


A Bad Influence on You

by ADCtrash, CeSelle29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Angst, BDSM, College AU, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frat Parties, Literally any type of sex you can imagine, Marijuana, Public Sex, Sex EVERYWHERE, Sex Toys, Smoking, With a side of angst, and an overwhelming pile of smut, grounder pounders, like so much alcohol, strap ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 218,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADCtrash/pseuds/ADCtrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeSelle29/pseuds/CeSelle29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Gamma Phi, the co-ed frat also known on this campus as the home of the "Grounder Pounders".  Your president is Clarke Griffin and she is faithfully backed up by her VP Raven Reyes. Be prepared for drinking, smoking, partying and uh... more pounding than you ever thought to imagine.</p><p>---<br/>The Clexa and Ranya College AU</p><p>(Gamma Phi was a randomly generated name to match the original idea of "Grounder Pounders" and is fully fictional. There is no affiliation with any existing organization (past, present or future).)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm gonna put this here so IF YOU ARE NEW PLEASE READ
> 
> Yes, we understand that "bro" is used about 70 times in this chapter.
> 
> This was a joke. When we started this we had no intention of turning it into a fic so "bro" was our ongoing joke.
> 
> IT ENDS NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> K thanks bye  
> ~ADCT

Clarke and Raven were laying on the roof, under the stars. The first GP party of the year had the house thumping underneath them.

"Bro…You so whipped, bro! Make it more obvious... I'm gonna usurp the throne, the mighty Wanheda will fall to her GP VP. Bro..."

"Bro, you try and take my throne I will burn your jacket... _Bro_...”

Raven gasped, stealing the blunt out of Clarke’s hand. "Don't you dare burn my jacket bro, the jacket is sacred!"

"Don't try and overthrow me, bro."

"Then stop being so whipped to your little Heda over there, bro!"

Clarke turned back towards her, pointing at her. "Hey! That's my nickname for her bro, not yours. At least I claim what's mine, bro instead of letting her roam free. Where is Anya, bro? Off with some other frat?"

"Bro, it's not my fault! You wouldn't let Anya pledge for GP!"

"Maybe next semester, bro. She didn't seem into it. Look bro, I'll make a deal. You let me keep my throne and I'll let her rush. Sound fair, bro?"

Raven sighed, leaning back against the roof. "I don't know, bro...Imma need a better nickname to keep up with you, too... I need a witty SnapBack bro, for my girl to wear..."

"Hm...I don't know, bro. Go look something up."

"I mean sure, we can't all be Wanheda... But I can't be stuck with just Reyes for the rest of time as VP, bro..."

"Well, bro... how about Mechanic, bro? You love working on cars."

Raven thought for a moment before taking a hit off the blunt. "I'll take it under consideration, bro. But I swear if you and Lexa start in with 'where's my car, bro?' jokes, I'll be threatening your throne again."

"But seriously bro, where's my Jeep? You said you were gonna fix it yesterday, bro."

"Bro... I told you it's gonna be a couple days. It's not my fault your girlfriend ran into a deer and murdered the poor thing. It needs some love and care, bro."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the mention of Lexa’s mishap the other day. "Bro, what am I s'pose to drive her up to the cliff and fuck her in then, bro? If you can have it fixed by tonight, I'll find you a nickname."

"Oh! So I'm just s'pose to leave the party and go fix your Jeep for a nickname? Damn bro! Sweeten the deal a bit, at least you're getting laid at the end of the night if I do this!"

"Bro, if you do this I'll give you the keys to the liquor cabinet for the night."

Raven didn’t have to think twice, "Done, bro."

Clarke smiled, then picked up the empty beer bottle next to her, holding it like a sword. "Thanks bro. Now, I dub thee, Broheda!"

"Fuck yeah bro! That's more like it! And it will look totally badass on a SnapBack!"

"Now finish up the Jeep, bro while I go get my prize."

The two carefully climbed back inside the attic window and headed their separate ways. Raven headed off to the garage, seemly satisfied with her new title to finish cleaning deer guts out of Clarke's radiator and get elbow deep in grease and oil. Clarke found Lexa, who was surprisingly drunk while Clarke was sober enough to legally drive. They ended up tangled in a make out session on the couch.

"Claaaaaaaaaarke! I thought you said we were getting out of here!"

"Babe, don't worry I got it covered. Soon we'll be somewhere where no one can interrupt us."

Raven eventually came in spinning the keys around her finger. She stops dead in front of Lexa and Clarke still making out on the couch and dangles the keys, "Yo bro... What do you say?"

Clarke grabs the keys and Lexa and tosses the key to the GP Liquor Vault to Raven. "Thanks Broheda."

"No, thank you Wanheda... Try not to scare all the wildlife too badly. On second thought, bro... Make her scream, keep the deer away for when you drive home!"

"Oh I plan on it bro. I plan on it." Clarke and Lexa climbed in the Jeep and started it up, heading away from the house.

~

When Clarke and Lexa came home, Raven and Anya were standing at the front gate. Anya's got a new SnapBack on her head. BROHEDA is embroidered across the front in bold print. Raven nods to Clarke "Yo bro." She nods towards Anya.

"Nice work, Broheda. How much of the vault did you take?" Clarke asked, carrying a passed out Lexa.

"Eh, just a few bottles of the _good_ whiskey. Don't worry bro, I left the tequila, the vodka and the gin all untouched."

"Good. O would kill for the gin and my tequila girl here needs her stash. And _no one_ touches my vodka."

"Bro... I may threaten your throne, but I know better than to touch your vodka. Who do you think I am bro?"

"Exactly. Now I need to catch up. Having to drive tonight has put me behind on my alcohol consumption bro. Is the vault unlocked still bro?"

"Nah bro. I locked it after I left. Didn't want anyone stealing our stash.” Raven pulled the key out of her pocket and tossed it to Clarke. “Oh and bro, you're totally still whipped, Lexa's been awake for 5 minutes and you're still carrying her ass." Raven made a whip sound, causing Anya to giggle next to her.

Clarke looked down at a now-awake Lexa. "Well shit bro... guess I am. But, I mean this girl got an _ass_ bro." Clarke laughed as Lexa lightly smacked her for her previous comment. "Shh babe, Imma go get you some more tequila and we'll finish this party off in my room."

Lexa winked in Anya and Raven's general direction. "See ya bros! Have fun with the whiskey!"

Clarke deposited Lexa in her room, then grabbed a bottle of tequila and a bottle of vodka and then went back upstairs. Both of them got shit-faced and had quite a bit of fun before eventually passing out.

Raven dragged Anya by the brim of the BROHEDA SnapBack up to her room. They drowned themselves in whiskey, and also had some fun before passing out and snoring loud enough to wake the whole floor.

Everyone was hung over in the morning except for O and her boyfriend Lincoln, who were happy enough to make breakfast. The four lovely ladies stumbled down to the kitchen in whatever clothing they could find, most of which they've all somehow traded with each other. Lexa in one of Clarke's shirts and Raven in Anya's. Clarke was in a sports bra (somehow, who knows how she put it on) and shorts and ended up laying across the table with her hangover. She drooled a little bit.

Lincoln was the first to say anything, "Well damn. Things really do go down in the GP house? Or should I say people..."

Lexa nodded furiously and uncomfortably shifted in the chair because the way Clarke went down on her last night made her sore.

Raven just slowly started to chuckle from her spot at the table, but stopped herself when she gets too loud holding her head. "Shhh, don't spoil the afterglow." she whispers.

Anya was slumped on Raven's shoulder, a hand pressed over her eyes asking Lincoln to "Please use an extinguisher on the sun."

Clarke mumbled something into the table about painkillers somewhere in the house. All anyone heard is "mmmmm profen... Mmm someone.... Bathroom... Hmmmhmm please?"

So, O walked around like a doctor in a mental ward giving everyone painkillers.

Lincoln made pancakes and Raven only started to perk up when she smells the bacon.

Everyone ate, but all the hungover girls ate about twice their weight in food because they had a bit too much fun last night.

And neither Lexa, nor Anya could actually walk when they finally stand up from the table.

O doubled over laughing at the two of them, while Lincoln just shakes his head.

Raven wandered over and patted Clarke on the back what she thinks is lightly "Well done bro... Wanheda and Broheda are an unstoppable force."

"Listen Broheda, I got an idea last night during the fourth...or was it fifth?...round of sex. What if we made a little clique for all of our fuckbuddies...like, we're the Grounder Pounders, so what if we made them the Grounders?"

"Broooooo! You're a fucking genius!" Raven’s jaw dropped.

"Of course I am, bro. I'm not just the prez based on my good looks, though that did help with my election." Clarke grinned, but then scowled and put her head back down on the table.

"Alright Prez, don't get too carried away... I love ya bro, you know that, but it's ‘cause I love ya bro that I need to keep you and that big blonde head of yours in check."

"Bro, chill. Go get dressed. We have to go pick up supplies for tonight remember?"

"Ah fuck, are you telling me you can already stomach a car ride? ‘Cause I really don't want to be repairing your jeep again so soon. Also bro, Lexa's shirts are really tight on you." Raven winks at Clarke.

Clarke slaps the back of Raven's head. "Well, your ass better get ready soon. We gotta hit the store before the other frats get there and take all the good shit."

"Alright! Ouch! I'll meet you back down here in five minutes. Don't get too distracted while you're up there!" Raven scurried albeit awkwardly upstairs.

Clarke headed upstairs and changed back into her own clothes (thankfully Lexa was in the shower but, Clarke still peeked in and whistled) before grabbing the keys to the pickup and heading down to the porch.

Raven threw on her clothes and grabbed the new BROHEDA SnapBack from her floor (where it had either been thrown or flew off Anya's head at some point last night) and slammed it on her head before heading out to the porch. She tapped Clarke on the shoulder before heading out to the pickup and hopping in the passenger side.

They drove over to the liquor store owned by some grouchy guy named Titus, but the kid who worked there, Aden, is nice to a lot of the frats. He helped them load the kegs on the truck before they headed inside to restock the vault.

Raven headed to the hard liquor section, browsing through the whiskeys and resented needing to pick up some fireball for the vault. "How much did you two clear out of the stash last night? Do we need to restock your grounder's stash of tequila, bro?"

"Yeah bro. We made a dent in the tequila and vodka, so we better restock."

She grabbed two handles of whiskey in addition to the fireball, to replace what she killed the night before with Anya and added them to the cart. Then grabbed Clarke's preferred vodka and tequila, then added two cheap handles of vodka to throw in the jungle juice for the night.

"We probably gotta stop by the grocery store too bro. We need more punch mix, more lemons and limes, and I think salt too."

"Yeah, are we bothering with anything else? I mean I don't want to waste everything on the embarrassing freshmen tonight."

"Nah, just enough to get them wasted so they stumble home and let the real party animals play." Clarke grabbed a few cases of craft beers for the GP vault as well before heading up to checkout with Aden.

Raven snagged one bottle of Jack, telling herself it's for the vault but thinking it might just end up under her bed and runs it up to the counter with Clarke.

Clarke only rolled her eyes as she paid with her credit card and put the receipt in her wallet. "Bro, remind me to give this to Monty so he can transfer the money from the GP account to mine on Monday."

"Aye-aye Wanheda!" Raven mock saluted Clarke. Then she pulled out her phone and makes a note to remind herself anyway. "I think we've covered all our bases, let's go get a fuck ton of fruit."

Clarke loaded up the truck with the rest of the alcohol and hopped in. "So, a fuck ton of fruit, Kool-Aid mixes, lemons, limes, and salt. O said she, Harper and Monroe would start decorations this afternoon. Miller said he would convince his new boyfriend Bryan to DJ... I think everything's covered”

Raven was already jamming her seatbelt into the clip. "Sounds good, bro. Let's get it done. I'm ready to be wasted again and hang out with our girls." She smiled thinking about Anya the night before.

"And we got all the games lined up for tonight. Pong, Stacks, Slap, Flip..." Clarke began listing off all the games she knew the two of them would crush freshmen at while still getting drunk.

Raven stared out the window, only half listening to her prez. She was so lost in her thoughts Raven completely missed when Clarke stopped the pickup, parking in front of the grocery store. She even apparently missed Clarke getting out of the pickup and almost fell out when Clarke opened the passenger side door.

"Wake up lovebird, we're here." Clarke walked into the grocery store, grabbing a cart before waiting inside the doors for Raven.

Raven slammed the door and followed after Clarke. "You're not going to let me live this down are you?"

"Nope. Only ‘cause you keep calling me whipped." Clarke drove the cart to the produce section and grabbed two bags before picking out a ton of lemons and limes.

Raven grumbled, making her way down the aisles and picked up a full-size box of salt "Buy in bulk and we'll hopefully be stocked for a few nights?" She added as she tossed the box into the cart with a thunk.

"Hopefully for the week, depending on who has exams and who's gonna drink every night." Clarke grabbed an assortment of other fruits for the drinks before heading over and grabbing 20 boxes of Kool-Aid mix.

"Alright, lemons, limes, Kool-Aid, and salt. Are we done here yet, Prez? I wanna go home."

"And go fuck your girl? Fine, let's go. Remember you're mixing the punch for tonight though." Clarke grabbed some bags of ice too before checking out and adding the receipt to the one from the liquor store.

"Leave the science to the engineering major, Prez. And don't pretend you haven't been wanting to get your hands on Lexa all day either." Raven scoffed as they loaded everything into the pickup, slipping the ice into the cooler in the back.

"My hands? More like my mouth." Clarke winked as she climbed back into the driver’s seat and started the truck up again.

"Is that all? By the way she was walking this morning, you did not take it easy on her last night." Returning the wink from the passenger seat.

"So maybe I broke out the stash of toys after she stumbled upon it... literally. She stumbled into the box." Clarke drove back to the house where Miller and Lincoln were waiting to unload the truck.

"Um... You mean, she stumbled into after you conveniently left it in the middle of your floor to spark her interest? Oh don't look at me like that, I know your games well enough." Raven picked up the grocery bags and made her way into the house, raising her eyes at Clarke along the way.

"No, it was in front of my closet door because I didn't put it away last time. Get your head out of the gutter, Broheda."

"Wanheda, I'm not stupid. ‘You didn't put it away last time' my ass. You wanted more, so you found a way to get more. It's not a bad thing, I just love to call you out on it." She laughed her ass off. "But you trying to defend yourself to me is cute."

"If that's the way you want to play, I'll remember to point out to Anya where your box is. I bet you'd love to see what she could do to you with those toys." Clarke smirked as she took the bags from the liquor store down to the vault.

"Hey, I've got no shame. If that girl fucks me with any of them, she knows damn well I'll return the favor twice over, which I'm sure she'd love. Every. Single. Second. Of it." Raven let each word echo through the vault from the top of the entrance. "The only ones who might not would be the rest of the house!"

"Mhmm. Tell me when that happens and I'll blast the 'Someone's Moaning Too Loud' playlist." Once she restocked the vault she came back up and headed upstairs.

"Oh, you'll know!" Raven shut the door behind Clarke, locked the door and handed over the key. "Now, back to you and your girl, other than being sore I'm assuming everything went well." She nudged Clarke.

 "Everything went fine. I'm gonna go check in on her now." Clarke took the key and winked before heading up to the bedroom.

"Oh, I see how it is. Go ahead, then Wanheda. Go take care of her. I'll see you later!" Raven turned to head to her bedroom and find Anya, but couldn't resist letting out a little cough layering "Whipped," underneath it even as she walked away.

Clarke and Lexa took a nap because they were too tired from last night. Of course, they finished off what was left of the vodka and tequila left in Clarke's room beforehand.

Anya and Raven couldn't resist going at it one last time, before falling asleep with Anya's head tucked into the crook of Raven's neck, one leg thrown over her body. They woke up with just enough time to shower and get ready, with only a minor distraction while in the shower.

Clarke and Lexa decided to save up all their energy for later as they headed down into the kitchen for the GPs and Grounders pre-game tradition.

Raven slips into a tank with "mechanic" across the front and turns to watch Anya finish getting dressed, mouth gaping the entire time. "As much as I love watching this, move your ass girl, or we're gonna miss the start of the pre-gaming." She pulls Anya in for a kiss before dragging her down to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Alcohol was already plentiful as well as pizza during the pregame party. Everyone had their usually fix so they were all buzzed by the time guests were arriving.

Bryan started DJ-ing, saving his better sets for later in the night. The house was already bouncing and starting to fill with guests. Raven threw together the three normal coolers of jungle juice and made sure they were set up before grabbing her and Anya some craft beers and heading off to find her.

Clarke had already set up most of the games (and had beat a ton of freshmen at the games she had already played). The house was packed quickly as more people came out.

Raven dragged Anya over to a beer pong table and started kicking some freshmen ass together too. After a bit she tracked down Clarke amidst the crowds, yelling to her over the music, "So how many freshmen have you sent home crying tonight?"

"None crying. Several puking from the amount I made them drink. You scope out any possible future GP's tonight?"

"I've been doing some scoping, but unfortunately, not a lot of finding. Why? You finding anyone? I've mostly just been peeling girls off of me all night."

"Maybe a few. Depends on if they decide to rush." Clarke shrugged. "Speaking of girls, have ya seen mine? She went to go get a drink and then disappeared."

Raven laughed, "Only you Wanheda, could lose track of a girl as hot as that." Raven wrapped her arm around Anya who had popped up next to her and kissed her cheek. As she turned, out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a mop of brunette hair that looked a little too familiar. She started to laugh "Um Clarke... I think I found her." She pointed across the room to one of the tables originally set up for pong...

Clarke looked over to where Raven was pointing and her jaw dropped upon seeing Lexa.

Lexa was already reaching to take off her shirt. "You'd better get over there and save your girl. And possibly kick some asses... If you're looking to kick some ass give me a holler."

Clarke was already walking away and over to Lexa before throwing an arm around her waist and pulling her off to the side. "Bit too much to drink already, babe?"

"Hey loooove! What are you talking about? I may have had a few tequila shots, but it wasn't that bad! You just need to catch up, you'll see! Where have you been anyway?" Lexa was flailing around, but managed somehow to wrap her arms around Clarke's neck and tried to move in for what became a sloppy kiss. "I missed you!"

"Here, let's go sit you down somewhere and get you some water instead. It's too early for you to be this drunk." Clarke led her into the kitchen and sat her at the table before grabbing her a bottle of water.

Lexa was pouting when Clarke placed the bottle in front of her. She crossed her arms and stared indignantly at water. "Hmmphffff" and then tried to decide whether to stare at the offending bottle of water, or her very pretty girlfriend. Her girlfriend won out and she went to lean on her arm, placing her elbow on the table, but she ended up banging her elbow on the table and winced sharply.

"Drink or I'm going to have to lock you in the room upstairs until the party's over." Clarke reached out and gently rubbed her elbow.

"Fine." Lexa grumbled and grabbed the bottle, twisting the cap off. As Lexa was sipping the water, Raven took a walk through the kitchen and stopped to watch for second. As she turned to leave the room, a bottle of water now obtained, she caught Clarke's eye and coughed, "Whipped," before she left the kitchen.

Clarke glared at Raven, making a mental note to get back at her later. Once she had seen that Lexa had drank a good portion of the bottle she grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the party.

Lexa giggled following her girlfriend back into the party, tilting her head down to stare at her ass the whole time. So when Clarke stopped suddenly Lexa ended up walking right into her, "Oof! Now what?"

"Well it's a party babe. Have fun. But not too much. I'm the only one that gets to see that body." Clarke winked at her, wrapping her arm around her waist.

"You sure you don't want to see more of it right now?" Lexa looked slyly at Clarke. Then snagged the SnapBack off Clarke's head and slammed it on hers.

"Hey, where's yours? That one's mine." Clarke made no attempt to steal it back, only kissing the tip of her nose quickly.

"You sure you don't want me wearing it? Everyone will know I'm yours" She winked.

"They already know you're mine, even without the hat."

She rolls her eyes, "Fine, I'll need to go get mine from your room. I think it's on your bedpost."

"Don't strip for anyone while I'm gone." Clarke ran upstairs quickly and went to her room, looking for the hat.

Meanwhile, Raven was off talking to some potential pledges and Anya had wandered over to a table near the stairs, leaning against it with a beer staring at Raven. It was Clarke that took her out of her daze as she rushed past with a snapback in her hand.

Clarke made her way back over to Lexa, stealing her own hat back and dropping Lexa's on her head.

"Hey! Don't mess up the hair!" She pulled the snapback off, ran a hand through her hair and readjusted the snapback backwards on her head. "Well?"

"Well?" Clarke looked at her shrugging, but winked at her too.

"Well, go ahead. Don't you have a game to run off to, Ms. Prez? I'll see you soon?" She tapped her cheek expecting a kiss.

"You don't want to join me? I bet you'd be great."

She holds out her hand, "Very well, let's test my coordination! Lead the way!"

Clarke grabbed her hand and led her to wherever they were playing whatever game was going on.

Lexa was surprisingly on point, forcing the freshmen to drink probably a bit more than they could handle, and watched them sulk away.

"That's some damn good coordination for a drunk chick." Clarke planted a kiss on her cheek, feeling some of the alcohol kick in.

"Thank you," Lexa bowed grandly, almost falling over. "Alright, no more bending over"

"Not until later." Clarke winked as she helped right Lexa up.

"Mmmm, more fun tonight please, Daddy?" Lexa slurred, the alcohol still making her head spin.

Clarke looked around, hoping no one heard. "Shh, baby girl. Save that for later."

Lexa half-whines "Buuuuut how much later... I'm getting sleepy. Make me not sleepy!"

"There's probably some red bull in the fridge. Let's go mix us up some special drinks." Clarke pulled her into the kitchen and over to the fridge, grabbing the ingredients.

Lexa grabbed some cups from the stack and tossed in some ice.

Clarke mixed up the drinks and slid Lexa's over to her. "Enjoy. Should give you enough energy to last through the party and our private after party." She winked as she gulped down her own.

Lexa took a swig "Remind me why you aren't actually a bartender? The drinks you make are always so fantastic. Alright!" She pointed back to the kitchen door, "BACK TO THE PARTAY!"

Clarke pulled her back into the mass of people. Most of the rookies had already left for the night, leaving only the seasoned partiers in the house. More and more games picked up as people found something to do while Bryan switched up the music to the GP Party Mix.

Lexa could see Raven and Anya out in the mix of people, dancing to what Bryan was mixing. She pointed out towards them and looked at Clarke "Should we go join them?"

"You wanna go dance? If that's what you want." Clarke led Lexa out onto the floor near Anya and Raven.

They started dancing, at first it was innocent. Facing each other, all smiles, twisting and turning. But it wasn't long before Clarke turned Lexa around, grabbing her by the hips and pulled her tightly in towards her as Raven did the same with Anya. The president and VP shared a knowing look with each other.

Clarke urged Lexa on with light kisses along her neck and shoulder, pulling her hips flush against her, rocking her own to the beat of the music.

Raven pulled Anya's hands back onto her hips and then started to slide her own hands up Anya's body, nuzzling into her hair, breathing her in.

They danced for a little while longer before Lexa took Clarke's hand and pulled her back into the crowd.

She pulled them aside to a wall and pulled Clarke in towards her, kissing her. "Clarke, I don't think I can handle much more of this... I think we either need to go upstairs, or I need a shot to help me out here"

"Just a little bit longer babe. Most of the people will be heading out and we can slip away. I promise. Here, as a consolation, go get yourself something good." Clarke handed the vault key to Lexa and winked at her.

Lexa jumped at the sight of the key, snagged it and wandered off to the vault. She found a coveted bottle of tequila, made her way out, locking the vault behind her. She made it back into the main room, gave the key back to Clarke and shook the bottle, "Shots?"

"Go ahead and takes some for me. Some douche just challenged me to one-on-one pong." Clarke walked away and went over to the table.

Lexa kicked one back and stared at Clarke killing it at pong. It was the little things Lexa was convinced Clarke never noticed that got Lexa going. How her fingers always brush across the brim of her snapback while she contemplates where she's shooting. The way just before a shot, Clarke bites her bottom lip in concentration. How her fingers curl will often curl around the edge of the table while her opponent is going. Lexa kicked back another shot, and shouted "Kick his ass babe!"

Even with Clarke's precise aim, it came down to one cup each. The challenger looked over at Lexa after her outburst. "Alright, let's make a bet here blondie. If I sink this, I get to do a shot off your girl. If you sink it, you get to do one. Deal?" Clarke raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Deal, as long as our 'shot glass' agrees."

Lexa smirked, knowing full well the capabilities of her girlfriend. "I'll oblige," she winked at Clarke and then mouthed, "Go babe!"

Clarke went through all her little superstitious tricks before taking her shot, the ball landed right in the middle of the liquid.

Raven who of course had been watching all this go down from across the room was the first to start the "OOOOOH!" that cycled through the room after Clarke's winning shot. "That should teach you to see to challenge Wanheda."

The challenger picked up the ball and tossed it. It almost went in, but then bounced off the rim of the cup.

Clarke looked over at Lexa proudly, already looking forward to her prize. Then she looked over to Raven who was whispering in Anya's ear, making Anya blush brightly. Then she turned back to the douche who thought he'd get to take a shot off of her girl.

He sulked off somewhere. "Too bad I'm getting more action than you! Babe, hop up on the table for me."

Lexa hopped up on the table, kicking her legs as Clarke made her way over, "I knew you'd never let someone else take a body shots off of me." She opened her legs and pulled Clarke in between them, kissing her. "Mmmm, time for you to have a little fun, Daddy" she whispered in Clarke's ear.

"No one touches my baby girl. Ever." Clarke held up the lemon for Lexa to bite into as her other hand opened the bottle of vodka.

Lexa looked and joked, "where you want it, babe? Shirt on or off?" and then delicately took the lemon between her teeth, the corners of her lips curling up around the lemon.

"Mm I'm thinking off." Clarke pulled the girl's shirt up and over her head before tossing it off to the side.

The last thing Lexa did was take off her snapback and place it above her head. All Clarke could stare at was the black lace bra she had revealed underneath Lexa's shirt. She took a deep breath and pushed Lexa down flat onto the table.

She carefully tilted the bottle, pouring the liquid right into Lexa's belly button, before licking a line right above the waistband of her jeans a sprinkling sugar on it.

Clarke took a deep breath and looked at Lexa, "Mmm, I'm gonna enjoy this." She licked the sugar, feeling Lexa's stomach muscles brace underneath. She traces her way up and slurps the liquor out of her belly button, kissing Lexa shamelessly. Clarke then takes a little too long moving over Lexa's chest to catch the lemon from her mouth.

Once she sucked the juice out of the lemon she spit out the fruit on the table and brought her lips back to kiss Lexa's.

When Clarke pulled away from the kiss, Lexa was a bright shade of pink from her forehead down to her boobs. "So... is it later yet?"

"I think it is. Shall we head upstairs?" Clarke grabbed the bottle of vodka and took Lexa's hand, helping her off the table before taking her upstairs to her room.

Raven watched the two head upstairs and snagged Lexa's shirt from the floor. She contemplated chasing after them upstairs, but figured she'd done enough to piss off Clarke lately, and instead put the shirt away safe.

Anya came over and draped her arm across Raven's shoulders, with Raven's Broheda snapback tucked securely on Anya's head. "So, since they're upstairs, should we head up to your room? I may have a surprise for you..."

Raven's eyebrow quirked up, "A surprise, huh?" She tugged the snapback of Anya's head and kissed her. "It looks cuter on me." She teased, "Well, if the prez has gone to bed, I suppose we can too." So Anya grabbed her hand dragged Raven up to the room, locking the door behind them.

Everyone had some fun before passing out. The toy box usage was pretty evenly split between the two rooms. Thankfully, the last of GP Party Mix was loud enough to drown out most of the noise. Bryan knows that certain people go off around certain times so he pumps the volume then.

Miller has helped him perfect the timing... eventually he just lets the mix run at one volume because Miller drags Bryan away from the mixing table and into a closet.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning everyone was hungover and sprawled out on top of whatever they fell asleep on.

Which meant Lexa is on top of Clarke and Anya is on top of Raven. The only difference was that Raven couldn't quite get up immediately, there were still some knots left to handle in the morning. Anya laughed when she got up to use to bathroom and Raven woke up and couldn't follow.

Then O and Lincoln drove up with breakfast instead of cooking.

Clarke comes down with the bottle of ibuprofen in the morning and plops the bottle on the table.

Raven and Anya stumble down at some point, Lexa coming in last and wearing Clarke's shirt.

Lexa groaned and lightly touched Clarke's shoulder. Lexa tried to crack her neck and groaned a little louder as her head throbbed. Clarke helped her sit down.

She passed her 3 pills and a glass of water before sitting back down herself and getting breakfast from O and Lincoln.

"It's Sunday... How much work do you have left Clarke?" Lexa was whispering, squinting as she spoke and remembered a bit of work she had left to tackle.

"A lot... but it doesn't matter." Clarke's head was down on the table mumbling. "How much do you remember of last night?"

"Um, I remember leaving you to go get a drink and when I turned around I couldn't find you anywhere. So I stood around drinking with a bunch of the kids for a bit." Lexa trailed off seemingly recalling what may or may not have happened. "Um, then we were dancing? And then I'm just remembering heading upstairs with you. Oh god, what happened last night?" She looked around the table being met with an array of faces.

"You don't remember me defending your honor in an epic game of pong?" Clarke lifted her head with a goofy smile on her face. "Then taking a shot off of your abs?"

"Oh shit..." Lexa put her head in her hands. "What the fuck happened?"

"You had too much at the beginning of the party, lightweight." Clarke leaned over and patted her on the back, then whispered in her ear. "And you called me daddy a few times in public."

Lexa's face paled, she went completely white and looked like she might throw up as she stared at Clarke. "Oh my god! Who heard? That might explain how I seem to have lost my shirt..."

Raven lifted her head. "Your shirt is in the hall closet. Thank me later." Clarke chuckled. "I don't think many, if anyone, heard."

Lexa groaned and "Well now everyone at the table definitely knows."

"Only because you yelled it out right now. I at least whispered."

"Shut up..." Lexa started to sulk. "I can't believe this."

"Hey, babe, what's wrong? There's nothing to worry about?"

"I'll get over it. Can we change the subject?" Lexa practically begged.

"Why? Like I said it's no big deal." Once O and Lincoln had finished dishing out breakfast and served it everyone dug in.

Anya jumped in to save her, "So, has anyone seen Miller this morning?"

"Or Bryan? They disappeared last night." Lincoln chimed in.

"I wouldn't know... We followed you two up," Raven gestured to Clarke and Lexa.

"They'll show up eventually." Clarke waved it off and went back to her food.

Lexa absentmindedly picked at her pancakes and bacon and sipped her OJ, still struggling to recall what Clarke looked like taking her body shot off of her. It was hurting her brain.

Clarke looked over at her and leaned over, whispering to her again. "Need help remembering something?"

"You up to reenact that body shot you took? Well... Maybe not with alcohol. But, I'd love to remember what the hell went down." Lexa whispered between the two of them.

"Maybe this afternoon after our house meeting. And I'll do it with alcohol again for the full experience." Clarke winked as she finished her food and stood up. "I'm gonna shower right now though."

Lexa watched Clarke stand up, following her after a minute. At the sink she met Clarke said "I'll be up then, I'm going to go find my shirt."

Clarke nodded and winked at her before heading upstairs to the bathroom.

Lexa half stumbled into the hallway and went to open the door. As the door squeaked open Lexa jumped back about 3 feet and shrieked. Miller and Bryan were in all wrapped up in each other, down to only their boxers and snoring.

Raven came running over when she heard the shriek, but then doubled over laughing. Clarke bent over the railing on the balcony near the top of the stairs. "Babe, what's wrong? Was that you?"

"Uh...Yup, that was me. I uh… Found Miller and Bryan?" Lexa shrugged holding her hand over her mouth still.

"What the… Are you kidding me? In the closet?" Clarke chuckled, muttering, "Figures," under her breath before heading back into the bathroom.

Lexa looked around and found her shirt on the overhead shelf, grabbed it and scurried up the steps, "I'm not dealing with it!"

Raven just shut the door. "We'll leave them for now. They'll come out when they're ready."

"Subtle pun there, you think you're cute don't you?" Anya said as she walked up behind Raven.

"You think I'm cute all the time." Raven booped her nose before heading back into the kitchen to help clean up.

"I hate it when you're right!" Anya called after her. She chases her into the kitchen and shamelessly smacked Raven's ass as she started clearing the table.

Raven jumped slightly, smirking back at her. "What, didn't get enough last night so you want more now?"

"I still had energy, you're the one who passed out like a light after the 5th time last night. I was still up for more." She whispered in Raven's ear, pulling Raven's hips back to meet hers, probably with more force than necessary.

Raven couldn't help the small moan that slipped out from the contact. "You didn't drink enough then," she countered, turning and giving her a quick kiss.

"Someone was hogging the good stuff all night... Well, not all the good stuff, but at least the stuff that would have made me drunk." Anya groaned and helped clear the table, figuring the faster it was done the faster she'd have Raven to herself.

"There's probably a third of the bottle left upstairs whenever you'd like to hit it." Raven finished throwing out the garbage and turned back toward Anya, waiting for her move.

"We done in here then?" Anya said looking around, everyone else had pretty much cleared out. Except the boys who were still passed out in the hallway closet. She had a devilish look in her eye.

"Looks like it. There is a house meeting in a few hours though." Raven shrugged, knowing full well Anya would be done with whatever she had planned.

Anya slowly walked back towards Raven, backing her into the cold stainless steel of the fridge. "I think you may have missed my point... Are we done _in here_?" Anya put the emphasis on the last two words as Raven's hands and back hit the fridge and she winced.

"Uh, yeah... yeah, we're done in here." Raven managed to stutter out, the feeling of the cold fridge behind her causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"Eh, okay." Anya took a step back and started to walk away. "If you say so..."

Raven cocked her head to the side but then followed after Anya. "I think there's some stuff to do upstairs though."

Anya turned back around, bent down and scooped Raven up over her shoulder. "You better believe there is." She hauled her back up and into the bedroom.

"Hey! This is my job!" Raven hit her back once in protest but was secretly loving this side of Anya.

"Shhh, don't make me find something to keep you quiet. Or do you want everyone in the house to know what's really happening in your room? I'm sure I could find something in that box of yours that would keep you quiet." Anya opened Raven's door and plopped her on the bed.

"Threatening me now, huh? Someone's getting bold." Raven crossed her arms as she laid back on the bed.

"Assertive more like... It's the middle of the day if you don't keep it down you'll even wake up Miller and Bryan still in the closet with the way I plan to make you scream." Anya walked towards the bed slipping out of her shirt, wearing nothing underneath.

Raven's jaw dropped open from the sight. She had been planning this all morning. Raven didn't mind one bit.

Anya crawled onto the bed and took Raven's wrists placing them above her head. She kissed Raven and as she kissed down Raven's neck, she slid her own hands down to grab edge of Raven's shirt.

Raven's hands didn't say up there for long as they found their way into Anya's hair, her fingers tangling in the locks.

Anya growled and nipped, maybe just a little too hard over Raven's pulse point. She pulled away, feeling Raven's hand slip from her hair, she pulled Raven's shirt over her head, almost ripping it and threw it across the room. Then Anya captured her hands, again placing them above her head and growled out, "You're keeping them above your head, understood? Or am I tying them there to help you out?"

Raven nodded quickly, grabbing the headboard to keep them there.

"That's more like it," Anya slid one thigh in between Raven's legs and could already feel the heat and wetness soaking through Raven's pj pants. She lowered her head to catch an already hard nipple between her teeth, flicking her tongue over it.

"God yes, just like that." Raven's chest arched up into Anya's mouth, her hips grinding on her thigh for some sort of relief.

Anya couldn't decide how much she wanted to tease her yet. So while she moved to the other nipple to do the same, pinching the other between her forefinger and thumb, Anya's wicked side got the best of her as she slid her thigh back away from Raven, denying her the friction she knew Raven wanted most.

Raven was embarrassed by the whine that broke free of her throat. She wanted something there.

"Aw, what's wrong? Missing something?" Anya onto lifted her head a moment before diving back down to devour Raven. She was more than aware of the trouble she was causing Raven and feeling her squirm beneath her was only making Anya want to tease her more.

"Please An..." Raven hoped her breathy moans would get Anya to help her in some way. The throbbing between her legs only increased with every touch.

They only served to draw a dark chuckle out of Anya. She licked and kissed her way down Raven's stomach, stopping to tease her just above the waistband. She looked up and caught Raven's eye before Anya settled down between Raven's legs and nuzzled just enough for the scent that was only Raven to meet her nose. She suppressed her own moan while biting her lip.

"God An, please stop teasing and just get there already!" Raven's exasperated huffs did nothing to cover the need in her voice. She was pretty sure she would have to throw out this pair of underwear and maybe the pj’s too.

Anya hooked her fingers into both waistbands and pulled both clearly unnecessary and soaked pieces of clothing away, tossing them over her shoulder, off the bed. She lightly traced along the folds, following her finger with her eyes and a look that could not hide how badly she wanted Raven.

Raven shivered at the touch, her knuckles white from how hard they were gripping the headboard.

Anya moaned as she started to slip one finger in between the folds, barely inside. She could feel Raven dripping around just the finger. Anya looked up and saw her girlfriend white knuckling the headboard. "What's wrong? Is this not what you were expecting?" Anya raised an eyebrow, her expression settling somewhere between a cruel and an all-knowing smirk.

"Anya, this is nice and all, but for the love of god, just fuck me already!" Raven's head rolled back into the pillows from the way Anya was touching her.

"Ah see there's more of the mouth I was expecting out of you." She pulled her hand away briefly, leaning over Raven and staring into her eyes. Before Raven could sulk or roll her eyes one more time, Anya had two fingers driving into her. Her speed quickly increasing as she caught Raven's clit with the heel of her palm and used her thigh for leverage. She wanted Raven to think she'd get away with a quick release after all this torture.

Raven threw her head back as she let out a loud but strangled moan as Anya _finally_ got to where Raven wanted her and _God_ it felt good.

Anya kept going, carefully watching Raven. She whispered in her ear, "That's right, I know this is exactly what you wanted all morning. You've been aching for me to fuck your brains out." She felt Raven twitch underneath her, she started hooking her fingers, hitting just the right spot.

"Fuck yes... every single _fucking_ day..." Raven arched up off the bed as she felt herself start to clench around Anya's fingers.

Which is exactly when Anya pulls her hand out of Raven with a wicked grin on her face.

"Wha- fuck..." Raven bucked her hips, trying to find some way to push herself over the edge she was currently teetering on. "Anya.... _fuck_... stop fucking around."

"Nope, I told I was going to find a way to keep you quiet..." She stood up finally sliding out of her pj shorts and underwear, kicking them to the side and climbing back on the bed to straddle Raven's stomach.

"I'll be quiet, I promise, just _please_ touch me." Raven groaned as she bucked her hips again.

"Shhh, while you passed out last night, I fell behind... What do you say we even the count up a bit?" She winked at Raven.

"What...? An please..."

"What? I can be greedy too." She slid up Raven to straddle her face "I'll even ask nicely, please?" She looked down at Raven, eyes pleading with her for once.

Raven squinted up at her, but stuck her tongue out and gently ran it up through the folds once, flicking it over the swollen bud.

Anya had to grab the top of the headboard to keep her balance as she gasped.

Raven smirked as her lips wrapped around the girl's clit, sucking it into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue.

Anya actually squeaked from how quickly she was edging. Working Raven up had clearly been working her up more than she realized. She was already finding herself grinding down onto Raven. Her head dropped backwards as she moaned.

Releasing the bud with a small pop, Raven ran her tongue one last time through the folds before dipping it inside her core.

"Oh fuck Rae, wait stop, stop." She pulled herself down and away from Raven's mouth, and catching her breath, Anya finally managed to get out, "There's no way I'm coming without you."

"About damn time!" Raven growled at the girl, bucking her hips up yet again.

"Let go, you've got permission to use your hands again. And tell me exactly what you want."

"I want your mouth down there _now_." Raven finally released the headboard and brought her hands down to Anya's body, fingers clawing at the skin.

Anya only took a moment to relish in the feeling of Raven's nails digging into her hips before she moved to turn around. Anya exhaled warm air over Raven before swiping her tongue across Raven's clit, swirling and pulling it into her mouth, sucking and teasing it with her tongue.

"God... fuck right there..." Raven let herself enjoy the feelings before leaning up and sliding her tongue through the folds in front of her.

Anya slipped her tongue into Raven, trying to lick up every last drop of her, feeling as though she could get high off the taste.

Raven slid two fingers inside her, pumping them fast. "An, I'm gonna-"

Anya's back arched, tilting her hips pushing back onto Raven's fingers. She slipped two fingers into Raven and hooked them up and in, swirling around her clit. She felt Raven crash over the edge, which only pushed her closer to her own.

Somehow Raven managed to keep the pace with her fingers through her orgasm. She curled them, hoping to hit the spot that would her over the edge as well.

It was hearing Raven cry out at the same time that she hit just the right spot that sent Anya over the edge.

The two of them milked out each other's orgasms until they collapsed on the bed.

It was Clarke's knock on the door that had the two girls gasping from their post-coital haze.

Clarke opened the door slightly, knowing what they had been doing. She decided it was best to stay in the hall. "Yo Broheda! Meeting in 1 hour. Get yourself cleaned up there. And keep it down next time."

Raven face palmed, "Sure thing Wanheda". 'There's part 1 of that payback I knew I was due for,' she thought to herself.

Clarke closed the door with a smirk on her face. She knew they would be in there doing that. It wasn't like she and Lexa hadn't done the same thing in the shower minutes earlier.

Anya rolled off the bed, "Well you can't tell me we didn't finish in time for the meeting!" She leaned down and kissed Raven.

Raven smiled on the bed. "You do have great timing."

Raven took a minute to gather some strength, before getting off the bed and cracking open the window. The entire room reeked of sex and sweat, not that she was complaining, but the rest of the floor probably would.

Anya grabbed her clothes and threw them back on, then saw Raven's snapback lying on the ground. She quickly grabbed it and tossed it on her head before walking out of the room.

Raven found a pair of jeans and threw on a clean t-shirt before running after Anya. She tore down the steps running past Anya and swiping up on the brim of the hat, and slipping it on its rightful head.

"Hey, I was gonna wear that." Anya pouted, hoping to try to guilt Raven into giving it back.

"Earn it back, you think you can torture me that way and not get some payback? It's mine anyway!" Raven stuck her tongue out.

"But I'm also yours. You wouldn't want anyone to hit on me while you're stuck in your little meeting...say, like one of those rival frats."

"You're not running off with this. I'll get you a new one." She leaned in and pecked Anya's cheek. "Go grab my jacket instead. Anyone goes near you in that they know they'll have me and half of GP after them. Plus, you look sexier in leather." She winked.

"Fine. I guess I'll wear it. Go have fun at your little group orgy there." Anya walked over and picked up the leather jacket, throwing it on over her shoulders.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Hardly an orgy, An. Trust me, if I had a way to avoid this I would, but I gotta be there. I'm VP. Don't go skulking off mad now."

"No, I'll just think about all the better things we could have been doing." Anya winked before grabbing her keys from near the door. "I do have to head to the store though."

"There's my girl, don't worry I'll be thinking about them too. Drive safe okay? I don't want to be cleaning deer out of your radiator grill, too."

"Nah, no deer. Maybe a moose though." She shrugged and stuck her tongue out at Raven before heading outside and closing the door behind her.

Raven stared at the door for a moment shaking her head, before she turned around and went off to find Clarke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, there's the start of the smut we promised XD
> 
> -CeSelle29


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Clarke was finishing drying off her hair upstairs before adjusting her hat and walking out of the bathroom.

Lexa was napping after her shower with Clarke, safely tucked into Clarke's bed, sleeping off the last of her headache.

Clarke peeked her head in and smiled before closing the door and heading downstairs just as Monty, Harper, and Monroe walked in.

"Has anyone checked on the boys in the closet yet?" Raven called as she spotted Clarke.

"Nope. Not our job either. O and Linc got breakfast, so one of you 3 do it." Clarke motioned to the group walking in before plopping down in her chair in the living room.

Raven chuckled watching the three performing Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who had to go deal with it. She settled down in her chair next to Clarke's and pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and settling in to watch the show unfolding.

Unfortunately, Monty lost and he found himself carefully opening the closet. He decided a broom was his best bet as he used the bristle side to poke the two of them awake. Once the boys were up they quickly got dressed and came out into the living room, both very red in the face.

"How was the floor of the closet boys?" Raven chuckled. It would be a while before she'd let them live this down.

Bryan stayed quiet and Miller just flipped her off as everyone gathered in the room. Clarke stood up and began. "Alright, you all know how this meeting goes. Check-ins and planning. Monty, how do our bank accounts look?"

"Um, you need to give me your receipts from this weekend before I can give you a full report." Monty was working on the iPad to pull up the bank statements.

Clarke pulled them out and tossed the two over to him. "Party was a success, so that's good."

Monty looked over the receipts and worked on transferring the money they owed Clarke for the party supplies. "Well, we've been worse off before. What's the plan for the rest of the month?" He looked up at Clarke.

"That's why we're here. What is the plan guys? Another big party? Smaller invite-only parties?" Clarke looked around the room.

Raven watched the room dissolve into smaller conversations. "Yo, any ideas you care to actually share? Clarke and I can't do everything ourselves."

"Yeah, someone pipe up and give us something." Clarke folded her arms across her chest, waiting.

Octavia nudged Lincoln in his ribs, "Ow, O! What the hell?" Raven dropped her feet to the floor, "Ah finally a volunteer!"

"Alright Linc, whaddya got over there?" Clarke looked over in his direction.

"Alright, fine. I don't know about anyone else, but I was actually trying to scope out pledges last night. The pickings seem pretty slim at this point. I think we need one more big party to check out the new blood before we try to narrow it down with invites only." Lincoln rolled his eyes at Octavia who was smirking at him after his rant.

"Sounds like a good plan. Friday night sound good? We'll have an open party, see if we get any reoccurring names from our rush events, then send them an invite for Saturday."

Raven nodded. Lincoln was right the new blood did seem rather thin, but that could have been because she spent a good portion of her night staring at Anya. Her mind drifted as the meeting continued around her.

Clarke snapped her fingers a few times. "Earth to Broheda. We need your mind here and not between your girlfriend's legs."

Raven jerked slightly in her chair, coming back to reality, "Ugh fine! What's going on now?"

"Themes for the party. Your specialty."

Raven laughed maniacally, throwing her head back, "Oh yes."

"Alright weirdo. We need ideas. Whaddya got?" Clarke rolled her eyes at her VP.

"Well we can always go with one of the classics: luau, jersey shore or toga. Most of this stuff we've got in storage anyway. Makes it easy, but the reason we've got it all is because they're overdone. Flannels and handles would be simple enough, see how simple/lazy people are or how innovative they can get? We could parody ourselves with our leather jackets and go retro fifties sock hop - but let's be real no one is keeping their jacket on all night. We could go ABC, lingerie or even catholic school which would certainly separate not just the ballsy from the wimps, but also has the advantage of making the eye-candy obvious. Or seven deadly sins! Again advantage of seeing how innovative and creative they are! Or we could go "classy", guys in ties, girls in pearls or CEOs and office hoes." Raven paused for a breath.

"Hmm I like the CEO idea. Let's play off of it...I got it! Dress for Sex-cess. Classy dress-up but also slutting it out at the same time." Clarke grinned as her mind wandered to Lexa and what she would be wearing.

"Oh, hah. I was ready to spout off some more. But hell yeah I'm always in favor of a sex pun party!" Raven watched Clarke's eyes glazing over briefly as she smiled. "Alright Wanheda. We all know you'll be dressing your girl up. Call for the vote already!" She teased.

"Alright. All those in favor of GP's Dress for Sex-cess night this Friday?" Clarke looked around the room as everyone's hands shot up.

"Looks unanimous to me!" Raven announced.

"Alright start getting the word out there. Harper, get this going on social media, Monty check the accounts so we have enough to spend. This is minimal decoration which is good. Everyone better plan out their outfits too."

"It's rush week so it will be hectic. Don't slack off, Clarke and I are gonna want to hear from everybody about this."

"Alright, everything's good. Remember if you signed up to help out at a rush event, make sure you're there. Now get your asses out of here." Clarke began shooing them all away.

Raven stayed behind in the living room with Clarke. "So, got any ideas yet for you and Lexa?"

"Hm, good question. I'm thinking rich millionaire couple with no kids and too much time and money on their hands. Go big or go home." Clarke shrugged. "AKA have Lexa find something sexy and I'll match it."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Anya is going to take this and run with it. Preferably in exceptionally high heels." Raven raised her eyebrows.

"Mm definitely. I know exactly what necklace I want Lexa wearing, and probably the dress to match it too."

"Where is she by the way? Did she head out? Or..." Raven let the thought hang in the air.

"Asleep upstairs. Which I plan on joining her." Clarke winked before heading out and hopping up the stairs two at a time until she got to her room and slipped inside the room.

Raven was left standing in the middle of the living room. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone to text Anya. 'Hey, taking good care of my jacket, babe?' she typed out, sent the message, and laughed. She tucked her phone into her pocket and headed back up to her own room, unfortunately alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorty because the next ones are too much fun ;)
> 
> -CeSelle29


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Lexa still fast asleep under the covers, Clarke climbed in behind her and pulled the girl flush against her, an arm draped over her waist.

Lexa cooed, only waking up enough to snuggle in against Clarke even closer, recognizing the possessive arm around her.

Clarke smiled and buried her face in the brown mop of hair and breathed deeply. She loved the scent of Lexa's shampoo.

Clarke's breath on her neck brought Lexa around. She inhaled deeply as her eyes fluttered open. "You're back already?"

"Yeah, we got stuff done quickly."

Lexa hummed her approval as she turned around, staying wrapped in Clarke's arm and laid her head on Clarke's chest.

"You're gonna love the party this week." Clarke smiled, holding the girl close to her.

"Oh no, how are you torturing those poor kids" Lexa smiled in Clarke's embrace. She wondered if she could ever snuggle close enough. It didn't seem possible. Every part of her was touching Clarke and it still wasn't enough. Lexa always wanted to find a way to absorb more of her.

"This week's Dress for Sex-cess." Clarke grinned, remembering how much Lexa loved to dress up and go out. Every date night she planned was somewhere with semiformal attire.

"Wait!" Lexa perked up, lifting her head and tucking her hands underneath her chin. "Are you saying we get to play dress up this weekend?"

"Friday night, to be exact." Clarke smiled, watching the girl.

"Soooo when do I get to start planning?" Lexa's eyes were practically glowing she was suddenly so wide awake and happy. All traces of the nightmare hangover dissipated.

"Whenever you'd like to." Clarke chuckled, knowing full well what she was getting herself into.

Lexa was already jumping out of the bed and pulling Clarke along with her, running to Clarke's closet. "Alright you said Dress for Sex-cess? How business are we talking here?"

"Basically we're talking like CEO but a sexed-up CEO."

She started tearing through the closet, pushing the box of toys that was still on the floor aside. Her bottom lip curled into her mouth catching in her teeth as she concentrated on developing this idea.

"I want to match you like it's prom so no one thinks of touching you."

Lexa thinks for a minute and starts yanking skirts, blazers and some button ups from the closet, piling them in Clarke's hands.

The last thing she pulled was a letter button up she had had made for Clarke. There were elegant GP's at each corner of the collar and Clarke's initials over the center of the pocket. Lexa looked up devilishly, "I don't think anyone is going to want to touch me if I'm proudly wearing your initials over my heart"

"I like the sound of that."

Clarke grabbed a similar color blazer out of the closet and held it up. "What do you think? This, skirt, and only lingerie underneath?"

Lexa licked her lips, nodding. "But the real question is which heels. I want you to pick them out!"

"For you? Or me?" Clarke walked over to the closet, slapping Lexa's ass on the way by. "Because for you, I definitely want you showing off those _assets_ there."

Lexa jumped, "Well yeah, for me. You're the one looking at me all night long. Lord knows I'm capable of walking in anything at this point."

"But walking in it when drunk is the struggle." Clarke searched through the closet. "What's the tallest pair you have?"

Lexa produced a pair of 5" black open toes platforms with sturdy, but slender heels. "These? Strappy, sexy and classy?"

"Sounds good. We can work on accessories later."

"Later huh? What do you want to do right now then?" Lexa dropped the shoes and walked over to Clarke with a questioning look on her face.

"I don't know, got any suggestions?" Clarke smirked, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist.

"Do you have any other obligations today? Any more meetings?"

"Other than driving the kegs back to Aden...nope."

"Soooooo," she pulled Clarke in for kiss.

Clarke smiled as she walked Lexa back into the bed, keeping their lips connected until she pushed the girl down and climbed on top of her.

"I think you're getting the right idea." Lexa moaned feeling Clarke kiss down her neck. "You still owe me a reenactment of this body shot that apparently happened last night."

"Good thing there's still some vodka left under the bed. We need sugar and lemon though." Clarke stood up, planting a quick kiss on Lexa's lips. "Shirt off, other than that don't move."

Lexa laughed, sitting up to take her shirt off. She shivered, whether in anticipation or sudden shock from the temperature change, she wasn't entirely sure. She laid back on the bed.

Clarke came back up with the sugar shaker specifically for body shots and the wedge of lemon. "Mouth." She held the lemon wedge up to Lexa's mouth, waiting for her to take it.

She bit her lip, but opened her mouth, taking the lemon wedge carefully.

Clarke carefully unscrewed the cap, pouring an ample amount of the clear liquid into the girl's navel. She licked a line right above her waistband like last night and sprinkled the sugar on, looking back up at her. "Ready?"

She nodded, careful not to jostle herself too much and waited. She felt her abs clench waiting for the feeling of Clarke's tongue above her waistband.

Clarke leaned down and let her tongue swipe over the line of sugar before dipping her lips down to suck the liquid out. She climbed back up and took the lemon from Lexa's mouth, staying close to her face as she sucked the juice out.

Lexa reached up and pulled the rind from Clarke's mouth, tossing it somewhere that wasn't in the direction of a trash can. She kissed Clarke, her back arching off the bed

Clarke pushed her back down onto the bed, then pulled her own shirt off as it and the snapback went flying across the room. Her lips immediately connected with Lexa's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin.

Lexa was already whimpering, wriggling underneath Clarke "More, please more."

Quickly unbuttoning Lexa's shorts, Clarke didn't even bother to pull them down before sliding a finger through the drenched folds

Her hips bucking up to meet Clarke's fingers, seeking any friction possible, Lexa reached out and pulled Clarke down closer to her, stifling her own moan with Clarke's mouth.

Clarke eagerly nipped at Lexa's lip as two of her fingers found their way inside her. She pressed their foreheads together, her other hand kneading the skin of Lexa's hip. "Tell me what you want baby girl."

"Shorts off and your mouth... please!" Lexa arched off the bed again, feeling Clarke's fingers curling inside her.

Clarke curled once more before pulling her hand out and quickly removing the shorts, lowering her mouth to the dripping folds and running her tongue through them.

"Please, daddy. Don't tease me."

Clarke smirked as she sucked her clit into her mouth, tongue flicking over it. Her fingers found their way back inside the wet heat, pumping and curling slowly.

Lexa was teetering close to edge, Clarke's fingers were moving so slowly though, she couldn't fall over. Her frustration coming out in whimpers and grunts even as she held Clarke's head against her, her fingers tangled in blonde hair.

Clarke released the bud from her mouth with a pop, replacing her mouth with her thumb. As she drew slow lazy circles over it, she climbed back up and placed gentle kisses along Lexa's neck and up to her lips.

"Why'd, you, stop?" Lexa got out into between kisses.

"Because I wanna watch you come undone." Clarke smirked as she sped up both the pumping of her fingers and her thumb, pressing down a bit harder with every circle around her clit.

Lexa fought with herself, trying to keep eye contact to with Clarke, but every fiber of her body was screaming for her to close her eyes, give in to the feeling and fall over the edge. Her breaths were heavy as Clarke's persistent fingers kept working their magic.

She couldn't hold back anymore, She tumbled over the edge under Clarke's fingers, eyes closed, mouth open gasping Clarke's name.

"That's my girl, let it all out." Clarke's fingers continued their movements, milking out Lexa's orgasm as she felt her clench around the fingers curling inside her.

Lexa's eyes slowly opened, meeting Clarke's gaze she smiled. "Kiss?"

Clarke smiled and leaned down, kissing Lexa softly.

Lexa's hands were on Clarke's shorts, fingers tracing their way around the waistband. She gasped when she felt Clarke's fingers slide out of her.

"Feel better?" Clarke pressed a few open-mouthed kisses to Lexa's neck.

Lexa hummed her confirmation, but grabbed Clarke's wrist and brought her hand to her mouth, slipping the fingers between her lips.

Clarke pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, watching her fingers disappear into Lexa's mouth. "How's it taste?"

"Mmmm, not as good as you do" Lexa's fingers were back at Clarke's shorts, this time being more invasive, slipping in past the waistband, finding warm skin and pulling Clarke's hips closer to her.

"I'd have to disagree. Nothing tastes better than you do."

"How am I ever going to prove this to you?"

"I don't know, you'll have to figure that one out."

"I guess I'll have to get creative then." Lexa rolled the two of them over, straddling and trapping Clarke beneath her.

"I like when you get creative." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hips, pulling the girl down on top of her so she could lean up and recapture her lips.

"I think you like it when I get persuasive, too." Lexa added in around the kiss, and gave Clarke a little push down onto the bed

"Sometimes it's nice to see you get all worked up about something."

"Oh is that what you wanted, Clarke? To see me worked up?"

"I love when you get worked up. It's actually really sexy." Clarke winked at Lexa, reaching up to grab her hand and intertwine their fingers.

"Ah," Lexa nodded "Well, I do love turning you on." She reached behind her and started teasing Clarke over her shorts.

"But I was nice to you and I didn't tease. You could at least repay the favor." Clarke ground her hips down against Lexa's hand.

Lexa moaned feeling Clarke squirming underneath her. She leaned forward kissing Clarke and whispered "Then tell me, exactly. What. You. Want." She punctuated each word with trailing kisses down Clarke's neck.

"Damnit Lex, get your mouth on me now before my hand starts doing the work."

She grinned at Clarke before kissing her way down Clarke's torso, wrapping a few fingers into the waistband of her shorts and underwear, slipping them off Clarke and discarding them. She settled in between Clarke's legs and ran a finger up and down her folds, biting her lip at the sight

"Fuck yes… just like that babe..." Clarke's head rolled back onto the pillows at the touch, one hand tangling its fingers in Lexa's hair.

Lexa let herself be pulled forward by Clarke, her tongue already starting to swirl around Clarke's clit and slid two fingers into her, curling them as she increased her pace.

"Mm fuck..." Clarke never asked if Lexa had been with anyone prior to her. Based on the way her tongue worked itself around her folds she would guess that Lexa had definitely had some practice.

Lexa wrapped her lips around the sensitive bud and flicked her tongue across it. She moaned as she felt Clarke's hips buck up towards her mouth and Clarke's fingers grip her hair tighter.

Clarke could feel herself slowly spiraling closer and closer to the edge as her eyes squeezed such, hoping Lexa could just give her that small push over.

Lexa replaced her tongue with her thumb and came up to look into Clarke's eyes. "Come for me, Daddy"

Now _that_ was a way to drive her over. Clarke arched off the bed as her breath came out in shallow moans. She clenched around Lexa's fingers as she saw stars flash on the back of her eyelids.

Lexa couldn't help but to stare as she watched her girlfriend fall apart underneath her. She slowly brought Clarke back into reality, coaxing her through the last of her aftershocks

"Fuck..." Clarke breathed out, finally able to regain composure after that. "Now that wasn't fair..."

"I beg to differ... Plus all this was simply to prove one thing." She brought one finger up to her mouth, "You definitely taste better."

Clarke stole her hand and took the other wet finger into her mouth, cleaning it off and releasing it with a pop. "Mm, nope sorry. Yours was better."

"Then I guess we have to agree to disagree on this." Lexa sighed, settling down and letting herself be wrapped up in Clarke again.


	6. Chapter 6

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I beg to differ... Plus all this was simply to prove one thing." She brought one finger up to her mouth, "You definitely taste better."

Clarke stole her hand and took the other wet finger into her mouth, cleaning it off and releasing it with a pop. "Mm, nope sorry. Yours was better."

"Then I guess we have to agree to disagree on this." Lexa sighed, settling down and letting herself be wrapped up in Clarke again.

~

"I guess we will for now... unless I can change your mind." Clarke smiled wickedly as she climbed on top of Lexa and brought her hands to the girl's ribs and began tickling her.

"Never! Clarke!" Lexa managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

"Say it!" Clarke did not let up as her fingers danced up and down Lexa's sides, hitting all the spots she knew were ticklish.

"NOPE!" Lexa could feel herself going from the tickling being fun to when it started to hurt, but didn't care. "I. Will. Not. Submit!" She was gritting her teeth through the laughter.

"You will submit! I am the president!" Clarke only let up slightly so she didn't suffocate her girlfriend, but the tickling continued.

"Absolutely not. Heda doesn't bow to Wanheda." Lexa could manage full sentences now and the pain was letting up.

Clarke increased the speed of her fingers. Full sentences meant that she wasn't laughing enough. "You can end this if you just tell the truth."

"The truth is _you_ taste better than _me_!" Lexa's voice was getting louder, amplified by her laughter once again.

"LIAR!" Clarke went straight for Lexa's sides, focusing on that area as she continued tickling. Her arms were getting tired but she wasn't giving up.

"Okay... okay!" Lexa held her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Say it!"

"I won't say it until you stop!"

"I'm not stopping until you say it."

She held up her right hand, "I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. And the truth is..."

"It is..."

She took a deep breath, grabbed the sheets and slid between Clarke's legs. She stopped only long enough to slide her tongue between the folds before she slipped out and tackled Clarke back on to the bed. "You. Taste. Better."

"Fuck you." Clarke stuck her tongue out at Lexa.

"That's what you get for tickle torturing me!"

"I'll do it again." Clarke grabbed Lexa's sides, squeezing them

She slipped her hands under Clarke's, wrapped them around her wrists and brought her wrists above Clarke's head. "Oh no, you won't."

"Oh yes I will." Clarke wiggled out of the girl's grasp and flipped them over, straddling her hips and pinning her own hands above her head.

"We can do this all day if you like, Clarke." Lexa looked up at her angrily.

"I plan on it until you tell me the truth."

Lexa swiped a leg across Clarke's, knocking her off balance and used the other as leverage to turn them over yet again. "I ALREADY AM."

"LIAR!" Clarke jumped up and tackled Lexa again, this time reaching over the bed and grabbing a pair of handcuffs from the box of toys and securing Lexa's hands to the headboard.

"CLARKE! You're kidding me right?" Her hands were shaking inside the handcuffs, now rattling against the headboard.

"Listen, I just need to tell me the truth or I'll have to use more... drastic measures." Clarke reached down into the box and pulled out one of Lexa's favorite vibrators.

"That's what I'm saying, I am telling the truth. You'll never get the response you want, because I am ALREADY telling you the TRUTH!" Lexa rolled her eyes, even as she looked at the toy in Clarke's hand.

"Mm, you're still lying." Clarke pressed the button as the toy buzzed to life and she pressed it in between Lexa's folds right on her clit.

Lexa shook her head, "Nope." She gasped. "Your crazy interrogation techniques will not make me fold, Clarke." She was already gritting her teeth against how heavenly the vibe felt against her.

Clarke pulled the toy off and ran a hand up Lexa's stomach. "Let's put it this way. You don't get an orgasm until you admit the truth, got it?"

Lexa's eyes went wide as her mouth gaped. "Oh hohoho- hold up a minute. Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Tell the truth and I'll let you."

"Make me, Clarke."

Clarke raised an eyebrow and pressed the vibrator against her, leaning over and watching her.

Lexa gulped feeling herself dripping onto the bed. Still, she kept her mouth shut and tried desperately not to move against the vibe, fearing edging faster.

"How's it feel?"

She opened her eyes, not realizing how close Clarke had moved. "Fine, I can do this all day."

Clarke pulled it off, leaning in close to Lexa's face. "Mhmm."

Lexa leaned as far forward as she could and kissed Clarke, anger fueling it, catching Clarke's bottom lip in between her teeth as she pulled away.

Clarke hungrily kissed back, pressing Lexa down into the mattress and replacing the vibrator.

Lexa's reaction was instantaneous, hips jolting up to meet the vibe and moaning behind the kiss.

Clarke smirked, pressing down harder on the vibrator. "Tell me."

Forcing herself to stop whimpering, Lexa shook her head and met Clarke's eyes, "No."

Clarke pressed harder before retracting it. "This is only going to get painful."

Lexa squirmed underneath Clarke, "Only because you refuse to admit I've been right all along."

"Liar." Clarke growled and pressed the vibrator back, pushing two fingers inside her.

Lexa whimpered from Clarke's fingers in addition to the vibe. She was already so close, she just started to clench around Clarke's fingers as her neck arched, the top of her head digging into the pillow.

Clarke pulled everything away, smirking.

Lexa groaned, feeling her body already screaming from being denied. She also knew it was only the first of many times this would happen. Heda would not go down without a fight. "CLARKE!"

"You taste better than me, Clarke. There's no other truth!"

"Still lying.” Clarke pressed the vibrator against her again.

Lexa squirmed under the vibrator, it only pushed her back to the edge faster. Still pushing through it she argued "Not lying. Clarke."

Clarke pulled it off. "Tell me."

"What? How you taste sweeter than honey?" Lexa was struggling with the words as her body was left shivering from the sudden lack of stimulation.

"Change one word in that sentence and I'll let you cum."

"How I'm convinced I could get high just off the taste of you!" Lexa eyes were shut trying to find some sort of relief, trying to bring her breathing back to normal.

"Nope. You're making this hard on yourself."

"Actually you're the one making things difficult, Daddy." Lexa almost spat the words back at Clarke.

"Now baby girl that was mean." Clarke pressed the vibrator against her again, this time sliding 3 fingers inside her.

Lexa's hands were balled into tight fists inside the handcuffs, eyes squeezed shut. "It's only the truth. Daddy tastes better. Plus, there's nothing sexier than Daddy coming undone underneath me."

"Come on baby girl, just say it already."

Lexa could feel how wet she was, feel it all slipping past Clarke's fingers inside her. The buzzing on her clit had her floating so close to subspace she was sure she'd pass out the next time Clarke denied her. But damn it. She was right! "No. YOU TASTE BETTER!" She was getting louder every minute

Clarke pulled her fingers and the vibrator away. "Uh-uh. You're getting too loud. Don't make daddy have to punish you because of that."

Lexa thought she was never going to be able to come again. Her vision was getting spotty at best. At this point a spanking session might even push her over, but she knew Clarke wouldn't let it happen. She knew she was backed into a corner, but she didn't know what to do. Her internal dilemma was probably apparent to Clarke by now, Clarke read her too easily by now.

Clarke leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Just say it and Daddy will make it all go away."

Lexa still was torn between being the ever obedient baby girl Clarke loved and conceding or fighting her way through another couple of bouts, probably getting too loud and actually provoking Clarke into punishing her. And people say subs don't make the decisions...

"Please baby girl. You know Daddy doesn't want to see you hurting."

Lexa opened her eyes and locked on to Clarke's eyes searching for her answer, and instead just getting briefly lost in their pure blue sea.

"Just say it Lex... come on."

She took a deep breath, bracing herself for the self-disappointment that would follow after the high. SHE WAS STILL RIGHT! The words felt weighted on her tongue as she lied, "Fine, I taste better than you do, Daddy."

"Good girl." Clarke pressed the vibrator against her and slipped all three fingers back inside her, curling them right against the spot that would send her flying.

Lexa was lost with fireworks behind her eyes. Being brought to the edge so many times only made the final fall that much more explosive. She wasn't sure what happened, if she had screamed or not, if it had been Clarke's name or Daddy that had crossed her lips. All she knew was that she fell beyond subspace as she finally climaxed, her body both in extreme pleasure and extreme relief.

Clarke kept curling her fingers, milking out the orgasm as Lexa thrashed underneath her.

Lexa had lost all concept of the passage of time, but when her eyes opened and Clarke was still over her, she figured it couldn't have been that long. "Thank you, Daddy" She smiled.

Clarke unlocked the handcuffs and tossed them off to the side before grabbing Lexa's wrists and gently kissing the red marks where they had struggled against the metal.

Lexa was cooing as Clarke lips soothed away the ache in her wrists. It was about all she could handle as she laid there, gathering her strength again.

Once she had kissed every mark, Clarke pulled the girl in close against her body.

Lexa cuddled in against her girlfriend, and placed soft kisses against Clarke's ear. "You know I hate it when you make me lie."

"But it wasn't a lie. I just made you tell the truth."

"You keep saying that."

"I keep telling you the truth. Daddy would never lie to her baby girl."

She rolled away briefly and retrieved the bottle of vodka from the side of the bed. "Is this all we have up here?" She asked as she twisted off the cap.

"I don't know, did you finish off your tequila?"

Lexa passed the bottle over to Clarke and spun on her stomach to look under the bed. "A-hah!" Was her cry of victory as she brought the bottle up onto the bed and took a rather large swig from it.

"There you go." Clarke took a swig from her bottle before propping herself up against the headboard. "So, you planning on wearing our letters all week to bring in those horny freshmen for rush?"

"If that's what you want, I am your walking advertisement." Lexa chuckled, taking another swig from her bottle and sitting with her legs tucked underneath her across from Clarke.

"You know how good you look in my shirts. You'll draw all the guys and gay girls. We have Lincoln to draw in the gay guys and straight girls."

"GP the unstoppable force on campus! We still need to find accessories for Friday night."

"Well since you're probably too sensitive to go for round 17, might as well do it now." Clarke took another swig before recapping the bottle.

Lexa fell sideways on the bed, "NOT MY FAULT!" She lifted the bottle of tequila up and then rolled over.

"Completely your fault. If you had just told me the truth while I was tickling you none of this would have happened."

Lexa growled at Clarke, "Just go find what you want me to wear around your favorite neck for Friday..." Her eyes narrowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a childish argument with such an adult subject... ;)
> 
> \- CeSelle29


	7. Chapter 7

**PREVIOUSLY**

Lexa growled at Clarke, "Just go find what you want me to wear around your favorite neck for Friday..." Her eyes narrowed.

~

"I know exactly the thing." Clarke jumped up and walked over to the dresser, opening the small box and pulling out the necklace she had gotten Lexa for her birthday.

"Oh?" Lexa perked up as her eyes followed Clarke, shamelessly staring at her ass as she walked away.

The necklace itself was kind of short, but the jewels hanging off of it extended down Lexa's chest and ended right where her cleavage started. The emeralds were almost the exact color of Lexa's eyes and only made them pop out even more.

"Ah, I think you're right, it will tell you exactly where you should be looking all night." Lexa smirked before her lips wrapped around the tequila bottle again.

"My eyes won't leave that spot either." Clarke winked as she put the necklace back and climbed back on the bed as her phone buzzed.

"Who's that? Is that Raven complaining about the noise coming out of this room earlier?" Lexa laughed.

"And I quote her text: 'Did you let the poor girl cum yet?'" Clarke laughed as she shot back a quick reply before tossing her phone on the side table.

"I'm still waiting for the day when you get tired of hearing my begging."

"Never. I could never get tired of hearing your voice drip with need... begging me to let you cum finally..." Clarke let her voice drop lower on the second half of the statement.

"And so the gag in your box sits unused." Lexa leaned over, bringing her forehead to meet Clarke's.

"Maybe someday." Clarke smirked, closing her eyes.

"If you're not going to use it, maybe you should pass it to Raven. She and Anya aren't exactly quiet either." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Especially earlier. That was fun listening to them before the meeting."

"I'm giving mad props to Anya for getting Raven that worked up."

"Eh. Raven hadn't gotten laid all summer from what she said. Glad she finally locked Anya down though. I can hear the pornos she watches from down the hall."

"Oh jeez, I'm glad I haven't had to hear that yet. I just thought hearing Raven yelling ‘Anya... _fuck_... stop fucking around!’ was hilariously entertaining" Lexa laughed at her own impression.

"There have been some... shall, we say... interesting ones."

"No! Don't tell me! I don't want to know what that girl is watching." Lexa shook her head violently and pushed Clarke away.

"I know all of her kinks now."

"Alright... be nice. It's not as though your list is tiny. No kink-shaming Raven."

"Oh ho ho, you have not HEARD what she watches."

"Was that a clue?"

"Take that how you may."

"Oh god! Clarke! I can't believe GP has had this house for how many years and never thought to invest in some sound-proofing!"

"Apparently, no one in the past has had the problem of a girl who can't get laid and is apparently partially deaf because she needs her porn at 100% volume without headphones."

"She can't be the first!"

"I don't know! I haven't heard of this problem before."

"You're president, shouldn't you... uh, I don't know? Talk to her!"

"Well it doesn't matter now because she and Anya have it covered."

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Alright... So what did you text back to her anyway?"

"Asking if she was jealous because Anya wasn't here." Clarke smirked as she uncapped the bottle of vodka and took a swig. "When are your classes tomorrow?"

"9, 1 and 3 I think." Lexa grabbed her phone and opened her calendar.

Clarke groaned. "That's early."

"I'm sorry Clarke, not all of us are capable of manipulating our schedule to avoid any classes that start before 10:30 AM."

"Maybe you just need to change your major." Clarke grinned. "Lunch tomorrow? Noon in the student center?

"Mhmm, sounds good to me!" Lexa returned the grin and placed a peck on Clarke's cheek before standing up off the bed and trying to find a comfy t-shirt from everything scattered around the floor. "Clarke... It's like the second week of school. How is your room this messy already?"

"Because I moved in a month ago with Raven to get the house ready?"

Lexa found a letter shirt on the floor and slipped it over her head. "Still?" She gestured widely over the room, "It's a tiny room. Don't you think you should keep it clean? How the hell are you going to study in here?"

"Study? Really? Do I _have_ to?" Clarke pouted.

"CLARKE!" Lexa jumped back on the bed and pounced on top of her girlfriend. "Yes, you have to! If you don't pass, what am I going to do when you go home? What am I gonna do without my Daddy?" She gave Clarke an Eskimo kiss.

"Mm, what if I pass without studying?" Clarke leaned up and kissed her. "Now move, I have to get dress. Care to accompany me to the liquor store?"

"Clarke, you need to put in SOME effort. Please? What if I don't let you move?"

"I'll just have to tickle you again."

"Aw come on! You're no fun!" Lexa climbed off the bed, pouted at her girlfriend and bent over to pick up her shorts and underwear.

Clarke rolled off the bed and slapped the girl's ass as she bent over before retrieving her own clothing.

Lexa hopped forward and squeaked, secretly relishing in the sharp pain spreading from where Clarke's hand had landed. She jumped on top of Clarke's back and kissed her neck.

Clarke caught her just as she hit her back, laughing. "I need to get dressed so we can go out."

"Fine!" Lexa sulked, climbing back down. "You started it!"

"We'll stop wherever you'd like after we drop the kegs off."

"Hurry up and put your clothes on. You being naked makes me want to jump you again."

Clarke pulled on her clothes before grabbing her hat and phone and walked out, beckoning Lexa to follow.

Lexa slipped her Heda snapback on and slid into some flip-flops, running after Clarke, down the stairs and out the front door.

Clarke grabbed her wallet and keys before following Lexa out to the truck. The kegs were already secured in the back from last night.

Lexa swung her way up into the passenger seat and secured her seat belt, waiting impatiently for Clarke to jump in the truck.

Clarke hopped in and started it up, pulling out of the driveway and onto the street before driving towards the liquor store.

Lexa leaned across the front seat and rested her head against Clarke's shoulder, continuing to stare out the windshield. She rested her hand on Clarke's thigh, sliding it carefully along the soft skin.

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and interlocked their fingers, pressing a kiss to her knuckles while stopped at a red light.

Lexa turned her head and started to lightly kiss her way from behind Clarke's ear down her neck.

"Lex, baby, I'm driving..." Clarke's head was beginning to tilt away from the girl, her hand gripping the steering wheel a bit too tight.

"Aw, too much distraction?" Lexa was trying to sound innocent.

"Just a bit." Clarke turned and pulled into the liquor store parking lot, pulling around back to the loading bay normally for semis.

Lexa waited for Clarke to put the truck in park before she turned Clarke's head to look at her. She kissed her with obvious intentions, just when she could feel Clarke start to moan into the kiss she pulled away, unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out of the pick-up. "Titus, Aden, we got kegs..." She shouted, slamming the door.

Clarke sat there for a second, lips still parted, stunned. It took her almost a full minute to climb out of the truck and head around to help Aden with the kegs.

Lexa looked at Clarke out of the corner of her eye as she was unloading the back of the truck with Aden. She smiled to herself, knowing full well what state her girlfriend was in after that kiss.

After Clarke had put down the last keg she pulled out the paper with the order for Friday's party.

Lexa watched Clarke walk over to hand Aden the order. She leaned against the back end of the truck, still looking at the curve of Clarke's ass in her shorts. Her lip subconsciously found its way between her teeth.

Clarke walked back over, placing her hands on the truck on either side of Lexa. "So beautiful, where are we headed?"

"Somewhere where I can pin you down on that truck seat and get back at you." Lexa smiled as she looped her fingers into Clarke's belt loops

"Mm, not now. I was just gonna take you out shopping or to get food and save that for later."

"Let's go get food then... If I can't eat you."

"I'm for dessert." Clarke winked and walked around, climbing in the truck. "Where are we heading baby girl?"

"I don't know, how about burgers?"

"Mm, sounds good."

Lexa hopped in the truck and buckled herself in.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke drove downtown, pulling into a space on the street near one of the local burger joints.

Lexa hopped out of the truck and held the door open for Clarke. "After you."

"Isn't that my job?" Clarke chuckled as she took a seat over at the counter.

"Oh, shush. Don't go getting all insecure. I'm allowed to open the door for my girlfriend on occasion." She pecked Clarke's cheek and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to treat you." Clarke leaned over and whispered in her ear. "That's what Daddies do."

"That's why you're paying!" She stuck her tongue out at Clarke and swiveled on her stool.

"Wow, thanks. I feel the love."

Lexa pulled her over to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure you'll find a way to treat me, Daddy." When Lexa pulled away it was just in time to see the waitress walk up and ask for their drink order.

"Chocolate milkshake please."

"Same!" Lexa piped up immediately. As the waitress walked away, Lexa interlaced her fingers with Clarke's.

"So, what cholesterol-building option are you getting today?"

"Um..." Lexa tapped a finger on the side of her chin "I'm thinking, bacon cheeseburger."

"Laaaaame." Clarke chuckled. "Why not get the 'Walk of Shame' like me?"

"No, not today, but I'm going for cheese fries, so…" Lexa shrugged looking at Clarke.

"Might have to steal some off you then. Or maybe I'll just hit the gym later, so I don't kill my body."

"I'll go with you if you want!"

"You'll go because you like seeing me all sweaty and half naked."

Lexa nodded shamelessly as the waitress brought over there chocolate shakes and asked for their orders.

Clarke ordered their meals, winking at Lexa.

Lexa blushed as she went back to swiveling on the stool.

Clarke chuckled as the waitress left. She took a sip of her milkshake.

Lexa picked up her milkshake and played with the straw in her mouth even as she sipped it. Despite being incredibly hungry, Lexa was still antsy for Clarke's touch.

Clarke could tell how antsy Lexa was, so she placed her free hand on Lexa's leg. "I like ‘weekend you’ a lot. Do you really have to go back to ‘school you’ tomorrow?"

Lexa slouched, "Clarke, I keep trying to explain to you, the whole reason as you say 'weekend me' can exist is because so-called 'school me' exists in the first place."

Clarke pouted. "Yeah, but ‘school you’ is so blah. ‘Weekend you’ is fun."

Lexa scoffed, "Clarke, ‘school me’ is still me. Are you really telling me you find more than half of me boring? School work doesn't have to be boring."

"But, it is compared to the stuff ‘weekend you’ does."

"Clarke, do I need to be panicked about our relationship?"

"No baby girl, don't worry."

"But, you find an entire aspect of me boring. That's kind of a downer."

"Not boring. Just... not as fun as weekend you."

Lexa huffed and sulked, dropping her head into her hands. "But if ‘school me’ didn't exist, I wouldn't be here. I'd lose my scholarship and I'd have to go home." She looked at Clarke, her hands dropping back onto the counter. "Anyway, let's change the subject. Friday is Dress for Sex-cess, what's the plan for Saturday?"

"Saturday is invitation only. Probably just casual stuff so we can get an eye on possible pledges before we have to send bids out."

"Alright, has anyone actually made enough of an impression to end up on your radar?"

"A couple so far. Not enough though."

The waitress brought over their burgers and the cheese fries. "Well, hopefully the events this week will help then." Lexa added already digging into the fries

"Yeah, let's hope." Clarke took a bite of her burger and looked at Lexa. "Hey, I'm sorry."

Lexa looked over to Clarke, a fry still sticking out of her mouth. She quickly ate the last of it and raised an eyebrow at Clarke. "Hmm?"

"About what I said."

"Thank you, Clarke." She leaned over and rested her head on Clarke's shoulder, catching a whiff of Clarke's shampoo as she inhaled.

Clarke smiled and took another bite of her burger. She put the burger down before quickly swiping a cheese fry and popping it in her mouth.

Lexa lifted her head, took an enormous bite of her burger and proceeded to nearly choke while trying to chew it.

"Hey, easy there." Clarke patted her back gently. "I know you desperately want me to kiss you but I'd rather not do it while giving mouth to mouth."

"It's just," but it came out mumbled around the burger still in her mouth. Lexa swallowed the last of it, "It's just the bacon smelled so good!"

"Yeah, but you should savor it." Clarke chuckled. "When I first saw you, I had you pegged as a vegetarian health nut. Good thing you like meat, I couldn't do with the kale smoothies."

"But the bacon, Clarke! BACON!" Lexa was holding her burger with one hand and pointing to the obnoxious amount of bacon piled on her burger

"Yes I know! I have bacon too!" Clarke mocked her by repeating the actions with her own burger.

Lexa shook her head and dove back into the burger. Without looking she went to grab a fry from the plate, but found it wouldn't budge. She looked over and found Clarke had apparently tried to grab the same fry.

Clarke looked up at her. "Excuse me, that's my fry.

"If by your fry, you mean the one you're feeding to me? Then yes, it most certainly is your fry."

Clarke went to say something, but stopped as another evil grin spread over her face. She took the fry and put half of it between her teeth, leaning over toward Lexa.

Lexa caught on immediately and leaned in to catch the other half in her mouth.

Clarke pushed forward until their lips connected, sharing their cheesy, starchy kiss, before pulling away and chewing on her fry.

Lexa giggled, she looked around the burger joint and found no one was within earshot. "Okay, if you won't admit that _you_ taste better than me, will you at least admit that you taste better than cheese fries? Because I would much rather be eating you right now."

"Mm, I don't know. Cheese fries are pretty tasty." Clarke stole another, popping it into her mouth with a satisfied smirk.

Lexa growled softly, staring at Clarke and turned back to her milkshake and burger, unsatisfied with her girlfriend's refusal to admit the truth. "There's a reason we consider you dessert, Clarke." She added as an afterthought.

"Maybe. I consider _you_ dessert though."

"Yeah, but I'm like boring vanilla ice cream in a bowl. You're a whole god damn sundae, with a cherry on top."

"Excuse you, you are an entire ice cream cake."

"You're Mile High Apple Pie a la mode. You're literally _classic_. You're a god damn banana split, Clarke. You're fucking baklava, drenched in honey."

"I am not a banana split. There is not banana there." Clarke winked.

"I never said I'd object..." Lexa winked back.

"Well then I have an idea for when we get back to the house."

Lexa shivered with the anticipation and went back to eating her burger.

Clarke finished hers and wiped her hands off before finishing her milkshake.

Lexa tilted her milkshake cup back to finish off the last little bit and in the process ended up with a little on her nose. She turned to Clarke, giggling "I think I may have a little something on my nose."

"Here, I got it." Clarke grabbed both of Lexa's cheeks and pulled her over, licking the drop off her nose

Lexa's face scrunched up, her smile stretching wide across her face. "Shall we?" she asked as she went back to swiveling on the stool.

Clarke pulled out her wallet and laid the money on the counter. "Let's go then."

Lexa held her hand out for Clarke's and hopped off the stool. They headed over to the doorway and Lexa stopped in her tracks.

"Stopping? So I can hold the door for you this time?" Clarke walked up and opened the door, holding it for her.

Lexa winked, "Well, I figured you'd appreciate the opportunity."

Clarke held out her hand, motioning for Lexa to step through the open door.

Lexa hopped over the threshold gracefully and headed back to the truck.

Clarke followed, climbing in and starting it up.

"So, back to the house then" Lexa asked leaning over and placing her hand on Clarke's thigh.

"And straight upstairs." Clarke drove maybe a bit too fast back to the house but pulled in the driveway and hopped out.

Lexa followed, ran up the stairs to the house and then waited for Clarke.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke unlocked the door and stepped in, quickly shushing Lexa and listening as she could hear the floorboards repeatedly creak upstairs.

"Uh oh, is Anya finally back?" Lexa whispered in her ear.

Clarke nodded and went upstairs, passing by Raven's room and quickly banging on the door before running into her room to the sounds of two girls screaming in surprise.

Lexa stood at the top of the staircase waiting to see if one of the two girls in question would come running out. Sure enough about two seconds later, Raven came running out of the room and tore down the hallway in a robe. Lexa stayed flat against the wall by the stairs the entire time, stifling her laughter.

Raven headed straight to Clarke's room and barged in to find her doubled over in laughter.

"CLARKE GRIFFIN! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Raven was screaming, her face was bright red. Although in anger or embarrassment Clarke wouldn't know. She hoped it was both.

"I'm surprise... you two stopped!" Clarke was gasping for breath. "How long ago did you two start? Right before we got home?"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Way to kill the mood, WANheda."

"Oh please, you know full well the second that robe comes off you'll be right where you two left off."

Raven huffed, stomping her foot and stormed out of the room. Lexa had started to slowly approach Clarke's room and ended up running right into Raven. All Lexa could do was laugh.

Clarke stood in the doorway shaking her head.

Raven almost threw Lexa out of the way and continued her rage fit back to her room. Before the door slammed, Clarke and Lexa heard, "YOU TWO BETTER KEEP IT DOWN OR PUT SOME MUSIC ON!"

Clarke doubled over laughing again as she could hear Raven banging things around the room and Anya trying to calm her down.

Lexa scurried into the room, rubbing her arm from bumping into the wall when Raven moved past her. "Okay, as funny as that was, that was kind of a dick move, Clarke."

"Hey, payback from last year. Remember how she interrupted us? At least I didn't barge into the room."

"True," Lexa closed the door and flipped the lock. She noticed Clarke watching her hands, "What? Just in case she tries for some payback!"

Clarke smirked then walked over to her toy box. "So..."

"So..." Lexa found herself stuck with her back to the door as she watched Clarke head over to the toy box. Her feet were frozen, but her mind was spinning and she could feel her stomach getting tight with the heat building between her legs.

Clarke sorted through the items until she found what she was looking for. "So, dessert... how does a banana split sundae sound?"

Lexa didn't know how to respond, she wasn't opposed to this, but she was nervous as all hell. She could feel her lip quivering even as she nodded at Clarke.

"Nervous? What if I give you an incentive?" Clarke slowly stripped off her clothes and laid down on the bed where Lexa could see right in between her legs. She slowly slid the dildo inside her, pumping it a few times and moaning. She then pulled it out and put the harness on, the dildo glistening with juices.

Lexa couldn't help but stare. Clarke knew just how to entice her, but it didn't mean she had any idea of what to do. She moved towards Clarke, clearly waiting for direction. She had never been so thankful for her submissive side and for a girlfriend that understood it well. _Very well_.

"Clothes off first. Then I'll guide you through it."

Lexa moved half hypnotized, pulling her shirt off over her head, slipping out of her shorts and underwear and leaving them in a pile with her flip-flops. She undid the clasp on her bra and let it fall away. The last thing she felt was Clarke's hand lifting off her snapback.

"Crawl up in between my legs and start with the tip. Just wrap your lips around it and suck gently."

Lexa crawled on the bed, but her nerves were getting the best of her. She hated that she was this nervous. She didn't even understand why she was this nervous. She was ranting in her own head for fucks sake. Her entire body was shaking, but she was still so excited somehow. Excited to be able to share something new with Clarke. But what she really needed right now was for Clarke to get her out of her own head.

"Lexa, focus on me, nothing else."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened her mouth. She felt her lips wrap around the very tip and sighed when everything that was Clarke fell on her tongue.

"Good girl. Suck on that there. When you're ready, I want you to bob on it. Slide down a little, then back up."

She took a minute to get used to the feeling of having her mouth stretched around it. Her tongue swirling to lick up every drop of Clarke left. It was the search for more that sent Lexa farther down and she worked her way back up slowly. As she slid down a second time, she finally dared to open her eyes and looked up at Clarke.

"Oh fuck baby girl... just like that." Clarke could feel the harness rubbing up against her with every movement. With Lexa looking at her though, every feeling shot straight to her core

Clarke's response drove her further, boosting her confidence. She tried to go lower, testing how much she could actually take, all the while still watching, waiting for Clarke's reaction.

Clarke's head rolled back onto the pillows, one hand gripping Lexa's hair. Just watching her slide down farther was going to send Clarke over the edge, not the feeling of the harness.

Lexa was bobbing up and down in earnest now, loving how when she slid her way down Clarke's hand in her hair would grip just a little tighter. Almost as if telling her not to worry about not getting all the way down. She kept trying to make it down to the base but couldn't get any farther. She sat up and sulked.

"Use your tongue if you can't get down there. Start at the base and lick all the way up the shaft." Clarke's voice was strained now as she shifted on the bed.

Lexa took one calming breath and then settled back down. She looked up at Clarke and slowly licked her way up the entire shaft, stopping her progress every so often to swirl around, catching little tastes of Clarke she missed and moaning when she found them

Even though Clarke wasn't looking she knew exactly what Lexa was doing. She grasped her hair again, pulling slightly. "Stick your tongue out..."

Lexa did exactly that and again slid just a little further down the shaft. She somehow cooed her victory despite her mouthful.

" _Fuck_..." Clarke's hips bucked up slightly. The feeling of Lexa's throat pushing the harness against her was almost too much.

Lexa worked her way back down from about halfway one more time. Clarke's hand in her hand in her hair was her constant reminder of how well she was doing. As she started to feel the dildo bottom out at the back of her throat, she relaxed, slid her tongue out and slid down a little further, this time swallowing a bit and making it down all the way, her nose hitting Clarke.

The minute Clarke could feel Lexa's nose against the soft skin of her abs she gasped as her head rolled back again and her eyes squeezed shut. The harness has barely even touched her clit but she found herself tumbling over the edge.

Lexa swirled her tongue around as she worked her way back up to the tip. All the while watching as Clarke came undone. It still was her favorite sight to see, no matter how it happened.

"Oh fuck...you definitely deserve a reward after that..."

Lexa felt the dildo pop out of her mouth as her jaw dropped. She then immediately bit her lip, "What kind of reward, Daddy?"

"Whatever you want baby girl."

"Hmmm" Lexa crawled up to kiss Clarke. "I could ask to use my reward to make you admit I was right. You taste better than I do." She heard Clarke inhale, ready to jump on the defense. "But that's going to get me punished, so instead..." Lexa snuggled in underneath Clarke's arm and became quiet in her contemplation.

"So instead..." Clarke held her there, waiting for a response.

Lexa reply was mumbled as she flushed bright red and buried her face in Clarke's chest.

"Hmm? Repeat please baby girl?"

Lexa felt Clarke lift her chin, "Fuck me please Daddy."

"How do you want me to fuck you baby girl?" Clarke blue eyes bore down into the green ones that were trying to escape her gaze.

"Please Daddy." Lexa took a deep breath, "Leave the harness on."

"Alright, slide up here baby girl." Clarke sat up and climbed on top of Lexa, pulling the girl's legs around her waist before she slowly slid into her.

Lexa's back arched from the feeling. "Oh fuck," she was already panting.

"Feels good huh? Want me to take it slow?"

All Lexa could do was nod, furiously. She looked deeply into Clarke's eyes, sharing just how much she was trusting her.

Clarke rolled her hips, starting a slow but smooth pace. One hand supported her weight above Lexa while the other came up to her breast, fingers rolling a hardened nipple between them.

She was nothing but whimpers, pressing into Clarke's hand. She wanted more but she didn't know what or how. Her hands had naturally ended up above her head, but she brought one up and tangled it in Clarke's hair, pulling it back to keep looking at her.

Even with the pull of Lexa's hand in her hair, Clarke managed to lower her mouth to Lexa's neck and began sucking and biting at the skin.

"Clarke," She whimpered out knowing that mark would still be there tomorrow. "More, please more."

Once she was satisfied with the mark that she knew her shirts wouldn't cover, Clarke kissed up Lexa's jaw. "More what, Lex?"

Everything was overwhelming her, so it took a minute to decide what more really needed to be. She grabbed Clarke's hips and pulled her in tighter, grinding and feeling friction against her clit. She opened her eyes and looked hungrily into Clarke's "More, faster Clarke."

"Faster it is." Clarke's hips sped up their thrusts, making sure to grind and roll so that she hit Lexa's clit every time.

Lexa was lost in a string of expletives, sky rocketing towards the edge. Her hips were bucking to meet Clarke's thrusts.

"Come on baby, cum for Daddy." Clarke leaned down again to attack the opposite side of Lexa's neck, nipping at the skin.

Lexa gasped at the bite and went tumbling over the edge. A quiet, "Thank you, Daddy" crossed her lips as she arched off the bed.

Clarke kissed the girl's cheek as her hips continued to roll, pushing her through the orgasm.

In her haze, Lexa's hands found their way back to Clarke's hips pulling them close one more time. She opened her eyes and kissed Clarke.

Breaking off the kiss, Clarke pressed her forehead against Lexa's "Another one? Or have you had enough?"

"Mmmmm, I can't believe I'm saying this, but enough... For now anyway."

"Alright." Clarke slowly slid the dildo out of her and unstrapped the harness, tossing it to the side.

Lexa pulled Clarke close to her, wanting to be wrapped up in her. "I do need to be able to walk tomorrow, you know."

"Mm, I could always carry you around instead." Collapsing on the bed, Clarke pulled the girl against her chest.

Lexa threw one leg over Clarke. "I hardly think that would be appropriate Clarke."

"I think it would be. Claiming my territory, just like with this." She dragged a finger over the newly formed mark on her neck.

"Mm, I love being yours. I'm so happy you're mine" she squeezed Clarke in a tight hug.

"Mm, and I love you." Clarke readjusted herself on the pillows.

"I love you" Lexa smiled. She looked out the window. "Whoa, what time is it?"

"I don't know, why? Is it getting late?"

"Clarke, the sun is starting to set!"

"Then it must be about 7ish."

"Yup, are you sure you don't have any work to finish up for tomorrow?"

"Nope." Clarke nuzzled her face into Lexa's hair, breathing in all the smells that were uniquely her.

"Nope as in no work or nope as in I have no clue?"

 "Shh..."

"Clarke..."

"Shh..."

"You want to curl up and fall asleep watching Netflix then? Or do you want to text Raven and make sure she's actually okay?"

"I'll text Raven, but Netflix sounds good."

"Mmkay, what do you feel like watching?"

"You choose." Clarke picked up her phone and shot a quick text to Raven.

Lexa started flipping through options trying to decide what she was in the mood for, she still hadn't made up her mind when she heard Clarke's phone buzz.

Clarke checked it, her face going pale. "Wow..."

"Oh shit, what did you do?"

"Nothing. I asked if I killed the mood, and she sent me a pic of..."

Lexa raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do I wanna know?"

"I'm not sure. Just know I didn't kill the mood.”

"Which as an answer will suffice until the curiosity gets the better of me. Just tell me, don't show me."

"Anya. And her face. Between Raven's legs."

"Well, damn. I guess you really didn't kill the mood."

"Nope not at all.”

Lexa continued scrolling and finally landed on Scrubs. She turned to Clarke, "Feel like laughing?"

"Sure, if I don't fall asleep."

"I just figure at this point, anything to help drown those two out down the hall."

"Yeah good point."

Lexa started an episode and curled into Clarke, turning the volume up several ticks to try and drown out Raven down the hall. It wasn't long before her eyelids were getting heavy.

Clarke had passed out about 5 minutes into the show, arm wrapped tightly around Lexa.

Last thing Lexa managed to do was press the power button for the TV and press a kiss against Clarke's soft skin before she let herself drift off too.


	10. Chapter 10

Anya appeared over her, "How are you feeling now?" She winked.

"Shit...that was...holy fuck..." Raven pushed some hair away from her face and looked up at her.

"Mmm, I should make you speechless more often" she laughed, helping to push the last few strands away from her face before kissing Raven.

"How did you do that?" Raven looked over the girl's face, still half stunned by it.

"I've got a talented tongue..." She brought her tongue to touch the tip of her nose. "You however, were loud enough to wake the entire floor."

"Well, your talented tongue caused that. Good thing we only had to worry about Clarke and Lexa tonight."

"With any luck they fell asleep." She collapsed on top of Raven with an "Oof" and started to nip at her neck. When she got to the end of her neck, she made sure to leave a mark that Raven would have to handle in the morning.

"An, really?" Raven groaned, tilting her head to the side.

"What? You know you like it." Anya rolled off of Raven and to the other side of the bed. She flopped back down on to the pillows and reached to the nightstand for Raven's phone, checking to see if Clarke had had a witty response to the picture they sent.

"Anything from Wanheda?" Raven turned on her side, curling up against Anya.

"Sadly? No. It's been pretty quiet down there for a while. I guess we're the only ones up. What do you feel like doing?" She wrapped her one arm around Raven and placed the phone back on the nightstand.

"Wanna go climb out on the roof? The view's amazing up there." Raven looked up at the girl. "Clarke and I used to hang out up there all the time."

"Can we bring snacks?" Anya asked, getting lost in Raven's eyes.

"Mhmm. Go grab whatever you want from the kitchen and meet me up in the attic. I'll get the blanket."

They both jumped off the bed, and threw on some clothes. Anya tiptoed down the squeaky stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a beer for each of them and snagged a couple bags of chips and popcorn from the pantry before sneaking back up the stair and running up to the attic.

Raven was already up there with an old blanket in her arms, waiting by the front window.

"Ready when you are," Anya smiled, holding up the two beers, the glass clanking together.

Raven climbed out the open window, holding her hand out to help Anya through. They climbed up a bit until they were almost at the peak before Raven laid the blanket down and sat down.

Anya sat down next to her, and handed over a beer, dropping the bags of snacks in front of her. She looked up, "Wow, for a college town we sure don't have a lot of light pollution."

"We're far enough away from town that it isn't too bad out here." Raven popped the cap off and took a sip, laying back against the roof.

Anya looked at the sky and then back down at Raven. Her hair was spread out across the blanket, her eyes were lit by the moon. She contemplated laying down next to Raven, but the view was too pretty. Instead she tucked her feet beneath her and continued sipping her beer.

"I remember when Clarke first showed me how to get out here. The view was amazing." Raven tucked her hands behind her head. "I was out here at least twice a week."

She couldn't stay away anymore, Anya needed to be closer. She carefully scooted her way across the blanket and laid down next to Raven. "You seem really happy up here," she said turning her head to stare at Raven, watching her watch the sky.

"I like coming up here and just relaxing." Raven wrapped an arm around the girl's waist.

She snuggled in closer. Raven was still so warm, she closed her eyes and breathed in more of Raven. "I could get used to this." Anya hadn't realized she said it out loud.

"Me too."

"Hmm you sure we can't just stay up here instead of going to classes?"

"If you wanna stay we can stay. Let's hope Lexa doesn't find us and drag us there."

"I think I'd like to stay anywhere if it meant I was with you."

"I like the sound of that."

Anya sighed quietly, nodding against Raven. She let silence fall for a bit between them. It didn't feel awkward, just Raven looking at the sky and her looking at Raven.

Raven watched the stars, picking out the ones she knew.

"So, you gonna tell me where things are? Or am I going to have to make things up?" Anya laughed finally rolling onto her back and staring up at the sky

"If you wanted to know you should have asked." Raven laughed and started pointing out basic things.

Anya nodded along, mostly just loving hearing Raven talk about something she loved.

Raven kept going, moving on onto constellations

As she started to run out of constellations, Anya felt Raven quiet down. She rolled onto her stomach and looked at her, "You know, you're really cute when you talk about things you love."

"Don't get me started on engineering then. I'll go on forever."

"I would be perpetually lost if you did. How about instead you fill me in on what happened at the meeting today?"

"Planning for Friday. Dress for Sex-cess Party."

"Sounds intriguing..."

"It's gonna be one helluva party."

"Have you figured out what you're wearing yet, Ms. VP?"

"Nope. That's your job."

"All mine? Hmm, challenge accepted."

"Other than Heda and Wanheda, we're gonna be the best looking couple there."

"New challenge accepted, to look better than Heda and Wanheda. I can't let my Broheda be inferior."

"But, I also can’t outshine my superior."

"Fine, than we're both going to look hotter than Lexa."

"Wanheda may get mad."

"Shhhh..."

"Let's hope she doesn't."

"Shhh, I'm busy making an inventory of your closet trying to decide what you're gonna wear."

"Oh, and what are your ideas?"

"I don't know! You keep interrupting my mental catalogue of your closet! Skirt or slacks?"

"What would you like to see me in?"

"I'd like to see you in nothing at all, but that means you're not leaving the room, which I'm positive Wanheda would take issue with... So again, skirt, dress or slacks?"

"Again, what will get you to keep your eyes on me all night?"

"Fine, let me make all the decisions."

"That's what I told you to do in the first place."

Anya huffed and rolled away from Raven.

"No come back." Raven pulled the girl back over to her.

Anya had her arms crossed, she was pouting and refusing to look at Raven.

"Babe, come on." Raven began pressing light kisses into the back of her neck.

"You don't have to be such a brat you know." Anya was still huffing out words, but really it was all an act to see how far she could push Raven.

"I'm soooooooorry." Raven moved around to the side of Anya's neck, nipping at the skin.

Anya's shoulder came up to her neck, shrugging Raven out of the way.

"Baaaaaabe." Raven was whining now, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl.

Anya sighed heavily, rolling her eyes not that Raven could see. "You're a real pain in the ass sometimes Reyes."

"But yet you're here with me." Raven grinned, poking her side.

"Yeah... I am..."

"And you haven't run away yet."

Anya finally turned around to face her. She bumped her forehead against Raven's, "Nope, I haven't. You're too cute to run away from."

"Works to my advantage." Raven leaned forward and gave a quick peck to Anya's lips.

"You're lucky I love that you're so cute... It makes decisions like what you're going to wear on Friday nearly impossible."

"Tomorrow night we can check my closet."

"You realize I can't take my eyes off of you no matter what, right?"

"I know you can't." Raven smiled, booping her on the nose.

Despite it still being summer weather the breeze on the roof was chilly. Anya started to shiver.

"Wanna head back in?" Raven pulled her in closer to give her some warmth.

"Mmm, your bed is so comfy."

"Then let's go." Raven stood carefully, helping Anya up and picking up the blanket.

Anya collected the beer bottles and snacks and headed back to the window and inside.

Raven followed, shutting up the attic and ending up in her room, plopping down on the bed.

Anya had taken everything back down to the kitchen and came back upstairs. She shut the door and almost vaulted onto the bed, landing nearly on top of Raven. "Bedtime?"

"Oof...yeah."

"I'm not turning off the lights." Anya crawled under the covers and stuck her tongue out at Raven.

"Then leave them on all night. I'm too comfy." Raven curled up against the girl, tucking her head against her shoulder.

Anya through the covers over their heads and pulled Raven even closer. "I'm happy as long as you're here."

"Sounds good to me." Raven leaned in closer and kissed her, softly.

Anya let the soft sounds of Raven breathing lull her off to sleep. It was no surprise to her that her dreams were just a little too sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, just a little cute Ranya for you all. ;)
> 
> -CeSelle29


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of Lexa's alarm pulled Clarke from a wonderful dream that she wasn't planning on sharing with anyone. She groaned and rolled over. "Lex...alarm..."

Lexa hand reached out blindly for the alarm, she managed to hit snooze and slowly started trying to open her eyes.

"Do you really have to go?" Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa's waist, pulling the girl flush against her.

"Yes, Clarke. I do actually have to go to class." It was still slightly groggy sounding. She tried to clear her throat. "Come on, don't do this to me Clarke."

"How about I make you a deal..."

"Clarke..." She tried to sound discouraging. She knew it wouldn't work.

"How long does it take you to walk to class? I know you prefer to walk."

"From here? 15 minutes if I'm taking my time." Lexa was getting more skeptical by the second.

"Then let's stay here for an extra 14 and I'll drive you there. It'll take a minute for me to get there with the Jeep."

“Clarke," She was rolling her eyes.

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"Daddy begging her baby girl. This is always a sight."

"Daddy can give something to her baby girl if she stays."

Lexa shivered, knowing full well Clarke would do just that if she stayed in the bed. She tried to force herself to leave the bed. The alarm went off again. She swiped it off.

"So, what's it gonna be baby girl?"

Lexa weighed the options. Get up now, have plenty of time to get ready, eat and get over to class. Or stay in bed, be pampered and loved and then rush around to get ready and out the door, possibly making it to class with a minute or two to spare. Her mind was already made up as she turned to Clarke. Her back arched into Clarke, "Please, Daddy."

"There's my baby girl." Clarke kissed her before turning them, Clarke laying on top of Lexa as her hand slid down between the girl's legs.

Lexa moaned, sliding down trying to get more friction and pressure from Clarke's hand.

"Mm, you're already wet baby girl. Did you dream about me last night?" Clarke slid two fingers into her, pumping and curling them slowly as her thumb began to circle around the girl's clit.

It was already so much, she was still so sensitive after the vibe torture from the day before. "Maybe... What would Daddy have to say about it?"

"Daddy like when her baby girl is thinking about her. Even when she's sleeping."

"You're never fully off my mind." Lexa's breathing was turning to pants. She was building so fast.

"That's the way it should be, since you're always stuck on my mind." Clarke sped up her thrusts, using her leg as leverage to pump deeper with every curl.

Lexa was ready to fall over the edge. She looked up at Clarke, "Fuck, please Daddy. Can I cum?"

"Oh, I love it when you ask. Go ahead baby."

Lexa fell over the edge, managing to keep eye contact with Clarke after closing her eyes for a split second. "I know, that's why I asked."

Clarke smiled as she curled one last time before pulling her fingers out. "Go shower. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not gonna have time, a granola bar is fine." Lexa said, groaning as she tried to sit up. Now she really didn't want to go to class.

"I'll make you something to go. Bagel?" Clarke rolled off and stood up, grabbing her own clothes.

"Perfect, toasted with butter!" She rolled out of bed and grabbed a towel and some clothes. She grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

Clarke smiled as she finished getting dressed, calling out as Lexa left the room. "Make sure you're wearing my letters!" She then headed downstairs and popped a bagel in the toaster, pulling the butter and foil out.

Lexa double checked the shirt she had grabbed and then scurried off to the shower. She was out in just a couple of minutes. She hopped down the stairs after having collected her phone and snapback from Clarke's room in shorts and a letter tank with a sports bra underneath. She sat down to slip into her socks and sneakers. "Come take a look at the outfit, love!" She called from the living room.

Clarke walked in as she was pulling her jacket on, snapback already on her head. "Mm, I love it." She pecked Lexa's cheek while handing her the foil-wrapped bagel. Clarke grabbed her keys and put her sunglasses on as she went into the garage.

Lexa grabbed her backpack from the hall, put on her sunglasses and followed Clarke out into the garage. She opened the foil and started chomping down on the bagel. "Mmmm, thank you!" She smiled and pecked Clarke's cheek as she settled in the passenger seat of the Jeep.

Once the garage door opened, Clarke backed out onto the street and headed in the direction of campus. "Where's your class?"

"The humanities building... kill me I don't know why anyone would think putting a poli-sci class at 9 am was good idea."

"Mm, alright. I'll drop you off right outside the building." Clarke laughed. "Or you could be like me with later classes."

"Not my fault. There were no other sections open by the time I registered."

"Well maybe your last name shouldn't start with W."

"Blame my parents, not me, Griffin." The car pulled to a stop and Lexa kissed Clarke and hopped out of the car, still carrying her bagel.

"Well maybe you should change it." Clarke winked while she let the car idle.

"Maybe I will!" She hollered back, heading up the stairs of the building.

Clarke looked over her sunglasses, watching the girl walk- well, watching her ass while she walked upstairs. She almost didn't notice a certain someone pop around to the driver’s side of the Jeep.

Bellamy popped his head around the window, "Enjoying the view there, Princess?"

"Blake what are you doing he- were you just looking at my girl?!"

"Whoa there, Princess. No need to get all over protective. It's not my fault she shakes her ass when she walks up the stairs."

"Give me one reason not to punch you because you've given me enough already to do so."

"Because you're looking at an assistant professor? Who happens to be heading next door to the sciences building. What? You think I'm going to try and steal your girl?"

"Back off Blake." Clarke practically growled at him. "And move before I run you over."

He backed away from the vehicle, holding up his hands, "Sure thing Princess." he spat out. "Have a good day!"

Clarke sped off, leaving Bellamy behind. Once she got back to the house, she shot Lexa a quick text. 'B. Blake in sci building. Ignore him. Lunch at 12 still?'

‘Yes, please! Looking forward to sitting next you. This prof is droning on. I wish we could just get to debating already, but he's just lecturing. ON and ON and ON...’

'Just pretend I'm there with you.'

‘This is not last year's seminar Clarke...’

'Pretend it is.'

‘Clarke, I do need to try and pay attention...’

'No you don't. You're smart enough.'

‘Enough? Hah, rude.’

'That was a compliment baby girl.'

‘Shhh, this lecture hall isn't very full. He's going to notice I'm texting.’

'So? Fuck him, I'm more important.'

‘Clarke,’ Lexa was squirming in her seat in the lecture hall. She wasn't one for slouching usually, but it was making it a little easier to hide her phone behind the girl's head in front of her.

'See you at lunch. :*'

‘CLARKE!!!’

Clarke smirked but didn’t respond. She went back upstairs and climbed back into bed.

Lexa was stuck in the middle of the lecture hall. There was no easily getting out of the row to sneak out. She looked at her phone, completely displeased at not seeing any sign of an ellipse at the bottom of her screen. She looked around her. There was a guy sitting 3 seats to her left and a girl sitting 5 seats to her right, not to mention the girl sitting directly in front of her. Lexa sank down in her seat even farther. Memories of Clarke slipping her hand up her skirt last year flooded her mind.

Clarke set her alarm and fell asleep.

 _Fingers tracing their way up the inside of her leg._ Lexa tried to push the thoughts away and listen to the prof at the front of the room. But she had been so lost in her texts with Clarke she had no idea what he was even talking about. She tried sitting up, but as she slid across the padded chair of the seat the friction built yet again. She groaned internally. The ache was not going away. _Hot breath on her ear_ _"Don't make a sound, baby girl. Shhh.”_ Lexa HAD to get out of this lecture hall. She looked at the clock. 9:25. Fuuuuuuck.

Clarke woke up a few minutes later. She couldn't sleep, knowing what condition Lexa was in. She shot back a text. 'How you holding up?'

‘Fuck you...’

‘I'll do that at lunch ;)'

‘That so does not help me now. There's no way I can get out of this lecture hall easily. I'm starting to think I may need to cross my legs and hope for the best >:-l’

'Hey, you can keep quiet and you got a good poker face. Why not take care of yourself?'

‘Clarke, there's a girl sitting right in front me.’

'Good. Blocks you from the professor's view'

‘Clarke! It's not the same, you're not here :(‘

'Pretend it's me. I'll sext you through it'

Lexa surveyed the area again, guy to her left: asleep and snoring. _Someone partied too much last night_. Girl to her right: somehow incredibly absorbed in the prof's lecture she now realized had turned into a tea party rant. _Fuck me, she's a republican_. Girl in front of her: locked in a furious battle with Cleverbot on her laptop. ‘Fine. Let's do this’

'There’s my baby girl. Slip your hand down there'

Lexa slid down in the seat again, the tiny desk she had her phone resting on was just big enough to hide her hand. She braced herself, keeping a straight face and slipped her hand into her shorts and past her underwear. She ran a finger up her folds. With the other hand she went back to her message with Clarke ‘;) done’

'Slow circles around your clit.'

Lexa had to fight the urge to gasp as she obeyed. Tracing slow circles around her clit, her face was the exact opposite of how she was feeling. If anyone looked they would have seen a brunette in a GP tank, rolling her eyes and trying her best to ignore the professor at the front of the room. In reality, her brain was imagining Clarke's hand was down her shorts, teasing her, building her up. ‘Of course ;)’

'Speed it up a bit.'

Lexa followed the instruction, but it was getting more and more difficult to maintain the facade. ‘Mmmm, ;)’

'Now slip one of those pretty little digits inside yourself.'

She did exactly that, her mind screaming the _'oh fuck_ ' that so desperately wanted to come out of her mouth. She yawned, silently. ‘Clarke... please’

'Curl it. Hit that spot for me.' Clarke's own hand was down her pants now, slipping in and out of her dripping core.

She curled her finger, putting herself in bliss. Her eyes closed briefly as she sighed heavily. She remembered Clarke doing the exact same thing, pictured Clarke's face urging her to stay quiet. ‘Please’

'Keep going baby, add another.'

Lexa wasn't sure what would fall first, her poker face or her orgasm. She slid in another finger. All she knew was the thrill of someone looking up and catching her was pushing her to edge faster. ‘Mmmm, fuck Clarke.’

'C’mon baby, cum for me. Stay nice and quiet too.’

Lexa pushed herself over the edge after she finished typing ‘Yes, Daddy.’ She had to bite her lip to stifle the moan, but managed to cum in the back of the hall unbeknownst to anyone other than herself and her girlfriend.

Clarke could feel herself fall over the edge just at the mention. 'Good girl. Feeling better?'

‘Yes, please tell me I wasn't alone in that.’

'Of course not baby girl. You know me ;) see you at lunch. Go listen to your prof now.'

‘Mmmm, good. Will do. Oh and Clarke? Do me a favor.’

'Anything baby girl.'

‘Bring me a change of shorts and underwear... If you're gonna do that again at lunch, I'm gonna need them.’

'Of course baby girl. I'll throw them in my bag.'

‘Thanks, Daddy. You always take care of me’

'I gotta take care of my baby girl. That's how much I love you.'

‘I love you too’

'Now pay attention. Time will fly by.'

‘But this bastard is a Republican, Clarke.’

'I'm so sorry Lex. Get out of there now.'

‘He's literally a 60+ old man in tweed, talking about the joys of the tea party. How the FUCK is this a poli-sci class?’

'Want me to come rescue you?'

‘Wait, omg...’

'What?'

Lexa checked the sign over the door, she looked around the room. There hadn't been a sign-up sheet, Mr. GOP hadn't called attendance. She checked her schedule online. ‘Oh shit. Clarke! I am literally in the wrong the classroom.’

Clarke couldn't respond because of how hard she was laughing. 'Lex...I would expect that from a freshman, but a senior?'

‘Shut the fuck up Clarke! I inverted the numbers. Someone had me a little distracted this morning!’

‘Not my problem. You can fix the problem later though. Just go talk to your actual professor.'

‘You're going to mock me for this forever, aren't you? I'm blaming you! On the plus side, if I had gotten caught, I'll never see anyone these people again!’

'Even better ;)'

‘Still blaming you though.’

'I'll take the blame if it makes you feel better.'

Lexa managed to stand up, she got her things together and hopped up a row. She made a break for the back door of the lecture hall and ran up two floors. Sure enough when she looked through the windows of the back doors she could see "Poli-Sci" on the white board. She sighed, took a deep breath and walked in. It was going to be a long day. ‘Distraction! :P’

'Love you too. Now pay attention to the right class I hope'

‘Happily debating the political ramifications of legalizing marijuana. I love this school.’

'Let Broheda and I know how that goes lol.'

‘I'll keep you posted. Now shhhh I need to get back to proving that legalizing marijuana is the right way to go.’

'Yaaaas, that's my girl.'

‘See ya at 12, love. Shhh.’

Clarke finally drifted off to sleep again.


	12. Chapter 12

Lexa happily sat in class, mind now fully distracted. Class flew by. The prof let class out early, but Lexa didn't leave until after 11:30 because she _embarrassingly_ had to apologize to her professor. She texted Clarke ‘Hey sleepy head, you awake yet? I'm out early! Where are we meeting for lunch?’

Clarke opened an eye and glanced at her phone, seeing Lexa's message. 'Student center. I'll be there in 5'.

Lexa headed off in the direction of the student center and anxiously waited for Clarke outside.

Clarke pulled up in the Jeep a few minutes later, parking in the lot and grabbing her bag. "Soooo... how was your morning?"

"Shut up..." Lexa punched her in the arm. "What are you gonna do about it, huh?" She turned to walk inside.

"Head to the bathroom if you want to know."

Lexa looked back at Clarke, took a deep breath and calmly walked in the direction of the bathroom.

Clarke followed, glancing around once she stepped inside.

"It seems, Clarke, that we're alone."

"Stall at the end. Go."

Lexa walked down to the stall, stepped inside and dropped her bag, she turned around just in time to see Clarke stepping in.

Clarke closed and locked the door behind her. "C'mere."

She took two steps towards Clarke. "Yes?" She raised her eyebrows.

Clarke picked her up and wrapped her legs around her waist. "We have some extra time."

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck and kissed her. "However will we pass that extra time?"

"Easy." Clarke slipped a hand down into Lexa's shorts.

Lexa's neck arched, her head hitting the wall of the stall. "Yes... please."

Clarke slid two fingers into her straight away and began curling them, quick and hard.

Trying to stay quiet, Lexa fell forward and started nipping at Clarke's neck.

"How's that feel baby? Better than your fingers this morning?"

"So much better, please don't stop."

Clarke's thumb found its way to her clit, rubbing fast and hard.

Lexa nearly screamed as she fell over the edge, turning into a shaking mess in Clarke's arms. She wasn't sure when she had started nipping and sucking on Clarke's neck, but when she came to, she knew she was in trouble.

"Better?" Clarke pulled her hand back out, letting Lexa stand as she unlocked the stall door and stepped out. "Your change of clothes is in the bag."

"Uh huh, thanks love." Lexa said, wondering when Clarke would notice. She waited to hear her reaction as she slipped into the clothes Clarke brought, slipping her other pair of shorts back into her own backpack.

Clarke walked over to wash her hands, looking in the mirror and seeing the red mark on her neck. "Lexa..."

"Hmmm?" Lexa was trying not to look guilty as she walked out of the stall. It wasn't as though the marks Clarke left the night before were invisible.

"What is this on my neck?" Clarke looked at her through the mirror.

"Um…what are you talking about Clarke, I don't see anything." Lexa shrugged trying to turn towards the door.

"Lexa..." Clarke growled at her, turning toward her.

Lexa froze and looked at her girlfriend. She shrugged and smiled innocently, but dropped her bag on the bathroom floor yet, again. "Clarke..."

"What did I tell you about rush week?"

"Um... you may have to remind me." Lexa felt herself being backed into the wall next to the door.

"I said... no marks. What is on my neck?"

"Um... a mark?" Lexa squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath.

Clarke tsked at her. "Daddy will have to punish you later."

Lexa exhaled, but let her head hang. After a moment though she needed to ask, "Was it a better or worse option to me screaming your name loud enough for the entire student center to hear?"

"Better. It may have reduced the punishment.”

"Hmmm, I'll keep that in mind." She shook her head still looking down at the floor.

Clarke tilted her head back up so she could look into the green eyes. "Let's go eat shall we?"

Lexa nodded and reached to the floor to grab her bag, taking Clarke's hand.

Clarke led her back out. "What do you want to eat?"

Lexa leaned her head on Clarke's shoulder, managing to cover the mark for the time being. "Pizza?"

"Sounds good." Clarke led her over to the pizza place, putting in her own order and waiting for Lexa to do the same.

Lexa added hers and smiled at Clarke. "You know, you could have reminded me I've got matching marks on either side of my neck." She whispered in Clarke's ear.

"Eh, you like them. Shows how you belong to me."

"You know me too well."

"Of course I do. We've been dating for almost 3 years now."

"I know, can you believe it? Why did you even fall for little nerd me back then?"

"Because you're beautiful and amazing and I needed a nerd to help me boost my GPA that semester"

"Ah the truth comes out, she's using me for my academic prowess!" Lexa teased.

"You haven't caught on to that in 2.5 years?" Clarke laughed, pulling her closer.

"Well, I wanted to hear the words out of your own lips to believe it!" She let herself be pulled into Clarke's embrace and smirked at her.

"Alright, fine I said it. Why did you decide to stay with such a low life like me though? I was such a douche back then."

Lexa looked at Clarke and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Because, I could see past the douchey exterior to the beautiful, loving girl inside."

"And you wanted free booze."

"Totally. That's all it was." She rolled her eyes pushing Clarke away. "Ruin the moment much?"

"I always do." Clarke picked up their slices and paid then walked over to a table.

"That's not true. There are plenty of times you don't." Lexa followed, setting her bag down and sitting down, grabbing her slice.

"Usually in private, so I don't blow my badass cover.”

"Ah, right. Can't lose the badass rep behind Wanheda and the Prez of GP."

"Of course." Clarke took a bite of her pizza, watching Lexa.

Lexa picked up her slice and took a bite. For cafeteria pizza it really wasn't bad. She looked up and saw Clarke staring at her. "What?" She said after swallowing her mouthful of pizza.

"Nothing. Just admiring your beauty."

"I'm still beautiful with oil from my pizza dripping down my face?" She grabbed a napkin and wiped up most of it.

"Mhmm. Even more so when you replace that oil with my juices." Clarke winked at her as she ate more of her slice.

Lexa almost choked on her latest bite of pizza. "Daddy! Don't say things like that while I'm eating." She stuck her tongue out at Clarke.

"Baby girl, you almost just yelled Daddy."

"I also almost just choked on my pizza!"

"I could've Heimlich’ed you if you needed it. But, you also just called me Daddy in front of a large portion of the student body.”

"Shhh, you're drawing more attention to it!"

"You started it baby girl."

She glared at Clarke and chose to go back to eating her pizza which by now was down to almost just the crust.

Clarke finished her slice, wiping her hands on a napkin.

Lexa pulled her phone out and looked at the time it was already 12:30. "Hey, my next class starts at 1."

"We have 30 minutes, plenty of time."

"Maybe 20...for what?"

"We can hang out."

"Head over to the couches and I can tell you about the ridiculous debate we had about legalizing marijuana?"

"Sounds good." Clarke stood, throwing out both of their trash and sitting on an empty couch.

Lexa sat down next to her and started, "So when I walked in some idiot was already trying to claim the entire country would not only become potheads but also trying to use the claim that it's a gateway drug." And off the rant went.

Clarke listened, knowing full well she and Raven would probably end up on the roof tonight with a joint or two.

"Anyway, so after arguing that it would actually free up some space in prisons to be able to hold the real criminals for their actual sentences, the prof decided things were getting a little too heated for the first day and let us go." She looked at Clarke and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"And gave us extra time."

"Mmm yes... I was really happy about that part."

"Actually...have you ever tried pot?"

Lexa blushed, "actually...no."

"Wanna have some fun tonight then?"

"Clarke it's a Monday night! Plus don't you guys have something planned?"

"It's game night. After that we can try it."

"My first class isn't until 1 tomorrow."

"See? Tonight is perfect."

"I don't know, this sounds like a potential recipe for disaster." She watched Clarke pull out her phone.

"It'll be fine, I promise. I'm not gonna force you to do it."

"You'll be there the whole time? You and Raven aren't just going to run off and leave me right?"

"Of course not. Raven might if Anya's there though."

"Alright, we'll see." Lexa let the idea hang in the air. She looked at her own phone.

Clarke nodded. "Like I said, I'm not gonna force you. I'm just suggesting it."

She leaned over and kissed Clarke slowly, not wanting to have to say goodbye, but it was 12:50. "I don't want to go... but you have to too, don't you?"

"My class isn't until 1:30, but it's a trek. You coming straight to the house later?"

"Yeah, after 4. Last class is only an hour. I'll come home to you, don't worry."

"If you want a ride, text me. I'll pick you up if you want me to."

"Mmkay, will do." She stood up from the couch, still holding one of Clarke's hands, unwilling to let go.

Clarke stood up. "Let me walk you to class. Where is it?"

"Will you? I'm just across from the student center." Lexa couldn't help the hope in her voice, anything to spend a little extra time with Clarke.

"Of course. I'll even walk you into the room."

"Was that a jab at me for earlier?"

"No, it really wasn't. I was just being nice."

"Ah, okay." She pecks Clarke's cheek as they head out of the student center.

"What room love?"

Lexa double-checked on her phone, "302"

"Alright let's go."

They walked hand in hand across to the building opposing the student center. "You texted earlier that Bellamy was in the sciences building? How did you know? Did something happen?" Lexa asked as they walked.

"He decides to lean onto my Jeep and try conversing with me by talking about your ass."

"Excuse me?" Lexa turned, jaw dropped to stare at Clarke.

"I was staring and apparently he was looking. Took everything I had in me not to run him over."

"Maybe you should have anyway. Did he say anything else?"

"Nothing important ever falls from his mouth."

"How incredibly true." They had made it inside the building and took the elevator up to the third floor.

Clarke walked her to the door. "Alright 302. The correct room. I'll see you later?"

"Wait, Clarke." Lexa pulled Clarke close to her against the wall next to the door.

"Yes baby girl?"

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." Lexa thought about it for a moment and then clarified, "about the mark."

"It’s alright, don't worry about it. I really had you worked up." Clarke leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "I'm still punishing you later."

Lexa was sure her gulp was audible. "Tonight's going to be very busy isn't it?"

"It most definitely is." Clarke pecked her lips before smiling and heading back toward the elevator.

Lexa turned towards the door, but looked back just in time to catch Clarke's gaze. She waved.

Clarke waved as the elevator doors slid closed.

Lexa sighed and headed into class. The next 3 hours were going to be long ones.

Clarke walked to her class, anticipating that night.


	13. Chapter 13

Raven had pulled out her phone in the middle of class. She didn't care, she knew everything Professor Sinclair was going over anyway. She texted Clarke. ‘What the hell time did you get up this morning, bro?’

'Early. Convinced Lexa to have a quickie in exchange for me driving her to class.'

‘Nice! How could she have turned you down! Where you at?’

'In class over in the math building'

‘Ugh, Sinclair is rambling on about stuff I already know. I couldn't be more bored. Who was in charge of getting everything ready for game night tonight?’

'I believe Harper said she'd start setup until we can get there.'

‘Alright, sounds good. What are your plans for afterwards? Want to hit the roof?’

'Yeah. I think I may have convinced Heda to join us.'

‘Wait, what? You've been dating for almost 3 years already and she's never joined. What changed her mind?’

'Debating about legalization.'

‘Are you serious? That's hilarious. Oh tonight's going to be fun then!’

'As long as she follows thru'

‘You really think she's gonna get scared and back out?’

'Idk we'll see'

Raven took a minute and tried to imagine what Lexa was going to be like high. Her brain couldn't even begin to comprehend it. Her eyes may as well have been flashing, "Does Not Compute" across them. 'What do you think she's going to be like? I'm thinking we should probably hide pop-tarts from her."

‘I'll stock up my room beforehand. Once she's high she's not leaving my room.'

‘Probably a really good idea. We know what can happen when she's left unattended with too much alcohol.’ Raven had to stop herself from chuckling recalling catching Lexa trying to take her shirt off over the weekend from across the room.

'I really hope she follows through now. Can you imagine the sex?' Clarke squirmed in her seat.

‘Holy hell, you two better put some music on tonight. I'm not talking to drown out the screams (although please?) I'm talking to keep the pace. That's gonna be fun.’

'Will Anya be joining us this evening?'

‘I hadn't asked, she and I kinda forgot to set an alarm and she tore out of the house for her class at noon. I'll text her and check in.’

'Alright.'

Raven swapped over to her message thread with Anya, ‘Hey babe, are you coming over tonight?’

'Of course. Where else would I go?'

‘Awesome, Clarke and I were thinking after game night maybe we'd have a little fun with "earth day paraphernalia"’ Raven loved that joke. ‘You in?’

'Sounds like a plan. Make sure you have some good food ready for after.'

‘Uh, of course. I'm the queen of munchies snacks.’

'Good'

Raven switched back over to Clarke's message, ‘Yup Anya will be over. So, um do we have cake mix left in the pantry?’

'Yeah why?'

‘Because I'm making cake to eat later. Lol. I'm out of class by 3 so… what kind of cupcakes you want, bro?’

'Whatever we got in the cupboard though'

‘Fair enough. God, I wish Sinclair would just let us go early already. Dude we went over all this last year anyway. Who forgets how to do math over the summer?’

'Sorry bro. At least Jaha here is going over something different from last year.'

‘Oh shit, Sinclair is staring at me. He probably was just yelling at me for using my phone and I missed it! See you at home bro!’

'Good luck bro.'

Raven put her phone down and shrugged at Sinclair. "What, I can do this in my sleep!" Raven groaned and let her head fall onto the desk. 2:30, almost done.

Clarke left her phone for a little bit, but then picked it up and shot Lexa a message. 'I'm so bored.'

‘Me too. Is senior year supposed to be this boring?’

'Idk. Wanna keep me occupied?'

‘Yessssss, always. I always want to occupy your thoughts, your line of vision...’

'Send me something dirty then ;)'

Lexa took a selfie with her tongue sticking out and sent it to Clarke.

'That was cute, not dirty'

‘Fine. Let me ask you this then. What's my punishment tonight?’

'That's a surprise ;) and who says it's tonight?'

‘You did, multiple times. It's had me squirming in my chair all of class’

'Well maybe it will be tomorrow'

‘Maybe? Not having a confirmation is going to make the wait all that much worse. Thinking you're going to spring it on me at any time... That's pure punishment already’

'If you had behaved like a good girl you wouldn't have to be punished'

Lexa started to type out a protest, but knew it was pointless. Clarke had made up her mind, and she had broken a rule Clarke had put in place. ‘I'm sorry. It's just, you know that until after my punishment is over I'm going to feel incredibly guilty. :'(‘

'Don't be baby girl. I told you it was alright, but I still have to punish you'.

‘So how distracted from your boredom are you thinking about what my punishment is going to be?’

'Not very because I knew what it was going to be'

‘How long ago did you figure it out?’

'When we were still in the bathroom. Now I want dirty’

‘Dirty like telling you how the anticipation has me terrified, but so turned on I don't want to think about anything else. How the thought of your red hand print on my ass is making me squirm? How it's making me ache for your fingers inside me?’

'Mm, I never mentioned spanking baby girl, but no. I want something dirtier than that.'

‘How I'm wishing I could be under your desk right now?’

'Getting better...'

‘Me under your desk giving you a blowjob, like last night?’

'Mmm...'

‘Class would suddenly have to be far more compelling wouldn't it?’

'It would'

‘My mouth slowly sliding down, my tongue licking from the base to the tip, me peeking up at you from under the desk the entire time.’

'There we go baby girl'

‘Every time I slide farther down, you get closer to falling apart in front of everyone.’

'Mm, I'm liking this baby girl.'

‘Slowly speeding up, pushing you closer with each bob, only breaking eye contact when I'm having too much fun and need to suppress a moan, all the while getting soaked from watching you.’

'Ah, fuck baby girl...'

‘Sliding all the way down until my nose touches you, feeling your hand thread through my hair when you decide to set the pace’

'Feel me begin to buck my hips up into your mouth, both hands holding your head in place.'

‘I sit up just enough to slip my heel underneath me to grind down on, not wanting to wait anymore, desperate for friction.’

'Every thrust of mine hits the back of your throat, the chair under me squeaking.'

‘You're getting close to falling over the edge, I can tell by how you try grip my hair tighter still. I squeeze your thigh to get your attention and you stop long enough to look down at me. I look up and bat my eyelashes at you whispering, "Please cum for me Daddy" before wrapping my lips around the tip again.’

'Fuck baby girl I always cum when you ask politely, but not before I thrust the entire shaft down your throat and hold it there'

‘If it wasn't all the way down my throat you'd surely hear me moan as I grind down harder on my heel. I'm soaking all the way through my shorts from watching you come undone.’

'Daddy would take care of you though'

‘Yes, of course daddy would take care of me. That is never in question. What is in question though is the when. I'm still under a desk, in the middle of your class...’

'Then come sit next to me. No one would notice'

‘So I slip into the chair next you and lean over and whisper "please daddy, will you please make your baby girl come?’

'And we have a repeat of macroeconomics from last year.'

‘Remind me why we have no classes together this semester?’

'Because you were an ass and decided you didn't want to take anymore economics classes with me'

‘Shut up. I hate economics.’

'But you love me'

‘Yes I love you. This is a very true statement Clarke.’

‘Good. Then you should take another econ class with me next semester'

‘Clarke... I swear to god if the Econ class next semester starts before 10 AM I am not taking it. Every course I have left will start after 11. :*’

'If it starts before 12 I'm not taking it'

‘Oh god, I sound like you! You have truly corrupted me, maybe for the better. But seriously, the things I'll put myself through to be next you...’

'Because you love me ;)'

‘Yeah well... You're just lucky I may have the credit space next semester. :D’

‘Woohoo!'

‘It's after 3... You home yet?’

'Heading to the car now'

‘I'll see you there, I've still got 45 minutes of my international relations seminar. :*’

'See ya :*

Lexa sat in her seminar, mostly paying attention. She figured the more she paid attention, the faster the time would pass. She wanted to be home again.

Clarke drove home, waiting for Lexa.

Raven was already in the kitchen baking chocolate cupcakes when Clarke got home. "Hey there Prez, we had chocolate cake mix! They're in the oven already." Raven was sitting on the countertop licking the spatula.

"Good, we're gonna need it tonight."

"Wanna lick the bowl?" She held it out towards Clarke

Clarke snatched it up and dipped a finger in.

"Not bad right? I melted extra chocolate into it..."

"This why you cook up everything. Got the stash ready for tonight?"

"Hah! What do you think was the first thing I did when I got home?"

"That's why you're second."

"Well you've got 12 more minutes until they're out of the oven and then I've gotta ice them..."

"Nevermind those. Let's talk the good stuff. What did you get?"

"I've still got a bit of lemon Kush and I managed to score something decent off Jasper. We should be good."

"Alright cool. What do we have in terms of snacks?"

"The usual, chips, popcorn, chocolate chip cookies, salsa, bean dip, pop-tarts, toaster strudel, cocoa pebbles and then the cupcakes.”

"Good. I'm gonna check and see how the game night setup is going. Pop in when you get a second."

"Sounds good Prez, see you in there."

Clarke walked into the living room, glancing around at everyone setting up

With that the door opened and in walked Lexa, desperately searching for Clarke amongst the chaos.

Clarke beelined to her, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. "Boo!"

Lexa yelped! "Well there you are!" She spun and around and kissed Clarke. "I missed you"

"I missed you too baby girl." Clarke smiled.

Lexa looked around the room, "Looks like game night setup is going well." She sniffed, "Do I smell cake?"

"Cupcakes. For later." Clarke pulled Lexa's hand over to where she was before, watching setup

"But what if I want one now?" Lexa whined at Clarke.

"Well let's go ask Broheda, she's our resident cook." Clarke took her hand again and led her into the kitchen.

Lexa followed along, still holding her bag. As they walked into the kitchen, she was bombarded with chocolate. She made a beeline for the bowl still on the counter and took a swipe of the leftover batter. "Mmmmmm."

Clarke chuckled as Raven walked back in from the bathroom. "Someone's craving chocolate."

"Why is this so good?"

"Because Broheda is a genius when it comes to food and drinks."

"Fuck yeah I am!" Raven said as she walked past Clarke and gave her a high five.

"Princess here wants a cupcake. Think you can share one?"

"They're not iced yet but if you want one that badly they'll be out in 2 minutes."

Clarke turned back to Lexa. "Think you can wait that long?"

"I guess." She sulked.

"Why don't you go throw your bag upstairs and then come back." Clarke kissed the girl on her cheek and took the bowl away from her.

"Okay!" Lexa kissed her back and scurried off to Clarke's room.

Clarke chuckled, leaning back against the counter.

The timer on Raven's phone playing "Too Many Cooks" and she quickly pulled the cupcakes out of the oven. "Heda will be happy when she gets back. I'll start the icing now." She gathered the ingredients and got started with the hand mixer.

"Please do. I don't think I can hold her back for much longer."

Raven made quick work of some butter, milk, powdered sugar and vanilla. She dipped a spoon in and handed it to Clarke "Too sweet or just right?"

Clarke took a taste. "Bit too sweet for me but perfect for Miss Sugar Junkie."

"Then we're in business! It's still better than canned..." She laughed and started scooping icing on top of a cupcake for Lexa.

"It is, I'll tell you that." Clarke could hear Lexa bouncing down the stairs.

"Cupcakes?!" Lexa hopped into the room. Raven held it up just as she finished and Lexa took it greedily. She pulled off the paper and took the bottom off and made a cupcake sandwich. Then promptly stuffed more than half of it in her mouth.

"Oh, dear god..." Clarke laughed, hiding her face in one of her hands.

"Raven this is amazing!" Lexa said with a full mouth, cake crumbs around her mouth as she pointed to the remaining piece of cupcake.

Clarke shook her head, wondering why she had fallen in love with such a girl.

"Questioning every reason you love me?" She looked up at Clarke

"What? No, of course not. Definitely not." Clarke shook her head.

"Sure! I'm sorry I love chocolate." She stuck her tongue out at Clarke as Raven handed her a spoonful of icing. She looked at it and then put a dollop of it on Clarke's nose.

"Hey!" Clarke wiped it off with her finger and smudged it down Lexa's cheek.

"I was gonna get it in a second!" Lexa pouted making the icing on her cheek even more adorable.

"Sure you were." Clarke kissed her clean cheek before heading back into the living room where the first few attendees were arriving for game night.

"Clarke!! That was the wrong cheek!" Lexa stomped her foot and tore after her. She stopped short and got herself under control when realized people were coming in. She scurried off to the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke joined in with the festivities, playing games and chatting with potential rushees all while spreading word about the party Friday.

Raven finished icing the cupcakes and went out to battle the rushees. "Who dares to challenge Broheda?"

"Come join in."

Lexa came out of the bathroom and went over and kissed her girlfriend, careful about her timing to not distract her too much.

It didn't matter, Clarke was winning.

She quietly whispered in Clarke's ear, "Kick their asses Daddy."

Clarke smiled and kissed her cheek.

Lexa jumped in on a few games and embarrassed a few freshmen. Mostly she was just enjoying having fun and watching Clarke whenever she could.

Clarke conversed with quite a few people throughout the night, trying to draw people in. Once the last person had left, she closed and locked the door, signaling the others to clean up while motioning Lexa to follow her.

Lexa came over and pecked her cheek, "What now love?"

"If you're up for it still..."

"Oh. Right. Alright, let's do this." She grabbed Clarke's hand and squeezed, her nerves suddenly starting to get the best of her.

"Are you sure? You don't have to.”

She took a deep breath, "Yes, let's do this." She nodded more confidently.

"Alright. Up to the roof."

 "Up to the roof!" Lexa followed Clarke up the stairs. "But wait, what about Raven?"

"She'll be up with the stash in a little bit."

"Okay." Lexa shrugged continuing to follow Clarke up to the attic.

Clarke hopped out onto the roof, holding her hand out to help Lexa.

"I keep forgetting how beautiful it is up here."

"It is a nice view." Clarke looked over and saw Raven and Anya jump out on the roof.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Raven waved as she treaded across the roof.

"Got the goods?"

Raven reached into her pocket and pulled out two tightly rolled blunts. "Would you expect anything less from your Broheda?"

"I always expect the best from you."

"Happy to be of service." She handed over a blunt to Clarke and pulled a lighter out of her pocket. She lit the blunt she was sharing with Anya, took two pulls, and passed the lighter to Clarke and the blunt to Anya.

Clarke lit hers and took a couple pulls before handing it over to Lexa. "Need instructions?"

"Walk me through it once and should be fine... I think."

"Alright so just relax. You need to make this a really strong inhale, then hold it in for a few seconds before exhaling. You'll probably start coughing but that's okay." Clarke smiled, holding the lighter.

Lexa took the blunt and put it between her lips. Clarke had her breathe in as she relit the blunt and Lexa felt the smoke pull down into her lungs. She tried to hold as best as she could and then exhaled, coughing. Raven magically produced a water bottle and handed it to Lexa while Clarke rubbed her back. Lexa sipped the water easing the burn at the back of her throat.

"That was pretty good for your first time." Clarke took the blunt from her and reclined back on the roof.

Lexa leaned back on the roof and tried to relax. It took a few minutes, but suddenly the whole reason people watch cartoons while they're high made sense. The moon looked comical enough to be a cookie, a very tasty cookie in fact. Actually there were a lot of things that made more sense now... "Whoa..." Lexa thought not realizing she had spoken out loud.

"Starting to feel it?" Clarke took another hit and offered it to Lexa again, looking over at Raven and Anya.

Raven chuckled and peeked over at Lexa. "Oh yeah, she's feeling it" she said to Clarke. "Don't let her go too far Clarke. Keep a good eye on her." As she watched Lexa take another hit, coughing a little less this time.

"Don't worry Broheda, Heda will be fine under the care of Wanheda." Clarke took the blunt back, watching Lexa.

Lexa was definitely feeling something. What it was she couldn't quite describe. She was pondering it when Raven asked her, "If you could have any flavor of ice cream right now what would it be?" And suddenly it seemed so complex. Why was ice cream so good? There's so many flavors! There's chocolate and chocolate marshmallow and chocolate caramel and chocolate fudge brownie and moose tracks and fudge ripple and mint chocolate chip and chocolate peanut butter and chocolate...

"Lex, you still here with us?"

"Oh she's here... She's just lost in a world made of Hershey's chocolate." Anya laughed.

"Or whatever food she wants right now. Who knew she'd be a major munchie person?”

"Munchies? Actually I'm really hungry, can we get food?" Lexa was very alert, looking at Clarke's eyes. They were glowing in the moonlight.

"I already have my room stocked up. Want another hit before we head in?"

Lexa took a moment to consider. Then she agreed, taking the blunt from Clarke and another hit. This time the exhale was easy. She cleared her throat once and looked at Clarke and smiled, taking Clarke's hand.

Clarke took one more hit before handing what was left to Raven and winking. She climbed back in, helping Lexa in through the window and bringing her back to their room, locking the door. "There are several bags of chips under the bed, plus some cupcakes on the desk."

Lexa walked over and took a cupcake, settling down on the bed and took a small bite. The chocolate tastes even richer than before. "This is really fucking good." She said looking at Clarke.

"Everything is better while high." Clarke pulled out a bag of salt and vinegar chips.

Lexa snagged a chip. She held her hand out to Clarke and pulled her onto the bed with her. "Seriously though? This is awesome. I just feel so chill... Kind of like ‘weekend me’, but even more chill. Like I'd be down for anything right now."

"Anything? Even sex? Because watching you get high turned me on like you wouldn't fucking believe." Clarke climbed on top of her, dropping the chips off to the side.

Lexa couldn't believe she hadn't realized it before. She was soaking wet. She looked into Clarke's eyes, "Fuck yes, please." And then leaned into kiss Clarke. As their lips connected there were fireworks behind her eyelids. The feeling spread through her like wild fire with each kiss.

Clarke pulled Lexa's shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side as she kissed down her neck and shoulder.

Clarke's lips felt too good. Lexa needed them everywhere. She reached Clarke's shirt and pulled it off too. But Clarke wouldn't stop kissing her, so Lexa fell flat on the bed letting the feeling wash over her.

Clarke separated her lips from Lexa's skin only briefly to take her shirt off before reconnecting.

Lexa needed Clarke closer, she was restless. She wanted everything off. "Clarke, everything off. I need everything off. I need to be as close as possible to you. Please."

"Of course baby girl." Clarke sat up and stripped both herself and Lexa as quickly as she could before climbing back down on top of her, skin pressed against skin

Clarke's hands were everywhere, Lexa's skin electrified underneath her fingertips. Clarke's soft skin lighting up as her nails dug in to her, trying to pull Clarke closer. "Please Daddy. More."

"Tell me what you want..." Clarke nipped and sucked at the skin beneath her mouth, hands everywhere, touching every inch of skin she could.

"Everything, pinching my nipples, kneading my boobs, kissing your way down, fingers inside of me, licking and sucking my clit. Everything." But as Clarke kissed down her chest she realized something else, "but take it slow Daddy, because everything feels so good. I don't want it to stop."

Clarke's mouth moved slow, kissing the skin, sucking a hardened nipple into her mouth. Her hands kneaded the skin of Lexa's hips, then her sides, then her breasts as her mouth continued down her bod.

"Fuck Clarke, it feels so good."

Clarke positioned herself between Lexa's legs, tongue running up through the folds, lapping up the juices before sliding her tongue inside the wet heat.

Lexa was shaking from the feeling. Her hand slipping into Clarke's hair. "Oh god, daddy." Clarke's tongue felt like magic, taking her higher and higher, closer to the edge with each lick.

Clarke slid her tongue into her core, curled it to tap that spot on her front wall, then retracted it. Over and over. Her hands held Lexa's thighs, kneading the skin still.

Lexa was reduced to moans, her hips bucking up to meet Clarke's tongue. She was skyrocketing towards the edge.

One of Clarke's hands, specifically her thumb, found its way to Lexa's clit, rubbing slowly.

Lexa couldn't tell which way was up. All she knew was that with each consecutive circle around her clit she could feel her world narrowing. Lexa's other hand came up and pinched one of her nipples, only amplifying the attention Clarke was giving her clit. "Fuck please Clarke, can I come?"

Clarke pulled her tongue away and her hand. “Mm… no.”

"What?" Lexa popped her head up to look at Clarke.

"Not yet." Clarke smirked, sitting up

Lexa sat up on her elbows and looked at Clarke. "Daddy? What's going on?"

"Part one of your punishment." Clarke leaned over the side of the bed and rummaged in the toy box, pulling out a small vibe and remote.

Lexa gulped. She had forgotten she was due for punishment. Everything was feeling so good. The mark on Clarke's neck suddenly came into focus for her, and she felt her blood run cold. She looked at the toy Clarke had pulled out. "Oh no." She said to herself, not realizing she had said it out loud.

"Oh yes. See this? This tiny vibe is going inside you. Then you're going to help me, because I want to cum just as bad as you. You're going to help me, and if you are doing good, I'll turn this on. If not, I'll turn it off. And you're not allowed to cum before I do, or you'll be punished even more. Understand?"

Every word Clarke said made her shiver. She knew on any other day this would have been easy, but with how amplified and magnified every little touch felt, she knew the vibe was going to be intense. Still she nodded, knowing this was punishment and meant to be difficult. She knew Clarke would want verbal confirmation though so out came "Yes Daddy, I understand."

"Alright. Can I trust you to put this in?" She held the vibe out for her, waiting.

Lexa took the vibe from Clarke with a shaking hand and gently slipped it into herself, feeling it settle right in front of her g-spot. She waited for more instruction.

Clarke laid back, propping herself up on the pillows, remote in hand. "Do whatever you have to. Remember you cannot cum before I do."

Lexa crawled in between Clarke's legs. As she looked at Clarke she licked her lips and caught the bottom one in her teeth. She came forward for a crushing kiss on Clarke's mouth, moving quickly to her neck as she had one hand start to slip fingers between her folds, teasing Clarke and finding exactly how wet she had been from getting Lexa worked up. It made Lexa groan.

Clarke stayed where she was, eyes closed, taking in every feeling and touch from Lexa.

Lexa dipped one finger inside Clarke as she kissed her way down, delicately kissing the mark she was now paying for making and then swirling her tongue around a nipple. Her finger came up to swirl around Clarke's clit at the same speed, slow and tantalizing, but enough to build. She was enjoying herself so much she almost forgot about the vibe.

Clarke groaned at the feeling, her thumb pressing the button to turn on the vibe.

The vibe coming to life had Lexa jump. It took her a moment to adjust, the vibration low, thrumming. It would usually have been just an annoyance, but the vibration was enough to keep her still dripping tonight. She knew she needed to focus, as she switched to the other nipple and switched her finger on Clarke's clit for the heel of her palm, sliding one finger inside, then two and curling them.

Clarke moaned as her free hand threaded itself in Lexa's hair. "Such a good girl..."

Lexa moaned and pushed her head into Clarke's hand I response to the praise. She kissed her way down Clarke's stomach and temporarily removing her fingers, ran her tongue through Clarke's folds up and over her clit.

"Ah, just like that." Clarke hit another button, changing it to a slightly faster speed.

Being a good girl, Lexa continued exactly the same way, taking time to slip her tongue inside Clarke and curl it, tasting every inch and every drop that Clarke gave her, even as the vibe had her dripping down her own thighs.

At this point Clarke had dissolved into a whimpering mess. Lexa's tongue felt so good inside her, and everything felt so electric, coursing through her body.

Clarke's moans only drove her further. But as she turned Clarke on, the ever present vibrations were sending her closer and closer to the edge. Lexa found herself clenching around the vibe and had to take a moment to get herself to calm down. Unfortunately, this meant she stopped pleasing Clarke.

The minute Clarke had felt the absence of Lexa's tongue, she hit the button and turned the vibe off completely.

Lexa gasped from the sudden lack of stimulation, but also breathed a sigh of relief as she fell back from the edge.

"I'm waiting..." Clarke looked at her, one eyebrow cocked. She didn't want to have to increase the punishment, but if Lexa kept stopping.

Lexa hungrily dove back down. Her own impending orgasm in check _for now_. Her tongue trying to bring Clarke to edge to match her. She slid two fingers inside Clarke and curled them against her front wall. She was living for Clarke's reactions.

"Fuck..." Clarke's muttering came out as a breathy swear before she hit the button to start the vibe up again.

Lexa increased the speed of her fingers, and started to flick her tongue over Clarke's clit as she tried to keep as still as possible herself. Afraid if she moved too much the vibe would work her up too fast again.

"Oh fuck... right there baby girl..." Clarke's free hand pressed Lexa's mouth closer to her, her hips grinding against the girl's face.

Lexa wrapped her lips around the swollen bud and sucked, but continued to flick her tongue over it. Her fingers were still pumping in and out of Clarke. As Clarke continued to grind against her, Lexa moaned the vibe keeping her in a constant state of neediness that was becoming harder and harder to fight with each minute.

Clarke could feel herself approaching the edge faster with each flick and curl. "I'm so close baby girl... you're almost there."

Lexa couldn't believe it, but she was able to slip a third finger into Clarke, adding just a little more pressure with every pump. Her lips released Clarke's clit with a pop, but kept teasing her. She took a risk and looked up at Clarke, making eye contact with pleading eyes, but staying silent.

"Oh fu..." Clarke tumbled over the edge, her fingers hitting the button to send the vibe to its highest speed as she clenched around Lexa's fingers and arched off the bed.

Lexa had to fight to keep her rhythm steady for Clarke as the vibe sent her shooting straight up to the edge. She teetered for a split second before she fell over, shaking below Clarke on the bed.

"Come on baby girl... cum for Daddy." Clarke pulled the girl up next to her, kissing her neck and shoulder.

Lexa rode out the last waves in Clarke's arms, eyes closed, the world narrowed to nothing but her core and how feeling seemed to both rush towards it and radiate out from it. She wasn't sure she was entirely conscious anymore.

Clarke clicked the remote, slowing the vibe down before turning it off completely

The world slowly came back into view, Clarke's blue eyes bringing her home. "Was that okay daddy?" Was her first quiet whisper.

"That was perfect baby girl. You did such a good job." Clarke's hand cupped the girl's cheek, smiling at her.

Lexa snuggled in close, forgetting she still had the vibe inside her. "I'm so sorry about the mark." She was still whispering, her voice matching her level of energy entirely.

"It's okay. Half of the punishment is over." Clarke wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling the blankets up over them.

But Lexa had already let her exhaustion take her, falling asleep with her head on Clarke's chest. Her soft snores already huffing out with each exhale.

Clarke smiled, but reached for the bag of chips and began snacking on them

From down the hall Raven texted Clarke ‘Sounds like your princess is passed out now too. How'd she do tonight?’

'Fucking amazing. We're doing this again. How'd the rest of your night go?'

‘Let's just say, Anya got a taste of her own medicine tonight and there was quite a cleanup. She's cuddled up, passed out next to me and has an early class, so I'm letting her sleep. But I wanted to check with you and see how the newbie was lol.’

'Care to explain? Sounds like an interesting story'

‘You want me to cut to the chase?’

'Sure if that's easier'

'She may or may not have ended up tied to the headboard, with feet tied to the bed posts. And then I may have gotten a little carried away giving her multiples and I got a foot long puddle on my sheets out of her... ;) 8- ) ;) I had to put her in my comfy chair while I switched out the sheet for a dry one.'

'LOL BRO'

'Yup bro. That was my night lol. I'm proud as all hell. I'm assuming you two were having some high key fun over there.'

'More like high key punishment, but yeah'

'Oh shit, what the hell happened?'

'When I say no hickeys during rush week, I mean it. She only got half the punishment tonight'

'Damn. I wasn't gonna say anything about that, lol she did a nice job! But only half? Wanheda takes no shit, that's for sure.'

'Especially when I have possession of a remote controlled vibe and a class right next door to Heda's tomorrow'

'Fuck Clarke. Does she know yet?'

'Nope ;) I'll tell her in the morning'

'Lol for now let poor little Heda sleep. She's probably exhausted from the guilt and apologizing like she does. Oh hey, I was meaning to ask you... A little birdie told me that a certain B.B is back on campus and you had a run in with him today. Everything okay?'

'Wanted to run him over. Apparently thought watching Heda's ass and talking to me about it was a smart idea. Said something about assistant prof or some shit idk. He better stay the fuck away.'

'Wait you're kidding right? I'll fuck his ass up for looking at Heda the wrong way. Hell, I'd cut his balls off if I thought he had any. Did it sound like he's going to try and crash shit because of Octavia?'

'He better not. I'll fucking kill him if he tries anything around any of us'

'Can't we just get a restraining order on him? I'm pretty sure O is tired of his shit too. I know Lincoln has been ready to throttle him on more than one occasion.'

'I wish. He hasn't done anything though so legally no'

'Well anyway I'll be keeping an eye out for him just in case. If you're not around I'll be sure to throw an extra punch in for both you and Heda each.'

'This is why you're not only my VP but my BFF'

'Love you too bro. Listen Anya is pawing at me in her sleep, I think it's time for me to nod off too. What time are you out of here in the morning?’

'Both of us have class at 1 so idk yet'

'Lucky, Anya's up for a 10 AM tomorrow'

'Sorry bro. Btw we ready for the cookout tomorrow?'

'All the meat and 'non-meat' (remind me why we're thinking anyone who isn't an omnivore is a GP?) is the fridge ready to go. We got macaroni and potato salad. Plenty of chips to go around. Plates, napkins, utensils and cups all in order thanks to Harper and Monroe. Coolers will be lemonade and water and there's plenty of soda to go around too. We should be good. Don't worry, #2 is on top of it. You just worry about keeping Heda in line.'

'And why would I have to keep her in line, hm?'

'You're the one punishing her tomorrow.'

'True...lol'

'That's all I meant.'

'Alright fine'

'Alright night Clarke'

'Night Rae'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up... Angst ahead...
> 
> -CeSelle29


	15. Chapter 15

The alarm was blaring. Raven rolled over and turned it off before rolling back into Anya, pulling her into her. "Hey pretty girl, we've gotta get you up." She kissed Anya's neck.

Anya grumbles were uninterpretable as she curled herself closer into Raven.

"No, no, no. Come on, you gotta wake up." She rolled on top of Anya and gave her an Eskimo kiss. "Did I render you completely incapable of consciousness last night?"

"You rendered me incapable of life last night." Anya didn't open her eyes, only pulled the covers tighter around her and refused to move.

"Oh no I assure you, you were very much alive, 'Raven, holy fuck... Oh my god Raven. I don't think? Oh fuck, oh shit, oh fuck'," she teased Anya, poking her, doing her best impression of Anya with her eyes closed, back arched, head shaking left to right.

"Fuck off..." Anya chuckled, cracking open an eye.

"It was hot as hell, babe." Raven smiled and gently pecked her cheek.

"Yeah? And I can barely move because of it..."

"What hurts, babe? You've got time for a massage before you need to go."

"Everything. As well as my pride."

Raven's jaw dropped. "Wait, no... Why your pride? Babe..."

Anya didn't say anything, just curled up tighter in the covers.

"An...Talk to me." She pulled her close and tight. "Don't hide from me. Anya."

"No, no. Just go back to sleep. I'll go get ready." Anya pulled away, finally standing and searching around for her clothes.

"Anya," Raven jumped out of the bed and ran over to her. She wrapped her arms around her, her voice was firmer this time, "Anya, stop." She held her hands and tried to look into her eyes.

"What Raven? I have class."

"Yes, but you're upset and when you're upset, I'm upset and I want to talk to you about this." She kept her voice steady, trying not to escalate it, but she was getting scared. Raven didn't want Anya to leave while feeling like this.

"No it's fine. I need to get going." Anya pulled away and finished getting dressed before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs.

'At least she didn't slam the door on me.' Raven thought as she threw on pj pants and a tank top and ran down after Anya, finding her in the kitchen. She stopped short in the doorway. "Okay, I get that you have class, but Anya don't leave like this. Please." She was pleading now.

Anya turned and looked at her. "Leave like what? I don't have time for this Raven."

"You're being dismissive and cold with me... Please, just tell me we're okay because I'm really starting to worry that we're not."

"We're fine. Everything's fine... I have to go. I'll see you later." Anya grabbed a couple granola bars and a bottle of water before heading out the front door.

Raven sank down into a kitchen chair, "Yeah sure, we're fine." She let her face fall into her hands. "Fuck." It matched the sound of the front door in perfect time. 'That's not at all how I thought this would go...' She trudged back upstairs and flopped into bed, the sinking feeling in her stomach not going away as she tried to fall back asleep.

By the time Anya had reached class, she sent Raven a text. 'I promise we're fine. We'll talk later ❤:*'

But Raven didn't notice. Her phone was still on silent on her nightstand from texting with Clarke the night before. Her pillowcase now wet with tears.

~

Anya walked out of her class, wondering how her professor could drone on for two hours. She was pulled from her thoughts when she saw a familiar snapback on a familiar face outside the building.

Raven had seen Anya's text when she crawled out of bed to shower. She had gotten ready and tore over to the building she knew Anya's class was in. She sat on the railing outside, her feet swinging back and forth the only sign of her anxiety about seeing her girlfriend. She sat still as Anya walked over, saying a soft "Hey," as she did.

"Hi," she responded just as quietly. "Wanna get lunch?"

"If you can eat, sure."

"Where do you want to eat?" Anya reached out to grab her hand.

"Wherever you want, you pick okay." Raven took her hand, hopping off the railing, but kept her head down.

"Let's head somewhere a bit quieter? There's the cafe around the corner."

Raven only nodded and started walking in the direction of the cafe with Anya. Her throat felt raw from crying, her stomach was in knots.

Anya separated their hands and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Mostly, I just want to talk." She looked at Anya trying to gauge how she was feeling as they walked.

"Of course. What about?" Anya pulled the door open, allowing Raven to walk inside before her.

"Can we sit down first, please?" Raven gulped, Anya seemed completely fine. 'What the hell?' she thought to herself.

"Want me to get us food?"

Raven nodded, although she wasn't sure she could eat. She found a table and sat down.

Anya went up and ordered them food and drinks, waiting a few minutes for it to be prepared before sitting down at the corner table where Raven was. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I was really upset after you left." Raven stared down at her food, not looking up at Anya.

"Why? What's wrong? Didn't you get my text?"

"I didn't get it until later this morning, my phone was still on silent. What the hell happened this morning? We were all cuddly and cute one minute and then next you won't talk to me and you're storming off to class." Her voice still shaky, like she could cry again any minute.

"Raven, breathe. Everything's fine. I was a little upset this morning but it wasn't anything big." Anya reached across the table, grabbing Raven's hand.

"Alright, then let's talk about it. Like I said this morning, I'm upset when you're upset. When you left like that I felt terrible." She looked up at Anya and squeezed her hand.

"Why? I wasn't upset at you." Anya watched her eyes carefully.

"It certainly seemed that way to me when you left. I asked you to talk to me about how you were feeling and you shut down."

"I'm sorry... I shut down like I always do. It was nothing you did... it was all me."

"Anya, it can't just be about you though. I clearly have overreacted to all of this. You can't take all the blame. But we need to talk about all of this." She squeezed Anya's hand tightly again.

"It is all about me though, you can't be blamed for any of it."

"No I won't accept that. I pushed you last night and I shouldn't have."

"I told you it's not your fault. It's just... I..."

Raven took a deep breath and looked right into Anya's eyes. "What is it Anya? You know you can tell me anything."

"Have I ever told you about me growing up?"

Raven thought for a minute. Anya never mentioned anything about "home". She spoke softly, "Just that you knew Lexa growing up from being in the system. Nothing more."

Anya sighed, then started up again. "I was really emotional as a kid... and that's tough when you're in the system. Lexa was like me, and she got adopted, so I didn't do much to change. There was this relatively young couple... wanted an older kid. I was 13 at the time. They were so nice too. I don't know what happened, but it fell through. I know now that it wasn't my fault but... I felt like it was. So, I pushed my emotions down. I never wanted to feel as helpless as I did there. I rode out the system like that. Stronger. I guess... Last night wasn't the problem, it was great. My mind just overworked itself this morning and..."

Raven was trying to process everything Anya had just said. She didn't want to assume anything. She watched Anya's face as she asked carefully, "You overthought what happened and shut down because you didn't know how to process it? How could you help me understand how you were feeling when you couldn't understand it yourself?"

"I don't know...usually I just keep it all pushed down. This morning was different..."

"You were incredibly vulnerable with me last night. Even if you didn't necessarily realize it the moment..."

"I've never let my walls down that much. With you it's different."

"I don't mean to ask the obvious here, but why? Why do you think it's different?"

"There's just something about you. Something that tells me that it's okay to let my walls down around you."

"Okay, humor me for a minute. Did you at any point last night feel unsafe? Not necessarily nervous or maybe even a little scared, but actually unsafe."

"Last night? None. Not at all. Not with you."

"You felt safe all of last night, you trust me?"

"Yes. That's why... I don't know why my head ran off..."

"There was a whole new level of trust there last night I think. This morning when I asked you how you were feeling you said you felt like your pride had been hurt." Raven shivered slightly, that was the moment everything started to go wrong this morning. "Your level of vulnerability last night was off the charts, Anya. I don't mean to over-simplify, but were you afraid you let yourself go too far and felt you needed to pull back, to be stronger again?"

"I... I don't know really. I guess that could explain it." Anya stared down at her uneaten food, thinking about everything.

"Can I explain to you why I was so upset over all of this this morning?" Raven had simply pushed her plate aside by now. She wanted to give Anya a little break from being analyzed. She didn't want her to shut down again. She wanted Anya to know how she was feeling too.

"Alright."

"When you said you felt like your pride was hurt, I panicked. Then you practically ran away from me. You pulled away so fast, I got scared that I had lost your trust last night. That somehow I missed something, a warning you tried to give me and I selfishly ignored. That I hurt you. I got scared you were pulling away, that you were leaving because I ruined it."

Anya took a second to take in the words. "I'm sorry... running away is how I've always coped."

"When you ran out that door this morning, I realized how terrified I was of losing you. How I don't want to let you go. So if that means when you run, that I need to chase after you until you stop running, then that's what I'm going to do, Anya. If it means not letting you run in the first place and getting you to talk to me, then that's what I'm doing. But I don't want to lose you.”

Anya nodded, looking up at her. She couldn't think of how to respond, but she knew.

"Hey," Raven reached across the table and tucked a strand of hair behind Anya's ear. "I'm sorry everything got so crazy this morning."

"I'm sorry too... we'll work on it though, okay?" Anya grabbed the hand, interlocking their fingers.

Raven nodded, "Together." She smiled at Anya

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least we didn't leave it on a cliffhanger, unlike some people! :P Looking at you FindingSide 
> 
> \- CeSelle29


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke walked out into their room, only a towel on, grabbing clothes and getting dressed before grabbing the vibe and remote.

Lexa came out of the bathroom after her, robe on, towel drying her hair. She saw what was in Clarke's hands. "Putting it away?" She was hopeful.

"Nope. Punishment round 2. You get to wear this through class." Clarke slipped the remote in her pocket.

The towel hit the floor. Lexa stood, mouth gaping, eyebrows raised at Clarke.

"Don't worry. It's just for fun, alright?"

Lexa nodded. "Oh sure… fun for you!" She teased Clarke.

"And you. Don't worry." Clarke winked.

Lexa looked at the vibe still in Clarke's hand, eyes still wide. "What are the rules?"

"Just wear it. Text me as soon as you're in class whether you'll be able to text all class or not."

Lexa looked at her suspiciously, but took the vibe out of her hand. "Okay..."

"Good girl. Put it in."

Lexa popped the vibe into her mouth for a second, before slipping it between her folds. Her eyes locked with Clarke's the entire time.

"Good girl. Now get dressed or we're gonna be late."

Lexa went to move to get dressed and gasped as the vibe just bumped against her g-spot. Her head fell back as she moaned.

Clarke cocked an eyebrow. "Already? I haven't done anything."

"It's gonna be a long day." Lexa looked at Clarke. She would have rushed to get dressed if she could, but it took her a few minutes to get used to having the vibe in while she moved around. At first every few steps found her suppressing a moan.

Clarke had already headed downstairs, grabbing a bite to eat before heading into the garage.

Lexa made her way into the kitchen, scarfed down a yogurt and took a banana to go. She grabbed her bag and walked _carefully_ out to the garage.

"You okay?" Clarke smirked, knowing how much fun this day would be.

Lexa grumbled "Oh sure... pretend you don't know." she stuck her tongue out at Clarke

"Hey, it's only for a few hours. As soon as we're home I'll let you take it out." Clarke started up the jeep and drove to campus, parking near the building housing both of their classes.

As they headed into the building Lexa slipped her arm around Clarke's. They got into the building and stopped outside the door to Lexa's class. "Are you sure there's nothing else you can tell me right now?" She was desperate for anymore rules in this game.

"Mm, nope...other than the fact that my class is next door to yours." She pecked her cheek quickly before slipping away. "Have fun, text me if you can."

Lexa looked down the hall and watched Clarke disappear into the next door. She shook her head and walked into class, trying to choose her seat carefully. Far enough away from people that if Clarke turned this vibe up to full blast no one would hear it, but close enough she didn't arouse suspicion. She sat down and tried to focus, setting up her desk. The professor walked in and started class. The lecture was easy enough to follow. 'How are things on the other side of the wall?'

'Boring. You available to text all of class?'

'I think so, he's lecturing today, we're not debating. I should be good.'

'Alright. I want you to pick two words you know the professor will say often'

'Alright, court and trial...'

'Choose one word to be up. One to be down'

'Trial is up, court is down'

'Alright look across to the other side of the room in the back row.'

'What am I looking for Clarke?'

Harper waved slightly at Lexa as Clarke responded. 'Harper is on call with me. I have a bluetooth in so I can hear your professor. By your request, every time he says trial, I kick the vibe up. Court kicks it down. You stay in contact with me the entire time, understand?'

Lexa shrank in her seat. Clarke pulling Harper into this was new. She knew this was going to be quite a ride. 'Yes, I understand.'

'And in case you're worried, I told Harper to sit in and have the call running. She doesn't know anything else.'

'Thank you.' Lexa breathed a sigh of relief, but just as she did the prof at the front of the room started, "So in the trial Roe v. Wade"

Clarke smirked as the first word came in and she clicked the on button. 'If it gets to be way too much and you need me to stop, tell me.'

Lexa felt the vibe come to life. She tried not to show any reaction, in fear of Harper figuring out what might be going on. 'What about when I get to edge, Clarke?'

'You still ask me to cum.' Harper was on the other side of the room, earbuds in and head buried in her laptop screen.

For the time being Lexa wasn't worried. She could play this game. She sat as comfortably as she could, each time she heard the words court or trial the vibe adjusted accordingly, she was reminded Clarke was still listening.

'Still with me baby girl? I told you to keep in touch'

Lexa was lost in the feeling of the vibe. 'Sorry Daddy, it just feels so good. It's kind of fun knowing you're listening.'

'Hey, Roe v. Wade was an interesting case. Just wish he would move on already. And I know it feels good baby girl. You tell Daddy if you have a problem.'

It was as if the professor had a bluetooth of his own in... "But let's move on to other trials." Within a course of 4 minutes as Lexa frantically watched the clock, the professor said trial 4 more times. 'Daddy, I'm on edge, I don't know if I can hold back. Daddy, can I cum?'

'Cum for me baby girl, but quietly.'

Lexa bit her cheek and tried to stay calm as the vibe pushed her over. But the professor seemed to not be saying the word court. The course was literally called "The Supreme Court" but he hadn't said it. The vibe was still going and Lexa didn't come down, 'Daddy, can I cum again?'

'Yes baby girl, again'

There seemed to be no reprieve in sight. After crashing over the edge again, Lexa texted Clarke again 'Holy shit, Clarke I'm climbing for a third time. I need a break, I'm starting to break out in a sweat.'

Clarke immediately brought the vibe down to its lowest setting. 'Want to change your down word?'

'Hell yes! Justice = down. Thank you.'

'Alright baby girl. So far your O count is two'

'You're tallying? Is there a reason?'

'Maybe ; ) how are you feeling'

'On a scale of 1-10, 1 being bored and not turned on, 10 being about to cum... 7.5, pleasantly soaked, not quite satisfied and missing my girlfriend.'

'You'll get me back in an hour and a half. Now this professor better start saying trial again...'

Sure enough he went on yet another tirade of "trials, trial and error, trials and tribulations." Lexa was gripping her armrest on one side and furiously texting Clarke with the other hand. 'Daddy, please let me cum!'

'Go ahead baby girl'

Lexa looked down at her chest, there was a flush that was starting spread, barely visible in the v of her letter polo-shirt. The vibe went down a click as the prof started talking about the head justice of whichever case he had been rambling on about, but out came trial again. 'Number 4, please Daddy?'

'Go ahead baby girl' At this point, Clarke had that phrase copied on her phone and would just paste and send it when needed. She smirked in her lecture hall, thinking about what Lexa would look like right now.

The vibe jumped up to the highest setting again and sent Lexa over the edge before she could stop it. 'Daddy. I'm sorry... number 5 just happened.'

'It's okay baby girl, you told me it happened. But that's gonna count as 2 for my tally so we're at 6'

'Okay Daddy...' Lexa was starting to get nervous about that tally. Justice came up a few times and Lexa got to breathe again. Class would be over in about 20 minutes. How many more times could she possibly cum in 20 minutes?

'We're so close to the end...how about the last 5 minutes we do a bet?'

'Do I get to know the bet before I accept?'

'Part of it. Last 5 minutes of class at full blast. You're only allowed to cum once. If you can do that, I'll erase the tallies. If not...tally x5'

'What happens if I don't accept?'

'Tally x4'

Lexa took a minute to think about it. She didn't think she'd be able to hold off, and the difference was so small, it might be worth it to not accept the bet, and take the deal. But Clarke knew Lexa didn't like to back down from a challenge. 'You're on.'

Clarke looked at her phone and waited until there were 5 minutes left before turning it up all the way, as high as it would go.

Lexa stared at the clock, watching the second hand tick. Gripping the armrests with both hands. 3 minutes went by and she had managed to hold off, 'So far so good ;)'

'One more thing baby girl. Start rubbing your clit for me. Oh, and the vibrations aren't stopping until you leave your seat. And you're not allowed to leave your seat until I'm there.'

Lexa was rubbing her clit as discreetly as she could. Every message from Clarke was making her squirm more. She looked at the clock 30 seconds left in class. She could do this. 'I'll be here'

'And then maybe we can have a quickie in the abandoned hall before we leave.'

She read the message and fell over the edge. She could have cried, she looked at the clock 10 seconds left of class. 'Why? Why did you send that! Daddy... I guess that makes 7.' But the vibe didn't stop and Clarke hadn't told her to stop rubbing her clit. Harper got up and left as the classroom started to empty out.

'Make that 8 since you didn't ask. There's a small line for questions. I'll see you in about 10 minutes :*'

She fell over, and started in on a third. She was anxiously watching the door. 'Daddy!!!' If she could whine in a text she was doing it. 'Please, omg please.'

"Is that another without my permission?" Clarke walked through the door, watching Lexa convulse in her seat as she clicked the vibrator off.

The sight of Clarke walking through the door sent her through a fourth orgasm in a row. That was 2 in a row without Clarke's permission and she wasn't sure Clarke knew about the fourth. Clarke's stare at her as she walked across the room intimidated her, guilt-ed her into telling the truth. She held up two fingers as she tried to catch her breath and wiped sweat from her forehead, tears from her eyes.

"Two? So add 4 onto the tally of 9...13. Times 5 because you misbehaved...65 total." Clarke tsked as she sat next to the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It's not my fault you're so hot I came when you walked in the room." Lexa's head sank onto Clarke's shoulder, still fighting to find her breath.

"I do have that effect on you don't I?"

All Lexa could do was nod. "Wait, 65... Clarke, what's happening when we get home?"

"You'll see later baby girl"

Lexa shivered in Clarke's arms. She was exhausted. It was a good thing they both only had one class today. Between last night and this, Lexa was convinced she could no longer walk. "What's on the schedule back at the house tonight?"

"Just a cookout. You can sit around all night."

"You might need to carry me back to the Jeep."

"Piggyback so it doesn't look weird."

Lexa looped her arms around Clarke's neck as Clarke hiked her up on her back. They laughed all the way out to the Jeep.

Clarke carefully placed her in her seat before climbing in how own and driving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I'm so sorry! Something happened with the emojis that were added during this when I posted this on AO3. I didn't realize half the chapter was gone! SO SORRY! It's fixed now though!
> 
> -CeSelle29


	17. Chapter 17

Once back at the house, she picked Lexa up bridal style and carried her upstairs to their room. "Go ahead and take that out baby girl, but I want it clean."

Lexa slipped out of her shorts and underwear leaving them on the floor, they were soaked. She pulled the vibe out, soaked in her juices. She could feel Clarke's eyes on her as she popped it into her mouth.

Clarke smirked as she flipped it on one last time while it was in Lexa's mouth.

Lexa giggled when it caught her off guard. She took it out, "Clarke! That wasn't fair."

"Had to tease you once more baby girl. Before tonight." She smirked again and winked.

Lexa quickly redressed in new shorts and headed into the bathroom, actually washing the vibe before handing it back to Clarke

Clarke put it back in the toy box. "Now let's go wait for the guests to arrive outside."

Once outside Lexa parked it at a picnic bench, still too exhausted to do much other than have polite conversation, smile and quietly observe everyone around her. Anya came over and sat down next to her. She turned to her, "You look as exhausted as me!"

"It was a rough night...even rougher day..."

"Ditto, though I'm suspecting yours has been a little different than mine," she turned and caught a glimpse of both their girls at the grill. "I also know mine isn't over yet."

"Is this about that hickey on her neck?" Anya raised an eyebrow, glancing between the two girls

Lexa brought her hand to her forehead, "Look, I knew I fucked up and now I'm paying for it. What about you and Broheda over there? Your heart eyes are worse than I've ever seen!"

"We worked through a rough patch today. I have no clue what I'd do without her."

"Wait, you actually had a heart-to-heart with someone other than me? Anya, I don't know whether to be proud or hurt!" Lexa teased.

"We needed it Lex. More so, I needed it." Anya smiled slightly, still watching the two and their attempts to start the grill.

"Wow, I'm glad then. That's great Anya." She smiled then too. "How a mechanical engineer can't light a grill, I'll never know..." She shook her head turning back to Anya. "So, how ridiculous was I last night?"

"While high? Or having sex? The former was great. You were staring and zoning on everything. The latter? Well..."

"I vaguely remember thinking a lot about chocolate... was that out loud?"

"Some of it, yes." Anya chuckled as a small commotion came from the grill and flames began to lick at the grate.

The two girls applauded their girlfriend's valiant efforts while Clarke and Raven took bows. "But wait, how much of the sex did you two hear?"

"Mm...enough. Over the sounds of me whimpering of course."

Lexa blushed, she knows she distinctly remembers begging Clarke very explicitly. "We have both got to get better about the music thing... We need to stop hearing each other get laid. Although, I'll be honest, I heard nothing last night from your end of the hall that I can remember."

"Yeah, more like quiet, pleading whimpers unlike your begging."

"God damn it! It wasn't my fault. I had no idea what the hell it was going to feel like to be high and having sex. Not. My. Fault."

"But you'll do it again?"

Actually, Lexa hadn't really thought about it. She and Clarke had had a brief discussion about last night when they woke up, but that hadn't come up somehow. "Actually, yeah I think so."

"Oh god, the last clean member of this house is turning into a pothead." Anya laughed as Raven and Clarke brought over the first round of food to them

"Shhh, don't corrupt all the innocent rushees!" Lexa hissed, holding a finger to her lips and then snagging a burger off the plate.

"Please, like they don't know what goes on…?” Anya took her own burger and took a bite.

The cookout wrapped up and Lexa watched Clarke saying goodbye to potential pledges. Even in her exhaustion she couldn't help but stare at Clarke's ass, eyes narrowing and bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Clarke turned and sauntered back over to Lexa. "Upstairs. Now."

Lexa turned around and headed inside, up the stairs and into their bedroom. She stood just inside the room waiting for Clarke to come in, head down, knees knocking just a little bit from nerves.

Clarke followed her up, closing and locking the bedroom door.

Lexa heard the lock click and looked up with her eyes leaving her head down. She had a feeling she knew what was coming

"So... 65..." Clarke walked over to her, tilting her head back up with her hand.

Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes, and it was practically confirmed by the way Clarke's eyes grew darker right in front of her. "65..." Every syllable was weighted on her tongue.

"I'm going to give you a choice... I believe you know what the tally is for already. First option: We split this up over two nights. Second option: we split this up over two areas."

She knew both outcomes, either way she wouldn't be sitting too comfortably for the next few days. "Two nights." Lexa said with more confidence than she thought she had.

"Okay, two nights it is." Clarke turned on the radio and turned it up loud before sitting down on the bed.

Lexa mouthed "Thank you," to Clarke at the sound of the radio and waited for her to get situated before walking over to the bed.

"You know what to do." Clarke waited, nodding at Lexa's thanks

Without hesitation Lexa started to strip, clothes landing on the floor until she was naked. She held her hand out to Clarke, hoping to be guided down.

Clarke took it, guiding the girl down on her lap. She ran a hand down her back as she looked over her. "We're going to do at least 30 tonight, and then as many more as you can take, alright?"

Lexa turned to look back at Clarke, making eye contact before nodding. 'Yes.'

"Good girl... brace yourself. Remember to count, too." Clarke's hand trailed over the curve of her ass before rising up and bringing it back down, smacking against the skin.

"One," Lexa hissed out, she knew Clarke was only warming up. The skin under Clarke's hand was left stinging, but it wasn't too bad, yet.

Clarke continued on, moving around between the cheeks, watching the skin grow redder and redder with each hit as it got progressively harder, until she hit 30.

Lexa had tears streaming down her face, the last ten had really burned. Her skin felt like it was on fire. As she said "30," she knew she could at least get a break and took a minute to try and breathe. She looked back at Clarke.

"Need a break baby girl?" Clarke gently rubbed her back, not touching the sensitive skin.

Lexa melted into the soft touch, trying to feel anything but the burning reminder that was all over her ass. She took a deep breath and wiped her face. "Ten more?"

"Ten? You sure you can do ten?"

It would be ten fewer for Clarke to become creative with overnight. Tomorrow's classes might be extremely difficult to sit through and she was definitely sleeping on her stomach tonight, but she bucked up. "Yes. Get to forty"

"Alright baby girl, keep counting." Clarke continued on with the last 10, trying to avoid the more sensitive areas.

Lexa was a sobbing mess after forty. She tried to curl into a ball. She was crying from the pain, but she did feel better. At least more than half of it was over. "I'm sorry, Clarke." Lexa looked at the mark, still as red as it had been the day before.

"Shh baby girl, it's okay. You did so well." Clarke pulled her down on the bed with her, Clarke laying on her back and Lexa laying on her stomach on top of Clarke. Clarke rubbed her back soothingly, her other hand holding the back of her head.

Lexa slowly stopped crying, her tears had soaked Clarke's shirt. She was so tired, spent from earlier still and sore. Clarke's arms felt like home, her hands on her back soothing Lexa. She nuzzled into Clarke's neck.

"Want me to get you something?"

"No, please don't go."

"Of course baby girl."

After a few minutes Lexa's throat started to feel raw from all the crying, the yelps and the counting. "Actually, Daddy could I please have a glass of water?"

"Of course baby girl. Anything else?" Clarke carefully slid the girl off and stood up.

Lexa cooed, "No, just hurry back," mostly into the pillow, but she knew Clarke would hear her.

Clarke unlocked the door and hurried into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard.

Lexa pulled the pillow down underneath her slipping it underneath her hips. It seemed to help the ache. She looked around for her phone suddenly thinking a straw wouldn't be a bad idea and wanting to text Clarke, but found it nowhere in sight. Then she remembered it was in the back pocket of her shorts... _crap._

Clarke came back upstairs, stopping for a moment. Somehow she knew. She went back downstairs then came back up, walking into the room. "I didn't know if you wanted a straw so I grabbed one just in case."

Lexa grinned from ear to ear at her girlfriend. "You know me too well."

"I do. I promised I'd take care of you." She poured the water into the glass and put the straw in, handing it to her. "You need anything else before I climb back in bed?"

She took a long sip of water. "Just you." She at Clarke and patted the mattress with her free hand.

Clarke stripped down to her underwear and climbed back into bed.

Lexa flinched when Clarke pulled the sheet up and over them. Her eyes squeezed shut as she winced, "Oh, tomorrow is gonna suck."

"What time is your first class? I'll wake up early and get some of the aloe cream to help soothe the sting."

"11. Thank you, love." Her smile was weak as she started to fall asleep.

"Then I'll wake up at 10 to help you. Now sleep." Clarke kissed her cheek, an arm draped across her back.

Lexa was already out, finally succumbed to everything of the past 24 hours for real. She didn't even feel Clarke's kiss.

Clarke chuckled and looked at the clock. It was still quite early. She pulled her phone off the side table and shot Raven a text. 'Yo bro. How'd cleanup go?'

'It went well enough. We used up everything we bought. I can't believe we don't have leftovers. Did you two go upstairs? Anya said she heard the radio going...'

'Yeah we did. Just thought I'd turn on some tunes.'

'Ya see, I thought you'd say that. So I headed upstairs to grab my laptop to use down here in the kitchen and uh...'

'What did you hear?'

'The distinct sound of a certain Heda counting...'

'Hell yeah she was counting'

'I happened to walk by between 15 and 20... How'd she do?'

'Told her 65 over two nights. She made it to 40 painfully'

'Holy fuck Wanheda. 65? For that little love bite on your neck that marks you as hers. : P No way, what else did she do to get that high?'

'She lost a bet during round 2 of her punishment. It would have only been 13...'

'You knew she'd take the bet, you set her up. That's cute. : P : D'

'I set her up and lied so that she would lose the bet ;)'

'You play dirty Wanheda, teach me your ways ;)'

'If you really want to learn from Wanheda then we need to sit down and have a lesson.'

'Lol I am but your humble pupil, an apprentice, ready to learn your mastery.'

'Listen. Figure out you and An first, then you can move on to my level'

'Yeah, no shit... Today was a heavy day for us. But we're cuddling on the couch watching the L Word right now, so at least its gotten better.'

'See? I told you everything would be fine'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah you were right. : P. So is the better half sleeping already?'

'She's out cold. Not surprised with what I put her through today. Too early for me to sleep though.'

'Poor kid, she's got more coming yet tomorrow right?'

'Just the last 25. That's it. I'm gonna treat her this weekend for how good she's been.'

'You playing dirty with those last 25? Or are you going to go a little easier on Heda. This weekend will be fun with Dress for Sex-cess... ;)’

'I might make another bet with her to maybe erase the last 25. Which I know she'll accept already. And I know what she's wearing already ;) she's gonna blow the party away.'

'Just keep the freshmen off of her and Anya... They need to drool from a distance... >:-l'

'Listen, I have a plan alright? If those kiddos are serious about joining us they'll know who those two belong two and will stay away. That's how we weed out the weaklings'

'Alright, alright. Real GP's know not to mess with our girls that's why B.Baloney shit was never one of us. Blah blah blah’

'Fucking prick. Feel like he does that just to piss me off'

‘He definitely does. He's asking for it... So remind me why we're not giving it to him?'

'Because O asked us not to. But it probably will happen anyway.'

'O knows her brother is a piece of shit...'

'But we'll behave for now.'

'So what do you think you're doing for the rest of the night then? Now that Heda is out like a light.'

'No clue. Any ideas?'

'There's no way you're leaving that room, right?'

'Maybe. Depends on what you propose'

'Head up to the roof and talk about what we're dealing with tomorrow...'

'Sounds good. Meet you in 5'

Raven looked at Anya, she was still staring at the laptop. She leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "Wanna head up to the roof?"

"Mm, you can go. I might head to bed soon."

"You sure? Well, let me know before you do, I'll at least want to say goodnight."

"You'll be sleeping next to me, so don't worry."

"Still," she kissed Anya. "I'll see you later."

Anya smiled, turning back to the laptop.

Raven headed all the way up to the attic and tracked down the blanket. She was opening the window when Clarke came up.

Clarke finished pulling on her shirt before climbing out and helping to set up the blanket.

"Uh Clarke..." Raven pointed to her shirt. "You've got in on backwards, get dressed in a hurry did ya?"

Clarke looked down and quickly changed it. "You know me. I sleep in my undies."

"Yup, that's what I get for not knocking too many times. So what's left to do for tomorrow?"

"What is tomorrow anyways?"

"Ah fuck, is tomorrow the scavenger hunt already?"

"Fuck is it?"

"It's Wednesday... What did we have left? Scavenger hunt and capture the flag right?"

"Yeah. So tomorrow is the scavenger hunt. Oh, almost forgot, I have one left I forgot last night." Clarke pulled a blunt out of her pocket. "The good stuff. Only for us."

Raven produced a lighter out of her pocket. "Well, that should make things better."

"Much. Wanna do the honors?" She handed the blunt to her.

Raven popped it in her mouth and lit the end of the blunt, inhaling until she felt smoke start to pull. Then took a proper hit, leaving the lighter on the blanket. After taking a second she passed it back to Clarke.

Clarke took it and took a hit before talking again. "So, what did you plan for the scavenger hunt?"

"I've got most of it ready to be set up by Miller, Bryan, Linc and Jasper. They can make teams of up to 5 and one person has to be in charge of posting the pics up on Twitter. I'll be watching the hashtag to check how they're doing all from the comfort of my chair." Raven leaned back against the roof staring at the sky.

"And Heda and I will be tucked away in seclusion." Clarke winked.

"Aw, but you're going to miss all the fun of watching floundering freshmen tearing across campus trying to find everything and get pictures. Plus, their pathetic faces when I tell them they found the wrong thing." Raven laughed maniacally.

"I will be monitoring twitter during her punishment."

"Multitasking? Are you sure you don't want Heda to have your _undivided_ attention."

"Depends on the type of punishment I'm dealing." Clarke took the blunt back and took another hit.

"What the hell do you have up your sleeves now for that bet?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well... depends on if she wins or lose. Wins, I'll erase the rest. Lose...25 plus a little trick up my sleeve."

Raven took the blunt back, "All I'm gonna say is, I'm sure as hell happy that Anya isn't as wicked as you..." She took another hit.

"Be careful. Piss me off and I'll teach her some tricks."

"Yo! Not cool Wanheda. I thought we were bros!" Raven feigned heartache as she held the blunt away from Clarke refusing to hand it over.

Clarke climbed on top of her and stole the blunt away. "You're on my good side for now. Don't push your luck."

"I am truly offended. I'm your VP Clarke! You don't see me running off to Lexa and telling her of your evil plans!"

"Shush." Clarke took a hit and handed it back to her.

Raven watched her skeptically, "Anyway..." She took the blunt back and took a hit.

"What else is there to plan? I'll go pick up the kegs Friday afternoon."

"'Kay. The last thing will be handling the private invites for Saturday, I think..."

"That won't be as big. Maybe a keg or two, but we'll break out the good stuff."

"The 'good stuff' as opposed to 'our stuff'" Raven tried to do air quotes while holding the blunt. It would have ended badly if Clarke hadn't rescued it.

"Be careful with the goods! But yes, our stuff is not to be touched."

"There should be enough good stuff left for everyone, at least there was the last time I checked."

"We can stock up if needed."

"Then, actually I think we're good for the rest of the week." She turned towards Clarke, "'Official' meeting adjourned?"

"Yeah sure. Let's just hang out now."

"So how badly was your hand stinging earlier?"

"Bad. Can't imagine what her ass feels like."

"Damn, you have no sympathy for her do you? You're really miffed over that mark."

"Nah, she brought it on herself taking that bet."

"How the fuck did you actually get her to 65? And why was Harper walking around with a wad of cash?"

"No reason." Clarke smirked.

"Oh that is so the 'I was up to no good' Wanheda smirk. What the fuck did you do?" Raven sat up, her interest beyond piqued, more like spiked!

"Alright fine." Clarke explained the plan from this afternoon with the vibe and Harper's phone call and Lexa breaking down in the empty classroom, as well as a detailed explanation of the bet and how Clarke tricked her.

Raven sat there and took it all in. At the end of Clarke's story her first comment was "Fuck, that's devious. And hot. And fuck, she seriously came when you walked in the room? Damn I know I've called you whipped, but..."

"I can be, but I can be intimidating when I want to be." Clarke took another hit. "What about Anya? What did you do to her?"

"You mean after I cried myself back to sleep because I thought I fucked up so terribly? I realized she sent me a message..." Raven went on to explain what went down between the two of them at the cafe that afternoon, omitting the details of Anya's childhood.

"Damn. Everything's cool now with you two right?"

"I wouldn't say 'cool' as much as I would say 'good for now'. We know we're gonna have some stuff to work through, but we're gonna work through it together."

"Alright good. You two seem good together, so work through what you have to."

"I think I love her, Clarke."

"Excuse me?" Clarke turned toward Raven, squinting at her.

"Yeah, when she walked out today and I thought she wasn't coming back..." Raven's voice was steady. "I was laying there crying about how I thought I'd never get to hold her again. How I would see her scrunched-up grumpy morning face anymore. Her pretty eyes that never matches her smart-ass mouth. She fits next to me like a puzzle piece Clarke. She smooths out my edges, she wraps around me. I thought I lost all of that today. I love Anya, Clarke."

"Well...damn. You should be telling _her_ that, not me."

"I'm not sure she's ready to hear it, I don't think she'll believe me."

"You don't know that. You just need to tell her."

"Fuuuuuck, you're right. You know what this means right?" Raven turned to look Clarke.

"What?" Clarke turned as well.

"Well if Anya doesn't totally freak out about this... It means we're going to be that adorable couple making heart eyes at each other constantly. It's going to be like you and Lexa two and a half years ago..."

"And then I won't be the only one in this house who's whipped." Clarke smirked.

"Alright, I fell into that one..." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Mhmm sure. At least I'm not alone."

"Nope. Lol, so how long do you think it will take the rest of GP to start with the whipped jokes?"

"Very shortly once I confirm that you two have heart eyes."

"Fuck you bro... Fuck you."

"Fuck you too. I remember how quickly you spread it when Lexa and I were first starting."

"Damn it, payback is always a bitch. Fair enough, just make sure it's directed at me then and not at Anya?"

"Of course it'll be at you."

"Just checking, speaking of which," Raven pulled out her phone as she felt it buzz. "An is ready to head to bed. I'm thinking I should go down there to cuddle with her."

"And tell her."

Raven stood up and headed back towards the window. "Maybe I will..." She looked contemplatively up at the sky for a minute. "Night Clarke"

"Night Rae. Text me to tell me how it goes, if you do it." Clarke finished off the last of the blunt and stood up, climbing in after Raven.

"Will do!" Was Raven's reply as she headed down from the attic and back to her room. She took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright... so we're not without cliffhangers. But I'm not doing them with angst unlike some people! *coughcoughcough*
> 
> -CeSelle29


	18. Chapter 18

Anya looked up from her phone, already under the blankets. "Hey."

Raven backed up to close the door behind her with a soft click and turned the lock for good measure. "Hey, mind if I join you?"

"I never mind." Anya patted the bed, scooting over to make room.

Raven quickly changed into pj shorts and a tank and climbed into bed next to Anya. She leaned over and nuzzled into her neck. "Mmm, you smell good."

"You smell like weed." She chuckled, putting her phone down and wrapping her arm around the girl.

"Yeah... The roof was fun, as usual. But I can jump in the shower quick if you want.”

"No, it's fine. I'm upset I wasn't invited though." Anya smiled and kissed the top of the girl's head. "Any interesting conversations?”

"You were invited! I asked you if you wanted to come up to the roof with me!" Raven looked at her and pouted.

"You never mentioned weed!" Anya pouted back and pecked the girl's lips.

"I thought it was implied! I'm sorry!" Raven kept pouting and pulled Anya in for a tight hug.

"I guess I can forgive you this time." Anya hugged back, pulling the girl tight against her.

Raven sighed contentedly in the hug, loving how warm Anya was after being in the breeze all night up on the roof. "Thank you. Clarke and I had some good conversations though, after we went through the rest of rush week business."

"Anything interesting to share?"

There it was, the perfect fucking opportunity. Now she only needed to _not_ screw this up. "Yeah actually. We talked about her and Lexa for bit. But then we were talking about you. Well us."

"Us? What about us?" Anya looked down at her, interested as to what was shared.

' _Fuuuuck don't screw it up Raven._ ' She thought to herself. "I was telling Clarke about something I realized this morning. I didn't go into detail about all we talked about, I just was telling her about you leaving this morning and me panicking when you left. I was up here crying and thinking we were probably over and I suddenly realized how sad that made me. We both know I have quite a history and when other girls have left like you did I felt nothing. I never cared."

"But this time you cared..."

"I was laying here, face in my pillow, crying my eyes out because I was scared I was never going to hold you again or watch you when you wake up. You make me better Anya, you make me a little less crazy and a little crazier in all the right ways. You drive me nuts, but you make it fun. You make me laugh and cry at the same time over the smallest things. You amaze me every single day with your strength. Not to mention you're sexy as all hell. No one has ever made me feel so much at one time and I don't want to lose that. You walking out today made me realize I can't lose that." Raven was staring at Anya, her eyes were filling with tears ready to spill over any second. She tried to control herself, "I love you, Anya". It was too much, gates broke and out came a tear from each eye.

Anya watched, stunned. She had to admit that she had felt something different than before, but Raven put it into words. "Raven..." she cupped the girl's cheek, looking eye-to-eye.

"And before you say 'Raven, you're stoned off your ass right now, how do I know you mean it?'. You know I mean this because I figured it out this morning, it's been on the tip of my tongue all day." She knew she was ranting, but her words were becoming less and less consciously chosen as she got lost in Anya's eyes. Where maybe even a few months ago she saw hollow eyes, there were now the liveliest, lit and dare she say happy eyes. She wasn't lost, no Raven was finally breaking through the surface and boy was she ever ready to take that much needed breath.

"Raven..."

"I couldn't say it in the cafe because I was scared you would run again. I was scared of what was happening with us. But I want there to always be an 'us'. I'm tired of being just Raven. I'm tired of being alone and I know we're already together, but this was the next step. I wanted you to know I'm in this. I'm not letting you go. I'm not going to let you run. If you need to run, I'm running with you from now on. I want you running towards me, not away from me. I need you to trust me, to know I trust you. To know you can talk to me. I'm in love with you Anya and I need to share that with you. I want to share everything with you. Every day. I want you to know I'm here for you. I love you, Anya. I love you so much." There was no stopping the tears. She was sobbing now. She couldn't tell if she was yelling or talking or whispering or even speaking at all. Was all of that in her head? _'Great only I could make an entire profession of love entirely in my head. That shit was Nicholas Sparks worthy!_ '

"Raven!" Anya cupped her face with both hands, thumbs wiping away the tears. She pressed their foreheads together, still staring back into her eyes. "I love you too..." she whispered before leaning in and kissing her softly, but completely full of every emotion coursing through both of them.

"Wait what?" Raven's jaw dropped

"I love you too."

"Oh, thank god." Raven tackled Anya back onto the bed and kissed her again.

Anya smiled into the kiss, pulling her in closer.

"Well today has been an emotional roller coaster..." Raven whispered her forehead resting on Anya's, staring into her eyes, still out of breath from everything.

"Let's not do that again, okay? I like this a whole lot more."

Raven nodded, "Please. Me too." She sank down on top of Anya and hugged her again, nuzzling her neck and smelling Anya's perfume still on her skin.

"I wasn't able to put it into words...but you did it better than I ever could. It was literally like a Nicholas Sparks book."

"Oh good so I did say that all out loud... Wait did I mention Nicholas Sparks out loud? Because I was thinking that exact comparison."

"No, you didn't mention him, but your declaration sounded like something he would write."

"Well, An," Raven Eskimo kissed Anya, "I promise he didn't write it. It was a Raven Reyes original improvisation."

"Well it was a damn good one then."

She couldn't stop kissing Anya. Raven pecked her lips, "I love you." She kissed her nose, "I love you." She kissed her forehead, "I love you." Each cheek, "I love you." Each eyelid, "I love you." Over Anya's heart, she looked up, "I love you so much An."

"I love you too." Anya pulled the girl back up for a proper kiss on the lips, holding her there.

Raven hummed her happiness into the kiss. This had to be bliss. Absolute bliss. She pulled away to catch her breath only for second, before coming back to kiss Anya even more fiercely.

Anya moaned into the second kiss, pulling Raven even closer. She wanted them to melt into one person if they could.

Raven kissed down Anya's neck, gently, as though she were as fragile as Raven's emotions.

"What time is your first class tomorrow?" Anya breathed out, on hand tangling in Raven's hair.

"1 or 2... How can you possibly be thinking about classes right now?" Raven looked at her, shaking her head.

"I want to make sure we have plenty of time tonight to show each other just how much we love each other."

Raven crushed her lips back down onto Anya's. "Then we'd better get started, because I have a lot to show you."

Anya smiled. "Yes please. Show me."

She went back to kissing Anya's neck, she gently kissed behind her ear, then pulled her earlobe between her teeth gently. Letting go she whispered, "Now don't forget, I love you." She lifted Anya's tank top and kissed her stomach slowly, sliding her hands up and down her ribs. Where her hands went her lips and tongue followed spelling out I love you over and over and over again.

Anya's head rolled back onto the pillows, her hands tangling in Raven's hair, holding the girl's mouth against her skin.

Raven slid her hands farther up, slipping under Anya's shirt. She caught Anya's eyes and non-verbally asked to take it off.

Anya nodded slightly and sat up a bit, enough that Raven could lift the shirt over her head.

Throwing it to the side, Raven's hands found their way back to Anya's sides. She trailed kisses around the outside of each of her breasts. Kissing down her sternum and then back down to her belly button. Next was her waistline just above her pj shorts. All the time kissing just fast enough to entice, but slow enough to prove her love.

Every kiss set her skin on fire. Anya had never let herself feel this deeply before, but with Raven it felt natural.

Raven scooted her way down the bed. She started kissing her way up from the top of Anya's right foot all the way up her leg to the hemline of her shorts. Taking her time, tracing her fingertips over toned muscles. And then started all over again on the left.

Anya didn't know what relaxed her more: the feeling of Raven's lips against her skin or the fact that it was Raven holding her.

Next up was up each of Anya's arms every inch of sculpted muscles needed to be appreciated, to be loved. Finally Raven slipped her hands up the legs of Anya's shorts, tracing the tops of Anya's legs and around to softly squeeze her ass. "You have a choice, love. Turn over, or shorts off?" Raven asked softly.

That was an interesting choice. She knew the outcome of taking off her shorts. "I think turn over sounds good." She turned, waiting for Raven's next move.

It started all over again. From behind her ears, down her neck. Kissing down her spine. Circling out around her scapula, fingertips tickling first, tongue smoothing away the tickle.

Anya closed her eyes, taking in every touch. Even with Raven's tongue soothing her, a smile cracked across her face from the tickle of fingertips.

Next came the dimples at the base of her spine and along her waistline. Raven moved slowly, careful not to miss one single spot. Then down to the back of her left ankle this time and up the back of her leg. Paying careful attention to the back of her knee and watching how Anya responded to the way it tickled.

Anya couldn't help the giggles that escaped. She knew she was ticklish in certain spots and Raven had found one of them.

"I didn't know you were ticklish there!"

"Shut up and keep going. It feels so good."

"Of course love" and so she finished her journey up Anya's left leg stopping again at the hemline of her shorts and then started over on the right leg.

"And please keep calling me love. I like that nickname."

"Mmm, of course love." Next up her arms again. She kissed her way across Anya's shoulders, then back up her neck and back to her ear. "Turn back over for me love.

Anya flipped back over, gazing at the girl through half-lidded eyes.

"Sleepy love?"

"Only a little. Everything feels so good though, don't stop."

"Anything for you. Lift your hips for me." Raven slipped her fingertips into the waistband of Anya's shorts.

Anya did, letting Raven slide the shorts down and off her legs.

Raven couldn't help but moan when she saw Anya naked beneath her. "So beautiful."

"Not fair." Anya crossed her arms, hoping her pout would get Raven to strip as well.

"Shhhh this is about you... Unless that's really what you want." Raven sat up and looked at Anya.

"Yes, I want my beautiful, amazing, sexy girlfriend naked next to me."

Raven hooked her finger, "Come here," beckoning Anya to sit up.

Anya sat up and crawled over to her. "Yes?"

She brought Anya's hands to her waist, feeling her skin light up under Anya's fingers even though thin cotton separated them from her skin. "Please love?"

"Mm, of course." Anya's fingers gripped the hem of her shirt and lifted slowly, pulling the fabric up and over the girl's head.

Raven watched Anya's eyes for their reaction. She missed which direction Anya threw the shirt. She was too busy following Anya's bottom lip as it slipped between her teeth. Raven leaned forward and caught it herself. She cupped Anya's face delicately as she kissed her.

The first kiss was delicate. The second was much rougher and full of need.

"What do you need love?"

"You."

"Where?"

Anya shook her head. "I just need you. Everywhere."

Raven eased Anya back down on to the bed, and started above one thigh. She kissed up to her hipbone, all the way across and back down. She separated Anya's legs and all around her folds, but never in between.

Anya closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensation. The feel of Raven's lips lit every nerve of hers on fire.

She slid her hands underneath Anya's hips again and squeezed her ass. She loved how it made Anya's hips buck up. She kissed directly above her clit. All around it.

"God...Raven please..."

Raven came back up, and started to kiss all around Anya's nipples. Swirling her tongue around them, sucking on them and gently pinching them. She let her thigh slide up and meet Anya's core. She was soaked, Raven knew, but feeling Anya's heat on her leg had her moaning.

Both hands were now tangled in Raven's hair as she guided the girl around her chest.

She let Anya guide her, and when Anya's hands became insistent in their pushes for her to go south she did just that again. She ran one finger through Anya's folds, catching a drop of her juices and bringing it up to circle around her clit. She looked up at Anya. "Tell me what you want love. Fast? Slow? Fingers only, or just my mouth or both? What do you want my love?"

"Both. Slow. I want to savor this moment..."

"As you wish my love" Raven slipped down and exhaled softly over her clit, her finger still tracing up and down her slit.

Anya just closed her eyes and let her feel the moment.

Raven slowly started to dip one finger in. First only one knuckle, a few strokes and then tracing up around her clit. Then two knuckles, a few strokes and up around her clit. She was loving watching Anya slowly grow wetter and wetter. She let her finger slide all the way in and still worked a few strokes only this time instead of taking her finger out, she slowly licked Anya's clit with her tongue flat.

"Fuck...yes, just like that..."

For a while she worked just like that, stroke then lick, stroke then lick. She let her finger curl ever so slightly a few times on the way out. When she went to add a second finger, she started all over again. Back to first knuckles only, but this time flicking her tongue over the swollen bud.

Anya was writhing on the sheets, her body sent into overdrive at every little touch. Her fingers... her tongue... she didn't know where to concentrate.

By the time Raven was working two full fingers in and out of Anya, hooking them to press against just the right spot with each stroke, Anya's hips were bucking up to meet her tongue. She knew Anya was close. She had a thought... "Ready to cum for me love?"

"Fuck yes...yes please...don't stop..."

"Then cum for me." She wrapped her lips around Anya's clit, sucking while flicking her tongue over it maddeningly fast. Her fingers never stopped, even as she felt Anya's walls start to pulse, her thighs trying to come up to trap Raven.

Anya could've sworn she screamed, or at least cried out, as wave after wave of pleasure hit her head on. She continuously clenched around Raven's fingers, pulling them in deeper.

Raven's elbows came out to pin her thighs down as she helped Anya ride out her orgasm.

Once Anya shuddered she knew she was done. This one was brutal, but satisfying. "God I love you..."

Raven looked up at Anya, "I love you." She licked her lips still tasting Anya around her mouth.

Anya pulled her back up and captured those lips in another heated kiss.

Raven wrapped her up in a hug as she kissed her back. "Mmm, please don't stop." She whispered when Anya pulled away for a second.

Anya smiled as she continued to press kiss after kiss against Raven's lips until she could hear Raven's phone buzz.

Raven reluctantly took her hand away from Anya long enough to reach for the phone. It was Clarke. _Of_ _course._

'Sounds like everything went okay ;) : D XD ; P #whipped'

Raven rolled her eyes. 'Shut up Wanheda. You were whipped first. Talk to you about this later. ❤'

'Don't get too freaky. You keep your girl quiet so she doesn't wake mine'

'Shhh stop texting me so I can pay attention to her!'

'You don't have to respond ya know'

‘>:-l ROAR'

'Go fuck your girl again already.'

Raven put the phone back on the nightstand and looked back at Anya. "Sooooo?" She winked

"Clarke?" Anya smirked. "I'm glad she's taken because if she wasn't I would think you were cheating on me with her with how much you two text each other in bed."

"Shhh, I would never cheat on you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Raven pulled Anya on top of her and stared up at her. "God, you are so fucking beautiful."

"I think it's unfair to everyone else that two people this beautiful are with each other."

"Screw the rest of the world. I for one am extremely happy that you are mine. I don't want to share you with anyone. Ever."

"Never ever."

Raven reached for Anya's hands, interlacing their fingers. "Never. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever." She kissed each of Anya's fingers.

"Ever." Anya smiled, pulling the girl in close. "I'm tired now. Ready for bed?"

"If you are..." Raven trailed off letting it hang in the air. She was suddenly very aware of how wet she was in her shorts.

"Or do you need me to repay the favor beforehand?"

"Maybe..." Raven looked at her girlfriend as innocently as she could

Anya winked before hooking her thumbs into Raven's shorts, sliding them down off her legs.

"Ah fuck An, please."

Anya brought her mouth down to kiss Raven's folds through her underwear. "How do you want it? Fast? Slow? Just mouth? Fingers? Both?"

"Surprise me." Raven was already melting underneath Anya's mouth.

Anya hooked her fingers in the waistband before pulling them off, the she brought her mouth down and slowly dragged her tongue up through the folds.

Raven gasped and threaded her fingers in Anya's hair. "Good surprise love. Very good surprise."

She slid two fingers into the wet heat and began pounding and curling, but her tongue continued its slow movement over her clit.

Raven was a mess, the combination was so good. She was biting her lip to keep from crying out too loud. "Fuck... Anya. Don't stop, whatever the hell you're doing, please don't stop love."

Her tongue began to draw lazy circles that slowly turned into the words 'I love you' over and over again on her clit while her fingers pounded inside her.

Raven was on edge, Anya's tongue torturing her, keeping her there. "Please love." She begged, her hips bucking towards Anya.

Anya pulled off for only a second. 'Cum for me love'

Raven was gone with a string of "I love you’s” falling from her mouth. Anya's tongue continuing to say it to her in return as she bucked up to meet it.

Slowly Anya helped her down from her high before crawling up and curling into her side.

Raven wrapped her arms around Anya. "Ready for sleep my love?"

"Mm, yeah."

"Alright I think I need to engineer my own version of the clapper for these lights... Maybe an app on my phone..." Raven got up reluctantly and hit the light switch before crawling back into bed to wrap herself in Anya.

"Well you're the engineer. I'm just an accountant."

"Shhh, you're not 'just' anything. It's one of the many reasons I love you."

"I love you too."

Raven's eyes were already closing of their own accord. "I'm so glad."

"I'll never get tired of saying that." Anya's words were barely a mumble as she quickly drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Lexa’s ass was hurting... And she needed to pee. Badly. That meant moving. "Damn it." She pushed herself up on her hands and tried to ease back into child's pose. It didn't end well, she winced. _Ow ow ow ow ooowwwwwww._ "

Clarke cracked open an eye. "Need some help?"

She looked over at Clarke, "Need to pee, can't move. _Ow_."

"Here, I'll lift you out of bed then." Clarke stood up and climbed out, walking around to the other side and lifting the girl carefully, setting her down on her feet.

Lexa scurried off to the bathroom. Very awkwardly. And scurried very awkwardly back to the bed. She looked at the bed and considered how to get back down. She thought it might be best to get it done and over with, so with a plop and an ow, she belly-flopped onto the bed.

"Here, let me get the aloe cream."

"Thank you!" Lexa tried to lay still while she waited for Clarke to come back.

Clarke came back and squirted some on her hand before gently rubbing over the marks.

"Does it look as bad as it feels?"

"It doesn't look too bad. Still kinda red."

"Because it hurts both like a sunburn and like I did too many squats. Fuuuck." Lexa whined, the aloe was soothing the burn, but it hurt like hell having it rubbed in.

"I'm sorry baby girl."

"It's okay. Just keep going and get it over with. It's my own damn fault. I shouldn't have taken your bet."

"Shh. I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

Lexa pouted. The aloe finally started to work and she sighed with relief. "It's okay, Clarke. Really. What happened last night after I fell asleep?"

"Raven and I went out on the roof to discuss plans for the rest of the week."

"Ah, what's left anyway?"

"Scavenger hunt, capture the flag, then the party."

"Oh right, that will be fun today. What else did you talk about? When you came back I started dreaming about smoking, so I'm guessing you two weren't just up there discussing GP events."

"We may have had a blunt... and she may have declared her love for Anya."

Lexa turned and looked back at Clarke, her mouth open, eyebrows raised. "Wait! You're kidding..."

Clarke shook her head. "I'm not the only GP who's whipped. And from what I heard from that room last night, Anya feels the same way."

Lexa laughed, "You know, I even commented on Anya having heart eyes at Raven yesterday during the cookout! You are so going to be making fun of Raven for weeks about this right?"

"Weeks? I'm thinking the rest of our collegiate career."

"You're cute when you're diabolical." Lexa laughed and grabbed Clarke's hand, pulling her up to kiss her.

Clarke smiled. "You didn't say that when I was planning your punishment."

"Okay, you're cute when you're diabolical about people other than me? I mean don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't appreciate that you put so much time, care and consideration into all of it. But it is punishment, I'm not _supposed_ to enjoy it 100%..." She was ranting trying desperately to talk her way out of the setup.

"I know, and I try not to a lot. Remember, I told you in the beginning, if anything's too much you tell me and I'll stop."

Lexa finally tried to brave rolling over onto her back. It ached a bit, but the sting was mostly gone. She looked up at her girlfriend, "Clarke, I would have safe worded if I was worried. I wasn't panicked. I've gotten through 30 before and I'll make it through this. I know you wouldn't have let me ask for forty if you didn't think I could handle it. I trust you. And sure it's going to hurt to sit today, but it's going to have me thinking of you all day too. Which means..."

Clarke winked. "Finish that sentence for me baby girl."

"Which means, I'll be sitting in class getting wet at the thought of you."

"That's my girl. If you have any problems text me and I'll help you."

"Oh course, Daddy." She winked at Clarke.

"After this week I think we'll calm down our fun in class so that way you can help me pass this semester."

"Yeah, too much of that and I'm going to Pavlov'ed to the words defense and trial."

"Maybe I should be a psych major instead." Clarke laughed, grabbing her clothes.

"And end up quizzing you on medical terms? You'd never be focused long enough. You'd ace your own field work though" Lexa sat up gingerly and let her feet hit the floor. She stuck her tongue out at Clarke.

"I would recommend a dress or you today, m'lady. Won't hurt as much as pants."

"I was thinking as much... Question though. If I had taken the other option... Where else would I have been hurting today?"

"Mm, I was thinking your abs... possibly breasts and back too."

"Yup definitely happy I went with two nights."

"May I also recommend one of your thongs to avoid any fabric touching you?"

"Nope... I was thinking of avoiding it 100%." Lexa stood up and headed over to the closet. "School me still boring?"

"I never said boring. I said not as fun. This week though I think weekend you stayed out to play."

"You've truly corrupted me. There's no going back now. Maybe I'll be weekend me with a side of school me from now on." Lexa giggled as she found a button up dress she loved, grabbed a bra and got ready.

"But I need school you to pass." Clarke smiled, adjusting the snapback on her head

"Don't worry, it will be a side of the school me that kicks your ass until you study and do your work."

"That's my girl." Clarke kissed her cheek. "What would baby girl like for breakfast?"

"What do we have time for?"

"Whatever you'd like."

"Scrambled eggs and toast please!" She walked over and grabbed Clarke's hand.

"Of course. I'm going to go get started." Clarke kissed her cheek and headed downstairs to start breakfast.

Lexa finished getting ready, brushed her hair. She grabbed a couple ibuprofen to help the ache and headed downstairs carefully.

Clarke was just scooping the eggs onto the plate as Lexa walked down stairs. "One GP special coming right up."

"Mmm, yay. I'm starving!" Lexa walked in and leaned over the counter to peck Clarke's cheek.

"Eat up so I can drive you over."

"Are you joining me?" Lexa asked as she sat down.

Clarke sat down next to her. "For now yes."

Lexa started eating with one hand and reached for Clarke's hand with the other. When she was finished she stood up and took her dishes over to the sink. "Ready Clarke?"

"Ready, m'love." Clarke grabbed her keys and headed out into the garage.

Lexa followed and climbed in the jeep. "Law building this morning."

"Sounds good." Clarke started driving.

"How many classes do you have today?"

"Two."

When the car stopped in front of the building Lexa turned to Clarke. "Then don't be too distracted, try to actually pay attention and don't think about me sitting class squirming at the thought of you and getting wet." She unbuckled and went to get out of the car, " _And_ don't think about the fact that I'm _wearing only_ a bra under this dress." She slammed the door and walked around to the driver’s side.

"Wait, what?" Clarke's jaw dropped.

"Two can play at this game, Daddy." She leaned through the window and kissed Clarke. "I'll text you!"

Clarke shook her head. _Damn_...

~

Raven inhaled deeply as she started to wake up. Her nose was being tickled by something. She went to scratch it and found Anya's hair from her chin to her nose. She smiled, they apparently had barely moved from where they had fallen asleep last night. She brushed Anya's hair away from her face and traced her fingers down Anya's back. "Good morning, love."

"Mm." Her eyes were still closed but a smile spread across her face.

Raven kissed the top of Anya's head, "How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly." She rolled over so she was facing the girl behind her.

"Mmm, me too." Raven pulled Anya towards her so they were nose-to-nose.

Anya smiled, curling into the girl's chest. "Do we really have to leave?"

"I don't want to either."

"Then let's just stay here."

"I think I can bribe Harper into bringing us food when we want it. Let's never leave the room again."

"Sounds like a plan. I mean, I only have one class today and Monty's in it so I can buy the notes from him."

"That's it you're never leaving this bed. I won't let you." Raven squeezed Anya and smothered her in kisses.

"Not today. Until the scavenger hunt that is." She smiled.

"Shhh don't remind me. I'll just stay in bed with you and check Twitter from here on my laptop. I don't actually _have_ to go downstairs. Do I?"

"Then text Harper cause I'm starving."

Raven picked up her phone and texted Harper. 'How much did Clarke pay you yesterday? If you can bring me and Anya food today so we don't have to leave the room, I'll consider doubling it. Bet it would come in handy for going out on girl's nights with Monroe.'

'First off: you may want to reconsider doubling. Second: what do you guys want?'

"What do you want to eat, An. Your wish is my command, my love."

"Food."

"Terribly specific."

"Always am."

"You were last night..." Raven whispered in her ear. Then turned back to her phone and texted Harper, 'holy fuck how much did she pay you yesterday? Bring up the last of the cupcakes for now. I'm ordering a pizza, bring it up when it shows up.'

'Let's just say Monroe and I are having one hell of a girl's night next week thanks to the prez. Cupcakes on the way up. Make sure you're at least covered.'

"Alright love, Harper is bringing up the last of the cupcakes. Throw on a shirt if you can find one... Also what kind of pizza do you want?"

"Meat. Lots of meat." Anya just grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over her instead.

"Meat lovers it is..." Raven reached to the floor, finding her tank top from last night and her laptop. She slipped into the shirt and looked up at the door. It was still locked. "Damn it, so much for not leaving the bed..."

"If you don't unlock it we don't get food." There was a knock at the door.

Raven groaned and begrudgingly got herself out of the bed to unlock the door and open it. 'Thanks Harper!' Raven snagged the tray of cupcakes and closed the door.

Harper shook her head and headed back downstairs.

 "Gimme!" Anya made grabby hands at the cupcakes.

Raven turned back to face Anya and busted out laughing, standing still.

"I waaaaant one!" She pouted.

She walked over to the bed, still laughing uncontrollably. As she sat down she let Anya grab a cupcake. "Sorry love, not laughing at you. Poor Harper..."

"What about Harper?" She took the cupcake and licked the frosting off all at once.

"She asked me to cover up... And I thought I'd still be in the bed when she came in..." Raven looked down at herself, "An. I just answered the door without any pants on."

"Oh...oh!" Anya started laughing too, licking the frosting off her lips. "Poor girl. Good thing she's been hooking up with Monroe or this would've been a first."

Raven fell back onto the pillows still laughing. She finally got it under control and then grabbed a cupcake, pulled the wrapper off and took a bite while she opened her laptop. She ordered a large meat lovers pizza and some cheesy bread. "Wanna look it over before I put it through?"

"Nah. I trust-wait is that cheesy bread?"

"Yes..." Raven looked at her with skeptical eyes...

"Make that two orders of cheesy bread."

"Oh you mean you want some too? I wasn't going to share in the first place."

Anya looked shocked. "After what we went through last night? Good thing I want my own then."

Raven laughed, added an order of cheesy bread and looked back at Anya. She kissed her, "Mmm you taste like chocolate."

"Chocolate frosting to be exact." She unwrapped the now bare cupcake and stuffed the entire thing in her mouth and swallowing without choking on it.

"Oh my god. Be careful, you're starting to remind me of a certain Heda down the hall..." Raven clicked through, added her credit card info and sent in the order.

"Is that a bad thing?" Anya raised an eyebrow.

"Not necessarily, as long as you two don't morph into the same human and Clarke and I can't tell the two of you apart anymore." Raven looked at her, she was still trying to get chocolate cake out of the corners of her mouth. "No, but really, you look way too cute like that. If you're not careful I may end up covering a lot of you in chocolate. Where's my phone? I'll text Harper to bring up the whipped cream and chocolate sauce."

"Now someone's getting kinky. Maybe it's a good thing we stayed in today."

"What? Chocolate sauce and you? This seems like an ingenious combination." Raven pushed her laptop to the bottom of the bed and moved to straddle her girlfriend. "See most people would say whipped cream, but see whipped cream comes off to easily. Now chocolate sauce, that takes a little more persistence, a few more swirls of your tongue for each and every drop. Now you already taste amazing. Anya covered in chocolate? Yes, please." She had been leaning in closer and closer to Anya as she was talking, moving towards her lips. At the last second though, Raven moved and kissed her nose. "Sorry, you had a little frosting left."

"Yeah sure." Anya's hand snaked around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a heated kiss, pulling away after. "You'll also need to wash these sheets after chocolate sauce."

"They'll get thrown in with the wash with the fitted sheet from the other night..."

"Oh yeah that..."

"Hey, I'm not complaining... But seriously where is that phone..."

"Bedside table."

"Oh, right." Raven reached over and unlocked her phone there was already a message.

Clarke: 'SOS I NEED HELP THIS GIRL WILL FUCKING KILL ME'

Raven was a little taken aback. What the hell happened? 'Bro, what's the emergency?' She texted back when another message came through.

Harper: 'Listen VP, I'll do anything you ask but PLEASE for the love of God put on some pants. Can't have Monroe get jealous.'

Clarke: 'LEXA IS COMMANDO AND I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT'

Raven collapsed into laughter on top of Anya. "Okay love, you've got to read this..." She handed over her phone.

"Which one? Clarke or Harper because they're both hilarious."

"Both! This is hilarious." She grabbed her phone and plopped down next to Anya and started to type back to Clarke. 'Okay, Wanheda... I need you to breathe and calmly, aka not in capital letters, explain to me what's happening. Although thanks for the good laugh, Anya and I enjoyed it. Did Lexa finally wise up and figure out a way to get you back?'

And then flipped over to Harper, 'lmao, sorry about the no pants thing. It wasn't intentional. But, I could really use the bottle of chocolate syrup and the can of whipped cream from the fridge... Oh! Pop the chocolate sauce in the microwave for 30-45 seconds.'

Harper: '... not going to ask but you got it.'

Clarke: 'after punishment last night she was sore this morning so she wore a dress and I recommended a thong but as this bitch is about to leave she's like "imagine me wet in class and all I have on under this is a bra" before leaving!'

"Holy fuck." Raven's jaw dropped after Clarke's message. She typed out a quick thank you message to Harper but then puzzled over what to write back to Clarke. 'Go Lexa! Holy fuck, I can understand how you're a mess then... Is she still texting you?'

'Not yet. I'm going to text her in a second.'

'Lol well do as the lady says Clarke. Try not to think about it...' Raven smiled at her phone when she heard a knock at the door. She threw the covers back over Anya's head and pulled on shorts and answered the door.

Harper was there with the whipped cream and chocolate. "Oh thank god you're dressed this time."

"Thanks Harper. The pizza is on its way tip was already added..." She grabbed both bottles and slammed the door.

Harper shook her head again before heading back downstairs.

Raven turned back around and looked at Anya. She locked eyes with her and licked her lips. "So should we wait for the pizza or skip straight to the second round of dessert" she asked as she walked over to the bed.

"That's a tough decision..."

She cocked her head to the left and raised an eyebrow as she climbed onto the bed. "Really? It's a difficult one?"

"I mean, second dessert sounds great but there's a meat lovers pizza on the way..."

She looked up to the ceiling and moaned, "Uhhh, you're right. God I love it when you're a carnivore." Raven rolled over and put the chocolate sauce and whipped cream down on the nightstand.

"I'm a complete carnivore and you love it."

"I do. Because I. Love. You." She pecked Anya's lips.

Anya smiled. "I should count how many times you've said that to me."

"Don't, you'll never be able to keep up. Let me give you a hint, I'm not ever going to stop, so count on it being infinite."

"I'd like that."

There was yet another knock on the door. Raven got up and found Harper at the door, pizza in hand. "Thank god."

"Ah good. Meat."

Raven brought the pizza and cheesy bread over and pounced onto the bed. She opened the box and the bag. "Dig in love."

Anya already had a piece of cheesy bread in her mouth and pizza in hand when Raven said that.

"God I love you. See? It's never gonna stop." She grabbed a piece of pizza and dug into her own cheesy bread.


	20. Chapter 20

Once both girls were filled with pizza and cheesy bread, Anya laid back on the bed.

Raven watched her and couldn't help but smile. "You know what time it is, right?" She asked as she slipped back out of her tank and shorts.

"Dessert?"

"Mmhmm." Raven nodded grabbing the chocolate sauce and whipped cream from the night stand. "Now what would you like first? Cold? Or warm?"

"Surprise me." Anya closed her eyes.

Raven turned the bottle of chocolate sauce over once and then popped the top. She wrote out "I love you" across Anya's abs. Then put the bottle back down and licked her lips.

"Oo, that's warm...did you spell out what I think you did?"

"Take a look before I start eating my masterpiece."

Anya opened her eyes and glanced down smiling.

Raven slid down on the bed slightly. She kissed from in between Anya's clavicles down, in between her breasts and down to her belly button, smudging the chocolate sauce in her way. She looked up at Anya, still trying to get chocolate sauce from around her lips.

Anya pulled her up for a heated kiss, sucking the chocolate off her lips.

"See? It takes a little more persistence, a good excuse to keep kissing you." Raven managed to get out breathlessly. She made her way back down to Anya's abs and started with the "I". First she kissed to smudge it. Then she traced the shape with her tongue. Lastly was a trail of kisses and nips to try to get every last drop of chocolate.

"If you keep doing that I will bathe in chocolate the rest of my life."

"Then get ready to move to Hershey Pennsylvania love. We're living in chocolate forever."

"And whipped cream as well."

"Oh? If you insist," Raven winked, picking up the can and giving it a shake. She squirted a bit on one of Anya's nipples. "Oh I'm sorry, you've got a little something" she leaned forward and licked it all up at once.

"Ah good, I was going to ask you to get that love."

While she was still licking the first nipple, Raven added chocolate sauce to the other one.

"Fuck, babe, just like that."

She switched over to the other nipple, swirling and sucking trying to get all of the chocolate. Before she had to it though, some of the chocolate has started to run down side of Anya's breast, so Raven of course had to follow that trail too. She felt like she was licking the best ice cream cone to ever have existed.

Anya whimpered at the feel of the warm drip, followed by the even warmer tongue running over her body.

"I could do this all day." Raven whispered, her tongue still lolling around the chocolate sauce nipple.

"Oh please do."

Raven found the can of whipped cream and got a little right above Anya's clit. She went down and licked all the way through her folds, up over her clit and ended up with whipped cream on her nose. "Um, I think I've got a little something..."

Anya sat up and pulled Raven up to her, kissing the tip of her nose to get the cream off of it.

"Mmm, thank you. Now let me get back to this." She went back down and licked up the rest of the whipped cream, writing I love you with her tongue as she worked her way back to Anya's clit.

"Oh fuck...yes keep doing that."

Raven kept going, slowly teasing and licking Anya's clit and down through her folds. She loved every second of it.

"Babe, I need it faster..."

"Mmm" was Raven's only reply as she slowly sped up. She started to dip her tongue into Anya, curling it and switched to circling her thumb around her clit.

"God yes just like that..."

Raven kept speeding up until she started to feel Anya buck up underneath her. "Don't come undone for me just yet love." She replaced her tongue with two fingers and her thumb with the heel of palm and came up to look into Anya's eyes.

"Can I now? Please Rae..."

"Yes please do, love."

Anya felt herself arch up into the girl's body, sticky skin pressing against the girl's body. She kept her eyes locked on Raven's as her mouth dropped open in a silent O

Raven leaned down and kissed Anya's neck, nipping a little at the skin as she helped her ride out the orgasm.

She fell back against the bed, breathing heavily.

Raven kept kissing her even as she slipped her fingers out of Anya. She whispered in her ear, "I love watching you fall apart."

"Mm." She couldn't respond much past that.

She brought her fingers to her mouth and got to taste Anya all over again. She moaned and rolled over onto the bed, pulling Anya in close to her.

"How was dessert?"

"I don't think I'll ever have enough."

"Mm good."

Raven checked the time on her phone. "Fuck, why is it already 2..."

"Because we've been eating and sexing all day?"

"Shhh, I don't want it to end. I don't want to go handle freshmen."

"You don't remember? The others are setting up and you can just monitor them here. There's no reason for you to go out there."

"I swear, if anyone invents a reason for me to be down there..."

"Shh, relax."

"How did I end up so lucky?"

"I think I'm the lucky one here."

"I've got the sexiest, most beautiful and incredibly intelligent girl lying in bed next to me. She literally just let me eat chocolate sauce off her and she's now helping keep me sane. Nope, I'm definitely the lucky one." She turned and stuck out her tongue at Anya, but they were so close the tip of her tongue hit Anya's nose.

Anya's face scrunched up. "Well, I have the incredibly talented VP of Gamma Phi lying next to me, naked, and I can have her mouth and tongue on me at any point I want. I think I win."

"Mm, you're right, my mouth and tongue are definitely a huge plus on your list." Raven teased.

"They absolutely are."

"Cuddle with me until I need to start checking Twitter?"

"Of course love." The girl pulled her in tight against her, holding her there.

Raven snuggled in, absolutely ready for a nap.

"Sleep for now love."

Raven nodded off thinking to herself, _'I really am the luckiest._ ’

~

Clarke hopped in on the driver’s side, waiting for Lexa

Lexa climbed in the passenger side, "Hi Clarke, how was the rest of your day?" She asked entirely too chipper.

"First of all, fuck you. Second of all, fuck you. Third of all, very good. I even took notes today."

"So what you're telling me, is that by distracting you I inadvertently got you to focus?"

"Basically. But I've been good all day so I deserve a reward right?"

"I mean... I suppose. I was gonna ask, how does it feel to know your girlfriend can be as diabolical as you?"

"I'm glad you can compare to my diabolicalness. Because it's gonna get worse when we get home."

"What?" Lexa's head turned sharply to stare at Clarke.

Clarke pulled into the driveway. "Upstairs now."

Lexa raised her eyebrows. She was trying to put up a front. She knew it wouldn't work, plus Clarke's tone already had her getting soaked. She did her best to move quickly, the ibuprofen was starting to wear off.

Clarke followed her upstairs, locking the door behind them. "I have a new bet for you."

Lexa gulped. It was a bet that got her here, wearing a dress with no underwear because her ass was so sore. Still... "What do you propose?"

"Before I tell you, if you refuse this bet, you will get the remaining 25."

"Alright..."

"I'm pretty wet from thinking about you today, so your job is to make me orgasm 5 times in 15 minutes."

"Restrictions?"

"No toys. Only your body. That's it."

Lexa had to take a moment to consider... Only one thing left to ask, "What happens if I lose?"

"Well if you win, I'll forgive all 25 so you won't have to receive them. If you lose... I have a different punishment for you that doesn't involve spanking."

"And it would be pointless for me to ask for an idea of what that would be..." Lexa rolled her eyes. She realized too late her mistake _shiiiiit._

"Nope. It's a surprise."

She breathed a sigh of relief... Clarke didn't complain about the sass... Maybe things could go in her favor today.

"Buuuuut, that sass just upped the surprise punishment."

She winced. _'Got your hopes up too soon, Lex_ ' she thought. "Alright. I accept."

"Let's get to work then."

"Starting a timer?"

"Yes." Clarke pulled out her phone and set the timer, pressing the button. "Go."

She practically tackled Clarke, her hands sliding underneath her letter tank immediately and yanked it over her head before she pulled Clarke in to kiss her and pushed her back onto the bed.

Clarke smirked, knowing how hard this would be for Lexa. She didn't know how good Clarke was at withholding herself...

She kissed down Clarke's neck. 'Damn that mark has just started to fade'. Next were Clarke's shorts and underwear ending up on the floor. Lexa really wanted to pause and appreciate how soaked Clarke actually was, and appreciate that she was fully responsible for that. But the timer was running. _'Strategy Lexa... She's going to make this difficult. First one’s gotta happen quick and then keep her rolling.'_ She dropped all pretense and dove in with two fingers curling against Clarke's front wall and tongue flicking over her clit.

"There you go baby girl..." Clarke glanced at her phone. 13:30 left

Fingers pumping in and out of Clarke with a flurry, pressing in just the right spot each time, Lexa wrapped her lips around the swollen bud. She swore it was already pulsing and sucked, still flicking it with the end of her tongue.

Clarke's eyes fluttered close. Usually she would let the orgasm crash over her now but she had to keep it in for as long as possible, since the other 4 would come quickly.

Lexa could feel all of Clarke squeezing her fingers. She started to catch on. Usually by now Clarke would have cum. "Daddy, are you holding off on purpose?" Lexa only looked up for a second and then went back to sucking on Clarke's clit, this carefully gliding her teeth over it.

"Fuck!" Clarke's hips jerked up as she clenched around Lexa's fingers.

"That's what I thought." She added a third finger and looked up at Clarke. "I know what you feel like around my fingers, Daddy."

Clarke glanced over at the timer. 10 minutes. She could last 10 minutes. But the stretch that Lexa's fingers were causing was heavenly.

Lexa wasn't going to give up, not without a fight. _'Step it up Woods'_. She moved up, getting Clarke's clit with the heel of her palm, she pulled down one cup of Clarke's bra and wrapped her lips around her nipple. She went back and forth between swirling her tongue around it and catching it in her teeth. All the while never stopping her hand pumping in and out Clarke. She brought her thigh up behind her hand to give herself more leverage.

Clarke was shaking by the time number 2 hit. She was trying so hard to hold back and win. She couldn't let Lexa win.

_'Keep going, Lexa._ ' She switched to the other breast and kept going. Little moans kept slipping out as she enjoyed herself. She knew she was dripping wet from all of this. Clarke was still shaking, she pushed her further, carefully maintaining her balance as she pinched the other nipple too.

Clarke glanced at the clock as number 3 rolled over her. 4 minutes, that was it.

Lexa had no idea how much time was left. She slid back down leaving her fingers to pump in and out of Clarke as she went back to worshipping her clit with her mouth. She could taste Clarke's juices everywhere which left her moaning as she wrapped her lips around her clit again.

The fourth came rolling in at a minute left. Clarke was babbling random words and _fuck_ this felt so good…

Lexa was giving it everything she had, she was really starting to tire out. She could feel her hand cramping and her tongue was starting to ache from moving so fast. Still she continued to flick over the bud. As a last attempt she tried pinching Clarke's clit between her fingers and looked up long enough to say "Please, Daddy?"

Clarke heard the timer go off next to her before she sighed and let the fifth shudder through her.

"Wait. Are you kidding me?" Lexa looked at the offending alarm. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Clarke would've chuckled but she couldn't move or even form cohesive sentences. All she could do was whimper and twitch for a minute.

Lexa collapsed on top of Clarke. Whimpering herself, "Please? I missed it by like 2 seconds!!!"

Clarke blinked slowly, looking down at her. "Maybe... I'll lessen... the punish..."

Lexa didn't even have the energy left to beg. She was twitching on top of Clarke with how soaked she was. It had already been such a long day. All she had left was to wrap her arms around her girlfriend and let out a really long groan, heavy with exhaustion and emotion.

"Let's take a nap and we'll worry about that later..."

Lexa nodded, "Thank you Clarke. I love you."

"I love you too Lex..." Clarke quickly drifted off to sleep.

Lexa fell asleep listening to the steady pound of Clarke's heartbeat beneath her ear.

Clarke woke up about an hour later and carefully got up, grabbing the ropes from the toy box and tying a sleeping Lexa spread eagle on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue maniacal laughs from over in my corner...
> 
> -CeSelle29


	21. Chapter 21

Lexa only started to wake up because her nose was itching. She went to scratch it and found her arm wouldn't budge. She whined a bit and started to try to open her eyes.

Clarke was rummaging through the toy box, not looking at the bed.

"Clarke?" Lexa was still fighting the edges of sleep. "Why can't I scratch my nose?" She said very sleepily.

"Your punishment." Clarke stood and went over and scratched her nose gently.

Lexa sighed as Clarke scratched her nose. She was still fighting to try to open her eyes. Clarke's words started to settle in. Suddenly her eyes were wide open as she looked up and down the bed.

Clarke smirked. "Awake now?"

"Extremely. Can I know the plan now?"

"Mm, well I have this little thing again." Clarke pulled out the remote controlled vibe. "Or I'll pull out the wand. Your choice."

Lexa gulped... "Um... What if I can't decide?"

"Then you'll get both. Are you sure about that?"

"You wouldn't give me anything I can't handle."

"You're right. Both it is. Get this wet for me." She held out the vibe towards Lexa's mouth.

Lexa opened and let Clarke slip it in and out a few times.

Clarke walked down to the end of the bed, dropping the wand and rope she was holding on the bed before slipping the vibe inside her. She then positioned the wand on the girl's clit before tying it to her leg. "Quiz time."

Lexa shook her head frantically... "On what?"

"I'll be kind. You choose the topic."

What could she possibly focus on through this? It was dawning on her how this punishment idea was created. "Does this have to be academic? Or can we go with something more trivial pursuit generic?"

"Anything you'd like."

"Can I pick you?" Lexa asked, tugging at the ropes for good measure.

"Me? I guess so, but that's gonna be hard even for you."

"Why? Are you going to be diabolical and change your answers? I can fall back on law and government..."

"I'm not gonna change my answers I promise."

Lexa looked at her skeptically, "Maybe I’d better go law and government. But seriously, if you Pavlov me on this I'm going get you back."

"What is your final decision?" Clarke walked over and turned the wand on low.

"Law and government. Even though I know you'll make me regret it." She stuck her tongue out at Clarke.

"That means I actually have to pull out your textbook." Clarke grabbed it, opening it up. "Now, I'm going to give you a term and you explain it to me. If you can't, wand vibe goes up. Your two words this time will be trial and court like last time, but each one is not associated with up or down. That part is at my discretion. Understand? Or want to switch to trivia about me instead?"

Lexa was torn. After 3 years with Clarke she knew her well. Hell, either way was going to be a downfall for her. It was punishment. _'Accept some defeat Lexa. Some.'_ "You. Final answer."

"Alright good. If you don't know an answer wand goes up. If you get an answer wrong remote goes up."

"Okay." Lexa was already holding her breath. Clarke still had to have something up her sleeve....

"Warmup question: Mother's name and occupation."

"Abigail Griffin, aka Abby. She's a doctor in the campus medical center."

"Good job. Next one: My best friend since elementary school"

"Raven Reyes."

"Correct. What was the name of my first pet?"

"It was a golden retriever..." Lexa struggled trying to remember its name. She looked at Clarke and pouted, knowing what was coming.

"I'll give you half credit. His name was Gustus." Clarke hit the remote, turning the small one on as compensation.

Lexa gasped feeling the vibe come on inside her. Her head rolled back on the pillow.

"Next question: how did I get my first scar?"

"You fell off the monkey bars in fifth grade"

"Good. When did I come out to my mother?"

"Right after you turned 18."

"Good. You're doing well so far."

Lexa shook her head. She couldn't help but feel like Clarke would find a way to make this even more difficult. "Next question?"

"Hm... Well, how about: favorite place to hang out as a kid."

"Young kid? Or teen?" Lexa was hoping she'd get away with the clarification.

"Young kid."

Lexa was struggling, "Raven's house?" She knew she was reaching.

Clarke turned up the vibrator. "Nope. Treehouse."

The vibe was starting to feel heavenly. If she thought Clarke would let her cum she'd consider purposely answering questions wrong. Still, she pouted, "I forgot! Clarke Griffin, always trying to be closer to the sky."

"Of course baby girl. Feeling it yet?"

"Mhmm." She nodded, closing her eyes and daring to enjoy it.

"Alright then, next question. Who was my first kiss?"

"Raven?"

Clarke looked at her. "How did you know that?"

"Gonna be honest... Really lucky guess, but I'd love to hear the story at some point"

"Not much to tell. Raven wanted to kiss her first boyfriend back in 4th grade and she wanted to make sure she did it right so we practiced."

"That's actually adorable."

"It was. Also helped me realize I bat both ways if ya know what I mean." She winked at the girl.

"Well I'm definitely glad you figured that out."

"If not you'd be out of luck."

Lexa nodded not wanting to think about a life where she didn't meet Clarke.

"Next question: what was my dream job as a kid?"

"You wanted to be a doctor like your mom?"

"Eh. Half right. That was when I was an older kid. What about younger kid?"

Lexa shook her head. She was stumped. "Uhhh, fuck. I should know this!"

"You really should." Clarke clicked the remote up one. "An astronaut."

"Wait... Noooo, you've never told me that!"

"Yes I did! Remember I told you about how my dad bought me that astronaut helmet and my mom could never get me to stop wearing it?"

"Shit, you totally did. I forgot." She whimpered

"How're you feeling now?"

In truth she was focusing on trying to answer, and she hadn't noticed how shaky she was. With the latest pump up with the vibe she was moving towards the edge. "Fuck, Clarke I'm edging."

"I'll be nice this time. You don't need to ask permission."

Lexa's eyebrows went up, that was a surprise. "Thank you, Daddy."

Clarke walked over, running a hand down her abs. "Another proposition. At any point you can ask me to turn the remote one down all the way and I'll turn the wand up a click. Got it?"

"Got it" was all she could managed as she fell over. Clarke's touch was enough to melt over.

Clarke smiled while watching her. Lexa coming undone was a beautiful sight. She slowly lowered the vibrations on the remote as she did. "Every orgasm we'll reset the vibe."

She nodded without opening her eyes.

"Next question. Now that you know my first kiss was Raven, where did it happen?"

"Treehouse?"

Clarke shook her head, hitting the button. "Believe it or not, it was in the corner of our playground at school."

"It was a guess anyway."

"It was a good one, I'll give you that. Next: who was the first person I said 'I love you' to, not counting family members?"

"Finn."

"Correct. Wasn't true but he said it first and I felt the need to respond.

"He sounded like an ass anyway.

"He was. Cheated on Raven with me, though I didn't know they were a thing, but then cheated on me."

"Asshole. You deserved better."

"And I got you. Look at that." Clarke smiled.

Lexa blushed. "Next question please" if she could have hidden her face she would have.

"You're cute when you blush, you know that? Question: What shoe size am I?"

"7.5 just like me..."

"Good you remembered. What am I allergic to?"

"You have seasonal allergies, you always look cute when your nose is red"

"Shut up. Next: how many bones have I broken?"

Clarke had never been injured while Lexa knew her... She thought about it. Her face scrunched up while she wracked her brain. "I...don't...know..."

Clarke turned the wand up a click. "Five."

"What?!?"

"Yep. Tibia, finger, radius, ulna, and collarbone."

"Damn Clarke. Being daring or being a klutz?"

"Bit of both. Mostly daring though."

The wand was starting to really kick in, Lexa was feeling shaky again. Still, "next question."

"How many snapbacks do I own?"

"You own 10 but you only wear 3 of them."

"Wow, someone checks my closet then."

"I've contemplated stealing one on occasion to see if you'd notice"

"Hey! You don't need to steal, I'd happily loan one to you."

"But it would be more entertaining to watch you look at me and do a double take at the hat on my head. But seriously, you only wear your Prez, Wanheda and GP SnapBacks."

"Well yeah. They're the trifecta. Maybe I'll wear the others eventually."

"How much would you freak out if I gave you a "Daddy" SnapBack?"

"Excuse me? I'd wear it every day I'm with you."

"I'll keep that in mind. Next question?"

"Hm, I have to think."

Without anything else to focus on Lexa started to really feel the toys. She was getting close again. "You're working hard to stump me aren't you?"

"I'm testing you."

"Do you think I don't listen to you?"

"No I know you do. I just want to see how much you remember."

"Then keep testing me"

"I'm running out of ideas."

"Have I outsmarted you? This is usually where you start changing rules on me."

"Don't tempt me. I will change the rules. And this one is for that lip you're giving me." Clarke hit the button on the remote, clicking the vibe up another.

As the vibe went Lexa crashed over for number 2 of the night. She arched up off the bed, pulling on the ropes.

Clarke ran a hand down her leg, feeling the muscles tighten under her skin.

With the wand up higher this time the orgasm was stronger and took her longer to come down. The vibe was still up and she started to roll into a third, "fuck, Clarke" she bounced between moaning and whimpering waiting for the waves to stop

"Keep going for me love. I love seeing you come undone."

They didn't stop, if anything Clarke's words made them come on stronger. She was headed for a fourth. Her body want to curl in around itself to stop the waves. Her wrists and ankles pulling on the ropes as she sailed through her fourth orgasm. "Please Clarke," She got out with barely any breath, "Break, I need a break."

Clarke immediately clicked the remote off, lowering the wand to its lowest setting as well.

Lexa tried to catch her breath as she finally came down, twitching and shivering from the sweat she had broken into through all of that.

"Feeling alright?"

"Need another minute"

"Of course. In the meantime, another question."

Lexa nearly groaned. How was she supposed to use her brain right now?

"What is my favorite color?"

"Green, like my eyes."

"The exact color of your eyes." Clarke leaned down and kissed her gently.

Lexa hummed from the gentle touch.

"Ready baby girl?"

"Yes Daddy."

Clarke turned the wand back up to where it was, but turned the remote on to its lowest setting. "Now..."

Lexa kept trying to focus on Clarke's words and not the toys building her back up already.

"Which Ivy school did I turn down to come here instead?"

"Harvard"

"Wrong." Clarke turned up the remote.

"What?"

"Two more guesses. If you can get it I'll let you have one more orgasm and then I'll untie you."

"Yale?"

"Nope. One more guess."

"Columbia"

"Nope. But I'll give you one more guess."

"Brown"

"Good girl." Clarke turned both vibrators up all the way before winking at Lexa.

Lexa skyrocketed up to the edge and went cascading over. All she wanted was to be able to kiss and hold Clarke while she was cumming, but her arms were still tied, her hands grasping at the air.

"There's my baby girl...look at you, cumming for daddy."

The praise has her rolling into her 6th. Her mouth still open, pulling herself up trying to pull away from the wand for a break.

"Can you give me one more baby girl? Just one more."

She had no response other than to let herself sink back into the wand and roll into one last orgasm, shaking and gasping with tears starting to streak down her face from how good it felt.

Clarke slowly lowered the vibrators until they were off, removing those first. She then untied her wrists and ankles, lips caressing the skin to soothe the burn. Before climbing into bed she stripped off her shirt then laid down, pulling the girl close against her.

Lexa was still a twitchy mess as Clarke pulled her close. She kept her eyes closed. "Thanks Daddy." she whispered

"You did such a good job baby girl."

"Don't let go."

"I won't I promise."

She pressed against Clarke, still trying to find her way down back to earth. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lex."

Lexa's breathing finally settled down into a steady pace, she was exhausted. But she turned to be nose-to-nose with Clarke.

Clarke smiled. "Better?"

"Not yet," she leaned in and kissed Clarke slowly. When she pulled away she smiled, "Now it's better."

"Kisses make everything better."

Lexa nodded, "mmm less talking, more kissing please."

"You got it." Clarke leaned in and pressed soft kisses to Lexa's lips.

Lexa brought her hands to Clarke's face, relishing in being able to touch her again. She held Clarke there as she increased the intensity of the kiss

Clarke could feel herself moan and her lips part slightly.

Lexa rolled back over onto her back, pulling Clarke with her. She ran her hands up and down Clarke's sides and tickled her back with her nails as they continued kissing.

Clarke's mouth moved from Lexa's mouth to her jaw to her neck, nipping the skin along the way

Lexa's hands found the waistband of Clarke's shorts. "Why are these still on?"

"Good question."

"Less clothing, more skin. Pleeeeeassse." Lexa's fingertips slipped inside the waistband and teased the skin beneath it.

"Go ahead."

Lexa started to pull down Clarke's shorts and with her help, was able toss them to the side of bed. She pulled Clarke back down on top of her.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good.”

Lexa kept kissing Clarke and grabbed her hands, interlacing their fingers.

Clarke pulled away for a second. "I have a surprise for you."

"Because quiz time wasn't a surprise?"

"This is a real surprise. Close your eyes."

Lexa looked at her with a smirk before she closed her eyes.

Clarke got up from the bed. "Wait right there for me." She picked up her phone and texted Raven. I'm doing the thing I told you about. Right now.'

Lexa was still lying in bed, eyes closed... She had no idea what was coming.

Clarke walked over to her desk and opened the drawer, pulling something out quickly before shutting it and returning to bed.

Lexa heard a drawer open and close. "Clarke?"

"I'm right here baby. Keep those eyes closed." Clarke sat on the bed and fiddled with something in her hands before laying back down. "Alright I'm done."

Lexa opened her eyes and her jaw dropped.

Clarke smiled. "Ya know, I was thinking a while back...before school started. We're graduating this year. After that we're moving on into the real world. And I wanna make sure that _we_ move on into the real world."

Lexa sat up, already starting to get choked up.

"And well...I thought I'd trade in my title of Daddy for a better one."

Lexa felt a tear slide down her cheek... "Clarke!"

Clarke held up the ring, hers already on her finger. "For right now this is just a promise. Nothing fancy, just a promise that we're gonna be by each other's sides once we step out there in the real world."

She moved to sit up on her knees, and continued nodding.

Clarke sat up. "I want us there together. I hope you do too."

"Clarke, I want to be by your side through everything. Of course I do!"

Clarke smiled. "One thing though...I, uh...haven't talked to either my mom or your parents, so this is a complete secret for now, m'kay?"

"Okay, I can keep a secret."

"Good. I think this is yours." Clarke held out the ring for her.

Lexa held out her hand, "Put it on me silly!"

"Of course, m'love." Clarke took her hand and kissed her knuckles before sliding the ring on

Lexa squealed as the ring slid on, of course fitting perfectly. She pulled Clarke's face towards her and kissed her fiercely, happy tears still streaming down her face.

Clarke chuckled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist.

Lexa flung her arms around Clarke.

"God I love you Lexa, so much."

"I love you Clarke Griffin!!"

"I don't know whether I should refer to you as Lexa Woods, Lexa Griffin, or Lexa Griffin-Woods."

"Woods-Griffin? Griffin-Woods? Which sounds better so I can start practicing my signature like a 12 year old girl?"

"I like Griffin-Woods. And we're both gonna have to practice that."

Lexa fell back and just stared at Clarke with a stupidly happy grin on her face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Previously:**

"I don't know whether I should refer to you as Lexa Woods, Lexa Griffin, or Lexa Griffin-Woods."

"Woods-Griffin? Griffin-Woods? Which sounds better so I can start practicing my signature like a 12 year old girl?"

"I like Griffin-Woods. And we're both gonna have to practice that."

Lexa fell back and just stared at Clarke with a stupidly happy grin on her face.

**~**

"So I guess I can tell Raven this was a success?"

"I was just going to ask if I can tell Anya."

"They're probably as naked as us so should we call or text?"

"Hah! I was going to say threaten them with a facetime call, let it ring a few times. Then hang up and call them normally."

"This is why I love you. You're just as diabolical as me."

"I learned from the best" Lexa winked at her.

Clarke picked up her phone and hit the facetime button next to Raven's name. She laughed when she heard the shriek from down the hall and hung up, calling her instead.

"WANHEDA YOU HAD BETTER HAVE DAMN GOOD REASON FOR FACETIMING ME RIGHT NOW!" Raven was fuming on the other end of the line

"I think both Heda and I have a very good reason if you read my text."

"Wait, what?”

"Did you get my text?"

Raven looked at her messages. She showed the message to Anya. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU TWO!"

"You read it?"

"You're telling me you fucking proposed to Lexa and I didn't hear her shrieking from down the hallway? HOW?"

"She was relatively quiet. Mostly teary eyes."

"AW! Heda! Are you both still naked?"

"Mostly. You two? How'd that chocolate sauce and pizza taste?"

In the meantime, Raven and Anya had started to throw clothing on. "Oh... let's put it this way. Anya wants to move to Hershey PA so she can bathe in chocolate for me. OW! ANYA!"

"Sounds sexy. Can we join?" Clarke chuckled, looking at Lexa.

"More like can we?" Raven pounded on Clarke's door.

"Raven! We're not dressed yet!" Clarke had hung up and stood up shaking her head.

Raven still pounded on the door. "Move your asses so we hug you two!"

Clarke pulled on her shorts, foregoing the shirt since she was in a sports bra and waited for Lexa.

Lexa had jumped out of the bed and yanked on an oversized GP tee and a pair of shorts and nodded to Clarke.

Clarke carefully unlocked the door, getting tackled by Raven in the process.

Lexa ran over and almost jumped into Anya's arms.

"Why hello you two." Clarke laughed.

"You stupid bitches. You got engaged and only texted me? How long have you been planning this without me bro?" Raven was already ranting.

"Raven you don't remember? I told you about this! I showed you the rings! Were you stoned or something?"

"Probably? What?" She looked around the room at all the girl’s faces

"You seriously don't remember?"

"Bro, in my defense, it _is_ rush week. And I kinda had my own revelations to handle this week too," She pulled Anya close to her. "So maybe my brain is a little fried..."

"I told you over the summer Raven."

"God damn it."

Clarke shook her head laughing. "Sometimes I wonder why I still hang with you."

"Fuck you, you love me. I was your first kiss."

"Only ‘cause you needed practice so you didn't fuck up. Still doesn't mean I didn't like it."

"Oh your fifth grade self LOVED it."

"It was fourth grade and fuck yeah I loved it."

"Okay, you two need to stop. You two are scaring me. Raven, she's mine, don't be trying to take her back. You let the opportunity go in fourth grade." Lexa had wrapped her arms protectively around Clarke from behind.

"Babe, don't worry. Broheda over here is WHIPPED."

"Don't you dare start! YOU JUST GOT FUCKING ENGAGED!" Raven went to jump Clarke

Clarke caught her. "I never said I wasn't! I just said you were!" She laughed.

"Raven, your pupils have actually morphed into hearts each time you've looked at Anya since you've walked in here!" Lexa laughed from behind Clarke

Anya smiled. "Fuck yeah you are. I could repeat your Nicholas Sparks declaration of love from last night."

Lexa perked up again, "Wait, I'm sorry... What? Nicholas Sparks?"

"Oh yeah. It sounded like it came straight out of one of his novels. Of course, if the character was stoned and rambling."

Raven just brought her hands to her face and turned bright red. "Anya don't!"

"What? It was cute and sappy."

"No I insist Anya, you've got to tell us..." Lexa egged her on

"I'll spare you the details, but it was along the lines of 'I was afraid of losing you, blah blah blah. I realized I love you, blah blah blah..."

"You're literally taking a machete to my beautiful declaration! It was a masterpiece! A Raven Reyes Original Improvisation!"

"Then go ahead and repeat the entire monologue."

"ACTUALLY! I believe it went a little something like this." Raven got down on one knee and looked up at Clarke first winking, and then turned back to Anya, "You make me better Anya, you make me a little less crazy and a little crazier in all the right ways. You drive me nuts, but you make it fun. You make me laugh and cry at the same time over the smallest things. You amaze me every single day with your strength. Not to mention you're sexy as all hell. No one has ever made me feel so much at one time and I don't want to lose that."

Anya rolled her eyes. "Not again."

Raven laughed, "But wait there was MORE! But I want there to always be an 'Us'. I'm tired of being just Raven. I'm tired of being alone and I know we're already together, but this was the next step. I wanted you to know I'm in this. I'm not letting you go. I'm not going to let you run. If you need to run, I'm running with you from now on. I want you running towards me, not away from me. I need you to trust me, to know I trust you. To know you can talk to me. I'm in love with you Anya and I need to share that with you. I want to share everything with you. Every day. I want you to know I'm here for you. I love you, Anya. I love you so much." She took a moment to breathe and settle and then stood up, "Okay that's it. Now tell me Lexa, did Clarke here get down on one knee?"

Clarke swatted Raven's head. "We were lying in bed so no... Unless you want me to babe, I'll do it now and we can do it again."

Lexa laughed "Raven, stop making MY FIANCE feel bad. No Future Mrs. Griffin-Woods, you do NOT need to re-propose. I loved every second of it." she leaned in close to Clarke's ear, "even the punishment beforehand." She winked.

"Well I can always give you some more of that in terms of pleasure," Clarke muttered under her breath so only Lexa could hear.

Lexa cooed in her ear and then rested her head on Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke smiled, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Alright, so what's the deal... how public are you two being about this? Cause if you're going to be this lovey-dovey on campus..."

"We're staying quiet since none of our parents know. And we're always lovey-dovey on campus."

"Yeah, but you're not normally lovey-dovey with rings on your fingers."

"They're simple bands. People won't notice unless they really look."

"All I'm saying is just be careful if you don't want it getting back to Mamma Griff yet."

"Don't remind me."

"What? What are you so worried about with Abby?"

"She'll freak."

"Are you sure? She knows you and Lexa have been together all this time, are you really telling me she's not expecting this on some level?"

"Probably not this early."

"She'll get over it. I'll come over and butter her up first" Raven nudged Clarke. "You know she loves me more than you anyway."

"Don't push your luck there."

"Abby's always loved me!" Raven held her hand over her heart.

"Yes, she has."

"So let me go help soften the blow, butter her up, and remind her that she loves you more than she loves me and she should trust every decision her daughter chooses to make about her future."

"Fine."

"There we go, god Clarke. You don't have to do everything by yourself you know..."

"So? Maybe I like trying."

"Okay, but that's literally incredibly stupid. You're gonna wear yourself out that way and have nothing left for Heda over here at the end of the night"

"Oh, there is always something left."

"Damn right there is." Everyone turned to look at Lexa who immediately flushed bright pink.

Clarke winked at her.

She shrugged, "It's true..."

"It is most definitely true. I have to keep the missus satisfied."

"Mmm, missus, that's cute." Lexa buried her face in Clarke's neck.

"Mhmm. Just like m'lady. Or m'love. Or baby girl."

"Alright, you two are disgusting. We're going to go back be disgusting in our own room." Raven looked at her phone. "Oh shit."

"What's up Broheda?" Clarke glanced over.

"It's after 4..."

"Yeah?"

"Scavenger hunt."

"Oh shit...did everything get set up? Is stuff up on twitter?"

"I sure as hell hope so!" She was already swiping through her phone to get to twitter. She searched the hashtag she had planned. She breathed a sigh of relief, "It's up and running."

"See? We can trust them."

"They'd better be trustworthy, they're GP's!"

"Listen, they're fine. We're practically grooming Harper and Monroe to take over for us, Monty will be doing treasury until the day he leaves... Everything's fine."

"Alright," She grabbed Anya's hand, "We're going to go be slightly less disgusting with each other, and I'm going to go watch twitter."

"Only the second half of that sentence is true and you know it."

"I meant in comparison to you two!"

"Now it's true." Clarke grinned and turned her head toward Lexa's.

Raven tugged Anya out the door and back down the hallway to their room. Lexa could hear their door close.

"So, future Mrs. Griffin-Woods...shall we be more disgusting than them?"

"Fuck yes, please future Mrs. Griffin-Woods."

"What would you like me to do to you then?"

She walked over to Clarke and interlaced their fingers, "Make love to me?"

"Of course Lex." Clarke leaned in and kissed her, pushing her back toward the bed.

It had been a whirlwind of a day, and all of the emotion hit her at once in the middle of that kiss. When her knees hit the back of the bed and she sat down, she looked up at Clarke with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was going to marry the most beautiful girl. She sat there amazed at Clarke's beauty and couldn't help when her name fell over her lips in the softest whisper.

Clarke took a minute to look down at her before leaning down and gently pushing her back on the bed, her lips recapturing hers.

Lexa was full of soft moans and whimpers as Clarke kissed her. She let Clarke's hands guide hers to above her head.

Clarke let go for only a second to grab Lexa’s shirt and pull it off, her hands finding their way back to hers.

Not wanting Clarke to fall behind Lexa traced her fingertips up Clarke's sides and only stopped kissing her long enough to take off Clarke's sports bra.

Clarke quickly rid the both of them of their short and herself of her underwear before pressing her body down on the one beneath her.

Lexa pulled her ever closer, trying to mesh them into one, like they had already promised to become.

Clarke slid her thigh in between Lexa's, bringing it up to her core and grinding herself down on Lexa's thigh.

Lexa looked straight into Clarke's eyes, "Mmm. Clarke please don't stop"

"I won't Lex I promise." Clarke continued to grind down on the girl's leg.

Lexa's hips were grinding on Clarke's thigh, but her hands were cupping Clarke's face. She didn't want to miss a single moment of Clarke's pleasure, of the love swelling in her eyes.

Clarke held her eyes the entire time, with every rock of her hips and every moan or whimper that came from either of them.

Lexa pulled her down so they could be forehead-to-forehead as Lexa raised her thigh to stay with Clarke, "I love you so much" she whispered.

"I don't think words could entirely explain our love."

"I think you're right future Mrs. Griffin-Woods"

"I know I'm right other future Mrs. Griffin-Woods"

"Then don't ever stop trying to show me how much you love me."

"I don't plan on stopping ever." Clarke leaned in and kissed her, one hand finding Lexa's and intertwining their fingers.

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand and kept kissing her. She moaned as she started to feel her orgasm build.

"Just keep going Lex..." Clarke was panting at this point, forehead pressed against Lexa's.

"I wasn't planning on stopping either, Clarke." she added, her panting matching Clarke's.

Clarke only nodded, closing her eyes as she squeezed her hand.

Lexa was so close already, "Fuck, Clarke, please. I'm so close. Tell me you are too"

Clarke just nodded quickly, opening her eyes and staring down into the green ones.

It was the eye contact that sent her over the edge, Lexa's eyes staying open as she pressed her forehead against Clarke's.

Seeing Lexa come undone beneath her sent Clarke over the edge too, panting and moaning out.

Lexa was back to being teary-eyed. A little one somehow escaped and ran down her cheek.

Clarke leaned in and kissed away the singular tear.

"I don't think I've ever been so exquisitely happy in my entire life."

"I'm glad I'm the one that can help you with that."

"Clarke, you don't just help, you're everything. You're my everything."

"As you are mine."

Lexa wrapped her arms around her fianceé. She still couldn't believe she was saying that.

Clarke smiled. "Now I think we both deserve a nap."

Lexa smiled, "Mmmm, I agree."

Clarke's eyes were already closed.

"Nap well, future Mrs. Griffin-Woods." she whispered as she gave in to the heaviness of her eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand we're back! XD Sorry for the wait!
> 
> -CeSelle29


	23. Chapter 23

Raven looked at Anya tied to the bed, ankles to either side of the bed, hands together above her head. She licked her lips, and crawled over on top of her. "You ready love?"

Anya nodded, pulling on the ropes slightly. She hoped agreeing to this would work out in her favor.

"Alrighty then," Raven leaned over the side of her bed and pulled something out of the toy box. "Since you loved the chocolate and the whipped cream so much I thought we'd play a little game."

Anya cocked an eyebrow. "And that is...?"

"A little game of hot and cold." Raven held up the blindfold.

"Oh."

"You’re not going to know which is coming, hot or cold. You're going to guess, and then I get to show you whether or not you're right."

"Alright."

"You okay?

"Yeah. Let's do this."

Raven reached up and slipped the blindfold over Anya's eyes. She kissed her nose and then laughed. She looked over at the nightstand. She had Harper bring up a couple of bowls and spoons which she had since poured extra chocolate sauce and whipped cream into, also a glass of water for each of them. Raven started simple, kissing Anya's neck, catching an earlobe in her teeth and whispering I love you before she kissed her way down to Anya's breasts. "Hot or cold, love?"

"Hot?"

Raven smiled as she flipped the spoon she was holding and let chocolate drip onto Anya, swirling it to make licking it up more fun.

Anya let out a small sigh, relaxing against the bed.

Raven traces little circles through the chocolate with her tongue, before licking it up in earnest, trying to savor every drop. "What? Were you afraid it was going to be cold? Oh this is going to be fun."

"No it just feels good because once it hits your tongue comes soon after."

"I'll keep that in mind." Raven said still licking up chocolate. "Hot or cold love?"

"Cold."

Raven kept the same spoon dripping over Anya, warm chocolate drawing a little heart around her other nipple. "Wrong, love. You and chocolate is just too good a combo to resist."

"You'll have to switch eventually."

"Maybe I'll never switch"

"But imagine the taste of my body topped off by the sweet cream."

"Oh I know, the problem is, you're sweeter than the sweet cream and you taste richer than the chocolate. They are mere vehicles to be continue eating you my love." Raven sat up, there were still only little bits of chocolate left around Anya's nipples. She reached over quietly and replaced the spoon. "Hot or cold An."

"Cold."

Raven wrote "Love" across Anya's stomach in chocolate. "Nope. I told you, I love chocolate."

"Fuck Raven..."

"Hmm" Raven hummed, her lips already smudging chocolate as she nipped at Anya's abs

"You'll have to do cream eventually."

"That's what you think..." Raven kissed her way down to Anya's core and slipped her tongue between her folds. "Mmm, tastes better than whipped cream. Hot or cold love?" Raven sat up and reached to the nightstand, grabbing a sip of water.

"Cold. And I'm gonna guess cold until you do cream."

Raven laughed darkly, "Oh I'm so sorry love." She took the ice cube from her mouth and dropped it in Anya's bellybutton and wrapped her cold lips around Anya's clit.

Anya's hips bucked up immediately. "Fuck!"

Raven smirked around Anya's clit. Then came up to catch all the water now dripping in every direction from the center of Anya's stomach. "A little cold there love?"

"I'm not allowing you to hang out with Clarke anymore."

"Shhhh." Raven rubbed her nose in the pool of water now in Anya's bellybutton. "You love me." She sucked up the water and kissed her way back down to Anya's clit again. Her lips were warmer this time

Anya couldn't hold back the moan. "Just like that love."

"Mmm love" she ran her tongue over the folds and started to build her up. She reached to the nightstand, "hot or cold?"

"Hot."

A dollop of whipped cream fell just above Anya's clit. "Cream Anya?"

"Fuuuuuck..." Her wrists were pulling at the ropes now, the sensations driving her closer to the edge.

Raven slowly licked through the cream loving the combination of it with Anya, but she kept her eyes open and watched as Anya strained against the ropes.

"Please...Raven..." She was practically panting at this point, still pulling against the ropes.

Raven stopped, and went up and removed the blindfold and looked down at Anya. She kissed her and took a sip of water. "Something wrong love?"

"I need you to touch me...please." Anya hoped her pleading eyes would convince Raven to help her

"Mmm, happy to love." She took a sip of water...

"Now..."

Raven only nodded, she needed to move quickly. She slid down the bed and teased her clit mercilessly with a thumb trying to get Anya as close to the edge as possible.

Anya's panting and moaning got louder as she quickly approached the edge.

Without any warning Raven opened her mouth over Anya's clit. She let the melting ice cube drip down over the red, swollen bud.

"Fuck!" Anya cried out as soon as the cold hit her, throwing her over the edge as her body arched up off the bed.

Raven finished chewing the last of the ice cube and slid two fingers into Anya, "Sorry love, did I forget to mention cold?"

"I swear to fucking god, Raven Reyes, you are going to _wish_ you went easy on me later on." Once she managed to get her breath back she couldn't stop the outburst.

Raven was still taking her time with two fingers sliding slowly in and out of Anya. "Aw, love. You're not really mad..." She grabbed a spoonful of chocolate and put it in Anya's still gaping mouth.

She swallowed the chocolate quickly, taking a moment to savor the taste. "You won't know until I'm out of these ropes."

"I think I know already." She grabbed the bowl of chocolate and spread more over Anya's chest. She went back to licking chocolate up from Anya's nipples.

"Fuck..." Her skin was sensitive from all the chocolate and touching.

"Feeling better love?" She started to curl her fingers against Anya's front wall, still chasing chocolate with a flat tongue.

"Don't you try to 'love' your way out of this..." Anya squirmed with every curl against her.

"One more love, one more." Raven finished licking up the chocolate on Anya's chest. She put a drop on her finger and put it directly on her clit. Raven looked directly into Anya's eyes as she caught the chocolate with her tongue. "Sorry love, there's just a little something" she swirled her tongue all around her clit.

Anya was going to protest but the chocolate and then Raven's tongue knocked the breath out of her lungs as she hurdled over the edge.

Raven helped Anya ride out the orgasm and then moved up to kiss her.

Anya kissed her back then pulled away. "I'm still gonna get you back."

Raven put a finger to Anya's lips. "Shhhh. Not if I never untie you."

"I'll yell. Lexa will come to my rescue."

"Shhhhh, you're making it worse than it would be."

"Don't make me, I will." Anya sucked in a large breath.

Raven smothered it with another kiss as she reached up and undid the knots securing Anya's hands. "Better?"

"Almost. My legs too, quickly."

Raven was thinking fast. She jumped off the bed to untie Anya's legs, aiming to avoid being caught in Anya's revenge.

Anya waited for Raven to finish before opening her arms, waiting for her girlfriend to join her.

Raven shook her head. "I'm not falling for it!"

"I want to cuddle though." Anya pouted.

"Still not falling for it" Raven tentatively crawled back on the bed, staying at the foot end, tucking her feet under her.

Anya sniffled. "But we always cuddle."

"Ohhohoho I know we do, but you've got" she circled a finger around Anya's eyes, "revenge in your eyes."

Anya's lip trembled as she curled into a ball. "I need my cuddles though...I just want cuddles, no revenge."

"You're adorable. And maniacal." Raven carefully and slowly crawled towards Anya. "Wait, is that where Lexa is getting this rebellious streak from? Is that you?!"

"No...I just want you." Anya made grabby hands at Raven, staying curled up.

"Alright love. You win, for now..." Raven curled up behind Anya wrapping her arms around her tightly.

Anya turned in her arms, pressing kisses to Raven's jaw and neck.

Raven tried to get her hands to Anya's shoulders to push her back. "Hey. That's not cuddles. This is most definitely the start of revenge" she tried to scoot back on the bed, almost falling off the side of it.

"But I want cuddles and kisses..." Anya pouted again, sniffling.

"No... You want kisses until you've got me in the ropes."

"You won't give me kisses?" Anya was glad she had gone to that acting camp as she turned on the waterworks, tears welling up in her eyes as she sniffled again.

"Oh I'll give you kisses!" Raven tackled Anya back on her back and started kissing and tickling her.

"Stop!" Anya started laughing, tickling Raven back until she found a moment to flip them over, pinning her against the bed.

"Oh fuck" Raven tried to find a way out. She tried to wrap her legs around Anya's waist to get her to lose her hold. She tried to slide out from underneath her to get back on top.

Anya smirked and shook her head. "Nice try, but you knew I would win eventually." She managed to secure both of Raven's wrists under one hand above her head while the other grabbed the rope and tied it around her wrists.

"Now look," Raven tried for reason... "Sure! I was a little" her fingers pinched together above her head, "a liiiittle mean! But you loved it!!"

"I did. And I have to repay the favor." Anya stood and went to the end of the bed, tying Raven's ankles down. "It's not fair I got to feel you eat chocolate off of me. You should feel it too."

Raven pulled on the ropes, she was already shivering from how Anya was talking. She swore she saw Anya's eyes darken while she was talking about the chocolate.

Anya smiled and picked up the blindfold.

"Oh fuck I am sooo fucked."

"Nope, you're in for a ride

"Anya..." Ravens voice was hesitant

"No? If you don't want me to I won't."

"I trust you."

Anya nodded and slipped it over Raven's eyes. "We're going to play a game...called Hot or Cold."

"Skip the speech," Raven rolled her eyes under the blindfold. "I know how this goes..."

"Alright. Hot or cold?"

"Cold."

Anya picked up the spoon and dropped a line of chocolate down Raven's abs. "Wrong."

Raven moaned as she arched against the warmth.

Anya climbed on the bed and leaned down, her tongue making several passes to clean up the chocolate.

Raven bit her lip as she tried to picture how Anya looked right now. She bit her lip a little harder.

Once satisfied, she sat up. "Hot or cold?"

"Hmmm..." Raven cocked her head to the side as she considered... "Cold."

Another line of chocolate, this one across her breasts. "Nope. This tastes too good."

"Fuck, see didn't I tell you…" Raven could feel the chocolate starting to spread out and slide down towards her ribs and sternum.

Anya quickly lapped up the chocolate, savoring the taste.

"Fuck, An... your tongue."

"You love it. Hot or Cold?"

"Cold."

Anya dropped chocolate on both of Raven's nipples before quietly putting the bowl down.

"God damn woman, you love chocolate, don't you?"

"I love chocolate mixed with your skin." She slowly wrapped her mouth around each nipple, sucking the chocolate off.

"Please don't stop, oh my god An."

She switched from one to the other one until they were both clean. She took a sip of water. "Hot or cold?"

"Cold." Raven was chuckling.

Anya brought her mouth down on a nipple, letting the ice in her mouth rest against the skin.

Raven hissed, "Oh shit, wasn't actually expecting it..."

Anya smirked, getting another ice cube and repeating on the other nipple.

Raven's chest instantly wanted to recoil and yet press farther into Anya's mouth, it wasn't fair! "Fuck, An..."

"Feels good love?"

"Fuck you, you know how this feels. Fuuuuuuck."

"It definitely does. Hot or cold?"

"Hot!!!!"

"Mm, no." Anya placed a dollop of cream right between Raven's hips then licked it up quickly.

Raven couldn't believe the sensations. She really wanted to be watching this. "Fuck, An I want to see you!!"

Anya reached up and pulled the blindfold off before grabbing the chocolate.

"Thank you, love." Raven followed the path of the chocolate.

Anya spelled out "Broheda" with chocolate from her breasts down her abs. She put the bowl down and lowered her head, starting to luck the chocolate up.

Raven watched Anya's tongue tracing around her abs. It was driving her mad, she wanted Anya to be lower. Her hips bucked up wanting attention.

Anya lifted her tongue off after the first pass. "Need something love?

"Yes... You…Lower." Raven was panting with need.

"I have to finish the chocolate though." Again she lowered her mouth to the word and let her tongue trace it.

"Oh god Anya. Please!!"

Another pass all the way down her abs. Anya was enjoying herself.

Raven's eyes were pleading with Anya. She groaned as she pulled on the ropes.

"You're right. Chocolate does stick around much longer."

Raven through her head back and let out a long groan. She tried to pay more attention to how Anya's tongue felt running over her abs and less attention to how badly she wanted Anya's tongue inside her and over her clit. 'Patience Raven. Patience,' she tried to tell herself.

Another pass, this time Anya occasionally lowered her lips to the skin to suck off remaining bits of chocolate.

"Mmm, no fair... You just can't get enough chocolate, can you?"

"Mixed with your skin? Nothing tastes better than that...except for this." Anya plunged a finger inside Raven's core then brought it up to her mouth, slowly sucking the juices off of it.

"Oh please do that again." Raven eyes were wide and wanting. She kept them locked on Anya's.

"I don't know..." Anya looked back down but did it again, this time offering her finger to Raven.

"No, I want to watch you again."

"Alright." Anya put the finger in her mouth, sucking on it even slower than last time.

"Fuuuck" Raven stuttered staring at Anya. "Please An, I need you inside me. Fuck please, Anya."

"I don't know, I don't think you need it _that_ badly."

"Please Anya, please. I'm begging you. I need you." Raven pulled on the ropes again as she twisted trying to find any source of friction.

"I think you can wait." Anya sat straddling her stomach, watching the girl.

Raven was still twisting under Anya, but now there was a naked Anya within two feet of her mouth. She wanted to slide down underneath her and have Anya ride her face. She stopped for a moment and licked her lips.

Anya cocked an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Is there something you want? Use your words."

"You. On my mouth. Please. Your mouth on me. Please. Like 5 minutes ago."

"I think the first half can be done. We'll wait and see how well you do before moving onto the second half." Anya slid up, positioning herself right near Raven's mouth.

Raven was ready to scream her frustration, but Anya was right there so her mouth became otherwise _mostly happily_ occupied.

Anya leaned forward, hands gripping the headboard. "If you do a good job, I may consider letting you cum."

Raven began licking the folds in front of her in earnest all at once. There was no denying what she wanted.

"Fuck...yes Raven just like that..." She didn't realize hot wet she had become while teasing Raven and her tongue was only increasing that. She ground down on Raven's face, hoping to get a bit more.

Raven pushed her tongue into Anya trying to get every last drop of her and curled her tongue up into the spot she knew Anya loved.

"Fuck yes..." Anya's hips rocked harder, one hand tangling in Raven's hair and pulling her closer.

Raven chuckled, after sliding her tongue in a few more times, she wrapped her lips around Anya's swollen clit and sucked as she raked her teeth over it gently.

"Bit more love...please..." Anya's head was thrown back, breathing heavily.

Raven sucked on Anya's clit again, flicking her tongue over it wildly.

Anya could feel herself falling over the edge with a moan and shudder.

Raven was incredibly flustered, watching Anya cum was a little more than she could handle. Even as Anya was starting to calm down, Raven was starting to tremble with need.

"That was good love...do you want me to touch you now?" Anya climbed off and walked to the end of the bed.

"Please Anya, please. Please touch me. PLEASE" Raven begged, not sure what else to do.

"Mm...not yet. I'm enjoying watching you squirm." Anya leaned down close to Raven's face, giving her a peck on the lips. "You know how much I love you?

Raven nodded, she squirmed and pulled on the ropes. "I love you too" It was almost whined out.

Anya chuckled. "Alright maybe I'll touch you." She reached down and slid a finger through her folds.

"Oh god yes!!!" Raven's hips bucked up to meet Anya's finger.

Anya did it again, slower.

"Noooo please more!!" Raven whined.

Anya did it again, smirking this time.

"What's that look supposed to be? Anya I'm begging you please, let me cum!"

"Soon, I promise. It's just that you look so beautiful right now, squirming and struggling. I don't want this to end."

Raven threw her head back and practically wailed "puuuuuuuleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase."

"Shh, you don't want Clarke and Lexa to come check on you do you?" Anya slid one finger inside her, stilling it.

Raven sulked. "No."

Anya curled her finger, pressing right against Raven's favorite spot.

"Fuck, yes Anya" Raven panted out

She did it again, pressing harder.

Raven's body arched off the bed. With so much build up she was already climbing higher.

Anya climbed on the bed near the bottom and slid a second finger inside her. "Are you ready for the ride of your life?"

"Fuck yes. Please love!"

"You're going to regret this..." Anya started pounding her fingers into the girl, curling against that spot as fast as she could.

Raven was lost with a string of profanity falling out of her mouth. She fell over the edge entirely too fast, but it felt so good after being tortured for so long.

Even with the clenching around her fingers Anya didn't stop the pace, she kept it up, her mouth kissing the skin of Raven's abs.

"Oh fuck... An..." Raven was rolling into a second before the first had ended. She could barely comprehend the touch of Anya's lips with how furiously fast her fingers were moving. Her entire brain was focused on how they kept moving no matter what and how _fucking_ good it felt.

Anya nipped and sucked at the skin while her fingers kept the pace. She wanted Raven to feel this next week, never mind in the morning.

Raven didn't think it was possible to climb any higher and still her body found a way. The third orgasm had her whole body shaking under Anya's skilled fingers.

"One more for me love...at least one more..."

Raven's eyes opened, there was no way she had one more in her she was already... Oh wait _nope_.

"There we go love...do you want more?"

Raven couldn't speak. She was convinced she was no longer on this earth. But she assumed she must have nodded because... _yup there it is... I have ascended._

"More? Alright I'll keep going." Anya only slowed a little as to not rip open Raven's insides

"No more, oh my god no more. I love you. But no more."

"Are you sure? I think you could get one more out."

"Oh fuck." Raven fell over the edge one last time, her body quaking.

Anya slowed her fingers, pulling them out completely before kissing her way up Raven's neck, settling in on certain points to suck and nip and bite until her neck was covered.

Raven was floating somewhere between the bed and the sky and she wasn't sure she'd ever make it back. She barely noticed the nips and bites at her neck.

Slowly Anya made her way up to the ropes, untying her wrists firsts then each ankle.

Raven was vaguely aware that she now has control over her hands again. She mindlessly reached out trying to find Anya. "Where did you go?"

"I'm right here love, right next to you."

Raven rolled towards the sound of Anya's voice. "Wake me up next Tuesday, okay?"

"But you'll miss the parties this weekend."

"Shhhhh sleeeepy time now"

"Of course sleepy time. Or are you gonna text Clarke like you do after every time we have sex?"

"Shhh no in the morning when I have a brain again."

"You have a brain right now. Apparently I didn't fuck you enough to have you forget words."

"Shhhhh."

Anya chuckled and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Sleep love."


	24. Chapter 24

Lexa was curled into Clarke, one leg thrown over her and her head resting on Clarke's chest. She kept staring at her hand's new adornment. "I love you so much." She nuzzled a little closer into Clarke's chest.

"I love you too Lex." Clarke's arm was wrapped around the girl, her other hand tracing patterns along her back.

"Mmm, practicing your new signature on my back?"

"Maybe." Clarke smiled at the thought. Adding on those 5 letters would make her happier than she had ever been.

"Then don't stop, it feels too good."

"I'll never stop."

Lexa turned her head and placed a gentle kiss over Clarke's heart. "Neither will I."

Clarke breathed out slowly, looking down at her. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Hmm?" Lexa didn't move but started tracing her own circles on Clarke's stomach.

"I know how much you love me in terms of calling me daddy, but also as just plain old Clarke. And I want to distinguish those two, especially since we seem to be getting a bit rougher."

Lexa was peeking up slightly. She turned her and looked at Clarke. "Yes..."

"So…I had an idea, which you can gladly say no to and I will drop it immediately..."

Lexa felt her insides curling, she had an idea of what this might be. "Go ahead..."

Clarke got up from the bed and walked back over to the desk, opening the drawer and pulling something out. "So I thought, as a way for you to tell me whether you want Clarke or Daddy...you could use this." Clarke walked back over, holding a simple collar with lace edges. "Wear it when you want Daddy so I know what you want."

Lexa looked at Clarke and nodded. "Yes!" She reached out and ran her fingertips over the collar.

"Yes? Yes, alright."

"Clarke, yes. Absolutely. Stop looking so nervous and skeptical. I've actually wanted to ask you about one for a while now."

"Excuse me?"

Lexa blushed a deep red. "Well, yeah..."

"You...thought...about this?"

"Yeah, for a while now. You picked out a perfect one." She winked at Clarke.

"Well then I'm glad."

"Not that I want daddy right now, but try it on me?"

"It should fit, since I happen to know my hands fit around your neck." Clarke slid it around her neck and secured it, tight enough that it was flush against the skin but not choking her.

Lexa felt the clasp slip into place and took a deep breath. She had been right... She'd thought it would make her feel more grounded, a little calmer. Not to mention the confidence that came from wearing something given to her by Daddy, marking her as hers. She exhaled audibly, letting the feeling wash over her. "Thank you, Daddy. It really is perfect."

"I'm glad baby girl. It looks so good on you."

Lexa beamed back at Clarke, lifting her chin just a little higher to show it off. Clarke smiled.

"It's beautiful. You look so proud."

"I am. Why wouldn't I be? I'm yours."

"Yes you are baby girl."

She reached out to hug Clarke, slipping into her arms again and humming her happiness.

"You gonna wear that all night?"

"I was considering it."

"I'd like that."

"Okay then Daddy" Lexa breathed out.

"Do you want Daddy out tonight?"

Lexa touched the lace in the collar as she thought about it. Then she nodded.

Clarke smiled. "Alright baby girl."

"Thank you Daddy." She waited to see what Clarke's next move would be.

"Tell me what you want Daddy to do baby girl." Clarke watched her.

"Ummm, well I think Daddy needs to fuck her baby girl now..."

"Oh really, is that right?" Clarke moved to lay on top of Lexa, one hand running down her side.

"You just gave me a collar, it's only right..." Lexa trailed off as her skin lit up from Clarke's touch.

"And you said you didn't want daddy, you just wanted to try it on." Clarke's hand slid in between Lexa's legs, not touching her folds.

"Well I wasn't counting on how wet it was going to make me."

"Mm, very wet." Clarke slid one finger up through the folds

Lexa's head fell back, only accentuating the feeling of the collar. She gasped. "Please, Daddy."

"What do you want baby girl?"

"Please fuck me Daddy." Lexa looked from Clarke, to the toy box and back to Clarke's eyes, her own darkening.

"What do you want me to use? Something from the box?"

Lexa was still exhausted. "Maybe not tonight, but tomorrow?"

"You sure?"

"I've lost how many times you've made me cum today..." She squirmed underneath Clarke.

"Alright, let's take this off then." Clarke undid the collar and placed it on the side table, lying next to Lexa.

She whined a little bit, but looked back up at Clarke. "I love you"

"I love you too Lex. Now go to sleep, you need rest."

She wrapped herself up in Clarke again and happily fell asleep.

~

On Friday afternoon after their classes were over, Clarke and Lexa met up together at the house. They had a bunch of prep work to do before “Dress for Sex-cess” could start that night.

Lexa hurried out to the pickup and climbed in, putting her Heda SnapBack on backwards. "What all do we need, you have Raven's list?"

"Yep. First stop's the liquor store, then the grocery store, then back here. The usual crew is doing setup." Clarke slid her sunglasses back over her eyes and started up the truck.

"And then we get to get ready to be the hottest couple tonight?" Lexa winked at Clarke.

"Of course. You still wearing what you planned?" Clarke drove over to the liquor store, pulling around back.

"Oh yeah... Same thing." Lexa hopped out and went around the back of the truck to get it ready for the kegs.

"I'll wear whatever you want me to." Clarke hopped up in the loading bay as Aden wheeled the kegs out.

"Oh I know you will," Lexa giggled and stared up at Clarke.

Clarke winked as she and Aden loaded the kegs onto the truck bed. "Wanna get anything else while we're here?"

"I think we're good on tequila and vodka, so I'm good. Raven didn't ask you to pick anything more whiskey up for her and Anya right?"

"Not that I know of." Clarke hopped back down and walked right up to her. "But if you want anything special to celebrate we can get something. I still need to pay for the kegs."

"Well in that case, now that you mention it... There might be a bottle of bubbly calling our name in there." Lexa nodded towards the door.

"Lead the way, future Mrs. Griffin-Woods."

She grabbed Clarke's hand and brought her into the store. She found the aisle and picked out a bottle. "You're popping this thing tonight... And I'm running in the other direction. I'm not taking a cork to the eye." She stuck her tongue out at Clarke

"Of course. I wouldn't want to leave any...unintentional marks on you." Clarke took the bottle and winked, heading over to the counter.

Lexa stood still and shuddered for a minute. She ran up behind Clarke. "No fair," she whimpered in her ear

"Shh, you love it." Clarke paid for everything, waving to Aden on the way out and heading back to the trunk.

"Alright so grocery store next then?" Lexa hopped in the passenger seat.

"Yep. Raven needs a few things to mix drinks for tonight."

"Lemons, limes and Kool Aid mix then?" Lexa laughed.

"Mostly. Some other things too. She said she'd help Lincoln running the bar sometime tonight so she needs some stuff."

"Oh? I'm sure Anya's gonna love that. I can hear her all heart eyes already, ‘see that hot sexy bartender? Yeah she's mine. She's my girlfriend.’"

"They are disgustingly cute. More so than we ever were."

Lexa rested her head on Clarke's shoulder, "Oh I don't know. We've had our moments..."

"Yes we have, but they are at an all-time high. Did you see them in the living room yesterday? Heart eyes almost made me barf."

"I know I told Anya that if they're going to hang out in there can they please keep the 'cooing' to a minimum! They really are disgusting..."

"We were never that bad." Clarke pulled into the parking lot and parked the car.

"I think you need to pick on her more, she really wailed on you when we were like that and they're worse! She had like half the house on your ass, why are only Harper and Monroe joining in on this?"

"Because Harper saw her half naked and Monroe will agree with her on anything to get in her pants. Just wait until tonight, O and Linc will be on her until the end of time."

"Good." Lexa smiled as they pushed the cart though the store, picking up the produce. "I keep forgetting Harper was treated to pant-less Raven!"

"That was priceless."

"Meanwhile, a certain someone I know was texting Raven freaking out herself!" Lexa teased as they continues shopping

"Was I? I don't even remember. What was I freaking out about?"

"The fact that I wasn't wearing anything under my dress!" Lexa smirked. "I believe Raven said it was an all capital letter message ambush on her phone."

"Ah yes. Well maybe you shouldn't tell me right before leaving for class."

"What? I did say it while you were still in the bedroom, but someone wasn't listening!"

"You did not. You never mentioned it."

"Yes I did! It was right after you suggested I wear a thong. I off-handedly said 'actually I'm thinking of nothing at all.' And you were just like 'Okay babe, what do you want for breakfast?' So, I figured I had to make sure you knew before I left for class. Should I have simply texted it to you while you were in class?" They finished collecting everything on the list and went up to check-out.

"That might've been worse if you did."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lexa smirked as they walked out to the truck.

"Fuck." Clarke loaded the groceries into the truck and climbed back in. "Alright we have 2 hours to get ready before pregame."

"Alright then we better get moving then" Lexa buckled herself in.

Clarke drove back to the house, honking to signal some of the guys to come get the kegs.

Lincoln, Jasper, Miller and Bryan came out to handle the truck. "Hmmm where do you think Raven and Anya are, Clarke?"

"I have an idea, care to drop in on them?"

Lexa nodded and took Clarke's hand to follow her.

Clarke walked upstairs quietly, listening for any tell-tale signs.

Lexa heard two very familiar moans coming out of the room. She had to hold back her giggles.

"Ready?" Clarke was whispering and pointing at their own room, signaling Lexa to get ready to run.

"Let's do this!" Lexa was more than game for this.

Clarke tested the door handle, seeing it was unlocked. She winked at Lexa, then threw the door open, slamming it against the wall before running to their room.

Lexa only stayed long enough to holler "whipped!" Before sprinting back to their room and slamming the door behind her and locking it.

"That was beautiful! Nice touch." Clarke was panting and laughing and trying to talk all at the same time.

Lexa slid down the door, holding her stomach as she laughed. "I learned from the best!" She was nearly crying from laughing so hard.

"Fuck right you did!" Clarke could hear angry footsteps coming down the hall.

Next came the pounding on the door and jiggling of the door handle which sent Lexa diving towards Clarke and the bed. "Wanheda unlock the door and get your ass out here."

"Stay here. If I don't come back remember that I love you." Clarke carefully unlocked and opened the door. "Hey Broheda, how's it going?"

"I think you damn well know how it's going!" Raven was beet red, probably both from the embarrassment and the fury. "I wanna kick your ass! That's how it's going!"

"Now listen, there is no reason to resort to violence. Channel your anger into bed, I bet Anya would like that."

Raven grew a shade of red darker, stomped her foot and started to walk away. She turned around, "oh and Lexa... I heard that!"

"Oh Raven? I would suggest investing in some sort of gag, you were very loud the other night." Clarke quickly closed the door and locked it, laughing.

Lexa was laughing her ass off still, "phew! That was hilarious!! I guess we gotta start getting ready then." She wiped her face of the tears as she looked at Clarke.

"Shower time."

"Yesssss"

Clarke stood and held out her hand, waiting for Lexa.

Lexa took Clarke's hand and stood up, "shall we then?"

"We shall."

Lexa let Clarke lead them into the bathroom and then started to strip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really fun things to come ;)
> 
> -CeSelle29


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some of that fun I promised ;)
> 
> -CeSelle29

Clarke was downstairs, making sure everything was set up perfectly.

Lexa was finishing up her makeup. Clarke's GP button up was more unbuttoned than it probably should have been, showing off her bra underneath. She went over to the dressing table to pull out the necklace she was going to wear, but the bedside table caught her eye. She sat down on the bed, put on her heels and at the last second swiped the collar off the table and put it on instead.

Clarke adjusted her blazer, the top of her bra peeking out. The heels felt comfortable on her feet for once as she walked around, the heels clicking around on the hardwood floor.

Lexa made her way downstairs. 'This should be _interesting,'_ she thought as she headed off to look for Clarke.

Clarke was over at the bar with Lincoln, looking over the drink choices.

Lexa walked over to the bar, Lincoln catching her eye. She held a finger to her lips and put a hand on Clarke's shoulder. "Well hello, care to 'buy' the woman you love a drink?"

Clarke turned to say something, but her eyes immediately raked over her body. "Damn you look-" She stopped when she saw the collar.

Lexa was already giggling. "What was that, Clarke?"

She grabbed Lexa's arms and pulled her off to the side. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's not what I think I'm doing, it's what I know I'm doing."

"Lexa..."

"I know exactly what I'm doing to you right now..."

"Stop."

"I've made my intentions clear for the night, and you know you can't march me back upstairs. You have to be here..." She trailed off meeting Clarke's gaze with matching intensity.

"I don't have to be here. I can be gone for 5 minutes."

"Oh, and there's one other tiny little thing..." She waited for Clarke to respond as she started to smirk and her eyes darkened.

"And what would that be?"

"There's nothing under this skirt, Daddy." Lexa whispered in her ear.

"Fuck you."

"Yes please, later" Lexa pushed past Clarke. "Now... I need a drink."

"Two can play at this game baby girl. You drink what I say tonight."

"You're on.”

"And until I say so, you're drinking water."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She turned to the bar, "Lincoln could you pass me a water bottle?"

"Get me the usual Linc."

Lincoln handed over both drinks. Lexa unscrewed the cap on her water bottle, "Well, I'll leave you to your pre-gaming, I'm going to go find Anya."

"Alright have fun." Clarke turned back to Lincoln.

"Hey Clarke," Lexa called and waited until she turned around. She mouthed "bye daddy," as she backed away, waving at her.

Clarke rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

Raven came up to the bar to start doing some mixing and saw Clarke shaking her head. "What's wrong there, Wanheda?" Raven caught one last glimpse of Lexa before she went around the corner. "Damn! You two are looking hot tonight!"

"Shut up."

"Uh oh, what did Heda do now?" Raven leaned over the bar.

"I'm not gonna explain."

"Oh shit, that bad huh? Guess you're leaving the party early tonight..." Raven looked up to see Anya coming towards her, presumably to get a drink. Then Raven noticed who was walking next to her. "Oh fuck, yeah it's that bad huh Clarke? That's a…uh... Beautiful necklace... Lexa has on."

"Tell me about it. Someone decided for a last minute accessory."

"How you holding up then?"

"Pissed and horny."

"Ah, she's got some tricks up her sleeve still." Raven laughed and looked down at Clarke's glass. "You need another then?"

"Yes. Keep them coming. And Lexa's on only water until I say so."

"Ah, I see you've already made your next move. And so we wait for Lexa's in this gripping game of sexual tension chess."

"I'm not letting her have any tequila. At all."

"Oh shit, you're really pissed then..." Raven raised her eyebrows keeping an eye on the girls as they moved around the house.

"This was not the plan. I have shit to do tonight. I can't be a horndog all night."

"I don't know what to tell you, Clarke. I'll keep an eye on her I promise. No tequila."

"Thanks Raven."

"Now... Try to relax before everyone else starts showing up.”

"Get me one more of these and I'll be plenty relaxed."

Raven mixed up Clarke's usual for her. "Alright, now go be a boss... Hah! Get it!"

"Fuck off. I'm gonna go find my girl and make sure she knows I mean business." Clarke walked off with drink in hand to go find Lexa in the growing crowd.

"Hey! It was an appropriate pun!" Raven hollered after her.

Clarke shook her head and took sips out of her drink, watching some of the potential rushees stare at her as she walked by but then turn away.

Lexa was still hanging out with Anya over on the side of the room. She saw Clarke headed her way and purposefully put her back to her, continuing her conversation with Anya.

Clarke dropped her now empty glass on a table and came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist and planting kisses behind Lexa's ear.

"Oh, hello to you too!" Lexa said bringing a hand to Clarke's cheek. "How are you?"

"Horny, slightly buzzed, and pissed off at you. But, only slightly pissed. You look amazing."

Lexa raised her eyebrows. "You look amazing too." She pecked Clarke's cheek. "Don't be too mad Daddy, please." She whispered.

"I didn't intend for this to be worn in public. And I miss that necklace too."

"It goes too well with outfit to skip it." Lexa shrugged. "You ever gonna let me catch up?" She shook her water bottle.

"Mm, maybe. If you behave yourself."

"What are my rules then? If I'm not behaving myself already..."

"You know what? Make a deal with me."

"Uh oh, alright. What's the deal?"

"Let me fuck you with that strap-on later as much as I want and we'll go over to the bar right now and I'll clear you."

Lexa was confused. That seemed like nothing but plus sides to her. "Is there a catch?"

"I get to fuck whatever hole I want. However much I want."

Lexa gulped. And then drank some more water. "Deal."

"Then come with me baby girl, there's a bottle of tequila with your name on it." Clarke took the girl's hand and pulled her over to the bar.

Lexa looked cheerfully over the bar at Raven and Lincoln. "Raven... Margarita please?" Raven raised an eyebrow and looked at Clarke.

"She's cleared. Whatever she wants for the rest of the night. Oh, and one more special."

Raven nodded and got to work on the drinks. Lexa smiled at Clarke. "What are you thinking about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just look like you got lost in your thoughts there for a moment."

"Oh that? I'm thinking about all the ways I'm gonna fuck you tonight."

Lexa shivered and turned back to the bar just in time for Raven to hand her drink. She took a long drink nearly finishing the drink all at once.

"Pace yourself baby girl. The night is young." Clarke took her drink from Raven and drank it in one go.

"That is not your first drink... Shouldn't you be pacing yourself? Can I get a tequila shot Raven?" She asked as she took the final swig of her margarita.

"I'm gonna be drinking a lot of beer now because of all the games. I'll be fine."

Raven handed Lexa a salt shaker, a lime and her shot. She looked at Clarke, "It's a shame it's too early in the night to take this off you. You look really fucking hot too Clarke." A Lick, salt, lick, shot and lime later Lexa was feeling sufficiently tipsy for the time being.

"Soon."

"I like the sound of that."

"Let's enjoy the party for now though."

Lexa leaned in and pecked Clarke's cheek. She grabbed her hand, "lead the way!"

"Wanna see daddy fuck up some freshmen at games?"

"Yes please!" Lexa said emphatically. "I love it when you kick freshmen ass." She threw her head back and laughed.

Clarke led her back into the mix and started on some games, besting everyone she faced.

Lexa stood by the table each time and cheered her *shhhh fiancée* on. After a few games though Lexa was ready for another drink.

Clarke came back over to her, finishing her victory beer. "How you feeling baby girl?"

"I'm thinking it’s time for another round for me." She said looking towards the bar.

"Lead the way."

Lexa dragged Clarke back to the bar and ordered another margarita from Raven.

Clarke watched Lexa, alcohol clouding her thoughts.

"Thanks Raven," Lexa took a few sips from her glass, when she realized Clarke was staring at her. "What?"

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Lexa smirked, "I don't think you've used the word beautiful yet."

"Well you are beautiful."

"Thank you Clarke." She put her drink down and grabbed Clarke by the lapels of her blazer. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?" But before Clarke could answer Lexa was kissing her.

Clarke's hands were immediately in Lexa's hair, pulling the girl closer to hungrily repay the kiss.

"Now look who's whipped," was Raven's comment from behind the bar.

Clarke only flipped her off, not breaking the kiss.

Lexa only pulled away when she finally needed to breathe. "Fuck..." Was all she could say as she got lost in Clarke's eyes, her hands tightly gripping Clarke's blazer.

"It's still early..."

"Yeah it is... I think I need some air." Lexa said turning towards the door.

"Or there's our room."

"You can't leave yet, Clarke. You have a job to do..."

"Fuck it. Raven can do my job. I'll bribe her."

"No no no... Just let me get some air. I'll be fine. You need to stay down here and figure out who you're sending invites to _with_ Raven."

"We have a rough list we can go off of. _Fuck_ Lex I need you _now_."

Lexa leaned in and kissed her again. "Fuck, when you're struggling with the invites tomorrow don't blame me. Let's go."

"We can just have a quickie to hold us over. Lucky for both of us, we both had the same idea." Clarke winked then took Lexa's hand, leading her upstairs.

Lexa scurried up the stairs with Clarke and went into their room. She turned around to face Clarke as she heard the door shut.

Clarke pushed her quickly toward the bed, hands fumbling to get her skirt down.

Lexa had her hands undoing the button on Clarke's blazer as she kissed Clarke's neck _carefully_.

Clarke managed to pull the skirt down just enough before pushing Lexa back on the bed, a hand going between the girl's legs as she climbed on top of her

"Fuck Daddy please!"

"I need you too baby girl... Daddy needs some too." Clarke's dingers found their way to her entrance, sliding two fingers in.

Lexa's hands pushed Clarke's skirt up around her waist, her fingers pushing her underwear to the side and sliding in to Clarke. Her other hand moved the blazer out of the way to kiss across her chest.

Clarke hissed at the sudden fullness. "Yes baby girl, just like that."

Lexa started to pump her fingers in and out of Clarke, curling to hit that spot that made Clarke's head fall back as she gasped. She loved watching that.

Clarke's hand matched pace with Lexa's, curling as her thumb found her clit and rubbed hard.

Lexa's eyes closed, her mouth falling open as she panted in time to Clarke's fingers. She started to rub Clarke's clit equally as hard trying to match her crushing pace that had her skyrocketing higher and higher.

"Fuck Lex... I'm so close..."

"Cum with me Daddy." Lexa managed to get out as she pinched Clarke's clit and felt her own orgasm about to crash.

Clarke's hips bucked forward as her own orgasm crashed into her. She buried her face in Lexa's neck, whimpering and moaning.

Lexa was lost at the same time as Clarke. When she opened her eyes she looked at Clarke, "think you can go back to the party for a bit longer now?"

"I'm feeling good, you?"

"Better for now." She winked at Clarke

"Then fix yourself up and we'll head downstairs."

Lexa stood up, found her skirt and put it back on. She checked her makeup in the mirror before she looked back at Clarke. "Ready?"

Clarke finished buttoning the blazer and smoothed out her hair. "Ready."


	26. Chapter 26

Lexa stepped out of the room first and headed towards the stairs and back to the party.

Clarke followed, heading back into the masses.

Lexa had found Anya as she came down the stairs. She grabbed her hand and took her outside with her for some fresh air.

Clarke went back over to the bar.

Lexa sat down on the front stoop. She was still obviously flushed from the quickie she and Clarke had just had. "How's the party going then, An? Or haven't you noticed there is one while you're staring at your girlfriend behind the bar?"

"It's been good. I spent some time ogling at the hot bartender, but I think she's mad at you and Clarke."

"Wait what? Why?"

"Well she couldn't find Clarke and knew you two were probably off fucking somewhere so she was mad."

"Oh fuck, I think both Clarke and Raven are about to be angry." Lexa said as she looked up, seeing a familiar tall form walking up to the front door. She nudged Anya to get her to look.

Anya turned, glancing at the figure.

"Well well, if it isn't little Princess, I mean President's girl. What are you doing out here alone? I'm surprised Clarke doesn't have you on a leash, she’s so protective of you."

"Fuck off Bellamy. What are you even doing here?" Anya stepped in front of Lexa.

Bellamy had made it to the front steps and stopped cold in his tracks, directly in front of Lexa.

Anya took another step in front of her. "Fuck off, or I will get Clarke and Raven out here."

Lexa was frozen.

"I'm here because O is here, and it's a GP party, open to anyone." Bellamy snarled out.

"I already know O doesn't want you here."

"Bull shit, she's my little sister. Of course she wants her awesome older brother here! Plus, the eye candy here is nothing to sneeze at." He reached out to try and lift Lexa's chin to get her to look at him.

Bellamy had the unfortunate chance of reaching out for Lexa just as Clarke walked out onto the porch. "BLAKE! Get your FUCKING HANDS off of MY GIRL!"

Lexa snapped back in to reality at the sound of Clarke's voice. She scrambled backwards towards Clarke.

Clarke was marching in her heels towards Bellamy. "Why the fuck are you at our house? Better yet, why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to put your fucking hands on my girl?"

"Woah woah woah! Listen princess, she's not your property." Bellamy put his hands up.

"She's my girl. I've told you once already this week to back the fuck off."

Bellamy took a step towards her, "Maybe I like a challenge. She seems like she'd be a fun one. Not to mention she clearly knows how to dress herself. Hot damn, that skirt!" He whistled.

Clarke didn't remember socking Bellamy right in the jaw but she apparently did.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Bellamy was bent over clutching his jaw.

"You say anything along those lines again and I'll make sure my second fist does more damage."

Bellamy laughed. "It's not like the other one is hard on the eyes either." He nodded towards Anya.

Clarke somehow punched him again. "That one was for Raven."

"Fuckin..." Bellamy was all mumbles and whines as he tried to turn and walk away.

"Don't you fucking think about coming back here again."

Lexa turned towards Clarke and looked at her knuckles already starting to swell from hitting bone. "We'd better get some ice on these, Clarke." Lexa was clearly very concerned.

"I'm fine." Clarke clenched her jaw, watching Bellamy walk away.

"Clarke..." Lexa could see Clarke was still fuming, "Clarke. Clarke!" Lexa finally took her hands and turned Clarke's face to look at her. "He's leaving. I'm fine. Anya's fine. But your hand isn't. Please."

Clarke sighed. "Fine."

Lexa took Clarke's other hand and led her through the party and into the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of frozen peas, a water bottle and some ibuprofen. "Alright, are we going to talk about this?" Suddenly all those drinks Lexa had seemed to be filtered out of her system.

"Talk about what?" Clarke winces as she placed the bag on peas on her knuckles.

"How you just punched a grad student and TA? How you defended me? How incredibly turned on I am from all of this? How did you know to come outside? I have so many questions!"

"In that order? I'll deal with that tomorrow. No one touches my fiancée. I bet you are turned on. I just happened to come outside because I thought I heard his voice."

Lexa leaned over and kissed her. "Take the ibuprofen, my hero." Lexa shuddered. "He is so fucking creepy!" She went over to the sink and wet a paper towel to wipe her chin where he had tried touching her.

Clarke quickly swallowed it and looked back to her. "If he ever tries anything on you, you call me right away. Got it?"

Lexa nodded. She stood across from Clarke, still shaking a little bit.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Lexa shook her head. "No, I’m just shaken up. That was a lot."

"Come here."

Lexa took two steps and landed in Clarke's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her face in it too.

Clarke's good arm wrapped around the girl, holding her tight. "Shh, I'm here."

Lexa let out a shuddering breath again, trying to calm herself down. With that Raven busted in through the kitchen door. "Are you kidding me? Blake was here and you didn't tell me? Oh my god, did he actually touch Lexa? Anya said..." Raven stopped in her tracks and just stared at her two friends at the kitchen table.

"It happened kinda fast Raven. I did punch him for you after her tried to hit on Anya. The first one was for touching her though."

"Fuck... Is she okay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine."

"Okay..." Raven backed up slowly, "I'll just leave you two alone then..."

"Raven? Can you tell O about it?"

"Yeah, I'll go find her right now." Raven reached the kitchen door, then mouthed "Text me if you need me," before she turned and left.

Clarke glanced down at Lexa. "How are you feeling Lex?"

Lexa lifted her head from Clarke's neck, she hadn't realized she was crying. By the looks of Clarke's blazer though, she was. She wiped her eyes and looked at Clarke. "How's your hand?"

"I'll be fine. I want make sure you're okay."

"Yeah," she sniffed. "I'm okay. Why does he have to be so fucking creepy?"

"I don't know, love. But I'm not going to let him touch you anymore."

Lexa squeezed Clarke's neck a little tighter. "Just don't hurt yourself. I love that you want to protect me, but I don't want you hurt either."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Clarke rubbed her back. "Want to get back to the party?"

"Yeah... Is there mascara running down my face now?" She sniffed again.

"No, you look good. Eyes are a bit red but that's okay."

Lexa nodded and kissed Clarke. "Alright, I need another drink."

"Me too." Clarke chuckled as she stood up and put the peas back in the freezer before taking Lexa's hand and leading her back to the bar.

"Hey Rae, I could use another shot and a margarita." Lexa said as she got back up to the bar.

"Get me a usual too."

Lexa waited for her drinks to arrive, still gripping Clarke's hand tightly. Raven brought over the drinks, "Octavia is ready to kill her brother."

"I bet. I'll talk to her later or tomorrow. I don't want to break her family, but he needs to do something."

"Hell I'm ready to murder him myself. Anyway enjoy the drinks." Raven turned to head off to take care of other drinks.

Clarke finished hers in about 4 gulps, placing it back down. She gently squeezed Lexa's hand, watching her.

"Clarke... I need my hand to take this shot..."

"Fine." Clarke reluctantly let go of her hand, watching her take the salt shaker as well.

Lick, salt, lick, shot, lime. Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand again and picked up her margarita in the other.

Clarke squeezed her hand and walked back into the crowd with her.

Lexa stopped them in the middle of the crowd to spin Clarke around and kiss her hard. When they finally broke the kiss she kept Clarke close. "Just to make sure everyone knows that I'm yours."

"Stay close to me for the rest of the night, alright?" Clarke couldn't help the smile that poked through.

Lexa nodded and smiled back at her fiancée. She twirled the ring on her finger a bit.

"Follow me. Want to go see me kick more freshman ass?"

"Hell yes!" Lexa let Clarke lead her back to the games.

Clarke went back to even more games, winning and drinking a lot more.

Lexa stood close by or popped up to sit on a table nearby when it cleared out. Always watching Clarke, always cheering her on and pulling her in for multiple victory kisses.

Clarke talked to some freshmen as well, talking about rushing and such.

While Clarke was talking, Lexa had time to remember their deal. She hoped Clarke wasn't noticing how she was occasionally starting to blush, as thoughts of Daddy fucking her flooded her brain, not to mention the flood it was creating between her legs.

Once Clarke was finished talking she came over to Lexa, noticing the blush rising. "Time to leave?"

Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her by her lapels. She whispered "please daddy? Can we go?"

"The party's dying down...and I hear a bottle of bubbly calling our name."

"Mmm I think you're right." Lexa let Clarke lead her into the kitchen. She grabbed two glasses from the cabinet.

Clarke led her upstairs to their room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"You gonna pop that thing then?" Lexa asked when she heard the lock click.

"Of course. To celebrate the future Mrs. Griffin-Woods...times 2." Clarke grabbed the bottle and unwrapped the seal before aiming it away from them and popping the cork off.

Lexa was quick to follow her with the glasses, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the bubbly golden liquid. "To us" She said as she raised her glass.

"To us." Clarke clinked the glasses and took a sip, making a face at the taste.

Lexa took a sip, and made the same face, "Should have gone with the $50 bottle... What were we thinking?"

"We will get the $50 bottle when we celebrate with friends."

Lexa threw back the rest of her glass, wiped her mouth and burped. She looked at Clarke and lost herself in laughter again.

"It sounds like someone has had a bit too much tonight..." Clarke threw back her glass and sat for a second before letting out a burp louder than Lexa's.

"I see I'm in good company then!"

"Very good. Now, I believe you have a deal to uphold."

"Mmmm I believe I do..."

"Tell me, is there anything you want me to avoid within the constraints of this deal?"

"Just to clarify, you said any hole you like?" Lexa shifted uncomfortably between her feet.

"Which is why I asked if you want me to limit anything."

"I mean... if Daddy is going to take my ass tonight, then she's going to need to work up to it..." Lexa trailed off, unable to maintain eye contact as she continued to become more awkward by the second.

"Lexa look at me..."

Instead Lexa grabbed the bottle of crappy champagne and kicked back some straight from the bottle. Then she turned her head, "Yeah," she said as she wiped her mouth.

"If you don't want me to, tell me now."

Lexa took another swig from the bottle, "I mean, if you're not going to work up to it then no. If what you're thinking is throwing a bit of lube down there and just pummeling away, hell no! Not ready for that. If you're not going to work up to it, save it for another night and just fuck the shit out of me... Please?" Lexa exhaled after the rant, it had taken a lot out of her to say that.

"I'd never do that, god no. That one I'd take slow. The others...mm, not as slow." Clarke smirked.

Lexa's eyes darkened slightly knowing exactly how fast Clarke could be taking things -her- tonight. "Then let's do this," -another swig- "Daddy, all I ask is when we get there we take it slow and if I need a break I can get one."

"Of course baby girl. Whatever you need."

Lexa looked at Clarke, raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Then what are you waiting for Daddy?"

"I want you to do it baby girl. Undress daddy and put it on."

Lexa bit her lip, she tilted her head as she walked over to Clarke. She undid the button on Clarke's blazer first, walking behind her to slip it off her shoulders, trailing kisses across them as she let it drop to the ground. She went ahead and undid the clasp of Clarke's bra while she was behind her. She kissed over the mark, now almost faded, lightly and carefully.

Clarke rolled her head off to the side, letting every touch sink deep into her skin.

As Lexa walked around Clarke, she stopped to undo the side zipper on Clarke's skirt, sliding both her underwear and the skirt down at the same time. She trailed kisses down Clarke's stomach the whole way and helped her step out of both garments before tossing them to the side. All that was left were Clarke's earrings and heels.

"After this I want to see you strip too."

Lexa looked up at Clarke and smiled, "Is that so?" She kissed just above Clarke's clit before she started helping Clarke out of her heels. She stood up and walked over to the toy box, collecting the harness and brought it back over to Clarke. She stayed on her knees as she helped Clarke step in and secured the straps.

"Just because of how sexy you are. And how you do such a good job."

Lexa stood up and laughed, "You're ridiculous." Even still the first thing to go was Clarke's button-up, she pulled it out of the skirt and undid the only two buttons she had bothered to button. She looked coyly at Clarke over her shoulder as she turned around to slip it off of her body.

Clarke sat back down on the bed, biting her lip as she watched.

Next came the zipper on the back of her skirt, she slid it down still with her back facing Clarke. She wriggled her way out of the tight pencil skirt, kicking it to the side before she turned back around. She stalked over to Clarke on the bed as she undid the front clasp on her bra, letting it slide off her arms before she climbed on the bed to straddle Clarke.

Clarke's hands immediately went to Lexa's hips, pulling her in close against her own heated body.

Lexa was left in only the collar and her heels, which she was able to reach down and undo the straps on, hearing them _thunk_ to the floor. Lexa let her head fall back, Clarke's hands on her hips already making her skin light up.

Clarke's mouth made its way to a hardened nipple, sucking the peak into her mouth. She released it a second later, looking up at the girl. "I'll give you a choice...blow or fuck?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to pop a warning up here... Anal sex ahead... Eventually. XD
> 
> also Drunk sex. Chapter 29 is the next morning if you want to skip ahead and steer clear... 
> 
> -CeSelle29

**Previously:**

Lexa was left in only the collar and her heels, which she was able to reach down and undo the straps on, hearing them _thunk_ to the floor. Lexa let her head fall back, Clarke's hands on her hips already making her skin light up.

Clarke's mouth made its way to a hardened nipple, sucking the peak into her mouth. She released it a second later, looking up at the girl. "I'll give you a choice...blow or fuck?"

**~**

"Both are happening right?" The hope was clear in her voice, "I'm just picking which one first?"

"Yes."

"Fuck" Lexa said with a whine, her hips bucking forward.

"Alright. Get on the bed then."

Lexa sat down on the bed and scooted backwards farther up and into the center. Her eyes looked hungrily from Clarke's eyes down her body to the harness and back up.

Clarke stood, her eyes raking over Lexa's body before climbing on top of her and lining the dildo up with her. "Ready, baby girl? You need me to put on music to drown you out?"

Lexa didn't have to consider the answer to that, "I'm surprised you haven't already..."

Clarke smirked and grabbed the stereo remote from the side table, turning it on and up loud before sliding into her in one thrust.

Lexa arched against the mattress with a loud moan. "Daddy!"

"Ready, baby girl? I'm gonna go hard with this one..."

"Please, Daddy." She nodded. If she was honest she'd been wanting this since Wednesday, but there was no way she could have handled it then.

Clarke smirked and then started grinding her hips before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back into her, the harness slapping against her skin.

Lexa was panting already, Clarke's pace was almost too much to match. Still her hips kept bucking up to try and meet her every time.

Every thrust was just a little harder and a little faster. Clarke could feel the harness rub up against her own clit and she knew she would be cumming as much as Lexa was tonight, if not more.

Lexa could feel herself climbing with each thrust. "Fuck…Daddy, don't stop."

"I won't baby girl, not until you're thoroughly fucked."

Lexa moaned even louder from just the thought. She was getting close to edge already, she reached around and pulled Clarke in closer, nails digging into Clarke's ass. She bit her lip as she watched Clarke's reaction.

Between the harness on her clit and the nails dragging over her ass Clarke had to bury her face in Lexa's shoulder to stop herself from whimpering.

Lexa took advantage of the moment, grinding her hips against Clarke, getting just the right pressure on her clit. "Fuck, I'm so close already."

"Me too baby girl... so close..."

Lexa kept grinding against Clarke, "Then make us cum Daddy."

"Cum with me now baby girl..." Clarke bit down into her shoulder to keep from crying out as the last thrust sent her over the edge.

Lexa held nothing back as she crashed at the granting of Clarke's permission. "Fuck yes!"

"So good baby girl... you're so good at this.,.”

Lexa's hands found Clarke's face and pulled it towards hers for a crushing kiss.

Clarke moaned into her mouth as her hips kept thrusting.

Lexa was eagerly meeting each thrust, craving climbing over the edge again.

"I want another before you blow me baby girl. Got it?"

"Yes, Daddy," she got out in between moans and pants. All the while her hands were raking her nails up and down Clarke's back

Clarke knew she'd have marks there but she didn't care. Rush week was over so Lexa could mark her as much as she wanted.

Lexa kept pushing up to grind against Clarke. The feeling of being so filled, the look in Clarke's eyes as she watched Lexa starting to fall apart. Lexa arched, her head tilting back, the collar straining just a bit around her neck reminding her _just who_ was fucking her brains out. She was climbing fast again.

Clarke leaned down to kiss her neck, right above the collar. "Cum for me baby girl..."

Lexa did exactly that with a trail of profanity falling from her lips as her world exploded again.

Clarke slowed her thrusts down as she milked out her orgasm. "Good girl. Look at the way you fall apart, just for daddy."

Only whimpers were coming from her now as she started to calm down. In the last few moments she reached out and pulled Clarke flush against her again. She moaned as she felt the harness bottom out in her one last time.

"Now that one hole is satisfied, let's move on to the next one." Clarke pulled out and kneeled back. "What position would you like to be in baby girl?"

Lexa took a moment before asking, "Do you mind standing?"

Clarke stood up, looking down at her. "Alright so...?"

First Lexa crawled across the bed, her eyes not looking up towards Clarke, but simply straight in front of her. She moaned before she wrapped her lips around the tip, sliding up and down a few times.

Clarke just watched in awe, her jaw dropping slightly.

Lexa took a few minutes getting acclimated and then looked up at Clarke, "Ready, Daddy?"

"Ready if you are baby girl... how does it taste?"

"Mmmm, like me, so accordingly to you, 'the best'." Lexa stuck her tongue out before she rolled over onto her back, letting her head hang off the edge. She only looked up again briefly to say "Please Daddy, fuck my face."

Clarke jaw hit the floor. If she could've cum again she would've right there. She slowly stepped forward, bending her knees slightly so the dildo was right in front of Lexa's mouth. Slowly she slid in, going about halfway the first time and holding it there before pulling back out

Lexa giggled a bit, "Don't be shy Daddy." The angle let the dildo slide right back down her throat without any issues.

"You know what to do if it gets to be too much..." Clarke slid back down her throat, opting to go all the way down and holding her there for a few seconds before sliding out halfway and beginning to thrust into her throat.

Lexa could only lay there and take it. She moaned with each thrust, only placing a hand on Clarke's thigh once when she needed a moment to breathe, before letting Clarke keep going.

Clarke leaned forward as she thrusted, hands gripping Lexa's waist, one hand pinching her nipples.

Lexa was gasping around the dildo from Clarke's torture on her nipples. She was dying for some attention on her clit. She dared to bring her other hand down to her clit and circled around it a few times.

"Does baby girl need some help down there? I have just the thing." Clarke reached over and grabbed the wand before flicking it on and placing it on Lexa's clit.

Lexa moaned deeply around the dildo, both hands reaching back around Clarke's hips to send it into the back of her throat, muting her own moans as her hips bucked up to meet the wand.

Clarke's hips were moving on their own, still thrusting even though the dildo was all the way down Lexa's throat. She pressed down hard on the wand, pushing it down harder

Lexa could see how wet Clarke was, the smell was intoxicating. Everything was too much she was ready to fall over, but the dildo was so far down her throat she had to rush to get her hand on Clarke's thigh to be able to ask permission.

"Cum baby girl, cum with Daddy's cock down your throat."

Lexa felt the dildo slide down her throat again. Just before she lost it, she brought one hand up and slipped two fingers into Clarke, and curled them forward.

Clarke's hips bucked forward again, possibly bruising Lexa's face. "Such a good girl. Taking care of Daddy too."

Even as Lexa was shaking under the wand, she was pumping her fingers into Clarke. She slowly worked up until her fingers were matching the pace of Clarke's hips

"Yes baby girl, just like that." Clarke was moaning with every thrust, her free hand playing with Lexa's nipples, squeezing and tweaking them.

Lexa didn't stop, only pushed harder into Clarke, pressing her fingers against just the right spot, over and over again. She wanted to see Clarke shaking above her, even as Clarke was sending her closer to the edge a third time.

Clarke had to bite her lip and concentrate on keeping herself upright as she thrust harder into the girl's mouth, knowing her own orgasm was soon.

Lexa was pumping three fingers in and out of Clarke with everything she had. Hearing Clarke beg was enough to send her over the third time and she moaned and shuddered around the dildo as she kept her fingers moving in Clarke.

Clarke buried the dildo all the way down Lexa's throat as she shudders and the first waves of her orgasm hit.

Lexa didn't stop, she milked Clarke's orgasm for all it was worth. What she really wanted to do was get her mouth off the dildo and lick up every drop of Clarke that was starting to collect on her hand.

Clarke could feel the second one beginning to build up so she pulled the dildo out of Lexa's throat and moved forward so she was hovering over her face. "Tongue."

Lexa hungrily pushed her tongue through the folds, over and over again. She was sure nothing had ever tasted so sweet. ‘ _Why doesn't champagne ever taste this good,’ s_ he thought as she moaned underneath Clarke.

"Don't stop Lex... fuck your tongue is amazing..." Clarke ground herself down on Lexa's face, her hands roaming her body as she abandoned to vibrator.

Lexa pressed her tongue down, catching the spot that would send Clarke over the edge underneath it as she continued to press through her folds.

Clarke whimpered as her second orgasm crashed into her, her legs shaking as the rest of her body tensed up.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's legs supporting her even as she shook. Her tongue slowed down as she helped milk out Clarke's orgasm.

Once she could, Clarke took a step back and kneeled in front of Lexa, hands gently rubbing her shoulders as she panted and regained her breath. "Need me to get you anything?"

"A little water please?" Her throat was dry, but she rolled over and kissed Clarke.

"Anything else? Warm cloth?" Clarke stood and walked over to the nightstand where the bottle of water from the other night still sat.

"That would be nice. Then come over here and bring the champagne..."

"Alright." Clarke slipped into their bathroom and grabbed a facecloth, running it under the faucet for a second before coming back with that and the bottle of champagne.

Lexa wiped her face up, the warm cloth feeling _amazing_ after all that. She looked at Clarke and grabbed the champagne bottle. She took a long swig and passed it back, "So… are we doing this then?"

"Do you want to?"

"Please?"

"Alright. Nice and slow though." Clarke reached over and opened the drawer on the nightstand, retrieving the bottle of lube from it.

"Very slow. But yes." Lexa looked at Clarke and kissed her. She needed reassurance before all of this started.

Clarke kissed her back gently, one hand on Lexa's hip.

Lexa pressed into the touch, not breaking the kiss, her heart rate starting to climb.

Clarke was the one to break it. "Are you absolutely sure Lex? We don't have to..."

"Yes, I'm sure Clarke." She looked straight into her eyes.

Clarke nodded. "Alright...hands and knees then."

Lexa turned around and settled on her hands and knees. She wiggled her ass a bit as she felt Clarke shift behind her on the bed.

Clarke opened the bottle of lube and squirted some into her hand, first spreading some on the cleaned-off dildo, then one finger spread some around Lexa's ass before tentatively sliding in.

Lexa immediately arched against the intrusion. It wasn't bad, just different. Actually, it felt really fucking good.

"Still feeling okay? Tell me at any point if you want to stop." Clarke slid her finger in a few more times before pulling it back out.

"Still feeling _good_ ," was Lexa's reply as she turned her head to find Clarke's eyes. She was getting used to Clarke's finger and when she pulled out Lexa missed it.

"Ready?" Clarke lined herself up, her hands holding Lexa's hips as she slowly pushed just the tip in.

Lexa tried not to tense up. It was hard not to. She could feel the tip starting to slide into her, "wait a sec." She was panting already, a sheen of sweat already covering her body. She reached down between her legs and started to rub circles around her clit. She felt herself relax a bit more.

"As slow as you need, Lex." Clarke waited for her to respond, telling her to continue. She could feel the girl start to relax under her.

"Okay, a little more" Lexa breathed in sharply as she felt Clarke slide a little deeper. She increased the speed of her circles.

"Still feeling alright love?" Clarke slowly inched in, carefully reading Lexa's body language to know when to go and stop.

Lexa nodded, "yes, a little more..." She knew they were getting close to the end. She focused on the feeling of being filled but also the warmth that was washing over her from her clit. "Fuck Daddy." She whimpered.

"There we go, all the way in. Good job. Need a minute?" Clarke ran a soothing hand down her back, gently rubbing the skin.

Lexa nodded again. She was already close, so she stopped and just got used to the feeling.

"Take as long as you need to."

It took another minute, but Lexa turned her head around, "Please Daddy?"

"I'll start slow, okay?" Clarke pulled out only about an inch to start with, slowly sliding back in again. She stayed within that inch for the first few thrusts.

It felt amazing, Lexa started teasing her clit again, only helping herself feel even better and adjust faster. "More please Daddy"

Clarke went to about three inches, the thrusts speeding up slightly. She lived the way the harness tugged every time she pulled her hips back.

Lexa was loving every second. She kept climbing towards another orgasm. "Fuck daddy, more. Please more."

"Faster? Harder? Tell me baby girl."

"Longer strokes, Daddy. Same speed." Lexa was panting.

"Of course." Clarke increased the length.

Lexa threw her head back and moaned. The dildo sliding in and out of her, Clarke's hands still on her hips and the way she was teasing her clit was too much. She was headed towards edge.

"Feels good baby girl? You close yet? Your hand is telling me yes."

Lexa was so close her entire body was starting to shake, her one elbow bending as she tried to keep herself up. "Fuck please daddy, can I cum?"

"Yes baby girl, cum for me." Clarke leaned down and wrapped one arm around Lexa's waist, just in case her arms and/or legs gave out on her.

Her arm was the first thing to collapse, she feels Clarke's arm around her waist and is thankful when she doesn't just slam down onto the bed as she starts to quake. "Don't. Stop." Lexa could barely get the words out.

"I won't until you tell me to." Clarke nudged her hand out of the way and replaced it with her own, rubbing hard fast circles into her clit as her hips kept thrusting.

Lexa was soaring somewhere between the sky and the bed. She didn't know how to come back down so instead, she crashed over edge again screaming out Clarke's name.

Clarke pressed wet kisses into Lexa's back, her hand easing up slightly.

Lexa pushed through a third orgasm before she managed to get, "Fuck. Slow. Down." Out in between pants and moans.

Clarke slowed to an almost immediate stop, still holding Lexa.

Lexa shuddered through the last shocks of her orgasm. "Fuck, Clarke." She was still shaking, she wasn't sure why. Her brain was running on overload. That just happened. Holy shit. That happened three times. She could feel herself slipping into a dangerous place. Too far, too deep in her head. She was literally sobering up in an instant.

Slowly Clarke pulled out and immediately took the harness off, tossing it in the direction of the bathroom before laying them down and pulling Lexa up against her. "Still with me Lex?"

Lexa gasped when she felt Clarke slide out. It was a shock again. She could hear Clarke, checking in with her. She couldn't respond. Clarke sounded like she was a thousand miles away above the surface of the ocean. But she knew Clarke was right next to her. Lexa couldn't find her breath. Her hands were wet, why? _Oh I'm crying?_

"Lexa? Hey you there? Everything alright?" Clarke's hands gently cupped the girl's cheeks, her thumbs swiping the tears away from her cheekbones, staring into her blown-out pupils.

_Lexa... You've got to talk. You NEED to talk. Get out of your head_. "Clarke?" She didn't recognize the sound of her own voice, it was too shaky, too light. Like someone had taken all the bass out and turned the treble mixer too high.

"I'm right here Lex. Just relax and let your brain catch up. I'm not letting go." Clarke leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

It was like her entire body was slowly waking back up. The feeling radiated from the center of her forehead where Clarke kissed her. Soon, where she had been hyperventilating, her lungs were slowly feeling wide open again. Her breaths slowed down, the tears slowly stopped falling. She knew she was back when she could see the concern in Clarke's eyes fully and her hands finally responded to her brain's pleas to bring them to Clarke's face. "Holy fuck.”

Clarke chuckled. "Felt good didn't it? God you were so hot...we need to do that again."

Lexa winced, the feeling finally coming back to her lower extremities. "Yes, but not any time soon. God that felt good."

"That was great...you did really well. Anything hurt too badly?"

Lexa gulped, "I'm a little sore obviously, but nothing a little ibuprofen can't fix. Sorry, got a little too deep in my head there at the end. I'm glad you slowed down."

"Don't worry about it Lex. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Clarke reached for Lexa's neck, undoing the collar and tossing it on the nightstand.

Lexa had almost forgotten it was even on. But once it was off she melted into Clarke even more. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Lex. Need anything? A massage? Water? More champagne?"

"More champagne and cuddles. Always more cuddles."

"You got it." Clarke carefully reached over her and grabbed the bottle, propping herself up on the headboard and taking a swig before opening her arms.

Lexa crawled back up the bed and into Clarke's waiting arms. She settled down and took the bottle away from Clarke and stole a long swig herself.

"I think we both deserve a nice long sleep now."

Lexa nodded, wrapping herself tighter around her fiancée. "Please?"

"Of course Lex. You did so much work tonight."

Lexa was still twitching a bit, even as she started to fall asleep.

Clarke chuckled, taking another swig out of the bottle.

Lexa let her eyes close. The sound of Clarke's heart beat underneath her ear was lulling her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you all it would be worth the wait. ;P
> 
> -CeSelle29


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add a warning here... This is another chapter of drunk sex. If it does bother you, please skip ahead, I'm posting chapter 29 also. We won't be offended if you skip it. 
> 
> -CeSelle29

Anya stumbled through the living room, making her way back over to the bar where Raven still was.

"You okay there love?" Raven was wiping up the bar. She had Lincoln hauling stuff back into the kitchen to be cleaned.

"Perfect," she slurred with a grin. She knew she shouldn't have participated in the last seven rounds of beer pong but she was kicking freshman ass in place of Broheda and Wanheda (who mysteriously disappeared at the same time as Heda).

"Oh boy," Raven jumped out from behind the bar and ran over the last of the distance to Anya. Wrapping an arm around her, she asked, "What do you say we get you to the kitchen then and get you a little water?"

"I was thinking we can get you to the bedroom and get you a little fun with me." She grinned again, pressing up against Raven and wrapping her arms around her neck.

Raven smirked. "Well, that can happen. After some water."

"Nooo I can't wait that long." Anya pouted, hoping to persuade Raven.

"Nope, not happening." Raven wasn't going to let the pouty face work tonight. She dragged Anya into the kitchen and sat her down.

Anya pouted even more, crossing her arms over her chest. "If we don't go upstairs right now...no sex for a week!"

Raven plopped a bottle of water down in front of her. "Oh woah there, love. You'll be more pissed at me tomorrow if you don't drink half of that bottle right now."

"I'll be fine." Anya waved a hand at her, losing her balance and almost falling off the chair.

"Nope!" Raven reached out and caught her just in time. "Anya." Raven's voice was harsh as she untwisted the cap on the bottle. "Drink. Now."

"I don't wanna."

"Drink. Now. Or I swear no sex for a week. I mean it."

"I mean it too. I wanna fuck now."

"Anya. Drink the damn water." Raven was losing her patience. It was way too late for this. She was exhausted and had had too little to drink with working the bar with Linc all night.

"No." She crossed her arms again.

Raven slammed her hands down on the table. She tried to take a deep breath and calm down "I do not want to do this right now Anya."

"Nope."

"That's it. I'm going to bed with every intention of sleeping. You looked really hot tonight. I'm sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you, love. But I'm fucking exhausted." Raven turned to leave the kitchen.

"Raaaaven come baaaack," she whined. Finally she picked up the bottle and took a sip.

Raven actually left the kitchen and collected a few things from the bar that needed to be cleaned. She came back into the kitchen and looked at Anya. "Thank you."

Anya pouted and glared at her but sipped from the bottle.

Raven grabbed a bottle for herself and sat down next to Anya, finally feeling like she could rest.

Anya put the bottle back down on the table, only 2 sips taken out of it.

Raven took a long sip from hers and then put her face down on her arm on the table

Anya looked over and then started poking her, giggling.

Raven pushed her hand away. "Stop."

"What's wrong?" Anya slumped over onto Raven's back.

"You're drunk and I'm not. I'm exhausted."

"Maybe you should have some more to drink and then we can have some fun."

Raven groaned the idea of more to drink.

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

She looked back at Anya, finally lifting her head. "Love, why don't we go to bed and I'll wake you up tomorrow with lots of fun."

"Why not do both? I want some fun now."

"I can tell."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

Raven pushed Anya off of her gently, "Are you sure that asshole didn't do anything to you? I really want to kick his ass."

"Don't think about him right now, think about meee and fucking me upstairs"

"I think it's why I stayed more sober than usual. I was panicked he was gonna come back and I would be too drunk to hit him square in the jaw."

"Well he didn't so let's drink and fuck."

Raven heard a _thunk_ in front of her. Lincoln had just dropped a bottle of whiskey in front her with a shot glass over the cap. 'Thanks' she mouthed as he left the room. She grabbed the glass and uncapped the bottle and poured herself a stiff shot. She kicked it back quickly

"Better?"

"Yeah a little."

"Good." Anya sat back in the seat.

Raven lifted the bottle and poured another shot, first offering it to Anya, but then taking it anyway. "No, who am I kidding you don't need anymore."

"Pleeeeease? Just one?"

"Drink some more water and meet me in middle."

Anya picked up the bottle of water and chugged half of it sitting there.

"There we go. Maybe now I'll consider fucking the shit out of you upstairs." Raven said sitting back in her chair now.

"What if I drank the whole bottle?"

"Maybe I'd be fucking the shit out of you right here in this kitchen."

Anya picked up the bottle and downed the rest of it

Raven waited patiently. Waited patiently for the right moment.

Anya tossed the bottle off to the side. "Happy now?"

Raven quirked one eyebrow up, still waiting. One hand on the shot glass, the other on the arm of the chair, quietly gripping it tensely.

"Can we have some fun now?"

"Oh now you're asking nicely? Not going to demand of me." Raven's voice was even as she stared down at the shot glass again.

"Please fuck me Raven. I want you to fuck me _now_."

"Right now? Right here?" Raven started to move closer to Anya.

"Yes, god, _please_."

"Is that all you've wanted all night, Anya?" Raven moved even closer, invading Anya's space.

"All night I've wanted you, I wanted you all over me."

"Is that so?" Raven was leaning over Anya, her hands on the arms of Anya's chair as she forced her against the back of the chair. She moved to kiss Anya and pulled away at the last second, purposely missing her lips but staying close enough for Anya to feel her breath.

"Please..." she whimpered, chasing Raven's lips forward.

Raven made sure she didn't get to them as she moved to Anya's ear. "Beg a little more. It's hot. Tell me exactly what you what Anya."

"Please fuck me Raven!"

Raven let one hand slide up Anya's thigh under her dress. "Is that all you want?"

"I want you..."

Her hand inched higher, ever slowly. "Where? How hard? How fast?"

"I want your fingers inside me, fucking me hard and fast."

Raven was nipping at her neck, still pressing her into the chair. Her fingers were teasing Anya over her thong. "That can be arranged."

"I want it now..."

Raven pushed the thong to the side and pushed 2 fingers through Anya's folds, forcefully curling her fingers as she found Anya already soaking wet. "Just like that? Right here in kitchen?"

"God yes...I don't care where we are, just fuck me!"

She switched to the other side of Anya's neck as she started a crushing pace with her fingers. The sound alone was enough to make Raven growl as she nipped probably a little too hard at Anya's neck. "Where anyone can come in and find you cumming around my fingers?"

"I don't care." The whimpers were probably loud enough to tell people to steer clear of the kitchen.

Raven pushed harder. "Good, cause I don't care either."

Anya nodded, the moans coming faster now as she could feel the pace increase.

"Fuck Anya," she kept at Anya's neck, not caring how bad the marks would be tomorrow as she slipped a hand down the front of Anya's dress, pinching her nipple.

 

"God I'm so... _fuck_ Rae..."

Raven pinched a little harder, letting Anya grind down on the heel of her palm in chair. "Cum Anya. Cum now."

Anya's head rolled back in the chair as she clenched around Raven's fingers and cried out in a choked sob.

Raven pushed her through the orgasm and let her start building up to a second.

Anya's breaths were fast and heavy as she could feel herself climbing to another.

Raven pulled her hand away from Anya. "That's enough."

Another whimper emerged from her throat. "But..."

"Get your cute little ass upstairs."

Anya stood quickly and scrambled upstairs to the bedroom, hoping there was plenty more in store for her.

Raven laughed darkly before following Anya upstairs, smacking her ass along the way.

Anya quickly lost her heels in the room before plopping herself down on the bed. She could feel herself sober up slightly from the water and the quickie.

"Uh uh," Raven said as she pushed the door closed behind her and turned the lock. "Unless you want that pretty dress ripped to shreds I suggest you stand up and take it off for me."

Anya scrambled to her feet again, unzipping the dress and quickly stepping out of it, throwing it on the chair.

Raven walked over to the bed, and toed off her heels. "Come here, love." She said as she laid back against the pillows for the time being and crooked her finger towards Anya.

Anya joined her on the bed, crawling up to where she was positioned.

She pulled Anya closer to her and in for another crushing kiss that left nothing to the imagination. "Now we have a problem... I'm still fully dressed. You going to fix this?"

"I hope you don't like this top more than me." Anya grabbed it and ripped right down the middle, the buttons that were secured flying off in all directions.

"I don't like anything more than I like you" Raven practically growled.

"Good, that's the way it should be." She coaxed Raven forward so that she could slide what remained of the shirt off her shoulders and toss it on the floor before her hands went to unbuckling her belt.

Raven bit her lip watching Anya. "Mmm, damn right it is."

Anya winked then lowered her head, unbuttoning and unzipping the pants with only her teeth.

Raven let her head fall back, "Fuck... An"

Slowly she slid the pants down her toned legs, adding them to the shirt on the ground.

"Get back up here," Raven said looking intently down at Anya between her legs.

Anya climbed back up, hovering above Raven

Raven didn't let her stay there long. She wrapped an arm around Anya's waist and flipped them over, pinning her back down on the pillows.

Anya giggled, running her hands down Raven's body

She took Anya's hands and pinned them above her head as she kissed her again. "Don't move." Raven started to kiss down Anya's body, continuing to nip and suck as she made her way down her stomach.

The whimpers started again in her throat as Anya concentrated on keeping her hands above her head

Raven didn't stop, she kept kissing all the way down to Anya's core, slipping her tongue in between the folds.

"God yes."

Raven only spent a few more minutes simply licking before she slid two fingers back into Anya, bringing her tongue up to flick over her clit.

"More Raven, please..."

"More? Very well, I still need to pay you back for Wednesday, love." Raven winked before switching to a crushing a rhythm with her fingers and softly caressing Anya with her tongue.

The moans and whimpers coming from her throat were more like music than sounds as Raven's tongue felt feather-soft against her while her fingers burrowed in her.

Raven didn't stop, only pushed her higher. Anya thought she could get away with teasing her and then making her roll through 4 without getting it all back? _Wrong_

Anya could feel herself spiraling over the edge, clenching around Raven's fingers and arching off the bed.

She only lifted her head long enough to say "Don't stop, love." Then she dove back down and wrapped her lips around Anya's now red and tortured clit.

"Fuck, Raven!" The second came much quicker, crashing into her at the end of the first.

A third finger pushed into Anya, her tongue never stopping it's torture, even as Raven could feel a dark chuckle bubbling up from her own core, now dripping from watching Anya writhe below her.

"Raven please...slow down..." Anya could feel number 3 creeping up on her quickly.

"One more, love. Let go."

The words made Anya arch up off the bed, a string of incoherent obscenities weaving out of her mouth.

"There we go, that's better now isn't it?" Raven said, moving to look into Anya's eyes, but not stopping her fingers curling inside Anya.

"Please..." Anya's chest was heaving, body writhing on the sheets.

"Shhhh, love. Breathe. I think you've got one more for me." The heel of her palm pressing up against Anya as she nipped at her neck.

"I can't..."

Raven's hand slowed down, easing Anya back down with it. She lets her third finger slip out, hoping to help Anya relax a bit.

With the slowed pace Anya was able to get her breathing under control

Raven kissed her neck gently, whispering, "How you feeling then, love?" Her fingers still hadn't stopped.

"Sensitive..."

She slowed down to a stop, "So... when I couldn't walk yesterday from what you did to me on Wednesday." She smirked over Anya.

"Fuck off..." A small smirk popped up on her face.

"Shhh," Her fingers finally left Anya and instead came up to her mouth. She moaned at the taste.

"Tastes good?"

"Mm, always does." Raven rolled onto her back and pulled Anya towards her gently.

Anya immediately curled into her the amount of sex and alcohol slowly making her eyes drift shut.

"Alright love, get some rest." Raven nuzzled into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Anya had already passed out, head buried into Raven's chest.

Before Raven fell asleep she quick passed a text over to Clarke. 'We're gonna need to talk in the morning...'


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to normal shenanigans for our four lol ;) But there is some discussion of what happened the night before...
> 
> -CeSelle29

Clarke awoke early in the morning, her head not as bad as she thought it would be. Lexa was still fast asleep next to her, so she grabbed her phone, seeing the text from the previous night. She carefully climbed out of bed and got dressed, heading downstairs.

Raven was already in the kitchen, fighting with the coffee maker. She grumbled a few curses at it before giving up and getting the OJ out of the fridge instead.

"Having some problems there?" Clarke squinted in the bright room, going to the cabinet and pulling out glasses.

"Shh, I should not have let myself take those last 3 shots..." Raven brought the carton over to Clarke and filled their glasses.

"You didn't get to drink much, you'll get your chance tonight. Now about that text..."

"Yeah, you and Heda were already up in bed. Which is in part what my text was about. Anya was down here begging for me to fuck her and I was sober. 3 shots of Jack later..." Raven stared at her OJ.

"You two had fun apparently?" Clarke took a sip and hopped up to side on the counter.

"Maybe a little too much... I'm a little worried she won't be walking today. I kinda let the alcohol and that asshole Blake get to my head a little too much I think. Protective and possessive Reyes was a little strong with her last night." Raven chuckled a little but then put her glass down and rested her head in her hands.

"Well then that makes two of us getting overprotective." Clarke chuckled, thinking back to the previous night.

"Yeah, she passed out right after. I'm hoping I didn't scare her too much, but she had a little taste of her own medicine from Wednesday night." Raven rolled her eyes. "But what the hell was Lexa practically screaming about last night? I could hear her over the music."

"Oh that." Clarke grinned, the memories flooding back in.

"Someone looks happy." Raven watched Clarke's grin continue to grow. "What the hell did you do to that girl?"

"Well, uh...I may have convinced her to do anal."

Raven unfortunately had taken an inopportune sip of OJ. She was now choking. "Excuse me? WHAT?"

"You heard me right. I got to dominate the trifecta last night. It was beautiful."

"Bro... Holy fuck. How did you... What? How the... I have so many questions." Raven was almost sliding out of the chair she was sitting in. Then she realized it was the one she fucked Anya in last night and sat up a little taller.

"Remember how I wouldn't let her drink and then 10 minutes later she was having a margarita? It was our deal."

"God damn Wanheda... you drive a hard bargain." Raven slowly started to dissolve into laughter.

"It took a bit of talking but she ended up doing it and _fuck_ I'm glad she did." Clarke took another sip of OJ.

"I bet you are," Raven kept right on laughing. "She took it like a champ, huh?"

"She did. Probably sore, but she did get 2 out of it."

"Damn. Sounds like neither of our girls will be walking quite right today." Raven raised her eyebrows at Clarke and lifted her hand for a fist bump.

Clarke fist bumped her and finished off her OJ. "I should go check on her just to make sure she's okay."

Raven jumped up and got out two more glasses, pouring more OJ. "Here, take some up to her and some ibuprofen."

"Right thanks." Clarke grabbed the glass and some pills before heading upstairs and quietly entering the room.

Lexa was still sound asleep, curled up in a little ball. The exact same way she had been when Clarke left the room.

Clarke placed the glass and pills on the table before climbing back into bed, curling around Lexa's back.

"Hmmm, you're back." Lexa said very sleepily.

"Sorry, did I wake you? There's ibuprofen on the table for you and some OJ."

"I'm just happy you're back. Your feet are cold though."

"Sorry. I'll stay as long as you want me. We'll send out the texts later."

"That's a dangerous thing to say... I'll never stop wanting you."

"Well you will have to relinquish me for duties."

Lexa pouted, though her eyes were still closed. "No, I want to keep you."

"I'm sorry baby... I have to text all the little freshmen."

Lexa turned around and kissed Clarke. "Stupid freshmen. Taking my fiancée away from me!"

"Never. No one can take me away from you for long."

Lexa whimpered. She wanted to be selfish and keep Clarke with her all day. Last night was a lot. Still, she moved to sit up. "Hey, future Mrs. Griffin-Woods can you hand me that ibuprofen then"

"Of course." Clarke reached over and carefully picked up the pills and glass, handing it to her.

Lexa took the pills and swallowed them, gulping down the juice. Her throat was still a little dry from the night before. Everything ached. "How soon do you have to go back downstairs?"

"I have plenty of time. I'll stay here as long as you need."

"Alright... So I'm assuming Raven knows about all this by now?" Lexa handed the glass back to Clarke.

"About all what?" Clarke placed the glass on the table and pulled Lexa closer.

"About all this..." Lexa gestured widely between the two of them. She sighed. "About last night..."

"Yeah, she grilled me. But you know she keeps stuff quiet. Well, except with Anya, but between the four of us."

"Oh jeez. Well, I'm still happy it happened." She blushed, "it felt really good."

"We can try again sometime soon. But let's give you some time to rest."

"Please? Ow..." She laughed and wrapped herself tighter around Clarke.

"You don't even know how sexy you looked last night while you were taking it..."

Lexa looked up at Clarke with questioning eyes, "Really?"

'Oh god yes. Of course, you're incredibly sexy all the time." Clarke smiled, looking at the girl.

"All the time huh?" Lexa raised her eyebrows.

"All the time."

"Even when I'm stuffing my face with chocolate cupcakes like the other night?"

"That was cute."

"But to clarify... Was it incredibly sexy?"

"Well you fit an incredible amount in your mouth so...yes."

"Hahaha... You just liked how much I fit in my mouth last night." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Now _that_ was incredibly sexy as well. I swear I could see the bulge in your throat."

"Clarke!" Lexa blushed again and buried her face directly in Clarke's boobs.

"It was soooo sexy. Just like how your face is currently in my boobs." Clarke laughed and hugged her.

Lexa hummed in between Clarke's boobs as she got squished in Clarke's hug.

"Comfy? There's plenty of cushion there."

Lexa nodded, "its good. Gooood cleavage. I like it a lot."

"You really do."

"I want you to stay here instead of dealing with freshmen. If you leave you take away the best pillows in the entire world."

"I'm sorry. It's necessary as president."

Lexa finally lifted her head and huffed, "They better know how lucky they are... Getting a personal invitation from the sexiest president on this campus."

"With the sexiest girlfriend."

"Yeah yeah yeah... You're sexier." Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke before she could protest.

Clarke broke away. "I guess I could allow this because you taste sweeter."

"We _are not_ starting this again!" Lexa rolled her eyes and kissed Clarke again.

"If I'm sexier you're sweeter. If I'm sweeter you're sexier. That's the deal."

"Shhh!"

"Make your choice."

"Clarke! Shhhh!"

"Choose or I'll tickle you."

Lexa rolled over onto her back and crossed her arms. "No!"

Clarke pulled her in and started tickling her sides.

"Not again! Nooooo!" Lexa shrieked with laughter.

"Choose and I'll stop!"

"Noooooo!" Lexa was howling now from the tickling and shaking her head persistently.

"Choose!" Clarke moved up and down her sides.

"Okay!! I'm sexier!" Lexa managed to get out and stuck her tongue out at Clarke.

"Not the one I would've chosen but fine." Clarke pulled her hands away.

"Yay! I win!" Lexa held her fists up in victory over her head. "Finally!"

"For now. I'll punish you later."

"What? Clarke! But! I was so good last night!" Lexa stared at her indignantly.

"I'm kidding Lex." Clarke smiled. "I need you on your best behavior tonight. We're having a meeting before the party including you and Anya."

"Oh! Shut up." Lexa pushed Clarke away gently, "Wait, including us? Why?"

"Talking about tonight. You'll see."

Lexa quirked an eyebrow at her, "Okay."

"I need to go talk to Raven though."

"Fine, leave me!" Lexa flopped down on the pillows dramatically.

"I'll bring you some tequila when I come back?"

"Wait, I like this bargaining point!"

"Sounds like a plan." Clarke stood and leaned down to kiss Lexa's cheek. "I'll be back with tequila after we send out the invites."

"Okay, I'll be here. Mostly not moving."

"Alright good." Clarke headed downstairs, checking her phone on the way down.

Raven had texted her 'Good news, Anya is a happy little bee _and_ can't walk straight. How's Heda?'

'Needs some tequila. But she lived it last night AKA more anal in future.'

Raven was standing in the living room already when Clarke made it downstairs. "Someone's lucky."

"Mhmm. Can't wait. So how many are on the list?"

"Here, take it!" Raven handed over the list.

"Great."

"You want to split it in half?" Raven asked plopping down into her chair.

"Yeah. Send the generic message. Hey this is blank, the blank of Gamma Phi. We saw you were interested in us, and we're having an invite only party tonight so you can get to know us and ask questions."

"Alright, let's get this done. Fuck, can you believe this is the end of our last rush week?" Raven thought out loud as she started typing furiously on her phone.

"Shut up. Don't get sappy on me." Clarke typed the message and copied it so she could just paste it in every message.

"But... It's true! Holy shit!"

"Shut up! I don't need this right now."

Raven was just doing it to piss Clarke off now. "And in a few weeks it will be our last fall break! Our last pledges party! And fuck yes... last finals!"

"If you don't shut up I'm gonna punch you."

"You'll have your last chances to punch me! Our last roof sessions, we're still gonna need a final ABC party... We have so much to do Clarke! In so little time!" Raven was holding her hand over her heart and sniffling!

Clarke looked up and her fist made contact with Raven's shoulder.

"Ouch. Maybe we should start a tally. 'How many times can Wanheda punch Broheda in one semester?'”

"Maybe you should shut up or you'll be sending all of these messages."

"What! I've sent out like 3 already!"

"I've sent out 10 and managed to punch you."

"Shut up!" Raven went back to texting invites.

Clarke chuckled and continued pasting in the text.

When Raven had finally finished her half of the list, she threw her phone down and stared upside over the arm of her chair at Clarke. "So now what?"

"Well the group meeting isn't until before the party. We have plenty of cases of beer stocked up, no punch needed."

"Alright, who's doing set up today?"

"No setup. Just a hangout."

"Perfect, what's your plan then? Back up to your lovely little girl upstairs?"

"First tequila then upstairs. Had to bribe her to let me come down here." Clarke stood, pulling the keys out of her pocket.

"Oh, so the chess match continues then I see!"

"It never ends." Clarke headed down to the vault and picked up a bottle of tequila before locking it back up and heading upstairs to her room.

Raven laughed before she headed into the kitchen, picking up some snacks before she headed back upstairs to Anya.

Clarke walked in, holding up the bottle. "Delivery."

Lexa looked up at the door. "Oooh! Yay! You're back!" She reached her hands out for the tequila.

Clarke passed it over. "I see where your allegiances lie."

"I hardly think my allegiance should be questioned after last night, Daddy." Lexa bit back as she took the bottle and unscrewed the cap.

"True. Last night did prove yourself to me."

"Because I was so much in question after accepting a ring and a collar on the same day!" Lexa laughed before taking a swig from the bottle.

"Also true."

Lexa reached a hand out for Clarke's as she looked into her eyes. "Can you really say you're doubting my love for even a second?"

"Then I would be a liar if I said yes." Clarke took her hand and climbed back into bed with her, curling up next to her.

"Mmm. I'm glad you're back. How did it go anyway?"

"Everyone has been texted."

"Good. So you're mine to snuggle with until the meeting then?" Lexa looked at her hopefully.

"Of course. I'm not leaving this time."

Lexa cuddled in closer. "Good, Netflix and cuddles then?"

"What would you like to watch?"

"Anything, I picked last time. It's your turn!"

"How about a movie?"

Lexa nodded, "Something funny?"

"Alright let's look." Clarke opened up Netflix and scrolled through the comedies

"Hmm, wait... Pleasantville?"

"Wanna watch that?"

Lexa shrugged, "Why not? It's just an excuse for you to keep cuddling with me."

"I would cuddle no matter what we watched." Clarke turned it on.

Lexa snuggled up and settled in to watch the movie until the meeting with her head resting on Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke wrapped her arm around the girl, pulling her closer and whispering in her ear. "Wanna have a date night tomorrow before we pass out the bids?"

"Ooo! Yes, please! Let's!" Lexa nodded.

"Alright you think of somewhere we can go to eat and I'll make us a reservation."

"You know that fancy Italian place across campus?"

"Wanna go there?"

"Please? Garlic bread and pasta? Yeah!"

"Alright I'll call tomorrow then."

"Mmmm can't wait! Let's get dressed up again!"

"Of course we're dressing up for date night." Clarke smiled, watching Lexa more than the movie.

Lexa kept her eyes on the screen, but she was already wondering which dress she'd wear to wow Clarke tomorrow. "You sure you can't tell me anything more about this meeting later? And why Anya and I have to be there?"

"I told you, we're just going over stuff for tonight."

Lexa looked up at her again, "Alright..." She searched Clarke's eyes.

"I promise, it's easy."

"Okay, I'm just wondering..." Her eyes stayed locked with Clarke's.

"You will see soon then."

Lexa nodded. "I guess I will." She only held Clarke's gaze for another moment before she went back to watching the movie.

Clarke smiled, hugging the girl closer.

The movie ended and Lexa had started to nod off. She was fighting to stay awake to see the end.

Clarke nudged her. "Almost time for the meeting."

"So, what you're telling me is, I need to get dressed today?"

"You need to for the party anyway."

"Mmm, so what do you want me in then? Letters?"

"Whatever you'd like to wear." Clarke carefully untangled herself from the girl and stood up.

"I'm assuming I can't get away with my favorite accessory from last night?" Lexa winked as she got up from the bed.

"Not tonight no, But maybe after the party if you want. It's all up to you."

Lexa laughed, "I'm just kidding. But you should have seen the look on your face last night when I came up to you." She stretched a bit before she found some clothes and started getting dressed.

"Because my girlfr-well, fiancée-was wearing a collar meant for our bedroom!"

"Shhh! It was an adorable reaction." She walked over in shorts and a lacy bra she had managed to get on. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck and kissed her cheek. "Damn right fiancée."

"It may take me a little bit to get used to saying that."

"I like it though. Your eyes dilate a bit more each time we say it."

"Because of how excited I am."

"I'm excited too. I know I'm spending the rest of my life with you."

"Me too."

"Alright, let me get this shirt on and we can go downstairs before we get too sappy to leave the room." Lexa laughed pulling a letter shirt on over her head.

"I'm heading down now." Clarke walked out and headed down into the living room.

Lexa grabbed her snapback before she went down, awkwardly standing in the living room doorway, not knowing where to go.

Clarke nodded over to the couch she was standing next to.

Lexa walked over and plopped down onto the couch.

Other members started filing in.

Raven came in with Anya attached at her hip. "You about ready to get this started, Wanheda?"

"Yep. Let's do this."

"Alright, alright. Everybody settle down. We gotta talk before the newbies show up."

"All of you need to be on your game tonight. Including you two ladies. Talk to people, answer questions. If anyone tries to hit on you," Clarke glanced towards Lexa and Anya, "ignore them and tell us. You don't fuck your way in here."

Lexa leaned over and whispered to Anya. "Ah, that explains why we're here then."

"And everyone on best behavior tonight, don't drink too much. Keep your eyes out for anyone truly interested. Lincoln, you said you'd do check-in, right?"

Lincoln piped up, "Yeah I'll be checking invites at the door. If it's okay, O's gonna be with me."

"Perfectly fine. No one come in without a text."

"Sure thing."

Raven looked over at the girls. "Clarke and I are serious. Anyone so much as stands too closely to you, get one of us. GP's need to respect each other. That means respecting everyone around us, including you two."

"Especially you two."

Lexa and Anya just nodded, staring at their girlfriends. Lexa couldn't help but remember the way Bellamy had gotten a little too close for comfort last night. She certainly didn't think Clarke would punch a freshman, but she couldn't blame her for punching that creep out last night.

"Okay, other than that we are all good. Remember, friendly and social tonight guys. We need to replenish numbers."

Everyone got up and started getting ready. Raven checked in with Bryan and Miller who were working on the bar for the night. The beers were getting stocked and some bottles of the "good stuff" were being arranged on the back. "Looking good guys."

Clarke had checked over the list one final time before handing it over to Lincoln so he could double check the potential rushees and their ID’s.

Raven grabbed four beers and popped the caps. She carried them, giving two to Anya and Lexa on her way over to Clarke. She handed over the bottle and clinked hers against Clarke's. "Last round of rushees! Let's get this done!"

"Last round..." Clarke sipped her beer.

"Last rushees, last bidding night tomorrow..." Raven sipped her beer still standing next to Clarke, trying not to laugh as she started a rant again.

"I will beat the shit out of you if you don't stop."

Raven almost did a spit-take with her beer. "Fine! I'll stop! It's just weird you know? They really seem like kids now."

"Yeah they're all young."

"Well, here's to a successful night!" She clinked their bottles together one last time and got ready for the freshmen to show up, sitting on the stairs for a moment.

Clarke waited near the front door to greet guests as they arrived. She sipped her beer slowly in the meantime

Freshmen started arriving a few minutes later, Lincoln checking their I.D's and invites. Raven stood up and started milling through them, making easy conversation with quite a few of them.

Clarke stopped and talked with several, conversing with the crowd and answering what few questions she was asked.

Lexa found herself talking with a couple of the girls. Other than being a little nervous and overexcited, they seemed pretty great candidates for future GP's.

Anya talked with several people that came up to the bar, most just small talking.

After almost an hour Lexa wandered over towards Clarke who was still talking with freshmen of course. She wanted to say hi though. "Hey there, Ms. President." She waved to Clarke as she came closer.

"Why hello there beautiful. Having fun tonight?"

"Yeah actually. Everyone seems to be pretty entertaining." Lexa smiled at Clarke. She spotted her empty beer bottle. "You want another?"

"Yes please."

Lexa took the bottle and scurried back to the bar, getting two bottles and brought one back to Clarke. "You feeling like it's going well then?"

"Oh yeah, everyone I've talked to seems pretty excited. We could have a great pledge class this year." Clarke popped open the bottle and took a swig

"It's about time." Lexa looked at Clarke, "I hear the graduating class is a real pain in the ass this year." She took a swig from her bottle.

"Yeah, a pain in your ass."

Lexa pouted, "Crap, I walked into that one."

"You did and it was cute." Clarke smiled and pecked her cheek.

Lexa's pout turned into a smile as Clarke pecked her cheek. "Thanks, I do try to be cute."

"You're always cute Lex. Just another reason why I love you."

"Just checking, that's 'School-me' and 'Weekend-me'?" Lexa questioned getting a little closer to Clarke.

"Ah shut up, will you?" Clarke laughed and pulled her closer, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"I do get to lay into you every once in a while. But only a little. I promise, I'm done now."

"Good, because I can't do anything about that mouth of yours until later."

"Oh? I'm sorry, I'm in trouble? Whoops..." Lexa giggled. "Well, I guess that's later. I love you, Clarke."

"Love you too Lex. Now go converse with the freshies."

"Fine, I'll see you later." She headed off to go back to conversing.

Clarke went back to talking with other partygoers.


	30. Chapter 30

Raven was across the room talking with a bunch of guys. They seemed mostly like great potential pledges, except one. One seemed to be staring off in another direction, bored out of his mind. She followed his eyes across the room to Heda. "Hey, you okay there?"

"Wha-oh, yeah. Yeah. You're the VP right?" He looked back at her, finally taking his eyes off the girl.

"Yeah buddy. I most certainly am the VP. And that girl you're staring at? Any clue who she might be?"

"Oh, I saw her talking with the President earlier, so I'm guessing her girl?"

"Damn right her girl. Watch it bro. We don't stand for anything kind of business like that in GP..." Raven was doing her best to stay calm.

"Of course, yeah. Too bad though, she's kinda hot. But I'll keep the distance."

Raven huffed, "It would certainly be in your best interest if you did."

"Of course, yeah." The kid nodded nervously, keeping his eyes on Raven instead.

"Smart plan there bud. Alright guys, I'll talk to you later." She waved a curt goodbye and headed towards Clarke.

Clarke was sipping at her beer, leaning against the wall as she saw Raven approaching.

"Better watch that one over there." Raven nodded back towards the kid. "Caught him with eyes on Heda."

"Oh really. Have someone keep eyes on him the rest of the night.”

"I'll tell Lincoln. I have a feeling he's as itchy as I am to throw someone out. Not all of us got our punches in last night." Raven looked at Clarke's hand, "How's that feeling today by the way?"

"Hurts like a bitch but I would never openly admit that with the reason as to why it hurts." Clarke winked and sipped her beer.

"Always looking to be more of a badass aren't you." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Just trying to impress my girl." Clarke nudged her.

Raven leaned in a little closer, "Oh, sure. That's what it is... Trying to impress the girl you're already marrying..."

"Hey, just because I've got her locked down doesn't mean I still can't blow her away with me badassery."

"Oh my god, if I didn't know any better I'd say she's made you an overachiever." Raven nudged Clarke.

"Back off. Maybe she's pushed me a little bit."

"Aw... You know you've done a lot to that girl, but I don't know if you've realized just how much she's changed you in 2.5 years."

"Quite a bit. And personally I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Look at you. You've come a long way from that failing freshman who only wanted to party."

"Thanks to her." Clarke glanced over at Lexa, who was still talking with some freshmen.

Lexa could feel Clarke's eyes on her. She looked over and smiled back at her.

Clarke smiled back at her, sipping her beer.

"Alright, alright... Enough with the heart-eyes you two." Raven shook her head and waved her hand in front of Clarke's face.

"Hey, you and Anya will get your chances.

"Yeah, at least until you two start your planning..."

"Planning?"

"Your damn wedding idiot!" Raven's voice was hushed even as she punched Clarke in the arm.

"Oh right. That's a little ways away, don't you think?”

'Depends... Probably on how your talk goes with Mamma Griff and the Woods'."

"That'll be interesting. Either we'll be planning a wedding or my head will be on a stake in their front yard."

"You really think it's gonna go that badly?"

"I have no clue how it's going to go."

"Well, like I said. If you want someone to go butter up Abby, send me. I'd love to have an excuse other than an injury to go see my second mom."

"You can visit anytime you like Rae. She loves having you around."

"I know... But I don't like to be a bother..." She poked Clarke in the stomach.

"Nonsense. You go anytime you'd like."

"Alright… Then maybe I'll just find a reason to stop by the campus hospital tomorrow..."

"Yeah go ahead, go visit."

"And say to Abby that you and Lexa have just been SOOO cute all around the house lately. Non-stop cuteness... and wow it really has been 2.5 years for you guys already..." Raven started talking with her hands flailing.

"Knock it off Reyes."

"And I mean there's no two people that I would rather look up to as an example now that I finally have Anya..." Raven looked at Clarke genuinely.

"Mhmm, sure." Clarke finished off her beer and set the bottle down next to her foot.

"Hey, I'm serious."

"I know you are. Stop getting all sappy on me."

"Fine, go back to trying to be a heartless badass and leave me here in my senior sappiness... It's fine. Go talk to freshmen who barely understand what happens at this school. Abandon your best friend, partner-in-crime and VP to go talk to them. I get it."

"Raven will you shut up already." Clarke laughed as she punched the girl gently in the arm.

Raven took her hand and pretended to zip her mouth shut, locked it and threw away the key.

"Good. Follow your president's orders."

Raven mock-saluted. "Of course, Broheda reporting for duty, Wanheda."

"Alright go talk. It's winding down anyways."

Raven started to march away, turned back to Clarke and laughed before she ran over to the group Anya was talking with across the living room.

Anya turned and smiled at her. "Well hello Miss VP."

"Mm, hello there, love. And how has the party been treating you?"

"Just a bunch of freshmen talking about whatever. It would have been better if I got to stay with you."

"Ah, yes." Raven pulled Anya close. "Everything is better when we're together."

"Very true." Anya pecked her cheek, smiling at her.

"Well, it's almost over now. Which means..." She took a moment to breathe Anya in, the combination of her perfume and her shampoo making her smile.

"Together time." She smiled, leaning against Raven.

"Mhmm." Raven nodded, "I love when I get to be alone with you."

"I love it too."

"You want to bring anything up to the room then? Snacks? Whiskey?"

"Snacks and whiskey sound good."

"Alright, when things are finally quiet, I'll snag the key from Clarke and you get snacks from the kitchen. I want to dig into our stash for this. We'll meet up in our room?" Raven smiled at Anya.

"Sounds like a plan."

Raven watched the last of the potential pledges get ushered out the front door. She headed over to Clarke. "Hey, could I get the vault key? I want to grab a bottle from my stash."

Clarke unclipped it from her belt and passed it over. "Have fun."

"Thanks. You guys, too! I'll bring it right back if you want?"

"Just hold onto it until tomorrow."

"Alright, sounds good. See you in the morning then." Raven ran off to the vault and unlocked it, stepping down until she found the bottle she was looking for and ran back up. She locked the door and headed upstairs.

Anya was already waiting in the room, sitting on the bed.

"What did you find?" Raven held up the bottle as she came in the door.

"Shit ton of chips." Anya motioned to the four bags she pulled.

"Nice!" Raven came over and pounced onto the bed, handing Anya the bottle and snagging a bag of sour cream and onion chips.

"You and your food." Anya chuckled and opened the bottle.

"What? You got something to say about it? I didn't exactly notice you jumping to share your cheesy bread either the other day!"

"You had your own!"

"Right..." Raven just stared at her, continuing to bring chips to her mouth.

"If I remember correctly, I had to ask you to order 2 because you wouldn't share!"

"Shhhh." Raven held a chip up to her lips. She leaned across the bed and pretended to feed it to Anya, before she pulled it away and popped it into her own mouth anyway.

"Wow, fine. I'll just drink all the whiskey." She opened the bottle and took a huge swig, grimacing slightly as she swallowed.

"I don't think you could handle all of that." Raven reached over and snagged the bottle right from Anya's hands, taking a huge swig and relishing in the burn.

"Hey!" Anya took the bag of chips right out of her hand and grabbed a bunch, stuffing them in her mouth.

Raven growled at her as she carefully placed the whiskey bottle down on the nightstand and started to crawl towards Anya, fury lighting her eyes.

Anya stood and ran into the corner, clutching tightly to the back, fake fear in her eyes.

Raven jumped up and bounded across the room in 3 steps, pinning Anya against the wall. "Excuse me, did I say you could have any of those?"

"You stole my whiskey so I stole your chips." Anya popped some more in her mouth, crunching loudly.

"The whiskey is ours to share, from MY stash in the vault." Raven moved to reach into the bag and take one of her chips. She put the chip just out of reach of Anya's mouth. "You know, all you had to do was _ask_."

"Then can I have some chips?"

"Yes, you may." She fed the chip in her hand to Anya. "See?"

"How kind of you."

"Oh shush." Raven reached into the bag and fed Anya another chip. "I'll go open the cracked pepper ones then."

"Yeah do that instead."

Raven laughed and walked back over to the bed. She opened the second bag of chips, looked into the bag and then thrust the bag out in Anya's direction. "Want any?"

"Nope. I'll stick with these." Anya popped another in her mouth before rejoining her on the bed.

"Alright..." Raven popped a couple in her mouth and looked across at Anya, watching her. She smiled.

Anya smiled back, grabbing the whiskey.

"You're cute." Raven chuckled out, watching Anya wrap her lips around the bottle.

Anya took another swig, then nodded. She winked at Raven.

Raven reached over and took the bottle away, setting it on the ground. She tackled Anya down onto the bed, "You're too cute!" She smothered her with kisses.

"Hey! Stop!" Anya laughed, pushing the girl away.

"No! I'll never stop!" Raven laughed still giving Anya pecks, moving down her neck now.

"Raven!"

"Fine, I'll be over here." Raven rolled off of Anya and moved to lay back on the pillows, crossing her arms.

Anya picked up her chips instead.

"Oh I see how it is. You love the chips more than me don't you?" Raven deadpanned.

"Maybe..."

"Fine. Rude." Raven huffed. She reached past Anya to grab the whiskey and rolled over. She huffed again as she took a swig.

"Hey...I love you."

Raven took another swig, keeping her back to Anya. "Yes, but apparently not more than chips."

"Fine. I love you more than chips." Anya put the bag down and wrapped her arms around Raven's waist.

"Nope. I don't believe you." Raven shuffled as far away as she could without falling off the bed.

"Come baaaaack." Anya wrapped her arms around the girl again.

"Oh sure. Now you want me." Raven huffed as she got pulled against Anya again. She took another swig of whiskey.

Anya pressed light kisses into her shoulder. "I loooove yooooou."

"Mhmm I hear you saying it... Prove it." Raven set the bottle on the floor again.

"And how would you like that?"

"It's your love... Get creative with it." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well I have a few ideas."

"I mean... I suggest you get very creative, seeing as though I still haven't turned around."

"Creative, huh?" Anya started trailing kisses down her back.

"Yeah step up your game An." Raven tried to resist arching against her mouth as the kisses got lower.

Anya nipped and sucked at the skin along her spine, her fingers grabbing at her hips.

"Is that all? Come on An... Prove it to me." Raven did her best to keep her voice even.

With a smirk, Anya lifted Raven's shirt and bunched it up as high as she could go before running her tongue up her spine and her nails down the sides.

Even as Raven gasped, she fought herself. "Nope, still don't believe you." But fuck Anya's efforts were starting to be fun.

Anya back away for a second, then came back up behind her and whispered in her ear. "If you don't believe me then I guess I'll just have to leave."

Raven reached her hand back and grabbed Anya as she turned around. She pulled Anya close and stared at her darkly, "Prove. It."

"There are too many clothes and I don't want to spill the whiskey."

"The whiskey is already on the floor, Anya." Raven rolled onto her back and pulled Anya on top of her. "As far as too many clothes... I've never seen that stop you before."

"How much do you like this shirt?"

Raven looked down, it was one of her letter tanks from when she was a freshmen. "A lot. Don't rip it..."

"Then I recommend you take it off."

Raven lifts the shirt off the rest of the way, tossing it off the bed. "And yours?"

Anya lifted it and tossed it across the room before tackling Raven on the bed.

"Oof. Prove it." Raven smirked at Anya above her.

Anya smirked down at the girl. "Ready?"

"I've been ready and waiting." Raven glared back at her.

Her lips dipped down to Raven's neck, ghosting over the skin and occasionally pressing light kisses to the skin.

Raven gulped and she did her best to keep her breathing under control.

She continued down Raven's shoulders and arms, then back up to her collarbones and chest, her hands planted on the bed on either side of Raven's ribs.

"Fuck, Anya." Raven could feel the tension building, the heat starting to build in her core from everything Anya was already doing.

Moving to avoid her bra, Anya continued to ghost down over her abs and her hips, finally nipping hard at the bone before pulling away.

Raven gasped, shivering under Anya's teeth. Her hips bucked up towards Anya despite her not being there.

"Have I proved myself so far or do you need more?"

"More." Raven bucked her hips up towards Anya hungrily.

"You want more or I need to prove myself more?"

"Both." Raven's eyes darkened at Anya. "Both, Anya."

"That wasn't enough? I think you're just desperate." Anya raked her nails down Raven's abs, leaving red marks in their wake.

"That's all a matter of perspective, don't you think?" Raven's head dropped back on the pillow as her neck arched.

"I think it's a matter of how thirsty you always are."

"A thirst that is only ever matched by that of yourself." Raven bit back at her.

"Me? Thirsty? Never. I can go quite a while thank you very much."

"That's not what you were saying last night... 'Raven, fuck me, NOW.'" Raven did her best impression of Anya.

Anya retaliated with another sharp nip to Raven's neck.

"Anya..." Raven warned, slipping her fingers into Anya's hair.

"Wanna know how truly not thirsty I am? Answer this: before you finally got the balls to ask me out and fuck me that night, when was the last time I got laid?"

Raven pulled Anya back to look at her. "Wait, what? I…I have no idea. We had been together a couple times before that...But..." Raven was floundering, her hands caressing Anya's cheeks.

"The last time we slept together before that. Which was back in...hm, early May? Four whole months without anything. Now am I thirsty?"

"Wait...why though? You were certainly more than capable of picking up any girl on this campus. Why would you torture yourself like that?"

"On campus it's fine. Back home is a different story." Anya smirked. "I didn't complain though. You can't go a few nights without it. Who's the thirsty one now?"

Raven continued to avoid the question instead suddenly very interested in getting more out of Anya. "Is that really all it was, Anya? Or could you not get a certain Raven Reyes off your mind after you moved out that next day?"

"Oh no. Believe it or not I forgot about you until I came back to campus. Must've been an awful night for me to forget it." Anya smirked, continuing to push her.

"Lies... I watched you walk away that day, I know how much you were feeling it. Anya, are you trying to tell me you waited for me? Is that why you started texting me this summer?"

"Shh, no. Why would I wait?"

"Because you wanted me to ask you out. You were waiting for me to get my act together..."

"Mm, and why would the future VP of Gamma Phi need to get her act together?"

"Because she was too stupid to see how good the beautiful girl in front of her would be for her."

"Now we're talking."

"I can't believe you." Raven looked up at Anya, still running her fingers through her hair and around her face. "You actually waited, I think you've been in love with me a lot longer than I ever realized..."

"Now do I really have to keep proving myself to you, or have you gathered enough evidence?"

"No I think the judge can rule the case in your favor... but I might have to get the law expert in here to make sure this is all admissible and such." Raven laughed, "Though, she may very well be otherwise occupied herself. Just like you should be." She pulled Anya down and kissed her.

Anya laughed into the kiss, her hands cupping the girl's cheeks as she kissed her deeply.

"How did I get so lucky? Huh?" Raven couldn't take her eyes off of Anya.

"Like you said, you got your act together."

"It's a damn good thing I did. I have a feeling this is going to be the best year of my college career yet." She winked at Anya

"Going out with a bang definitely." Anya smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, don't go stealing my puns!" Raven grabbed her and flipped their positions on the bed. She tickled Anya a little, her hands dancing down her sides.

"Stop!" Anya laughed, trying to swat her hands away.

"Okay...no stealing my puns!" She pecked Anya's nose.

"I'm just learning from the best."

"Damn right I'm the best. It's an art!" Raven chuckled.

"Suuuure it is." Anya scooted out from under her and sat up.

Raven flipped around, "It most certainly is... It's like comedy, timing is everything."

"Here she goes again." Anya rolled her eyes, picking up the bottle of whiskey and taking a swig.

"Get me talking about something I love, I'll never stop. Which reminds me. I love you." She snagged the bottle away from Anya and gave her a kiss

"You can talk about me all you like." Anya smiled at her.

"Oh you mean how I love the way your eyes light up every time I say three little words." Raven booped her nose.

"And those three words are..."

"Fuck me. An... I mean." Raven took a swig from the bottle.

Anya smirked. "Yeah sure."

"I mean, I love you." Raven held breath as she held Anya's gaze, "See, right there. Your pupils dilated just the tiniest bit."

"It's a reaction. It just happens."

"I have a feeling it happens every time I say I love you, you're thinking the exact same thing."

"And what would that be?"

"That you, do in fact, love me!" Raven kept staring into her eyes. "You're so fucking beautiful. An."

"There's another thought that pops in there too." Anya stared back, her hand slowly moving on top of Raven's.

"Oh yeah? What's that one, love?" Raven flipped her hand around and interlaced their fingers.

"With how long I waited, I wanted to just say fuck it and move on, but I didn't. I waited. And I'm glad I did."

"I am so glad you waited. I'm only sorry I didn't wake up sooner, it would have meant more time with you."

"Well we have plenty of time to make that up."

"I suppose we do. You have anything to do tomorrow?" Raven grabbed Anya's other hand and brought her fingers to her mouth, pressing soft kisses across them.

"Some work I have to get done but it shouldn't take too long."

"But you don't have to go anywhere? You can stay?"

"Of course."

Raven pulled Anya close and kissed her slowly and deeply. "Good. I don't think I could let you leave."

"So now I'm being held prisoner? But you have to leave tomorrow."

"No, not prisoner! I just wanted to make sure you're not gonna go running out of here tomorrow morning."

"Why would I?"

"I don't know! I just wanted to make sure I can wake you up slowly tomorrow..." Raven winked at her.

"That's if I don't wake you up first." Anya stuck her tongue out in response.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Raven bit her lip.

"We'll have to see in the morning shall we?"

"We will." Raven rolled onto her side.

Anya laid down and curled up against Raven's side. "I love you..."

"I love you too. Time for sleep, love?" Raven snuggled in a little closer to Anya.

"Yes, sleep sounds good." Anya's words were more mumbled than spoken as she was already drifting off against Raven's side.

Raven yawned, letting herself fall asleep too.

 


	31. Chapter 31

After everyone had left the party, Lexa found Clarke and pulled her towards the kitchen. "Cup of tea before we head up?"

"If you want one, sure." Clarke followed her in, leaning against the counter.

Lexa grabbed a mug, filled it with water and popped it in the microwave. "So, you looking forward to tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Have to go out tomorrow night to deliver those bids."

"It should be fun for you and Raven. You remember getting your bid freshmen year?" Lexa popped up to sit on the counter.

"Yeah. Raven and I were roommates, so we were both freaking out about it." Clarke smiled.

Lexa kicked her legs out a bit, keeping one eye on the microwave. "Was there much terrible dancing and loud screaming coming from your room that night?"

"Yep. The RA visited us like 3 times because of it, but we didn't care."

Lexa got her mug out of the microwave and popped a teabag into it, bouncing it and letting it steep. "Meanwhile, I was across the quad, studying like a good little student."

"Barely leaving your room. I don't think I saw you until you started tutoring me."

"No, my roommate dragged me to a couple of parties that first semester, but mostly I was determined to make sure I stayed on track." Lexa rolled her eyes and popped back up on the counter top. Then she picked up her mug.

"And then there's me. Almost getting kicked out for bad grades." Clarke chuckled.

"I knew about you, from that intro class, I'll admit it was hard to ignore you in the back of the hall, constantly chatting with Raven and laughing at the professor!" Lexa rolled her eyes.

"I realized that semester that biology wasn't my thing, but I needed to at least pass the classes to get credit and then change majors." Clarke grinned at her comment.

"Oh sure... always being diabolical, aren't you? Then there was the actual GP initiation party at the end of that semester."

"And that's where we met officially."

"Yeah, you're lucky I was done with finals by that day. Otherwise there would have been _no_ _way_ I was leaving the library to go to that party."

"Then I am definitely glad. Also glad that we count that night as our anniversary."

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into that... It should be our first date night…but nooo 'Lex, come on! I watched you see stars that night.'" Lexa did her best impression of a begging Clarke.

"Hey, you did come back after that. It was so much better than a first date."

"Um, I believe it was you who came back, Clarke. You walked right into my study room in the library looking for your tutor..."

"Only because I had to. You were the one who suggested we hang out sometime."

"Yeah, but your face when you realized I was your tutor was absolutely hilarious."

"It was awkward to say the least. Especially since I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"For someone who was apparently so desperate to see me, you certainly weren't forthcoming with texts!"

"I didn't want to seem desperate! I had a reputation to keep up. I wanted you to come crawling after me."

"Oh... crawling after you huh? And is that what you think I did?"

"Well you were back in my bed soon afterwards so...yeah."

Lexa squirmed a little bit on the countertop. "Yes, but I would hardly consider what I did crawling. You asked me out, I said yes."

"Alright fine. We'll go with that story."

"Really?! If you think it went differently... why don't you recount it for me then, Future Mrs. Griffin-Woods." Lexa raised her eyebrows refusing to leave the counter top

"Well, the fact we slept together at least two more times that I can remember before you finally said yes to a date..."

Lexa blushed bright red. "Well... umm... I..." She gripped the mug a little tighter.

"Mhmm. Exactly."

Lexa shifted a bit. "Well, it's not my fault... you were very... persuasive."

"Face it. No one else could give you what I could."

Lexa put her mug down and pulled Clarke towards her, in between her legs. "You have magic fingers, I'll admit it. The real question is _why_ were _you_ so determined to get _me_? Little goody-two-shoes me who was already a tutor as a second-semester freshman."

"I don't know why. Something about you just got stuck in my head. Hate to say it, but I fell for you. Hard."

"So what do you think it was then? My hair? My eyes? My personality? Or the fact that I wore a turtleneck sweater to a frat party?"

"I did find that funny, but I don't know what drew me in. Maybe a combination of everything?"

"It must have been my overwhelming amounts of innocent charm then I guess." Lexa winked at Clarke.

"Or maybe just you."

Lexa let her head drop as she blushed.

"I don't know exactly but it was just you. Like it is now.” Clarke tilted her chin back up with her finger.

Lexa closed her eyes, letting the sound of Clarke's voice fill her mind. "Mmm."

"And even after graduation it will be us. Forever."

Lexa opened her eyes and looked right into Clarke's. "Forever."

"I love you Lexa." Clarke leaned in and kisses her quickly.

Lexa was left with a smile on her face as Clarke pulled away. "I love you, Clarke."

"C'mon, let's get to bed. We have a date tomorrow."

"Mmm, that's right. We do!" She reached for Clarke's hand before hopping off the counter top and putting her mug in the sink.

Clarke led her back upstairs, heading straight into their room.

Lexa made quick work of taking off her clothes from the party and got into pjs. She crawled into bed and waited for Clarke.

Clarke climbed in behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Lexa let a smile spread across her face and she snuggled in a little closer.

"I'll call first thing tomorrow to reserve a spot."

"Mmm sounds good. Now, just stay here and keep me feeling warm and safe." Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand still around her waist.

"Of course I will."

"I love you, Clarke." Lexa managed to get out before she yawned.

"I love you too."

Lexa drifted to sleep easily wrapped up in Clarke.

~

When Lexa woke up Clarke was lying on her back and Lexa had curled up under her shoulder. It wasn't too often she woke up before Clarke, this was an opportunity. She slowly slid underneath the blankets and slipped her fingers the waistband of Clarke's shorts. She carefully slipped them down her legs and pushed them aside at the bottom of the bed. Lexa kissed just above Clarke's clit and made her way around, slowly.

Clarke shifted slightly in bed, but didn't wake. She had been very tired last night so it was no surprise that she was still asleep.

Lexa kept going, running her tongue slowly between Clarke's folds. One long lick at a time, she reveled in the chance to bring Clarke up to edge at her own pace.

A few small moans escaped from Clarke's mouth as she slowly began to wake, not realizing where Lexa was.

Lexa swirled her tongue around Clarke's clit, smiling at Clarke's quiet reactions. She didn't tease her clit too long, switching back to long licks and daring to let it slide deep into Clarke, tasting what was now confirmed as the sweetest dessert to ever exist.

"Lex-" The name was cut off in her throat as another moan rolled out, this one waking her up fully as she looked down between her legs.

Lexa let her tongue curl up inside Clarke, sliding in and out a few more times before she brought it up and over Clarke's clit again. "Good morning, Clarke." She whispered, her voice raspy with her own need and desire as a single finger teased Clarke's entrance.

"Well good morning to you too..."

Lexa didn't say anything else, her mouth finding a better occupation as she flicked her tongue over Clarke's clit and slipped two fingers into her all the way. Her pace wasn't too fast, enough to let Clarke build, but slow enough to let her really enjoy watching Clarke wake up.

Clarke moaned, an arm thrown over her eyes. "Please do this more often."

Lexa only moaned her reply. She kept working her fingers into Clarke, her tongue still working only lazily over her clit. She could feel Clarke starting to squeeze around her fingers, she curled her fingers against Clarke.

Clarke cried out softly, letting the waves crash over her.

Lexa coaxed Clarke through the last of the waves before she pulled her fingers out and looked up at Clarke as she popped them into her mouth.

"Well good morning Future Mrs. Griffin-Woods." Clarke smiled, looking down at the girl with half-hooded eyes

"Good morning," Lexa said around her fingers. She popped them out of her mouth, "Good way to wake up then, Future Mrs. Griffin-Woods?"

"The perfect way to wake up, actually."

"Mmmm, aren't you lucky then?" Lexa crawled her way back up Clarke's body and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Very lucky." Clarke smiled, wrapping an arm around the girl.

Lexa brushed a stray hair out of Clarke's face and smiled. "I'm just happy I could put that smile on your face." Her fingers traced along Clarke's lips.

"You always put this smile on my face.”

"And yet so often I end up being punished..." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"That's because you have quite a lip that we need to get rid of."

"Get rid of it? Hardly... It's part of why you love me so damn much." Lexa booped Clarke's nose.

"Now that is true, but I can at least control it for a short time." Clarke leaned in for a kiss, nipping at Lexa's bottom lip as she pulled away.

Lexa moaned as Clarke caught her lip. "Fuck, that's not fair."

"Yes it is."

"How do you figure it is...? You're back to teasing me. I just woke you up the best way possible and now you're teasing me? Hardly fair... daddy." Lexa's eyes darkened as she stared at Clarke.

"You love it when daddy teases you baby girl."

"I love it even more when daddy makes me cum." Lexa's eyes narrowed as she leaned in towards Clarke, her fingers trailing down Clarke's arm in hopes of finding her fingers and putting them exactly where she wanted them.

"I bet you do baby girl." Clarke watched her carefully.

Lexa wrapped her fingers around Clarke's wrist and brought her hand to her core as she moved to straddle Clarke. "Please daddy!" Lexa's head fell back just from the light contact.

Clarke curled one finger so it brushed through the girl's folds, gathering up a bit of wetness on the tip. "I don't know..."

"Daddy... Please, please please make your baby girl cum!" Lexa was trying to wriggle down onto Clarke's fingers as she stared into her eyes, begging.

"I guess I could." Clarke teasingly ran her finger up and down the folds several times.

Lexa was panting, she whimpered out, "Please daddy! I need you."

Clarke plunged two fingers inside her, curling them against her front wall.

"Oh fuck yes daddy. Thank you." Lexa's words were somewhere between a whisper and whine, Clarke's fingers felt too good.

While her thumb began to draw circles around the girl's clit, Clarke pumped her fingers slowly inside the wet core.

"Fuck yes, please don't stop daddy. Please." Lexa's hips were bucking towards Clarke with every thrust of her fingers.

"I won't baby girl. You deserve a reward for doing so well this morning."

Lexa kept riding Clarke's fingers, slowly riding towards the edge she was desperately craving.

Clarke leaned up and placed a line of soft kisses down Lexa's jaw and back up the other side, increasing the pace of her fingers.

Clarke's kisses set her skin on fire as she sailed closer to the edge, "Daddy, I'm so close."

"Come on Lex, cum for me." Clarke really sped up her hand now, hoping to push her over the edge quickly.

Lexa tensed from Clarke's words, her world narrowing to just the movements of Clarke's fingers as she toppled over the edge, whimpering Clarke's name.

Clarke eased her through her orgasm before pulling them out and bringing them up to her mouth, sucking on them.

Lexa was still shaking a bit and collapsed on top of Clarke, her face nuzzling into Clarke's neck as she tried to catch her breath.

"Mm, delicious." Clarke kissed her cheek, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Mm, thank you daddy." Lexa said with her face still buried in a combination of their hair. "Do I have to move anytime soon?"

"If you want me to call and make that reservation then yes."

Lexa groaned and rolled to the side of Clarke. "Oooookay."

"Just think, us dressed up with wine, pasta, and bread."

"Call, I'll enjoy the rest of my afterglow over here." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back in a second." Clarke stood up and padded over to her phone and searching the number, dialing it.

Lexa curled into a ball, still watching her fiancée as she walked across the room.


	32. Chapter 32

Clarke hung up and crawled back into bed. "Reservation at 5 so I can still make it back for bids."

"So... What do we get to do between now and then?" Lexa put her arms around Clarke's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Whatever you'd like, but knowing you, you will either want to have sex or force me to do homework."

Lexa groaned. "Do you _have_ homework to do Clarke?"

"Maybe, but I'd rather have the sex option."

"So would I! But Clarke... It's only the 3rd week of school you can't fall behind already!" Lexa propped her head up with her arm on the pillow to look at Clarke more clearly. "I'd love to be 'weekend-me' all the time, but I swear sometimes it seems like you're the one who needs the punishment!"

"Shh, I can do it tomorrow right before it's due. I have more important things to attend to right now."

"Clarke soon to be Griffin-Woods, I swear if I have to tie you to your desk chair to make you do your damn work I will!" Lexa booped her on the nose and then rolled flat on her back, crossing her arms.

"Sounds like fun, will you be under the desk eating me out in the process?" Clarke wiggled her eyebrows and laughed.

"That hardly seems like good enough motivation Clarke. Maybe it's time you get some payback with your favorite little remote vibe. How about for every page you complete the vibe goes up... Every time you become distracted it gets turned back down." Lexa scratched her chin clearly giving this much thought.

"So the tables have turned then..." Clarke cocked an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. "Never thought you'd be a top."

"Maybe it just takes you pissing me off enough..." Lexa rolled over and moved to straddle Clarke quickly pinning her to the bed.

"Now Lexa, there's no reason for this..."

"No no no... All this talk about how you don't like 'school-me' anymore is really starting to sink in... Maybe it's time I show you just how close 'school-me' and 'weekend-me' can be." Lexa's eyes narrowed as she stared at Clarke, her hands on either side of Clarke's neck.

"You really don't. I'd much rather be close to you in general."

"Trying to talk me out of it, hmm?" Lexa leaned in even closer. "Just you wait Clarke Griffin, one of these days you're going to need to do your homework."

"Like I said, tomorrow before class." Clarke grinned.

"Not likely. Let's see how long the bids last tonight." Lexa slipped back to her side of the bed. "It's about time you did an assignment and actually applied yourself. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for... But you already know that."

"I'm just tired of classwork. I wanna get out there and do _real_ work."

"It's senior year Clarke! Everyone wants to go out and do _real_ work! But seriously, what are you going to do if the _real_ work ends up being as boring as the class work? You going to switch jobs? Switch positions? We all have to do things we don't like. And personally, it might be fun to take things back to our original dynamic with a twist." Lexa looked from Clarke to her desk and back to Clarke.

"Our original dynamic? Oh really?" Clarke looked over at her, remembering back to freshman year.

"It looks to me as though you need a tutor again Clarke." Lexa raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not failing, I think I'll be fine. I understand everything, I just don't feel like doing work."

Lexa scoffed at her, "You just want to fuck my brains out all day until we go to dinner and then do the bids and fuck my brains out again. That's what you _feel_ like doing."

"Exactly, so why don't we do that now?"

"You know, now that you mention it, I have some work I could get ahead on for next week." Lexa smirked over at Clarke.

"I'll make you a deal. After bids tonight I'll do half my reading, okay?"

Lexa eyed her questioningly. "I don't know Clarke... That pile of work I could be doing right now is growing."

"And I'll take care of you right now instead."

"My interest is piqued... Sweeten the deal though." Lexa couldn't believe the words coming out of Clarke's mouth.

"I'll do whatever you want right now, up until our date. Raven is taking care of writing out the bids so I'm free. And I won't argue about doing work after bids."

Lexa beckoned Clarke closer and pulled her into a heated kiss, "What do you think I want right now?" She breathed out, her breath already stolen by Clarke.

"Me."

"Precisely Daddy." Lexa barely breathed it out.

"Tell Daddy what you want done to you..."

"Fuck me Daddy... With the harness." She whispered into her ear.

"Then put it on me baby girl." Clarke smirked, looking over at the girl.

Lexa looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Alright." She climbed out of the bed retrieved the harness and brought it back over to the bed.

Clarke slid to the edge of the bed, waiting.

Lexa slipped the harness over Clarke's legs as she looked up at her.

Clarke lifted her hips, allowing the harness to settle in place before laying back on the bed.

Lexa crawled back up the bed and on top of Clarke. She leaned over nose to nose with Clarke. "Please fuck me daddy?"

"I want you to ride me baby girl." Clarke leaned up and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

Lexa wrapped a hand around the dildo and guided it inside her, slowly inching her way down and until she bottomed out, settling down on Clarke and rolling her hips. "Gladly daddy."

Clarke's hands went to her hips, grinding down on herself. "Now don't go too slow or I'll take over, got it?"

Lexa set a decent pace, riding Clarke and taking time to grind down on her. She was whimpering with her bottom lip caught in her teeth as she looked down at Clarke

"Yeah, just like that Lex..."

Lexa kept riding Clarke, every inch inside of her feeling exquisite. "Fuck, daddy it feels so good."

"I bet it does baby girl. Just keep going for daddy."

As she got closer and closer, Lexa couldn't keep the pace, her legs shaking on either side of Clarke.

"Need some help baby girl?" Clarke began thrusting her hips up into the girl, helping to keep the pace.

Lexa gasped when she felt Clarke start thrusting. She whimpered higher and higher as she fell over the edge, "Daddy, oh fuck... Fuck."

"There you go baby girl, cum for me."

Lexa rode out her orgasm on top of Clarke. Her body was still shaking as she looked down at her fiancée. She leaned down and kissed her.

Clarke's hand wrapped around the back of her head, tangling her fingers in the brown locks to hold the girl closer to her.

When Lexa had half a breath again she whispered in Clarke's ear, "More daddy."

"Do it again then baby girl."

"I thought we were doing whatever _I_ wanted right now..." Lexa trailed off quirking an eyebrow at Clarke.

"Do you want something else? Tell daddy what you want."

Lexa blushed but did her best to keep her confidence up, "From behind then please daddy!"

"Alright then hop off." Clarke let go of her and waited for her to move into position.

Lexa slid to the side, moaning a bit when the dildo finally was out of her completely, but got up on her hands and knees on the bed. She dropped to her elbows and waited for Clarke, her ass sticking up in the air.

Clarke rolled up onto her knees, lining up the dildo and sliding back inside her.

Lexa arched her back as soon as she felt Clarke slide into her gasping, "Thank you daddy."

"Tell me how you want it Lex..."

Lexa turned her head to look back at Clarke. "Fast and hard, Clarke."

Clarke smiled at the use of her own name instead of Lexa's nickname for her before grabbing her hips and starting out at a fast pace, the harness slapping against bare skin.

Lexa was lost in a string of profanity and moans feeling Clarke pounding into her. "Fuck... Clarke. Don't. Stop." Lexa's head arched back as she got ready to cum again.

"I'm not Lex. I want two out of you before I do.”

Lexa looked back at Clarke only briefly, long enough to ask, "Can I cum then? Please." It was breathy and pleading.

"Please do..."

She came crying out Clarke's name, louder than she was expecting to. She buried her face in the pillows and gripped the sheet with white knuckles.

"There you go Lex...give me one more, I know it's in you."

Lexa managed to reach down and draw circles around her clit, there was no stopping the third as it built up quickly inside her.

Clarke's thrust were now in long, hard strokes as she tried to pull another out of the girl beneath her.

Lexa was gasping with almost every thrust. Her fingers drawing fast hard circles over her clit. "I'm so close Clarke..." She gritted out between her moans.

"Another Lex...give me one more."

She still couldn't get over the edge. She couldn't understand it, "I can't get over... Need _something_ _else_."

"What do you need Lex? Tell me baby, I want to help you."

Lexa wasn't entirely sure, but she had an idea... She tried to say it but was pretty sure it got muffled into the pillows.

"Say that again?"

"Finger in my ass please?" She managed to lift her head up enough to ask clearly.

Clarke cocked an eyebrow, but then swiped a finger on her free hand through the slick folds before sliding it slowly into her ass.

Lexa couldn't help but to push back towards it. It felt so good. "Fuck yes, Clarke."

"Another or just this one?"

"Just... The one. _Fuuuck_." Lexa's back and neck were both arched. She was seconds from falling over.

Clarke slid that finger in and out a few times, hoping to push her over the edge.

That did it, Lexa was gone. Her vision black as she fell over the edge, shaking underneath Clarke yet again.

"There you go Lexa... just let it all out."

Lexa was thankful she had one elbow to balance on, she was already mostly collapsed onto the bed from her head to her chest. Clarke's voice sounded far away again. She was floating through a sea of black and extreme pleasure and she wasn't sure she wanted it to stop.

Clarke slowly pulled out and laid Lexa on her side, laying in front of her with Lexa's face in her hands. "Lex, baby? You still with me?"

Lexa's eyes were closed as she nodded. Her affirming moan was incredibly quiet, "Mhmm."

Clarke chuckled as she pulled the girl close against her chest.

As Lexa's breaths became regular and her awareness extended beyond her brain and the pleasure she snuggled into Clarke's chest. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked up at Clarke.

"Feel good now?" Clarke brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Yeah," Lexa's voice was still quiet. The last one had taken a lot out of her. "Definitely good."

"Alright, just relax right now. Need anything?"

She shook her head and snuggled even closer. "No, just you."

"I'm right here Lex." Clarke wrapped her arms around the girl, hugging her closer.

After a few minutes Lexa whispered, "You know, it's a little scary..."

"What is?" Clarke looked down at her, worried for a second.

"Just how hard that makes me cum... It's so different... And in the moment it's kind of terrifying, because I feel so high it feels like there's no safe way to come down."

"But you always do come back down safely. And I'll always make sure you do."

"That's just it. In a split second I realize there's nothing to fear because I know you're going to catch me. So I fall over and it's like I'm swimming in a sea of pleasure until you’re able to safely bring me back to shore. It's scary, but it's fun." She lifted her head with the last sentence and looked directly into Clarke's eyes.

"Always. I'm not gonna let you fall like that ever." Clarke smiled, looking down at the girl.

"Just one of the _many_ reasons I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Lexa held her gaze, smiling back at her.

"And you will."


	33. Chapter 33

Lexa slid towards the end of the bed and let her feet hit the floor as she rolled her head. She looked back at Clarke, "So, shall we get ready for date night? What do you want me to wear?"

"Whatever you'd like. I was hoping you'd grab something for me too." Clarke sat up, stretching out quickly before standing.

Lexa wandered over to the closet and looked through the dresses, humming as she did. She pulled out a little green dress and turned around towards Clarke, "This one? Or is it too short?"

"Mm, I like it." Clarke smiled as she walked over to her, gazing into the closet.

"Yeah? Then flats it is because of how short this is..." Lexa kissed her on the cheek now that she was standing next to her.

"Try to heels just to see. If not you can do the flats. And the necklace you were _supposed_ to wear on Friday."

"Alright fine..." Lexa pulled out a 2.5 inch pair of white sandals and held them up, "you think?"

"Like I said, try it and see." Clarke walked over to the dresser, pulling the necklace out.

"Okay... If I'm wearing this," Lexa turned back to the closet. "Then maybe you should wear..." She ran her hands over button-ups and shirts trying to find the perfect one.

Clarke came up behind the girl and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder.

"You want to wear... This?" Her hands landed on a soft flowy blue top and pulled it out of the closet.

"Alright yeah, I'll do that."

Lexa turned around on Clarke's arms and kissed her. "Sounds good," Lexa pulled away, picked up her dress, heels and grabbed a bra and a thong and scurried off to the bathroom.

"What else do you want me to wear? Pants? A skirt?"

"You pick while I slip into this!" Lexa shouted from the bathroom

Clarke glanced through the closet, deciding to go with a simple skirt to match. She grabbed her bra and panties and quickly got dressed, waiting for Lexa.

Lexa got dressed and slipped into the heels. She looked in the mirror and spun her hair up on top of her head. She pinned it quickly with pieces hanging, framing her face. She flattened her skirt and walked out of the bathroom, "So heels then?"

Clarke looked over then stopped, wide-eyed. "Oh hell yes heels. Damn..."

"You sure? It doesn't look ridiculous?" Lexa strode across the room, taking a turn sending her skirt up as she did.

"Oh no, far from that. Plus you get to show off the assets there." Clarke winked as she pulled on her own heels.

Lexa looked in the full length mirror in the corner and turned back to look at Clarke, "If you're sure, then I'm pretty much ready to go when you are."

"Then let's head out." Clarke held out her hand, waiting for Lexa…

"Oh wait!" Lexa ran over to the desk and picked up the necklace from its box. "Can you put it on me?" She looked up at Clarke as she walked back towards her.

Clarke walked around behind Lexa and quickly clasped the necklace, walking back around to the front. "Beautiful."

Blushing, Lexa looked back at Clarke, "Thanks. Alright, shall we go?"

"Yes, I'm starving." Clarke grabbed the girl's hand again, leading her downstairs and stopping to grab her wallet and keys.

Lexa had a small clutch she kept next to her as they headed out to the garage.

Clarke climbed into the jeep and pulled on her sunglasses before starting it up and pulling out onto the street.

When they got to the restaurant Lexa turned to get out of the jeep, stepping down delicately in her heels and walked inside with Clarke. They were taken to their table almost immediately.

Clarke picked up the menu, glancing over it. "Any idea what you want?"

Lexa laughed, "Well, pasta and breadsticks for sure... It's just what kind of pasta..." She scanned over the menu.

"I preordered wine so the waiter should bring it over soon." Clarke placed her menu down, watching Lexa read her own.

"Hmm, they've got a garlic white wine sauce dish here that sounds great. It's either that or spaghetti bolognese like always." Lexa put her menu down, realizing Clarke was watching her she smiled.

"Maybe you should try it for a change of pace?"

"Maybe I will," Lexa leaned across the table, raising her eyebrows at Clarke as she did.

Clarke smiled, leaning her head on her hand as the waiter came over with the bottle of wine.

"And what are you thinking? So we can maybe get our breadsticks as fast as possible."

"I'll have whatever you're having. As well as breadsticks."

"Mmkay, but you're ordering." Lexa nodded as the waiter came back over to the table to take their orders.

Clarke ordered the two dishes as well as breadsticks and a small salad before handing over the menus and grabbing her wine glass.

Lexa picked her wine glass too, "A toast then?"

"To my lovely fiancée?"

"And to mine!" Lexa clinked her glass with Clarke's and took a long sip.

Clarke sipped at her wine, placing the glass back down.

"You know it's nice when it's just the two of us. I know you love being in charge of GP, but there are days where it gets to be a lot, doesn't it?" Lexa placed her glass down. "Like Friday night?" She took Clarke's hand gently and kissed the now bruised knuckles.

"Yeah. A lot of work goes into it to make GP what it is." Clarke gently squeezed her hand. "And I do what I have to in order to protect those that I love."

"I love you too. But you need to promise me you're gonna be smarter about this Clarke!" Concern washed over Lexa's face as she looked at the girl she loved most.

"About what? Protecting my girl from someone who's basically harassed her since the beginning of the school year? Lex, I'm not gonna let him do that to you."

"Clarke! He's still a TA, I don't know what the hell the consequences could be for you. I love you but you scare me sometimes!"

"He should be fired for what he's been saying to you. And about you. I won't let him abuse his power. He should be lucky that he had enough wit to leave after I punched him twice."

"I'm not arguing with you! I'm just saying maybe punching him might not be the best course of action if you run into him again."

"Depends on how I run into him. I swear Lex, if he comes anywhere near you, you call or text me _immediately_."

"I will Clarke. You and campus police." Lexa looked at her sternly.

"Good." Clarke sipped at her wine again as the waiter returned with the salad and breadsticks.

Lexa picked up a warm breadstick and took a bite. "Mm, why do these always taste so good?"

"Because they're the best. Salad?"

Lexa nodded and picked up her fork, pushing a small plate towards Clarke. She continued devouring her breadstick.

Clarke chuckled, serving her some as well as serving herself before grabbing a breadstick.

Lexa happily munched on some salad while continuing to watch Clarke. "You're adorable you know that?"

"Oh please, you're the adorable one."

Lexa took a particularly large bite of salad. "You sure about that?" She asked with a full mouth.

"Now that was adorable." Clarke laughed, biting off a chunk of breadstick.

Lexa swallowed and smiled at Clarke. "So I've been thinking..."

"Hm? You, thinking?" Clarke laughed again and stuck her tongue out at the girl.

"Rude. No I've been thinking," She spun her ring on her finger with her thumb. "Fall break is coming up..."

"Yeah, and?"

'Maybe... you should come home with me."

"That sounds- wait." Clarke stared at her. "You mean home- your parents-"

Lexa looked back down at her salad, "Yeah... my parents. I think you actually need to meet them Clarke."

"Oh...yeah...I mean, we've talked before...but..."

Lexa looked back up sighing, "Look, I know. It's a lot. We're going to have to take the rings off. But honestly, I really think they're gonna love you, Clarke."

"Your dad is pretty intimidating...I mean, he sounds intimidating." Clarke pushed a piece of lettuce around on her plate.

"I promise he won't be that intimidating after he gets to know you a bit. Please, Clarke? It would mean a lot to me."

"It's before that worries me...but fine. We'll go to your parents' for the weekend."

"I promise, I'm not going to let him whisk you off into a room without me until you feel more comfortable." Lexa reached out for Clarke's hand, staring into her eyes.

Clarke glanced down, then looked back up and nodded. "Alright."

"Look, we know we're going to need to tell them about this eventually. I think actually meeting them is a good step." Lexa held up her hand and tilted her head, still looking at Clarke.

"Yeah, okay. Let's worry about that first."

"So I'll let them know we're both coming. It will be okay I promise. Mom keeps complaining that you didn't come out this summer anyway." Lexa rolled her eyes remembering her mother's nagging.

"I'm sorry my mother decided that this was the year for mother-daughter bonding." Clarke laughed, finishing off her salad.

Lexa finished hers and pushed her plate to the edge of the table. "I know... plus the week I spent with you guys was much more fun than any of the time I spent at home with my mom." Lexa laughed.

"I bet your mom is fun too." Clarke took another breadstick from the plate, munching on it.

"Hah! Maybe in a 'suburban mom, retail therapy and enjoys Bloody Mary’s' kind of way." Lexa took a sip of her wine, looking up in time to see the waiter coming over with their food.

"Oh well." Clarke grabbed the napkin off the table and draped it over her lap.

Lexa shook her head, "I just think that it's better we do this sooner, rather than later." She picked up a fork and took a bite of her pasta. Her eyes closed as she savored the taste. "Alright, that's amazing."

Clarke did the same, chewing for a second. "Mm now _that_ is good."

Lexa smiled and continued eating. She looked up at Clarke, "So I'm betting there's not going to be anything left to carry out on these plates. Do you Raven could come up with something this good?"

"I don't think so but don't tell her I said that."

"Don't worry I won't... And by that I mean I'll wait until I need something from her and I'll use this as leverage..." Lexa laughed.

"You learn quickly from me. It's scary how diabolical you are." Clarke smiled as she continued eating the dinner.

"I've had two and a half years to watch and learn from you. You sure you want to marry me?" Lexa winked across the table, taking a slow sip of her wine.

"The only decision I've ever made that I have yet to regret in some way, shape or form. And I wouldn't take it back either."

"Good, I don't regret it either. Now let's just hope our parents don't try to eat us alive for it." She rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

"More yours than mine."

"Yeah..." Lexa started to finish up her food. "So I'm guessing the rest of GP is getting the house ready for tonight?"

"Nah. Everyone has the night off. It's just Raven, Harper, Lincoln and I going around to the freshman dorms." Clarke finished the last bite of her meal.

"Ah, right. You looking forward to hearing them all scream and cheer from inside their dorm rooms as you walk away?" Lexa smirked and pushed her plate to the side.

"If it sounds anything like Raven and I freshman year, it'll sound good. Dessert?"

"Mhmm, tiramisu? Here or to go?" She smiled and reached across the table to hold Clarke's hand.

"We have time if you'd like to stay a bit longer." Clarke gently squeezed her hand, sipping her wine with her other.

Lexa nodded, "Then let's stay here. Don't forget, you promised you'd actually do your work tonight."

"Damn, I forgot about that. Can I get a rain check please?" Clarke pouted, hoping to sway Lexa.

"Nope, there's no rain check available on this." Lexa stared at her sternly and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Please?" Clarke was almost at puppy-dog eyes, pleading her case to the law student across from her.

"My puppy eyes work on you, not the other way around. I'll be working while you're out with the bids anyway. So when you get back you just join me." Lexa shrugged.

"I have other ideas as to what we can do when I get back." Clarke winked at her.

"If it involves me tying you to your desk chair to get you to do your reading, then we're thinking along the same lines." Lexa tilted her head.

"I was not thinking that." Clarke cocked an eyebrow as the waiter cleared their dishes and gave them a dessert menu.

"I'm just saying, maybe you need a little push to actually do your work!" Lexa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she stared at the menu.

"Maybe I do. Rather have it be your mouth though."

"Of course that's what you'd prefer... _daddy_." Lexa put her menu down and looked into Clarke's eyes, tilting her head.

"Lex, if you get me started now _none_ of our work will get done tonight." Clarke bit her lip, watching the girl.

"Look all I'm saying is come back from bids tonight and do your work as promised. If you finish it daddy, _maybe_ we can have some more fun. Now as I said earlier, tiramisu?"

"Whatever you want babygirl."

"Mmkay. Well what are you thinking then?"

"Whatever you're having."

"Oh, of course." Lexa smiled across the table and laughed.

The waiter came back and Clarke quickly ordered their desserts. She sipped at her wine, looking back at Lexa.

"So I'll be waiting for you when you get back from bids." Lexa sipped her wine, sitting back in her chair.

"It might take a while. Depends on how many we're sending out."

"Mhmm, I know... You're not getting out of this."

"Pleeeeease?" Clarke folded her hands in front of her, begging Lexa to let this slide for once.

Lexa just shook her head and smiled when their dessert arrived, thanking the waiter.

"I'll do anything." Clarke grabbed her fork, taking a bite.

"Yup, you'll do your damn homework!" Lexa nodded sharply and took a bite.

"Lex, please! I said I can do it tomorrow."

"And you can just as easily do it tonight! And then it's done! Come on! I'll be doing work too!" Lexa kept eating her tiramisu. "Seriously, if it was me complaining this much you'd already have me over your knee!" She hissed across the table.

"Lex, I like to not do work on the weekends because I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Soon enough we'll be graduating and getting jobs and may not be able to spend long amounts of time like this with each other. I'm trying to savor that."

"And I'm trying to make sure you're balancing work and play!" Lexa shrugged casually.

"And taking away precious time in the process."

"Oh please... As if being in class has stopped you from making me cum lately." She threw her head back as she laughed.

"Lex..." Clarke pushed the piece she had just cut off around on the plate.

"Clarke... It's one Sunday night for 2 hours. It's not going to be the end of the world. We're spending the rest of our lives together. And sure we're going to be busy. There's going to be work, and busy schedules and lots of tired nights. You don't think I know that? Hell when you're already working, I'm going to still be in school Clarke! But it's one night, in the grand scheme of things... We've got a whole lifetime together Clarke. We're still going to be together." Lexa reached for her hand again and kissed around the bruises on it. "Who knows, maybe I'll be too distracted before you finish..."

"But you'll still force me to finish."

"Maybe I'll make it fun? If you let me... Or you know stop sulking long enough to have some damn fun!" Lexa rolled her eyes but kept placing delicate kisses around the fingers she knew all too well.

"Alright fine. Finish your dessert, I have to change and get ready." Clarke took her last few bites of tiramisu.

Lexa rolled her eyes again. "Fine..." She picked her fork back up and started eating again, staring at her plate.

Clarke wiped her mouth and pulled out her wallet, handing her card to the waiter as she watched Lexa.

Lexa didn't say anything, only opening her mouth for more tiramisu and wine. She laid her fork down on the plate and tossed her napkin on top it. She crossed her arms.

"Lex..."

"Hmm?" Lexa raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry...everything's just going by so fast and I'm terrified."

"Let's just get back to the jeep okay?" Lexa's heart was in her throat.

"...Alright." Clarke signed the check when it came back, standing from her chair and waiting for Lexa.

Lexa stood up and started to walk out towards the car.

Once outside, Clarke pulled the girl back against her, capturing her lips in a deep, passion-filled kiss.

Lexa pushed Clarke off of her. "Whoa, wait a minute. No. In the car. We're talking about this!"

"Lexa, please. Just tell me what's wrong. It kills me when I do something that upsets you like this."

"Clarke, if you're scared and terrified you tell me! You talk to me! We don't mask what's wrong... And you don't keep hiding this!" Lexa looked deep into her eyes.

Clarke chewed at her lip and nodded. "It's just hard. Everything is going so fast and I have no clue how to stop it."

Lexa sighed, "Yeah, I know! Rush week is already over. It's a year of 'lasts' Clarke. But if you're scared, you have to talk to me! Otherwise this engagement and marriage are going to get difficult very quickly. There isn't any stopping this... Graduation is going to be here, before we want it to be and not soon enough all at the same time."

"I should've...I'm sorry..."

Lexa brought her hands to Clarke's face, "I know. You definitely should have... But Clarke, it's only the 3rd week of fall semester, you can't let senioritis take over this early. I want you to be in that stadium with me at the end of the year."

"Don't you worry about that. I'll be right there, several rows ahead of both you and Raven."

"But I do worry. It's my job to worry about you. We're in this together. Except it gets a little difficult when you don't talk to me, love! I love you! I love you so much."

"I love you too Lex. I just try so hard to be strong all the time, especially for you."

Lexa shook her head and pulled Clarke closer to her around her waist. "Hey, I'm not going to survive long in law school if I'm not strong, Clarke. You don't have to be the only one to be strong. Let me carry some of the weight sometimes. Please?"

"Alright, I think I can do that."

"I'm serious. This year will be a lot easier on both of us if we're not afraid to talk about this stuff."

"Okay, yeah. We'll talk everything out."

Lexa stared at her for a moment and then nodded. "Let's go home okay?"

"Yeah, let's." Clarke climbed in the jeep and started it up.

Lexa got in the passenger seat. She reached across and took Clarke's hand from the steering wheel giving it a squeeze.

Clarke smiled slightly as she drove back to the GP house, hopping out when she got there.

Lexa followed her into the house and into their room. She carefully took off her necklace and put it back in the box, putting the box back in the desk. She slipped off her heels. She turned around to face Clarke leaning against the desk.

"I have a bit of time before I have to change." Clarke stood in front of her, her hands on the desk on either side of Lexa.

"Yeah, you do..." Lexa's breath was heavy, her hands reaching up into Clarke's hair pushing it away from her face.

Clarke leaned forward, pressing a few soft kisses to Lexa's lips. She trailed a few more up her jaw, her tongue tracing the shell of her ear.

Lexa couldn't help it as she threw her head back, whimpering under Clarke's kisses. She popped herself up onto the desk and pulled Clarke closer in between her legs.

Clarke sucked a few marks into Lexa's neck before pulling back. "I have to go change now." Clarke winked and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a GP shirt and shorts.

Lexa hopped off the desk and walked over to Clarke turning her around and pinned her against the dresser. Her kiss left nothing to imagination as she trailed a hand down Clarke's body and then up her skirt.

Clarke pulled away with a smile. "Not now, later."

"Yeah... Later. After you finish your work." Lexa turned and started to unzip her dress as she walked towards the closet.

"That is if you can wait that long."

She let the dress fall off her shoulders and slipped out of it carefully. She only briefly turned over her shoulder to look at Clarke as she returned the dress to its hanger. "Oh, I'll be able to wait."

Clarke bit her lip. _Shit...this is going to be hard_ , she thought.

Lexa turned around, only in her bra and thong and walked across the room back to the dresser. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank as well. She turned to smirk at Clarke.

Clarke changed quickly, grabbing her Wanheda hat and winking at Lexa before heading downstairs.

Lexa pulled on the shorts and tank and huffed as she fell back on the bed. After a few minutes she stood up and pulled out her laptop, settling in on her work.


	34. Chapter 34

Clarke grabbed her phone out of her pocket and shot a quick text to Raven. 'Bids ready?'

Raven felt her phone buzz and pulled it out. She read the text and got up to kiss Anya. She grabbed the bids and headed downstairs. "Hey there, Wanheda!" She shook her hand with the bids.

"Where's Linc and Harper? We gotta roll out soon."

Raven pulled her phone out and shot off a text to both GP's. "They knew they're supposed to be down here, they'll be here in a minute or two."

"Good. We only have a set amount of time in the dorms. We gotta check in and out quickly." Clarke checked her phone quickly, then slid it back in her pocket.

Harper and Lincoln arrived, Lincoln announcing their arrival. "Alright Wanheda, let's do this."

"Alright then. Everyone in the jeep! We got 3 different dorms to hit tonight and only so much time to do so." Clarke headed out to the garage and hopped in, waiting for the others.

The other three jumped in the car, Raven claiming shotgun. "Alright let's go over the plan."

"Raven will be holding the bids, I'll knock on their doors. They answer, I'll shake their hand, Raven hands them the envelope, and you two also shake their hand. No answer, we leave it under their door. Got it?"

All three nodded. Raven's leg bounced as Clarke drove. They got to the first dorm and jumped out of the jeep, heading inside.

Once they were let in Clarke checked the room numbers and went to the first room.

"Alright here we go." Raven watched Clarke knock of the door, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

The girl opened the door, stopping for a minute before squealing when she realized who was standing there. "Sounds like us," Clarke muttered to Raven before smiling and extending her hand.

Raven did her best to suppress her laughter. "Congrats, I think you'll be wanting this." She handed over the envelope and extended her hand to the girl as well.

Harper and Lincoln did the same before the girl shut the door, squealing still coming from inside the room.

Raven looked at Clarke, "Were we really that loud?"

"Yep. We were."

"Damn... I guess the RA really did have a reason to be pounding on the door that night." They all turned and headed off to find the next room.

"Especially with two of us." Clarke headed to the next door, knocking.

"We didn't shut up for hours." Raven found the next bid and for ready.

"Not at all." Clarke knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

No one showed up. There was no light coming from under the door. "Looks like she's not here." Raven shrugged.

"Slide it under the door and we'll move on. There's a couple of guys around the corner I think."

Raven slipped the envelope under the door and followed everyone else.

Clarke led them around the corner and headed up to the first guy's door, knocking on it.

The door opened almost immediately, Raven watched his face as he realized who was standing in front of him. She pulled his bid out of the pile.

Clarke realized as well, still extending her hand to him. "Congrats."

He finally accepted the handshake from Clarke and the envelope from Raven.

Clarke watched as Harper and Lincoln also shook his hand, then cleared her throat. "Like I said, congrats. I hope we don't have any problems, right?"

He shook his head frantically. "Nope, no problems Ms. President, Wanheda..." He looked across each of their faces.

"Good. We'll talk to you soon then." Clarke smiled innocently.

Everyone turned and walked away from the door. Raven jumped a little when she heard it close. "What was that?"

"What do you mean? It was some friendly conversation."

"Alright... sure it was." Raven rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Making sure to keep future GP's in check too." Clarke nudged her, laughing.

"Mhmm, that's what I thought." Raven nudged her back. "Come on, we've got two more dorms to cover still!"

"Then lead the way! I need to get home so Heda can _persuade_ me to do my work."

Raven lead them out of the building and over to the next dorm. "Wait... what?"

"Oh nothing, dear VP." Clarke walked upstairs and went to the next door.

The next guy opened the door and received his handshakes and bid with a huge smile. As they walked away Raven turned to Clarke again, "I don't think it's nothing. I think Wanheda needs to do some explaining."

"Wanheda will text you later about her sexcapades."

"I'll be waiting, dumb ass you're supposed to share this shit with me!" Raven nudged her again.

"I have no clue what she has planned! She did imply tying me to my desk chair with her favorite vibe though."

Raven coughed. "Holy crap... your sex chess match is getting insane!"

"There is no checkmate in this match. It will continue the entire year. And I _will_ win."

"You know it's scary when you talk diabolical sometimes... Your eyes get really dark." Raven backed away from her slowly, instead approaching the next door.

"Nah, I just get horny thinking about what I'm gonna do to Lexa."

Raven shook her head, "Just knock on the door, Clarke."

Clarke knocked for the next bid. The group went along throughout the three dorms like that, knocking and shaking hands or knocking and sliding the envelope under the door until they had passed out every bid and returned to the jeep.

"Alright, just don't go speeding home too fast, Clarke." Raven laughed as she jumped in the passenger seat.

"Don't worry you'll make it home in one piece. I'll let Anya break you down into several pieces."

"I do enjoy it when she does that." Raven rested her head against the window as she thought about it.

"Alright Heart-Eyes, calm yourself over there." Clarke laughed as she drove back to the house, pulling in the garage.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Wanheda. Go find out whether or not your girl has the guts to tie you up. I want a text before the night is over, otherwise I'm assuming she's realized the advantage she has and she's never untying you. I'll be busting in the room to save your sorry ass if I don't get a text." Raven laughed.

"If I don't text you by midnight come save me." Clarke went inside and headed right upstairs, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Lexa was still working on some notes on her laptop, laying on her stomach on the bed. She heard the door close and looked up at Clarke. "Ah you're home then?"

"In for the night. All the bids have been delivered." Clarke sat on the edge of the bed, her fingers skinning over the skin exposed by the tank top riding up Lexa's back.

Lexa looked from Clarke over to the desk, where Clarke's books and laptop were sitting. "Well..."

"Well...?" Clarke cocked an eyebrow, looking down at her.

"You know what you're supposed to do Clarke. Go."

"Maybe I don't want to." Clarke's hand slipped under the waistband of Lexa's shorts, cupping her ass and squeezing gently.

"Clarke Griffin. Get your ass over to that desk and do your damn homework." Lexa growled, moving Clarke's hand out of her shorts. "Don't make me drag you over there."

"You'll have to do a lot more than that, love."

Lexa's eyes narrowed as she stared at Clarke. "You made a promise Clarke. But if you're going to stop honoring your promises..." Lexa turned back to her work.

"Fine, I'll go. Only ‘because I promised." Clarke sighed and stood up, walking over and plopping herself down in the desk chair and opening her book.

Lexa smiled and turned back to her laptop. She looked up periodically to check on Clarke and make sure she was _actually_ reading.

But of course Clarke wasn't reading. She had opened to some random page and had been on said page since she opened the book. She currently was twirling a pen between her fingers, not noticing Lexa checking on her.

It dawned on Lexa she hadn't heard a page turn in a bit. Lexa stood up quietly and walked up behind Clarke. She started to kiss from Clarke's ear down her neck to her clavicles. Then she nibbled just a little too hard.

Clarke moaned, leaning back in her chair. She dropped the pen on her desk as her hand came up to Lexa's hair, holding her mouth against the skin. She hissed at the sharp nips near her bone, seeing them turn red quickly.

"I haven't heard a page turn, Clarke. Do you need incentive to keep doing your work?"

"Maybe I do."

"Shorts off... move the book."

Clarke pushed the book up on her desk and lifted her hips, quickly removing her shorts.

"On the desk..." Lexa growled.

Hearing the growl, Clarke shivered as she hopped up on the desk, waiting for Lexa.

Lexa pushed the chair to the side and stepped up to Clarke, spreading her legs and moving right up in between them. As she kissed Clarke her one hand teased Clarke's folds over thin fabric, she felt Clarke grind against her. "Someone is awfully wet..." Her voice was still low.

"The way you stripped out of your dress earlier has been in the back of my mind..." Clarke bit her lip, her hands holding onto the edge of the desk.

"Oh, right. That." Lexa pushed the underwear to the side and slipped two fingers into Clarke, keeping her palm away from her clit.

"Yes that. That was a tease." Clarke ground her hips forward, trying to get some sort of contact.

"How many pages do you need to read, Clarke?" Lexa let her fingers pump in and out of Clarke, still not giving her anything to grind against.

"Thirty..."

"Thirty huh?" Lexa kept moving her fingers, leaning down to kiss Clarke's neck again.

"Y-yeah...thirty..." Clarke's head rolled back, giving Lexa more room to get to her neck.

Lexa let her palm grind against Clarke. "Alright. Let me think..."

"Think? About what? Just keep moving those fingers..."

"I think I'll tell you to read 15. 15 pages, Clarke." She continued to feel Clarke grind against her hand.

"What will you do if I read 15?"

Lexa pulled her hand away, "15 pages and then I'll reconsider _letting_ you cum, Clarke." Lexa started to walk back towards the bed, putting her fingers in her mouth.

Clarke's jaw dropped open. "What?"

"Time for a taste of your own medicine, Clarke." Lexa laughed as she sat back down on the bed. "Come on now... pick that book back up. Get busy. Oh! And if I catch you trying to get yourself over, I'll push it off to the whole 30 and we'll add the remote vibe on low for some extra fun, yeah?" Lexa tilted her head.

"You're as much of a bitch as I am sometimes, you know that right?" Clarke glared at her.

"Watch it daddy... Sass will get you in trouble too." Lexa scoffed and turned back to her laptop.

"Oh, like I don't have to listen to your lip either."

"Tsk tsk... That remote vibe is starting to sound much more appealing..." Lexa didn't turn her head from the laptop. "Now sit down in your chair and read Clarke." Her head snapped up as she growled it out at her fiancée.

Clarke smirked. "Make me."

Lexa calmly sat up and reached down to the toy box.

Clarke cocked her head to the side, waiting.

She found the vibe and walked back over to Clarke. She popped it in her mouth and then held it in front of Clarke... "Are you going to put it in or am I going to have to?" Lexa didn't break her stare.

"Maybe you should do it... _Daddy_." Clarke smirked. This whole role reversal thing was turning her on beyond belief.

"Oh don't you dare start getting cheeky with me. Put it in, _now_."

"No."

"Fine... Don't have any fun tonight at all. Fine by me. I'll get the ropes out, tie you to the chair and leave you there. I'll go downstairs, have a nice cup of tea, and maybe make some popcorn. Ask Raven and Anya if they want to watch a movie. And you'll be here, still throwing a little temper tantrum tied to your desk chair about how you don't want to do your reading. Is that what you want? Because that's how you're acting right now, you're acting like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, Clarke."

Clarke pouted. "I just want my fiancée to have some fun right now."

"Pouting won't work, Clarke. Fifteen pages, then fun. Or no fun at all. Those are your choices." Lexa shrugged.

"Fiiiiiine." Clarke sighed.

Lexa lifted the vibe, "Well this needs some help now..."

"Still want me to put it in?"

Lexa nodded, holding it out to Clarke.

Clarke took it from her hand and slipped it inside of her.

Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke, it was slow and soft. Halfway through, she pressed the up button on the remote.

Clarke let out a moan into Lexa's mouth.

Lexa tossed the remote back to the bed and lifted Clarke up off the desk. She put her down in the desk chair, "Now do I need to get the ropes out?"

"Nope."

"Alright, then get busy." Lexa picked the book up and put it in Clarke's lap. "If you're good maybe I'll turn the vibe up." She winked and sat back down in front of her laptop.

"Yes ma'am." Clarke quickly started reading.

Lexa continued her work, one hand on the remote. After a few minutes she looked up to watch Clarke turning a page. She smiled.

Clarke was trying to read quickly, getting to 15 as fast as she could so she could get Lexa's mouth back on her. She shifted in her seat, feeling the vibe inside her move.

"Are you actually absorbing any of that?" Lexa looked up and turned the vibe up.

"Mm, yeah. Some." Clarke shifted again, biting her lip.

"I could have you read out loud, that way I know how close you are..." Lexa pushed the vibe up again.

"Fuck, Lex...you want me to pay attention. I can't if this is too high..."

"Alright, alright..." Lexa clicked the vibe back down. "Go on..."

"I've read seven so far."

"Fifteen or nothing Clarke. Come on. I made the rules clear enough, didn't I?" Lexa twirled a bit of hair around her finger, kicking her legs behind her.

"I know. I'm giving you an update."

Lexa shrugged and got back to her own work, typing up some notes.

Clarke went back to reading, turning the page every now and then.

Lexa watched quietly out of the corner of her eye. She had been keeping track, counting the page turns, she knew Clarke was about 3 pages from being done. She turned the vibe up a click and smiled darkly.

"Lex..." Clarke closed her eyes, the vibrations pulsing up through her core.

"Hmm? You have 3 pages left. Stay focused, Clarke." Lexa didn't bother looking up from the laptop.

"Fuck you." Clarke muttered the words under her breath, flipping the page.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Lexa's eyebrows went up.

"One more page left." Clarke smiled, reading over the last page of the first fifteen.

"That's what I thought." Lexa pressed the vibe up another notch and got up from the bed.

"Fuck..."

"Uh uh, finish that last paragraph." Lexa wandered over slowly, holding the remote and sat down straddling Clarke.

"Now I can't see it."

Lexa pulled Clarke in for a kiss. She lingered a little longer than she should have, then grabbed the book off the desk, put herself where the book was and put the book in her lap. "How about now?"

"I'll finish quickly." Clarke's eyes scanned over the paragraph then looked up. "Done."

Lexa put the book behind her carefully as she slid off the desk and back down to straddle Clarke. "Thank you..." She turned the vibe up again and pulled Clarke in for a kiss to keep her quiet.

Clarke moaned directly into her mouth and pulled the girl's hips against her. "I need your mouth on me Lex..."

"Desk. Now," were Lexa's only words as she stood up.

Clarke scrambled up there, the vibrator already building her up slowly.

Lexa hooked her fingers into the waistband of Clarke's underwear and tossed the soaked garment over her shoulder. She hooked her arms around Clarke's legs and pulled herself closer. She looked up at Clarke with a wicked grin and then took one long, slow lick through her folds.

"Fuck yes baby girl, just like that..." One of Clarke's hands went to the back of the girl's head, pushing her closer to where Clarke needed her.

Lexa didn't stop, she sped up her tongue until it was flicking over Clarke's clit, feeling her pressing against her mouth and Clarke's hands grip her hair tighter.

Clarke's head rolled back on the wall, her hand gripping tight to Lexa's hair as she whimpered.

Lexa wrapped her lips tightly around Clarke's clit and continued flicking it as she sucked it into her mouth. She looked up briefly watching Clarke as she slowly lost her mind.

Between the vibrations and Lexa's tongue, it wasn't long before Clarke was tumbling over the edge with a string of obscenities and whimpers.

Lexa laughed after she had coaxed Clarke through her orgasm. "Told you I'd make doing work fun."

"Do I get another one after I finish the last 15 pages? Because if so I'd read much more often..."

Lexa just laughed, "Maybe... But be careful, we don't need you getting Pavlov'ed."

"I practically have you Pavlov'ed though. Might as well do the same to me."

"Alright, keep the vibe in. It's getting reset. Read the next fifteen." Lexa gave her a peck on her cheek and wandered back to the bed. "Oh and Clarke?"

"Yes?"

"Don't complain about me 'forcing you to do work' again. I think this proves my point doesn't it?"

"Like I said, if this is the reward I get I will never complain again." Clarke slid back into her chair and pulled the book over onto her lap.

Lexa shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Read Clarke."

Clarke winked and laughed as she turned back to the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July to our American readers lol! 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying Lexa's revenge ;)  
> -CeSelle29


	35. Chapter 35

**Previously:**

"Alright, keep the vibe in. It's getting reset. Read the next fifteen." Lexa gave her a peck on her cheek and wandered back to the bed. "Oh and Clarke?"

"Yes?"

"Don't complain about me 'forcing you to do work' again. I think this proves my point doesn't it?"

"Like I said, if this is the reward I get I will never complain again." Clarke slid back into her chair and pulled the book over onto her lap.

Lexa shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Read Clarke."

Clarke winked and laughed as she turned back to the book.

~

Lexa kept herself busy with her work and kept track of Clarke's page turns. Her hand never straying too far from the remote.

Clarke got through about 10 pages before glancing over at Lexa quickly.

"What... You're on page ten. Well, page 20. You want an early reward love?"

"Are you offering me one? Because if you are I'll happily accept. And technically I'm on page 25 as well."

"Fair enough..." Lexa lifted the remote and smiled as she kicked it up a notch. "Focus Clarke."

"Only five left and then I'm going to pay you back for this torture." Clarke smiled as she turned her attention back to the book, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

"Nah... I think you still need some torture for all the whining and complaining you did today." Lexa toyed with her hair and clicked the vibe up again.

"Fuck off. I'm gonna finish this before I have to cum again."

"Excuse me?" Lexa held down the up button on the vibe.

" _Fuck_...Lex, please let me finish..."

"Oh look who's begging _now_. How do you think I felt in class last week?" Lexa got up from the bed and walked over to her.

"You loved it though." Clarke gritted her teeth and focused her eyes on the page so she could finish quickly.

"Try not to cum Clarke..." Lexa whispered from behind Clarke, brushing her hair away from one side of her neck.

Clarke flipped the page, thankful for a two page graphic she could quickly look over and then flip to the next. "Only two more..."

Lexa whispered in her ear, "It's funny, I missed your last second bet by 30 seconds. Let's see if we can make you miss this by one page..." Lexa caught Clarke's earlobe in her teeth.

"I'm much stronger than you think." Clarke's eyes focused on the page, finishing the last paragraph and moving to the last page.

"I can go get the wand." Lexa kept kissing her neck and let her hand slide down Clarke's body and started drawing circles over her clit.

"Go ahead, I'll finish before you get back." Clarke's eyes moved to the second paragraph on the page, but she didn't know how much information she was taking in with all the sensations between her legs.

Lexa laughed, she knocked the book from Clarke's lap with her elbow and the grabbed Clarke's shirt, pulling it over her head. "Never said I'd play fair."

Clarke picked up the book and opened it back up to the page, reading the second to last paragraph.

Lexa had moved around to the front of Clarke again and snagged the book, replacing it with her head in Clarke's lap. She sucked Clarke's clit into her mouth.

"Shit..." Clarke quickly grabbed the book again, finishing that paragraph and moving onto the last one.

Lexa flicked her tongue wildly over her clit and brought a hand up to slip inside Clarke's bra and pinch her nipple.

"I'm almost done Lex, you're gonna lose..." Clarke's eyes skimmed over half the paragraph, trying to finish the sentences as fast as she could.

Lexa raked her teeth over Clarke's clit, "Cum for me Daddy."

" _Fuck_! No not yet...just a few more words..." Clarke's eyes quickly skimmed over the last sentence before slamming the book shut. She shuddered as the impending orgasm crashed over her, a set of loud moans coming from her mouth.

Lexa didn't stop though, she wanted Clarke over the edge again.

"Lex...please...oh fuck." The book was dropped to the side as Clarke's hands found Lexa's hair again, her hips grinding onto the girl's face.

Lexa smiled and kept at it, loving the way Clarke was falling apart for her.

"Shit Lex...I'm gonna..." Clarke's head fell back in a silent cry as orgasm number two ripped through her as quick as the first.

Lex coaxed her through that one and then found the remote and turned the vibe off. She slipped it out of Clarke and stood up. She kissed Clarke softly. "How you feeling there, Daddy?"

"Pavlov'ed." Clarke chuckled, slouching down in the chair. "If you had done that to get me to study freshman year I could have catapulted up to the top of our class."

"Damn, should have let my wicked ways come out sooner I guess." Lexa popped the vibe in her mouth and hummed around it as she cleaned it.

"You most definitely should have."

She pulled the vibe out of her mouth with a pop. "You started this. You pissed me off with all this 'school-me' versus 'weekend-me' bull. I think this proves 'school-me' and 'weekend-me' mesh pretty well."

"I have come to see that, yes." Clarke smiled, watching the girl.

Lexa took the vibe with her back to the bed, and settled on her stomach in front of the laptop. She eyed Clarke from the bed.

Clarke took a moment then stood, joining Lexa on the bed.

"Well hello there." Lexa kept typing on her work.

"Hello Future Mrs. Griffin-Woods." Clarke smiled as she saw the words fly across the screen.

"What would you like to do?" Lexa kept her eyes trained on the screen.

Clarke shrugged. "Anything as long as I'm with you."

She only hummed in response.

Clarke gently ran a hand over the girl's back. "The bid dinner is on Saturday. Another dress-up night for us."

"Mmmm, how would you like me dressed Daddy?" Lexa's eyes closed as she felt Clarke's touch.

"Another one of those dresses like tonight. Heels too. Something to match me because I'll be in a button down and khakis probably."

"Mmkay, I think I can find something." Lexa clicked save on her document and slowly closed the laptop.

"We can plan that later this week. Right now I want some cuddles."

Lexa nodded, smiling and placed the laptop back on the floor. She slipped out of her tank and shorts and curled up with Clarke.

"Ya know, you taking control tonight was incredibly hot."

"Mhmm..." Lexa snuggled under Clarke's arm, throwing a leg over her.

"You should do it more often."

"Oh?" Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"It was so hot. I loved it."

"On one condition." Lexa sat up.

"Yes?"

"I don't get punished for it." Lexa winked.

"As long as I say you can take the lead, you have full reign, no consequences."

"Sounds fair. Hah, and you said you didn't think I could top." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"I was wrong apparently, but you still need to prove yourself." Clarke winked and pulled the girl in against her.

"Do I?" Lexa moved to straddle Clarke, pressing her down onto the bed with her hand in the center of her chest.

"Yes, a little bit more."

"Why, Clarke? Tell me what it is that you want..." She leaned in and started to kiss and nip along Clarke's jawline.

"I want you..." Clarke's head rolled off to the side, exposing more skin for Lexa.

"I don't think that's it, Clarke." She kept nipping down her neck, a finger tracing down her sternum.

"I-it is. I want you..."

"The real question is... doing what?" Lexa watched Clarke's eyes carefully.

"I want you to fuck me again..."

"Yes... but with what, Clarke? How do you want it, my dear fiancée?" Lexa tilted her head and looked at Clarke with questioning eyes.

"I want it with whatever you want to use. _You_ are in charge." Clarke's pupils were blown wide at this point, waiting for Lexa to touch her.

Lexa glanced down at the toy box. Her eyebrows went up... "Anything?"

Clarke nodded, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

A wicked grin spread across Lexa's face. She got off of Clarke and slipped off the side of the bed next to the toy box. She hummed softly.

Clarke nodded, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. "Yes anything. I've used everything in that box before."

Lexa tossed the harness up on the bed and peeked up over the edge at Clarke as innocently as she could, "Good, and I know you'll have no trouble putting this on me then."

"None at all." Clarke took hold of the harness, waiting for Lexa to stand and join her.

Lexa stood up and slipped out of her underwear and hooked her finger towards Clarke, "Come here then."

Clarke stood up and then knelt in front of Lexa, letting her step inside the harness before pulling it up and securing it with an extra little tug on each strap. As another little addition, Clarke trailed her tongue from the base up to the tip before winking up at Lexa then standing.

Lexa's eyes followed Clarke's tongue, letting out a groan and her head fall back as Clarke stood up. "Back on the bed," she whispered in Clarke's ear.

"Tell me how you want me Lex." Clarke placed an open-mouthed kiss on the girl's neck.

Lexa let a hand thread through Clarke's hair, "On your back, I want to look into your eyes while I fuck you, Clarke."

"Of course." Clarke smirked as she slowly climbed on the bed, propping herself up against the headboard for the time being.

Lexa climbed on the bed and pulled Clarke in for a crushing kiss. "I wouldn't smirk like that. Have you learned nothing tonight?" Lexa kissed down Clarke's body, stopping just above her clit.

"Maybe you just need to teach me again so I understand better."

Lexa licked through Clarke's folds and looked back up at her and chuckled darkly. She moved to lock her gaze into Clarke's eyes, directly above her, her hand teasing Clarke. "Are you trying to tell me I need to send you back to that desk again Clarke? I'll be happy to make you read another 30 pages... Maybe this time you should sit in my lap."

"As long as while I'm sitting there those hips of yours are moving, then I'd gladly read another 30. Maybe even 50."

Lexa used her hand to help line the dildo up and started to slide into Clarke, "I think we'll worry about numbers later, don't you?"

A small moan escaped Clarke's lips. "Alright yeah...numbers later."

Lexa leaned down to kiss Clarke's neck as she bottomed out and felt the harness rub against her, " _Fuck_. I think I get why you love this so much." She nipped at Clarke's neck. She slowly eased her hips back and started an easy pace, moving to watch Clarke react.

"Now you see..." Clarke bit her lip, one hand playing with a hardened nipple.

"I do." Lexa wanted to watch Clarke fall apart, but as she increased the pace she had to fight the urge to close her eyes and relish in the feeling of the harness rubbing against her. She forced her eyes to lock with Clarke's.

"But see, unlike you, I'm experienced. I won't cum in that harness."

"Don't you dare start!" Lexa froze, hips raised, only the tip left in Clarke. "You sass, and I'll stop, Clarke. That's not what you want is it now... What were you just begging for a few minutes ago?"

"I wanted you to fuck me...please Lex, keep going..."

"I'm sorry... I didn't quite hear that. Say it again for me." Lexa let hips bounce, the small thrust teasing Clarke.

"Fuck me Lex! Damnit I want you to fuck me like I fuck you!"

"That's what I thought." Lexa growled and sank back into Clarke. Her thrusts came harder and faster this time, her confidence growing as Clarke grew more desperate.

"Fuck Lex! Just like that!" Clarke whimpered at the thrusts, crying out at the faster pace.

Lexa didn't stop, she just kept pushing into Clarke. She started grinding down onto Clarke, hitting her clit.

Clarke's head was thrown back against the pillows, her back arched. "Lex I'm so close..."

Lexa dropped her head and whispered in Clarke's ear, "Let go and cum for me, Clarke." She kept grinding down, suddenly more aware of how close she was to her own orgasm. "Fuck Clarke, I'm gonna fall too."

"Then cum with me Lex..." Clarke's back arched again as she fell over the edge, Lexa's name thrown in with the breathy moans.

Watching Clarke was what sent Lexa over the edge with moan. She kept pushing into Clarke even as she was seeing fireworks behind her eyes.

"Fuck Lex..." Clarke was breathing heavily as she came down from the high, her hips grinding against Lexa's to get that last bit of friction.

Lexa's hips slowed, her grinding calming down and she settled on top of Clarke, giving her a crushing kiss. "So... Did I _prove_ myself, Clarke?"

"Mm, yes you did. You need to do this more often. It's so sexy watching you be in control."

Lexa nipped at Clarke's bottom lip, "Mm, is it? It did seem like you might have been enjoying yourself."

"It was very enjoyable." Clarke wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Hmm then I guess I will have to do this more often." Lexa gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"It's a nice change of pace too, to be on the receiving end."

Lexa kissed Clarke deeply again and then pulled out and rolled off to the side of the bed. She slipped the harness off and tossed it towards the bathroom. Then she turned back to Clarke and snuggled in towards her.

"Ready to go to bed then?"

"Just cuddles for bit." Lexa nuzzled Clarke and smiled. She couldn't help it when she caught the traces of Clarke's perfume left on her skin.

"I'm open to cuddling anytime."

"It's a good thing, I want cuddles all the time." Lexa laughed and squeezed Clarke in her arms.

"Cuddles are always good." Clarke pulled her in tightly.

There was a clamor at the door. The knob jiggled and the door flew open. Raven was panting on the other side, "Lexa, let the poor girl go! You know as well as I do she never does her work!"

"Raven!" Clarke quickly pulled up the blanket, but then realize why she had burst in. "Oh god, I forgot to text you! I wasn't tied to the chair."

Raven looked over at the bed directly at Clarke, "Clearly! Here I was worried Heda finally figured out the ultimate revenge plot and had rendered you completely incapable of picking up your phone. Which I might add I've called twice and texted 3 times!!"

"Shit, sorry Rae. We've been...uh, busy." Clarke picked up her phone, seeing all the messages from Raven.

"And as for Clarke doing her work... I think she learned a valuable lesson tonight. Didn't you Clarke?" Lexa looked from Raven to Clarke and then to the doorway of the bathroom.

"Of course, yep. Do my work. With a bit of persuasion on your part." Clarke winked and laughed.

Raven followed Lexa's gaze and saw the harness on the floor. She looked at Clarke, "Oh. _Oh shit_. Well you're alive and not tied to a chair, so I guess I'll be leaving... Anya will be happy I can finally focus on her." Raven rolled her eyes and shrugged turning back to the door.

"There you go. Have fun. Make sure you two wake up for class tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Go to sleep you two! Good night!" Raven walked out and shut the door behind her

Clarke smiled. "Alright now it's cuddle time."

Lexa just snuggled in a little closer and squeezed Clarke in her arms again. Then she yawned, "Okay and maybe sleepy time now, too. Jeez."

"It's getting late. What time's your class tomorrow?" Clarke pulled the girl in closer.

Lexa groaned. "9 AM. It's Monday." She buried her face in Clarke's chest.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. Is that class really important or can you skip it a few times? Or maybe you shouldn't because you went to the wrong class last week." Clarke laughed, remembering back to the texts.

"It's too early to skip it. Plus as you'll recall we debated legalizing marijuana last week. So I don't really _want_ to skip it, I just don't want to wake up for it.

"Maybe a special wakeup call from the president of GP will help?"

"Only if it's not going to mean I'm running 15 minutes behind schedule again." Lexa stuck her tongue out, poking Clarke in the nose with it.

"I'll drive you over again."

"Alright... I'm not going to complain if you want to give me a wake-up call, but I will complain if I'm running around like a chicken with my head cut-off afterwards." Lexa yawned, her exhaustion getting the better of her.

"Just sleep baby girl. We can worry about that in the morning."

Lexa only nodded and pecked Clarke's cheek before she nuzzled into Clarke's neck and drifted off.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. But here's 36, with a bit of a time jump forward to the following weekend and the bid dinner. Enjoy :D  
> -CeSelle29

Raven was standing in the kitchen delegating work to GP's for the bid dinner. "And when you see Wanheda tell her to get her ass in here!" She shouted after Lincoln as he went out the door.

"Why are you yelling about my ass now?" Clarke walked down the stairs, straightening the collar on her shirt as she joined Raven.

"Help! Tell them to do things! I can't do all of it. The newbies are gonna be showing up!" Raven gestured widely around the kitchen.

"You got this, remember, 'Don't worry Wanheda, you worry about your girl, I'll do everything else.' You still got a bit of time to finish things up."

"Oh fuck you, 'I'll be there, if you need help just shout!' You said. 'It will be fine!' You said!" Raven rolled her eyes. "Just go check on shit out there and make sure it's going well. Don't just stare at your girl."

"My girl is still getting ready. Where's yours?"

"Upstairs. She said she wanted what she's wearing to be a surprise. I could use the stress relief, that's for sure." Raven watched GP's taking stuff out of the kitchen, "Hey! Make sure the bar is stocked! God damn it!"

"Let's go, c'mon! You listen to Raven the same way you listen to me!"

Raven silently thanked Clarke as she sank down into a chair. She only sat briefly, as she realized everything from the kitchen was finally out. She stood up and looked at Clarke, "Alright lets head out and see if we can find our girls."

"They should be out at the table by now." Clarke walked out into the front room, glancing around.

Raven kept looking around the room. Her jaw dropped when she looked over by the banister.

"See something you like over there?" Clarke nudged her as she saw exactly what Raven was seeing.

Raven had to stop a bit of drool from running out of her mouth as she stared at Anya in a little black dress that left _just enough_ to the imagination. "Do you mind if I run over there?"

"Go, but don't go off fucking her in a closet. Save that for later." Clarke gently pushed her towards the stairs, laughing.

"Oh stop it!" Raven rolled her eyes but made a beeline across the room to Anya, leaving Clarke behind her.

"Well hello there stranger." Anya sauntered over to Raven who was quickly approaching her, draping her arms around the girl's neck.

"Are you aware of how hot you look? Who am I kidding, of course you're aware." Raven wrapped her arms around Anya's waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Anya smiled into the kiss, pulling away from the girl a few seconds later. "Well this is when you really get to show me off, so I thought I'd dress for the occasion."

Raven took Anya's hand. "You're lucky I'm not going to try and pull a Clarke and send you marching back up to our room." She spun Anya around, " _Fuck_ An. You look gorgeous," was all Raven could manage as she shamelessly stared at Anya's ass as she turned around.

"Shows off the assets in the right way." Anya lifted Raven's chin as she spun back around, pulling her eyes up to her own.

"It certainly does." Raven bit her bottom lip and then pulled Anya close to her again. She whispered, "We're gonna have some fun later, aren't we?" She pulled back and winked at her girlfriend.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do later. Once all these freshies leave it'll be just you and me."

Raven exhaled with a moan, and backed Anya up. She pinned Anya up against the banister, her hands sliding down the balusters on either side of Anya. "Too bad I can't leave right now."

"Such a shame." Anya pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes staring at Raven's lips.

"Not entirely a shame..." Raven pushed her knee up against Anya's core. "If you don't stop thinking about me fucking the shit out of you for the rest of the night, you're going to be soaking wet for me later."

"I'll keep that in mind then. Now let's go get the freshies in here." Anya pushed her off as she heard the doorbell ring, signaling the arrival of the bid winners.

Raven pulled her close and nibbled on her ear. "Don't forget love... You'll never know when I'll be checking in to see how much you're thinking about me." She winked and then went to answer the door with a smile and a "Welcome! Congrats!" to the freshmen.

Clarke saw Raven and Anya separate and walked over to Anya, nudging her gently. "Hey, have you seen Lexa?"

Anya chuckled, "Can't find your girl, Clarke? Last time I saw her she was still upstairs... I think she was almost ready."

"She's been up there a while. If she comes down in that collar again..."

"I don't think that's the plan. But I'm not sure." There was the sound of a throat clearing and Anya looked up. "Clarke, I think she's ready..." Lexa was coming down the stairs dressed to the nines, her necklace from Clarke hanging perfectly on the neckline of her dress. Her hair was twisted and pulled away from her face, and mostly up off her neck.

Clarke couldn't help but whistle as she waited from Lexa to join her at the bottom. "Damn...how did I get this lucky?" She slid her arm around the girl's waist and pulled her close.

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke's cheek. "You asked me out, I said yes. And then you asked me to marry you, eventually, and I said yes. I guess you're good at getting what you want."

"Well you are in my bed every night so apparently I am very good at getting what I want." Clarke pulled her over near the door so she could help Raven in greeting the bid winners.

Lexa rolled her eyes and pulled Clarke in for a quick kiss before she let her turn back to the door.

Once all the bid winners had arrived, Clarke nudged Raven, motioning for her to step up to the front

Raven nudged Clarke back. "You're kidding right..."

"What? We need to welcome them. Get your ass up there."

Raven sighed heavily, her shoulders sinking. "Fine." She glared at Clarke and turned her attention to the front of the room, "Hey everyone! On behalf of Clarke, myself and the rest of Gamma Phi, welcome to the bid dinner. We're happy to see you're all here! Enjoy yourself and mix and mingle! Thanks!" Raven was bright red by the time she was done.

"Is that Miss Raven 'Broheda' Reyes getting stage fright?" Clarke burst out laughing, seeing Raven's red cheeks.

"Shut up, Wanheda. There's a reason I'm usually behind the bar or handling the cooking." Raven sheepishly headed over to Anya and wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in Anya's neck.

"Are you really that afraid of speaking in public? What happened with all those declarations you used to make to the entire neighborhood when we were kids?"

"Are you Lexa's daddy? See we can both state the obvious." Raven looked up at Anya, "Love, Clarke is making fun of me."

"No Raven I'm serious. I had no clue. What happened?"

"I don't know, Clarke... Get some alcohol in me and I'll be fine. There was a reason I agreed to be your VP and didn't run against you for President."

"I'm so sorry Rae, I didn't know..."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Raven just turned back to Anya's neck and kissed behind her ear softly. She could feel her blush calming down. "Let's go mix and mingle, Prez. Oh, by the way, nice ensemble there, Heda."

Clarke nodded, feeling slightly ashamed for embarrassing her best friend like that. She took Lexa's hand and led her through the crowd.

Lexa followed close behind, but far enough back to shamelessly glance down and stare at Clarke as she walked in front of her. She smiled behind her fiancée.

After conversing for a bit, Clarke could see the last of the food being brought out. Clarke went up to the front and got everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, food is ready. Help yourselves."

Raven caught her eye as she stepped out of the kitchen and smiled. She mouthed "thank you," at Clarke and found her way back to Anya.

Once she had stepped back into the crowd she beelined towards Raven. "You really should've told me Raven, I had no clue."

"It's really okay, Clarke. Just because it's a year of lasts doesn't mean we can't still have a few firsts." She chuckled and nudged Clarke.

"That's true. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Raven pulled her best friend into a tight hug. When they pulled apart she looked at Clarke, "Don't worry about it. It really is okay."

"Alright, just please tell me stuff like that?" Clarke smiled a bit, feeling slightly better about the whole situation.

Raven nodded and then laughed. "Stop looking so tense, Clarke! If I didn't know better I'd say you were the one who was embarrassed! Go get some food!" She turned Clarke back around and pushed her towards the food tables.

"Fine! I'll just stop caring about my best friend's feelings." Clarke laughed as she finally headed toward the food tables, grabbing a plate and loading up.

Raven brought Anya along with her and piled their plates high. They headed back into the crowd and started mingling.

Clarke ate some and glanced around, looking for Lexa.

Lexa was leaning against the wall, one foot crossed over the other, talking with Harper and a newbie, while munching on some veggies.

Clarke walked over, leaning against the wall next to her. "So how's your night been?"

Lexa turned to look at her fiancée with loving eyes, "A little quiet and a little boring, but it's better now that you're here."

"It's always better when I'm with you."

"Yes it is, always. So how are the newbies treating you?" Lexa kept nibbling on food as she watched the room with Clarke.

"Haven't talked with too many, but it's been okay." Clarke shrugged.

"Is there something you'd rather be doing?" Lexa winked at Clarke as she moved a little closer.

"There's always something I'd rather be doing with you."

"Hmm and what is on your mind tonight?" Lexa whispered in her ear softly.

"You. Minus that dress."

"Always so quick to undress me." Lexa tilted her head. "You sure you don't want to leave me in it for a bit?"

"What do you have in mind then?" Clarke cocked an eyebrow, looking at her fiancée.

"Oh I don't know... But you've got the rest of the party to think about it" Lexa shifted herself up off the wall. She walked off to the side and tossed her plate in the trash.

"Maybe you can come up with something to surprise me." Clarke smiled, thinking about later.

"Be careful," Lexa walked back over to Clarke. "Daddy, you wouldn't want me to go upstairs and come back down with a new accessory."

"If you do I will fuck you in the closet. I don't care who hears." Clarke cocked her eyebrow again.

"Or I could go upstairs, grab our favorite little toy. Fuck you in the closet and slip it inside you, then wander around the party and watch you twitch." Lexa's voice got lower and darker as she moved closer to Clarke.

"Or I could do the same to you." Clarke stepped up, standing right in front of her.

"Yes... You could. But see unlike you... I've already been out in public with it in. I've figured out how to walk with it in. You however, haven't, and that's what would make it so. Much. Fun." Lexa had leaned in to whisper in Clarke's ear. As she pulled away, she gently kissed Clarke's cheek.

"I love how evil you get. Turns me on so much."

Lexa bit her lip. "We are not going to be able to make it through this dinner at all if we don't calm down. _Fuck_."

"I've already accepted that fact. Unlike you I can control it though." Clarke winked and walked back into the crowd.

Lexa fell back against the wall with a huff. _I need a drink_ , Lexa thought. She peeled herself off the wall and walked over to the bar.

Lincoln was behind the bar currently, wiping down the counter. "Lex! What can I get for you?"

"Tequila shot... Maybe 2. Unless Clarke has decided to place a restriction on my drinks again." She rolled her eyes.

"Not that I have heard. 2 shots coming up." Lincoln placed down the glass and the salt, grabbing the bottle behind him. "Rough night?"

"You could say that." Lexa tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She looked over her shoulder seeing Clarke across the room. She sighed. "How's the bar treating you?"

"Always the same back here." He poured the shot and slid the lime wedges toward her. "Have fun."

"Thanks Linc." Lexa grabbed the salt shaker and got busy. After she took the first shot she looked up at Lincoln. "You know, she can make focusing on anything really difficult some days."

"Yeah, she can do that."

Lexa took her second shot. She shook her head, "She's actually crazy Lincoln. But I love her. I love her so god damn much. We must look crazy."

"The heart eyes can be a bit much sometimes, but you two are sometimes disgustingly cute."

Lexa gasped, "Linc! Was that a compliment?"

"Yeah yeah, shut up. If you tell anyone I'm never serving you again.”

"Oh, I think your dear president would have a lot to say about that. But don't you worry about it, Linc. Your reputation is safe with me." Lexa turned around and rested one elbow on the bar to look over the room.

"Good. You were always the one to trust. Clarke and Raven? Forget it. You tell them anything and the entire house knows by midnight." Lincoln finished wiping out a glass and rested his forearms on the bar.

Lexa snorted, "That's sad but true. How are things with O, then?"

"Going well. Not as PDA-filled as you two and the VP."

"Well, to each their own. If it's not your thing, it’s not your thing. As long as you two are happy. Having someone makes all this a lot easier." Lexa's head dipped as she saw the love of her life across the room. "You know, when they talk to you like they're supposed to." She shook her head.

"What do you mean by that?"

"By what? Having someone? Trust me, these past two years and a half years have been amazing. It's just sometimes, when things get tough, she tries to carry everything herself." Lexa watched Clarke laugh across the room, she sighed.

"You know she does it for you though. You can see the way she looks at you. If she could, she would take the weight of everything, bear it so you don't have to."

"But that's just it, Linc. It's not _all_ her weight to bear. We need to share it, otherwise an entire side of the ship we're sailing gets pulled under by water. If you'll excuse the metaphor." Lexa grimaced, internally groaning at it herself.

Lincoln chuckled. "Yes, but the captain of the ship takes more responsibility than anyone. They will go down with their ship."

"It's a relationship, Linc. We're co-captains. We have to be. If she can't trust me to be strong enough for her in return..." Her voice trembled as she trailed off.

"Shh, Lex. It's okay. I mean this is Clarke we're talking about. She doesn't open up often. Probably to you more than anyone else."

"It's like she thinks I'm fragile. I don't know, Linc. The stress is getting to her. She's not talking to me, she's hiding things from me. Look how she exploded at Blake the other day." Lexa turned back around to look at Lincoln.

"Now that is understandable. She's trying to protect you Lex. The whole talking thing is just something you two need to work on."

"She's panicking and she doesn't want to tell me. She's starting to scare me with this thing with Bellamy though. I've told her, but I'm worried. We're barely into the semester! This year is going to be insane." She tapped the bar with a fist, lightly. "I'll take a water, but can you make up Clarke's usual for me? I'll take it over to her."

"Alright. Coming right up." Lincoln walked away and prepared the drink, then came back with that and the glass of water.

"Thanks again Linc. For the drinks, and the talk." A small smile spread across her face as she picked up the glasses.

"No problem. I'm always here to talk if needed."

Lexa turned around and walked across the room to Clarke. "Hey there, thought you'd appreciate this." She handed over the glass.

"Ah, yes. I was thinking about getting one soon. Thanks love." Clarke placed a quick kiss on her cheek as she grabbed the glass and took a sip.

Lexa's eyes closed briefly as she let the warmth from Clarke's kiss spread over her cheek. "How much longer then?"

"Hm?" Clarke looked at her, sipping at her drink.

"Until I have you to myself again?" Lexa sipped her water.

"Soon love. This dinner is over in an hour and then pledges will sign their bids and Harper takes over for all that stuff since she is in charge of Fall Rush."

Lexa sighed, "Alright." She looked around the room unsure of what to do next.

"For now just hang around and converse. Or hang with me, that's cool too."

"Oh, I'm not too much of a distraction?" Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke's waist.

"Never. If you are then you're an acceptable distraction."

"Sometimes Clarke, you are the one who is too cute." Lexa smiled, her thumb playing with the band on her left ring finger.

"I try to match you when I can." Clarke grabbed her hand and brought it up to her mouth, kissing the ring gently.

Lexa pulled Clarke towards her and kissed her lips instead.

Clarke smiled and held her there, placing gentle kisses on her fiancée's lips.

"Glad to see you're still unembarrassed by PDA in front of the newbies." Her voice was soft as she pulled away gently.

"Well they gotta know being a GP isn't just being tough." Clarke smiled.

"Always trying to set a good example, aren't you." She brushed a piece of hair out of Clarke's face and behind her ear.

"That's my job. I'm the face of this house currently so I have to live up to the standards."

Lexa huffed a bit and shook her head. "You know... sometimes you astound me."

"What do you mean?"

Lexa shook her head and kissed Clarke's forehead. "I'm going to head into the kitchen and see if Raven needs any help with dessert. I'll see you in a bit, okay?" She turned away to head towards the kitchen.

"Lex-" Clarke sighed, watching her walk away.

She turned around and blew a kiss back at Clarke, "Don't worry... Later." She scurried off behind the door.


	37. Chapter 37

Near the end of the dinner, as everyone had finished up desserts and conversations, Clarke went up to the front again and cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, it's that time. If you don't think GP is the place for you, that's alright. Thanks for coming and you are free to leave. Everyone else, now is the time to sign your bids and become a pledge for Gamma Phi. Harper will be taking all the signed bids before you leave and taking down contact info so we can let you know when your first meeting is. Congrats to everyone." Among the applause, Clarke weaved her way through the crowd and back to Lexa.

Lexa was just scraping the last bits of some icing off her plate over in the corner. She looked up as she put the fork in her mouth. She smiled around it softly as she saw Clarke.

"So how was your night m'lady?" Clarke leaned up against the wall, crossing her arms and watching Lexa.

She shrugged, "Eh, quiet for the most part. Raven let me have a bigger piece of cake though for helping with dessert."

"What?! That bitch...I should've gotten a bigger one too."

"Guess she just likes me better." Lexa stuck her tongue out playfully at Clarke.

"I may have to demote her now..." Clarke huffed playfully, sticking her tongue out in return.

"Oh, like you would do that after the way you embarrassed her tonight." She rolled her eyes.

"I really didn't know about that. I feel really bad."

"I know you do Clarke. I'm only teasing you." She leaned in and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So what would you like to do for the rest of the night? Shall we head upstairs then?"

"Yes please."

"Then let's go." Lexa threw her plate away and grabbed Clarke's hand, leading her upstairs and into their room.

"Have you thought about how you'll be getting out of that dress tonight?"

"Briefly..." Lexa bit her lip and closed the door behind her, flipping the lock. "Mostly I'm just happy to have you alone."

"Well think quickly."

Lexa was already carefully toeing off her heels. She kicked them to the side and made a dash across the room, tackling Clarke to bed. She pressed Clarke into the bed as she kissed her, "Fast enough?"

"The dress is still on so no." Clarke grinned.

"You have nimble and talented fingers, put them to good use." Lexa kissed down Clarke's neck.

"Why don't you give me a show? Throw on some music and impress me."

"Because... I want the show." Lexa grinned back and snagged the remote for the stereo as she rolled off Clarke. "So what's your soundtrack of choice?"

"You pick. Something you can get into."

"You're the one dancing, Clarke." Lexa tilted her head. "Tell me what you want..."

"Nope. You're dancing. You do it some much better than I do." Clarke smirked, nodding toward the girl.

"I can argue about this all night." Lexa leaned back against the headboard. She crossed her arms and her ankles.

"I'll dance tomorrow if you do tonight, I promise. I'll even throw in a lap dance for you tomorrow."

"I said argue... Not bargain. My dear darling fiancée, you are making interesting mistakes tonight." Lexa reached up and pulled a few pins out of her hair, letting it start to fall over her shoulders.

"What was my first? Tell me as you strip for me...or I'll have to spank you again." Clarke crossed her arms.

"Your first mistake was telling me you've been setting a good example for your GP's... You say being a GP isn't just about being tough, but I'm pretty sure it's about being able to communicate well. Which you, my dear, have not been doing with me." Lexa sat still, unmoving from the bed.

"Lex, I told you, I'm sorry. I'm gonna work on it."

"I know, but I can tell you're doing it again. Stuff is going on with you and you're not talking to me. You're trying to distract yourself from it, instead of just talking about it! But I can see it, the way your shoulders are tense all the time. The way you're avoiding my eyes right now. The way you interacted with everyone tonight. You're so distracted by what's going on in your head, you missed Raven giving you clues about how she felt about getting up in front of everyone tonight. You're intuitive Clarke, I know you are, but when something is in the back of your brain you miss things. Talk to me Clarke! Don't just keep hiding things from me! Please, you're scaring me." Lexa stood, she was frustrated but her voice was calm and steady as she walked over to Clarke.

"I'm not hiding anything right now Lexa. I'm just stressed from rush but now it's Harper's turn to take over so I don't have to worry. I told you I'd share everything with you from now on."

Lexa searched Clarke's eyes. "Maybe I'm wrong... Right now. But I think what's really going on in that head of yours is buried so deep maybe you don't even know its happening. I'm just begging you that when it does start to sort its way out, you need to talk to me. Please Clarke, there's something there that has me worrying about you." Her hands framed Clarke's face, her voice was wavering.

"Of course. I promised I would."

Lexa pulled Clarke towards her, letting their foreheads touch as she slid her hands down Clarke's arms to her hands, their fingers interlocking. "I love you so much, Clarke."

"I love you too Lex. Now dance for me?"

Lexa smiled softly, swallowing hard. She walked over to pick up the remote, letting the stereo start to play Follow You Down by Matthew Mayfield. She walked over to Clarke and looked into her eyes, "Together?" She whispered the word, her hands finding their way back to Clarke's.

"If you'd like to dance, then I'll dance." Clarke stood, unclasping their hands in favor of her arms wrapping around Lexa's waist.

Lexa draped her hands around Clarke's neck as she let Clarke lead. She hummed softly along as she brought her forehead to meet Clarke's.

As the music played, Clarke swayed to the rhythm, keeping Lexa close to her the entire time.

Lexa's hands slipped from around her neck to Clarke's shoulders, her lips met Clarke's softly.

Clarke slowly reached up and grabbed Lexa's zipper, pulling it down slowly.

Lexa leaned against Clarke, feeling the straps of her dress fall from her shoulders. Her hands slid down to take the end of Clarke's shirt and pulled it up.

Clarke lifted her arms above her head and let the shirt fall to the side.

Lexa let the dress slip from her arms and drop off her body. She stepped over it as they turned around, making their way back to the bed.

Clarke carefully followed her, still swaying to the beat.

Her hands trailed down Clarke's sides, her fingers teasing the skin all the way down to the waistband of her pants. She gazed into Clarke's eyes.

Clarke nodded, biting her lip as she waited for Lexa to move.

Her fingers moved to the button and zipper, undoing both as they continued to move towards the bed, swaying with the music. Lexa's knees bent, letting her fall back into the bed when they met it.

Clarke kicked her pants off before climbing on top.

Lexa scooted up on the bed, her eyes never leaving Clarke's as she pulled her close.

"Do you know exactly how much I love you?" Clarke leaned down so their bodies were pressed against each other.

Lexa nodded, "Yes, I do. Do you know how much I love you?" She tilted her head.

"Of course I do." Clarke smiled, leaning down and kissing her.

Lexa moaned into the kiss, when they pulled apart for a moment she whispered, "Don't ever forget, love."

"How could I ever love?" Clarke smiled.

Lexa weaved a hand through Clarke's hair, guiding it away from her face. "I don't know, but please don't." Her bottom lip quivered a bit.

"Never. I promise." Clarke leaned in for another kiss, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth.

Lexa sighed into the kiss, her body arching against Clarke even as her brain was still swimming with too many emotions.

After a few kisses to her lips, Clarke pressed several along her jaw and up to her ear, tugging on the lobe with her teeth.

Whimpering, Lexa tilted her head giving Clarke more room to go down her neck. Everything going on was still filling her thoughts, she pushed it all away to focus of the feeling of Clarke's lips, her hands, and her touch. She tried to let her senses be taken over by Clarke.

"Tell me exactly what you want baby girl and I'll do it." Clarke finished whispering in her ear and went back to kissing down her jaw and neck.

"Just you, Clarke. Nothing else. Just you." Lexa whispered, her voice still trembling

"Of course, I'm here. I'll always be here." Clarke planted one last kiss right on Lexa's chest, right over her heart. She laid her ear down, listening to the slightly fast heartbeat going in Lexa's chest.

Lexa struggled to keep control over her breathing. "Clarke..."

"Shh...I just want to listen to your heartbeat right now."

Lexa could hear it in her ears. She tried not to lose it. Her hands softly brushing through Clarke's hair. "Please, love."

"Then tell me what you need love and I'll do it."

"Don't stop kissing me. Everywhere." Lexa's eyes were desperate.

"Everywhere. Got it." Clarke lifted her head again and began kissing every inch of skin she could get at.

Lexa's skin was on fire. Every inch felt heated under Clarke's mouth. She moaned and whimpered, squirming under Clarke.

Clarke finally let her hands roam down between Lexa's legs, under the thin layer of her panties. She slid one finger through the dripping wet folds.

Lexa couldn't help but to push back against Clarke's finger. "Yes please."

"Now _that's_ what you really wanted." Clarke swiped through again, making sure to run her finger over the girl's clit.

Lexa's hips jolted up, her fingers gripping the sheets. "Oh god, please Clarke."

"Let's take these off then." Clarke hooked her thumbs in the waistband, pulling down the panties before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss right above her clit.

She was already trembling under Clarke's kiss. Lexa threw her head back on the pillow, her hips trying to angle up in the vain hope of feeling Clarke's lips brush against her clit.

Quickly, Clarke slid two fingers into the girl and flattened her tongue up against the reddened bud.

Lexa's back arched about 6 inches off the bed. She kept pushing her body into Clarke's mouth. "Clarke! Please, don't stop."

"One second." Clarke used her free hand to grab the stereo remote and change the song to something much louder to drown them out before returning her mouth to the girl's clit.

It was a good move on Clarke's part, Lexa had lost any ability to keep track of the volume of her own voice. She was barely comprehending what was coming out of her mouth. Her entire world had narrowed to Clarke's fingers and tongue and the effect they were having, even as she squirmed and moaned under her fiancée.

Clarke made sure to curl her fingers up against that front wall as she flicked her tongue over the bud, hoping to push her over the edge quickly.

Lexa was crashing over the edge, Clarke's name passing over her lips over and over again. Her body was shaking.

"Should I stop Lex? Tell me if you want more..." Clarke didn't slow her fingers, hoping the girl would crash again soon.

Her hand found its way into Clarke's hair and pulled her back down towards her clit. "More, please." She could feel the second orgasm building already.

Clarke's lips wrapped around the bud again, sucking hard.

Lexa gripped Clarke's hair tightly as she fell over again, unsure of whether she wanted to pull away or keep Clarke there as long as she could stand it.

Clarke continued the assault on her girlfriends clit as her fingers picked up speed, thrusting and curling faster.

Lexa was hurling up towards the edge again and it felt so incredible. The release was exquisite as her world went black, then filled with color and then went black again. She shook and then became still underneath Clarke, her fingers slipping from her hair.

Clarke quickly slowed down her fingers and then climbed back up and laid next to Lexa, one hand wrapped around her waist. "Lex...time to come back down from the high..."

Lexa opened her eyes slowly, Clarke's voice pulling her back. "Do I have to?"

Clarke chuckled. "Yes, please. I'd like to have you here instead."

Lexa cooed under Clarke's touch. "But it feels so good."

"I can send you there as many times as you want but you have to come back here.

She looked at Clarke, "Very well, love. I'm here."

"Good. I need you here with me." Clarke smiled, puling the girl closer.

Lexa snuggled into the crook of Clarke's neck tightly. She drew circles with her fingertip down Clarke's stomach.

"So, what are our plans for this weekend?"

"All that's left is tomorrow... It's Saturday night!" Lexa chuckled and poked Clarke in her stomach lightly.

"Shhh we can make plans if we want to."

"I suppose we can, we are as they say 'adults'." Lexa half-smiled.

"We definitely are."

"What would you like to do then? Do you have something in mind?" Lexa raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. We can just relax."

"Stay in all day? Cuddle?" Lexa shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I like this idea. Are you as tired as I am?" Lexa yawned.

"Nope not at all."

"How?" Lexa yawned again. "You gonna sit up and text Raven?"

"Maybe we can go have some bonding time on the roof?" Clarke reached over and grabbed her phone.


	38. Chapter 38

"Maybe we can go have some bonding time on the roof?" Clarke reached over and grabbed her phone.

"Not a bad idea I suppose. It requires getting dressed again though." Lexa pouted and watched Clarke's thumbs flying across the screen.

"Just throw on shorts and a sweatshirt and you'll be fine." Clarke gently nudged her over and got up, grabbing a t-shirt and shorts for herself.

Lexa groaned and hauled herself out of the bed, "Fine." She found a pair of cotton shorts and pulled on a GP sweatshirt of Clarke's.

"There also may or may not be more weed involved. Just saying." Clarke shrugged and grinned at the girl, sliding her phone into her pocket.

"Figured it was implied. I may or may not actually partake." Lexa shrugged and reached out taking her hand.

"That's all up to you, but you did have fun last night." Clarke led her up and out onto the roof, waiting for Raven and Anya.

"It's true. Hey guys, what's up?" Lexa looked up in time to see Raven and Anya hopping out the window. She wrapped her arms around herself and she settled down on the blanket.

Anya came over and sat beside Lexa as Clarke waved Raven over. "So what do you have for us tonight?"

Raven produced two blunts and a lighter. "Figured we could have some fun and talk."

"Ah yes. More emphasis on fun though." Clarke took one and snatched up the lighter, lighting it up and then taking a drag before offering it to Lexa.

Lexa took it and took a hit as well, letting it fill her chest before she exhaled, still coughing a bit. Then passed it back to Clarke.

Clarke winked at her and took another hit before turning to Raven. "Alright what are we talking about then?"

Raven lit up their blunt and took a couple of hits before passing it to Anya. "How about you two sneaking off early tonight. Only a few of the bid winners had left when you two snuck upstairs." Raven chuckled softly.

"Well that's Harper's job now. Didn't think I'd have to be there for that so we had some fun."

"Ah yes. Anya and I had a little fun of our own, eventually." Raven winked at Anya and took the blunt back.

"Well, I'm guessing you could hear our music..." Clarke shrugged and grinned at a now blushing Lexa.

"If by music you mean Lexa gasping? Sure." Raven nudged Lexa and smiled. "It's okay if Clarke hadn't turned the music up eventually you would have heard me and Anya, too."

"You two are ridiculous sometimes..." Clarke shook her head.

" _Us_? Have you heard you two?" Anya laughed, nudging Lexa as well.

Lexa rolled her eyes, "As a matter of fact I believe I was the only one _not_ privy to the sounds I was making, as I was the one blacking out from pleasure." She gazed at Clarke flirtatiously over her shoulder.

"Hell yeah I had you blacking out. That was intense." Clarke winked and took another hit before passing the blunt back to Lexa.

Lexa took a hit and laughed as she exhaled. "Sorry guys, don't blame me, blame her." She nodded in the direction of Clarke.

"I'm just really good at what I do." Clarke shrugged and took the blunt back.

Raven looked up at the sky and laughed, "Oh Wanheda, ever the braggart." She shook her head.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth!" Clarke laughed, taking another hit then laying back.

"She is..." Lexa trailed off, clearly getting lost in her own thoughts.

"Lex, come back down to earth please. For the second time tonight." Clarke gently shook her arm.

Lexa shook her head, "Nope, too happily floating to bother..."

"Come baaaaaack."

Lexa turned on her side and looked at Clarke. "Alright alright. I'm here."

"Good. I need you with me for more fun later."

Lexa winked at Clarke.

"Alright you two, save it for your room." Raven squinted at the two of them.

"Don't you worry about that. Round two will happen later on.

Raven turned back to Anya, "What do you say to round two, love?"

"Round two sounds like a plan to me." She smiled and winked at her.

Raven put her hand under Anya's chin and pulled her in for a kiss. "So you two staying in tomorrow too then?"

"Of course. Where else would I be?"

She leaned in closer to Anya's ear, "You sure you don't want to get round two started now? Go back down to bed? Or should we kick the other two off the roof?"

A shiver ran down her spine as she turned to face the girl. "Well, how much of the blunt is left?"

"Wait, seriously? I mean..." Raven looked down at the blunt between her fingers, now almost down to a roach. She shrugged.

"Good enough. Let's go." Anya wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and pecked her cheek quickly before standing up.

"Oh... Bed... Right." Raven stood up to follow Anya. "We'll see you guys tomorrow... Or not. Who knows? Enjoy the roof!" She grabbed Anya's hand and walked towards the window.

Clarke laughed and shook her head. "We'll be doing that later...if you're still with me Lex."

Lexa scooted a little closer and rested her head on Clarke's shoulder. "I'm still with you. Don't worry, Clarke."

"Good. Want another before I finish it off?" Clarke offered her the blunt while her other arm instinctively wrapped around Lexa's shoulders.

Lexa nodded and took the blunt. She took another hit before passing it back. She brushed the hair away from Clarke's neck and kissed it gently.

Clarke took one last hit before putting it out, turning back to the girl next to her. "Wanna stay out here for a little bit or head back in?"

Lexa kept kissing her fiancée, "What do you think?" She said between kisses.

"I think we can stay up here for a bit and then go inside and have some fun." Clarke turned her head so that the next kiss landed on her lips.

Lexa deepened the kiss. "You really want to stay out here?"

"For now. It's nice out here." Clarke smiled. "And I get to enjoy the beautiful view."

Lexa sank back away from and Clarke and sighed, "How are you not as turned on and desperate to jump me as I am you right now?"

"Well, I'm used to this. And my beautiful view needs to stop moving away from me."

Lexa crossed her arms, huffing, still moving away from Clarke. "Maybe you should move towards her instead and follow her back inside and into bed."

"But fresh air...what about rooftop sex?"

"Wait, you want to... Up here?" Lexa's breath was heavy as she stared at Clarke.

"Wanna try it? It's public but not exactly public..."

"You want half of Greek row to hear me?" Lexa laughed.

"The other challenge is staying quiet." Clarke toyed with the girl's waistband.

" _Fuck_ , Clarke..." Lexa started to lay back against the roof, giving Clarke more room to play.

"Stay quiet Lex and this will be a lot of fun." Clarke pulled her shorts down and slid her hand down between her legs.

Lexa bit her lip, antsy and needy for Clarke's touch, but trying desperately to keep quiet. _This is going to be difficult_. Lexa thought.

One finger swiped up through the folds and then up to Clarke's mouth, where she sucked on the finger. "Mm, delicious."

She couldn't help but beg, "Please, Clarke."

"Tell me what you want me to do. Tell me what you want me to use on you." Clarke kissed her neck, waiting.

"Whatever you want Clarke, you're the one making me fall apart under the stars..." Lexa squirmed underneath Clarke.

"I'm asking you though. I want you to be happy."

"Your fingers and your mouth Clarke. Make me see stars that aren't actually there." Lexa panted out, staring up at Clarke

"Of course. You do every time." Clarke winked as she lowered herself, her hands sliding the shorts off and placing them next to Lexa. Her head positioned itself between her legs before sticking her tongue out and taking one lap up through the folds.

Lexa's head fell back on the blanket as she fought the urge to push into Clarke's mouth for more. She breathed out Clarke's name as her hands balled into fists gripping the blanket.

"Use the blanket to keep yourself quiet if needed." Clarke slowly slipped two finger inside the girl as her lips wrapped around the swollen bud and gently played with it using her tongue.

Lexa threw her hand over her mouth before a long moan escaped as she felt Clarke wrapping her lips around her clit. Her hips bucked up into Clarke, she wanted more.

Clarke's fingers were slow in their thrusts and curls, putting just enough pressure on the girl's wall to send sensations through her body as her tongue gently flicked over the bud.

Lexa couldn't decide if she wanted Clarke to move faster or if she wanted to let this roll over her as slowly as Clarke was bringing her up to edge. Either way, her body was shaking.

Her teeth gently scraped over the bud as Clarke's fingers kept their slow pace. She adjusted herself on the roof in order to get into a better position to slowly drive Lexa over the edge.

Lexa's one hand threaded its way through Clarke's hair, holding her close. The other was still helping to keep herself quiet as moans, gasps and whimpers escaped around it. One leg wrapped its way around Clarke.

Clarke slowly kissed her way up Lexa's shirt, her thumb taking the place of her mouth. She drew slow circles over the girl's clit as her mouth reached Lexa's, helping to silence her some.

Lexa eagerly took advantage, pulling Clarke close to her and deepening the kiss. Her hips bucked up as she rode Clarke's fingers. "Clarke, _fuck_ it feels so good. I'm so close."

"Cum for me Lex..." Clarke dipped down and let her mouth run over Lexa's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin.

Lexa shook underneath Clarke, her head thrown back on the blanket. She had to bite her lip almost painfully to keep from crying out loudly up on the roof.

Clarke kissed up her windpipe as her fingers drove the girl over the edge.

When Lexa opened her eyes neck the first thing she saw were the stars and then Clarke's blue eyes. She pulled Clarke in for a kiss and smiled through it. "Roof sex she said, it will be fun she said..." Lexa laughed.

"And are you saying it wasn't? Because I'm pretty sure there were more stars on the back side of your eyelids than there are visible in the sky right now." Clarke smiled and placed another quick kiss on her lips.

"No, you were right." Lexa shook her head and then shivered underneath Clarke.

"I think it's about time we head back inside and grab some snacks." Clarke grabbed Lexa's shorts and handed them back to her.

Lexa happily slid back into her shorts and reached for Clarke's hand. "So another thing to cross off the bucket list then?"

"I guess so. We should officially write that out. I want the satisfaction of physically crossing it out." Clarke carefully stood up and helped Lexa back up before grabbing the blanket and heading back inside.

They headed into the house and down towards the kitchen. Lexa laughed when she caught the hints of moaning underneath the booming music coming from Raven's room. "They're still at it, I guess." She gestured back towards the room as she looked at Clarke.

"That'll be us after we refill." Clarke winked and nudged her, heading into the kitchen and grabbing snacks.

Lexa perched over Clarke's shoulder as she peered into the fridge. "You mean to tell me we're still not done?" She stuck her tongue out and poked Clarke's nose with it as she turned her head.

"Never done. I learned last time just how much you love having sex while high."

Lexa bit her lip as she followed Clarke around the kitchen. When they had collected snacks and were ready to head back upstairs, Lexa snagged a few things, pecked Clarke's cheek and ran up the steps.

Clarke followed her up, shutting the door and locking it behind her before climbing on the bed.

Lexa snuggled up next to Clarke, opening a bag of chips and munching on a few.

"Snack time for now? And then maybe I'll let you take control again later." Clarke smiled, stealing a chip and munching on it.

"Keep stealing my chips and I will..." Lexa glared at her a little and held the back close to her protectively.

"You won't even share with me? The love of your life?" Clarke acted shocked.

"Depends..." Lexa tapped her chin inquisitively:

"Please?"

Lexa climbed on top of Clarke, and munched on a few chips. Then fed one to Clarke. "I'm not Raven, I'll share." She shrugged and smiled. "Just don't steal my bag." She stuck her tongue out.

"I promise I won't." Clarke smiled, munching on the few she was fed.

Lexa leaned down and kissed Clarke's forehead. "Love you."

"I love you too. So much." Clarke smiled.

She then kissed over that smile, pulling away commenting, "You taste like chips."

"Well you are eating them again."

"Are you saying I'm the one that tastes like chips?" Lexa quirked an eyebrow up at her and started to shift up Clarke's body:

"Maybe I am. What are you gonna do about it?" Clarke smirked at her.

Lexa tossed the bag of chips to the nightstand. "You want to test that theory?" Her own fingers found their way to the waist band of her shorts.

"I think I'll take my chances with that." Clarke reached up and pulled Lexa down to her, capturing her lips in a hard kiss.

Lexa moved off of Clarke long enough to strip out of her clothes, tossing them over the side of the bed. She bit her lip as her fingers found the edge of Clarke's t-shirt.

Clarke nodded and sat up enough so that Lexa could pull the shirt off and toss it to the side before laying back down and biting her lip, waiting for the girl to make her move.

Lexa didn't want to wait any longer. She leaned over and kissed her way up between Clarke's boobs, making her way up her neck and behind Clarke's ear. Her teeth catching little nips, lighting up the skin underneath them as her lips and tongue soothed it away.

A small gasp made its way out of Clarke's throat followed by a low moan. The feeling of her fiancée's lips on her skin was driving her senses crazy.

The corners of Lexa's lips curled up slightly, even as they kept teasing that spot behind Clarke's ear, and her fingers traced a path down the center of Clarke's body.

"God Lex, I love that mouth..." Clarke couldn't help the way her body arched up into Lexa's touch as the fingers tickled her skin.

Lexa moaned in response, her fingers slipping past the waistband on Clarke's shorts. "What do you want Clarke? Hmmm?"

"I want you...always you." Her hips bucked up at the feeling of warm skin under her pants.

Lexa teased just above Clarke's clit, and looked into her eyes. "I always want you." Her lips came crashing back on Clarke's.

Clarke hungrily pushed back against Lexa's lips, one hand tangling in the brunette's hair, keeping her in place.

Lexa didn't realize how badly she had been craving Clarke's touch until she was overwhelmed by both sensations. The feeling of Clarke's tongue invading her mouth and feeling of her hair tangled and pulling underneath Clarke's fingers. She moaned back into Clarke's mouth and let her fingers slide farther down to tease through her folds.

Clarke nodded, not breaking their kiss. She wanted Lexa to stop teasing but between the weed and her lover’s lips she was off soaring in the clouds so she couldn't think of how to tell Lexa what she wanted.

Lexa let two fingers slide slowly and deeply into Clarke, curling them at the just the right spot. She broke the kiss to look down and watch Clarke as she added her thumb teasing her clit.

"Oh fuuu..." Clarke couldn't finish the words that were cut off by another low moan. Her half-lidded eyes gazed up into the green orbs above her, waiting for Lexa's next move.

She started to let her fingers slide in and out of Clarke, continuing to curl them each time they slipped back inside. Her thumb kept slowly circling Clarke's clit.

"Just like that Lex..." Clarke slowly ground her hips against Lexa's hand for some more friction. She didn't want speed this time, just to enjoy to moment

She let her palm fall against Clarke's clit, feeling her grind against it. She nipped at Clarke's neck and soothed it away with her tongue.

Clarke couldn't help the way her breath came out in small sighs and gasps at the movements. Her entire body was floating at the feeling and she never wanted to come down

Lexa smiled and slowly eased her fingers out of Clarke and her shorts. She kissed her way down Clarke's chest instead.

Clarke let her moans flow freely now, the feeling of Lexa's lips on her skin causing her to turn to mush under Lexa's hands.

Lexa's fingers hooked into the waist band of Clarke's shorts and pulled them down as she kissed Clarke's stomach. She stopped just above Clarke's clit before she sat up to get Clarke's legs out of the shorts and tossed them aside.

Watching Lexa's slow movements made Clarke sigh with happiness as she waited for Lexa to continue with her mouth. The entire time she contemplated exactly how she had gotten so lucky.

Lexa slowly kissed Clarke's clit. She knew exactly what she was doing to her fiancée as her fingers swirled around and teased their way through her folds, hardly inside Clarke.

"Yes...just like that babygirl." Clarke arched off the bed slightly as she felt the girl's lips make contact with her.

Two fingers glided back into Clarke, curling as Lexa swirled her tongue over her clit. She started an easy pace again, bringing Clarke up slowly again.

Each curl and thrust just brought her that much closer to the edge, and Lexa's lips on her clit was driving Clarke crazy.

She could feel Clarke slowly climbing underneath her. Lexa sped up her hand as her tongue flicked over Clarke's clit.

"Just a bit more Lex..." Clarke's back was arched up off the bed, her hand tangled in Lexa's hair as she tried to pull her in closer.

She let her hand continue to pump in and out of Clarke getting a little faster and looked up at Clarke. "Let go and cum for me Clarke." Lexa then wrapped her lips around Clarke's clit and sucked, flicking her tongue over the little bud.

Clarke nodded, her eyes fluttering closed and back arching as she toppled over the edge with a soft moan.

Lexa didn't let Clarke come down, she continued her assault on Clarke's clit with her tongue and added a third finger.

"Lex...please..." Clarke let out another louder moan as the next wave rolled into her.

Lexa smiled and eased up, letting Clarke come down from the second orgasm. She slowed her motions and eventually looked up at Clarke, still smiling. "How was that, love?"

"Amazing, as always." Clarke smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling the girl up next to her. "What are our plans for tomorrow love?"

"I thought we were going to spend _all_ day in bed?" Lexa curled up against Clarke's side and nuzzled in close.

"I like that. We can get up if need be." Clarke pulled her in closer, hugging the girl against her side.

"Good." She wrapped her arms around Clarke and squeezed her tightly. "It’s all I want. To cuddle with you all day."

"I like that. Just sleep for now."

Lexa nodded and kissed Clarke's cheek. "I love you Future Mrs. Griffin-Woods."

"I love you more Future Mrs. Griffin-Woods."


	39. Chapter 39

As the first few rays shone through the blinds, Anya blinked her eyes open and groaned at being awoken so early. She glanced at the clock, groaning again, before looking down at the sleeping form of her girlfriend half-tucked under her.

Raven was still passed out, snoring just a little, not that she was aware of it. She hummed a little, contentedly in her sleep too.

Anya took a moment and watched her girlfriend sleep, rubbing small circles on her back. She could feel the ache between her legs from last night but wanted to wait a while for the payback that would soon come.

Raven pushed back into the hand on her back, subconsciously seeking her girlfriends touch. A very mumbled "Please, An," escaped her lips.

Gazing down and seeing her girlfriend still asleep, Anya slowly rose from the bed and gently pushed her onto her back, slowly pulling her arms up above her head.

Raven allowed the stretch, stretching out her legs in response too. She inhaled deeply and settled further into the bed.

As she grabbed the rope from the box under the bed, Anya ran a hand down the length of Raven's abdomen, following the curve of her abs and hips.

Raven twitched away from the tickle from Anya's hand. She let out a whine, it was a sad begging whimper that if she had been awake would have been an "Aaaaaanyaaaa."

Slowly she climbed on top of the sleeping girl and set about tying her wrists to the headboard, then her ankles to the end of the bed. Standing again, she admired her work before grabbing a few things from the box and climbing back on top again.

It was only when Anya climbed on top of her and settled down over her hips that Raven began to float to consciousness. She let out a big yawn and grumbled, "Anya... What's...Going on?"

"I'm repaying the favor from last night babe. Just relax and enjoy okay?" Anya smiled as she ran her hands up Raven's sides and up her arms until she was laying on top of the girl and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

Raven pouted when the kiss ended too soon. Then she tugged on the ropes holding her arms, testing the knots. "Babe..."

"Shh, I told you. Just relax and I'll take care of you." Anya smiled and sat back up, reaching behind her and grabbing something from her small pile.

Raven was still fighting letting sleep take back over. She missed Anya's arm disappearing from her line of sight as her eyelids closed slightly.

Bringing her hand back around, Anya used her free hand to gently ease open Raven's jaw and slide the gag into it quickly. "Just so you don't wake up Heda and Wanheda down the hall."

Raven's eyes jerked back open, "wait what?" But it came out sounding like a muted Daffy Duck.

"Shh, I want us to have fun and not be interrupted by a half-asleep angry Wanheda." Anya sat back and ran her hands over the skin below her.

Raven shivered under her touch, and took consolation that the gag wasn't secured around her head. But now her mind was whirling with the possibilities of what Anya could be planning.

"Be a good girl and I won't buckle that gag okay?" Anya pushed the other toys aside for later and then grabbed her phone and turned it on. "First a bit of teasing."

Raven's eyebrows shot up. " _What the hell did I just wake up to?_ " was her first thought. Even still she watched Anya's movements like a hawk as she felt herself getting more turned on by the second with the anticipation.

Once she had read over the list again, she put the phone down and looked back at Raven. Slowly her hands began to gently grope the girl's chest, avoiding her nipples.

Raven tried to arch, twist and turn to get Anya to touch, even brush over her nipples, but the bonds held her tight enough it was already difficult. That and Anya was clearly being persistently attentive to _exactly_ where and how she was touching Raven.

Every once in a while Anya would grope hard at the breasts, then go back to the gentle kneading if skin. Every time, she refused to touch anywhere near the nipples.

Raven whimpered around the gag as she panted.

After a few minutes of this, Anya carefully let her hands switch to just her fingers, drawing light circles around the nipples but never touching them. She counted each circle out loud, watching Raven squirm beneath her.

Raven had nothing she could do but squirm, endure and enjoy. Even with the torture, seeing this side of Anya was incredible.

Once she had hit 50, she quickly pinched the nipples and tweaked them, holding for ten seconds and then releasing and starting the circles up again.

Raven whined, ready to spit the gag out and demand Anya touch her.

This time after 40 circles she repeated, pinching and tweaking the nipples. "Feeling good so far?" She smirked as she looked down at the girl

Raven had closed her eyes and was trying to just enjoy what Anya was doing. She nodded her head even though she really wanted control over her hands to pull Anya's mouth down onto her nipples.

Anya continued the pattern, lowering the circles by 10 each time until her had done 10 and stopped.

Following the pattern, when Anya just stopped Raven opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend. She hoped her expression was reading a cross between "What the actual fuck," and "For the love of God touch me!"

Smirking, Anya moved on to the next bit by gently running one fingertip over the nipple 10 times, just barely touching it.

" _Fuuuuuuuuck_ ," tried to come out around the gag. Raven tried to arch up into the touch.

She pulled her hands away and waited a moment, this time flicking the nipples 10 time.

The whimpering started up again as her head fell back onto the pillow.

Once again, she stopped after 10 and waited, watching her girlfriend squirm and whimper.

She turned her head away as she tried to arch back up. She twisted and turned in her bonds trying to find anything that would give her relief.

This time, Anya smirked as she pinched the nipples and tweaked them hard, holding it for ten seconds.

She didn't know whether to push into the touch or if she wished it would end, either way a moan escaped around the gag.

Once she had released her hold, Anya began gently kneading her breasts again. "How're you feeling so far?"

She whimpered, then reconsidered and spat out the gag. "Anya. Please."

"Uh-uh, I told you." Anya grabbed the gag and eased it back in, securing it this time.

Raven pleaded with her eyes, unsure of what Anya was planning next. Her hands were balled in fists at the headboard, her knees shaking with a combination of her desperation to be touched and how turned on she was.

One finger trailed down Raven's cleavage, all the way to right above her folds, then her hands moved up her sides to her neck, then back down.

Raven bucked her hips instinctively as Anya got close. To say this was torturous would be putting it mildly. To say she wasn't loving it would have been a lie. She was now keenly aware of just how wet she was as Anya forced her attention away from her chest and drew it elsewhere.

A few more slides of her hands and Anya switched to one finger brushing lightly over the folds, barely touching them.

Pleading audibly, but clearly not understandably around the gag, Raven was begging to be touched. She needed Anya's fingers in her, and she _needed_ them _now_.

Anya continued her torment, sliding her fingers around the lips before dipping in and circle around, but not touching, her clit.

If she could think of anything other than Anya's fingers it would have been a miracle. The thought of Anya telling her to relax floated back to her brain, " _Relax! How. The. Fuck. Did she think that would happen?_ "

50 circles around her clit, just like her nipples, before she let her finger flick over the bud. Then another 50 and another flick. She could have done this all day just to watch Raven squirm under her.

Raven twitched and bucked her hips up, wishing it was Anya's tongue and not just one single finger.

Anya smirked and moved her finger down, circling around the girl's entrance now, making sure not to slide into it accidentally.

" _This is fucking excruciating!!_ ” Raven's head fell back on the pillow again as Anya's finger moved close to and around where she wanted it most.

Fifty circles around and then pulling away. That was Anya's pattern. She glanced at the clock and did this for 5 minutes before completely pulling her hand away and grabbing something from behind her.

Raven was shivering from Anya's pattern, and positively aching. When Anya's hand disappeared, Raven held her breath for what she would bring out.

"Ready for this? You can't cum unless I say so alright?" Anya slipped the harness on, rubbing her hands over Raven's stomach.

If Raven could have dropped her jaw, she would have. In her current predicament she ended up just sort of awkwardly drooling around the gag. " _How the FUCK am I gonna do this?_ " echoed through her brain as she stared at Anya.

"Drooling? God you _really_ want this don't you? Let's get you ready then." Anya slipped two fingers inside the girl and curled them, her nails raking over the spongy spot.

Raven arched against Anya, whimpering and practically crying with relief from finally being filled.

Anya carefully pumped and curled her fingers, wanting Raven to be up to the edge but not over yet. This was going to last as long as she could make it.

Raven let herself start to build, getting lost in the feeling of Anya's fingers. She felt herself getting closer and closer to edge.

Once Anya felt the muscles clench, she pulled her fingers out and immediately stuck them in her mouth, sucking the juices off.

Raven let her head fall back, her eyes rolling and she lets out a groan of frustration.

"Now, don't you complain just yet. That was only time number one." Anya smiled as she tweaked a nipple again, waiting for her to come back down from the edge.

A shiver ran down her body from the nipple tweak. She took a couple deep breaths trying to get control over herself.

This time Anya slipped three fingers and curled, pumping hard and rubbing circles with her thumb over the girl's clit.

Raven skyrocketed up towards the edge. She knew she wasn't supposed to cum, but it was already difficult to resist the temptation. She looked at Anya with pleading eyes, begging her to let her fall over the edge.

Anya pulled her fingers back and away from the girl, shaking her head.

Raven groaned again and shook her head. She bucked her hips up searching for Anya's hand. She was getting more and more desperate.

This time, Anya lined the dildo up with her entrance and slowly thrust in, burying the entire thing in her.

Raven gasped and let out her loudest moan yet. She already felt close to the edge just from Anya sliding in to the hilt.

"We're gonna take this nice and slow..." Anya started out brutally slow, inching out and then inching back in.

The pace was killing Raven, she wanted to fall over the edge so badly, but she knew Anya wouldn't let her. Her hips wanted to buck up, but she held back wanting to be able to hold off a little longer to enjoy being fucked by her girlfriend.

Anya brought her thumb down and began drawing slow circles around her clit, trying to speed up the edging.

Raven fought to hold off as long as she could but as she got close she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, quietly praying that Anya would let her fall.

Anya saw her move and stopped all movements, pulling the dildo all the way out. She ran her hands up the girl's stomach again.

Raven whimpered looking at her girlfriend. "Please, An." She tried around the gag, it wasn't very clear.

"Soon love, soon." Slowly she slid back into the girl, her hand taking its place with her thumb ready to rub her clit. "Are you ready for this?"

Raven shook her head, she was still too close to the edge.

Anya waited, her thumb rubbing gentle circles already.

Raven couldn't fall back from the edge, she kept climbing up even with the little bit Anya was doing to her clit. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Well, I think it's about time I let you cum..." Anya pressed down hard with her thumb as she set about with a fast pace with the harness.

It didn't take long for Raven to crash over the edge. Anya's pace was enough to get her rolling into a second before she came down from the first.

"Keep going for me babe, I want more from you..." Anya never let up the pace. Her thumb was pressing hard circles into Raven's clit as the girl writhed under her.

There were fireworks behind her eyes. She didn't know if she'd ever come down as she started to roll into a third, gasping and moaning around the gag.

Anya knew she should have stopped, but she couldn't. Raven looked so beautiful arching and gasping and moaning on the bed.

Raven was rolling into a fourth, her back arched incredibly high off the bed. She shook her head and opened her eyes staring right into Anya's. "An..." It was all she could get out around the gag.

"One more...I want one more..." Anya nodded, looking straight into her girlfriend's blown pupils. Her hand slowed down slightly in its circles but her thrusts stayed at the same pace.

Raven wasn't sure she had it in her. But the easing up on her clit was enough to let her catch her breath and relax into the feeling again. She started to feel the 5th build up.

"Come on...just one more that's it." Anya hoped it would happen soon. Her thigh was cramping from thrusting so fast but she didn't want to let up.

Her hands were balled into fists as the last orgasm crashed over her. Raven was lost, she could barely breathe.

As the orgasm rolled through her, Anya slowed down her thrusts until she pulled out completely and unclipped the harness. She quickly undid the gag as she leaned over Raven. "Feel good now?"

It took a minute for Raven to calm down enough to respond. Her breathing slowed down and circled her jaw a bit. "Kiss me damn it!" Raven looked up at Anya outraged, but with a smile slowly growing across her face.

"Anything for you." She leaned down and pressed her lips hard against the girl's, her hands cupping Raven's face as she smiled into the kiss.

Raven didn't want to break the kiss, so instead she said through it, "Can I have my hands back now?"

"Not yet. I'm not done."

Raven did beak the kiss then. She pushed back into the pillow, "Wait, what?!"

"That was only round one. Round two is coming up." Anya sat back up, looking down at the girl. "I lost track after orgasm number 5 last night. Frankly I don't remember anything after 5 either. I'm just paying you back now."

Raven just stared at her, jaw dropped for a moment. Then she snapped it shut tightly.

"Don't worry, you'll get a little break for now. And thankfully it's late enough that we don't need the gag anymore."

Raven exhaled loudly, "Thank you!"

"But now we go back to teasing." Anya smirked as her fingers trailed up and down Raven's sides, barely touching the skin.

"Anya... How long are you intending to do this?" Raven raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mm, I don't know. As long as I feel like. You don't have anything important to do today, do you?" Anya's hands continued moving up and down her sides, ghosting over the skin.

"No... But I would like to be able to touch my girlfriend at some point today." She looked up at her hands and waved back at Anya.

"Some point you will. But not right now."

Raven sighed out her frustration. She watched Anya's hands and then tried to peek around Anya to the pile of toys she clearly had hidden behind her.

"Hey, no cheating. The only things you need to be worried about are my hands right now." Anya brought them back to Raven's sides with a wicked grin before starting to tickle her.

Raven bit her lip trying to contain her laughter. "Not fair! An!!!"

"I never said this was fair!" She continued to tickle up the girl's sides and back down, her fingers hitting every sensitive spot.

Her giggles made her sides hurt, and because she was still tied to the bed there was no way she could defend herself against Anya's evil fingers.

Anya continued her assault on the girl until Raven's face was almost turning blue. She stopped and bent down, her mouth latching onto a nipple and sucking hard.

Raven gasped both desperate for air and from the shock of Anya's mouth on her nipple. She arched up into the feeling.

Anya switched over to the other nipple, then back to the first. She continued before starting up the tickling one more time.

"Oh no!" She laughed. "Love! Why. The. Tickling?"

"Because you're so ticklish! How about instead I grab the vibrator and give you a few more orgasms?"

Raven winked at her girlfriend through her laughter. "Of course that means more torture too, doesn't it?"

"Well, if you see it as torture, maybe." Anya pulled away and reached behind her, grabbing the small vibe.

Raven gulped, "You sure this is what you want to do? Not just untie me and you know... Let me touch you too."

"You can touch me later." She flipped on the vibe and smiled, pressing it right against Raven's already sensitive clit.

Raven bit her lip, "Fuuuuuck, An..." She tried to move away from the vibe, everything was still a little too sensitive from rolling through 5 orgasms in a row.

"Don't try and run babe, just enjoy." Anya pressed down harder, kicking it up a notch.

It was enough to push her past the sensitive zone and into pleasure again. "Enjoy she says... It will be _fuuuuuuuu_ - _ck_." Raven lost track of what she was trying to say and let her eyes close.

"There we go, just relax." Anya chuckled and ran her hand up the girl's body, kneading at the skin.

She felt the feeling grow through her entire body, starting behind her clit and working its way out. At the same time it felt as though her world narrowed to only the vibe. "Anya, please?"

Anya nodded, her hand kneading and groping the girl's breast. "Yes babe, cum for me."

Raven lost it, crashing over and calling out Anya's name, shaking underneath her, straining against the ropes.

Anya eases her through the orgasm and then pulled the vibe off her, turning it off.

Raven shook coming down from the orgasm. She looked up at Anya, panting.

Anya slowly untied all the knots and rubbed the skin, soothing the red marks before curling against her.

Raven turned on her side, curling into a ball and squished back into Anya's arms. "So... Um... Yeah... Wow."

"Feeling good now? Had to pay you back for last night." Amya winked and pulled the girl in closer

"Good can't even begin to touch the surface of describing how I feel, love. _Fuck_." Raven still had her eyes closed and slipped her one hand into Anya's, interlocking their fingers.

"I'm glad. And now you can touch me like you were so desperately begging to do." Anya smiled and kissed the girl's cheek, squeezing her hand.

"Mhmm," Raven agreed. She slowly turned around in Anya's arms to face her. "It means I can finally do this." She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her in tightly for a hug and a kiss.

Anya laughed, kissing her girlfriend back in earnest. "Yes, it does mean you can do that as many times as you'd like."

"Mm, yes. More of that for now..." The corners of Raven's lips curled up slowly.

"Sounds like a fine plan to me, but I am kind of hungry..." Anya laughed again as her stomach growled on cue.

"And what do you want then? Should I text Octavia or Harper to bring stuff up or should we risk leaving the room?"

"Well you are the best cook in the house, so the choice is yours on whether you would like to make your girlfriend a delicious brunch."

She gave Anya an Eskimo kiss. "Put some clothes on then, love." She pecked her girlfriend's lips. "What would you like? Waffles? Pancakes? Eggs? Bacon?"

"Everything. Then you for dessert."

"You want to invite the other two? Or should it be just us?"

"The other two are either asleep or occupied. Just us is fine."

"Sounds good. Let's get up." She sat up slowly and rolled her head from side to side before she tried to stand up.

Slowly Anya stood and helped Raven up before grabbing a sweatshirt and shorts to pull on very quickly.

Raven found a pair of shorts, a sports bra and a tank and pulled them all on. "Ready to head down then?"

"Yes. Let's hurry before my stomach decides it wants to eat you instead."

Raven chuckled and grabbed Anya's hand. She slipped out into the hallway and went downstairs as quietly as possible, pulling Anya behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been too long since we had some Ranya... Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> -CeSelle29


	40. Chapter 40

Lexa was snuggled into the crook of Clarke's neck, her leg thrown over Clarke. "So... remind me why we don't just spend entire weekends in bed?"

"Because there's actually stuff to do on the weekends?" Clarke chuckled, her arm curled around Lexa's shoulders as they were propped up in bed after yet another round of lazy day sex.

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Psshh, nah. It's not like you're the president of a co-ed frat or something... Are you really going to tell me, you Clarke Griffin, who constantly whispers in my ear about how you want to be upstairs in bed with me while we're at parties, doesn't want to just spend entire weekends in bed with me? I'm confused." Lexa sat up, "Who are you and what have you done with my fiancée?"

"I'm right here baby girl. Sometimes I like to stay in like this, other times I like to be social instead.” Clarke smiled slightly, the thoughts from last night starting to creep back into her head.

"Could have fooled me!" Lexa winked at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm just teasing, Clarke."

"I know." Clarke nodded at her, pushing the worries to the back of her mind for now.

She snuggled back down next to Clarke. "I know you love GP and I know you love the social aspect of it. Can you really blame me for loving it when we can spend a day like this though? Door locked so a certain Broheda can't come barging in..." She rolled her eyes, keeping her tone obviously teasing and a little sarcastic.

"Yeah, sure." Clarke rubbed her back gently, pulling the girl against her.

Lexa hummed, content in Clarke's arms. "You okay, love?" She turned her head slightly.

"Well...remember last night how you told me to always talk with you? Communication?"

"Yeah... of course. What's going on, Clarke?" She was starting to get a little concerned.

"You're gonna laugh at me when I say this..." She took a deep breath and then sighed. "You mentioned staying with your parents for a few days..."

Lexa only nodded. She didn't want to discourage Clarke.

"I'm terrified. You said they already like me but what if I fuck up and they hate me and then they try to split us up so that you can't see me anymore and-" Clarke had to stop to take a breath in. The words were pouring out faster than her mouth could follow.

Lexa didn't laugh. Instead she just looked at Clarke with all the love in her heart and took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I just- I can't afford to lose you because of my own mistakes and I have no idea what your parents will think of me. I can't mess this up and I'm scared shitless."

She squeezed Clarke's hand one more time before she put both of her hands on either side of Clarke's face. "Love, you're not going to lose me. If my parents are foolish enough to not see the good in you, to not see the reasons I love you, you're not the one at fault. No matter how that weekend goes," she brought her left hand away, "this ring is staying _exactly_ where it is right now."

Clarke nodded, swallowing thickly. The knot in her chest still sat in place even with Lexa's words.

Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke's and took one of Clarke's hands and held it over her own heart. Her own breath was hitching as tears welled up in her eyes. "Hey... hey. Clarke Griffin." She swallowed hard too, "Don't you dare doubt yourself. I love you, I love you so much. My heart still speeds up a bit when I say those words to you. You are an incredible person Clarke. You're kind, caring, protective, funny, devoted and loving. If my parents can't understand and see that..." She trailed off as a single tear dropped down her cheek.

"Shh, Lex, it's okay. You know me, anything that deals with actual responsibility scares me to death. But anything with you...I'll do anything for you. Or because of you. You are everything I need. I love you more than you can even imagine."

"Oh, come here," Lexa pulled Clarke into a tight hug. She didn't want to let go.

"God I love you Lexa Woods. Nothing will change that ever." Clarke's arms instinctively wrapped around the girl, pulling her in close.

Lexa sniffed a bit, "Thanks for telling me..."

"I told you I was gonna work on this whole communication thing. This is step one of many."

Lexa kissed what happened to be right in front of her, in this case, Clarke's neck. "It was a good step. I love you." She smiled softly.

"I love you too. I'm really gonna try with this." Clarke rubbed small circles into her back, smiling slightly.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to carry all this weight. I feel like you think I’m fragile and you need to handle everything on your own. But I'm not fragile, Clarke." Lexa interlaced their fingers again.

"I know you're not, but I don't want you to have to deal with this shit that I can take care of."

"Talking about it with me doesn't mean you're not taking care of it... I get scared for you when you start to get too much in your head. You try to fix everything by yourself, but this is a partnership Clarke. At the very least, I'm here to listen..." Lexa looked directly into her eyes.

"Alright...listening is good." Clarke nodded, looking back down at Lexa

"Together." She wrapped her arms around Clarke and returned the hug, even tighter.

Clarke smiled as she snuggled back down into the bed, chest a bit lighter than before.

Lexa snuggled down and rested her head on Clarke's chest, listening to her heart beat.

"Now back to more cuddling." Clarke smiled and closed her eyes.

Lexa smiled. "Definitely. Always more cuddling."

"But I am getting hungry...could you be a dear and get some food?"

Lexa popped her head up to look at Clarke, "Seriously? You're hungry?" She rolled her eyes and sat up. "What do you want?"

"Food. Surprise me." Clarke grinned.

"That's dangerous, I'm just saying." Lexa stood up and pulled on Clarke's shirt from the night before and a pair of shorts. She headed towards to door. "I'll be back..."

Clarke winked and then waited until Lexa had gone down the stairs. She quickly stood up and cleaned the room slightly and pulled the desk chair into the middle of the room. She grabbed the stereo remote and then dimmed the lights as she got dressed and waited.

Lexa went downstairs and made some popcorn, emptying it into a bowl. She grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of vodka that had apparently found its way into the freezer overnight somehow. The last thing she grabbed was the bottle of tequila Raven had pulled from the vault for her the night before from the countertop. She headed back upstairs.

Clarke stood in front of the chair that was facing away from the door, waiting for Lexa to return. She had thrown on a sports bra and her GP tank as well as her running shorts from yesterday. Her GP snapback was on her head, turned backwards.

Lexa got to the door and tapped it with her foot, her hands too full to grab the knob. "Clarke..."

Clarke walked over and opened the door, stepping off to the side to let Lexa in.

Lexa walked right into the room and set the food down on the desk. She turned around and saw the chair in the middle of the room. She looked up and saw Clarke. "Love?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I promised you last night. I always keep my promises. Sit, relax." Clarke closed the door and flipped the lock, pulling the stereo remote out of her pocket.

Lexa walked back towards the chair, a smile creeping into the corners of her mouth.

"Just sit and let daddy take care of you okay?" Clarke flipped on the stereo, a loud bassline starting up out of the speakers.

She settled down in the chair and kept her eyes glued on Clarke.

Clarke tossed the remote to the side and stepped right up, her hands on Lexa's shoulders as she slowly lowered herself down on her lap.

Lexa couldn't help the way her jaw dropped. She was in disbelief of what was happening still.

Clarke waited until the bass changed to start rolling her hips, dragging them over Lexa's legs and snapping up against her. One hand went to her hair and tugged it back, pulling her head so she was face to face with her.

Lexa stared right back at Clarke. Her breaths were coming heavier and her hands fell to Clarke's hips lightly, waiting to see if she'd push them away.

Clarke left them in place at first, letting her hands guide her hips before swatting them away and grinding down hard.

Lexa's head fell back, feeling Clarke grind down on her. "Fuck, Clarke." She looked back up and bit her lip.

"Shh, just relax baby girl." Clarke stood and walked around the back of the chair, her breath hot on Lexa's neck as her hands ran down the girl's sides.

Lexa's head fell away from Clarke's as she tried to give her more room. She wanted to grab Clarke's hands and hold her in place, but she didn't want to interrupt her fiancée.

Clarke walked back around and straddled Lexa on the chair again, her hands holding onto the girl's head and pulling it so she was looking up at Clarke. She pressed her forehead against the girl's and began grinding down again, her hips moving in time to the music.

Lexa couldn't help it, she pulled Clarke in for a deep kiss. Her tongue invaded Clarke's mouth and she bit Clarke's bottom lip as she pulled away.

"Someone's having fun huh?" Clarke smiled as she continued to grind her hips, speeding up with the music.

Lexa nodded. "Yeah, but I think we'd both have more fun if this was gone..." Her fingers played with the edge of the GP tank.

"Patience...we're getting there." Clarke continued grinding down, her hips changing directions a few times.

Lexa whimpered, she could feel herself getting wetter every time Clarke ground her hips down.

As the music changed, Clarke took the tank off and tossed it to the side, grinding harder.

Lexa shamelessly stared at her fiancée, watching her hips. She licked her lips, catching the bottom one in her teeth again.

"Like what you see baby girl? You can touch if you want." Clarke smiled, slowing the grinding down.

Lexa's hands traced their way around Clarke's back pulling her close. Then she traced her hands down her back, gripping Clarke's hips as she continued grinding. Lexa moaned as she watched.

Clarke carefully pulled away and turned, sitting back down on Lexa's lap and grinding with her back to the girl.

Her hands slid back up to Clarke's chest, kneading her breasts over the sports bra. "Fuck, Clarke I don't know how much more of this I can take..."

"There's still more to do baby girl, but if you wanna stop..." Clarke didn't finish the sentence; she only kept grinding down on her.

Lexa threw her head back as she groaned. "What more do you need to do daddy? Haven't you tortured baby girl enough?"

"Tortured? You really think this is torture? If I were you I'd never want this to stop...especially if it was you grinding down on me instead."

"Clarke..." Lexa's hands gripped Clarke's hips as she nipped at her back and neck.

"Would you rather move this to the bed?" Clarke stood and held out her hand for Lexa.

Lexa nodded and stood up, taking Clarke's hand. She pulled her in for a kiss and then picked her up, backing up towards the bed.

"Well then, someone's showing off the strength." Clarke chuckled then kissed her again.

They made it back to the bed and Lexa fell back onto it. She pulled Clarke down with her and kept kissing her as her fingertips edged their way under Clarke's sports bra.

"Take it off...now." Clarke stayed above her enough that Lexa could still strip her down.

Lexa pulled the bra up and off over Clarke's head. She tossed it away without looking, too busy staring at what she just revealed. She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around a nipple.

Clarke moaned slightly at the feeling, her own hand sliding up and under the shirt Lexa was wearing.

Lexa only stopped long enough for Clarke to take off her shirt. Then she was back to flicking her tongue over Clarke's other nipple, while one hand went back to pinching and tweaking the first.

"God, you know how much I love it when you do that..." Clarke arched her chest into Lexa's mouth and hand, moaning at the feeling.

As she continued, Lexa's other hand fell back to Clarke's hip, guiding her back into grinding against her. "Don't stop, love." She winked.

"Mm, of course." Clarke resumed her grinding, now pressing Lexa down into the bed.

"That's better," Lexa pushed herself up and against Clarke. Her smile grew wicked as she watched her fiancée above her.

"What do you have planned in that evil little head of yours, hm?" Clarke ground down harder and faster, trying to distract her.

"Nothing, no plans." She smiled innocently. "Just dirty thoughts..." Her hands gripped Clarke's hips tightly, pulling her down even harder.

"What sort of thoughts? Care to share them?" Clarke was pressing down so hard she thought the two of them would become one person.

"Take your shorts off and I'll consider sharing." Lexa winked, her hands now pulling at the material blocking her and Clarke's skin from touching.

"Then pull them off of me." Clarke winked and lifted her hips up enough for her.

Lexa slowly pulled the shorts down, the material rolling up as she did. She helped Clarke out of them and tossed them out of the way.

"Now, those thoughts?"

"I said I'd consider it. I've reconsidered and I want my shorts off too." The wicked smile was back.

"Of course. Promise to share after that?" Clarke hooked her thumbs in the fabric then pulled them down, guiding them off and tossing them to the side.

"So I'm just thinking... I could use a refresher list of what's in that toy box..." Lexa's thumb circled Clarke's clit as she settled over Lexa again. "Think you can manage that?"

"You know most of it. The harness, a couple of handled vibes, two remote ones, one is larger than the other. Why? Planning on using something?"

Lexa shrugged. She sat up wrapped her arms around Clarke and flipped them over. "See we're still missing a few things." She went back to pinching Clarke's nipples with one hand and her teeth.

"Are we? I can't think right now..." Clarke arched up into her mouth, moaning slightly.

Lexa hummed before she lifted her head. "See, for someone who enjoys having their nipples pinched this much... We're missing clamps. We have regular ones sure..." She was twisting and tweaking and pulling, her torture not letting up. "But somehow I think you'd really love a set of vibrating ones." Her eyes flashed wickedly at Clarke as she watched her.

"Then maybe you should grab them..." Clarke bit her lip hard, another moan coming out. Lexa's hands on her nipples were making her grow wetter every second.

Lexa kept Clarke pinned under hips and reached down to the toy box, pulling out the pair of clamps. She set them down on the bed for the time being and went back to teasing Clarke.

"You gonna use those or just pull them out for decoration?" Clarke smirked, her hand sliding between the two bodies and reaching Lexa's folds, sliding a finger through them.

Lexa bit down on one of Clarke's nipples a little too hard. She opened the clamp and slipped it onto Clarke's nipple. "I'm sorry, you were saying?" She resumed the same torture on the other side.

"Oh fuck..." Clarke arched up, knowing the pinching sensation wouldn't go away. She tried to focus on the other nipple instead.

Lexa swirled her tongue around the nipple, teasing it as Clarke pushed up into her mouth. She pulled away and blew cold air down onto it, watching it pucker up.

"Fuck Lex!" The sensations were too much for Clarke to handle. She bucked her hips up as the jolt from her breasts raced down to her core.

She snuck the second clamp on while Clarke's head was thrown back and kissed from her sternum up her neck to behind her ear. "Well? Plan evil enough yet?" Lexa's laugh was dark in Clarke's ear.

"Yes...you're so hot when you're like this..." Clarke was moaning at the pinching on her nipples, Lexa's lips heating up her skin with every kiss.

"Too bad, it's getting more evil." She pulled the handcuffs out from the toy box too and caught Clarke's hands, locking them to the headboard.

"Shit...Lex, I swear I'm gonna pay you back for this." Clarke tried to sound mad, but the pinching on her nipples was getting to her head and making her voice crack.

"That's if I ever let you go..." Lexa her hands trace down Clarke's body. "Hmm, maybe you're right... You were just getting off to such a good start with your communication. Maybe I should reward you." She moved between Clarke's legs and the entire length of her folds, up to her clit.

"Reward? I like the sound of that..." Clarke moaned at the touch, her hips bucking up slightly.

"Mhmm..." Lexa slid her tongue up through the folds. Each time she did she was sure to flick over Clarke's clit. After a few minutes she started to tease Clarke's entrance with a single finger, around and around, as her tongue kept moving.

"Lex, please..." Clarke was writhing on the bed, each movement causing the clamps to move and send another jolt to her core.

She let one finger slip into Clarke, curling ever so slightly. She smiled as her tongue drew out "I love you's" over Clarke's clit.

The sigh that came from Clarke's mouth quickly turned into a moan when the finger curled. She bucked her hips again looking for some relief.

Her finger slid all the way out and when it slid back into Clarke, Lexa added a second finger, letting them curl a little harder against Clarke this time. Lexa moved to look Clarke in the eyes as her fingers kept pumping and her thumb replaced her tongue. "Feeling a little better love?"

"Yes...so much better..." Clarke moaned at all the different sensations going on around her body, her wrists pulling at the cuffs.

Her fingers kept pumping and curling, her thumb was still circling Clarke's clit. She kissed Clarke, pressing her back into the pillow and moaning into her mouth.

"Lex...I'm so close..." Clarke didn't know what Lexa had in store for her when the first orgasm was building up, not even knowing if Lexa would let her cum.

Lexa kissed her neck, still working her up. She whispered in her ear, "Then let go and cum for me, Daddy."

With a breathy moan Clarke could feel her body shudder as she clenched around the girl's fingers. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body as she arched up off the bed.

Lexa didn't stop her fingers, she didn't want Clarke to come down. Lexa released one clamp carefully and then caught the tortured nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it to ease the pain.

"Fuck Lex...again..." Round 2 began running through her body, this time with more of a cry. She was shaking under Lexa's hands and mouth, the feeling of her tongue on her nipple sending even more waves through her.

"Don't stop, Clarke. You've got a third one coming." She repeated the process with the other clamp, swirling and flicking the pain away after she removed the clamp. She smiled as Clarke writhed beneath her.

"Too much...Lex..." The third wave crashed into her with a silent scream. She didn't know how much farther she could arch off the bed. The pleasure was almost too much, making her go cross-eyed slightly.

Lexa slowed down her fingers, letting Clarke come down. She watched Clarke's back make its way back to the bed. She pulled her fingers out of Clarke and popped them into her mouth as she undid the cuffs. She pulled Clarke in close to her and held her tight.


	41. Chapter 41

**Previously:**

"Don't stop, Clarke. You've got a third one coming." She repeated the process with the other clamp, swirling and flicking the pain away after she removed the clamp. She smiled as Clarke writhed beneath her.

"Too much...Lex..." The third wave crashed into her with a silent scream. She didn't know how much farther she could arch off the bed. The pleasure was almost too much, making her go cross-eyed slightly.

Lexa slowed down her fingers, letting Clarke come down. She watched Clarke's back make its way back to the bed. She pulled her fingers out of Clarke and popped them into her mouth as she undid the cuffs. She pulled Clarke in close to her and held her tight.

~

"Shit..." Clarke breathed out slowly, her vision returning to normal. It must have been the clamps on her nipples that made these more intense than normal.

"Fun to take a little trip into sub-space isn't it? How you feeling love?" Lexa slowly ran her fingers through Clarke's hair, and kissed her forehead, aiming to stay away from overly sensitive areas.

"Shit..." Clarke tried but couldn't get any words out other than the expletive. She smiled slightly, the blissful feeling still floating around in her body.

Lexa smiled and kept Clarke close. "Come back to me, love. Please?"

"Alright...I guess..." Clarke closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"See why I don't want to come back sometimes?" Lexa laughed softly.

"Completely understandable. You stay there as long as you like, as long as I get the same promise."

"Mm, ever the bargainer. Alright Clarke, fair enough." She kissed her forehead again.

"Good. Now let's do that again so I can go back." Clarke grinned, looking up at the girl.

Lexa laughed, "I thought you'd never ask." She pulled Clarke on top of her and in for a kiss.

Clarke smiled into the kiss, her hands cupping Lexa's face.

Lexa's hands tickled Clarke's sides gently as she continued the kiss. As Clarke squirmed on top of her, her wetness spread across Lexa's body. It had Lexa moaning into Clarke's mouth.

Clarke couldn't hold back the laugh. "Lex! Stop it!"

"What? And lose the chance to see your eyes light up the way they do when you laugh? Hell no!" Her fingers kept their wicked dance across Clarke's sides.

"No! Stop it or I'll have to restrain you!" Clarke laughs were louder now as she tried to squirm away from the girl.

"Restraining me kind of limits the abilities of these talented fingers to send you into oblivion!" Even still Lexa let up a bit on the tickling.

"Then do that instead!" Clarke was gasping for air as she finally got a break.

"Oh I'm sorry... you mean... this?" Lexa slipped two fingers back into Clarke all at once.

"Shit! Yes like that." Clarke's head rolled forward onto Lexa's shoulder, her eyes shut.

Lexa pulled them out again, "Eh... I don't think you want it enough. Beg..."

"Please, Lex...put them back..." Clarke writhed on the bed, her hips bucking up.

Lexa licked her fingers clean and pulled them out of her mouth with a pop. She shook her head. "Beg, Clarke. I want to hear how badly you want it."

"Please! Lex, please fuck me with those magic fingers!"

"Getting...Warmer..." Lexa flicked one of Clarke's nipples and then let her hand slide down her body. Her thumb rested right over Clarke's clit, not moving, barely applying pressure. "Let's give you some incentive."

"Fuck! Lex _please_! _Please_ fuck me!" Clarke was aching as she pressed herself down against the girl, trying to buck her hips to find any source of friction.

"Much better," Lexa let three fingers slide into Clarke, curling deeply.

Clarke hissed at the sudden intrusion but then moaned at the feeling of being filled by Lexa's fingers.

Lexa looked up at Clarke, "Ride my fingers, love." Her eyes narrowed, challenging Clarke.

Clarke's hips rocked forward, then back on the girl's fingers.

Lexa bit her lip watching Clarke. She could feel herself getting wetter from the sight, but that wasn't important. She let her thumb press against Clarke's clit.

"Fuck Lex...I'm close already." Clarke's rocking increased, each time Lexa's fingers curling into that spot deep inside her.

"Send yourself over the edge..." Lexa was hungrily watching her, it was debatable who wanted Clarke to cum more.

Clarke fell back over the edge with another silent cry, her hips rocking faster. She wasn't in that gray area just yet but one more time over the edge and she was sure she would be.

Lexa took over as Clarke's movements fell out of sync. Her fingers were still curling against Clarke and her thumb was still circling her clit.

"Shit Lex..." Clarke tumbled into another orgasm quickly, her body shuddering on top of the girl's. Her eyelids closed as she felt herself heading back into that gray space.

Lexa used her other arm to keep Clarke on balance as she slid through her legs. She wrapped her lips around Clarke's clit and then raked her teeth over it lightly.

Clarke thought firecrackers were exploding before her eyelids. She collapsed on the bed, her head spinning.

Lexa laughed coaxing Clarke though the last of the third orgasm, Clarke had fallen over above her. She slipped out from underneath Clarke and wrapped her up in her arms. "Clarke?" She whispered softly in her ear.

"Shhhhh." Clarke's eyes were still closed as she felt like her body was floating above the bed. Everything felt so good as she laid slumped over on the bed wrapped in Lexa's arms

Lexa placed her hands on either side Clarke's face. She ran her fingers through Clarke's hair trying to softly ground her and slowly bring her back. She kissed Clarke's forehead, "I love you."

Clarke felt every touch and whisper but she still felt like she was flying. Very slowly she was coming back down but she wasn't going to rush it.

"Hey..." Lexa's voice was hushed, not trying to rush Clarke back. "Don't leave me alone for too long. I'll be lonely..." She kissed over each of Clarke's eyes, and each of her cheeks.

A small hint of a smile played at Clarke's face as she slowly came back down. She let out a hum of content as she slowly opened her eyes.

She kissed Clarke's nose. "Ah there's the pretty smile I love so much." She kissed right over Clarke's smile. "Welcome back, love!"

"So soon? Damn..." Clarke was mumbling against the bed but the smile stayed on her face as she slowly turned onto her side, looking at the girl

Lexa smiled back at her. "Come here..." She said softly with her arms open.

Clarke slowly crawled into her arms, collapsing against the girl's body. "Mm, so warm..."

"Mhmm, that was really fucking hot." She kept running her fingers through Clarke's hair, the feeling of her body cuddled up against her was enough to have Lexa ready to grind up against Clarke's thigh.

"Remind me to do that to you later...once I can feel my body again." Clarke chuckled, snuggling in closer.

"Mm," Lexa raised her eyebrows. "Take your time love. No rush. Enjoy." She squeezed Clarke in tight.

"Oh I am enjoying this." Clarke finally turned her head to look up at her fiancée. "So...those snacks?"

"Mhmm... Popcorn, chips? What do you want?" Lexa laughed softly.

"Food. And something to drink."

"Let me go over to the desk..." Lexa stood up and walked across the room. She grabbed the food and the alcohol and brought it back to the bed. "Vodka my love?" She thrust the bottle out to Clarke.

"You know me so well." Clarke managed to prop herself up against the headboard and pop open the bottle, taking a swig.

She opened her bottle of tequila and took a swig too. "Of course I do!" She sat cross legged in the middle of the bed and blew Clarke a kiss.

Clarke smiled, grabbing the popcorn from her. "I am never pulling you back early from the feeling."

"Ah, so she finally understands!" Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Mm, yeah." Clarke gently kicked her and took another swig.

"Hey! Watch it!!" Lexa took another swig and kicked her back with equal force.

"Ow! I wasn't trying to really kick you, only nudge you." Clarke jokingly rubbed her leg.

"Oh sure you were!" Lexa rubbed her own leg. She grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Meanie." Clarke pouted, crossing her arms.

Lexa pushed the popcorn and tequila aside and climbed on top of Clarke. "I'm mean now?" She sniffed and pouted. "But, I love you!"

"Yeah, I love you too, but you were mean! Maybe I should punish you..."

Lexa's jaw dropped. It had been weeks since her last real punishment now. "Fuck... Daddy! I'm sorry!"

"Mm, I don't know how sorry you actually are?" A smirk creeped its way onto Clarke's face as she put the alcohol and popcorn on the desk.

Lexa's face fell rather quickly. "I was trying to joke, not be mean daddy!" She gulped. "I really am sorry daddy."

"Well, maybe I'll give you a light punishment instead..." Clarke pretended to think for a second.

Lexa chewed on her bottom lip, unsure of what to do. "Please, daddy?"

"No spanking...maybe our little vibe friend instead..."

Lexa shivered. "At least I'll be able to sit through my 9 AM class tomorrow."

"Let's hope you can after I'm done with you..." Clarke smiled, remembering the last punishment she had dealt out.

Lexa's breath was already starting to hitch with the anticipation. "Clarke..."

"Stand up. Grab out the vibe and the second pair of handcuffs. And the rope too, while you're at it."

Lexa whimpered, her bottom lip sticking out. "Do I have to, daddy?"

"Don't worry baby girl, daddy's gonna take good care of you. Just get the things I asked for." Clarke leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, nipping at her bottom lip.

Lexa went to stand up from the bed, her legs heavy as she dug through the toy box, collecting what Clarke wanted. She turned around placed it all on the bed, her knees shaking a little bit as she stayed standing in front of Clarke.

"Now slide your vibe in and go sit in the other desk chair. The wooden one with the arms. Make sure the cushions are comfy enough for you."

Lexa stared at her, jaw dropped. She didn't move, her feet were stuck.

"What's wrong baby girl? I thought my instructions were clear."

"They were clear, but my feet won't move, daddy." Lexa gulped.

"Need some help?" Clarke stood, grabbing the vibe and scooping the collar up off the nightstand. She walked over and stood in front of Lexa, raising an eyebrow while bringing the collar up.

Lexa nodded, took a deep breath and grabbed the collar. She brought it up to her neck and turned around to let Clarke close it.

After slipping the latch into place, Clarke popped the vibe in her mouth for a quick second before stepping up to Lexa and reaching down, her hand quickly running through the folds.

Lexa shivered, her head dropping, but her eyes are meeting Clarke's still. Her breathing was getting heavier, her chest rising higher with each inhale.

Clarke waited until Lexa was wet enough and then slid the vibe inside her, pulling her hand away. "Sit down, arms on the armrest and legs spread."

Lexa still didn't want to move. Her knees collapsed, rather than bent and she landed in the chair. She gulped looking up at Clarke, still unable to say anything.

"Lex, are you okay?" Clarke crouched down, concern on her face as she brought one hand up to cup the girl's cheek. She knew if there was anything wrong that she would end this immediately.

She gulped, "I'm okay. It's just been awhile... And this is a little too reminiscent of what I did to you last weekend..."

"Ah, the study incentives? This is a bit different than that. Remember you can stop this at any time..." Clarke nodded, looking straight in her eyes as she spoke.

Lexa met her eyes equally, "I'm not calling yellow, Clarke. I promise I will if I need to..." Her eyes veered away from Clarke's as she gulped again.

"Just remember okay?" Clarke nodded and went back to the bed and grabbed the cuffs and rope, coming back over. She took one set of cuffs and secured one to Lexa's wrist, then took the other cuff and went under the armrest and also cuffed that one to her wrist. She repeated that on the other wrist, sitting back a moment.

The vibe wasn't on, but it was pressing against her g-spot, making her twitch. She looked up at Clarke, biting her lip. "Daddy..."

"Yes baby girl?" Clarke took the ropes and spread Lexa's knees apart, using small pieces to tie each knee to the bottom of the armrest and each ankle to a leg.

"Just the anticipation..." Her lip was quivering. Out of habit she pulled on the bonds, testing how tight Clarke had made them.

"I know baby girl. Ready? You don't have to ask permission to cum at all, alright?" Clarke stood and grabbed the remote, sitting down in her more comfortable chair.

Lexa looked at her and nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Clarke flipped on the vibe at its highest setting then set the remote down and picked up the popcorn.

Lexa's head fell back and she shook. The vibe skyrocketed her up, her hips rocking of their own accord in the chair. She hadn't realized how on edge she was from everything she had done to Clarke earlier.

Clarke smirked as she took a handful of popcorn. "You know, I have more reading to do. Maybe I can get it done while you're having fun in your chair."

Lexa panted as the first orgasm hit her. "Claaaarke. Did.... it..." The first one rolled right into a second. " _Fuuuuck_. Full blast? _REALLY_!"

"Yes, full blast. Now try and keep quiet so I can read." Clarke pulled out her textbook and opened it up, looking down at the page.

"You're seriously sitting there eating popcorn and trying to read?" Lexa gaped at her. A sheen of sweat broke out across her forehead. She couldn't help but squirm in the chair, her arms making the cuffs rattle. The chair shifted an inch forward towards Clarke as Lexa rolled into her third.

"Yep." Clarke popped the 'p' for emphasis as her eyes never left the page. "You're not doing a very good job at the quiet part. Do I have to gag you?"

Lexa's head snapped up to look at Clarke, her eyes narrowed, even as her core was pulsing and she was soaking the chair. " _Don't you fucking dare._ "

"Then shut your mouth and I won't have to." A smirk played along Clarke's face as she flipped the page and popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Lexa was headed towards a fourth as she grimaced at Clarke. But as she fell over the edge she couldn't help but moan.

"Now _those_ sounds I like to hear. How are you holding up?"

"How many did I make it through 3 weeks ago?" Lexa's eyes were shut as the fourth rocked through her.

"I think it was 9, but that was over the course of what? 2 hours?" Clarke flipped the page again.

Lexa tried to focus on anything other than the vibe and the urge she had to rock her hips against the cushion of the chair for friction. "Yeah... not 20 minutes..."

"Exactly. Which is why this is much more fun. Don't worry, we're gonna change this up in a few.”

"It's not my fault it's hot making you cum all over my fingers..." Lexa huffed through the end of the fourth which had lasted longer than the rest and rolled into a fifth.

"I know." Clarke flipped another page, studying a flow chart while opening the vodka and taking a swig.

" _Fuuuuck, please daddy!_ " Lexa had tears streaming down her face as the fifth orgasm rocked her through her core.

"Please what baby girl?" Clarke glanced up, watching her carefully.

Lexa practically screamed when the sixth started to roll through her. Her head fell back again as she writhed in the chair. Too many, too fast had her clear in sub-space and not coming back. She had no idea what she was saying, but she hoped she had managed to get "Yellow," out of her mouth before her world started to go black from pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cliffhanger never hurt anybody right?
> 
> -CeSelle29


	42. Chapter 42

Clarke jumped up and immediately turned the vibe off, crouching in front of Lexa. "Lex...you there? Still with me or...?" She gently rubbed the girl's leg, hoping contact would help her.

She could hear Clarke, but couldn't get her eyes open. She could register that the vibe was off and managed to relax a bit, knowing even if she hadn't managed to get the word out, Clarke had realized what was happening. She tried to focus on breathing, and she realized her hands were still death gripping the armrests.

"Just relax Lex okay? Everything's going to be okay." Clarke knew she was off in her own world right now but was still speaking to Lexa, her hands gently rubbing the skin.

Lexa finally let out a long exhale, falling forward towards the sound of Clarke's voice. Her breath was still getting caught in her throat every few inhales, but she was slowing down. Her fingers relaxed and behind her eyelids flooded with color again.

"You coming back to me Lex? I'm getting kinda lonely here without you." Clarke saw the small movements, knowing Lexa was almost there.

Her whole body felt warm, but exhausted. She was finally able to find her voice, even though it was quiet, "Mhmm, I'm here Clarke. Don't go..."

"Of course not. I'm right here Lex. I got you." Clarke smiled, knowing that she was alright and coming back to Earth slowly.

She opened her eyes slowly and focused on her fiancée's eyes. "Hey..."

"Hi...enjoy your trip?" Clarke kept rubbing her thigh gently, soothing the skin with her touch.

"Six in a row without a breather might be a bit much..." She chuckled a little as she smiled. If she could have been she would have been pressing into Clarke's touch, but her bonds didn't allow for that much movement.

"How about a small break then we change things up a bit?"

Lexa nodded. "Can I have a kiss?"

"Alright, but the restraints stay on for now, okay?" Clarke leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Lexa's lips.

"Mhmm," Lexa sank back in the chair as much as the ropes and cuffs would allow.

"Need a drink? Anything?"

"Yeah, just water?" Her throat was dry from all the panting.

"Alright, water it is." Clarke stood up and grabbed the empty glass from the desk and went into the bathroom, filling it up and coming back, holding it up to her lips.

She took a few gulps gratefully and thanked Clarke.

Clarke went back over to the toy box. "Which dildo should I use baby girl? Which one it your favorite?"

Lexa smiled, "The one I fucked you with last week."

"Alright. That one it is." Clarke pulled it out along with the wand and set them down on the bed.

Lexa's eyes followed Clarke as she moved around the room. She saw the wand and gaped at Clarke.

"Round 2 will be a lot of fun, don't you think?"

"I just had six orgasms in a row! How many more are you thinking I'm having?" Lexa had to ask. She knew she was walking the thin line for sass, especially for during a supposed punishment.

"Are you questioning my decision?" Clarke cocked an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lexa was suddenly keenly aware of the collar around her neck as she shook her head.

"Good. Enjoy your break for now."

Lexa was still trying to relax in the chair. Watching Clarke had her on edge though, and not necessarily the fun kind of edge. She was also growing more and more aware of just how much she had soaked through the chair cushion in six orgasms.

"Let me know when you're ready." Clarke walked back to her own chair and sat, pulling the textbook back out.

"I find it incredible that I'm finally getting you to do your homework..." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Well now you know what it takes." Clarke smiled as her eyes scanned the page.

"Clearly..." Lexa sighed. She waited a minute to watch Clarke reading and then sighed again. "Okay... I'm ready, daddy."

"Alright." Clarke walked back over and untied her legs. She then unlocked one cuff on each wrist and stepped back. "Stand up as much as you can for me."

Lexa tried to stand up, she was shaking, but made it to standing. Barely. She reached out for Clarke for balance.

Clarke held out her arm for Lexa to grab onto to steady herself. "Doing okay?"

Lexa took ahold of it standing up a little straighter, "Mhmm."

"Think you can stand on your own while I set up? And you can take the vibe out too."

"Yeah, I think so..." Lexa let go of Clarke and reached between her legs, pulling the vibe out. She looked at Clarke before she popped it in her mouth.

Clarke winked then walked back to the bed, grabbing the dildo and wand. She placed the dildo on the chair and taped it in place. "Sit back down for me."

Lexa swore she felt herself dripping down her legs. "Wait? Really?"

"Yes really. Take a seat." Clarke grabbed the tape and the wand again.

Lexa stepped back towards the chair and her hands went back to death gripping the armrests again. She sat down, the dildo sliding all the way into her and bottoming out as she finally made it into the chair.

Clarke smiled and stepped up. "Feels good?" She secured the cuffs and ropes again before placing the wand down and taping it to the chair.

Lexa watched the wand between her legs and almost drooled. "Fuck Clarke... Do I get an explanation this time or are you going to crank that thing on and walk away?"

"I think cranking it on all the way and leaving it is working wonders." Clarke flipped it on and turned it up, going back to her chair.

" _Claaaaaarke_." When Lexa tried to move back from the wand that just made the dildo slide inside her. " _Fuuuuuuck_!"

"Have fun love." Clarke picked up her textbook and started reading again.

Lexa focused on how good the wand felt and tried to slow down the inevitable. When the first of what would surely be a new long wave of orgasms hit, she bit her lip and whined out her moan.

Clarke smiled as she flipped the page, listening to the sounds of Lexa struggling in the chair.

Lexa couldn't decide if she wanted more or wanted it to stop. To pull up from the wand sent her riding the dildo, and the second wave came on as quickly as the first. Her mouth was open, eyes closed as she fell over and moaned out Clarke's name.

Clarke glanced up and watched Lexa fall over the edge again, smiling to herself.

Lexa finally gave in and started riding the toys. She thought it would be better to bring herself over the edge, rather than fight against it. She circled her hips grinding against the wand and shook her way through the third.

"Now someone's enjoying herself." Clarke smiled.

But after 3 in a row Lexa was feeling too sensitive. Her hands gripped the arm rests again and she tried to hold herself up away from the wand, trying to catch her breath.

"What? Too much?" Clarke closed the textbook and watched her.

"So... Sensitive." Lexa couldn't hold herself up any longer. She had to lower herself, filling herself completely and crashing against the wand. " _Fuuuuuck_."

Clarke put the book aside and carefully watched her to make sure she was okay. As much as she enjoyed watching Lexa like this, she knew exactly when she should stop.

The fourth orgasm felt like a roller coaster, as she pushed past being overly sensitive and went falling over the edge again. It had Lexa starting to see stars and she let her eyes close as she rode the waves, her hips still circling.

"Feeling okay baby girl?" Clarke sat forward, hands within reach of the vibe.

"That's... Four... _fuuuuck_ daddy..." It was more of drawn out moan as Lexa kept riding the toys. "Fifth... Starting." Her eyes were still closed, head back and mouth opened in an O as she panted, whined and nearly squealed.

"Just keep it going baby girl, you look _sooo_ hot right now."

Lexa could hardly hear Clarke. The fifth orgasm had her heading back into sub space rather quickly, spiraling back up faster than before. She couldn't tell if she was still rocking her own hips or if the wand was just building her back up.

"Lex? You there?" Clarke turned the vibe down a bit.

Lexa floating, heading towards a sixth. She had no idea how close Clarke actually was, her entire world has narrowed to her core.

Clarke was unsure whether to pull the girl off everything or let her ride it out. The lack of response worried her. "Lex, if you can hear me let me know."

She fell forward as the sixth rolled through her. She thought she felt something on her shoulders, "Clarke?"

Clarke flipped off the vibe and leaned in closer, reaching out to steady her. "I'm right here Lex..."

"Mmmm, do I have to come back?" Her breaths were steadying, her body relaxing despite the bonds from the lack of stimulation from the wand.

"Nope. Stay as long as you want." Clarke unlocked both sets of cuffs and untied the ropes before pushing her back in the seat.

Lexa was ready to slide right out of the chair. "Clarke... Bed?"

"Yes love." She stood and gently picked up the girl, laying her in bed and pulling the covers up around her.

Lexa hummed at the feeling of the soft bed, such a shock after the stark, barely cushioned chair. Her eyes were still closed as she rolled on her side and into a ball.

Clarke smiled and laid down behind her, an arm wrapping around the girl.

Slowly coming around now, Lexa's next question was "What time is it?" She still hadn't opened her eyes, but she was becoming more and more aware of her surroundings. Even Clarke's arm around her finally registered in her brain, the comfort it brought, the sense of grounding she felt from it helping her want to come back to the love of her life.

"I don't know...mid-afternoon maybe?" Clarke nuzzled her face into Lexa's hair, breathing in deeply.

"You mean to tell me I can't go to sleep? Damn, twelve orgasms really messes with your sense of time." Lexa finally opened her eyes and slowly looked back at her fiancée.

"You can go to sleep any time you want to love. I don't mind at all." Clarke smiled and kissed her shoulder.

Lexa smiled, she rolled over in Clarke's arms and kissed Clarke. "Stay until I'm asleep?"

"Of course. I may leave and go do some stuff around the house once you do, but I'll be around."

Lexa nuzzled into her and closed her eyes again. "I love you, Clarke."

"I love you too Lex. So much." Clarke smiled and watched the girl slowly drift asleep next to her. Once she was sure she was out, Clarke stood and got dressed quickly, heading downstairs.

Raven looked up as the kitchen door swung open. "Hey Clarke. How's your Sunday going? Where's Lexa?"

"Asleep. Apparently 12 in a row makes her 'tired,'" Clarke joked as she laughed and opened up the fridge.

"TWELVE? Okay that has to be a record... even for you two." Raven laughed. She was busy making grilled cheese sandwiches for her and Anya.

"I don't keep track...while you're at it, wanna throw one on for me?" Clarke nodded toward the pan.

"Only if you get yours and one for Lexa together. She could probably use some sustenance. I'll cook them up for you." Raven picked up a spatula and flipped the sandwiches on the griddle.

"Alright fine." Clarke grabbed the bread, butter and cheese and started assembling the sandwiches. "Did Harper finish up with all the rush stuff?"

"Last I heard from her, she was almost done. Send her a text if you're worried..." Raven kept one eye on the griddle and kept checking on Clarke. "Okay you're destroying the bread Clarke! How many times do I have to tell you, light spread! Don't press!" She snagged the bread and finished buttering it.

Clarke put her hands up in defense. "Fine! This is why you're the unofficial cook around here."

"I'm just saying, you need bread to have a sandwich... you can't destroy the bread before you even eat it!" Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm not moving in with you and Lexa to cook for you two when you're married. You'd better learn how to make a decent grilled cheese... All these years Clarke and you still don't know. I started making grilled cheese for you in middle school!"

"I can make grilled cheese just fine! Mine's just a little flatter." Clarke shrugged and laughed.

"Because you destroy the bread! What did it do to you Wanheda? Huh?" Raven pulled the first two sandwiches from the griddle and plated them. "Anya... grilled cheese!" She called out in the direction of the living room.

"Anya, please control your girlfriend too. She's about to rip my head off over bread."

Anya laughed as she walked into the kitchen. "Sorry Wanheda, can't help you there."

"I'm just saying... you should know how to butter bread! It's a basic skill!" Raven handed the slices back to Clarke. "Now assemble!"

"I know how to thank you very much. It's not perfect but it works." Clarke took the bread and made the sandwiches as Anya grabbed hers and sat up on the counter, taking a bite.

"Toss them on the griddle and I'll finish them then." Raven pecked Anya's cheek and took a bite of her own sandwich.

Clarke placed them down and then stepped away from the griddle. "There, did I do that right?"

"I mean, I would have placed them perpendicular to the lines on the griddle," Raven started, "I'm kidding!" She held her hands up and snorted.

"Fuck off would you?" Clarke punched her arm gently and grinned.

"I've known you forever, Clarke... I think I'm allowed to pick on you." Raven took another bite of her sandwich. She turned back to Anya, "Tomato soup? Yeah? Let me see if we have any..." She hopped off the counter and started rummaging through cabinets.

"You don't have to be such a dick though." Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

"You call it being a dick, I call it trying to teach my best friend valuable life lessons..." Raven held a can of soup up victoriously and grabbed a pot. After getting it started on the stovetop, she flipped the other two sandwiches. "Plus you totally love me."

"Sure I do..." Clarke let a smile turn one corner of her mouth up as she waited, watching Raven in her element.

"If you don't... Anya and I can easily eat these two sandwiches..." Raven turned, leaning against the counter and crossed her arms.

"You don't want an angry Heda do you?" Clarke smirked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'd make one for her as soon as you stormed off to complain to her..."

"Well fuck you too." Clarke laughed, pretending to flip her off.

"All I'm hearing is 'Of course Raven, I love you! Thank you so much for making me and my fiancée lunch!'" Raven bopped the back of Clarke's head lightly and laughed. Then she turned back to the stove, plated the other two sandwiches and stirred the soup.

"That's exactly what that means dumbass." Clarke shook her head, grabbing the plate and waiting for the soup. "Can you just throw ours in a mug? It'll be easier to carry."

Raven reached up into the cabinet and pulled out 2 mugs and 2 bowls. She ladled out the soup and put Clarke's two mugs out in front of her. "Alright, go take care of your girl. I'm already feeding mine." She leaned over and pecked Anya's cheek.

"Alright. You two behave down here, you can have your fun when you get back upstairs." Clarke carefully carried everything upstairs and back into the room.

Lexa was still passed out, curled up in a ball with her hands tucked under her head, facing the door.

Clarke smiled as she placed the plate and mugs on the desk and climbed under the covers, curling around Lexa and holding her close to her chest.

Lexa sleepily snuggled into Clarke. She was already dreaming about Clarke holding her, now it felt real. Her hands moved to touch where felt arms wrapped around her waist and sighed in her sleep.

Clarke nuzzled her face in against the girl's hair, breathing in deeply.

Lexa squeezed Clarke's one hand and realized she wasn't dreaming, she slowly woke up. "You're back?"

"Yes, and I brought food." Clarke smiled as she pulled away from the girl slightly.

"Food? You mean I can't just exist on you?" She still hadn't opened her eyes and she sulked when Clarke pulled away. "Don't go! Stay here."

"I'm staying don't worry, but the grilled cheese is getting cold. And you need more than just me."

Lexa grumbled, clearly disappointed that she could not only exist on Clarke and tried to sit up. "You said grilled cheese?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"With tomato soup. On the desk. Courtesy of one Miss Reyes." Clarke smiled and sat up, grabbing the plate and one mug.

Lexa snagged the mug away from Clarke and sipped the soup. "Ow, that's still hot." She brought the mug down, holding it just below her chin with both hands.

"Here, sandwich too." Clarke grabbed her own mug and offered the plate to Lexa.

"What? She didn't cut the sandwiches on the diagonal? What is wrong with her?" Lexa laughed and picked up a sandwich and tried to dip it in the mug, the toasted bread colliding with it.

"I bet there's a butter knife on the desk to cut it with." Clarke reached over and searched for a second before grabbing the knife.

"How long has that been there?" Lexa pulled her sandwich away from Clarke.

"That's a very good question." Clarke cut her sandwich and offered the plate to Lexa to cut hers.

Lexa took a bite out of the side of the sandwich and then successfully dunked it in her mug. She eyed Clarke suspiciously.

Clarke dunked her first half in with ease and took a bite, smiling at Lexa.

"Nope, still not going anywhere near that thing!" Lexa munched on her sandwich and kept sipping her soup. "So 9 AM class again tomorrow. You waking up with me again to drive me over?"

"If you'd like me to." Clarke chewed and swallowed, watching her.

"Please? You can come home and go back to sleep, but I've been really loving having the ride to class each week." Lexa looked over at her with puppy dog eyes, pouting just a little bit.

"Fiiiiine." Clarke laughed, knowing that she would've given her a ride even if Lexa didn't beg.

"Yay!" Lexa smiled and went back to sipping her soup. "Wanna put a movie on?"

"Sure, why not. Watch a little something before we end up falling asleep again."

"Mhmm! Something silly, you choose though." Lexa put her sandwich down on the plate and her mug down on the nightstand temporarily and grabbed the laptop. She pulled up Netflix and passed it to Clarke.

Clarke searched through and pulled up a movie, placing the laptop down and turning the volume up.

Lexa picked up her sandwich and rested her head on Clarke's shoulder. She kept munching as she snuggled in a little closer to her fiancée.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence and blood ahead. Things are going to be rough for the next few chapters. 
> 
> CeSelle29

Lexa was sitting in class, mostly zoning out as the rest of the class was debating. She was only focusing on the clock as it ticked down the last five minutes before she got to see Clarke. They were meeting for lunch as usual on Mondays. As Lexa stared, she tapped her foot impatiently.

Clarke had just rolled out of bed, shuffling towards the bathroom with phone in hand. She plugged it into her speaker before hopping in the shower, music blaring out.

The clock hands finally reached the top of the clock together. Lexa's professor helped wrap up the debate and before too long Lexa was collecting her things and headed out the classroom door.

Right outside the room was Bellamy and one of his friends Murphy. The professor had cancelled the class Bellamy TA'ed in so he had stopped for a break, coincidentally right outside Lexa's room. He was mid-sentence when he saw the brunette walk out. Nudging Murphy slightly, he stood up and walked over to where she was leaning against the wall, about to text Clarke. "Well look who we have here...and no Princess here with you either."

Lexa froze, squared her shoulders and her jaw twitched as she gritted her teeth. She pushed past Bellamy and his lackey, "Leave me alone, Blake." She pulled out her phone and sent Clarke a quick text 'SOS BB humanities building - 5,' as she headed towards the exit.

"Come on, there's no reason to be rude. Let's just talk instead?" Bellamy stepped in front of her, blocking her path toward the exit.

Clarke had just exited the shower and was about to text Lexa when the message came through. She had to read it twice to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. She couldn't remember getting dressed or ending up in the jeep, but she could feel the anger boiling inside her as she called Raven.

"Talk? I don't think so Bellamy. Get out of my way. Please." She rolled her eyes and tried to push past him again.

Raven answered her phone on the second ring, "Yo, Wanheda what's up?"

"What's wrong? Scared without your big bad girlfriend here...baby girl?" Bellamy cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her response as he stood unmoving.

"Humanities building. Now. Blake cornered Lexa." Clarke gritted her teeth as she sped down the street to the parking lot closest to the building.

Lexa was fuming, "Don't you dare. Look, why don't you go hit on somebody that shares your sexuality. There are plenty of pathetic girls who need an A in humanities..." She stared straight into Bellamy's eyes, rising up on her toes to get as even as possible with him.

"Maybe I don't want them. Maybe I want you instead..." Bellamy leaned in closer, not fazed by the attempts at intimidation. He slowly backed her into the wall, one hand bracing himself on the wall next to her head.

Raven was tearing back to the lecture hall from the bathroom. She ran in collected her things and tore back out, leaving the building. "Already on my way. I'll be there."

"Hurry. I may actually kill him this time." Clarke squealed into the spot and jumped out, running inside and bolting toward the staircase, pushing confused students out of the way. She didn’t care what happened to the rest of them, she only wanted to get to Lexa quickly.

Lexa tried to push past Bellamy before her back hit the wall. She tried to duck to get away from him and her attempts were blocked. "I am not interested. Back off Bellamy!" She gulped when his hand landed next to her head.

Raven was sprinting across campus. It could only took a few minutes for her to get from the sciences building across campus to the humanities building. Her vision was going red.

"Come on, you can't seriously say that. Why her instead of me?" Bellamy used his knuckle to tilt Lexa's chin up to face him, his face incredibly close to hers.

Lexa tilted her head away from his hand, and spat at him... _Where the hell is the Clarke?_ She thought as she started to panic. "More than a thousand fucking reasons, Blake! Leave. Me. Alone!" Her voice was getting louder, she was praying Clarke was somewhere and could hear her.

Clarke stopped at the bottom of the stairs, slightly cursing herself for not paying much attention to cardio. _Fuck it_ , she thought as she bolted up the stairs toward the 5th floor.

“Now that wasn’t very nice.” Bellamy wiped the spot off his face and looked back at Lexa. His free hand grabbed her hip and pulled her flush against him. “Why do you keep trying to fight? I’m not trying to hurt you.”

Raven was hurdling over people on the quad and shouts of “Hey!” “Watch it!” “WHAT THE FUCK?” rang out behind her. She didn’t bother apologizing.

“Get your hands off of me! What the fuck, Bellamy? NO!” Lexa started to lift her foot off the ground, her knee headed to give Bellamy something to think about.

Clarke turned down the hall where she saw Bellamy had trapped Lexa against the wall. She could see his hand near her face and the other on her hip, pulling her body up against his. The fact that he thought it was okay to even _touch_ her had Clarke’s entire vision going red. "BLAKE!!" Clarke bolted down the hall and threw her shoulder down, tackling him. Her fist reared up and made contact with his cheek, throwing his head to the side.

Lexa heard the sound of Clarke and Bellamy hitting the floor, but everything was moving too slowly. She couldn't move, she couldn't react. She was stuck, Clarke was pounding on Bellamy, a TA and she couldn't move.

Raven threw open the door of the humanities building and ran for the stairs. She made it up to the 5th floor and screamed, "BLAKE! CLARKE! LEXA!" She turned the corner, found them and sprinted towards them.

Clarke's fist made contact several times with Bellamy's face, her brain not in control anymore. She remembered Bellamy managing to hit her in the lip, the metallic taste of blood on her mouth as her lip split open. She couldn't even register the fact that Raven had entered and ran over to them.

Murphy was somehow caught in the middle of all this. Bellamy was on the ground getting demolished by Clarke and Raven was running toward them. He stepped in front of the girl, trying to protect Bellamy from getting hit by two at the same time.

"MURPHY LET ME THE HELL AT HIM!" Raven's fist met Murphy's stomach in hope of getting him out of her way.

Lexa was watching Clarke on top of Bellamy. She finally understood what was happening. She ran over and tried to pull Clarke off of Bellamy. "Clarke! He's not worth it!"

"Lexa stay back!" Clarke pulled away as her fist made contact with his nose, blood dripping out onto the floor.

Murphy doubled over from the hit, getting the wind knocked out of him. He fell to his knees as campus police ran onto the floor and over to the scene.

Lexa got behind Clarke and tried to pull her off of Bellamy again. "Clarke! Stop! Stop."

The few police that ran in eventually got the four of them separated, pushing Clarke off to one side as they radioed for an ambulance. Clarke struggled against Lexa for a second before stopping, breathing heavily. "I swear Blake, if you EVER touch her again-"

Lexa moved around to the front of Clarke. "Clarke! It's over! It's over!" She got right in her face, staring straight into her eyes. "RED." The safe word felt cold coming from her mouth, but it was the only way she could think of to break Clarke out of what she was feeling. She looked at Clarke's hand on her arm and pushed her away. She glared at Clarke. "It's over."

Raven was being shoved off to a corner opposite Murphy, less than pleased that she never got hands on Bellamy.

It took a moment for Clarke to compose herself, but when she looked back up she met the cold glare of green eyes. The safe word burned in her ears, all the way up into her brain. "Lex...are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Clarke!" Lexa kept backing away from Clarke, her hands coming to the sides of her head. Lexa stood still, facing away from Clarke for a moment. She reeled back around and got close to Clarke again. "I called RED on you, _not_ on him." There were tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as she glared at Clarke.

"What? Lex...what's wrong? Talk with me please." Clarke took a few steps forward toward her as the paramedics rushed in to help.

Lexa moved back again needing distance, the blood on Clarke's hands starting to make her feel sick. "What's wrong Clarke? I safe worded, in a public space, because I didn't feel _safe with you!_ " The tears were flowing freely now.

"What do you mean? Lex?" One of the paramedics came over to Clarke, pulling her away to help clean her up as one of the officers walked over to Lexa.

Lexa took a deep breath and got ready to talk to the officer. She wiped away the tears. She couldn't look at Clarke. "I'm really sorry officer, I just need a moment..." She made it to the hallway trash can and lost the contents of her stomach.

Clarke saw her run towards the trash and bend over it before an officer stepped in front of her to get a quick statement before they took her to the hospital. She nearly felt sick herself, watching Lexa avoid her.

Raven was glowering at Murphy as she gave her statement. She kept an eye on Clarke as she was led away from Lexa. Then she noticed Bellamy on the floor, her jaw dropped.

Lexa stood up and wiped her mouth, too disgusted already to care. She walked calmly back over to the officer and began her statement.

As paramedics worked, Bellamy laid there motionless. His nose was crooked and bleeding and his cheek and eye was swollen. One of two teeth had gotten knocked out of his mouth and were on the ground next to him. Paramedics lifted him onto a stretcher and wheeled him outside as they led Clarke out separately.

The officer in front of Lexa took down her statement then motioned for her to step outside so they could head to headquarters to sort out the situation.

Lexa watched Clarke be lead from the building. She gulped and shook her head, trying to keep herself from crying again.

Seeing Lexa not moving, Raven walked over and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey Lex...just breathe okay?"

Lexa's head was swimming with all the possibilities. There was no way this could end well. She looked up at Raven, and gulped again. "Rae..." It was a whimper.

"Hey, just calm down alright?" Raven pulled the girl into a tight hug, her hand caressing the back of the girl's head. "It's all over now, okay? We're gonna go with campus police and go talk to them and get everything sorted out, alright?"

Tears started to stream down Lexa's face as she let Raven continue to hold her in the hug. She tried to stop them but nothing was working. She pulled away from Raven and tried to wipe them away. She sniffed, "Let's just go..."

"Breathe, alright? Campus police are waiting for us. They want us to head down to the station for now." Raven wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders and led her down the hall and stairs and outside to her car.

Lexa's shoulders were shaking as she climbed in. Her head fell in her hands as she felt the world crashing in around her. Something felt cold against her face, she looked into her left hand and saw the simple band still wrapped around her ring finger. Lexa choked on her own tears as she thought of the blood that was surely all around the one on Clarke's hand now. _What the hell just happened?_

~

After a short ride, Clarke was sitting on a gurney in the ER, a nurse finishing cleaning off her lip and hand. The officer that had brought her over had left for the moment, telling Clarke that once she was ready they would have to head down to the station. As the nurse grabbed everything to leave, Abby walked into the bay.

"Clarke?" Abby rushed over to her daughter, "Has anyone other than the nurse been over to see you yet? What is going on, Clarke? What happened?"

"Yeah the doctor already checked in on me. You probably heard the rest already though." Clarke looked at her hands, now clean.

"You're still my daughter, Clarke. Tell me your side." Abby took Clarke's left hand, leaving the right one in her lap, taped over the knuckles. She squeezed, "From the looks of things you're lucky you didn't break your hand."

"He's been all over Lexa for weeks. Today he was _touching_ her. She texted me and I snapped and...yeah." Clarke sighed. "These will bruise over. They're still checking x-rays too. Might have broken one on my right hand."

Abby stared at her daughter in disbelief. "Clarke, he's over on the other side of the emergency room, getting a head CT to make sure you didn't do any permanent damage. Thankfully he's mostly passed the neurocheck. He definitely has a concussion. Why didn't you call campus police first? Who else did you get wrapped up in this mess? Where is Lexa?"

"I called Raven, but she didn't get into this. I was too angry to let anyone else handle this." Clarke stopped, looking at her mother. "Where is Lexa? She couldn't even look at me... I... I fucked this up..." Clarke stared off at the wall, the entire situation replaying in her head.

As Clarke's hand fell from Abby's, something cold brushed against her skin. She glanced down and saw the ring on Clarke's fourth finger. "Clarke, I'm sure she'll come around. Bellamy on the other hand, you're going to be lucky if he doesn't press charges. Clarke, you'll be damn lucky if you're not arrested overnight. I can't believe you right now. It's your senior year Clarke! You may have just ruined your last 3 years of work. You may not get your degree! If you have a record..." Abby's face was growing red with her anger as she stared at Clarke.

Clarke barely heard the words coming from her mother. Her mind was still on Lexa, the way she looked at her after she almost caved in Bellamy's face, the way she had called their safe word... "I lost it... I lost her..."

"You could lose a hell of a lot more Clarke!" Abby's tone was cold as she swallowed her anger. Even in her anger with Clarke she couldn't get her mind off that ring. _How long ago did that happen? Why wouldn't she tell me?_

"I can work back for the rest of that...but her I can't."

Abby shook her head, and sighed. "Of course you can Clarke. It's just going to take some time" _As though I’m any better than her right now though! I should probably mention… “_ Clarke…”

Someone burst into the ER, "WHERE IS HE? Excuse me, where is my brother? BELLAMY!"

Clarke's head snapped up at the voice. _Shit, Octavia_ , she thought as she saw the girl rush in.

Abby put her hand on Clarke's shoulder, "I'll go talk to her. You stay here until they read your X-rays and that officer comes back for you. Don't get yourself handcuffed to the damn gurney." Abby turned and headed off towards Bellamy and where Octavia was headed. _Now is definitely not the time to bring this all up. She'll tell you when she's ready. There might not be anything to tell in a few days anyway._ Abby groaned and braced herself for the next confrontation.


	44. Chapter 44

Octavia was rushing towards the area the nurse behind the desk had pointed to, desperate to find her brother. Getting a phone call from the police about Bellamy ending up in the hospital after a fight was not exactly the most comforting news. Her stomach was churning from all of the questions she had, the most important at this point being- _where the hell is he?_

"Octavia! I heard you yelling about Bellamy." Abby walked over to meet the girl at the desk. "Why don't we go into one of the rooms to talk in private, okay?"

"No Abby. I need to see him! Where is he?" She tried to push around Abby and run over to the bed where she thought Bellamy was supposed to be.

"Octavia please. You don't want to make a scene in the ER. Let's go talk and then I'll bring you to his room." Abby stood in her way and motioned to an empty room off to the side

Octavia sighed heavily, "Fine." She crossed her arms and rushed into the room. She waited for Abby to close the door. "Why are you here? Oh my god, its Clarke isn't it? She did this to him. That's why he's in trouble with the police. I'll kill her!" She watched Abby's face and when it started to fall to tried to rush back to the door.

"Let me explain what I know so far okay?" Abby detailed what had happened with the Lexa situation and Bellamy's injuries, all while blocking to door so Octavia couldn't run out.

Octavia didn't want to hear it. "Abby, shouldn't I be hearing this from the police? Not you?" She gritted her teeth, trying to let the anger she felt be the forward emotion and not the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"They'll tell you again once we go see your brother. He's a few rooms over. I'll go show you to the room." Abby opened the door and motioned for Octavia to step out.

Octavia stepped out the room, barely holding herself together and then followed Abby over to the room Bellamy was in. They stopped outside the door. "Abby..."

"Yes? What is it?" Abby had one hand on the girl's back.       

"You think he's going to lose his job?" Octavia bit the corner of her bottom lip, her worry taking over.

"I'm not sure. That will be up to the police and the dean. Don't worry about that right now, just go see him."

Octavia opened the door, "Bell, it's O... You awake?"

As the door opened, the officer in the room stepped out and headed down the hall. "O?" Bellamy cracked open his good eye and turned toward the door.

"Oh my god! Bell!" O ran over to the bed. "Holy shit! Just a concussion? Look at you! Sounds like you're lucky you don't need a glass jaw!"

"Yeah..." He smiled slightly, wincing.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that right?"

"I've always been an idiot O. You know that."

"What the hell were you thinking? How many times have I told you to leave her alone?" O had tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't decide who I'm more furious with, Clarke for whooping your ass or you for being stupid enough to instigate it!"

"I'm sorry O..." Bellamy coughed and winced again.

"Hell! I want to punch you too! You're jeopardizing your job you idiot! Going after a student! Even if she is a senior. That's fucking stupid Bell. PATHETIC!" Octavia turned her back to Bellamy, and tried to compose herself. "What the hell would Mom say?"

"I know I fucked up. You don't need to rub it in anymore." Bellamy turned away, looking at the wall.

Octavia headed for the door of his room, at the last second she turned back to face him. "The question is... How the fuck are you going to _fix it_?" She closed the door and stood in front of it for a minute before she tore off looking for Clarke.

Down the hall, the doctor finished bandaging Clarke's broken knuckles, explaining how to take care of them as Octavia stormed down the hall, passing the room and then backtracking. _Shit_... Clarke thought.

"Wanheda. What the fuck were you thinking?" Octavia charged into the room and stopped dead in front of Clarke, her fists and jaw clenched tightly.

"O, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I was trying to protect Lexa from your pervert of a brother." Clarke was sorry, but she felt attacked by the younger GP.

"You're barely even hurt Clarke! He looks like hell and what? All you've got is a busted lip and hand? His job is in danger! He's got a concussion!" Octavia took a few steps back, worried she would actually hit her president.

"I lost control. He _touched_ her. Backed her into a wall and trapped her there. What else was I supposed to do? _He_ put his job in danger by harassing Lexa. And he should be thankful it's only a concussion."

Octavia was growing more infuriated by the second. "You know what Clarke, fuck off. I can't even look at you right now!" She was about to lunge at Clarke when she felt two strong arms around her, holding her back.

"O, come on. Let's get you out of here." Lincoln had driven over after Raven texted him to find Octavia looking like she was about to kill Clarke. He gently pulled her out of the room and into the hall, trying to get her to calm down.

When O realized Lincoln had her, all the fight she had left fell away and she collapsed in his arms. She let him take her back to the room Abby had her in earlier and she curled up with him, waiting for more news on Bellamy.

~

After Lincoln had led O away, Clarke stood and left the room, meeting the officer in the lobby as instructed after signing herself out. They drove over to the station and headed inside, passing Raven on the way to a back room.

Raven was pacing. "Clarke! Oh my god, you're here. Okay... Murphy just got sent home. I'm waiting here for you and Lexa. I'll wait all night if I have to." She gulped, "We'll figure this out."

"She's still in there? Has she said anything," Clarke couldn't finish the sentence. She just shook her head. "Let me go figure this out first."

Raven watched Clarke as she was lead back into a questioning room. She sank back down into a chair, her head falling into her hands. She pulled out her phone and texted Anya, 'Might be in for a long night here. I'm so sorry, love.'

Lexa had left the room about an hour later and walked straight outside to get some fresh air. Clarke came out a half hour later and met Raven in the lobby. "They're trying to work something out with Bellamy now. The DA wants us to get a deal instead of pressing charges but from what I've heard, Lexa dropped her charges in favor of a restraining order. I think they said Bellamy lost his job for the semester but they'll review it next semester."

Raven stared at her best friend. She looked tired, bruised and tear stained. "Clarke, what are you gonna do? What about your presidency? What about your status at school?" Raven bit her lip and then pulled Clarke in for a hug. "At least you're not in overnight?"

"Not yet. If Bellamy presses charges I will be. We'll hopefully find out soon." Clarke sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "How's Lexa?"

"She hasn't said anything to me since we got in the car to come over here. She's barely looked at me." Raven let her head hang. "Anya has been texting me since I got my phone back. She's furious with me. Linc said the doctors told Octavia Bellamy doesn't have anything worse than the concussion, so at least there's that?"

"Yeah. She almost tore my head off at the hospital." Clarke stood as she saw the chief walk out of his office and into the waiting room.

Raven stood up, "Sir," falling out of her mouth automatically and came crashing back down into her seat.

The police chief turned to Clarke, "Ms. Griffin. We've been talking with Mr. Blake and we're prepared to offer you a deal... I'd still advise that you're in the presence of a lawyer when I offer this though."

"It's fine...if I need one I'll call one. What is the deal?" Clarke didn't look over at Raven, only worried about how much trouble she was in.

"Mr. Blake is prepared to not press assault charges against you, if he is compensated for his medical bills. In which case, after reviewing your statement I'd be prepared to let you go without giving you a record, just a very stern warning and leave you in the hands of your dean." The chief stood stiffly, his hands clasped behind his back, staring at Clarke.

"Of course...yeah. Yeah, sounds reasonable. Alright, it's a deal." Clarke swallowed thickly. She had forgotten all about the dean and how he would be involved.

"Alright, then I can let you go. After you sign off on some paperwork." The chief headed back to collect what he needed Clarke to sign off on and to grab her things.

"Raven, I'm gonna need a ride to the humanities building. My jeep's still over there." Clarke finally turned back to her friend.

"Of course, why do you think I was waiting for you and Lexa? I knew you'd both need a ride..." Raven watched Clarke look past her out the window of the waiting room, outside. "I'm sure it will be okay, Clarke."

"That look on her face...she hated me. She couldn't even look at me. What if I fucked this up? What if what I did ended us?"

"You guys just need to talk, I'm sure she'll be okay." Raven pulled Clarke in for a hug.

"We'll see." Clarke pulled away as the chief came back. She signed the papers and took her stuff back before walking back over to Raven. "Let's see how this goes..."

Raven nodded and headed towards the door, bringing Clarke with her.

Lexa was still outside, she was sitting on a bench. She was turning her cell phone over and over in her hands while she stared at the parking lot. Her eyes were still puffy from crying, which she had started again when she came outside, despite being convinced she had no tears left.

Clarke walked outside but stopped when she saw Lexa. She didn't know how Lexa would react to seeing her after the afternoon, so she stayed in place.

Lexa didn't look up but there was some blood on Clarke's sneaker from stepping in it in the humanities building earlier. She knew immediately Clarke and Raven had come outside. She slowly lifted her head and made eye contact with Clarke. "Well?"

"We cut a deal. I'm paying his bills, he isn't pressing charges." Clarke toyed at a rock with her shoe, wringing her hands in front of her

Lexa snapped her head over to Raven, "Can you drive me to the house? I need to collect some things and get my car."

"What?" Clarke's voice was barely a whisper. She thought what Lexa had said was a mistake.

Raven nodded, "But where are you going to go, Lex?"

"I don't know Raven. But I can't stay..." Her voice wavered as the never ending tears continued.

"Lexa, please..." Clarke took a step forward toward the girl.

"NO. Don't touch me." Lexa flinched away from Clarke, scooting across the bench. She stood up and walked away. "Don't you get it?"

"Don't do this Lex..." Clarke didn't move, only watched the girl.

"Don't you get it, Clarke? Today has been the scariest day of my life." Lexa shook, her hands wrapping around her stomach. "And so much of it was your doing."

"I was only trying to protect you...I never meant...I'm so sorry."

"Protect me? At what cost Clarke? WE TALKED ABOUT THIS! ONLY A WEEK AGO! I asked you to consider that maybe punching him wasn't the right way to do this! I've got a restraining order on him now. He legally has to stay away from me. But you? I can't be near you Clarke. You _terrified_ me today! You did more damage to me pushing me off of you to keep hitting him, than he did to me." Lexa's voice was growing louder, she couldn't help it. Her emotions had been building all day.

Clarke couldn't even speak anymore. Her stomach was in so many knots she was ready to throw up. She had tried to save them but ended up possibly killing off the best thing she had ever had. Her eyes dropped to the pavement, lower lip stuck between her teeth.

"I safe worded Clarke! I HAD TO SAFE WORD! IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HUMANITIES BUILDING! It was the only way I could think of to get you to stop. The rage in your eyes was terrifying, it felt like you were looking right through me until I called it." Lexa wanted to throw up again, she could feel the bile rising in her throat. But she hadn't been able to stomach anything else all day, so she ended up dry heaving, falling on to the sidewalk; one hand over her mouth, the other on her stomach.

"I fucked up...You have every right to be mad, and to leave. You can't be around me." The words were heavy on her tongue as she turned away from the girl. "Raven, I'm going to walk instead. Take care of her?"

Raven stood awkwardly in between them. "Yeah... of course Clarke."

Clarke started walking down the street, tears burning at her eyes. She couldn't look back over her shoulder as her fists clenched, tears creating new tracks down her face.

Lexa was still on the sidewalk. She knew Clarke had walked past her. She didn't turn her head when she called out "Clarke!"

Clarke stopped, but didn't respond. She turned her head only slightly to hear what the girl had to say.

"You lost my trust today. I don't..." The words were heavy and she couldn't say them through her tears. She choked, coughed and wiped her nose. "Don't try to text me. Don't call me. I don't want to hear from you. I'm gonna need a few days to think..."

"Don't worry. You won't hear from me first." Clarke didn't wait for a response, only continued down the street and around the corner.

Raven got down on her knees and tried to look at Lexa. "Come on, let me take you home..."

Lexa let Raven help her stand up, they headed back to her car. As Raven drove them back to the GP house, Lexa stared out the window, "But that’s just it, Rae. She’s been home for two and half years.” She twisted the ring on her left hand, “I don’t think I know where _home_ is anymore."

Clarke managed to make her way back to her car, climbing in but leaning her head against the steering wheel, just crying and shaking.

Lexa tore upstairs after Raven had pulled into the garage. Her mind flooding as she grabbed a suitcase and started throwing clothing in it. She grabbed her makeup bag, some toiletries and her toothbrush. She looked around the room, it felt like the world was spinning. The collar was still on the nightstand from the day before. She brought it back to the desk and pulled out the jewelry box from the drawer. She stacked the two items carefully. She left one last tiny piece setting in the middle before she gathered her bags and closed the door behind her. She loaded her convertible and left.

It took her a few hours to compose herself, but Clarke managed to drive back and shuffle inside. Before heading upstairs, she grabbed her president pin from the drawer in the hall and tossed it on the couch where Raven was. She went upstairs without a word, locking the door behind her before turning and seeing the desk.

On the desk, the collar was stacked on top of the jewelry box containing the necklace Clarke had bought for Lexa on their two year anniversary. In the center of the collar sat the tiny simple golden band that should have been around Lexa's finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... things are going to be rough. Yell at us here, or on tumblr. Either way.
> 
> -CeSelle29


	45. Chapter 45

Raven came home from class and tossed her bag down on the floor by the stairs. She walked into the living room and crashed on the couch, now looking more like a couch and less like a bed. She had made it out of the dog house by Wednesday and was off the couch back in their room that same night. She sank down into the cushions and waited for Anya to come home.

Anya walked in a few minutes later, dropping her bag and books off near the door. "Any updates with Clarke?"

"If by updates you mean avoiding the second floor so I don't get anything thrown at me? Sure. Don't worry, I still have the vault keys. But if she keeps this up for much longer I'm changing the locks on that thing. I'm worried she's hiding a copy of the key somewhere and sneaking down while we're all in class." Raven sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Has she eaten anything since Monday? We have to do something." Anya sat down on the couch, an arm draped over Raven's shoulders. "Should I talk to Lexa?"

"I mean again, I don't know. She could be coming down here and making stuff while we're gone or ordering delivery? She could just be guzzling all the vodka she managed to grab before I snagged the keys. She practically bit my hand off when I took them from her!" Raven didn't know what to do. "I'm too scared to call Abby. I'm worried we should be calling paramedics... I don't know if talking to Lexa is really going to help though..." Raven shook her head and stared helplessly back at Anya.

"Let me try and see. Maybe a couple of days have helped her to cool off." Anya pulled out her phone and opened up a message. 'Have time to talk quickly?'

Lexa was sitting in Roan's apartment off-campus when her phone buzzed. She looked at Anya's message, she was the only other person who was anywhere near GP that she had been talking to for the past few days. 'You want me to call?'

'If that's alright with you.' Anya stood and walked outside, answering her phone.

"What's up, An? I've got a quiz tomorrow I'm studying for..." Lexa trailed off. She knew Anya would know she was lying.

"Cut the bullshit Lex. We're worried about Clarke. I know you don't wanna hear about her, but we're seriously concerned now."

Lexa gulped. She was torn, she was not ready to forgive Clarke. She was just starting to cool down, but she still cared about her. Her stomach churned a little bit. "What's going on?"

"We haven't seen her leave her room since Monday. She's drowning herself in alcohol. We've taken the vault keys away but we think she has a spare. We don't know if she's had anything to eat. And on top of that, we've heard her punch at least 3 holes in her walls. She gave up the presidency and there's an emergency meeting Sunday. Either GP re-elects her or she loses her membership altogether. Plus she's meeting with Dean Kane on Monday for disciplinary action."

"Oh god. You're not joking, this is bad. What is she doing to herself?" Lexa looked around the room at her things scattered everywhere. She knew Roan had no issue with her crashing if she needed to, but this was bad. If Clarke hadn't eaten in days... She couldn't think about it. "What do you want me to do?"

"She's a fucking mess Lex. She needs you. At least come talk to her. Or try. She won't open the door for anyone. Raven's had to break the keys out a few times."

Lexa was quiet on the other end of the line. "I can try... I'll let you know when I'm coming over." She sighed and hung up.

"Wait-" Anya sighed as she put the phone back in her pocket and went back inside.

Raven looked up as Anya came back in. "What did she say?"

"She said she'll come over and try to talk to her. Finally." Anya fell back onto the couch, a hand running down her face.

"Good, that's progress at least?" Raven tried to sound hopeful. It wasn't working.

"We'll see how it goes. How's the rest of the house feeling about this? The whole no-confidence vote?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "No one is exactly happy. There's a lot of panic over what will happen on Monday with Dean Kane. Some of them want to act early... they think if Clarke's out of the presidency the Dean won't take it out on GP."

"But she gave up the presidency already. She gave you the pin." Anya sighed. The tension in the house had been weighing everyone down lately.

"She may have given it to me, but formally nothing has been done. You know I haven't simply 'assumed' the presidency here..." Raven held her hands up. She was still on edge. Her best friend was drowning herself in alcohol, she had had a presidency she never wanted thrown into her lap and the entire house was turning to her for answers. Not to mention Anya had only forgiven her the day before for getting involved with the Bellamy fight. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep. If she was completely honest, she wanted to introvert badly and hide in her room like Clarke. Minus the alcohol.

"I really hope Lexa hurries then." Anya chewed at her lip and glanced outside, waiting for the convertible to show up.

Meanwhile, back in Roan's apartment, Lexa was pacing back and forth trying to decide what to do. Should she take all of her things with her and move back in? Should she pack them and leave them in the car just in case? Was she even ready to face Clarke at all? She sank back down on the futon and curled into a ball.

As the sun continued to race across the sky toward the horizon, Anya worried more and more that Lexa had backed out. Raven had gone off to tend to some things, leaving her to worry alone on the couch for now.

It was dark by the time Lexa finally sat up and collected her things. She didn't really know what to do, but she was going to go over to that damn house anyway. She threw everything in the trunk of her car, thanked Roan and drove across campus, the feeling of dread growing in her stomach as she drove closer.

Anya was about ready to give up hope when she saw the headlights pull into the driveway. She stood and walked over to the front door, opening it and waiting in the doorway for her.

Lexa didn't bother to pull anything from the car. She jumped out and walked up to meet Anya. "No progress huh?"

"None yet." Anya pulled her into a crushing hug, whispering in her ear, "I'm glad you want to try."

"Just because I'm pissed at her doesn't mean she's allowed to do this to herself..." Lexa shrugged as she pulled away from Anya. She took a deep breath and headed upstairs. She stopped in front of the door she knew too well. She pounded on it 3 times, "Clarke. Open the door."

Clarke had passed out slumped against the wall again. The knocks startled her awake as she accidentally kicked another empty vodka bottle across the room. She could hear someone talking behind the door as she cursed under her breath. "Fuck off Raven!" she slurred as she looked around for the next bottle.

She took a deep breath, "It's Lexa, Clarke. Open the damn door." Lexa let her head rest against the door.

At the sound of her voice Clarke stopped, her eyes going wide. Was it really...? She scrambled to her feet and stumbled to the door, unlocking it and yanking it open, seeing the brunette standing before her. "Lex...?"

Lexa backed up from the door. "Yeah. Clarke it's me."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were afraid of me?"

"Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean the whole world died Clarke. Get the hell out of the room." Lexa kept her chin up. Seeing Clarke like this was killing her. Seeing Clarke at all right now was killing her. She checked her back pocket for her phone.

"You can't kick me out of my own room. You don't even live here anymore." Clarke words were slurred, making her intimidation sound like foolishness. She turned to go find a bottle that was still full instead.

Clarke had left the door open. Lexa stepped into the room and closed the door. "Clarke I certainly can kick you out of your room. I can call your mother and have her drag you off to the hospital and pump you full of fluids, which you clearly need. God the entire room smells like alcohol." Lexa surveyed the room and groaned. The normally messy room was now completely trashed. A few of the bottles Clarke had been hoarding either were smashed or had fallen and shattered glass was everywhere. Anya had been right, there were three holes punched in the walls. One by the desk, one above the headboard and one by door. "What the hell are you doing to yourself? Do you even know what day it is?"

"Does it even fucking matter? I fucked up my life already. I'm about to lose my GP membership, probably kicked out of college too. My mom yelled at me for jeopardizing my record and schooling instead of comforting me. I'm ruined. Why does anything matter really?" Clarke finally found a half-full bottle, uncorking it and taking a swig.

"And you think sitting here and possibly ending your life by drowning yourself in vodka is the way to go? Why not try to fix it instead?" Lexa walked over to her and snagged the bottle away from her without much efforts. Clarke's reflexes were incredibly delayed

"Hey! Gimme!" Clarke lunged forward and lost her balance, stumbling forward instead.

Lexa barely caught her, holding the bottle out of her reach. "I'm here... You could maybe try to figure out a way to fix things with me?” Lexa tried to push her anger down and tried to get through to Clarke in her drunken state. “God, Clarke. It's Thursday, you've locked yourself in here for three and a half days!"

Clarke had tried reaching for the bottle, but Lexa’s words made her stop. She stood, bracing herself against the girl. "Fix things with you? Why? You hate me and don't want to be near me. You left your ring here when you left. You want nothing to do with me apparently."

"When did I ever say the words 'I hate you'?" Lexa stared at Clarke, shocked. She felt like Clarke was pushing her back away from her again.

"You didn't say them. The look on your face at the police station said it all." Clarke spat out the words, wanting to just grab the bottle and drown herself again.

Lexa thought she was going to be sick again. She searched for words to argue with Clarke, but she had no fight left in her. She set the bottle down behind her. "You know what... we're not talking about this now. We're not talking until you've fucking sobered up." She pulled her phone out and sent Anya a text, 'You and Raven get your asses upstairs. Special delivery.'

"Fine then. Come back when I run out of alcohol." Clarke tried to snatch up the bottle but ended up tipping it over and spilling it onto the carpet, cursing.

Anya grabbed Raven's arm and hauled her upstairs, knocking on the door.

Lexa sighed, "Good luck with that." Lexa kicked the bottle away from Clarke. She scooped the girl up off the floor and brought her over to the door. She opened the door and put Clarke down outside the threshold in front of the two girls. "Here. Take the key to the convertible, get my things. Until she sobers up enough to talk to me, the room is mine." She handed the key to Anya and slammed the door.

"LEXA!" Clarke pounded on the door, her attempts in vain. She slid down the door and ended up on the floor.

"Can you get her down to the couch with some water? I'll go get Lexa's stuff." Anya took the keys and went downstairs.

Lexa turned around and faced the room. She shook her head in disbelief and let out a silent scream as she put her head in her hands. She texted Anya, 'Sorry for the harsh hand off there. I'm still pissed. But thank you for getting my stuff. Could you also maybe grab a couple garbage bags and the dustpan and brush. She broke bottles up here in addition to breaking the walls.'

Once Anya had assembled everything she made the trip upstairs, knocking at the door. "Delivery for you now."

Lexa opened the door, and left it open, "Thanks An. Look at this!" She gestured openly to the room.

"I'm not surprised. She's still fighting with Rae downstairs. It won't be easy but..." Anya sighed. "Thank you."

Lexa pursed her lips. "She's going to have a lot to answer for An. She's right about that, she messed up.” She hesitated, “But I don’t think it's all irreparable." She picked up the dustpan and brush and headed over to the first place she saw broken glass.

"Once she gets sobered up I think things will change for the better." Anya got a trash bag and began picking up the bottles still intact as well as other trash around.

When the dust pan was filled she emptied it into an empty tissue box she found on the floor that hadn't been smashed. "I hope so, An. If they don't I'm calling Abby. I don't know what else to do... We probably should have called her already."

"We were considering her or paramedics in general, but you were the best option." Anya finished picking up what she could by hand and stood up.

"I feel bad, but I'm not dealing with her like this. I can't..." Lexa's voice wavered. She tried to pick up the rest of a trail of tissues and it lead her to the desk. The three pieces of jewelry were still stacked. Lexa squeezed her eyes shut. "How much has she said?"

"About what?" Anya grabbed the broom she had also brought and began sweeping up the dust and debris from the walls.

"About me?" Lexa turned to face Anya. Her breath was starting to hitch. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting to hear. Maybe Raven and Anya already knew about the ring.

"Well...when we have been able to listen in on her is usually when she's passed out. She mumbles your name while she sleeps. During the first day Harper said she heard her crying in there and your name got thrown around a few times. Mostly she's just been locked in there probably trying to drown you out of her head."

Lexa sank back onto the bed, her hands weaving through her hair and tightening. "I don't know what to do! I'm so angry with her! I was actually scared of her! But fuck. An. I love her. I love her so fucking much. I miss her."

"Lexa, relax." Anya gently sat next to her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "You know how important you are to her. The fact that she reacted like _that_ on Monday proves it. I know it was scary, but everything she does is for you. You saw it, _you_ were the one who grounded her. She listened to _you_ at a time that she wouldn’t listen to anyone else. It was always about _you_."

"She thinks I hate her!" Lexa pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes. She turned and rested her head on Anya's shoulder. "I needed time to think. And I couldn't think with that damn band on my finger! I couldn't think! So I left it! I left it where it would be safe. And now she thinks I hate her." Tears were soaking through Anya's t-shirt.

"It'll take some time. She'll come around and see that you don't. For now just let her deal with her demons and then when she's ready she'll come back to you." Anya's arms encircled the girl, pulling her close

Lexa tried to compose herself and stood up from the bed. "Thanks, An. I think I just need to sleep, okay?"

"Of course. Text me if you need anything." Anya stood as well, walking out of the room and shutting the door before heading back down into the living room.

Lexa tried to start unpacking, but all she managed to do was pull out something to sleep in and her toothbrush. She got ready and turned out the light. The only comfort she had left as she laid down in the bed was that she had turned the lock. Heard it click into place and that left her alone. Alone in the room to cry as she breathed in the scent of Clarke, and vodka on the pillows.

"Raven, stop! I'm not drinking it!" Clarke's words were slurred as she tried to swat the bottle of water away from her and failed miserably.

"Clarke! You've been drinking and eating nothing besides vodka. _Drink the damn the water_." Raven moved and guided a very uncoordinated Clarke to land on the couch. She thrust the bottle of water back in her face.

"I told you I'm not drinking it." She tried to push it away but her drunken state was not helping her case.

"Clarke, please drink the water. Lexa needs you to sober up before you two can work anything out." Anya stepped behind Raven's shoulder and waited.

Raven turned her head and mouthed "Thank you" to her girlfriend. "Clarke drink the damn water or I'm getting Abby on the phone." She pulled out her phone and unlocked it.

"And what's she gonna do? Yell at me about my decisions again?" Clarke huffed but took the bottle of water from Raven's hand.

"Actually I'm pretty sure she'll take you over to the campus hospital and sign off on you being in there until you sober up. Which exactly what I'm trying to have you do here! So you can talk to Lexa. Who I will point out, is _still_ upstairs. And was the one who said _she_ wanted to talk to _you_." Raven rolled her eyes and sat down in her armchair across from Clarke on the couch.

Clarke scowled but opened the water and took a sip, glaring at Raven.

Anya sat next to Clarke. "She really does want to talk to you and figure all of this out. Just let us take care of you for now so you can speak with her."

Raven sighed, "Please sober up... You're still my best friend Clarke. It's been pretty damn awful without you around for 4 days."

Another longer gulp from the bottle accompanied this glare. As much as Clarke hated admitting it, Raven was right. She had let everyone else down in the meantime.

"So you're down here on the couch... I'll get the stuff I was using for the past few days and make the couch up for you." Raven stood up and walked over to her best friend. She sank down onto her heels and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm happy you're out of the room, Clarke..."

"Just get me a blanket. I'm cold now." Clarke was mumbling words under her breath as she finished off the water and tossed the bottle to the side.

Raven sighed, she went off to grab the pile of sheets and blankets from her and Anya's room and a decent pillow. She ran back down the stairs with them. "Alright, move your butt to your chair." Raven nodded in that direction.

Clarke stood slowly and shuffled over, plopping down and waiting for her bed.

Raven made up the couch and then headed back into the kitchen. She brought out 2 more bottles of water, "For now... Are you hungry at all?”

"Starving." Clarke stood and fell onto the bed, wrapping a blanket around herself.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Raven suggested, figuring they might help sop up some of the liquor in Clarke's stomach.

"Yes! God that sounds amazing right now." Clarke almost moaned at the sound of food.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Anya, "Stay with her? I'll go whip some stuff up okay?"

Anya nodded, flipping the TV on and changing to some random channel.

Raven headed into the kitchen and started grabbing stuff. She whipped up the batter, grabbed the chocolate chips and started making the pancakes. As she waited for them to cook, she went to the fridge and pulled out some bacon. "Greasy and protein? Sounds like a great option right now." She added a few slices to the griddle.

Clarke could smell the bacon almost instantly. "BACON!" She jumped up and ran into the kitchen, tripping on the blanket and falling, sliding across the kitchen until she hit the wall. She shook her head and stood back up. "I smell bacon."

"Oh for fucks sake Clarke! It's gonna take a few minutes yet! Sit at the island if you want to be impatient." Raven turned back around to face the griddle and flip pancakes.

"But Raaaaaaaveeeeeeen." Clarke pouted and sat down, the blanket causing her to slip out of the chair and onto the ground.

"Clarke... either sit in here or sit on the couch. Either way you're not getting bacon or pancakes until they're finished cooking." Raven laughed and shook her head at the sight of Clarke on the floor. Her legs were spread out and she was still partially wrapped in the blanket. She looked like a sad overgrown toddler.

"How much longer though?" Clarke pouted, some of the alcohol beginning to wear off enough that she was no longer grumpy but childish instead.

"As long as it takes." She plated the first two pancakes, but the bacon was still sizzling away, still too under cooked.

"Well make it faaaaaasteeeeer." Clarke made grabby hands toward the pancakes.

"There's two pancakes here for you." Raven picked up the plate, grabbed a fork and reconsidered grabbing a knife. She placed the fork and plate down in front of Clarke. Then she got the syrup out and put it down on the island. "Eat." Raven pointed and then turned back around, ladling two more pancakes out onto the griddle.

Clarke carefully popped open the syrup and poured it on. Using the fork to cut the pancakes, she chowed down on the food she had there.

_Thank god_. Raven thought to herself as she heard Clarke's fork scraping the plate. She flipped the pancakes and grabbed a pair of tongs. She picked up the pile of bacon, now crispy, and turned around to Clarke. The pancakes were gone. "HOLY SHIT CLARKE! Slow down a bit there, okay!" She dropped the bacon on to the empty plate.

"I haven't eaten in like a bajillion days. I'm STARVING." Clarke quickly grabbed the bacon and shoved two pieces in her mouth.

"Well, then I guess we’re both thankful I'm feeding you then!" Raven laughed, and threw more bacon down. "Anya, if you want any food you'd better come in here before Ms. Starves-herself eats it all!"

"She hasn't eaten it all yet? I'm surprised." Anya laughed, taking a couple pancakes. "I'm gonna go see if Lexa needs anything upstairs, alright?"

"That's a good idea, she didn't look so great either. I'm sure Roan got her to eat, but still..." Raven nodded and watched Anya head off with the plate.

Anya walked upstairs and over to the door. She could see the lights off under the door, so she tried the handle, only to find it locked. She sighed, knocking lightly on the door. "Lex...?"

Lexa was passed out, the pillow underneath her head still wet. As Anya headed back downstairs with the plate she thought to herself, _“what if they don't work it out? What if Lexa doesn't open the door?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke the puppy dog has arrived... :P Hang in there guys, we're getting through the angst <3
> 
> -CeSelle29


	46. Chapter 46

The sun rose early the next morning, its rays peeking in through the living room window and straight onto Clarke's closed eyes. She squinted and groaned, the hangover being one of the worst she had ever had. By the time she had opened her eyes, her stomach was practically in her throat. She had barely made it into the downstairs bathroom when the remnants of pancakes vacated her body. She sat back with a box of tissues, flushing the toilet and sliding down the wall, collapsing on the bathroom floor.

Lexa was tossing and turning in the room upstairs, unable to get back to sleep completely. She was floating in that weird in between space and every time she closed her eyes she was haunted with Clarke as she said "You hate me,” Lexa couldn't shake the image from her head as she groaned and shoved her face directly into a pillow.

Clarke ended up laying in the bathroom, tissue box in her arms, until Raven came down a half hour later.

"Clarke?" She knocked as softly as she could on the open bathroom door. Raven was still wiping sleep from her eyes, still in her pj's. "Do you want some more water? Tissue box empty yet?"

"Water would be nice. Vodka would be nicer but I know you won't give me any." Clarke threw the empty box at her, curling up into a ball next to the toilet.

Raven caught the box and rolled her eyes, she knew it was pointless to try and jeer back at her best friend. She turned around and headed into the kitchen. She grabbed a new box of tissues from the back room and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Raven quietly walked across the floor, resisting the urge to stamp her feet in her anger with Clarke and handed the two items her.

"Thanks..." Clarke opened the bottle and took a sip, slowly sitting up against the wall.

"Get up when you can. I'll be in the kitchen." Raven yawned and turned back around. She shook her head as she went back through the door.

It took her a little bit to keep her stomach in check, but Clarke was eventually able to stand and shuffle into the kitchen, sliding into a chair at the island and laying her head down with a groan.

"I'm not giving you any pain meds until you can keep food in your stomach." Raven set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Clarke and pulled two pieces of dry toast from the toaster. "If you're lucky maybe I'll make hash browns."

"Wait on those for now..." Clarke looked at the eggs for a minute before actually picking up the fork and putting a tiny bit in her mouth.

"Take it slow and keep sipping water." Raven shook her head and grabbed her own plate. She spread some strawberry jam on her toast and sat down next to Clarke.

Clarke nodded, sipping some more water. "I'm sorry you've had to put up with me like this..."

"You're a fool Clarke, but you're still my best friend. I'll take drunken, hungover, sick Clarke over no Clarke at all." Raven sighed and went back to eating her breakfast.

"Yeah… sorry 'bout that too." Clarke managed to stomach some of the eggs before trying the toast.

"Just focus on trying to eat, Clarke." Raven was trying not to blow up. It was frustrating as hell to deal with Clarke like this. "We'll talk more when you feel better. Don't try and push the apologies now, okay?"

"Okay..." Clarke worked at the food, eventually finishing the plate. "What time do you have class Rae?"

"Fuck if I remember Clarke, I think its 11 today." Raven stood up and cleared their plates, popping them into the dishwasher

"Alright..." Clarke stood up with her water and shuffled back into the living room, curling up on the couch again. The way Raven was snapping at her hit her harder than anything else in the past week. If she lost her best friend on top of everything else...

Raven watched her leave the room and sank down into a chair at the table. ” _I don't know what to do!”_ She looked up at the ceiling, tears cresting her eyelids, before she let her head fall down into her hands. It took her a few minutes before she got up from the kitchen table and went outside to the living room. She stood in the doorway for a minute looking at Clarke on the couch.

Clarke was wrapped up in the blankets again, facing the couch. She was curled into as much of a ball as she could be given the little space she had.

Raven swallowed her anger. ” _It's not important right now_ ,” she thought and walked across the room. She sat down on the couch and patted her lap. "Clarke come here. I'm sorry I snapped. Come here, please..."

Clarke rolled over slightly, looking up at the girl, before sitting up and scooting over next to her.

Raven wrapped her arms around Clarke and pulled her close. "I'm sorry too."

"I hurt you too. You shouldn't be apologizing. I forced you into a position you don't want to be in."

"You tried to do the right thing Clarke. I can't blame you for it. It's just an all-around lousy situation." Raven squeezed her eyes shut. "We'll talk about it later. How about for now you just let your best friend hold you like she should have been able to do for the last few days, because everything is fucked up."

"Yeah, that sounds great..." Clarke rested her head on Raven's shoulder, pressing herself against the girl.

Raven sat there holding Clarke, for a while. They were quiet, Raven couldn't think of anything else to say. She didn't want to burden Clarke with everything that was going on in the house. Not until after she'd had a chance to talk to Lexa at least a little bit. So rather than take the risk of snapping again, she just sat there, holding her best friend. Clarke had lost too much in the last few days, she needed to know she wasn't losing Raven too.

After a little while, Clarke gently pulled away from her. "I think it's time for a talk. With Lexa." Clarke grabbed her water and stood up, heading back into the bathroom for pain meds before heading upstairs and gently knocking at the door.

Lexa heard the knock and rolled over. She didn't want to see anybody. She had given up on trying to go back to sleep and was just lying in _their_ bed, staring out the window. The thought of going to class and leaving the last place she had been happy was too much.

"Lex...you awake?" Clarke tried knocking again, hoping she would answer.

Lexa shook her head, “ _there is no way she's ready to talk_.” Hearing Clarke's voice through the door was breaking her heart. She hated herself, “ _why did I come back here?_ ”

"Please Lexa...just open the door so we can talk..." Clarke laid her forehead against the door, eyes shut. If Lexa didn't answer the door soon, she probably would have just given up hope. She didn't want to talk with her. Clarke knew.

_“Come on Lex, do it for her…”_ Lexa hauled herself out of the bed and made it over to the door. She couldn't bring herself to turn the lock though. "Clarke..." She said through the door as she sank down to the floor, her back against the door.

"Hey… glad to see you're awake..." Clarke smiled slightly, the sound of her voice dismissing the worry in her head

"Didn't sleep well anyway. Are you actually sober?" Lexa pressed the back of her head against the door.

"Mostly. The headache's a bitch though..." Clarke opened the water and took another sip.

"You're still hungover, Clarke. We'll talk when you have a clear head." She stood up and moved back towards the bed.

"Lex, wait...I do have a clear head...I can't sit any longer knowing you're still mad or upset at me."

"There's no way you're thinking clearly if your head is still pounding." Lexa was pretty sure if it was possible to articulate an eye roll while speaking she just did.

"I just took some meds, they'll kick in soon. Please, just open the door." Clarke could feel a single tear rolling down her face, remarking the trails that had been there since Monday.

"Let them kick in Clarke." Lexa crawled back into the bed.

"Lexa… I need you to open to the door."

_“I know you do…”_ Lexa got up, moved around the room and collected a few things. She made a pile of a towel, a change of comfy clothes and Clarke's toothbrush. She walked over to the door and undid the lock, throwing the door open. "Go use Raven's shower, get yourself cleaned up. You're still covered in vodka..."

"And then we'll talk? Promise?" Clarke took the pile from Lexa. "I don't think I can go much longer without..."

Lexa shut the door and flipped the lock. "Time Clarke. Time. Please just go clean up." Lexa hurled herself back into the bed.

Clarke stood outside the door, looking at the wood now in her face. She sighed and shuffled down the hall and into Raven's bathroom, shutting the door.

Lexa was back to crying again. A worse crying jag than she'd had in about two days. The sobs wracked her body as she curled into a ball.

On the table next to the bed was the familiar buzz of a phone, the screen lighting up.

Lexa went to pull the phone on the nightstand towards her and dropped it like it had burned her. It was Clarke's phone, her lock screen photo of the two them at the beach this past summer had blared at Lexa's eyes. It took her a moment of arguing with herself before she picked it up from the floor. She ignored the message from Raven, unlocked the phone and re-locked it. She stared at the photo. They looked so happy, Lexa on Clarke's back, kissing her cheek. _Can we ever be that happy again?_

Clarke finished up in the shower and got dressed quickly, brushing her teeth. She went back to the door but couldn't bring herself to knock. Instead she sat with her back against the door and waited. Lexa would open it when she wanted to, and Clarke was going to be right there with her.

Lexa put the phone back down on the nightstand and curled up a little tighter into a ball, her chin to her chest and hands covering her head. She knew Clarke would be back soon, if she wasn't already. _Fuck, how do I talk to her when I don't even know where to start?_

Clarke was curled into a similar ball against the door. She hoped Lexa would come around soon. She didn't know how else she would continue on if Lexa didn't.

It took a while for the tears to stop, at least temporarily. When they did Lexa was hit with a sudden burst of energy. She sat up, grabbed Clarke's phone and walked over to the door. She could see under the door, part of the light from the hallway was being blocked. She knew that it was Clarke quietly sitting against the door. She turned the lock and twisted the knob, bracing herself as much as she could for what would be next.

Clarke almost fell backwards when the door opened. She scrambled to her feet, standing in front of the girl.

Lexa extended her hand with Clarke's phone in it, "Here, Raven sent you a message. I didn't read it." Lexa turned around and went back to the bed, leaving the door open.

Clarke glanced at the phone quickly before sliding it in her pocket. "Is it alright if I come in?"

Lexa nodded, unable to look at Clarke. "Yeah, come in."

Clarke waited a moment before walking in, shutting the door behind her. She thought it would be best to give Lexa space, so she sat in the chair instead of on the bed.

Lexa had no clue what to say. So instead of starting off on the wrong foot she sat silently, but finally lifted her gaze to meet Clarke's.

Clarke smiled slightly, finally getting to see those green eyes again. "So where do we start?”

Lexa shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know, Clarke. I have no idea." Her voice was quiet and unsure.

"I know I want to start with an apology. I snapped. I let all of this get to my head. I should've never reacted like how I did. You have every right to be mad at and scared of me. Hell, I kinda scared myself. I never thought I could get that deep within my head that I lost all control like that."

Lexa turned to face Clarke and pulled her knees up into her chest. "I know I do... But Clarke... I don't _hate_ you."

"I thought you did. The look on your face terrified me. I thought we had lost everything." Clarke bit her lip.

"I was _furious_ with you, I'm still furious with you Clarke! I've spent this week trying to sort through everything to understand how I feel and I'm still not done!" Tears were stinging her face again, Lexa couldn't help it. Everything hurt and she knew the rest of what she had to say was not going to make it feel any better.

"I know. You should be. And if you don't want to stay after all this then that's your choice. I just need you to know how I feel and how I feel about you."

Lexa wiped her face, "Then I'll listen..." She wrapped her arms around tighter around her knees.

"You know how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up, you're the last thing I think of when I fall asleep. You're my everything, Lexa. The only thoughts I've had for the past few days have been about you. Monday I just lost control. I scared you. I know... And when you called red… I broke. I knew that I broke everything we had. I am willing to work to get your trust and love back, but you're the one who decides if I even get that chance."

"I don't know Clarke, I don't know what to do. I want to say all is forgiven and come home. I want to say let's start working to build trust again. But I can't, I'm not ready to..." Lexa was sobbing, her forehead fell to her knees, unable to keep looking at Clarke.

"Well... let's start with us. What are we?" Clarke's hand was on the back of her neck, wondering whether she should go over and console the girl or let her have her space.

"I. Don't. Know. Clarke." Each word was a sob. She couldn't stop, her breaths were wild and not deep enough. She tried cupping her hands over her mouth and nose, desperate to get her breathing under control.

"Hey, Lex. Just breathe okay?" Clarke finally stood and joined the girl on the bed, carefully wrapping her arms around her and pulling Lexa onto her lap.

Lexa tried to fight against Clarke for a minute. She had wanted to stay away from her, she wanted distance between them. It only made her panic and hyperventilating worse.

"Lexa, relax. I'm trying to help you right now okay?" Clarke gently rubbed her back as she held tighter to the girl, wanting to just calm her down.

Lexa stopped fighting and instead focused on Clarke's hand on her back. She tried to slow her breathing down, but she still couldn't get it under control.

"Focus on my breathing, okay? Breathe with me." Clarke kept her hand going on Lexa's back, hoping to keep her calmed down.

Lexa slowly let her breaths match up with Clarke's, getting them back under control. It was slow, but eventually Lexa was breathing normally with tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Thanks..." She whispered.

Clarke only nodded, holding the girl close. She had missed this over the past few days and wondered how long until she truly had it back.

Lexa slowly slid away from Clarke and back to her space on the bed. "I don't know, Clarke. I don't have a lot of answers for you right now."

"You take as long as you need to in order to find those answers." Clarke glanced over at the desk, seeing the neat pile. "What about the ring?"

Lexa gulped. Her face fell again, her chin tucking into her chest. She found a sudden great interest in her nails, bitten down from the stress of the week. Lexa knew Clarke would ask, and she knew Clarke had a right to know. She took a deep breath, "What do you want to know?"

"You left it here. Why?"

"Because... I couldn't think..." Lexa lifted her head, she was terrified that what she was going to say would break Clarke. "I needed to clear my head, I needed to be able to think about everything that happened... So I left it where I knew it would be safe. I didn't know what I would do Clarke! I had half a mind to throw it at you at the police station!" Lexa's hands fell in her lap as she stared at Clarke.

Clarke sat for a second and gulped, then looked back up. "What do I have to do to get you to wear that? I still have mine on. I wouldn't let the doctor take it off when he was cleaning my hand. I'm not taking this off. Ever."

"I don't have an answer for that Clarke. I didn't think I'd be back here this soon. But when Anya started telling me about everything going on with the house, and the Dean and you. I panicked. When I heard what you were doing, I panicked. And then you told me you thought I hated you? Clarke... I'm a mess." She stared at Clarke helplessly. She hated that she didn't know what to do, that she didn't know what she needed to be able to forgive Clarke.

"When you do know I want to know too. I still want to marry you Lexa. I still love you with all my heart."

"I promise Clarke. I'll let you know when I do." Lexa's voice was quiet, barely there. She pulled a pillow out from behind her to hug.

"Well... what else is there to talk about?" Clarke felt awkward now. She hadn't expected Lexa to just forget everything and throw herself at Clarke, but now Clarke just felt dumb.

"I don't know... I should ask you how your knuckles are... Considering you punched three new holes in the walls." Lexa tried to smile, she was trying to make an effort to lift the mood. She wasn't convinced it was working.

"Yeah... they're just a _tad_ bit swollen." Clarke cracked a smile and looked over at the girl. "My fault, but still. Have to repair those holes soon."

"I'm guessing the first one was the one over the desk..." Lexa's smile flattened and shifted to the side.

"Yep. Almost immediately after I came home." Clarke nodded, remembering what she could of Monday night.

"Sorry." Lexa let her head hang. She knew it couldn't have been easy for Clarke to find that ring.

"Don't. I was the one that punched the wall. My choice." Clarke reached over and placed a hand on Lexa's knee, squeezing it gently.

Lexa’s hand moved slowly, it moved from the pillow, across her own leg to reach for Clarke’s uninjured hand. Her fingers reached Clarke’s and wrapped around them. As they finally closed, she let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in. “You know, I feel kind of like the wall. I’ve got a hole in me… and it’s from _missing_ you. From _losing_ you.” She let her eyes meet Clarke’s.

“Then we have to fix that hole. Slowly, but surely. We can patch it up, at your pace.” Clarke lifted the girl’s hand and turned her own to interlace their fingers, raising the hand to her mouth and placing a light kiss along the knuckles.

Lexa closed her eyes, she took a shuddering breath. She pulled her hand away from Clarke gently. “Not yet, Clarke. It all hurts too much.” She hugged the pillow a little tighter.

“We go as slow as you need to, but please Lex... don’t push me out.” The last words were barely whisper as Clarke let Lexa’s words sink in. She couldn’t bear to lose the girl.

“But that’s what hurts Clarke. You did. You pushed me back, I couldn’t get through to you. I’ve never seen you like that. Do you even remember doing it?” Lexa knew it was harsh, but it was true. She needed to know how much Clarke remembered, what was going through her brain. “Did you just black out?”

“I only remember small bits up until you pulled me back. While I was doing it… almost nothing. I’ve tried remembering and I can’t.” Clarke looked away, not wanting to show how much the words stung at her. She truly couldn’t remember, only what people had told her.

“You told me to stay back and pushed me off of you the first time I tried to get you away from him. All I knew was I needed to get you to stop. I was about to knee him in the groin when you tackled him, Clarke.” Lexa was talking almost as softly as Clarke. “It’s been on repeat in my brain all week.” Lexa sank back towards the headboard, resting her head.

“I know...I remember that. I couldn’t stop myself from pushing you away. I just wanted to keep you safe but… I don’t know. Everything backfired.” Clarke clasped her hands together in her lap, staring down at her knuckles. “I want us to work past this.”

“I do too, Clarke. But we can’t just forget it and move on. It’s not going to be easy, but we do need to talk about this. It happened, Clarke and you scared the shit out of me. Just like we would have talked about it if I had called “red” in another scene. You know how this works. We slowly work back up to where we were.” Lexa pursed her lips, watching Clarke across from her.

"I told you. We move at your pace. However long it takes for me to earn your trust again is how long I'll work for. I love you more than anything and I can't lose you."

"Clarke..." Lexa trailed off. She didn't know if she could hold back. She could tell Clarke was trying her best, she could see her holding back. Lexa was lonely, her heart had been aching for days now. Her words were bubbling up from her heart, "I still love you."

Clarke glanced up, wondering if she had really heard those words. She didn't know how to respond, so she just nodded and held back the tears that were beginning to burn at the back of her eyes.

Lexa nodded too, trying to give Clarke more reassurance. The nod grew faster as she bit her lip, holding her own tears at bay.

"It's a start..." Clarke nodded again, then stood up. "I'm heading back downstairs. I'll sleep down there for now until you're ready to have me back in here."

Lexa sat motionless, watching Clarke stand up. "Thank you." Her voice was finally a whisper.

Clarke didn't respond, not even a nod. She just walked out and down the stairs, back into the living room and onto the couch.

Lexa got up and slowly closed the door. She crawled back in bed and pulled the covers up tight, hugging the pillow. _At least the door is finally unlocked._

Clarke laid back on the couch, staring at a small crack in the ceiling. _How long is it going to be like this?_


	47. Chapter 47

Lexa spent the majority of Friday in bed, staring at the ceiling as her thoughts wound together in a tight web. The only time it stopped was the brief period that Anya came upstairs with dinner. They talked for a bit before Lexa laid back down in the bed, wrapping herself around a pillow facing away from the door as Anya quietly closed it. Eventually Lexa drifted to sleep.  
When she woke up the next morning, she grabbed her phone, checking the time. It was 10:30, still early for Clarke to be awake on a Saturday she thought. She slowly pulled herself from the bed and grabbed some clothes, heading into the bathroom to shower.

Clarke had spent most of Friday sitting around, talking only a little with Raven. She woke up Saturday late, heading upstairs to grab a quick change of clothes. She could hear the shower so she knew Lexa wasn't in the room.

Lexa turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower to dry off. She slipped into her clothing and started towel drying her hair as she collected her pj's from the floor.

Clarke yawned as she pulled open the drawers, grabbing her clothing. Once it was in hand she realized the shower was off and heard the bathroom door open.

Still struggling with the towel, Lexa emerged from the bathroom. She was still staring at her hair and finally looked up and gasped.

Clarke dropped the clothes, averting her eyes. "Uh...sorry. I needed clothes...I'll, uh, get out now..."

Lexa couldn't think of what to say. She stared at Clarke with her mouth still open and hands and hair still tangled in the towel. "Clarke..."

"I'll go. Sorry- I shouldn't have..." Clarke scrambled to pick up her clothes and shuffle out the door, breathing a sigh of relief once she was down the hall.

"I'm fully dressed, Clarke! It's okay." Lexa said but not loudly enough. Clarke was already out the door.  Lexa let the towel fall from her hands. _Way to go, Lexa. Just had to make it awkward didn't you._

Clarke quickly changed and headed back downstairs. _Fuck, I can't let that happen anymore._

Lexa picked up her phone again. She opened a message to Clarke and started to type. Her fingers froze over the keyboard only a few words in. She took a deep breath and undid the typing before she flipped over to Anya's thread and asked if the coast was clear in the kitchen.

Anya watched Clarke sit and talk with Raven before texting back. 'I guess so.'

'You sure? I'm starving.' Lexa shifted awkwardly in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

'Just come eat. It won't be too bad.'

Lexa took a deep breath and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Clarke was mid sentence with Raven when she walked in. She quickly shut her mouth and looked away.

Lexa glared at Anya, mouthing "Not. Helpful." She swallowed and tried to find her voice. "Hey, Rae, what's for breakfast?"

"Uh, whatever you'd like. I have the pan out and heated so your choice."

Lexa made her way across the room, choosing to sit at the island, rather than the table where Clarke was currently. "Just scrambled eggs?" She was doing her best to look only at Raven, and not stare daggers into Anya's eyes or awkwardly fail to look at Clarke.

"Of course. Coming right up." Raven stood and walked over to the fridge, getting the eggs.  
  
Clarke played with a napkin on the table, not looking toward the island or Lexa.

"Thanks, Rae." Lexa was quiet, she put her head in her hands on the table. She couldn't decide what was worse; trying to talk to Clarke or trying to avoid her. Either way, neither was easy or helpful.

"Maybe you two need a minute to talk about things? I could cut the tension with a knife right now..." Anya nodded toward both of them, trying to help.

Lexa lifted her head briefly to stare at Anya, as if to say "I could cut you!" Then she turned her head to try and look at Clarke, “Clarke..."

Clarke glanced up, looking over at Lexa. She locked eyes with her quickly before looking away again, turning back to the napkin she was playing with.

Raven finished cooking Lexa's scrambled eggs quickly and brought the plate over to Lexa, thankfully interrupting Lexa's line of vision to Clarke. "Or don't. Not talking is fine for now..."

Clarke stood up, pushing her chair out of the way and walked into the living room. She couldn't deal with how awkward the kitchen was at this moment and needed some air.

"So incredibly helpful you two! Really." Lexa grumbled, stabbing at her eggs. "Thanks Rae... You at least tried..."

"You two will eventually have to talk this out. I can't deal with the tension, especially with the meeting coming up tomorrow..." Raven moved back into the little kitchen area, cleaning up the pan and bowl.

"I know." Lexa felt like a misbehaving toddler being scolded by her parents. She sulked and continued to eat, trying to clear her plate as quickly as possible.

"Lexa, please. Don't sit there and sulk. She needs you just as much as you know you need her, no matter how long it takes to heal."

Lexa didn't say anything. She stood up, took her plate to the sink and left the kitchen in a huff. She didn't pause until she was back in the room. She closed the door softly and collapsed on the bed, letting out a very long groan of frustration.

Raven watched Lexa tear out of the room and sank back against the countertop for support. She sighed and finished cleaning the kitchen before she went out to check on her best friend. "Hey... I know it's the last thing on your mind..."

"Hm?" Clarke looked up from the spot on the floor she had been staring at. "What do you need Rae?"

Raven walked over and sat down next to Clarke on the couch. "I know it's really not going to help you feel better, but I need to get a better idea of what is going to go down tomorrow and how it needs to go down."

"Oh...yeah." Clarke cleared her throat. "Well you know I cannot be anywhere in the house so I'll be out shopping instead. You run the meeting of course."

Raven nodded, "Yeah, I kind of guessed that…’Acting President’ and all." She sighed a little bit, "What else do I need to know?"

"There are two votes, each one works the same way. The first one is whether I get kicked out of GP. The second one is the no confidence vote, whether I am to remain president. Both of them allow for any current GP members to speak out in my favor or against. Then the vote. You need a two-thirds majority to kick me out, but only a simple majority to reinstate me as president. I think that's all you need to know really. You get a vote too of course. Anya and Lexa can be present but can't speak or vote."

"And you're just going to be out alone? That doesn't seem fair. I don't want you to be alone..." Raven took a breath, still looking at Clarke. She couldn't hold it back any longer and pulled Clarke in for a hug.

"Well all of the GP's will be here, it's mandatory. I'm pretty sure Lexa won't want to go out with me. I'll be out long enough for the meeting, then text me and I'll come home."

"I will." Raven continued to hold her tightly in the hug. After a minute she asked, "Are you scared?"

"Oh, I'm fucking terrified." Clarke let out a nervous chuckle. "Between this and Kane on Monday I have no clue what my future looks like."

"I know it might not be a big help, but you're not losing me. No matter what." Raven pulled away and picked up Clarke's hand giving it a tight squeeze.

"Thanks Rae..." Clarke sighed, looking back out at the spot on the floor.

In the meantime Lexa was upstairs pacing. She kept talking herself through the situation. After a few minutes she opened the door and walked back down the stairs. She stood to the side of the couch and cleared her throat. "Hey Rae, would you mind if I talked with Clarke?"

Raven looked over, standing quickly. "Uh, yeah… sure, go ahead." She headed back into the kitchen, giving Clarke one last glance before disappearing.

"Can we talk, Clarke? Please?" Lexa could feel herself pleading, her brain begging for Clarke to make eye contact with her.

Clarke looked up, blue eyes finally meeting and holding green. "Yeah...I guess we can..."

Lexa gestured to the seat Raven just left next to Clarke, "Would you mind?"

"Go right ahead." Clarke turned so she would be facing the girl.

Lexa sat down next to Clarke, "I think we both know awkwardly trying to avoid each other isn't working."

"Hasn't worked yet..." Clarke rubbed at her hand with her thumb, glancing down and away.

Lexa reached out and slowed Clarke's hands, "Then I think we need to talk about what will. Please look at me Clarke. Please!" Lexa couldn't take the avoidance. She gently placed her hand on Clarke's cheek and lifted her face to look at her.

"I'm just afraid Lex..." Clarke audibly swallowed as she stared back into her green eyes. "I'm afraid of slipping again and losing you."

"I know... I know." Lexa pulled Clarke towards her and rested their foreheads against each other. Lexa let her eyes closed after searching Clarke's eyes for a few minutes.

Clarke let out the breath she had been holding in for however long. "We need to work through this. I can't take much more of this."

"I can't either. Which is why I went upstairs and paced back and forth trying to figure out how to answer the one question we both needed an answer to, how do we get back to where we were?" Lexa sat back against the arm of the couch, looking softly into Clarke's eyes.

"Well, what's your answer then?" Clarke leaned against the back, eyes pulling away from Lexa for a minute before coming back to the green pair.

"We need to try to go back to normal, as best as we can. Slowly, yes. But just be us. I don't want you dancing around me Clarke... If something is too much, let me tell you that. Don't hold back because of me..." Lexa sighed, "Wow, I swear that sounded better in my head. Does that make any sense? At all?"

"Perfect sense. I'm afraid to do anything near you in case I do something wrong and you leave for good. But you'll tell me if something's wrong. I just need to do more."

Lexa watched Clarke as she spoke. She saw her fidgeting with her hands still. "Yes, like right now what do you want to do Clarke?"

"To be brutally honest, I want to kiss you. I miss the feel of you against me, even if it's just your lips."

Lexa inhaled sharply, if she was honest she was aching for it too. But her mind was screaming that she wasn't ready for it yet. "I'm sorry Clarke... I... I can't yet. But..." Lexa closed the distance between them on the couch and wrapped herself around Clarke tightly.

Clarke didn't move for a moment, but then her arms slowly wrapped around the girl. She buried her face into the girl's hair, inhaling deeply to remember the scent she had almost forgotten.

Lexa wasn't sure when she had started crying, but she had. She stayed buried in Clarke's embrace, happy to find comfort there again.

"I need _us_ Lexa. I can't live without _us_ anymore." Clarke could hear the sniffles and feel the wet spot starting on her shoulder. She smiled slightly, one hand gently rubbing her back.

Lexa pulled away gently, "I know, Clarke. One step at a time..." She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the GP hoodie she definitely didn't remember putting on earlier.

"Then I'll keep going one step at a time." Clarke smiled slightly, rubbing the girl's arm.

"So please, can we not be so damn awkward every time we're in the same room?" Lexa chuckled a little bit, purposely letting her hands disappear inside the sleeves of Clarke's hoodie.

"It's a start. We can try it." Clarke smiled, sitting up again. "Are you staying for the meeting tomorrow?"

Lexa's face scrunched up, "Honestly? I hadn't really thought about it." She let her chin drop a bit, but looked back up at Clarke. "Where are you going to be?"

"I have to leave the house. I can't be here." Clarke shrugged. "I'll go out shopping."

Lexa looked at her, her face falling. "Where do you want me to be? Am I allowed to speak up for you?"

"You can't. You can't vote either." Clarke looked at her. Now it was her turn to lift Lexa's chin. "Whatever happens, happens."

Lexa sighed. "Okay..." The gesture would have been so normal for them any other time. Lexa probably would have followed her "okay" with "daddy", but she found herself falling silent again. She tried to change the subject, "So should we let Raven take a break from cooking and order some pizza for dinner later instead?"

"Either that or chinese. Both sound great." Clarke smiled, standing. "We should tell the chef that then."

Lexa chuckled and followed Clarke, standing and walking quietly over to the kitchen door. She gave it a sudden push and the door stopped.  
  
"OW! What the hell you two?" Raven shouted from behind the door.

"Raven? What the hell?!" Clarke pushed through the door, glaring at the two.

Raven was still rubbing her head, "What? I put in a vote for Chinese."  
  
Lexa just stood in the doorway laughing at Raven and Anya. "Seriously you two? Are you guys 5? Are we your parents?"

Clarke just shook her head laughing. "Then you're paying."

Raven laughed, "Jeez, even when I'm not cooking I'm still paying? Fine, we'll order later. Anya and I just happy that _mommy and daddy_ aren't fighting anymore."

"Fuck off you two." Clarke swatted at her, walking toward the fridge.

Raven walked up behind her, wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist and spun her around. "Nope. Like I told you earlier, you can't get rid of me, Wanheda."

"Damn...I was trying to." Clarke laughed and hugged her back.

"Yeah, right. If you didn't ditch my ass after I kissed you that first time, there wasn't a chance you were going to!" Raven put her back down and went back over to peck Anya's cheek.

"Oh yeah, _that_." Clarke chuckled and walked away, going to the fridge.

"Oh please. You know your little 4th grade lips loved mine!" Raven laughed. "Don't try and deny it Clarke."

"I'm not denying it but Lexa is here." Clarke pulled a water out of the fridge, walking back over to the group.

"And she's fully aware that you and I are best friends. Last time I checked she even guessed I was your first kiss!" Raven looked over at Lexa with a goofy smile on her face.  
  
Lexa smiled back, "Don't worry Clarke. You are free to admit you loved kissing Raven in 4th grade. I don't think I'm going to be panicking about you sneaking into her room in the middle of the night."

"Good. And yes, she did guess correctly." Clarke slung her arm around Lexa, hoping the contact would be okay with her.

Lexa closed her eyes, still smiling, but then moved Clarke's arm from around her. She gripped Clarke's hand, interlacing their fingers and squeezed slightly. She whispered "Sorry," towards Clarke.

"No, don't apologize." Clarke bit her lip and took a step away from her.

Lexa squeezed her hand again and pulled her back closer, "Don't run away on me." She teased her and smiled.

"Alright, I think I can do that." Clarke squeezed her hand back, smiling slightly.

"Alright you two... Before you two get carried away do you want to add your orders to the list? I'll call and put the order in later." Raven rolled her eyes, watching Lexa and Clarke across the room as she hopped up on the island countertop to sit. In truth though, she was happy to see them smiling at each other. _Now if only this damn meeting were already over..._

"You know our orders already!" Clarke laughed as she walked into the living room, sitting back down on the couch.

Lexa laughed, "Seriously Rae, we've ordered the same thing for 2.5 years. Clarke's ordered it longer!" She shrugged and followed Clarke out to the living room again, sitting down next to her.

Clarke sat back, smiling at the girl. "Honestly it's been like 4 or 5 years. Some of those study nights in high school were intense."

Raven spun around on the countertop and shouted after them, "Fine! Don't try anything new! Fine by me!" She turned to her girlfriend, "And what would you like, love?"

"You know what I like." Anya smiled, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah... You're right I do. I guess that means I order nothing for you..." Raven leaned over and Eskimo kissed her.

"Wow, rude." Anya feigned shock as she pulled away, pouting.

"What... You're just gonna eat me all night anyway!" Raven laughed and then marked down Anya's favorite egg rolls and her favorite fried rice. "You know I love you, right?"

"Just for that I'm going to tease you all night. Then I'll have my _dessert_." Anya smirked, walking past Raven toward the fridge.

"Good, I could use the distraction." Raven smiled and continued writing down the order, getting ready to call.

"You won't be saying that later." Anya pulled out a cold soda and popped the cap open, taking a swig.

"I'm sure you'll remind me. Grab me one?" Raven looked up hopefully.

"I guess so..." Anya tossed one over to her, closing the door behind her.

"At least they're trying right?" Raven nodded out to the living room. "At least no one’s gone storming upstairs and locked the door…”

"It's gonna take a while...but I think they'll get back to where they need to be."

"Now if we can only get through tomorrow." Raven shook her head and grabbed her phone, dialing the takeout place.

"Just relax love. Everything will be fine." Anya placed her hand on Raven's knee, squeezing gently.

Raven got the order placed and asked for delivery. A little while later they brought it to the door and Raven brought extra chopsticks they've saved, extra paper plates and forks into the living room before she answered it. She brought the brown paper bag in and set it down on the coffee table. "Alright let's see if I got this right... I ordered chicken and broccoli for everyone!"

"Just give me the damn food already." Clarke laughed and grabbed the chopsticks.

Raven handed out take out boxes and curled up in her chair with her own. Everyone chowed down.

After dinner was done and dishes cleaned up, Clarke curled up under her blanket on the couch, turning the tv on.

Lexa headed upstairs and got into her pjs, sitting down with her laptop to review notes Roan sent her from class on Friday.

Clarke yawned, nodding off during the show.  
  
Raven stopped in quickly and flipped the tv off, looking over at a sleeping Clarke before heading upstairs.

It was almost midnight by the time Lexa closed the laptop, turned out the lights and tried to fall asleep.

Clarke had been asleep for quite some time at this point. She had gotten used to sleeping on the couch after the previous nights, so that night was no different.

Lexa tossed and turned, tried sleeping curled up around a pillow and sleeping spread out across the bed. She tried putting on some soft music and even tried a guided meditation before she huffed and sat up, more frustrated and exhausted than anything else. She was pretty sure she knew what was wrong. She slipped out of the bed and out the door, tiptoeing down the stairs.

The stairs had always squeaked, but Clarke didn't notice until she was sleeping on the couch. They woke her up slightly, but not enough to open her eyes.

Lexa crept down and over to the couch. She crouched down and reached for Clarke's hand giving it a squeeze. "Clarke... Clarke wake up."

"Hm?" Clarke barely cracked an eye open, seeing Lexa in front of her. "Lex...?"

"Come back to bed." Lexa stood up and pulled Clarke's hand. "Please?" She couldn't help but yawn as she waited for Clarke to stand up.

Clarke sat up and stood, eyes still half closed. _This has got to be a dream_. "Mkay...let's go..."

Lexa pulled Clarke up the stairs with her and lead her back to the room. She closed the door and climbed in the bed. "Clarke... Please..."

 _Yep. Definitely a dream._ Clarke climbed into bed, one arm automatically draping over Lexa's waist. She was practically asleep as she moved.

Lexa smiled, her eyes closing as the bed finally didn't feel too big. She settled down under Clarke's arm and matched her breathing to Clarke's. It wasn't long before she relaxed completely.

Clarke had already fallen asleep again, resting much easier next to Lexa.

Lexa wouldn't remember it, but she'd slowly inch her way back a little closer to Clarke all night long. When she'd wake up the next morning, she'd slowly slip out of Clarke's embrace and lightly kiss her forehead before scurrying off to shower. What Lexa wouldn't be able to shake off would be how well she slept next to Clarke again and the soft smile that spread across Clarke's lips as she slept when Lexa kissed her.

Clarke woke up a little while later, confused. She didn't remember falling asleep in her room but then remembered Lexa coming to get her last night. She smiled at the thought of Lexa sleeping next to her again.


	48. Chapter 48

Lexa came out of the bathroom fully dressed, but smiled as she caught Clarke's eye. "Hey there sleepyhead. You want coffee? I'm heading down to the kitchen."

"Coffee sounds wonderful..." Clarke smiled slightly, sitting up. "So...does this mean I'm allowed to sleep in my bed again?"

Lexa nodded and winked at Clarke before she slipped out the door and downstairs. She made it into the kitchen and found Anya standing by the coffeemaker. "Morning..."

"Oh thank god you're up. We can't find Clarke. Her car's in the driveway still so she hasn't left yet and we have no idea where she went." Anya rushed the words, hoping that Lexa had some clue as to what had happened to the blonde. She didn't want to assume the worst but after the awkwardness yesterday she couldn't help but worry.

Lexa walked over to the refrigerator calmly and pulled out the coffee creamer, "I know exactly where she is and if you don't mind, I'll just grab two mugs from the cabinet behind your head." She pulled out two mugs and started pouring in coffee and creamer.

"Two? Wait, she's upstairs?" Anya was thoroughly confused, her brow furrowed. Had Lexa let her sleep upstairs finally?

"Slept better than I have all week... Talk to you later An, probably." Lexa headed towards the kitchen door with the two cups of coffee.

Anya watched her walk out, mouth slightly open. _What the hell is going on in this house?_

Lexa brought the coffee upstairs and into the room. "Here, Clarke." She handed over the mug, finally taking a sip herself and settled down to sit on the bed.

"Thanks." Clarke sipped at it, her eyes closing in delight. "I don't know how, but you always make it perfectly."

"I know..." Lexa shrugged, but then hid her smile with the rim of her mug. "So apparently you have the house in an uproar. Well, I guess it's really my fault, but..."

"What? What's wrong?" Clarke didn't look worried, but she didn't want to cause much talk especially with the events later on that day.

"Apparently it was slightly disturbing that you weren't on the couch this morning. So really it's my fault. No one knew where you were... Your car is still here, but you were nowhere to be found." Lexa rolled her eyes. "Meanwhile, you were exactly where you should've been all week. In bed with me. I told Anya, so I think she will get Raven to calm down."

"Shit...well, that's too bad. I slept better than I have all week." Clarke smiled, placing the mug down on the bedside table.

"That's exactly what I said. Did you remember me bringing you up here last night?" Lexa looked inquisitively over her cup.

"At first I thought it was a dream. I was convinced it was going to turn into a nightmare with you kicking me out."

Lexa reached over and set her mug down on the nightstand. "Clarke..." Lexa's face fell. She sat still for a moment before she launched herself at Clarke, wrapping her in a hug with a whimper.

Clarke saw her lean so she was prepared to catch the girl, her arms wrapping around the girl, one hand sliding its fingers into her head as she held the girl against her. "We're gonna work through this. As long as it takes, I'm going to work to earn your trust back."

Lexa nodded against Clarke and squeezed her a little tighter. It was a few minutes before Lexa broke the hug. "Alright... Come on sleepyhead. Get up, get ready. We have shopping to do."

"We?" Clarke looked into the green eyes, hoping for some clarification.

"Yes, we. I don't know about you, but I could use some _serious_ retail therapy after this week." Lexa smiled, stood up and pulled Clarke out of the bed. "Go shower!"

"You mean..." Clarke face broke out into a small smile, more at ease now that Lexa was back to her semi-old self. "I'll be quick then." She jumped out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, hopping in the shower.

Lexa waited patiently for Clarke to come back out of the bathroom. When she finally appeared, Lexa turned her head. She didn't quite understand why, but she found herself engrossed in her phone screen instead.

Clarke had forgotten to grab a change of clothes, so she emerged from the bathroom in a towel. Happy to see Lexa distracted, she quickly grabbed her clothes and went back into the bathroom.

Lexa stayed busy on her phone waiting for Clarke to emerge from the bathroom. She stood up and slipped into some flats and collected her things, getting ready to leave.

Clarke walked out, now fully dressed. She grabbed her wallet and phone, nodding to Lexa. "Ready? Have anywhere specific you want to go?"

"First, did you really think I was going to let you go out alone today? That's not fair. You shouldn't be alone. Second, yes we both need food, want to go grab brunch somewhere?" Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and headed for the door with her.

"Sounds like a plan then." Clarke followed Lexa out the door and downstairs, grabbing her keys but stopping when she saw Raven leaning against the counter next to Anya.

"Hey... You _two_ heading out? You okay, Clarke?" Raven's voice was a little tense, her anxiety about the meeting later leaking through it despite her efforts to hide it.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay. As okay as I can be right now." Clarke nodded, unable to meet her best friend's eyes.

"Okay... I'll text you as soon as I can." Raven's one hand was gripping Anya's in a death grip. She was pretty sure it was the only reason she wasn't shaking.

"Alright..." Clarke turned, taking a deep breath before heading out the door.

Lexa followed her out with a little wave back at the other two, and climbed into the passenger seat of the jeep. "Let's just go get some bacon..." It was supposed to sound lighthearted, she didn't think it landed as well as she wanted it to.

"Yeah, let's just go." Clarke pulled out of the driveway and headed off, hoping the next time she came back wouldn't be her last.

Anya watched the garage door close and pulled her hand from Raven's grip. Anya turned to face her and leaned against the counter again, "Okay, love. You _need_ to calm down. I know you're terrified about this on many different levels, but you can't go in there like this. Anyone who is going to dare vote no will eat you alive."

"How can I? I'm about to lead a meeting that will decide whether my best friend's fuck-ups cost her GP membership. I remember freshman year, we talked forever about becoming GP's. Then we did. I don't want to be the one to take it away from her."

"Rae, if she loses it’s not your fault. You're not going to be in there voting against her. But if you go in there as tense as you are right now, she is losing her greatest ally in that room. You need to be your best in there, _for her_. I know you're scared. I know she's your _best friend_. You need to be brave for her because she can't be here to do it for herself." Anya rubbed Raven's back in slow circles, hoping to see her calm down. She kissed her cheek softly, "It's gonna be okay love."

Raven nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'd also rather not run a meeting in general but I can't back down."

"You're gonna be fine, Rae. I'd tell you to picture everyone in their underwear, but I know that's just going to make it worse for you." Anya jokingly punched her arm, trying to make her laugh.

Raven cracked a smile. "It never did help." She heard the front door open and sighed, standing up and heading into the living room to prepare for the arrivals.

People slowly starting arriving in the living room. Harper and Monroe were together on the couch Clarke had been sleeping on for the last few days. Bryan and Nathan were squished together to fit on the rest of it. Monty sat in his usual chair, and Jasper moved to stand in the corner with his arms crossed.

After Lincoln came in, Octavia trudging in behind him, Raven cleared her throat. "Alright let's get started."

Octavia huffed in the corner. Lincoln made a motion to calm her down. The tension was certainly palpable as Anya quietly came through from the kitchen to watch this all go down.

"Well, we all know why we're here. This meeting is to decide the future of our former president, Clarke Griffin, based on her actions this past week. There will be two votes, one to see if she will have her Gamma Phi membership revoked, and if it is not, to see if she will be reinstated as president. Before that happens, we will have a speaker for and against Clarke's removal from Gamma Phi."

Harper stood up proudly, "I'll speak for Clarke."

"Alright Harper, you have the floor." Raven stood back and leaned against the wall.

"As many of you know Clarke was my big when I came into GP. She is one of the kindest and most generous people in this house. Clarke's actions this week may not have been exemplary, but I think everyone deserves a second chance and Clarke is no exception to that. We have one of our biggest pledge classes this year and I believe it's because of the amazing job she's doing as our president. Clarke is a fair president and she's been living up to each of her promises she made last year. She's been taking our input and pushing for more positive attention around campus.  I don't know how any of you could be thinking of revoking her membership, she's only improved our reputation on campus. I'd also like to point out, this is the first year we've still been in the black on our budget after rush."

Monty piped up, "that's in about 8 years actually if I've been reading the books right."

Harper smiled, "Thanks, Monty. She's smart, she's resourceful and I'd really like to point out that the vault is _still_ stocked post rush thanks to her. Don't take your vote lightly today. Clarke has been an incredibly positive president for us, don't let one mistake ruin her. You all know she'd forgive you for making a mistake." Harper nodded sharply and sank back down into the couch.

Raven stood back up. "Thank you Harper. Now a speaker against?"

"I'll be speaking against her!" Octavia pushed herself off the wall. She didn't wait for Raven to yield the floor, "Clarke Griffin gave my brother a concussion on Monday. She attacked him on school property! The only reason she's not in jail right now is because my brother isn't pressing charges! She's rude, her PDA with her girlfriend is out of control. I heard she spent more than half of this week locked in her room drowning herself in alcohol. How is that a president? How is that a good reputation? How the hell can any of you think someone with a clear anger issue is a responsible choice to represent our organization?" Octavia paused to take a deep breath and Lincoln took her hand and pulled her back towards the wall.

"Thank you Octavia. Now we will give all of you a minute to decide whether you will vote for the removal of Clarke, or against her removal. Think carefully, this vote is irreversible."

The convened GP's all murmured amongst themselves for a second. Anya was still shell shocked in the corner from Octavia's response. She bit her nails nervously behind Raven.

"Let's get this vote going. Just raise your hand for your vote. We require a two-thirds majority for a removal of a member, so six votes. You must vote yes or no." Raven took a deep breath before continuing. "All in favor of Clarke Griffin's removal from Gamma Phi, please raise your hands."

Anya watched hands go up. She couldn't bring herself to count them. They seemed to go up in slow motion as she held her breath, waiting to hear Raven's count.

Raven couldn't even count out loud. She held her breath as she mentally tallied the votes. "Now all those in favor of letting Clarke remain a member of Gamma Phi."

Hands shot up in the air, a few were only half raised. Anya didn't dare move an inch.

Raven let out the breath. "All members including myself have been accounted for. With a vote of 6-3, Clarke Griffin is to remain a current member of Gamma Phi."

Anya let out a huge exhale from the corner. _At least she and Lexa won't have to leave the house now._

"Now, more importantly, the next vote. This vote will tell us whether Clarke will be reinstated as president of Gamma Phi. Does anyone wish to say anything else for or against Clarke before we vote?"

The room was silent. Anya was pretty sure she actually heard crickets chirping outside. Internally she was screaming, _God damn it! Let me say something! The girl has been doing a kick ass job! Let Raven go back to being VP where she's comfortable! This house doesn't need any more turmoil right now!_

"Okay...then let's vote. This is a simple majority ruling. 5 votes are needed for this to pass." Raven took another deep breath. She swore she was going to throw up but continued on. "All those in favor of reinstating Clarke Griffin as Gamma Phi's president."

"Clarke... This one is actually terrible..." Lexa was standing in a fitting room at the mall, trying on the most outrageous things Clarke could dare her to try on, each one more ridiculous, or scandalous than the last. Clarke was snap chatting her coming out of the dressing room each time. Lexa was just happy it seemed to have taken Clarke's mind off of what might be happening at the GP house right now.

"Are you kidding? This one is gold! I'm expecting at least twenty screenshots on the-" Clarke stopped suddenly, looking down at her phone. Her breath was caught with the words in her throat.

Lexa watched Clarke staring at her phone for a moment before she ran over to her as best as she could in the skin tight poor excuse for a dress she was in. "Clarke, what's going on? Did Raven text you?"

"She said to come back when we're ready..." Clarke bit her lip, putting her phone down on her lap. _That was a very quick meeting…_

"I'll go get changed..." Lexa stood up and turned around, awkwardly hobbling on back to the dressing room. _Why wouldn't Raven give her some sort of reassurance? God does Clarke not have a home to go back to this semester?_

Clarke took in a breath trying to calm herself. "You should really get that dress," she joked, but the tremor in her voice was too noticeable to think she was okay.

"What? This tiny piece of fabric that has more holes than actual seams? Sure! Why not? I'll wear it home to dinner with my parents!" Lexa rolled her eyes and prayed she could get out of it without adding one more hole to it.

"I think they would love it." Clarke was already up and placing the other items on the return rack, waiting for Lexa to finish.

Lexa got dressed quickly once the dress was off and brought the last of the things from the dressing room out to the return rack. "Yup, sure! And the sky is pink, pigs fly and the earth is flat and floating through space on the backs of 4 elephants." Lexa laughed and wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

"What the hell was all that?" Clarke smiled as she led her out of the store and back to the garage, quickly finding the jeep.

"Discworld, Clarke. Discworld! If you ever have the time I'll toss Soul Music your way again some time. It would be a fun read." Lexa smiled and climbed in the jeep. She was doing her best to hide how nervous she was for Clarke.

"Ew reading." Clarke chuckled as she started it up, pulling back out of the garage and heading toward the highway.

Lexa gasped, "Yeah I know! How dare I ever suggest reading for fun! Maybe I'll just read it out loud to you over winter break..." Lexa stared out the window, watching things rush by as they got closer and closer to campus. She wished they had a better idea of what they were walking in to.

"Or you can persuade me like my textbook reading." Clarke winked, hoping the joke wouldn't overstep the line they had created. She gripped the wheel tighter as she turned on campus and toward Greek Row, knowing full well what she could be walking into.

"Maybe... I don't know Clarke. Pratchett was part of my childhood that would be like trying to have sex while reading Harry Potter." Lexa shivered. "Just no..." The jeep pulled into the driveway and Lexa could feel her stomach sink and her heart in her throat.

Clarke didn't respond. She couldn't. Not now. She couldn't even bring herself to get out of the jeep.

"Clarke... Come on. We need to go in." Lexa got out of the car and walked around to the driver’s side and opened the door. "Come on. You gotta let it be like ripping off a band aid. Let's go in and get it over with, okay? I'm not leaving you alone no matter what happens when we go in."

"Okay..." Clarke slowly climbed out, her legs feeling like jelly. She made it to the door and inside. Harper and Monroe were still on the couch. Monty was on his chair, with Bryan and Miller standing off to the side. Anya was over near the corner talking to Raven.

Raven looked up, saw Clarke and Lexa walking in and took a deep breath. She walked over to Clarke and stood right in front of her. She swallowed, the lump in her throat too big as tears were building in her eyes. "Hey, you made it back."

"Yeah, we left as soon as the text went through." Clarke could see the emotion on her friend's face. She had to whisper the words to her. "How bad?"

"Well." Raven gulped again, one tear escaping despite her efforts, "We voted... You're still a member of Gamma Phi."

Clarke let the air out of her lungs, feeling like it had been in there for ages. "That's good news..."

"But, I'm really sorry to say, Clarke" Raven bit her bottom lip as she reached into her pocket. She looked around the room behind her, catching looks from the others, "You know this isn't easy for me." Raven wasn't sure she could hold it back any longer.

Clarke felt like she was going to pass out. Her chest was tight, mouth completely dry as the tears welled up behind her eyes. "Just say it..."

Raven pulled the President pin out from her pocket. "Welcome home, Prez!" She grabbed Clarke's hand put the pin down gently in it and then pulled her best friend in for a hug.

Clarke was stunned. She couldn't even comprehend _how_ she could have gotten back in. "What? Is this true?" She pulled away slightly from Raven to look down at the pin.

"You better believe it! If everything goes well with Dean Kane tomorrow you are still our president. We're incredibly lucky to have you." Raven nodded furiously, trying to get through to Clarke. She had hardly believed it herself when she counted the votes.

"How- But-" Clarke breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you..."

Raven pulled her back into a hug again. This time she whispered in Clarke's ear, tears pouring down her face, "Don't ever do that to me again. Yeah?" She pulled back and made eye contact with Clarke.

"Never." Clarke shook her head, looking back down at the pin before sliding it in her pocket.

Lexa was standing by the stairs watching the whole exchange take place. She couldn't believe it either as a teary-eyed smile spread across her face too. Anya was beaming from the corner on the other side of the living room.

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration, don't you, Miss VP?" Clarke grinned, her hands coming up to cup Raven's cheeks quickly as her thumbs wiped away the tears.

"One without liquor, I think... What would you like Prez?" Raven chuckled and pushed Clarke's hands down gently.

"Well I have sworn off vodka for quite some time so definitely no alcohol...what do we have in the kitchen?" Clarke walked in, pulling Raven along by the arm.

"There's plenty of ice cream and snacks... And the endless possibilities of things I could whip up with some help..." Raven moved with Clarke through the door.

"Well then get something going!" Clarke laughed, sitting down at the island.

Lexa and Anya came through and joined in with prep. Lexa sat down next to Clarke and watched Anya and Raven moving together in the kitchen. _We're certainly on our way back to normal, aren't we?_


	49. Chapter 49

Lexa stood by the desk waiting for Clarke to stop rushing around long enough for her to check her wardrobe. "Clarke, come here. Your collars are all messed up. Slow down, you're going to sweat through that blazer before you even leave the house."

"I'm sorry. I need this to go well." Clarke sighed, stopping in front of Lexa. She used her palms to flatten a small crease in her skirt. "Even though GP let me back in, it is ultimately Dean Kane's decision.”

Lexa straightened her shirt collar, turning it out and fixed the lapels on her blazer. Her hands smoothed the material lightly and she took a deep breath. "I know... Don't be sorry, just... Just come here." Lexa held her arms open.

Clarke smiled and took the step forward into her arms, her own wrapping around the girl's waist. "No matter what happens, I still love you."

Lexa squeezed a little tighter, the words still heavy on her tongue. She couldn't say them yet. "I know." That was all she could manage and it hurt her to know what it was probably doing to Clarke.

Clarke only nodded and pulled away gently, grabbing her two pins off the desk and pinning them on her lapel. She took a minute to look herself over in the mirror.

"Um... Clarke... Shoes." Lexa stood behind her in the mirror with a goofy smile on her face.

"I'm getting there." Clarke slipped them on before taking one last look, grabbing her things off the desk.

"Okay. Hey, you've got this. And I'll be here. I mean unless you want me to go with you?" Lexa looked at her questioningly.

"No, it's okay. Do you...do you want to get lunch after?"

"Yeah, your choice. Of course. Just text me okay?" Lexa nodded as she watched Clarke.

"I'll swing by after to pick you up." Clarke nodded as she stood for a second, taking one more big breath before heading downstairs.

Lexa ran down after her following Clarke to the garage door. "Wait..." She shifted awkwardly back and forth on her feet. "I still love you, too" She leaned forward and kissed Clarke's forehead, her lips pressing softly against her like they had so many times.

Clarke felt like her heart skipped a beat, hearing the words fall from Lexa's lips like they always had. She nodded, a small smile appearing. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Mhmm." Lexa reached up and lifted Clarke's chin, "Keep your chin up, okay. See you soon."

Clarke climbed in the jeep and looked back at her before pulling out and driving to the administrative building, heading inside and sitting, waiting for the Dean to be ready.

The secretary knew who Clarke was when she walked in.  She stood up and knocked on Dean Kane's door, "Miss Griffin is here when you're ready Dean Kane." She walked back to her desk and directed Clarke back to a chair, "Go ahead and sit. He'll be with you in a moment."

"Thank you." Clarke sat down, her fingers toying with the hem of her skirt. She reached into the blazer pocket to grab her phone to silence it.

It was a few more minutes before Dean Kane appeared around the doorway of his office. "Miss Griffin. Come in. Have a seat." His tone was abrupt.

Clarke stood, walking in and sitting in the chair across from Kane's desk, hands folded in her lap and legs crossed.

Kane sat down behind his desk, "Well I think we both know why you're here. I hardly think I need to go over the events of last week with you. So why don't we skip ahead to where I ask you, what do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"I overreacted sir. I've had a week to think over everything that happened last week and I can see my course of action was obviously not the most optimal one. I've realized how much damage this has caused and I've suffered because of it."

"Sounds like wise perspective from an otherwise rational mind. I can tell you've been reflecting on this. And while I have no control over the other party involved, I do expect a lot from our students here. I wish you would have chosen a better course of action." Kane leaned back a little in his chair, hands gliding along the edge of his mahogany desk.

"I wish so too, sir. I've suffered in my personal life as well as Greek life. Now I'm here to find out about my academic life as well." Clarke sat back slightly, fingers interlocked as her hands held onto her knee.

"Well, I've been reviewing the paperwork all week, debating how to proceed with this situation and your academic status Miss Griffin. I've spoken with some of your professors this past week and received nothing but praise of your abilities. So, I'm afraid Miss Griffin that I am just going to have to let you..." He hesitated a moment leaning forward and pretended to look over some paperwork in front of him. "Let you go back to all of your classes and resume your position as president of Gamma Phi, with a strict warning just like the police chief."

"Excuse me?" Clarke had been expecting the worst. She thought her best case scenario would be some sort of academic suspension, but this was a surprise.

"Clarke, from what I understand, this was a completely out of character incident for you. You were standing up for your girlfriend, who I would also like to speak with as a matter of fact. You got carried away, he isn't pressing charges and from what I can tell you've been fairly ‘mea culpa’ about this all week. This doesn't mean I won't be keeping an eye on GP's functions within Greek society for the rest of the year or that I won't have one eye on your degree audit for this semester. I'll still be watching you, expecting superior work this year. And please tell Miss Woods I'd like to schedule a time to speak with her as well. She's not in any trouble, but we do need to discuss what's going on with the restraining order." Kane nodded at Clarke, he was almost cracking a smile.

"Uh...of course sir. I will pass along that request. Am I free to go now?"

"As a matter of fact, you are. Just remember Clarke, I've got lots of eyes on you..." Kane let it hang in the air.

"Of course sir. Thank you so much." Clarke stood and walked out, stopping outside the building to take a deep breath before grabbing her phone and calling Lexa.

Lexa heard her phone buzz on the countertop, she was pacing in the kitchen, Raven and Anya were sitting at the island. She snatched it up and swiped to answer, "Clarke? How did it go?"

"I'm leaving now. I'll swing by to pick you up okay?" Clarke contemplated telling her now but thought it would be better to tell her in person.

"Alright... Are you okay? Do you need a minute before you drive? Should I just meet you somewhere? I'll jump in the convertible..." Lexa couldn't help but ramble, she was terrified by how little Clarke was saying.

"No, I'll be at the house soon, I promise." Clarke hung up before she could say anything else and practically ran back to the jeep.

Lexa brought her phone down and put it back down on the countertop. She exchanged panicked looks with Anya and Raven, "I don't know, she wouldn't say anything about it. She said she'll be here soon, we're supposed to go to lunch."

Clarke arrived back at the house within a few minutes, pulling into the driveway and beeping for Lexa. She hopped out of the driver's seat and leaned against the jeep to wait.

Lexa came sprinting out of the house and stopped when she saw Clarke. She let her eyes meet Clarke's and stared for a minute. "Well?"

"Well, we better get to lunch because we have to get to class later." Clarke smiled, watching Lexa's face to see if she understood.

"We? WE HAVE CLASS LATER?" Lexa sprinted the rest of the way across the driveway and jumped into Clarke's arms for a huge hug.

Clarke laughed as she caught the girl, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Yes, we. I'll tell you the rest at lunch alright?"

Lexa nodded and hopped down. She ran around the other side of the jeep and jumped in. "How the... What did he? How are... Okay just tell me at lunch." Lexa pulled out her phone and sent a text over to Anya and Raven, 'Clarke is back. You've got your Prez again Rae!'

Clarke climbed in, turning it on again. "Where are we headed?"

"This is your celebration, Clarke. You choose. You want burgers again?" Lexa couldn't help but smile.

"I think burgers sound delicious." Clarke smiled as she pulled out and headed down the street toward the burger joint.

"Big, juicy, cholesterol-filled cheeseburger with cheese fries and a milkshake? I'm not complaining!" Lexa laughed. They pulled into the parking lot and Lexa hopped out of the jeep, heading towards the door.

"Usually you do complain." Clarke laughed as she sat up at the bar.

"What? Since when?" Lexa took the stool next to her and swiveled around on it.

"Alright so, the visit with Kane." Clarke picked up a menu and glanced at it quickly.

"Start spilling." Lexa already knew what she wanted.

"He said a whole bunch of stuff along the lines of 'I know what I did wrong so he's giving me another chance.' He said he's keeping a close eye on me and my degree clearance as well as GP but as long as I stay out of trouble I'll be fine." Clarke ordered their milkshakes when the waiter came over. "Oh, he wants to schedule a meeting with you to talk too."

"Wait, hold up. What?" Lexa gaped at Clarke. "Why?"

"Just to talk about the restraining order. Nothing serious." Clarke placed a hand on her knee. "Don't worry. We're out of the woods."

Lexa's shoulders sank forward as she let out a sigh of relief. "Okay..." The waiter came over again with their milkshakes and asked for their orders. Lexa piped up first, "Two Walk of Shames and two orders of cheese fries please!"

Clarke nodded as he walked away. "Now that all that's over...there's just us."

Lexa wrapped her lips around the straw in her milkshake. She nodded slightly and continued to stare into her glass.

 "Where are we? I mean with all this." Clarke played with her straw, watching the girl.

"Where are we? I don't know Clarke. We're together... But..." She played with her milkshake, "I'm still not ready to put that ring on again." She let her head hang.

"That's okay..." Clarke bit her lip, taking a small sip of the milkshake.

Her heart sank. "It's just going to take time... It's not that I don't _want_ to..." Lexa was quickly losing her appetite.

"I know...don't worry. Take as much time as you need. Just know mine is not coming off." Clarke lifted her hand, the band still in place as it had been since she put it there.

"I know." Lexa continued to bounce her straw in her milkshake. "Do you still want to come out to my parents' house then?"

"If you still want me to go, I'll go. I don't have any other plans." Clarke watched her, placing her own shake down on the counter.

"Yeah. I think it will be good... To get away, even if it is to my parents' house." She shrugged. "Thanks."

"I'm not giving up on us. We'll figure things out." Clarke reached over and placed her hand on the girl's knee again, squeezing gently this time.

Lexa smiled softly. "I'm not either." With that the burgers and fries arrived and Lexa happily hefted hers up. "To you still being here after all this." Then she took an obnoxiously large bite.

Clarke couldn't help but laugh. "Dear god… how did I fall in love with you again?"

"How could you resist this?" Lexa said, her mouth still full. She set the burger down and grabbed a couple of fries. She only had a bit more of the burger down before she followed it with the fries and chased it with some milkshake. "I'm goddamn irresistible!" Lexa smirked at Clarke.

"Have you eaten anything at all today? I'm gonna have to beat up Raven if she didn't feed you." Clarke shook her head and picked up her own burger, taking a bite.

"She tried, I couldn't stomach anything after you left... Don't blame her." Lexa went back to her burger.

"Alright, then eat up now." Clarke took a bunch of cheese fries and stuffed them into her mouth like Lexa had before.

"You're not doing it right." Lexa laughed and took another bunch of fries and stuffed them into her mouth and quickly followed it with the milkshake, before wiping her mouth dramatically. "That's how it's done!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_ I can't be as good as you." Clarke laughed, taking a sip of the milkshake.

"I'm just saying if you're going to stuff your face like me... You should actually do it like me." Lexa finished the sentence and then realized what she had said and almost slipped off the stool.

"Oh really now?" Clarke cocked an eyebrow, smirking at her.

"Aaaaand I'm just going to go back to eating my burger now." Lexa picked it up with both hands and dug back in in earnest.

"That's probably for the best." Clarke shook her head, trying to erase the thoughts from her mind as she also took another bite.

Lexa sat quietly, but smiling next to Clarke as she finished her burger. She couldn't help but think back on exactly what had happened the last time they were sitting on the same stools. It had been a very long month.

Once Clarke had finished she pulled out her wallet and paid the bill, glancing over at her smiling girlfriend. "Whatcha thinking about?"

" _Us_." It was a simple enough answer and the big smile spreading across her face helped communicate the rest of her thoughts to Clarke. She reached out and grabbed Clarke's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I like that." Clarke squeezed her hand back, smiling just as big as Lexa. She cleared her throat when the waiter came back with her card. "I'm sorry love, but I need that hand to sign."

Lexa reluctantly let Clarke's hand go. She waited for Clarke to put away her card and finish signing before she slipped her fingers in between Clarke's again. "So, back to the house then?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I need to get out of these clothes." Clarke smiled as she climbed down off the stool and helped Lexa down, walking over and holding the door open for her.

Lexa smiled, "Thank you!" She jokingly turned around after she was through and curtsied as she forced a straight face. It didn't work well. She stared back at Clarke and slowly dissolved into laughter.

Clarke chuckled as she let the door shut and led Lexa back to the jeep, helping the laughing girl in on her side.

Lexa got in and buckled herself into the passenger side, still laughing. When Clarke got in the car she turned towards her. "I take it all back, how the hell did you fall in love with me?"

"Do I really need to go over it again with you?" Clarke smiled, driving back to the house.

"Maaaaaybe." Lexa reached to poke Clarke in her side.

"Well, you're disgustingly cute and annoy the shit out of me, so I wonder how I did too sometimes." Clarke grinned, pulling into the driveway.

Lexa scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I see how it is!" She got out of the car and headed towards the front door.

"Hey, don't you run away from me!" Clarke laughed and climbed out, following her and coming up behind her, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist.

Lexa dissolved into laughter again, "What are you talking about... You loved the chase!"

"That is true. I do like chasing you." Clarke kissed her cheek.

Lexa turned and kissed Clarke's cheek. "Come on, let's get inside."

"Yes let's." Clarke opened the door and headed inside, kicking her shoes off.

Lexa did the same and made a bolt for the couch, crashing down on it and finding the remote to put the tv on.

"What, you just gonna skip class?" Clarke walked over, leaning against the wall.

"You drove me back to the house... Not back to class..." Lexa let her arms and legs flop across the couch. "Plus now I'm stuffed, cue food coma. Better to have one here than in class."

"How about we relax upstairs then? Put on a movie or something and take a nap." Clarke nodded that way, hoping Lexa would join her.

Lexa popped up, "Wait. Yes. Let's go." She stood up and grabbed Clarke's hand bringing her upstairs.

"I need to change first." Clarke went over and grabbed a new set of clothes.

Lexa flopped onto the bed, already in fairly comfy clothing and sighed. Then she awkwardly scrambled across the bed to grab her laptop from the desk, trying to get Netflix set up.

Clarke went into the bathroom and changed quickly, coming back out and laying on the bed with Lexa. Usually she would just cuddle in and relax, but she felt awkward lying there next to her.

"What do you want to watch? Any ideas?" Lexa asked, she half shifted towards Clarke, but was still sitting up on the bed.

"You choose. Something we can get into." Clarke sat up on her elbow, looking at the screen.

"Are you telling me you want to start binging a new series?" Lexa looked down at her.

"I mean what's good on there? If it's short we could bang out a series." Clarke shrugged.

"Well, comedy or drama?" Lexa felt strange, so she tried laying back and pulling the laptop onto her stomach as she settled next to Clarke.

"Hm, now that's tough...do we want suspense or laughs?"

"I mean... I thought it was an easy choice..." Lexa shrugged.

"Then what's your pick? If you think it's _sooo_ easy." Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"After this week? Laughs!" Lexa exclaimed throwing her arms in the air and almost nailing Clarke in the face.

"Whoa, watch it there!" Clarke laughed then moved in closer. "Comedy it is then."

"We could always just watch Scrubs..." Lexa stared up and to the left for a moment before she came back shaking her head, "Oh Turk."

"Sounds perfect. Throw it on for a little bit." Clarke smiled.

Lexa clicked and pulled up an episode, but now she was stuck with the laptop on her stomach.

"Do you want to put the laptop somewhere else?" Clarke noticed how she was uncomfortable and wanted to help her.

"Maybe?" It was already starting to feel hot on Lexa's stomach, or maybe that was just how awkward she felt.

"Here, let's see if we can set up something more comfortable." Clarke sat up and paused the episode, picking up the laptop as her fingers brushed against the exposed skin where Lexa shirt had ridden up.

Lexa flinched and sat up. She tried to make it look like she was just trying to get more comfortable. It didn't work. She pulled her shirt down and then instantly jumped up. "Do you want popcorn?"

"And a drink too please. Some soda or something." Clarke had noticed her reaction to the touch but didn't say anything. She watched as Lexa left the room then collapsed back down on the bed with a huff.

Lexa got out into the hallway and let a shiver run through her. She was pissed she had reacted that way. She went down to the kitchen and threw some extra butter popcorn in the microwave. She grabbed a few cans of soda from the fridge and a bowl from the cabinet. Then she put her head in her hands, elbows resting on the countertop as she waited for the microwave.

Clarke set up her lap desk at the end of the bed to rest the laptop on, then leaned all of her pillows up against the headboard and reclined back, waiting for Lexa.

The microwave beeped and Lexa pulled the bag out. She emptied it into the bowl and grabbed the sodas, heading towards the stairs. She made it to the door, took a deep breath and opened it, heading in.

Clarke looked up, smiling. "Better set up? That way you won't have any hotter abs than you already have."

Lexa couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, looks much better. Extra butter?" She held up the bowl as she walked over to the bed.

"Exactly the way I like it." Clarke took the bowl and cans, letting Lexa lay back down.

This time things were easier. Lexa sat back down and got comfy lounging against the pillows. She sat forward and resumed the episode.

Clarke cracked open a can and grabbed some popcorn. She kept eyeing Lexa, looking for some sort of change.

Lexa relaxed against the pillows and started chuckling along with the episode. She casually reached into the bowl and then tossed some popcorn into her mouth.

Clarke slowly shifted closer to the girl, not so much as to startle her. She hoped Lexa would reciprocate and cuddle into her.

As the episode progressed, Lexa eventually slid in towards Clarke and lifted her arm around her shoulders.

The more Lexa did, the better Clarke felt. Being this close to her felt better than ever, especially with all that had happened in the past week. She smiled as she sipped her soda, watching the end of this episode.

Lexa grabbed her own soda can, popping it open as the episode switched. She shifted slightly to be able to drink without choking, but then let her head fall on Clarke's shoulder as she kept laughing.

Clarke smiled, paying more attention to Lexa than the actual show. Her cheek pressed against the girl's head, breathing in her scent.

After a while Lexa lifted her head, her neck was getting sore. She happily stayed in Clarke's arms though. "I  love you, Clarke."

Clarke looked down at the girl and smiled. "I love you too Lex." She decided now was the time to take a chance at it, so she quickly leaned down and pecked her on the lips, turning back to the laptop almost immediately.

Lexa sat stunned for a second. She wasn't sure how to react. So before she had time to over analyze it, she turned back towards Clarke, cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a soft, but long kiss.

The feeling of Lexa's lips against her own has Clarke sighing quietly, knowing full well that this was a step in the right direction.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it through the angst and for Chapter 50 we thought it was the perfect time to share something we've been planning all along... Enjoy "Fall Break"!
> 
> \- CeSelle29

After the first liplock the week after the event, Clarke and Lexa seemed to be almost back to normal. As the weeks progressed, they were more like their old selves, cuddling and little kisses here and there. Clarke had been respecting Lexa's boundaries, especially in terms of sex. She didn't mind; she had told Lexa they would go at her pace, but Clarke was getting restless. They had a few hot and heavy make-outs in those weeks and Clarke was getting more and more riled up, but she wouldn't admit to it. She wasn't even thinking about it as her mind was on Columbus Day weekend. They were still spending the weekend at the Woods's residence, and Clarke couldn't be any more nervous than she was already.

Lexa was finishing packing to go home, and double checking Clarke's packing for her. "I know it's hardly worth saying but, try not to be nervous. My mom is so excited to finally meet you."

"I'm not nervous about your mom..." Clarke was mumbling as she finished packing her bag and shut it, grabbing Lexa's as well.

"Okay... Dad. He's just... protective. That's all. I'm his only little girl. Actually, I think in a weird way, that could be a potential bonding point." Lexa raised an eyebrow and picked up Clarke's phone as well as hers, taking a look around the room to make sure they weren't forgetting anything. "Wait! Chargers!" She ran around the bed, collecting and wrapping up cords and tossed them into her own small bag.

"Yeah, that's if he doesn't rip my head off first." Clarke walked downstairs, placing the bags by the door. "Should we grab snacks? How long is the drive?"

"Eh, an hour and a half or so... Most of the traffic should be heading the other way. Drinks would probably be a good idea at the very least." Lexa headed into the kitchen and went over to the fridge.

"Alright, and we have everything we need?" Clarke glanced back at her as she grabbed the bags and took them to the jeep, coming back inside after.

Lexa grabbed a couple bottles of water and a couple of granola bars. "I think that's everything, unless you want to stop for coffee before we get on the highway."

"Coffee sounds amazing. We'll make a quick stop." Clarke sent out a quick text to Raven, who was stuck in a late Friday meeting, before holding the door open for Lexa.

"Thanks, daddy!" Lexa hopped through the door and out to the jeep.

Clarke took one step before realizing what Lexa had said. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the brunette. "Excuse me?"

Lexa turned back and looked at Clarke, internally laughing. "What?" She shrugged innocently and continued out to the jeep.

Clarke shook her head, the word stuck in her brain. She hadn't heard that one in a few weeks, especially with how they were progressing. She climbed in the jeep and turned it on, backing out onto the street.

They stopped for coffee. Clarke paid and they climbed back in the jeep. Lexa helped navigate them to the highway and in the direction of her house.

Clarke could feel the nerves as they pulled off the exit and headed towards Lexa's street. She gripped the steering wheel tighter with every turn.

"Oh don't miss the fork up here, daddy." Lexa pointed to the left side of the fork at the intersection. She kept a straight face.

Clarke almost ran off the road. That was the second time in a couple of hours that Lexa had called her that. She couldn't believe her ears.

Lexa continued to help Clarke drive into her neighborhood. She started pointing out little things along the way, here and there.

Eventually Lexa pointed out the house. Clarke pulled up in front of it, parking on the street and shutting the jeep off. She sat for a moment, taking in a deep breath.

Lexa smiled and reached over to squeeze Clarke's hand. Then she got out of the car and grabbed her bags, heading towards the front door.

Clarke sat for a moment before climbing out, grabbing her bag and following Lexa up to the porch.

Lexa waited until Clarke was on the porch to ring the bell. Then she leaned over and whispered in Clarke's ear, "Don't be scared, Daddy." She pulled away and flashed Clarke a mischievous smile.

This time Clarke just glared at her, knowing her intentions. The first time Clarke thought it was an accident, the second was a slip up. This time she knew Lexa knew what she was saying and how it would affect Clarke. And she was right.

The door opened and there stood Lexa's parents. "Hi Mom, hi Dad! We're here!"  
  
Lexa's mom was already in a tizzy, "Oh my goodness! You're here come in! Come in!" She beckoned them into the house, opening the door wide. She wrapped Lexa up in a hug and then turned to Clarke, "And you must be Clarke. It's so wonderful to finally meet you." She held her arms open.

"It's nice to meet you too, in person of course." Clarke leaned in and hugged her, pulling away with a smile.

Lexa's father was still off to the side. He wasn't exactly glaring at Clarke, but his expression wasn't exactly welcoming either.

Clarke's smile faded when she saw him, shifting slightly, waiting for him to make the first move.

Lexa turned to her father, "Daddy? It's good to see you!" She walked over and gave him a tight hug. After a long embrace she felt him melt a little bit and she pulled back. "Daddy, this is Clarke."

"Hello." Clarke didn't know what to do, so she stood there, again waiting for him.

Mrs. Woods turned her attention back to Clarke for a moment. "Now that we've finally met, you can call me Emily. Mrs. Woods is too formal for my tastes. And this is my husband Richard, of course."

"Mr. Woods is just fine." His voice was stern as he extended his hand to Clarke.

"Of course." Clarke took his hand and shook it, finally glad that she didn't have to stand there like the awkward guest that she was.

Lexa sighed, "So um... why don't you guys let me take our stuff upstairs and give Clarke and I a chance to wash up before dinner?" Lexa looked hopefully in the direction of her mother, pleading for help to end this awkward moment.

"That sounds like a great idea. Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes. I made your favorite." Emily smiled at her daughter and then turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Lexa picked up her bags and moved in between her father and Clarke to head towards the staircase, "Come on Clarke."

Clarke quickly grabbed her bags and followed her upstairs, happy to be out from under the watchful eyes of Mr. Woods, who Clarke would now refer to privately as _Dick_.

Lexa put her bags down on the floor in front of her bed. She turned around just in time to watch Clarke walk into her childhood bedroom.

Clarke's eyes scanned the room, surprised to see it still looked like what Lexa had described from her childhood. "Seriously Lex...pink walls?"

"Well, I was 5..." Lexa smirked. "Were you expecting something less... Girly?"

"No I just thought you would've changed it since then." Clarke smiled and put her bag down, walking over to Lexa.

Lexa snorted, "Well by the time I was in middle school the entire room was covered in band posters..."

"Still not an improvement." Clarke stood in front of her, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and pulling her in close.

"Well as you recall, I took half of those with me to college. Well... Except for Britney over there..." Lexa pointed behind her to directly next to her pillow on her bed.

"Mm, nice placement." Clarke laughed, leaning in for a quick peck.  
  
Downstairs, Emily walked over to the staircase. "Girls! Dinner's ready!"

"We'll be down in a minute!" Lexa shouted back. She turned back to Clarke, "You okay? You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's just get through this dinner smoothly and I'll feel one hundred times better." Clarke smiled and let go of her, grabbing her hand instead.

Lexa nodded and brought Clarke downstairs with her into the dining room. She noticed of course her mom had set the table one chair around each side instead of two. Lexa internally groaned and whispered "Sorry" towards Clarke. She took the seat on one side of the table leaving Clarke to take opposite side.

Clarke mouthed "It's okay” and sat down, waiting for Lexa's parents to sit as well.

Richard came in next and sat down at the head of the table. "Emily, do you need help in there? Lexa you should probably go help your mother."

"No, it's alright, I'm all set." Emily walked in with the pot of spaghetti, setting it down next to the chicken parm on the table. "That's everything, so we're all set to eat."

Richard stood up and started dishing out portions, handing the first plate to Clarke. "After all she is our guest," he commented. The next to Lexa, then his wife and finally himself.

Clarke responded with a "thank you" when she took the plate, but waited until everyone was served and Emily took the first bite to actually start eating.

Lexa watched Clarke's face as she took her first bite and smiled. "It's really good isn't it? Mom makes the best chicken parm, ever!"

"It's delicious." Clarke wiped her mouth with the napkin, setting it back down in her lap.

"So Clarke, Lexa has told us some great things about you. But I wanted to know what you do on campus besides classes. You're an advertising major right?" Richard continued to eat as he looked at Clarke.

"Yes, I am. I'm talking with a few companies right now after speaking with their reps at the career fair. I should be able to set myself up with a job either right after graduation or after the summer." Clarke nodded, placing her fork and knife down to talk instead of eat.

 "Well what about extracurriculars? Anything exciting? We've heard you've been to some interesting parties." His fork twirled in his spaghetti.

"Well, I am president of one of the co-ed fraternities on campus." Clarke shrugged slightly, taking a slice of bread from the bowl next to her.

"Really? Is that so? Which one?" Richard's eyebrows went up, his interest clearly sparked.

"Gamma Phi. My childhood best friend is vice president as well." Clarke relaxed in her chair, seeing Richard interested in the conversation, hoping it was for a good reason and not a bad one.

Richard nearly choked on his spaghetti. "Wait, what? I'm sorry Gamma Phi? That's incredible!"

"It is?" Clarke cocked her head to the side, trying to understand as Richard coughed a few times.  
  
"What Richard is trying to say is that he was in Gamma Phi back in his college days," Emily chimed in as Richard wiped his mouth.

"I guess I never mentioned that to Lexa before. But yeah, boys of Gamma Phi, we had a rep. I can't believe they're co-ed now! I guess rush only finished a few weeks ago now, huh?"

"Yeah, it did. We have a great incoming rush class thankfully. Our numbers have been depleting over the past 4 years. We're down to ten right now, four of which are seniors."

"Oh no, that's no good! How big is in the incoming pledge class? You have your stand out pick for president yet?" The conversation slowly dissolved into nothing but GP. Lexa and Emily sat quietly eating for the most part. Emily was occasionally joining in on some stories. Soon Lexa had an empty plate and had no way of joining the conversation. She noticed the bread was on the other side of the table.

Clarke had been wrapped up in conversation with Richard, the GP connection seemingly lessening the tension between them as she shared information on the new pledge class and what had been going on around the frat.

Lexa cleared her throat, trying to get a word in edgewise. "Sorry, excuse me. Daddy, could you please pass the bread?"

The next moments happened in slow motion. Clarke had been so wrapped up in the conversation that she hadn't realized she instinctively reached for the bread basket at the sound of Lexa's name for her. She saw her hand grab it at the same moment as Richard and panicked. She slowly looked up, meeting his eyes as she took her hand away.

Richard halted mid-sentence. The table fell silent. Emily dropped her fork and Lexa nearly clapped her hand over her mouth. It took a moment but Richard picked up the basket and moved it to his other side within Lexa's reach.   
  
"Thank you." Lexa was the first person to say anything. It felt way too tense, like all the progress Clarke and her dad had made in the past few minutes had vanished.

Clarke looked back down at her plate, grabbing her utensils and taking a small bite, her eyes not moving from the plate.

"Do I dare ask for the butter then?" Lexa tried to crack a smile. She was going crazy, she had no idea what to do.

Clarke didn't move, only kept her eyes on the plate.  
  
Emily grabbed the butter that was on Clarke's other side and handed it to her daughter, making eye contact with her husband in the process.

If Richard's blood was boiling anymore he'd be blowing steam out of his ears. He took a look at his wife, took a deep breath and tried to go back to the conversation.  "So I guess midterms are coming up then, aren't they girls?"

"Uh...yeah. In a week or two..." Clarke took only small bites, her stomach in knots. _Shit... I've been here less than an hour and already fucked up..._

Lexa tried to rescue her, "Yeah it's been an interesting semester. I told you about my class on the Supreme Court right?" Lexa kept babbling, and tried to grab Clarke's attention when she could, passing her an apologetic look.

Clarke shook her head, continuing to pick at the food as she felt the glare of Richard's eyes on her every once in awhile.

As the group finished dinner, Emily stood and grabbed some plates. "Lexa, could you help me with the dishes?"

"Sure thing Mom. Lexa stood and collected the food dishes. She kind of nodded in the direction of the kitchen, trying to get Clarke to follow.  
  
Unfortunately, Richard had her attention faster. "Clarke, I'd like to speak with you privately, if I may?"

"Of course, sir." Clarke stood with him, following him into the living room and sitting down on the couch across from his chair.

Lexa heard her father, but it was too late she was stuck in the kitchen cleaning with her mom.   
  
"Well, that was... Quite an interesting moment back there." Richard closed the pocket doors to the living room and paced for a moment before sitting down in his chair.

"I'm so sorry, sir..." Clarke couldn't look up at him, so she focused on her hands, clasped in her lap.

"I honestly don't know what to say. I probably should be telling you I don't want you to see my daughter." He hesitated slightly.

"If that is what you want, I'll abide by that." Clarke could hear the hesitation in his voice but knew that the worst was yet to come.

"But, I've never seen her happier in her life than she's been these last two years. So I won't ruin Lexa's happiness like that. She's my only daughter and I love her very much. She'll always be my little girl, Clarke." Richard tilted his head down and leaned forward.

"Of course, sir. I'd never do anything to hurt her." Clarke shook her head, still trying to wrap her brain around what he had said.

"That being said while you're here this weekend I expect you to be in the guest room on the first floor _when I'm awake._ " He winked at Clarke.

"Of course sir." She nodded. How the _hell_ had she gotten away with that?

"Look, if GP is anything like it was in my day... I can't stop you. You're both adults. I'm assuming you're being smart. I would just prefer that it doesn't go on in the house while I'm awake. Keep it to a minimum, am I clear?" Richard sank back in the chair and raised his eyebrows.

"Of course sir, though I think we'll avoid that while we're here this weekend." Clarke nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief

"Good. Now relax, I'm not going to kill you Clarke! I think for the most part you seem like you've got a good head on your shoulders. Lexa has had nothing but good things to say about you." Richard laughed.

"I'm sorry, I've been terrified since the first time she mentioned spending the weekend here." A small smile spread on her face as she relaxed back on the couch.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Lexa was desperately trying to rush through doing the cleanup from dinner with her mother. "Mom! You know how he is! You have to let me go in there! He closed the living room doors Mom. She's got to be terrified!"

"Lexa, relax. Your father isn't going to kill the poor girl. You know how he is, he's just very protective." Emily put a stack of plates away in the cupboard. "Besides, that little _incident_ at dinner probably upset him slightly. He's going to need a minute to talk it out with Clarke."

"That's my point Mom! I know he's upset. Please! Let me go in there!" Lexa kept looking over her shoulder into the hallway, keeping an eye on the living room doors, praying they would open and not because Clarke was running out of them to the jeep. It wasn't fair, it wasn't even Clarke's fault. _I should be the one in the living room right now!_

"Lexa!" Emily put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Clarke will be fine. Trust me. Trust your father. I don't think he's going to force her away from you."

Lexa shook her head. "Even if he tries, I won't let him. Not after everything we've been through, Mom. She's the only one for me. I won't let you two end this on me." Lexa was rambling again, tears threatening to spill over and onto her cheeks. She wanted to run right into the room and tell Clarke they were going before her dad ruined everything.

"Relax honey. We aren't going to come between you two." She reached down and grabbed her hands, squeezing gently. "Your father can see how happy you two are. He wouldn't want to end that happiness. He only wants what's best for you, and from what I can see, that's Clarke." She smiled as the doors opened and Richard and Clarke came walking back in, laughing over some GP matter.

Lexa turned back around and watched Clarke walking towards her. She ran over and almost jumped into her arms, not caring they were still in front of her parents.

"Whoa there." Clarke laughed, wrapping her arms around the girl. "Missed me? I was only gone for like ten minutes."

"Everything okay? We can just go if you want... I'd understand." Lexa pulled back to look at her girlfriend.

"Why would we leave? We have the whole weekend here to enjoy some quality time with your parents." Clarke smiled, nodding toward them in the kitchen.

Lexa stared at her, slightly stunned. She was certainly _not_ expecting that reaction from Clarke after speaking with her father. "You sure?"

"Of course." Clarke smiled, then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I've been banished to the first floor bedroom though."

_There it is_. Lexa sighed, "Alright, it could be worse." She turned back towards her parents. "We're going to go move Clarke's things."

Clarke nodded then headed upstairs, Lexa following behind.

They got into Lexa's room and she closed the door softly. Then she pushed Clarke back against it and kissed her. It was long and slow.

Clarke couldn't help the small moan that bubbled out as her hand came up to cup the girl's cheek. She pulled away after a second, resting her forehead against Lexa's. "Your dad said I'm banished to the first floor _while they're awake_. Unless you'd like to join me."

"Wait... Alright. What the hell went on in that living room?" Lexa turned around and sat back down on her bed, looking up at Clarke.

"I mean he was upset. He said if this situation was any different he would've stopped us from seeing each other, but he can see how happy you are and doesn't want to prevent that." Clarke sat down next to her. "He also said he knows the reputation that GP has so he's not surprised."

"Oh boy. Alright. That's a little bizarre to me. I guess that whole GP connection is going to work out for the better." Lexa looked at her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Apparently. Now, let's move my stuff before your dad thinks we're doing something else." Clarke smiled again and stood, helping Lexa up and grabbing her bag.

Lexa followed her out of the room. She guided her through the house back to the spare bedroom. "Well, I suppose this is where you've been banished to..." She reached in and turned on the light switch.

"I don't think I could've slept in your room with those pink walls." Clarke chuckled as she dropped her bag near the end of the bed and sat down, patting the mattress next to her.

"Hey, don't make fun of my room." Lexa crossed her arms, but sank down on the bed next to Clarke and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I was only teasing." Clarke kissed the top of her head as she slung an arm around her shoulders.

Lexa hummed, happy at the feeling of Clarke's lips in her hair. Then she groaned, "We probably have to go back out there now." She sulked, "I don't want to."

"Why? We've made it over the biggest hurdle, what could go wrong now?" Clarke stood and helped Lexa up, taking her hand and walking back out into the living room.

"Anyone up for some dessert?" Richard piped up as the girls came in, "Emily what do we have now?"

"I do have a cake I baked just for this occasion." She went off into the kitchen to get the slices.  
  
Clarke sat down on the couch, waiting for Lexa to join her.

Lexa sat down next to her, "So I'm guessing Mom made her ridiculous triple chocolate cake. This cake is insanely rich. It's so good, she used to make it for my birthday every single year."

"So basically I'm going to die." Clarke laughed, waiting for the cake to come in.

"Pretty much. Hope you like chocolate, Clarke!" Richard laughed and looked up just in time to see Emily coming back into the living room.

"I love chocolate actually. I just hope that it's not the death of me." Clarke took her plate from Emily and took a bite, closing her eyes at the taste. "Mmm..."

Meanwhile Lexa had already grabbed a plate and started digging into her slice. After everyone had their plates, the room was silent for a few minutes as everyone just ate. It was too good to talk!

Once Clarke finished her slice she placed the plate down on the coffee table. "Now that was good. And I didn't die so that's even better."

"No dying allowed, Clarke! Thanks Mom, it was amazing as always. Actually... Can I have another piece?" Lexa looked intently at her mom, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Of course! Clarke, another as well?" Emily stood up and grabbed the two plates.  
  
"Yes, please." Clarke smiled as Emily went back into the kitchen.

Lexa waited patiently for her mother to come back. The room was still silent as her dad finished his cake.  
  
"So what are your plans for the rest of the weekend, girls?" Richard asked, still methodically eating his slice.

"Well, I have no clue. I was just told we were coming here. I'm hoping Lexa has something planned." Clarke nudged Lexa, really hoping Lexa knew what they would do this weekend.

"Figured tomorrow I'd show her around town a little bit. Maybe hit the outlets for a little bit. I mean, I don't think we're going to spend the whole weekend in the house." Lexa smiled at Clarke, "A little more retail therapy. Maybe this time we'll actually find something worth buying." She winked.

"Or we'll continue the streak of 'How many embarrassing clothes can you try on before you have to leave the store?'" Clarke laughed, remembering back to the Sunday when she was reinstated.

Lexa laughed, "Maybe it's your turn to try on the embarrassing outfits!"

"Oh no, you did such a great job modeling, you need to continue." Clarke elbowed her gently.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "That's it! You _will_ be getting snapped tomorrow!"

"Alright you two, I get the idea!" Richard rolled his eyes too, setting his plate and fork down on the side table next to his chair.

Emily smiled as she came back in with two more slices. "You two sound like you're already planning your fun for this weekend." She handed the plates to the girls and sat down.

"We are, can you blame us? It feels good to get a break from campus." Lexa smiled digging back into her cake.

"I bet it does, especially this year, with it being your last year in undergrad."  
  
"Definitely. Gives you a moment to breathe." Clarke dug back into her second piece.

Lexa's plate was empty again in a matter of minutes. "What are the plans for the rest of the night?"

"We have nothing planned that I know of, right Richard?" Emily turned to her husband, waiting for a response.

"Not as far as I know." He shrugged, still keeping an eye on both girls on the couch.

"Then we can just relax tonight and rest up for this weekend?" Clarke looked over at Lexa, seeing if she had any other ideas.

Lexa nodded. After a bit, the plates were collected and taken back into the kitchen. Everyone headed into the den to watch some tv. Eventually, Lexa was yawning and having trouble keeping her eyes open. "I'm thinking it's time for bed then."

"Yeah, I'm beat too. The drive took a lot out of me today." Clarke stood as Richard clicked the TV off. "I'm gonna head there now. Goodnight everyone."

Lexa stood up and kissed her parents goodnight. She met Clarke in the hallway, "Make sure your phone is plugged in by the bed okay?" She turned and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

Clarke headed into her room, thankful that there was a small half bath attached for her to brush her teeth. She stripped down to her GP tank and underwear and climbed into bed, plugging in her phone and turning the light off.

Lexa got ready for bed, climbed in and plugged her phone in as well. She rolled over on her side and kept an eye out in the hallway just like she used to when she was a kid. She watched the light in her parent's room go out. She picked up her phone and texted Clarke. 'So, I don't want to spend the night alone in bed...'

'Come down here with me. It'll be easier. Your room is too close to your parents' room.'

'Few more minutes, Mom usually stays awake even after they turn the lights out. Dad is usually out already.' Lexa lay on her back watching the minutes tick away on her phone.

Clarke sat and waited for Lexa, her eyes drooping shut as she fell asleep quickly after the text.

After about 10 minutes of anxiously tossing and turning in bed while she waited, Lexa finally stood up quietly and crept downstairs. She made it back to the guest bedroom and knocked lightly on the door. She turned the knob and stepped into the room. "Clarke?"

Clarke cracked an eye open. "Mm...Lex? S'that you?"

Lexa closed the door softly and walked over to the bed. "Of course, now move over. It's cold out here!"

Clarke shifted in bed enough to allow Lexa to lay down in front of her, her arm wrapping around the girl's waist once she was under the covers.

"I'm sorry about the dinner table, love." Lexa snuggled in close to Clarke, trying to get warm again.

"It's my fault, don't worry about it." Clarke relaxed back under the covers, relaxed even more now that Lexa was with her.

"Still, I'm sorry. I love you Clarke Griffin." She kissed Clarke on the nose.

"Love you too Lexa Woods." Clarke smiled as she pulled the girl in closer, moving down to place a light peck on her lips

Lexa pressed in for a longer kiss, opening up to deepen it. She sighed into Clarke's mouth.

Clarke could feel the burn in the pit of her stomach, the one that had been there since that first real kiss after the incident. The one piece she was missing. She pulled away, pressing her forehead to the girl's.

Lexa was panting a little bit from the kiss. She only waited another moment before trying to go in for another kiss, sliding her body closer to Clarke's in the bed.

Clarke let her get another quick one in before pulling back again, looking her in the eyes.

"Clarke? What's wrong?" Lexa's eyes searched Clarke's in the dark.

"I told you that we were going to work at your pace. I'm holding myself back." Clarke nudged Lexa's nose slightly with her own.

"Is that all it is? Or are you nervous about my ridiculous over-protective father?" Lexa rolled on her back as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not nervous about him anymore. We're pretty good now." Clarke sat up on her elbow.

"He's always been like this, since I was a kid. I think he was always expecting me bring boys home. Then I brought a girl home and he was so confused. The first time I thought he was going to threaten her with the shotgun in the basement. He drives me nuts." She crossed her arms in the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Lex, relax. He hasn't scared me away yet and it's not going to happen. Nothing could keep me away from you, I promise." Clarke laid her arm across Lexa's stomach, pulling her close

Lexa let out a sigh as Clarke pulled her. "You sure?"

"I promised. I never break my promises and you know that." Clarke peppered kisses along her cheek.

Each one made Lexa's pout melt away a little more, the corners of her mouth turning back up. She turned back towards Clarke. "Cuddles?"

"Of course." Clarke smiled as she pulled the girl in against her, pulling the blankets tight too.

"Clarke, can you set an alarm?" She curled a little tighter around her. "I should probably be back upstairs before _Dad_ wakes up."

"Do you have to?" Clarke sighed, wanting to wake up the same way she would fall asleep tonight.

"If you don't want to lose all the headway you made with him today..." Lexa reached around and handed Clarke her phone.

"I think he'll be fine with it...what time?" Clarke didn't want to set it. She contemplated not setting it at first.

"It's Saturday... He's not usually up that early... 7:30..." Lexa yawned.

"7:30? Are you kidding me? That's early..." Clarke set the alarm, putting her phone back down.

"Clarke, it's just to make sure we stay on his good side. It will payoff in the end." Lexa closed her eyes, happy to be in Clarke's arms.

"I think our little Greek connection will keep us on his good side." Clarke closed her eyes.

Lexa stayed curled up in Clarke's arms. Halfway through the night she rolled over so she was spooning with Clarke, wrapped tightly in her arms.

When she did roll, a sleeping Clarke pulled her flush against her front, her face buried in the brunette's hair.


	51. Chapter 51

It was 9:00 the next morning when Emily and Richard rolled out of bed. They got ready for the day as usual and left their room. Emily walked across the hall to Lexa's room and pushed open the door, "Lexa... What do you want for... Lexa?"

Richard had already walked past his wife with a yawn and went into the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee. When he had poured his mug he went to Clarke's room, not to wake her, but to check on a sneaking suspicion he had.

Emily shook her head, starting to panic. She rushed down the stairs and down through the hallway. "Richard. Don't you dare..."

Richard held a finger up to his lips, shushing his wife. He pointed into the room, where Clarke and Lexa were still lying right against each other.

Emily peeked around the doorway and saw the girls. She grabbed Richard's hand and squeezed it, trying to pull him away from the door. "Let them sleep. They're exhausted."

"I was going to tell you the same thing." He quietly shut the door and went back to the kitchen, pouring his wife a cup of coffee.

Emily happily took it and sat down at the kitchen table. "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine. I mean, I was angry at the little incident at dinner last night, but she's a good kid. Good for Lexa. As long as she doesn't screw anything up, I'm happy that she's with Lexa." Richard took a sip of his coffee, leaning against the counter.

"Don't you go messing it up on her either, Rich. I really like this girl." Emily watched him. "I just want to see her be happy."

"I don't plan on it. As long as Lexa can keep the pet names away from the dinner table..."

"I don't think it was intentional, dear. I don't think it will happen again either. Clarke seems like she's been really supporting Lexa. Law school isn't going to be a piece of cake for her..." Emily wrapped her hands tighter around her coffee mug.

"She'll be fine with that. She's been dreaming about it since she was a little girl." Richard walked over and sat down at the table, placing his mug down.

"I'm not worried about her grades, or her passing... I'm worried about her staying happy with all the stress that's going to bring." Emily pursed her lips before taking a sip of her coffee.

"And that's where Clarke comes in. I have a feeling she would put Lexa and her happiness above anything, even her own well-being. If anyone would help Lexa through law school, it'd be Clarke."

"I think you're right. You know they're both going to panic when they wake up?" Emily laughed.

"I know. That's where I'll get my morning enjoyment from." Richard finished his mug and placed it back on that table, waiting for the girls to wake up.

Lexa didn't want to open her eyes. She was entirely too comfortable and warm. She was slowly waking up and could feel Clarke's arms still wrapped around her. It was such a shame she'd have to be leaving them soon when the alarm went off. _Wait, the alarm!_ Lexa sat bolt upright in bed and snatched up Clarke's phone. 9:45. "Clarke!"

Clarke jumped awake at the sound of Lexa's voice. "What? I'm awake!"

Lexa was unlocking Clarke's phone and opening the clock app. "Clarke, you set the alarm for 7:30 PM! Not AM! It's 9:45 and my parents are _definitely_ awake."

"Shit...I must've not hit the AM button..." Clarke jumped out of bed. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Lexa looked panicked up at Clarke. "I have no idea..." She shook her head, bewildered and searching for a solution.

"We might as well just go out and face them..." Clarke grabbed some clothes out of her bag and quickly went into the bathroom to change.

Lexa was stuck in her pajamas. She shook her head. There was no way to make this work. "You're right... we're adults. We're allowed to make our own decisions. What are they going to do? Seriously..."

"Exactly. Now let's go." Clarke yanked open the bedroom door and walked out into the kitchen, where Richard now sat reading the paper and Emily was cooking breakfast.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad." Lexa did her best to keep her voice level and calm. She was shaking on the inside.

"Morning girls. Slept well?" Richard looked up at the two as Clarke sat down, smiling at them.

"Pancakes girls?" Emily's voice was pleasant as she stood at the stovetop, spatula in hand.

"Pancakes sound delicious." Clarke smiled, much calmer than Lexa was

Lexa slowly sat down opposite Clarke. "Slept really well actually. Thanks for asking, Dad."

"Good. Warm enough last night? I know it was a bit chillier than normal." He looked back at the paper, flipping the page.

"Oh yeah definitely warm enough." Lexa thought she was going to die as she exchanged looks with Clarke across the table.

"Good. Should I allow Clarke back upstairs into your room at night so you don't give your mother a heart attack again?" Richard lowered the paper slightly and cocked an eyebrow.

"If you think that's best. I know I'd certainly appreciate it." Lexa swallowed and met his gaze squarely.

Richard laughed. "Lexa, you look like you're about to pass out. Don't worry about it, I'm not mad. To be honest, I knew you'd make your way down there."

Lexa watched her father dissolving into laughter. She didn't know what to do, or say. She looked up at her mother who was still just casually flipping pancakes. "Seriously?"

Clarke flashed Lexa a grin, mouthing an 'I told you so' at her.

"Alright, well then. So Clarke is going to move her things back up to my room then tonight." She nodded at her father and then stood up, heading over to get some of the pancakes Emily just finished making.

"I think we can agree to that as long as things don't get _too_ loud in there." Richard smiled as Lexa sat back down with the pancakes.

 Lexa awkwardly coughed. "Sure thing..."  
  
"Clarke come on over, there's more pancakes here. Lexa get the OJ out of the fridge, please." Emily shook her head, a smile spreading across her face. Her little girl really had grown up.

Clarke stood up and walked over, grabbing the pancakes while Lexa got the orange juice.

Lexa brought the juice over to the table and then pulled four glasses from the cabinet. Then she sat back down opposite Clarke and got busy buttering her pancakes and smothering them in syrup.

Clarke ate through the pancakes quickly, finishing it off with a glass of OJ

Lexa ate her pancakes, and drank her OJ. She collected her dishes and Clarke's and took them over to the dishwasher. "I'm gonna go get ready to go out." Lexa took off into the hallway and headed upstairs.

"I should grab my stuff too." Clarke stood and headed back to the guest room, grabbing her keys, wallet, and snapback before waiting for Lexa in the living room.

Lexa got dressed, picked up her phone, bag and sunglasses and ran down the stairs. She saw Clarke in the living room and smiled, "You ready to go then?"

"Of course I am." Clarke went outside and held the door open for Lexa.

"We'll see you guys later! Bye!" Lexa shouted as she went out the door. She climbed into the jeep and waited for Clarke.

Clarke jumped in and started it up. "So where are we headed to then?"

"So right to the outlets or the mall?" Lexa shrugged.

"Well let's do the mall second so we can get lunch there too. Outlets first. Which way do I go?"

Lexa started giving her directions. She pointed out little things along the way. They passed her elementary school, and the duck pond. She happily pointed everything out until they made it to the outlets and had to search for a parking spot.

Once Clarke had found a suitable one they climbed out and headed down the first row of stores.

Lexa walked hand in hand with Clarke and then pulled her into the Lucky Brand Outlet. "I'm thinking someone needs some new jeans..." She winked at her girlfriend.

"Oh? And what makes you think that?" Clarke smiled as she followed her inside.

"The fact that I want to see your ass in a new pair of jeans." She let go of Clarke's hand and headed over to the wall, searching for the right pair.

"I like the sound of that." Clarke waited, since she knew Lexa would find what she was looking for.

Lexa found two pairs and tossed them at Clarke. She turned around and found a couple of shirts on a rack. She picked up a hat and handed all of them to Clarke. "Off to the dressing room with you."

"Follow along then." Clarke went over into one of the open stalls and started undressing, putting on the ones Lexa had picked out

Lexa stood on the wall opposite the room Clarke was in, her phone at the ready. "Come on... let me see!"

"Are you serious Lex? This hat? Why?" Clarke whined but emerged from the stall anyway.

Lexa bit her lip, phone forgotten for the time being. " _Fuuuck_... Turn around." Lexa eyed Clarke from head to toe. She walked over and took the hat off Clarke's head, pulling her in for a kiss.

Clarke pulled her back into the stall, closing the door and pushing her up against it, deepening the kiss in the process.

Lexa pulled away and kissed behind Clarke's neck. "We're going to have to buy this..."

"Done. I'll pay." Clarke kissed her again quickly before pulling away. "If this is the response to me wearing this I'll wear it every day. Now out so I can change."

"Aw, ruining my fun." Lexa pouted and then slipped out through the door quickly.

"If the stall was bigger I'd let you stay." Clarke quickly changed and came back out. "Anything else you wanna get before we check out?"

"Not here..." Lexa smiled. She got in line with Clarke.

Once Clarke paid for everything and took the bag, she turned to Lexa. "Whereto next?"

"Your choice. More outlets or over to the mall?" She grabbed Clarke's hand and started swinging their arms as they walked out of the store.

"Let's hang out here a bit longer and see what's around." Clarke led her down the aisles of stores, looking around to see what stores there were.

Lexa happily walked along with Clarke and waited to see where she'd want to go.

They stopped in a few stores, trying on stuff and getting a few more bags before heading back to the jeep and climbing in.

Lexa navigated them over to the mall and they headed inside. "You hungry yet? Lunch first or more shopping?"

"Whichever is fine with me. What do you want to do?"

They were walking along one hallway and Lexa knew what store was coming up. She pulled Clarke inside without a second thought. "If you're letting me decide..."

Clarke didn't notice at first, but when she looked up and saw the mannequins in lingerie she knew. "I like your decision."

"I think you'll like it even more when I mention, you get to pick whatever you want to me to try on..." Lexa winked and grabbed a shopping bag, handing it over to her girlfriend.

"My choice? That is a dangerous decision Miss Woods." Clarke smirked and walked over to one of the newer displays, picking out sets for Lexa to try.

Lexa smiled. A corset over in the corner caught her eye. She slipped over to the display and picked out her size.

Clarke came over and handed her the bag, raising an eyebrow at her choice. "Let's hit the dressing room before I buy out the entire store for you."

Lexa chuckled. She headed into the dressing room and looked through the bag that Clarke had given her. The first thing she pulled out was lace bralette. She got changed, "You ready Clarke?"

"Of course I am. I haven't seen you in stuff like this in a while." Clarke smiled as she sat on the bench directly across from the stall.

Lexa opened the door and stepped out just enough for Clarke to see her. "Well?"

"Mm, Clarke likes." Clarke nodded as her eyes raked over her girlfriend's almost naked body.

Lexa let her head fall back and slipped back into the dressing room. "Nope... not yet... There's a whole bag full to get through!" She winked and closed the door.

"I know there is, but somehow I know I'll probably buy all of it for you."

Lexa continued to make her way through the bag, each time opening the door to let Clarke see.

And each time Clarke approved, making a mental note of exactly how much she was spending on Lexa.

Lastly Lexa slipped into the corset. She took a minute to look at herself in the mirror. Red lace and mesh clinging everywhere it should. She opened the door and leaned against the frame. "Claaaaarke."

Clarke looked up from her phone, seeing what had taken Lexa so long. She felt her jaw drop as the phone slipped from her hand. "Holy fuck Lex..." Clarke had to clench her crossed legs together as she felt the pounding start up in her lower abdomen again.

"What? What's the matter Clarke? You okay there?" Lexa bit her bottom lip,and arched her back.

Clarke quickly picked up her phone and pushed Lexa back inside the stall, closing the door behind her and leaning down to kiss her hard.

Lexa melted under the kiss. She did her best to suppress the moan that threatened to bubble up from her throat.

Clarke couldn't help herself as she kissed down Lexa's neck, nipping at the skin.

" _Fuck Clarke_. Not here." Lexa's head was tilted back again, giving Clarke more room to kiss her. She finally put her hands on Clarke's hips and backed up, putting some space between them.

"I know... but _fuck_ you look so good." Clarke leaned in for another quick kiss before exiting the room. "Change back and then we'll check out."

Lexa sank down on to the bench in the room, still panting. She took a moment and then started getting changed. She sorted through what was in the bag to narrow down the choices, then opened the door and handed it to Clarke.

"I'll go check out, you go put the rest on the returns rack okay?" Clarke took the bag and went up to the counter, paying for what was in the bag and smirking when she saw the corset go by.

Lexa returned the other items and headed up to meet Clarke. "So lunch then?"

"Lunch sounds great." Clarke grabbed the bag and Lexa's hand and headed out of the store towards the food court.

They wandered the food court first trying to decide what they wanted. Then they had search for an empty table with their trays. Lexa spotted one and went over to grab it. As Clarke sat down she snatched a fry from her tray. "Now I need to find the right opportunity to surprise you with that." Lexa's eyebrows went up playfully.

"That implies we're getting back to our old selves?" Clarke cocked an eyebrow as she ate, looking at Lexa.

Lexa blushed, "I thought we were..." It was quiet and sheepish as she made more eye contact with her food than Clarke.

"I meant...well, _that_." Clarke looked back down at her food.

"I know what you meant..." Lexa didn't know what to say. She twirled a fry in her ketchup as she got lost in thought, "Maybe when we're back on campus we could have a date night again?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Clarke smiled slightly as she finished her lunch, sipping her soda.

"Yeah?" Lexa finally tilted her head up, meeting Clarke's eyes. "You pick since I picked last time?"

"I think we can arrange that." Clarke stood and threw her trash away, sliding back into her seat.

Lexa finished eating, "Any other stores you'd like to hit?" She reached across the table for Clarke's hand.

"Let's walk around and see." Clarke stood, taking Lexa's hand and squeezing it.

Lexa threw away her trash and started walking around the mall again with Clarke, her huge bag of lingerie in tow.

Like at the outlets, they stopped in a few stores before heading out to the jeep.

All the walking and shopping had Lexa yawning when she sat down in the passenger seat. "So... How about a nap when we get home then?"

"Either that or we could have another personal modeling show." Clarke winked as she started the jeep and drove back to the house.

"Oh aren't you hopeful!" Lexa laughed, but half curled up in a ball, pulling her knees up into her chest. She rested her head against the window and lazily help guide Clarke home.

Clarke pulled up on the street again and hopped out, grabbing the bags and waiting for Lexa.

Lexa sleepily got out of the jeep and walked up to the front door, this time pulling out her key to get into the house. "We're back!" 

"Should we head upstairs for a nap then?" Clarke wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, leading her upstairs.

Up in her room, they dropped all the bags and Lexa flopped down onto her bed. "Come here! My bed is comfier than the one downstairs." 

"Mm, it better be." Clarke climbed in behind her and wrapped her arm around the girl's waist.

Lexa snuggled back against Clarke, "And now it's the comfiest it will ever be!" She smiled and threaded her fingers with Clarke's across her waist.

"It does feel extremely comfy. I may even fall asleep too." Clarke closed her eyes as she nuzzled into the back of Lexa's neck.

Lexa was already out, snuggled in against Clarke. The smile still spread across her face.


	52. Chapter 52

After their short nap and another wonderful dinner, Clarke jumped at the chance to help Emily clear the table. She grabbed the plates and silverware and brought them out to the sink.

Richard stood up from the table and looked at Lexa. "Well, it's Saturday night. You know what that means." He walked out into the hallway for a moment and came back with the Monopoly box. He shouted in the direction of the kitchen, "I bet Clarke would be down for some kindergarten capitalism!"

"Kindergarten capitalism? Do I dare ask?" Clarke walked in after the dishes had been finished and sat back down.

Lexa was already setting up the board and sorting out money. "Monopoly Clarke. Monopoly. Are you ready to go down?"

"Are you kidding, I'm an advertising major. I deal with money all the time. Let's be thankful Anya's not here." Clarke smiled as she took her money and waited for Emily to come back so they could start.

"Well then choose your piece wisely and let's get going. You must not have played against Lexa yet, huh Clarke?" Richard scoffed and then winked at his daughter.

Lexa picked up the hat and threw it on go. "You may be talking big game now Clarke, but you'll be weeping when you leave this dining room."

"Sure, we'll see." Everyone put their pieces down and Clarke picked up the dice. "Since I am the guest I'll go first."

"Be thankful you're getting a head start. Lexa is ruthless, always has been." Richard was second to last in the lineup, followed by Lexa. Everyone started buying properties as they made their way around the board.

Eventually it got to the point where Clarke owned Boardwalk but Richard had a tight grip on Park Place. "Listen, I told you I'd give you half my properties for it."

"I don't know Clarke. The deal doesn't seem sweet enough for me. I'm losing my most valuable property and handing you a monopoly over there." Richard wasn't going to give it up easily.

"What else could you possibly want? I'm giving you monopolies on the green and yellow properties."

"Pay for a round of houses on the green properties. You're certainly not going to be shy of money if you own Park Place." Richard shook his head at Clarke. In the meantime, he had an eye on Lexa, who was slowly piling houses and hotels on her monopolies. Emily was all but out of the game.

Clarke let out a sigh. "Fine, deal." She handed over the properties and money and took the card from him. She glanced over at Lexa, glaring at her.

"What is it, Clarke?" Lexa was counting her money, sorting tiny paper bills into neat piles. "Afraid you're going to have to land on at least one of the spots on the first two sides of the board? Please, land on a railroad, it will make my day."

"I have great avoiding skills." Clarke rolled and subsequently landed on the railroad, glaring at Lexa again.

"Alright... I'll take the two hundred you just collected from Go." Lexa held out her hand waiting.

"Shut up." Clarke threw the two bills at her, looking over her dwindling piles.

"Don't worry. You still have a chance to come back. You haven't mortgaged anything! Yet." Lexa snorted.

"Shut up you. Or I'll shut you up instead." Clarke crossed her arm and waited.

Richard laughed. "In all fairness Clarke, we did try to warn you."

On Lexa's next turn she put up a few more houses and smiled innocently at Clarke. "Don't tell me to shut up Clarke. I'll be shutting your doors next."

"Oh really. Empty threats Lexa." Clarke rolled on her turn and landed on one of Lexa's 3-house properties. "What the-"

"Clarke..." Lexa did the math and gave Clarke the total amount she owed, all the while struggling to conceal her smile.

"But...But..." Clarke sighed, mortgaging one of her lesser properties to pay the fee.

"I know... Come on give it up Clarke." Lexa continued piling small paper bills.

"I'll get my payback for this, don't you worry."

"Best of luck with that. Maybe you'd better start pleading with those dice a little more." Lexa laughed. She rolled again, landing on her own property this time.

"I'll just go return all the clothes from today. Both yours and mine." Clarke sat back and watched.

"Your loss is bigger than mine... You return those and our next 'date night' is going to be very sad." Lexa smirked. "Your roll Clarke."

Clarke rolled and landed another one of Lexa's properties, this one with a hotel. "That's it, I forfeit."

"Wait, I'm sorry. What?" Lexa leaned over the table. "Say that one more time."

Richard sat back in his chair and roared with laughter. "It's okay Clarke, we all end up forfeiting to her."

"I'm done. I can't do this." Clarke stood up and went to the fridge for a drink.

"Aw, Clarke! Don't be upset!" Lexa stood up and followed her into the kitchen. "You know... For years my dad did exactly what I did to you with this game to me."

"Still. I'm not gonna put up with my insufferable girlfriend that doesn't let anyone do anything in Monopoly." Clarke grabbed a drink and shut the fridge.

"I give you credit for not flipping the board. Many a Saturday night monopoly game in this house has ended that way." As Clarke tried to walk away Lexa pinned her against the countertop. Her finger circled Clarke's face, "That and me up in my room, the door slammed with a pout just like that one on my face. Come on, Clarke. It's just a game." She tilted her head.

"Maybe it's not just a game. Maybe you made daddy sad." Clarke whispered the last sentence in her ear as she broke away with a smirk.

Lexa felt her stomach drop, her heart in her throat. She let her head drop. "I'm sorry daddy." It was whispered quietly enough that only Clarke would hear even if Emily and Richard had come into the room.

"You can pay me back with cuddles tonight." Clarke walked back into the dining room where Richard was finally cleaning up.

Lexa was left standing stunned in the kitchen. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, too many emotions spinning through her.

"You two okay then? Richard asked Clarke as he worked on putting the bank away and swiped up the tokens.

"Yeah, everything's good." Clarke smiled as she sat back down.

Lexa walked back in from the kitchen, staring at Clarke. "Why are you sitting back down, Clarke?" She tried to keep her voice level, it wasn't easy, it was dropping lower with each word.

"You tired already? Time to head to bed?" Clarke stood, walking over to her.

Lexa nodded, pretty convinced if she spoke every ounce of arousal building her would come out with two simple words. She took Clarke's hand and lead her from the room. She was on autopilot as she said goodnight to her parents and brought Clarke upstairs.

"Lexa, I need to grab my bags first." Clarke knew exactly what she was doing to Lexa, so she pulled away and went back downstairs to grab her bag.

Lexa gripped the banister a little harder and continued upstairs into her room.

Once she got her bag, Clarke slowly made her way back up to Lexa's room, shutting the door behind her and turning back toward Lexa.

Lexa pushed Clarke into the door and kissed her. It was heated, and loaded with passion, something that they had both clearly been missing if the moans coming from both of them were any indication.

Clarke let Lexa push against her for a few minutes but then pulled away, panting. "Your parents...we need to be quiet..."

"Then maybe you should stop talking?" Lexa backed up pulling Clarke with her to the bed.

Clarke pushed the girl back on the bed and climbed on top of her, her hands finding the hem of Lexa's shirt and tugging it up and over her head.

Lexa let Clarke toss the shirt away, she was squirming underneath Clarke. She pulled Clarke down to kiss her neck, biting her lip to keep herself quiet.

Clarke nipped at the skin, the taste bringing back memories of better times. Clarke's hands were on Lexa's hips, holding her against the blonde's body.

Lexa's hands were running all over Clarke's body. Her fingertips tracing up Clarke's back, lifting her shirt in the process. Her nails slid down Clarke's back lightly, but enough to get Clarke's attention. "Shirt off."

Clarke sat up for a moment only to pull the shirt up and over her head, then dove back down to reattach her lips to Lexa's.

Lexa felt like her skin was on fire under Clarke's and now she wanted everything off. Lexa squirmed under Clarke. She knew what she wanted. She gripped Clarke's body towards her and flipped them over, climbing on top.

Clarke pulled the girl's face down on hers, kissing her even harder than before. She never wanted this to end.

Lexa pulled away and let a single finger trace down from her collar bones down to the waistband of her jeans. "Fuuuuuck." Lexa undid the button on Clarke's jeans, getting ready to tear them off.

Just as Lexa had grabbed the waistband to pull them off, there was a knock at the door. "Girls, remember, we have brunch at 11 tomorrow so make sure you're up and ready in time." Richard saw the light on under the door and knew they were awake but decided against opening the door.

Lexa sat back quickly, the knock startling her. "Yup. Thanks Dad, got it." She shook her head and backed up further. "Oh my god."

"Lex, you okay? He's not coming in, just stopping by." Clarke put a hand on her shoulder, more reassuring than anything.

"Yeah... I know." Lexa pulled her knees up to her chest. "Just..."

"Relax Lexa." Clarke sat up and pulled the girl against her, rubbing her back gently.

Lexa let her head fall against Clarke's shoulder. She sighed, "I don't know Clarke."

"Let's just head to bed, alright?" Clarke pulled the covers over them and tucked Lexa in, her arm around the girl.

"Thanks." Lexa rolled over and threw her leg over Clarke. Then she laughed. "Um how about in something more comfortable than jeans then?"

"That might be a good idea." Clarke smiled as she got up and grabbed her tank from the night before and threw it on, taking off her jeans and hopping back into bed.

Lexa slipped out of hers and threw on her pjs. She wrapped herself around Clarke and snuggled in close.

~

In the morning, Clarke awoke a couple hours before brunch. She slowly climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb Lexa as she grabbed some clothes and went across the hall to shower  
Lexa rolled over trying to find Clarke in the bed and found her pillow getting cold. "Clarke?" She sat up and looked around. Then she heard the shower running.  
Clarke showered quickly and then walked back into the bedroom, seeing Lexa awake. "Good morning love." She smiled as she toweled off her hair.

"Hey, I was missing you." Lexa gave Clarke her biggest puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry. I needed to be clean though." Clarke sat on the edge, her hand grabbing and squeezing Lexa's.

"Ah right, we've got brunch. I should probably go get a shower myself." Lexa stretched her arms wide and then threw them around Clarke for a tight hug.

"I'm gonna get dressed in the meantime." Clarke waited for Lexa to leave and then grabbed her clothes.

Lexa got in the shower and came back to the room wrapped tightly in a towel, her hair still dripping despite being towel-dried. She had forgotten to bring anything into the bathroom with her. She pulled out the dress she intended to wear, grabbed a new bra and thong set from the shopping bag and turned to scurry back to the bathroom.

Clarke buttoned the last few buttons on her shirt and waited for Lexa to return.

Lexa came back into her room wearing a green short-sleeved, shirt waisted dress, having blown her hair dry and did her makeup. "Well? Do I look ready for brunch then?" She twirled for Clarke.

"You look beautiful." Clarke smiled, taking her hand. "Shall we head downstairs?"

"I suppose we shall!" Lexa slipped into her nude heels and took Clarke's hand. She pecked Clarke on the cheek before they left the room.

Clarke walked downstairs, meeting up with Richard and Emily and waiting for Lexa.

"Hey! Why'd you run away? I was holding your hand!" Lexa skipped down the stairs and met up with Clarke.

"You took too long!" Clarke grabbed her hand again, squeezing this time. "Better?"

"Mhmm!" Lexa rolled her eyes.

"You girls ready to go then?" Richard checked before he headed out to the car.

"Yep, we're ready." Clarke walked outside, her hand still in Lexa's.

Everyone piled into the car, and Richard drove them over to the restaurant. They were seated almost immediately and the ladies all ordered mimosas. Richard opted for only coffee.

"Everything sounds so good, I have no clue what to get." Clarke looked over the menu, hoping someone would suggest something.

Lexa eyed the menu and instantly knew what she was getting. "Mom, the creme brûlée pancakes are back! Clarke, they layer sweet custard in between the pancakes! It's amazing and sweet and delicious and..."

"And if you're not up for something that sweet the farmer's omelette is fantastic Clarke." Richard laughed at his daughter. "I know, I'm always impressed by her sweet tooth. All the veggies are locally grown, and the cheese is fresh made locally too. It's very good."

"Both sound so good...I always have this problem." Clarke chuckled, glancing over the menu. "I think my sweet tooth is going to get the better of me today though."

Lexa looked at Clarke, "I love it when you order like me." Her smile was huge. "Plus, it means you have no reason to steal food from me!"

"Oh no, I'll still steal yours just to annoy you!" Clarke stuck out her tongue at Lexa, placing the menu back down.

"Hey!" Lexa crossed her arms and pouted. "That's not fair." She shook her head. "If you're going to steal food, I won't be sharing my bacon with you!"

"Bacon?" Clarke's eyebrow jumped up. "I want bacon..."

"Yes Clarke. Bacon. You can get a side order of it." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Done. Bam." Clarke grinned, taking a sip of her mimosa.

Richard lifted his cup of coffee, "I propose a toast. To success for both of you this year! May Clarke find the job she wants and may Lexa get into every law school she wants to." He smiled and waited for everyone to hoist their mimosas. "To Clarke and Lexa. May you two always support each other."

Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them together, taking small sips before placing them back down.

The waiter came over and everyone placed their orders. Conversation continued as they waited for their meals.

Clarke nudged Lexa under the table, smiling at her.

Lexa looked at Clarke, "What love?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see your face." Clarke grinned again.

Lexa smiled and went back to the conversation. The waiter came over with their plates. Lexa was practically drooling at the sight.

"This better be good or you're in trouble." Clarke nudged Lexa with her elbow as she picked up her silverware.

Richard raised an eyebrow catching what Clarke said. He cleared his throat a bit, but then dug into his omelette.

Clarke took a bite, her eyes closing again. "Mmm...alright, you're fine."

Lexa laughed, "Did you really think I would steer you so wrong?"

"I don't know, you have before..." Clarke dug back into the pancakes before she said anything else.

"Excuse me?" Lexa rolled her eyes and then began cutting into her stack.

Everyone stayed silent as they ate their brunch, the only sounds being the scrape of utensils on plates.

Lexa was the first to clear hers, the pancakes and bacon were entirely too tasty. She looked over at Clarke and she wasn't too far behind her.

Clarke finished hers quickly, wiping her mouth and downing the rest of the mimosa.

Lexa sipped on hers, "Well what time do we need to head back to campus tomorrow then?"

"Whatever time is fine. Just account for travel and traffic." Clarke looked over at her, watching her lips on the glass.

"I'm thinking earlier might be better. Did you have any work you needed to finish this weekend?" Lexa raised her eyebrows.

"None that I know of." Clarke smiled at her.

"Are. You. Sure?" Lexa sipped her mimosa slowly.

"I'm pretty sure." Clarke nodded.

"Still earlier is better. I have some reading I could get ahead on..." Lexa looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "Hope you guys won't mind if we head out earlier in the day tomorrow." Lexa looked at her parents.

"That's fine. You girls head out whenever you need to." Emily smiled as she laid her silverware across her plate.

"Thank Mom." Lexa held Clarke's hand under the table tightly, secretly wishing Monday was already here.

A busboy came by and cleared the table. He was followed by the waiter with their check. Richard paid the bill and they all headed back to the car.

 


	53. Chapter 53

The group headed back to the house, lounging in the living room when they returned. Clarke sat right next to Lexa on the couch.

Lexa rested her head on Clarke's shoulder, the mimosa affecting her head just a little bit still. "So are there any other plans for today then, Mom?"

Emily shook her head. "Not that I know of really. Just a day to relax."

"On Sunday. How appropriate." Lexa chuckled, probably a little too much at her own joke. "Well I think I'm going to get changed into something a little more comfortable."

"You coming back down afterwards?" Clarke smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be back down. Don't worry." Lexa smiled back at her. As she left the living room she joked, "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone!"

"We won't!" Clarke sat back against the couch.

Lexa headed upstairs and changed out of her dress. She slipped into a pair of jeans and pulled out one of Clarke's GP t-shirts she had packed, pulling it on quickly. She slipped into some socks and scurried back downstairs. She plopped back down on the couch next to Clarke.

"Mm, nice shirt." Clarke winked as she wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"I'd have to agree! It's got to feel nice to see Lexa wearing your letters right? Do you all still have jackets?" Richard piped up again now that GP was the subject.

"Of course we do. Now that it's getting colder out the jackets will be out in full force around campus." Clarke grinned, happy to be back in conversation mode.

"They still black leather?" Richard raised an eyebrow.

"What else would they be? We have a tradition to uphold with those jackets."

"Emily used to wear my jacket. Granted she nearly drowned in it while she did, but I always loved seeing her in it." He winked at Emily as he recalled the memory.

Clarke could see Emily blush out of the corner of her eye. "Lexa's worn mine a few times, but she apparently 'doesn't like the feel of leather.'" Clarke air-quoted the words with a smirk at Lexa.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "I wear nearly everything else though!" She pinched the shirt she was wearing. "Seriously. My Heda SnapBack even has GP on the back of it!"

"That is true, but I love seeing you in the jacket." Clarke nudged her slightly.

"Yeah yeah yeah... I get it... I'm the Sandy to your Danny." Lexa nudged her back, but was already developing a plan to surprise Clarke with the jacket one night.

"Exactly. Does that make the jeep Greased Lightnin’ then?" Clarke laughed.

"Oh hell no. You are not racing that Jeep and risking your pinks." Lexa rolled her eyes, only half willingly continuing the reference she started in the first place.

"Even though we know I'd win, I won't do it. Only because of you."

"But you know... The leather pants might work pretty well..." Lexa leaned in close.

"Alright well I have some work to do. I'm headed into my office." Richard stood up and walked out of the living room.

"Aw look what you did Lex, you drove away my GP ally in the room." Clarke pushed her slightly.

"I'm just saying... The leather pants Clarke!" Lexa shrugged innocently.

"Shush. Your mother is still in the room too."

"No, it's okay. I have to get stuff ready in the kitchen." Emily stood and winked at her daughter as she went out of the room.

Lexa waited until Emily was in the room and then climbed on top of Clarke, straddling her. "As I was saying. Leather. Pants. I see great potential here!"

"I love the idea of your ass in leather." Clarke smiled and leaned up, kissing Lexa softly. "We'll talk to Kenickie and Rizzo when we get back to campus.”

Lexa leaned back into the kiss and deepened it, letting her tongue tangle with Clarke's. She let herself get lost in the feeling, her head still buzzing just a little, her body thrumming from the heat in the kiss.

Clarke couldn't care less who walked in. Her hand tangled in the hair on the back of Lexa's head, pulling her down closer, her tongue winning over Lexa's.

Lexa whined and whimpered. She brought her hands behind Clarke's neck still feeling as though she could sink deeper into, get closer to Clarke.

Emily came back in to ask the girls a question and couldn't say she was surprised to see them on the couch. She quickly cleared her throat, causing them to scramble apart. "We're going out to dinner tonight, is that alright with you two?"

"After going out for brunch?" Lexa was still out of breath and was quickly turning a shade of red that compared to a tomato.

"We thought it would be a nice surprise for the last night you two are here until the next time you come visit." She smiled and winked at them. "Just don't get up to any trouble in the meantime."

Lexa let her head fall in her hands. "Okay. Sounds great."

Emily smiled and went back to the kitchen.

Clarke groaned. "Shit, come on..."

"What?" Lexa lifted her head, staring blatantly at Clarke.

"I'm not used to be interrupted like that."

"Yeah, usually you're the one interrupting Raven and Anya..." Lexa snorted.

"Shut up." Clarke nudged her and smiled.

"Just pointing out the obvious. You do tend to do that to them." Lexa nudged her back, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, that's different though. It's not their mom walking in on them."

"Yeah, no shit." Lexa shook her head. That was twice now. She was really starting to wish it was Monday already so they could be alone again.

"Well… we should do something other than sitting here awkwardly..." Clarke shrugged, hoping they could actually go do something.

"So, cuddle in my room? Or the den and watch tv until we're supposed to go to dinner?" Lexa shrugged.

"TV sounds good." Clarke smiled.

Lexa stood up and pulled Clarke with her towards the den. She grabbed the remote and settled down on the couch, patting the seat next to her. "Come here!"

Clarke flopped down across her lap and sighed. "Anything good on?"

Lexa mindlessly flipped through the channels. "Is there ever anything good on on a Sunday?"

"Mostly just old movies." Clarke yawned as she closed her eyes.

Lexa stopped on one channel and laughed! "How about this then?" Lexa pointed to the TV where the T-Birds were just starting to sing over Greased Lightnin'

"Perfect." Clarke smiled, her eyes stating shut.

Lexa continued watching poodle skirts and leather jackets go by as Clarke fell asleep in her lap. She gently ran one hand through Clarke's hair.

After a little while, Emily came in and sat down, smiling at the girls. "Someone's been tired this weekend."

"We both are... We needed the break." Lexa sighed as she coaxed through blonde tresses, still cradling Clarke's head.

"Don't stress yourself too much. This year is going to be a lot for you two. Relax when you can alright?" She nodded at her daughter.

"We're trying, it's just not always that easy. It gets to feel like you need to be the energizer bunny, but I know I can't be." Lexa shook her head.

"Even if you can't be you have a wonderful woman by your side to help you." She motioned to Clarke sleeping on the couch.

"She's special." Lexa said succinctly, her chin jutting out just a little bit as she swallowed thickly. "I don't think I could do it without her. She is incredible." Lexa tilted her head, getting a little teary eyed about it all. "You guys like her?"

"We both love her. She's perfect for you." Emily smiled, reaching over and grabbing Lexa's free hand.

"Thanks Mom." Lexa blinked back tears as she squeezed her mom's hand.

"We're behind you on this one. One hundred percent." She smiled even more, squeezing her hand tighter.

Lexa smiled sheepishly and moved her gaze back down to Clarke. It had been awhile since she had seen Clarke resting this peacefully.

"So, when will you two be visiting again?" Emily looked back to the end of Grease.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what the plan is for Thanksgiving. We... we haven't really talked about it. Maybe some point during winter break she'll come down. I know I'll be home for Christmas." Lexa chuckled lightly, trying not to wake Clarke up.

"We can plan it out. Spend time with the Griffins too." Emily nodded.

"So where are we headed for dinner then? What time should I be easing this one awake?" Lexa pointed down to her girlfriend.

"We'll let you know later. Let her sleep for now."

Lexa was mostly only watching Clarke at this point, Danny and Sandy being merely background noise. She gently took Clarke's left hand in hers and squeezed. She gently rubbed Clarke's palm with her thumb, noticing the callus already forming under her ring finger. Clarke had agreed to take hers off only for the weekend to hide the engagement from Lexa's parents. Lexa gulped, realizing just how much she was missing her own.

Clarke's breathing was slow and steady. She had begun to wake up while Emily was talking with Lexa, but drifted off happily again. She didn't wake until she felt Lexa playing with her hand.

"Hey there sleepyhead. Sorry, did I wake you up?" Lexa's voice was soft as she looked down at Clarke.

"Mm, it's okay." Clarke stretched out then looked up at Lexa, smiling.

"You two really are cute." Emily smiled. She didn't want to butt in but she felt the need to.

Lexa laughed, "Thanks Mom."

"Nah, she's the cute one." Clarke reached up and gently pinched Lexa's cheek, laughing.

"Hey, watch it... You trying to make me blush more?" Lexa laughed and helped Clarke sit up.

"Maybe I am. You're so cute when you blush." Clarke kissed her cheek and then sat back on the couch.

Lexa moved over and wrapped her arms around Clarke's one arm, snuggling up. She rested her head gently on her shoulder. "Mean..."

"But you still love me." Clarke grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"I do. I love you Clarke Griffin." Lexa smiled, internally adding the '-Woods' after Clarke's last name.

"I love you too Lexa… Woods." Clarke had to stop herself from adding the ‘Griffin-’ on there. She hadn't in awhile but it felt right.

They stayed cuddled together on the couch until Richard announced it was time to head out to dinner. Even then, Lexa didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay wrapped around Clarke forever.

"Lex, I have to change quickly..." Clarke managed to pull her arm away to run upstairs and change into jeans.

Lexa needed shoes yet, "Clarke, can you grab my sneakers?" She stood in the hallway leaning next to the closet.

Clarke came back down, Lexa's sneakers in hand. She dropped them on the floor and waited for her.

Lexa slipped into them, tying them quickly and stood back up. She pecked Clarke on the cheek. "I think we're ready then."

"Let's head out." Everyone piled back into the car as Richard drove them to the restaurant for dinner.

Dinner was going nicely, conversation was light as everyone munched on garlic knots and pasta. About halfway through Lexa stood up, "Sorry, don't mind me. I'll be back in a few minutes." She picked up her bag and turned to head off to the restroom.

"Here, I'll go with you." Emily also stood, wiping her mouth and grabbing her bag before following her daughter to the restroom.

Richard continued twirling spaghetti. "Don't get lost!" He laughed heartily.

Clarke laughed along, placing her fork down. "Actually, Mr. Woods, while they're gone..."

"Yes, Clarke?" Richard wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting to come out of Clarke's mouth next.

"Well, to be honest, I love Lexa more than anything in this world. I can't live without her, and believe me, that's been proven. I wanted to be formal about this, so I wanted to ask for...your blessing." Clarke took in a large breath, noticing that she was rambling.

Richard didn't say anything for a moment. When he spoke he kept his voice level, "She's my little girl, Clarke..."

"I know. Which is why I wanted to ask you first." Clarke didn't back down.

Richard smiled at Clarke's enthusiasm. "I'm happy you came out this weekend, Clarke. It was nice to finally meet you after all this time. After seeing you two together all weekend... And even though she is still my little girl, I think you'll make her happy."

"Wait… that means..." Clarke looked at him.

"Yes Clarke. You have my blessing to ask Lexa to marry you. Have you thought about how you want to ask her?" Richard went back to eating, taking a sip from his wine glass.

"Seriously? Wow… I thought… thank you." Clarke nodded at him. "I don't know yet but I think I'm planning something over winter break."

"What? You thought I'd tell you to reconsider? You think I'd stand between my daughter and her happiness? I'm protective Clarke, not an idiot and I'd have to be an idiot not to see how much you love you two share." Richard shook his head. "I may not want to let her go Clarke, but realistically I know I have to. She's an adult, she'd make the decision with or without my blessing. So, thank you for asking."

"You're welcome… I guess." Clarke had the largest grin on her face. She didn't think he'd say yes right away, but now she felt better.

"I'm sure she'll say yes." He winked and then looked up to see Emily and Lexa walking back. "Hi girls!"

"How was your trip? Uneventful?" Clarke elbowed Lexa when she sat back down.

"Well, it was less of a trip and more of a stumble if you must know!" Lexa rolled her eyes.

"What, you feeling the wine already?" Clarke smiled, picking her fork back up.

Lexa laughed, "I'm kidding Clarke. But now that you mention it, back to my wine!" Lexa picked up her glass and eyed Clarke as she took a sip.

Clarke shook her head. "Oh no, I've turned your daughter into a wine-aholic." She laughed and grabbed her own glass.

Lexa scoffed, "Hardly!" She clinked her glass with Clarke's. She noticed how flushed Clarke was and wondered what had happened while she was away.

The family finished up dinner soon after, even splurging on dessert at the end before paying and piling back in the car, driving home.

After everyone had gotten into the house, everyone said their good nights. For Richard it was also goodbyes, he'd be at work the next day when the girls would leave. Lexa lead Clarke upstairs and into the room. "So are you going to tell me what happened while I was in the bathroom then? Or am I just going to need to wonder?" She raised an eyebrow as she pulled off her shirt and slipped out of her sneakers, getting changed in front of Clarke without a second thought.

"It's a surprise for now. Don't worry about it." Clarke could help but watch her girlfriend change, eyes raking over her body as she bit her lip.

Lexa kept getting changed, pulling on her pj pants but choosing to slip back into Clarke's GP t-shirt again after she took off her bra. "You sure it's nothing to worry about?"

"Absolutely." Clarke couldn't pull her eyes away from the girl, even when she turned back around after changing.

"Okay... I'm just gonna go brush my teeth then." Lexa turned to head to the bathroom as she raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"I'm gonna change then." Clarke went over and grabbed her tank and pants and pulled them on, waiting for Lexa.

Lexa came back to the room and climbed in bed, yawning. "Are you gonna stand there and get cold all night or are you going to come cuddle?"

"I need to brush my teeth too. Don't go too far." Clarke went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, coming back and climbing in bed.

Lexa opened her arms and wrapped them around her girlfriend. "So it's our last night away from campus... You're sure you don't have any work to do tomorrow when we get back?"

"I'm sure, I promise." Clarke leaned forward and kissed the girl gently.

"Mmkay. I think it's time to sleep then." She yawned again, this time longer. She rested her head on Clarke's chest and sighed contentedly.

"Then sleep love. Rest up for tomorrow." Clarke kissed her head and then shut her own eyes.

Meanwhile Richard and Emily were also headed to bed. "I'm sad I won't be able to see them off tomorrow." Richard pulled back the covers and climbed in bed.

"We'll see them again soon. Maybe we can plan a weekend up on campus. You can visit GP and see what's changed." Emily put the last of her jewelry in the dish on the dresser before climbing in next to Richard.

"I suppose we could. That would probably just irritate Lexa though. Clarke might not mind." He chuckled.

"Lexa can put up with us for a little bit, but I think Clarke would love showing off GP to you now."

"You know, I bet she would. Clarke is a good kid... You'll never guess what she and I talked about at dinner." Richard cracked a little smile as he put his hands behind his head.

"Enlighten me." Emily smiled as she propped herself up against the headboard.

"She asked for my blessing Emily... She wants to propose to Lexa." Richard shook his head, still partially in disbelief over the whole thing.

"Excuse me?!" Emily practically jumped out of the bed. She wanted to make sure she heard right.

"I told her yes, she has my permission and my blessing to make our little girl the happiest person in this world." Richard took Emily's hand, "She handled it better than I did when I asked your father."

"Our little girl… getting married?" Emily had a small tear in her eye, but her smile could have split her face in half.

"Now Emily... Clarke hasn't asked her yet, I don't think... You can't get all teary eyed when you say goodbye tomorrow morning!" Richard rolled over and kissed her cheek, wiping away the tear before it could fall.

"That's going to be hard for me." Emily laughed and shifted closer to her husband. "Seems like just yesterday I was putting her on the bus to her first day of kindergarten."

"I know, but you don't want to spoil the surprise for Lexa do you?" Richard wrapped Emily up in his arms and held her close.

"Of course not… think she'll say yes?" Emily looked up at Richard.

"Are you looking at the same couple I am?" Richard rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I'm just making sure! If they do get engaged, that means wedding planning and flowers and dress shopping and-"

"Yes yes yes. All the things you've been looking forward to since we had Lexa. I know." Richard smiled. "And I'm sure Lexa will have very strong opinions about how things should be. And there will be arguments about centerpieces and who needs to sit next to who. But Clarke needs to ask and Lexa needs to say yes before any of it can happen. I'm sure Lexa will call us when it happens. Now I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." Richard slid down in the bed getting ready to go to sleep.

"But there's so much to talk about!" Emily pouted but then slid down in bed as well."

Richard rolled over and turned out the light. "You'll have to wait until you get a very excited call from Lexa."

"Fine, I'll wait." Emily smiled, closing her eyes and drifting off.

 


	54. Chapter 54

The next morning around 11 the girls were standing on the front porch saying their goodbyes to Emily. "I'll let you know when we get back to campus! I love you Mom!" Lexa gave her mom a tight hug.

Clarke smiled and then let Emily hug her even tighter. "You girls come visit whenever you like alright? And don't stress yourself out at school too much."

"We'll try not to." Lexa laughed and headed back to the jeep with Clarke. As the jeep backed out of the driveway, Lexa waved to her mom and sat back in passenger seat.

Clarke plugged the aux cord in and turned on the music, and one of their old favorites came on.

Lexa bit her lip. She was supposed to be giving Clarke directions to get back to the highway, instead she was paying attention to how enticing Clarke's lips were as she sang along. Lips she should be kissing. Right. Now. "Clarke make a right here."

"I thought it was left though..." Clarke glanced at her, but took the turn anyway.

"It is... Alright a left here." Lexa was getting antsy. Fed Clarke directions until they were on a side street with no houses. "Pull over..."

Clarke pulled over and put the car in park. "Lexa, please tell me why we're in the middle of nowhere?"

Lexa unbuckled herself and turned to face Clarke. "Why do you think?" Her breathing started to get heavier as her bottom lip got caught between her teeth.

"Lexa...? Are you okay?" Clarke turned to her and saw it. The way her pupils had completely covered her irises. The way her neck and chest were now covered in blush. Clarke unbuckled and turned and connected their lips.

Lexa was already moaning into the kiss. She took a moment to pull away, "Backseat then?"

"That might be easier." Clarke quickly got out and clambered into the backseat, pulling Lexa in the car and reconnecting their lips.

Lexa climbed on top, her fingers roaming down Clarke's body and slipping up under her shirt. She kissed down Clarke's neck and pulled the shirt up.

Clarke tossed it into the front seat and leaned up, pulling Lexa down on her and squeezing her ass.

Lexa's shirt was the next to go as she sat up leaning into Clarke's hands. She tossed it up to join Clarke's and leaned forward, her hands falling on either side of Clarke's head. She kissed that spot behind Clarke's ear and then made her way back down her neck, kissing, nipping and sucking.

Clarke moaned, her own hands roaming Lexa's skin as they made their way down to her pants, maiking quick work of the zipper and button.

Lexa moved to help Clarke, getting her legs out of her jeans. She kissed down Clarke's stomach and undid her zipper and button, pulling them down and out of the way.

Clarke took the opportunity to awkwardly flip them over on the seat, kissing Lexa hard as her hand dipped inside one of the new pairs of panties.

Lexa's head fell back as she felt Clarke's hand, "Clarke, don't stop. Please." She shifted underneath Clarke, her hips bucking with need.

"Hand or mouth Lex… tell me what you need..." Clarke lips found their way down the girl's neck, teeth nipping harder at the skin than usual.

"Hand for now. Just... Fuck, Clarke... I want you." Lexa was desperate and overwhelmed by the Clarke's kisses down her neck.

"I'm right here, Lex… I always have been and will be." Clarke slid a finger inside the wet heat, moaning at the feeling of Lexa clenching around her finger again.

Lexa's back arched up off the seat. "More Clarke. I need you." She pulled Clarke down to kiss her, her tongue invading Clarke's mouth with feelings pent up for over two weeks.

"Tell me exactly what you want..." Clarke curled her finger inside the girl, mouth attacking Lexa's.

"Two fingers," Lexa slid her own hand into Clarke, pushing her panties out of the way and curled her fingers, pulling Clarke forward. "And for you to match my pace."

"Fuck... Of course." Clarke slid the second in and increased the pace. She matched Lexa's hand as she buried her face in the girl's shoulder.

Lexa couldn't decide what she needed more, to feel Clarke cumming around her fingers or to be cumming around Clarke's. That need drove her hips up faster and her fingers in harder into Clarke. Every second was bringing her closer and with the way Clarke was pulsing around she was pretty sure Clarke was moving up to edge quickly too.

Clarke was whimpering into Lexa's neck, her fingers thrusting into the girl sloppier than before as she felt herself clenching around Lexa's fingers.

"Fuck, Clarke... So close..." Lexa could feel herself climbing. Her other hand went to Clarke's neck, guiding her up to meet her gaze.

"I need you to fall over… fuck, the edge Lex..." Clarke was panting, clenching around the girl's fingers. She was so close but she needed Lexa to fall first.

Lexa pulled Clarke in for a kiss. It was long and hard, and halfway through it Lexa went tumbling over the edge. She moaned into Clarke's mouth, the explosion going on behind her eyes almost too much to bear. She kept letting the waves roll over her as her lips stayed connected to Clarke's.

That was all Clarke needed to fall herself. She pulled away from the girl's lips to gasp for air as weeks of tension were washed away with each wave.

It took a few minutes for Lexa to come back. Her fingers slipped from Clarke and into her mouth. She moaned softly at the taste. "Clarke..."

Clarke did the same with her own fingers, sucking on them and slowly sliding them out. "Mm… so good..."

"Clarke, can we... Can we go home?" Lexa sniffed, tears in her eyes. "I want to go home, with you. I want to make love in our bed. Take me home please?"

"Lex… I'm always home when I'm with you. I love you and I always will. It's time for us to finally go back home." Clarke smiled, her fingers brushing a stray piece of hair off Lexa's forehead. "Get dressed and get in the front. We need to get home."

Lexa pulled Clarke back down on top of her in a tight hug. "I love you Clarke. I love you so much." It took a few minutes but eventually Lexa let Clarke go. She pulled back and sat up, finally looking at the jeep. "Wow. We should probably put the windows down before we hit the road."

"But we can cross Jeep Sex off the bucket list." Clarke winked and pulled her pants back up, grabbing her shirt and pulling it on before climbing out. "Man it is warm in there..."

"Toss me my shirt." Lexa did her best to get back into her jeans, the denim getting stuck on sweaty legs. She caught the shirt when Clarke tossed it and pulled it on. She climbed back over and slid into the passenger seat, buckling herself in. "Seriously open the windows. You'll never be able to drive with it fogged up like this. Pardon the pun, but obviously we're hot..."

"Apparently too hot for the jeep." Clarke rolled down the windows and turned the defroster on. "So Lex… question..."

"Yeah?" Lexa looked out the window and made sure there was no sign of anyone coming to check on the mysterious jeep parked off on the side street in the middle of the day.

"After that… do you think we're sorta back to where we were? Before… you know...?" Clarke bit her lip and looked at the girl.

"I don't think we're ever going to be what we were, Clarke. Something’s changed. Something is different because of it. We'll get back to doing everything we used to do, but something is different because of what happened. We can't erase it. I love you Clarke. And all I want right now is to be making love to you. Time heals all wounds, and I promised you I would tell you just as soon as I'm ready to wear that ring again. That promise still stands." Lexa gulped, she didn't want to lie. She knew she needed to be honest with Clarke, it was the only way their trust could be repaired, if both of them were honest. At the same time, being brutally honest like this after such an incredible moment felt rather crushing. She hoped she wasn't tearing Clarke apart.

"Okay… okay, yeah." Clarke nodded and started the jeep back up, the ring still pressing against her leg in her pocket. She knew it was too soon, but she hoped for the best.

Lexa let her head hang for a moment. She couldn't help but feel bad, even though she knew she had the right to be holding off. She stared back out the open window, the flush still in her cheeks no longer matching her expression. "Please Clarke. I'm sorry."

"I know Lex. You need time, that's fine. I just want this to be behind us." Clarke pulled back out onto the road and headed toward the highway.

Lexa nodded, she stayed silent except for giving Clarke directions. They made it back to campus easily enough and Lexa texted her mom they had made it safely, having stopped for 'lunch' of course. She jumped out of the jeep and started grabbing her bags from the back.

"Lex wait." Clarke stopped her before she grabbed her bag. "I told you that we'd move at your pace. And if I remember correctly, you asked me to drive us home to make love in our bed."

Lexa looked away, but nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, I did."

"Is that what you still want? Because that's what I want."

Lexa tilted her head up and found Clarke's eyes. "I didn't kill the mood?" She sniffed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Never. To be honest not getting laid in a few weeks has made me incredibly horny. But I want to show you just how much I still love you." Clarke smiled slightly, kissing her cheek.

Lexa snorted. "Only you Clarke Griffin could use horny and love right after each other and get away with it." Lexa let her hand drop from her bag. "Take me upstairs then." A smile slowly crept across her face, the corners of her mouth spreading up and out.

"Would you like me to carry you upstairs? Because I would like to carry you...on second thought, you don't have a choice." Clarke leaned down and picked up Lexa swiftly, laughing and kissing her as she carried the girl in the house and upstairs, passing by a very confused Anya and Raven.

Lexa gasped when Clarke picked her up. "Clarke!" But anything that would have come out after was lost in kisses and laughs. Lexa twisted the knob to the house and the one to their room and waited for Clarke to put her down.

Clarke dropped her down on the bed, climbing on top of her and kissing in between continuing laughs.

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and smiled into the kiss. She pulled away for air, "Well then love?"

"Mm, shall we?" Clarke stripped her shirt off carefully again, sitting up over Lexa.

Lexa bit her lip, staring up at her girlfriend. "I think we shall..." Lexa let her hands wrap around Clarke's back and slide down her torso, loving the feelings of Clarke's skin under her fingertips.

"Undress me love." Clarke smiled as she rolled off onto the side.

Lexa followed her, rolling on top of Clarke. She kissed down Clarke's neck and reached behind her to unhook her bra. She tossed it to the side before she kissed around Clarke's breasts and down between them, stopping just above the button on her jeans. When she did unbutton and unzip them, her lips were quick to follow with soft kisses before she moved to help Clarke out of them entirely.

Clarke lifted her hips and pulled Lexa back up for a kiss, holding her there as her free hand lifted the girl's shirt.

Lexa let Clarke pull her shirt off, but then brought her lips back down on top of Clarke's softly. Her own clothes not really a concern as her hands tangled in Clarke's hair.

"Lex… I need you please...." Clarke was panting in between kisses, her hips grinding up against the girl.

Lexa's hands slid from blonde locks, and her mouth moved to catch one nipple softly. She swirled her tongue around it as one hand kneaded the other breast.

"Oh fuck Lex..." Clarke arched up off the bed, hands finding their way to and slightly tugging at the brown locks.

Lexa smiled as she looked up at Clarke. She switched sides, continuing to look up at Clarke as she let her tongue swirl around. She kissed all around the curve of her breasts and then trailed kisses down through the center, over her belly button.

"Yes..." Clarke moaned at the feeling of Lexa's lips over the soft skin of her stomach. She tugged harder at her hair, trying to force her down farther.

Lexa wasn't in the mood to rush. She kissed all around, leaving trails of wet kisses and nips all around Clarke's stomach. One hand slid down in between Clarke's legs and ran over her folds gently.

"Please don't stop Lex… God it feels sooo good..." Clarke's head rolled back onto the pillows, letting out another moan.

When Lexa finally kissed down to Clarke's folds they both moaned. "I love you, Clarke." She kissed up one inner thigh and then the other. One finger gently parted Clarke's folds, Lexa's lips following its path.

"I love you… fuck… love you Lex." Clarke's hips bucked up at the feel of Lexa's mouth on her, her hands still tugging her closer.

Lexa's tongue dipped into Clarke, tasting exactly how wet she was and Lexa was lost. She couldn't hold back, her tongue was pulling as much of Clarke into her as she could. Each time she pushed in deeper, and tried to curl up against her front wall.

Clarke writhed on the sheets, hips bucking as she felt weeks’ worth of buildup start to pulse within her.

Two fingers replaced her tongue as she switched to long licks over Clarke's clit. Fingers curling in just the right spot. Lexa looked up at Clarke with smiling eyes filled with love, watching Clarke building up underneath her.

It had been far too long since they were like this. Clarke knew she was so close but she needed something more from Lexa. She tugged at her hair, trying to bring her head up to her own.

Lexa got the idea and let herself be pulled up. She pressed her palm against Clarke's clit and slipped her thigh in between them for more leverage. "Yes love?" She met Clarke's gaze first, but then gave her an Eskimo kiss, never stopping her hand.

"Wrong kind of kiss." Clarke leaned up and captured her lips, the sensation sending her flying over the edge. She saw fireworks behind her eyelids as she clenched around Lexa's fingers and arched up into her.

Lexa moaned into the kiss when she felt Clarke start to pulse around her. It felt so good to be connected with Clarke like this again. She didn't want to stop, her hand kept grinding against Clarke, her fingers still pushing in and curling.

One rolled into two as Clarke felt herself flying again. She moaned against the girl's tongue, tasting herself and Lexa rolled into one.

Lexa felt Clarke go over a second time. Her thigh kicked in behind her hand, driving her ever more into Clarke. It was strong and steady, not stopping.

"Lex..." Clarke managed to croak out before she let the third orgasm roll through. She pressed her lips to Lexa's, suppressing the cry in her throat. All the muscles in her body were spasming as the intensity of three after a few weeks of nothing coursed through her.

Lexa coaxed Clarke through her third and slowed her hand down. She let Clarke float back as she kissed down her neck and back up to her lips. Lastly she slid her fingers out and then lifted them to her mouth.

Clarke was panting as she pushed a few pieces of hair away from her face. "Can I tell you just how much I missed that?"

"Maybe? Do you really feel like talking though?" Lexa smiled as she laid down next to Clarke. She wrapped one leg over her girlfriend and pulled herself close.

"We don't have to talk at all" Clarke managed to turn Lexa on her back and climb on top of her, her mouth attaching to the girl's neck and sucking hard.

Lexa arched up against Clarke, gasping and panting as she moved her head away to give Clarke more room. Her own hands found their way to the button on her jeans, popping it undone.

Clarke helped her out of the denim and tossed it aside before reaching behind her arched back and unhooking her bra, tossing it away.

"Clarke..." Lexa pulled her head back down, needing to feel her lips everywhere at once. Her hips bucked up, desperate for attention.

Clarke attached her lips to one of the already stiff peaks as a hand slipped inside Lexa's panties, a finger running through the wet folds.

Lexa whimpered underneath Clarke, the feelings swirling in her head after too many weeks without being touched. She was craving Clarke. "Clarke... Please don't stop." It was pleading, needing Clarke to know it was okay to keep going.

Once she had repeated on the other nipple, Clarke kissed a line down Lexa's stomach as her hands slid the panties off and tossed them to the side. Once there, Clarke dug her fingers into Lexa's thighs and slid her tongue through the folds.

Lexa cried out as she felt Clarke's tongue. She pressed down against her mouth and threaded one hand into her hair pulling Clarke as close as she could be.

Clarke lapped up as much of Lexa as she could, moaning at the taste she had been missing for far too long. She dipped her tongue inside and curled it, then trailed it out and up to circle around the girl's clit.

Lexa bit her lip, trying to hold back her moans but it was no use. With Clarke's first pass over her clit her jaw dropped as she let out something started as a guttural moan and became breathy. She couldn't tell if it was just from not being touched in so long or if it was finally being with Clarke and how high her emotions were, but everything Clarke was doing felt some much more intense than usual. "So... Good... Oh Clarke."

Clarke repeated the movements over and over, flicking at the bud every few times. Her fingers worked into the skin of Lexa's thighs, squeezing and kneading them.

Lexa was steadily climbing toward the edge, the ride up feeling more incredible with each lick and flick of Clarke's tongue. "Clarke... I'm so close... Oh god..."

Clarke slid two fingers into the girl and wrapped her lips around the straining bud, sucking hard on it and gently running her teeth over it.

Lexa went skyrocketing over into her orgasm. If she cried out she had no idea what she said or sounded like. All she focused on were the waves crashing over here and pulling Clarke ever closer to her with her fingers in Clarke's hair.

Clarke's fingers didn't slow as she felt Lexa clench around her, curling and thrusting inside her. She sucked harder on the bud, keeping it in her mouth for as long as she could, before releasing it and blowing a stream of cool air on it

Lexa shook as Clarke pulled away, she started to roll into a second. Everything was still so sensitive, so intense and overwhelming. She tried to pull Clarke up towards her, not sure if she could handle much more.

Clarke kissed her way back up to Lexa's mouth, pressing a few light kisses there as her fingers kept their steady pace.

Lexa pulled Clarke in for a deep kiss no longer feeling on edge. There were tears in her eyes, starting to run down her cheeks.

Clarke slowed her fingers slightly, letting up the pace now for a slower one instead. She pressed a few light kisses to Lexa's face. "You okay?"

Lexa squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed thickly. She couldn't find words to say what she was feeling, all that fell out of her mouth was a quiet "Yeah," as she nodded but the tears continued.

"Then why are there so many tears?" Clarke kissed most of them away.

Lexa laughed through them, "No... You're gonna make fun of me..."

"I promise I won't." Clarke smiled at the girl, slowly pulling her fingers out and bringing them up to her mouth.

"I think... I think I'm crying because I love you. I love you and I'm just so damn happy that we're still an us." Lexa was still half laughing, half crying, wiping away her own tears now. "I missed you so much and... And if felt so good... And I just... I love you so much and now I can't stop crying!"

"Why would I make fun of you for that? I love you too, so much. And now thankfully I won't need to use my friend the shower head anymore." Clarke laughed even more, laying next to Lexa on the bed.

"A joke? Seriously Clarke?" Lexa rolled her eyes through the tears, but rolled into Clarke for cuddles.

"What? You don't want me to lighten the mood?" Clarke wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her in close.

"Lighten the mood? Clarke... I'm floating on cloud nine. It couldn't get much lighter. I just wanted to know you were there with me." Lexa sighed and rested her head on Clarke's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"Of course I was. I still am. We're in this together, like we always have been." Clarke smiled and kissed the top of Lexa's head, relaxing back on the bed.

Lexa kept her head down, not in a hurry to move. Her tears slowed down and she calmed down. Then she remembered what had happened when they came into the house. "Oh jeez. Do you think we really shocked Raven and Anya? How much of that do you think the house heard?"

"Probably the entire thing..." Clarke chuckled. "Don't worry about it. They're happy to have us back to normal..."

~

Raven had headed into the kitchen after Clarke had materialized carrying Lexa into the house. She was working on lunch for her and Anya

Anya came in a bit later, hopping up on the counter. "Almost done? I'm starving."

Raven held a finger to her lips and pointed to the ceiling. Then she turned around and flipped two turkey BLT paninis over on the griddle.

Anya cocked her head to the side, confused. She was about to ask Raven what she meant when Anya heard the distinct squeak of Clarke's mattress and a muffled cry that sounded like it came from Lexa. Her jaw dropped as she turned back to Raven.

"I don't understand it. They went to her parents for the weekend... but something happened and they're back... I'm not questioning it. Now, why don't I plug in my phone and we can eat in a minute..." Raven went over to the speaker set they had in the kitchen and plugged in her phone, blasting anything to drown out the noise from upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming, but we're back readers ;) the Clexa smut is back
> 
> \- CeSelle29


	55. Chapter 55

As midterms approached, the house started making its plans for their Halloween party. Clarke and Raven worked on house plans and on their T-Birds costumes. Lexa and Anya went shopping for a petticoat, poodle skirt and a few other miscellaneous articles of clothing.

Halloween night rolled around and the GP house was abuzz. Decorations were already in place and the house set up for the party and contest. Clarke had just finished applying a healthy lathering of hair gel and threw her jacket on to complete her Danny look. She ran out of her room and slid down the handrail to the kitchen where almost everyone was assembled.

Raven was already in the kitchen keeping track of the last few sets of Jell-O shots coming out of the fridge. She was already rocking her Kenickie look for the night, complete with popped leather jacket collar and the toothpick rolling around in her mouth. "Nice entrance there 'Zuko!' You trying to do 'Greased Lightning' without me?"

"Nah, I can't do Greased Lightnin' without Kenickie by my side." Clarke stole one of the Jell-o shots and took it before Raven could react. "Speaking of by our sides, have you seen the Pink Ladies yet?"

As if on cue, Lexa and Anya appeared at the top of the stairs. Lexa was in a pale yellow circle skirt, white Peter Pan collar shirt and white tennis shoes, her hair held back with a matching yellow headband. Anya was in head to toe black, black button up, black pencil skirt, black neckerchief and black heels. The only pop of color was her Pink Ladies jacket. "Excuse me... Is that my Danny Zuko?"

Clarke whistled as Lexa came down the stairs, Anya in tow. "Well, right on cue Sandy. You're looking good today." Clarke met her at the bottom and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek.

Lexa smiled and kissed her back. "You're looking pretty hot yourself!"

Raven came over and picked Anya up off the last step swinging her around. "Don't you dare go running off with someone else tonight Rizzo." She winked and kissed Anya before she put her down.

"I wouldn't dream of it Kenickie. Why would I need anyone but you." Anya smiled as she walked over to the group.

"Alright everyone, let's get this pregaming going!" Clarke clapped her hands together and walked back into the center of the group.

Drinks were poured, everyone was complimenting each other on the costumes and generally having a good time. All except Octavia, who was off in one corner with Lincoln, begrudgingly sipping on something in a solo cup. Their Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner costumes making them both look particularly ready for a fight, with plastic swords anyway. Lincoln seemed to be talking rather angrily at O, who was doing her best to avoid his eyes as she sought more comfort from her cup instead.

Clarke noticed the argument early on, but decided it was better to let Lincoln figure things out with Octavia on their own. After a while, the intensity grew to be almost too much, as people around the table noticed it too. She put her glass down and walked over to the two. “Hey, guys, everything alright?”

Lexa watched as Clarke walked across the room. She noted the cup Clarke had set down, but tried to ignore it. Her curiosity got the best of her and she picked the cup up, sniffing at the drink. Her jaw shifted as she tossed the cup in a nearby trashcan.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. “I’d be more than content to have everything alright, but this one here is still all twitchy with the unresolved anger. She won’t even smile for me right now. Which I must admit is very accurate for her costume, but not for this party.”

“O, come on. What’s up?” Clarke turned to her, eyeing the expression on her face. “This is supposed to be fun.”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “Easy for you to say, you’ve been all smiles since you got your presidency back. You’ve had almost no consequences… except for maybe your liver. That vodka binge couldn’t have been easy on it.” She kicked back the contents of her cup and tried to push past Clarke to get another drink.

“Octavia, come on. I thought we got over this already. I overreacted and I suffered from it, maybe not as much as you wanted me to, but I think I’ve paid my price. Why don’t we just push this all aside and move on?” Clarke stood her ground, pushing Octavia back slightly.

“Damn straight you’ve paid! How are my brother’s medical bills treating your pretty little pocket there, Prez?” The last word was snarled out, but O’s voice was starting to give away how the alcohol was affecting her.

“Alright, maybe it’s time to cut you off of pregaming. It sounds like your head’s a bit clouded up.” Clarke put a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. She was trying to keep her own head cool, but with the way Octavia was acting, it was testing her patience more than she would like to admit.

“Is that what happened that Monday, Clarke? Did your head feel a bit cloudy? Or was all you could see red? Just red and my brother’s face that you seemed so hell bent on pounding into a pulp?” Octavia leaned back on Lincoln trying to balance. She stumbled a little bit, and turned back to Lincoln. “My rum’s all gone.”

“If you really wanted to know, yes. I don’t actually remember much of that Monday, but I think we can blame that on your pervert of a brother. All of this could have easily been avoided if he could keep his dick in his pants and away from my girlfriend.” Clarke’s voice was growing louder by the minute. She was trying to keep her cool but Octavia’s words weren’t helping that situation.

“Actually it would have all been avoided if your brother wasn’t trying to prey on students, Octavia.” Lexa had seen the argument escalating and came over to stop it before it got out of control. “He was a T.A, Octavia. He has no business hitting on students. Whether we’re over 18 or not, it’s not right. His punishment is well deserved.” A growl came out of Lexa’s throat as she stood her ground next to her girlfriend.

“Maybe he was wrong, and maybe he did get the punishment he deserved, but did he really deserve to get his face beat in like that? Did he really deserve to have a portion of the student body watch him almost get murdered for hitting on someone, no matter how wrong it was?” Octavia had turned toward Lexa now, taking a step away from Lincoln and standing right in front of the girl.

“He deserved a swift kick to the balls.” Lexa moved in, almost nose-to-nose with Octavia. “Trust me, be happy I didn’t charge him with something more extensive Octavia. He could be in a lot more trouble than he already is. But what happened with Bellamy isn’t the problem right now. The problem is you. You need to stop on this ‘woe-is-me’ rampage. It’s pathetic. The rest of us have moved on Octavia. You need to, too.” Lexa was holding back her own anger, her hands in balled fists on top of her skirt.

Octavia tried to reply, but her comment was muffled by the rim of her empty cup, which she was currently chewing on. She knew Lexa was right, but she felt as though she had to keep fighting for Bellamy’s case.

“You know I’m right, O. Stop this. You’re acting like a child. This is supposed to be a fun night and you’re dragging it down for everyone.” Lexa rolled her eyes. “Guests are going to be showing up soon and you know it. This is ridiculous. Everyone involved in this has paid a price. It’s over and done with and I’m sick of talking about it. You need to let it go.” Lexa’s eyes flashed with her anger.

“Fine, I’ll drop it. Doesn’t mean I’m happy about it. Now move, I need another drink.” Octavia pushed between Lexa and Clarke and headed toward the table to refill her cup.

Lincoln headed off after Octavia to the drink table in a rush, trying to stop her before she overloaded on rum too quickly.

“No one is happy about it! That’s why we’re letting it go!” Lexa sighed and leaned on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Hey, let’s just end this and enjoy the party alright? It’s Halloween, let’s have some fun.” Clarke wrapped her arm around the girl’s shoulders and pulled her in close. Others agreed as the group in the kitchen began to disperse while guests started filing in.

Lexa leaned up and kissed Clarke. "Let's go show off your skills, love." They headed off to play games together, still wrapped around each other.

Clarke played several games over the course of the night, winning them all with Lexa by her side. She eventually went off to the bar by herself, getting a drink but losing Lexa in the crowd.

Lexa slipped upstairs when Clarke went off to the bar. She went up into Raven's room where she and Anya had gotten dressed and started getting changed. She wanted to move quickly so Clarke wouldn't notice she was gone, but needed to make sure everything was perfect.

Anya had seen Lexa slip upstairs and managed to sneak away from Raven to follow her up there. She helped Lexa with her change and then changed herself.

Clarke made her way to Raven in the crowd. "Yo, you seen Lexa? I lost her for a minute."

"No, I haven't seen her anywhere. I just lost Anya too! What the..." Raven panned the room, searching for any sign of their girls.

"Maybe they went to get drinks or-" Clarke stopped when she hear whistles around from around the room and turned toward the staircase.

Lexa was walking down the staircase, leather pants, off the shoulder tight shirt, high heels and bright red lipstick, now no longer Sandra Dee. She made eye contact with Clarke across the room and maintained it all the way down the staircase.

Clarke couldn't help as she whistled too. "Holy shit...Lexa!"

Lexa walked right up to Clarke. "Tell me about it...daddy."

Clarke practically growled at the word. Instead she leaned in and got close to Lexa's ear, murmuring in it. "You look so good babygirl."

Lexa pulled her in for a kiss, not caring who was watching. When they did finally pull apart Lexa was breathless. "Thanks daddy," was all she could manage standing in Clarke's arms.

Clarke smiled and pulled her back into the party for a little longer before climbing on stage.

Bryan turned down the music and passed a mic over to Clarke so she could be heard. Someone in the crowd pretended to swoon at the sight of her. Raven laughed, "Looks like you're killing it Danny!"

"I know I'm killing it tonight, but so are the rest of these costumes!" Clarke waited for the cheers to die down before continuing. "It's that time everyone. The box is by the front door, go vote for the best costumes! Individuals, pairs, or groups count." She handed the mic back off to Bryan before hopping down and making her way back into the crowd.

Lexa found her and wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck. She tucked her hands behind the collar of her jacket and pulled her in for a kiss. Then she felt something on Clarke's neck, she pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "You're wearing a necklace?"

"I've been wearing it for a couple days now." Clarke nodded, the chain on her neck a constant reminder.

Lexa was about to pull the chain out when Raven came up with Anya in her tiny red shorts. "Well I'm a little biased but I think we have the best group costume here..."

"Damn, we definitely do. We'll see what the people think though." Clarke nudged Raven and winked at her, an arm wrapping around Lexa's waist.

Lexa pecked Clarke's cheek and beamed. "You know, I could use a drink while we wait!"

"Then let's head over to the bar, I'm feeling a drink right now too." Clarke motioned with her free hand toward the bar, waiting for Lexa to move first.

Lexa tensed slightly in Clarke’s arm, and looked over at the bar. Lincoln had resumed his position as bartender. She walked over to the bar with Clarke, “Hey Linc!”

"Linc, a shot for my girl. I'll take my usual." Clarke nodded as she leaned against the bar.

“Hold on a sec, Linc.” Lexa turned to face Clarke. “Not to bring down the mood here, but seriously? Your usual Clarke? You haven’t had liquor since…” She trailed off, unable to keep talking as she gulped.

“Lex, that’s already passed now. I know I stayed off it for a while to get my head straight, but we’ve worked things out, I’m feeling better too. Tonight is our return to as normal as we can get, okay?” Clarke stood back up in front of her, grabbing her hand and running her thumb over the blank spot on her ring finger.

Lexa gulped and chewed on her lip. “Still, maybe not more than one or two, Clarke? Please?” Her eyes were still serious, searching Clarke’s, for what though she wasn’t exactly sure.

“I’ll be fine Lex.” Clarke looked back into her green eyes, watching them search her own. “Fine. I’ll limit myself. This is number one on the night.”

“One? Clarke I know you had a drink earlier during pregaming.” Lexa shook her head, still staring into Clarke’s eyes. “Do you remember that?”

“Oh yeah… so this is the second then.” Clarke looked at the glass on the counter, then back up at Lexa. “This is it. No more for me then.”

Lexa’s jaw locked again. “I’m holding you to that, Clarke.” She gave a wary look towards Lincoln behind the bar too. She looked at her shot, shook her head and licked the back of her hand. She tossed some salt on it and took her shot.

“Don’t worry about that. I won’t let you down this time.” Clarke nodded slightly, the glass still sitting untouched on the counter.

Lexa nodded, and took a deep breath. In an effort to the change the subject, Lexa gestured vaguely to her costume and winked at Clarke. "So was it a good surprise then?"

"Oh a very good one. Your ass looks so good in those pants." Clarke winked, grabbing her glass.

"Now the challenge will be can I get out of them?" Lexa snorted and shifted back and forth slightly.

"Oh I'll definitely get you out of those later." Clarke winked as she finally picked up the glass and took a sip of her drink.

"Frankly, I'm a little surprised you haven't tried already!" Lexa watched Clarke for a second, then turned around to watch the party, leaning against the bar.

"Well I need you fully dressed to come up on stage when we win." Clarke nudged her and finished her drink.

Lexa rolled her eyes, "Ah, that's it. You know if Danny and Sandy didn't need to sing through the funhouse I'm pretty sure they would have been in there longer..." She nudged Clarke back.

"Oh much longer." Clarke winked and grabbed Lexa's hand, pulling her back to the party.

They headed over to play another game of pong, Lexa and Clarke teaming up for a change. Raven and Anya took the ballot box back into the kitchen to tally the votes. By the time their game of pong was over Raven came out with an official tally for Clarke on a notecard. "Hey Wanheda, it's time." She gestured back to the stage.

Clarke climbed up and took the mic from Bryan. "Alright everyone, the votes are in. Our lovely prizes for tonight are as follows: Third Place will get a $50 gift card to Pizza Bella's. Second Place will get a $75 giftcard to the campus bookstore. First Place will get a $100 Visa gift card. Are we ready for the results?"

The living room shook with people's cheers. There were some shouts of "YEAH! Let's go!"

"Third place goes to..." Clarke looked at the notecard and chuckled. "The Village People!"

Nathan ran up and dragged a barely-disconnected-from-his-headphones "Cop" Bryan from behind his turntables and laptop. A bunch of their friends joined them up on stage. "Thanks everyone!" Nathan took the gift card from Clarke's hand and the boys gallivanted across the stage.

"Alright, second place..." Clarke glanced down again. "Our lovely lady Ghostbusters!"

Monroe, Harper and two of the new female pledges all jumped up on stage. "Everyone remain calm. Clarke there's a ghost over your head..." Harper pulled out her mockup of Holtzman's guns and pretended to obliterate the ghost. Monroe sensibly grabbed the giftcard, "Shhh just remember guys. Ghosts are real!" They all clamored off the stage.

"And finally, first place, as decided by the crowd and counted by a third party member...we have the T-Birds and their Pink Ladies!"

Raven shrugged and scooped Anya up, throwing her up on the stage before she helped Lexa jump up too. Then she swung herself up on the stage. "Hell yeah!!!"

Lexa walked up to Clarke in her heels and planted a shameless kiss on Clarke's lips. "I guess we're the crowd favorite huh?"

"Apparently we are, Sandy." Clarke laughed as she handed the mic back over and the music started up again, Bryan smiling as he threw on some tracks from Grease.

Lexa hopped off the stage and pulled Clarke down with her. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck and started dancing with her while singing along to "You're the One That I Want".

The party continued on much later into the night, and eventually people began to leave and head home, eventually leaving only the GP members there.

Now that they finally could finally have some time on their own, Lexa brought Clarke over to a quiet corner of the house. "I had a hell of a lot of fun tonight..." Lexa was only half looking at Clarke and fiddling with her hands.

"It was a lot of fun, but something's wrong. What is it?" Clarke used her knuckle to tilt Lexa's head up to meet her eyes.

"It's not something that's really wrong... It's just I need to ask you something." Lexa tilted her head and lifted Clarke's left hand to her lips, kissing her ring finger. "It's just, things have been going so well these past few weeks. It really feels like we've made a lot of progress. Sure, there’s still going to be some hiccups, like tonight. But, we're talking better now, neither of us are hiding things like we were, so we can work through them. I feel more comfortable than I ever have in your arms. I was hoping... I was hoping maybe I could set one of those hiccups right. Right now..." Lexa looked back at Clarke.

"You mean this?" Clarke reached down and pulled the chain around her neck out of her shirt, Lexa's band hanging off of it.

Lexa's jaw dropped and she nodded. "Would you mind if I wore it again Mrs. Griffin-Woods?" She lifted her hand up and let the ring rest in her palm

"I want nothing more in the world Mrs. Griffin-Woods." Clarke pulled the chain over her head and then unsnapped it and pulled the ring off, sliding it back on Lexa's finger.

Lexa was tearing up as the ring slid back on. She couldn't hold back anymore. Her lips crashed into Clarke's.

Clarke caught her in her arms and held her close, kissing back against her with over a month's worth of lost passion and love.

When Lexa pulled away, she caught Clarke's hand and brought her along over to the stairs. She turned back to Clarke, "Bedtime then Mrs. Griffin-Woods?"

"I have something to tell you first." Clarke led her back into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Lexa sat down on the bed and raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay? What's going on now?"

"Remember at the restaurant that last night with your parents, when I told you that I couldn't tell you the secret yet? I can now."

"Wait... What? Clarke... What did you do?" Lexa tried to get her fiancée to come over to the bed.

"Well… I asked your father for his blessing. To marry you."

Lexa sat still, stunned yet again. "Wait, excuse me... You did what now?"

"I asked. I wanted him to be in agreement before we went ahead with anything. Even if you weren't wearing the ring yet I knew you would eventually and I wanted to be official with him."

"And he said?" Lexa was leaning forward towards Clarke.

"Yes. He said yes." Clarke nodded, waiting for Lexa's reaction.

"What!?" Lexa jumped into Clarke's arms. She hadn't been expecting Clarke to ask until winter break.

"Of course I told him I didn't know how I was going to propose yet so he doesn't know. I'll figure out something to tell him." Clarke caught her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Lexa turned Clarke around and tackled her down onto the bed. "Look at you, asking to my dad for his permission to marry me. It's... Hot." Lexa kissed Clarke again. "Let's get this jacket off..."

"Better yet, let's try and get those pants off." Clarke's hands went to her waistband, trying to somehow pull at the material.

"Zipper on the side, love." Lexa took ahold of Clarke's hands and slid them around onto her ass, letting Clarke squeeze while she pressed into the touch. She let her head fall back and arched her back. Then she brought them around to the side to the zipper.

"Zipper. Right." Clarke pulled the zipper down and slowly slid them down her legs.

Lexa was happy to ditch the tight pants, but climbed right back on top of Clarke. "Jacket off. Now." She pulled Clarke up to sitting by the zipper edge of the jacket.

Clarke quickly threw it off and pulled Lexa back down on top of her.

Lexa stayed on top of Clarke, kissing down her neck. She nipped at the skin and slipped her hands up Clarke's black t shirt, her nails digging in just a little bit when she reached Clarke's bra. She nearly growled as she worked to tug the shirt off of her fiancée.

Clarke pulled it off and tossed it to the side, pulling Lexa's hands back to her bra.

Lexa kneaded Clarke's breasts as she kissed and nipped at exposed skin. She pulled one cup down, wrapping her lips around the nipple and swirled tongue around it. She pulled away and blew cold air on it, watching it tighten and harden.

"God Lex… don't stop..." Clarke moaned under the feeling of her mouth, arching up off the bed and into Lexa.

Lexa pulled down on the other side and pinched Clarke's other nipple, still continuing her torture on the first side. She moaned as she felt Clarke reacted underneath her.

"Lex… I need you to touch me..." Clarke was squirming on the bed, begging to get Lexa between her legs.

Lexa lifted her head and smiled at Clarke. She let one hand rub between Clarke's legs enough to give her some friction. "Is that where, love?"

"Fuuuuck yes..." Clarke's head rolled back on the bed, moaning loud as her hips jerked up.

"Then I think we should get these jeans off." Lexa undid the button and zipper and tore them off of Clarke. She ripped her own shirt off then, way too overheated. She settled in between Clarke's legs and let out a hot breath over her clit.

"Please Lex..." Clarke's hips were bucking just at the breath. She hadn't realized how turned on she was watching Lexa tonight but it was truly apparent now.

"Fuck, these are soaked Clarke." Lexa licked her lips and slid her fingers inside the waistband of Clarke's panties. "Hips up love." She slid them down over Clarke's legs and tossed them away. She leaned in and placed a kiss over Clarke's clit, sliding two fingers in between her folds.

Clarke couldn't hold back the small cry that changed into a sigh at the feel of Lexa's fingers inside her.

Lexa worked her fingers inside Clarke slowly as her tongue moved in long licks over Clarke's clit. Lexa could feel Clarke getting even more wet under her fingers, she moaned right into Clarke's clit.

"Harder, love. Please." Clarke's hips were bucking in time with Lexa's tongue.

Lexa drove her fingers in harder, curling them to hit just the right spot. Her tongue never slowing down, her long strokes becoming flicks over her fiancée.

Clarke felt the wave crash over her as she clenched around Lexa's fingers, fingers gripping the brown curls.

Lexa didn't stop, her other hand reaching up to knead one breast and pinch a nipple as she continued to drive her fingers into Clarke. She caught the swollen clit in her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and sucking hard as she flicked it with tip of her tongue.

"Yes… fuck, more..." Clarke's hips kept bucking at the feel of Lexa between her legs, letting out a small cry.

Lexa raked her teeth over Clarke's clit, pinching her nipple at same time. She fought against Clarke's thighs as they started to close around her head, one elbow pushing one away to let her continue to push Clarke.

Clarke cried out as wave two hit her, her legs shaking and muscles spasming. Her hips bucked wildly now, trying to relieve some pressure between them.

Lexa smiled wickedly, adding a third finger to the equation. She wanted to hear Clarke nearly scream one more time. She took a risk, "Cum one more time for me, Clarke. Please." It was in her babygirl begging voice, but she was too afraid saying 'daddy' would take Clarke out of the moment.

"Fuck… Lex, I-fuck." Clarke felt the third finger slide in. Everything was in overdrive now, and Clarke thought she couldn't have another in her with how sensitive she had become.

With her fingers still curling inside Clarke, Lexa moved to grind her hand against her fiancée and moved to reach her gaze. She pressed a crushing kiss to Clarke's lips and then nipped at her neck. She kissed and licked the spot right behind Clarke's ear. "Please daddy. Cum one more time for me."

Lexa's pleading was what drove her over the edge the final time, screaming out her name in the process. She arched up into her, hands gripping at the skin and hair, trying to find something to hold onto.

Lexa kept her hand backed by her thigh, grinding into Clarke, trying help her through the orgasm. Her other hand moved Clarke's hands to grab her ass. She bit her lip when she felt Clarke's nails dig in.

Clarke took a minute to catch her breath before squirming away from Lexa and flipping them over, smiling. "Your turn babygirl."

Lexa bit her lip, squirming from the sound of the pet name. She nodded as she lay flat on her back, staring intently at Clarke. "Please, daddy?" There was still a bit of hesitancy with the name on her tongue when she became the focus.

Clarke leaned in for a soft kiss as her hands snaked around Lexa's back, gently lifting the girl off the bed enough to unhook her bra and pull it off.

Lexa's breaths were getting heavier as she felt her bra fall away. As her back fell to the mattress again she squirmed under Clarke, her wetness leaking a bit onto Lexa's stomach. She moaned at the feeling "Fuck Clarke you're still soaked."

"Always for you Lex." Clarke leaned down and captured a nipple between her lips, sucking and flicking the bud as her hand pinched the other.

Her back arched up, pressing herself into Clarke's touch. Each flick and pinch was sending waves down to her clit making her more desperate for Clarke to move lower.

Before she moved on, Clarke rolled the nipple between her teeth, scraping them on it and releasing the bud as her free hand found its way to her panties.

Lexa whimpered finding herself growing increasingly impatient. "Please... Clarke I need you."

"Lift your hips Lex." Clarke pulled them off and then positioned herself in between her leg, two fingers parting the slick lips and eyeing the straining bud. She stuck out her tongue and ran it over the bud once.

Lexa gasped when she felt Clarke run her tongue over her. Her hips bucked up for more.

Clarke swiped a few more times before sliding two fingers in easily to the wet core. She gently curled them before starting the thrusts.

Lexa let out a guttural moan as Clarke's fingers curled against her. She started rocking her hips in time with her thrusts. With every thrust a little moan escaping her barely parted lips.

Clarke wrapped her lips around the straining bud, sucking gently and massaging it with her tongue.

Lexa's build was slow, but exquisite. She kept rocking her hips into Clarke's mouth loving every second. "Fuck Clarke... so good!"

Clarke switched from her tongue to her teeth, gently running them over the bud. She pushed her fingers slightly harder and curled them right against the spot to push Lexa over the edge.

Lexa fell over the edge in what felt like slow motion to her, the heat and explosions slowly swelling from her core and spreading out through her entire body. Her fingers laced their way into Clarke's hair as her back arched up off the bed.

Clarke's hand didn't slow. Her thumb replaced her mouth on Lexa's clit as she kissed her way up the girl's body.

Lexa climbed higher, Clarke's kisses feeling like fireworks themselves, lighter her skin up and taking her higher. The second one came faster than the first, letting her lose her sense of time and not wanting to get it back.

Clarke's lips latched onto Lexa's neck and sucked hard at the skin, making sure there would be a mark there in the morning. Her hand never stopped its motions, keeping the pace.

Lexa was coming down from her second floating somewhere halfway into subspace. She could feel herself stalling somewhere between building back up and coming down. "Please Clarke... more." It was quiet and dripping with her desperation.

Clarke angled her hand slightly so that not only would her curls hit that spot, but every thrust would as well.

Lexa felt heat coiling inside of her again, it was tight and slow. She needed release so badly. "Clarke..."

Clarke kissed her way up to Lexa's ear, her tongue tracing the shell of it. "Cum for me babygirl. Just let go."

The third orgasm crept up slowly and then exploded, sending her up into subspace. She went from seeing an explosion of color behind her eyelids to just black as the world fell away. She almost panicked as she fell, but Clarke's lips and voice were still there and she felt safe enough to let go. Her back had arched again, pressing her body against Clarke's, and even though she knew she was still on the bed, she felt like she was floating somewhere in the clouds.

Clarke slowed down her hand and planted several kisses on Lexa's cheek, bringing her back down slowly. "Lex… come back..."

Lexa eased her way back and landed back in Clarke's arms. "Clarke... Hugs..." She wanted to squeeze Clarke but she couldn't tell if her arms had ever made it around her fiancée. All she could feel was Clarke's strong arms holding her.

"Of course love, as many hugs as you want." Clarke pulled the girl close to her and placed a few light kisses on her shoulder, one hand rubbing her back soothingly.

Lexa sighed as she finally opened her eyes. "Fuck Clarke." She rolled them both so they were both on the bed and rested her head on Clarke's chest.

"Feels good huh?" Clarke smiled, holding the girl close to her. She had missed this feeling, just the two of them, together and relaxed.

Lexa tried to sink farther into Clarke, squeezing her in a hug despite being overheated and sweaty. A soft smile still on her lips, she lifted her head up, turned Clarke's head with her hand gently and kissed her slowly.

Clarke smiled as she kissed back, then kissed up her cheek and back down her jaw. "I think it's time to go to bed, do you agree Mrs. Griffin-Woods?"

"Mhmm," Lexa was already halfway there. "Get the lights... And then cuddle with me." Lexa rolled over waiting for Clarke to come wrap her up in her arms again.

Clarke quickly rose and walked over, hitting the light switch and jumping back into bed, arms wrapping around the girl.

Lexa sighed and pushed back against Clarke. "You know what's nice?" She yawned halfway through the sentence.

"What love?" Clarke placed a light kiss behind her ear.

"It's so nice... to feel safe again. To feel safe enough to fall and let go." Lexa nuzzled back against Clarke's lips. "I love you, Clarke."

"I love you too Lex. I always have, no matter the circumstances."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October everyone! :)   
> -CeSelle29


	56. Chapter 56

On Sunday afternoon about two weeks later, Lexa and Clarke had just come back up to the room after lunch. Clarke was trying to get Netflix going on the laptop, already settled in on the bed when Lexa had made it through the door. She closed it softly and twisted the lock. "Clarke do you really think Netflix is what you should be doing right now?

"Uh, yeah. I have to catch up on all the shows I've missed. Why? You got something better to do?" Clarke's eyes never left the screen as Lexa came around to the side of the bed.

She stood with her arms crossed, leaning against one of the posts of the footboard. "Clarke, you told me last night you have more reading to do..."

"Yeah, that can wait until tomorrow." Clarke waved it off as she pulled up the show and set it to fullscreen.

"It's due tomorrow." Lexa rolled her eyes. She had law school apps she needed to work on and she knew Clarke had her own work she was procrastinating on. "You know what Dean Kane said..."

"Fuuuuck. Stop bringing that up. I can read before class tomorrow so it's fresh in my head when I walk into the lecture hall." Clarke finally looked over at the brunette, pausing the show as it started.

"No... I'm not going to stop..." Lexa turned away and walked across the room. She paced a little contemplating what her next move would be.

"It'll be fine. I'll read after I drive you over tomorrow. Now please just let me catch up."

Lexa huffed. Then it hit her. "Claaaaarke." She wandered over to the bed, her hips swaying as she walked.

"Yes, Lexa?" Clarke sighed, acting annoyed, but couldn't pull her eyes away from her girlfriend's hips.

She turned back around and sat down slowly on the bed. "I have a bet for you."

"A bet?" Clarke never turned down a bet unless it was completely unfair for her. "Go on..."

"A bet... Yes. I'm betting you that you can't finish your reading in an hour. If you finish and win, you get to fuck me in the ass tonight." Lexa's bottom lip curled in and got caught in her teeth at the thought.

"What if I don't finish?" Clarke had already closed the laptop and sat up. The thought of Lexa on her hands and knees on the bed had her brain swimming.

"I get control... For the entire week." Lexa bit her lip a little harder. Her mind was running a mile a minute to keep formulating her plan.

"Done. Easy." Clarke was already up off the bed and grabbing her textbook. She knew she had this bet already won.

"You accept my terms?" Lexa raised an eyebrow and stood up off the bed. She extended her arm out to Clarke for a shake.

Clarke took her hand and shook it. "Better get that harness ready for later." She sat down in her chair and was ready to open the book.

"Well now just wait a minute. Stand back up." Lexa walked over to the toy box and collected a few things. "Over to the chair you put me in... Go on. Jeans and panties off."

"Excuse me?" Clarke looked up at Lexa, an eyebrow cocked.

Lexa produced the exact same dildo Clarke had taped to the chair for her and repeated her actions. "Sit."

Clarke eyed her carefully. "You're evil sometimes, you know that?" She stood and stripped herself of her jeans and panties before positioning herself and sliding down on the dildo.

Lexa grabbed the rope next and secured Clarke's legs to the legs of the chair carefully. Next came the length of rope around her middle, securing her firmly in the chair. "Because you need to have your arms free to read... Now that's not too tight right?"

"That's fine, I guess." Clarke glared at her, knowing Lexa wanted to tip the scales in favor of her end of the deal.

She handed Clarke her textbook. "Oh wait, I almost forgot..." Lexa picked up the wand and plugged it in, taping it to the chair in just the right place. She toggled it on to the lowest level, smiling wickedly as she heard it thrum to life. She pulled her phone from her pocket, "I've got 1 hour on the timer," she showed the timer to Clarke. "Your time starts now."

"You're such a bitch..." Clarke opened the textbook to the chapter, biting her lip and concentrating on the words, trying to ignore the steady vibrations.

"Now now Clarke, you agreed to the bet. It's not my fault you didn't ask for all the terms and conditions before you agreed." She rolled her eyes and sat back down on the bed. Lexa opened her laptop and started typing away at applications.

"You should've said them before you gave me the option to agree." Clarke tried to focus on the words, but the thought of the dildo sliding into Lexa's ass had her distracted. She could feel herself slowly climbing with the wand.

"Like you haven't done the exact same thing to me before." She laughed a little darkly watching Clarke's hips involuntarily moving against the wand and dildo inside her.

"Fuck Lex..." Clarke couldn't stop the first orgasm from crashing into her as her body shuddered.

"Fuck Clarke..." Lexa stared, transfixed by watching Clarke falling over the edge. "Oh right you lose a minute off your time."

"Wait, what?!" Clarke stared at her. She knew Lexa would win this bet at this rate.

"Yep, every time you cum you lose a minute. You'll lose two minutes off your time if you cum and you don't tell me." Lexa grinned and fell back on the pillows, her hands behind her head.

"Fuck you..." Clarke's eyes quickly darted back to the book, her concentration nowhere near the level she needed it at. All she could see in her clouded mind was Lexa's ass and a dildo buried in it.

"Do your reading Clarke." Lexa crossed her legs on the bed and settled in for what she was sure would be a short show. The applications could wait for an hour, Lexa needed to make sure Clarke didn't get pushed too far.

"Fuck... Lex..." Clarke could feel the second orgasm coming in hard. She was about ready to forfeit and accept defeat, but she couldn't give up that easily. She gritted her teeth and went back to reading.

Lexa watched her fiancée struggling, she leaned forward and saw Clarke's face falter, ready to jump up if she forfeited, but sat back when Clarke focused on the textbook again.

During the next forty minutes, Clarke tried to focus through the number of orgasms she had rolling through her. At one point she swore she had read the same paragraph six times but her head was so fogged up at this point she didn't even care.

It had been tricky to do, but Clarke had had 10 orgasms, all of which made Lexa very antsy to scoop her up and take her back to the bed. But 10 orgasms meant Clarke lost 10 minutes of time, at 50 minutes the timer went off, "Clarke, how many pages do you have left?"

"Ten..." Clarke mentally swore at herself for getting distracted and losing. This wasn't like her.

"Alright," Lexa got up, switched the wand off and unplugged it. "Finish up then..." She winked at Clarke and walked back to the bed.

"Fuck you..." Clarke took a minute to catch her breath, glaring at the girl.

"I will remind you Clarke, that you lost, which means I'm in control for the week. I suggest you watch the sass." Lexa tilted her head down and raised her eyebrows.

"You won no matter what on this challenge. You knew you'd win." Clarke closed the textbook, watching the brunette.

"As if you've never tipped the scales." Lexa rolled her eyes. "Now go back to reading or I'm gagging you to get you to be quiet."

"I'm finished." Clarke placed the textbook on the ground next to her.

"Are you?" Lexa stood up and walked over in front of Clarke with her arms crossed. She tapped her foot a little waiting for Clarke to answer.

"Yes I am. Now can I get out of this chair?"

Lexa walked around the back of the chair, her hand trailed down over the ropes across Clarke's stomach and down to her clit. "Maybe..." She circled around the little bud slowly as she brushed the hair away from Clarke's neck to kiss and nip at it.

"Lex..." Clarke's head rolled to the side, shuddering from the touch. She was very sensitive from the wand and Lexa's hand wasn't helping.

"One more? Or do you want me to stop?" Lexa pulled her hand away. The only thing still touching Clarke was the heat of her breath on Clarke's ear as she whispered.

"Please stop... too sensitive..." Clarke bit her lip, the heat of Lexa's breath sending a new wave of shivers down her.

Lexa undid the ropes behind the chair and walked around to undo the ones around her legs. She was on her knees in between Clarke's legs as she rubbed up and down Clarke's calves gently. She placed a soft kiss to the inside of one thigh as she did. "Back to the bed?"

"Please." Clarke slowly stood, her legs like jelly under her. She hadn't realized just how much it had taken out of her.

Lexa didn't let her stand long, she scooped Clarke up, "Woah there, careful. Legs feel shaky?" She walked Clarke over and laid her down in the bed, curling up behind her.

"Legs? What legs?" Clarke chuckled as she rolled over and nuzzled herself against Lexa.

"Mhmm, I know." Lexa smiled, recalling how it had felt to go through the exact same thing a few weeks earlier without needing to read. "You okay, love?"

"Absolutely perfect..." Clarke closed her eyes and laid there, snuggled against Lexa. "So how fucked am I this week if you're in control?"

"Oh... I don't know. I think you'll have lots of fun... I've had a pretty good mentor to help give me ideas, and I think she's well aware of how scheming I can be..." She kissed Clarke's forehead. "You sure you don't want anything? Water? Juice? Food?"

"Water would be good." Clarke smiled as Lexa stood and walked to the bathroom, getting her a glass of water.

"Here love," Lexa handed over the glass sitting back down on the bed. "You're not worried are you?

"Only slightly. You can be pretty devious sometimes."

"You don't trust me?" Lexa narrowed her eyes. She kept her distance from Clarke on the bed.

"I trust you. Doesn't mean I can't still be worried."

"Alright..." Lexa understood what she meant. She moved across the bed and moved in close, wrapping her arms around Clarke. "Just as long as it's the kind of worried that makes you squirm."

"I bet there will be plenty of squirming going on this week." Clarke nuzzled closer and closed her eyes.

"Time for sleep then?" Lexa nuzzled back and kissed the top of her head. "Let me get the light."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll need the rest for this week."

~

Monday started as usual with Clarke dropping Lexa off at class in the morning. As Lexa sat in class trying to dream up how she wanted to have fun with Clarke, she was texting Clarke. Well... Sexting…

Clarke had been squirming with each text, and the quickie in the bathroom during lunch didn't help. Later that night she carefully ventured into her room.

Lexa was already in the room, obviously working on pulling things from the toy box. She turned her head when she heard Clarke come in. She stood and tossed a black velvet bag on the bed as she walked over to Clarke. "Hi love, how are you feeling?" She raised an eyebrow as she asked.

"Nervous." Clarke chuckled as she walked over and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, kissing her cheek. "What evil idea do you have planned for tonight?"

"You want me to tell you?" Lexa kissed Clarke, her excitement over the plan she had been thinking about all day seeping into the kiss. "Cause I can tell you what's in the bag..."

"Go ahead, enlighten me." Clarke sat down on the bed, eyeing the bag.

Lexa followed her and climbed on the bed, straddling Clarke. She picked the bag up and held it in front of Clarke. "Well, there's two pairs of handcuffs, the feather teaser..." Lexa hesitated as she chased Clarke's lips, catching them again and nipping on her bottom lip. "The small vibe... And the clamps." Lexa winked. "So what my dear do you think I'm planning on doing to you?" She dropped the bag and ran her fingers down Clarke's arms lightly enough to feel goosebumps break out along them.

"Well, you kept talking about my boobs today, so I'm guessing you're gonna have some fun with them." Clarke leaned up and captured Lexa's bottom lip, sucking on it and nipping at it slightly.

Lexa's fingers slipped under the hem of Clarke's shirt. She lifted it slowly, pulling away from Clarke to get it off over her head. Then she pushed Clarke down onto the bed with a finger in the center of her chest. "Is that all you're thinking?" She kissed down Clarke's neck and across her collar bones, leaving her free to answer. "Use your imagination Clarke."

"I mean, I'm right. You're going to have fun. I'm most likely going to be in sexual distress for awhile." Clarke watched her carefully, her breath hitching in her chest.

"Sexual distress? Really? That's the term you're choosing? You make it sound so... Medical. It's going to fun and yeah you may be on edge for a while..." Lexa traced kisses along the edges of Clarke's bra.

"You know how distressing it is for me to be on edge for a while." Clarke arched her chest up into Lexa's kisses, squirming at the words.

"Well that's just it... If all goes according to plan... You fall over the edge without me ever touching your clit, but we'll see." Lexa smiled wickedly and pulled one cup of her bra down to kiss around Clarke's nipple, never actually kissing it though.

"Fuuuuck… just from the clamps?" Clarke's head rolled back as she let out a groan, one hand threading its fingers into the brown curls. Her other hand tugged at Lexa's shirt, hoping to get it off soon.

"Well... Those and everything else I have planned for these..." Lexa slipped one hand around and undid Clarke's bra pulling it from her and then moved towards the foot of the bed. "Move up to the headboard, love."

Clarke whined at the loss of contact but sat up, moving back toward the headboard as she watched Lexa stand and grab the bag.

"Let's see how long you can stand me teasing you without using your hands." Lexa smiled and straddled Clarke. She palmed each breast softly at first, then kneaded them slowly. She maintained eye contact as she leaned over to start trailing kisses around them, never once letting her lips wrap around the two hardening nipples that so obviously wanted her attention.

"Not long at this rate..." Clarke was panting at this point. Lexa knew exactly how much Clarke loved to be touched there, and her mouth only amplified that feeling.

Lexa licked a finger and swirled it around one nipple slowly while she continued to tease the other with no contact from her lips. After a few minutes she switched sides, enjoying every minute of feeling Clarke under her.

"Lex, please..." Clarke's hands had the sheets balled up inside them, her knuckles turning white.

"What love? What is it?" She pinched one nipple, pulling it up just a bit. "Tell me... While you still can..." She winked at Clarke.

"Fuuuuck... more of that. I need you to touch me." Clarke's breathing was much heavier, her chest rising and falling, causing Lexa's fingers to pull even more on the stiff peak.

"Oh is that all?" Lexa sat up on Clarke and pinched both of her nipples a little tighter, pulling them up. "More of this? I can do this all night. Leave you here, twisting and turning under me as you squirm into and away from my touch at the same time." Lexa bit her bottom lip as she watched her fiancée.

Clarke whimpered at the feeling of being pulled. Lexa was right. She tried to shy away but her chest arched forward for more.

Lexa let go of both sides at the same time and reached for the bag. She dipped her hand in as she stared at Clarke and fumbled around. "What should I use first..." She hesitated and then leaned down capturing one nipple in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

"Yes… definitely your mouth..." Clarke moaned, her hands instinctively coming up to hold Lexa's head in place.

Lexa pulled up and shook her head, "Clarke..." She grabbed Clarke's hands and held them above her head. "One more chance..."

"Hey, I lasted longer than I thought. I'm proud." Clarke grinned.

"One more chance and the cuffs come out..." Lexa let go of Clarke's wrists and turned her attention back to Clarke's breasts. Her tongue popped out between her lips as she pulled her bottom lip back into her teeth. She palmed one side and caught the nipple in her teeth.

The smile quickly left Clarke's face as she started squirming again. She could feel how damp her panties were at this point and wondered if Lexa could actually make her cum without touching her.

Lexa hummed in satisfaction feeling Clarke squirming underneath her. She pulled away and blew cool air over the nipple she just teased with her teeth. She let Clarke squirm from the temperature change before she wrapped the other side in her warm mouth again, swirling around it with her tongue and flicking over it just like she would do with Clarke's clit.

"Lex… I need more... please." Clarke was tempted to use her hands again, but she was going to behave.

Lexa reached back into the bag and pulled out the set of clamps. She sucked the other nipple in between her lips and swiped her tongue around it before she pulled away and slid the first clamp on.

"Fuuuuck..." The pinch was just enough to shock Clarke but not hurt her. She moaned at the feeling and glanced down, seeing the peak squeezed in the clamp.

Lexa's chest was heaving from how turned on she was watching Clarke's face as the pleasure washed over her. She spent longer with the other nipple, pinching it first and then teasing it with the tip of her tongue. Catching it in her teeth and raking them over the nipple.

"God Lex..." Clarke squirmed under her at the feel of her teeth. She swore she was going to cum because of the way she squirmed.

Lexa let the second clamp bite into Clarke. She watched Clarke's face as she gently pulled up on the chain connecting them.

Clarke hissed at the tug, still adjusting to the bite of the clamps. She looked over at Lexa, blue eyes covered by the blown pupils. "I need you to touch me Lex..."

Lexa shook her head, "Nope, not yet... I think I can push you a little farther yet..." Lexa reached into the bag and pulled out the small vibe. She kissed Clarke's neck while she held the vibe in her hand.

"Fuck... what now..." Clarke saw the vibe but knew Lexa wouldn't use it on her in the traditional sense.

Lexa kept kissing down Clarke's neck, nipping at her skin, leaving marks behind. Her breath was hot on Clarke's neck as she traced the vibe around Clarke's breasts.

"Please Lex! I need you to touch me!" Clarke was begging at this point, squirming under her fiancée. If she didn't get some relief soon she was almost sure she would start crying.

She turned the vibe on and let it touch one of the clamps. She nipped a little harder at Clarke's neck and listened…

"Holy...! Fuck!" Clarke's hips bucked up into the girl as the clamp vibrated around her throbbing nipple. She couldn't help but whimper at the feeling, combined with Lexa's teeth on her skin.

Lexa switched the vibe to the other side and whispered in Clarke's ear, "How are you feeling love? Hmm?"

"Jesus… this..." Clarke's head rolled back, a low moan coming from her throat.

"That wasn't really an answer, Clarke..." Lexa yanked the vibe away, and sat up. She tilted her head to the side.

"Put it back! Please!" Clarke reached out toward her, not even caring about the threat of cuffs.

Lexa smiled, "Of course, that's better. But first hands, Clarke." She waited to see Clarke's hands return above her head and then she turned the vibe up a notch.

Clarke groaned and quickly put her hands back, waiting for the vibrations to start back up.

Lexa pressed the vibe back onto one clamp, pushing down and into Clarke's breast, flicking the nipple on the other side. She caught herself grinding down against Clarke's body as she squirmed underneath her, unable to resist.

"Shit!" Clarke could feel herself building up, especially with Lexa grinding against her.

She cranked the vibe up and then pulled on the chain connecting the clamps. Lexa's hips ground back down on Clarke again, "Fuck, Clarke..."

"Lex… shit… I might..." Clarke's head rolled again, the moans coming out more steadily as she felt herself climbing toward the edge.

Lexa didn't stop, she gave another tug on the chain. Then she switched sides with the vibe and teased the other side with her tongue. Her hips were still grinding against Clarke as her voice dripped with lust, "Fuck yes Clarke."

Clarke let out a higher pitched moan as she felt herself slowly tumble over the edge, her hips jerking up against Lexa's.

Lexa left the vibe on as Clarke shook under her, but pulled the other clamp off quickly. She wrapped her lips around the tortured nipple and kneaded Clarke's breast.

"Fuck! Lexa!" Clarke could've sworn her voice was higher than normal but her brain was too focused on the sensations to really figure out why.

She let the vibe go, discarding it on the side of the bed. Lexa did the same thing with the other clamp and nipple but this time her other hand slipped between their bodies and pressed against Clarke's folds through her pants.

"Pants… off." Clarke's hands went down and quickly unbuttoned her jeans so that Lexa would hopefully touch her, and not through the clothing.

Lexa pulled her pants down with her panties and threw them both away. Her mouth was on Clarke in an instant and two fingers were curled inside her.  
"Yes! Like that Lex..." Clarke's hands were in her hair, pulling the girl's mouth closer against her.

She wrapped her lips around Clarke's clit and sucked, flicking her tongue over it. Her fingers picking up a fast pace and circling and curling against Clarke's front wall.

Clarke could feel herself clenching around the girl's fingers in no time, falling over the edge again with a groan.

Lexa added a third finger and pushed her palm against Clarke. She moved to look into Clarke's eyes, "One more for me, love."

Clarke thought she was already gone, but the second quickly rolled into a third as her vision began graying out.

Lexa smiled feeling Clarke clench around her fingers one more time. She kissed Clarke, her mouth swallowing the last of Clarke's moans and screams.

Clarke could feel Lexa's lips on her own, but her body was floating off somewhere in the gray space. After what Lexa had done tonight she didn't want to come back down for a while.

Lexa let her hand slow down, but didn't slide out of Clarke. She carefully brushed a few pieces of hair away from Clarke's face and kissed her forehead gently.

Clarke's breathing slowed, but she was happily floating in subspace. She could feel Lexa's lips against her forehead and smiled slightly.

"Come back love, I miss you." She pulled her hand from Clarke and licked her fingers. She moaned as she got yet another taste of Clarke.

"Mm..." Clarke couldn't manage words at the moment. The feeling was so relaxing that she almost didn't want to come back.

"Come back so I can send you back there again tomorrow." Lexa kissed Clarke, her tongue invading Clarke's mouth as her hands framed her face.

Clarke sighed into the kiss, waiting for Lexa to break away. "Don't wanna..."

"Please, love? Please?" Lexa snuggled down on top of Clarke, holding her close.

"I guess so..." Clarke blinked open her eyes, slowly letting the world come back into focus.

"Hi!" Lexa sighed happily, watching Clarke's blue eyes come back into view. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted." Clarke smiled slightly, one arm coming up to wrap around Lexa.

"That all?" Lexa fell in close to Clarke, quickly becoming aware that she was still dressed. "You've still got 6 days left of this." She smirked down at her fiancée as she sat up, pulling her shirt off.

"I know... but it wouldn't be fair if I got all the fun..." Clarke shifted slightly, smiling at her.

"Oh? Is that so... I thought you were 'exhausted'." Lexa did her best impression Clarke as she spoke, leaning over her.

"Well I am in one of the best positions to help you out right now if you finish undressing." Clarke winked at her, waiting for her reaction.

Lexa smiled at her as she wiggled out of her jeans. "So cocky... Even when you're not in control." She straddled Clarke and pulled her in for a kiss. "But I love you."

"I love you too. Now panties off and climb up here."

Lexa sat firmly on Clarke's lap and shook her head. "Clarke... You're not the one giving orders."

"Please? I wanna make you feel good now." Clarke pouted slightly, looking up at Lexa.

Lexa rolled her eyes at Clarke's puppy dog eyes, but winked at Clarke and crooked her finger at her. "Okay... Come here."

"Can you come here instead?" Clarke continued the puppy dog eyes, hoping Lexa would move instead.

Lexa took Clarke's hand and pulled her up towards her, wrapped her arms around Clarke and rolled them over so Lexa was on her back. She smiled down at Clarke as she gently pushed down on her shoulder, "Now... Finish undressing me." Her voice was low again, almost growly.

"Of course...any preference as to how?" Clarke leaned down and kissed her stomach, eyes gazing up at the girl's face.

"No... I want you to have fun and make me cum." Lexa arched against Clarke's lips. Her fingers laced their way into Clarke's hair, pulling gently.

"Mm, I bet you're already dripping so I'll speed this up a bit." Clarke reached behind Lexa's back and unhooked her bra, sliding it off and wrapping her lips around a nipple.

“Fuck yes Clarke." Lexa pulled her head down and pushed up into Clarke's mouth. "Don't stop. More."

Clarke sucked the peak into her mouth, tongue flicking over it a few times before pulling it with her teeth. She switched to the other as her hand snaked down into Lexa's panties.

Lexa bucked against Clarke's hand as she panted. Clarke was right, she was dripping already.

Quickly Clarke slid two fingers inside her and thrusted as much as she could with the angle, curling her fingers as her mouth nipped and sucked at the peaks.

"Oh god... Clarke. Fuck me, harder." Lexa was building up quickly, her hips thrusting to meet Clarke's hand. Her nails raked down Clarke's back.

Clarke's hand was moving as fast as it could with the panties still in the way, so she added a third finger slowly before setting the pace again.

Lexa nearly screamed as she hit the edge, "So... Close..."

Clarke kissed her way back up Lexa's neck to her ear, whispering as her thumb made contact with Lexa's swollen clit. "Let it go Lex… I want to see you come undone..."

Lexa fell apart, her world exploding in fireworks behind her eyelids. All tension melted away after it had been coiled so tightly only minutes before. Her back arched up, head tilted back with her mouth open as she called out Clarke's name.

Clarke eased her through the orgasm, slowly retracting her fingers and bringing her hand up to her mouth, sucking on all three with a satisfied hum.

Lexa reached out with her eyes still closed and yanked Clarke down on top her. "Get down here..."

"I'm getting there." Clarke smiled as she snuggled up against the girl's side, placing a soft kiss against her cheek.

"Mm, much better. I love you." Lexa wrapped herself around Clarke and nuzzled her. "We should probably get a good night’s sleep... Tomorrow is going to be fun."

"Of course it is." Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled up the covers, watching Lexa slowly drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins Lexa's "Commander Week" ;) enjoy it readers <3  
> -CeSelle29


	57. Chapter 57

Tuesday morning Lexa got Clarke up and out of bed. "Wait, before you get dressed love..." Lexa bent down to the toy box and picked up the remote vibe and walked over to Clarke. "You're wearing this today."

Clarke stared at her hand. "You're not serious..." She sighed but took the vibe from her and slid it into her mouth quickly, wetting it before sliding it inside her.

"Completely serious." Lexa stared intently at Clarke as she out the vibe in. "Text me when you're situated in class." She pulled Clarke in for a kiss, then smacked her ass before she sent her off to get dressed.

Clarke got dressed, quite awkwardly due to the vibe rubbing against her. Once ready, she drove Lexa to class and then got situated in her own. 'What sort of torture will I be expecting now?'

'Oh you know... The usual. Do me a favor, open your laptop.'

Clarke opened it up as she texted back. 'What for?'

'I got some help from Raven... She hacked your webcam and attached an extra camera to the top of it. I can see your prof and you on my computer and I snagged your Bluetooth earpiece. I'm hearing every word. Same rules you gave me. One up word and one down...'

'Fuck you… economy is down, inflation is up.'

'Have fun love... And remember. I'm watching, smile'

Clarke instead flipped off the camera before turning back to the professor. "...today we'll be going over price inflations and how to predict those kinds of fluxes." Fuck is this really the day he's gonna talk about it?

Lexa pressed the button the remote as she smirked. 'Have fun love. Keep smiling.'

Clarke jumped in her seat as she felt the vibe buzz to life inside her. She bit her lip as she shifted slightly.

'Love... I can hear you too. Keep it quiet, we wouldn't want anyone to catch you now...' Lexa chuckled in her seat on the other side of the wall. She sank a little lower in her seat watching Clarke, chewing on the pen in her mouth.

Clarke stared directly in the webcam and mouthed "Fuck you" at Lexa as she heard her professor talk about inflation rates and why inflation is important.

Lexa clicked the vibe up twice. She bit her lip trying to contain her laughter. 'What? Is it a little frustrating? Squirm a little more for me, Clarke. Just don't make the chair squeak...'

Clarke had to put her head down on the desk and bite her arm to stop from moaning.

'Pay attention, Clarke. There may be a quiz later... How are you doing?'

'If he doesn't say economy soon I'm walking out.'

'Oh stop... You can call yellow any time you want you know... But I'm just saying... It was worse when you did this with me.' Lexa's face scrunched up, she typed up a few notes from the lecture that was going on in front of her.

'Oh suuuure it was.' Clarke had to put her head down again as she heard the professor call her name. "Miss Griffin, everything alright over there?"

"Yeah, everything's good. Sorry." She glared at the webcam as the professor turned back to his presentation.

Lexa had to cover her mouth to keep from busting out in laughter. 'I seem to recall having 9 public orgasms Clarke...'

'I'll be lucky if I can keep quiet through 1 never mind 9.'

'I think you'll do just fine...' Lexa rolled her eyes, thankful the webcam feed wasn't reversed. She kept her ears open, the remote still in her pocket.

Clarke could feel her first creeping up on her. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as she bent her head, pretending she was typing out notes as she let out the smallest whimper.

'Fuck Clarke... You look so hot right now' Lexa sank lower in her own chair, biting her lip.

'you better be going down with me at this rate.' She had barely gotten the words down as she felt the first orgasm crashed through her, the moan luckily catching in her throat.

'Nah, I'll wait patiently until we're back at home. :P oh and Clarke, whatever you do... Don't think about how for every orgasm you have over there, you're getting another at home under my tongue tonight. ;)' Lexa stared at the screen waiting for Clarke to read the text.

Clarke tossed her phone into her backpack after reading the text. After this week she would get two weeks of revenge on Lexa, she was sure of it.

As Lexa watched the phone disappear on the webcam, she heard the prof mention inflation again. Sorry Clarke. She pushed the vibe up a fourth notch, with only one speed left…

Clarke had to put her head down this time. She was sensitive from the first one and now this...she was either going to scream or pass out before this class was over.

Lexa kept one eye on her video window as she continued typing notes. She didn't know if Clarke would notice another text, she sent one anyway. 'If you need a break just ask... Nicely though. No more flipping me off...'

Clarke's phone remained in her bag for the time being as she tried to keep a straight face. The second and third orgasms required her to put her head down on the desk and pretend she was reaching for something in her bag, while the fourth caused her to shift in her seat a bit more than necessary. Thankfully she had sat farther back today and there was no one in the rows behind her.

Lexa tried texting again and sent the same message over tumblr which she was sure Clarke had open on her desk top. 'Was that two more? I still want you to tell me Clarke... I'm not making you ask for permission, but I expect you to tell me you're on edge.' The prof mentioned the economy by name and Lexa dropped the vibe down a click.

Clarke was silently thanking whichever higher being had forced the professor to say economy as she reached for her phone. 'try 3 more...'

'Wait you've had 4? Clarke Griffin-Woods, watch it! Scale from 1-10, 10 being ready to fall over where are you?' Lexa was shaking her head disapprovingly, not that Clarke could see her.

'Thanks to the economy I'm back down to like a 6.'

'Hmm well you have 45 minutes left... And remember for every one you have in that classroom... I'm giving you one to match at home.' Lexa bit her lip at the thought of tasting Clarke later.

'That's if I'm actually conscious at home. At this rate I may pass out and sleep until next week.'

Lexa didn't like hearing Clarke talk that way, she turned the vibe all the way down. 'Alright, enough of that talk. Let me know when you're down to a 2.' Lexa was pretty convinced Clarke was trying to push through without calling anything, but she could tell Clarke needed a break and wasn't going to ask.

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief as she could finally sit comfortably and pay attention for a little while. Once she got back down off the high she texted back. 'Alright I'm at like a 1.5"

'Alright do you want to pick a new down word?' Lexa was watching Clarke carefully on the laptop.

'no just keep going.' Clarke turned her attention back to the lecture.

Lexa kept listening to two lectures at once, turning the vibe up and down accordingly. She had very few moments she wasn't staring at Clarke, watching her struggle to contain her moans. Her chest breaking out in a flush and sweat breaking out on her brow. 'I just need to tell you how beautiful you are...'

'you can tell me later with your head between my legs.’

'I think my mouth will be otherwise occupied... So I guess I'll just have to tell you out loud on the way home... Do I need to drive the jeep home?'

'if you ask me before we leave maybe' Clarke glanced at the clock. 20 minutes...I can last that long...

The vibe spent more time climbing than being turned down for the last 20 minutes. Lexa's class was dismissed early, so she quickly closed her laptop and stood outside Clarke's class, watching her carefully. She turned the vibe up all the way and saw Clarke react.

As the professor finally dismissed the students, Clarke put her head down on the desk and let out a low groan as number seven coursed through her. It took all her self control to not shake in the seat.

Lexa stood by as everyone filed out of the class, including Clarke's prof. She slipped inside and walked up to sit down behind Clarke. She reached out and gently massaged her shoulders, "How are you doing love? What was that? Seven now?"

"Yeah, seven." Clarke leaned back, head hanging back and looking up at Lexa, a small smile appearing in her face.

"And do I need to piggyback you down to the Jeep?" Lexa kissed her forehead softly. The smile on Clarke's face making her own lips curl up.

"Mm, maybe. I haven't stood up yet." Clarke closed her laptop and slid everything into her backpack.

Lexa hopped over the row of seats and sat down next to Clarke. "You ready to try standing?"

"Yeah, carefully." Her legs felt like jelly but Clarke managed to stand, bracing herself on Lexa slightly.

"Do you think you're gonna make it?" Lexa stared right into Clarke's eyes. "Don't be afraid to say no..."

"I'll tell you if I need help, but you are driving." Clarke smiled slightly, handing the keys over to Lexa.

"Sounds good. Come on let's go home." Lexa took her hand and slung her bag and Clarke's over her shoulder. They left the classroom heading towards the exit.

Clarke walked slowly behind Lexa, focusing more on staying on her feet. She smiled when she saw the jeep, climbing in on the passenger side and sitting back.

Lexa got in the driver’s seat and drove them home. When she pulled into the driveway, she turned towards Clarke and kissed her softly. "Inside and upstairs..."

"Bed I hope?" Clarke slowly climbed out and grabbed her bag, waiting for Lexa.

Lexa grabbed her bag and headed around the car. She slipped her arm into Clarke's and walked with her inside and upstairs.

Clarke collapsed on the bed with a groan. "This is the best feeling today...well so far."

Lexa dropped her bag in the corner, closed the door and locked it. She walked over to the bed and crawled up and over her fiancée, kissing her way up from the waistband of Clarke's jeans to her lips.

Clarke smiled as she pulled the girl down on her, pressing a few kisses to her lips. "I think I need to shower."

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke's neck. "Alright, come here." Lexa hopped off the bed and took Clarke's hand. She pulled Clarke up to sitting and scooped her up off the bed. Lexa carried her into the bathroom and popped her down on the countertop. She turned on the shower and walked back over to Clarke, stepping in between her legs. She kissed Clarke and pulled up on her shirt.

Clarke lifted her arms and let Lexa pull her shirt off. "I like this strong side of you."

"Oh?" Lexa pulled Clarke closer to her, forgetting the remote was in her pocket. Clarke's thigh happened to hit just the right spot... The up button.

The vibe buzzed to life inside her and Clarke gasped. "Fuck turn it off!"

Lexa smirked, "Whoops!" Lexa pulled the control out of her pocket, turned it down and put the remote down. "Now shall we get you in that water?"

"Yes please." Clarke smiled slightly, arms wrapped around her neck.

Lexa unhooked Clarke's bra and let her hands slide down Clarke's back, teasing her with her nails. The jeans were next, pulling them off of Clarke and tossing them aside. Lexa bit her lip when she stepped back between Clarke's bare legs.

"Seems like you're having fun undressing me." Clarke smirked and wrapped her legs around the girl's waist, moaning slightly when she felt the vibe move

Lexa rubbed one hand over Clarke's folds. "Fuck Clarke..." Her voice was low and growly. "Alright get in the shower before I take you right here on the countertop." She picked Clarke up, turned her around to face the countertop. She dropped to her knees and slipped Clarke's panties down her legs, trailing wet kisses in their wake.

"Mm, we can get to that stuff later." Clarke carefully pulled the vibe out and popped it in her mouth, cleaning it off and placing it near the sink before climbing in the shower and turning the water on.

Lexa took care of the cleanup as she waited for Clarke to come out of the shower. She slipped out of the bathroom and returned the vibe to the toy box, picking up a few things around the room.

Eventually Clarke shut the water off and reached out to grab her towel. She dried off a bit before wrapping the towel around herself and padded out into the bedroom.

Lexa was already sitting on the bed. "Nap?" Her voice was soft despite how badly she actually wanted to jump Clarke in the towel, little beads of water still dripping down her shoulders delicately from her hair.

"Yeah, for a little bit." Clarke sat on the bed next to her. "I know you can't wait to get your face between my legs but class was exhausting."

"Mhmm... Sure... 'Class' was exhausting and not the seven orgasms you had..." Lexa laughed and patted the bed. "Just get over here..."

"Cuddles? Even though I'm slightly wet." Clarke placed the small towel she was using to dry her hair on the pillow so it wouldn't get soaked as she laid down and held her arms out for Lexa

"Oh you're more than slightly wet," Lexa winked at her, teasing her. "I don't care, I love you." Lexa snuggled in and wrapped her arms around Clarke.

Clarke cuddled up against her, nuzzling her face into her fiancée's neck. She slowly drifted off to sleep, tucked in Lexa's arms.

Lexa stayed in bed for a while with her arms around Clarke. Once Clarke was really off to sleep, she snuck downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed some juice and threw together a couple of sandwiches. She quietly came back into the room, setting everything down on the desk and curled back up in bed with Clarke.

Clarke immediately curled back up against Lexa, not waking from her little nap. She was mostly dry at this point, hair still a little damp.

Lexa smiled, nuzzling into Clarke's hair. She brushed it away from the side of Clarke's neck and placed a soft kiss just behind her ear. One hand slipped under the pillow and around Clarke, pulling her close. The other slipped it's way down between Clarke's legs... Where she was still soaked. Lexa moaned softly as she felt her fingers slide through the wet heat.

Clarke shifted slightly at the feeling, the breaths picking up slightly. She let out a small moan, not waking from her nap.

Lexa smiled, dipping into Clarke and trailing her wetness up and around her clit slowly. She drew small circles, over and over again over it, feeling it start to swell.

More moans emerged from Clarke's mouth as her breathing picked up even more. She was squirming now, slowly waking from her slumber.

Lexa pulled Clarke back onto her back and slipped down the bed in between her legs. She slipped one finger inside Clarke, slowly and gently and bent forward to run her tongue over Clarke's clit.

Clarke slowly blinked her eyes, waking up to the sight of Lexa bent between her legs causing her to moan out again. "Mm...I like this wake-up call."

"Mm, I thought you would." Lexa went back to slowly building Clarke up, adding a second finger and continuing long licks over her clit.

"And it feels so much better than the vibe. I prefer your talented tongue and those long, slender fingers over anything else any day of the week." Clarke reached down and tangled the fingers of one hand in the brown locks, not pushing her head but just holding her there.

"Mm, now you're just flattering me..." Lexa continued with two fingers, keeping the pace fairly slow, but curling her fingers every few strokes.

"I only speak the truth. You were built to be a lesbian with those fingers." Each stroke and curl was building Clarke up bit by bit, the moans coming a bit more steadily now.

Her fingers began speeding up as her tongue worked a little faster. Lexa thought there was nothing in the world she craved more than to hear Clarke moaning under her... Except actually tasting Clarke.

"Fuck Lex...are these going to be the seven promised orgasms?" Clarke's hand was now tugging on the hair slightly, her head rolling back onto the towel.

"Only if you want... Tell me what you want Clarke." Lexa flicked her tongue over and over again and started to feel Clarke bucking up to meet her fingers.

"Just don't stop okay?...shit that feels so good..." Clarke's hips were bucking in earnest as she felt the burn in her lower abdomen. She was still slightly sensitive from class but Lexa's fingers felt much better.

Lexa wrapped her lips around Clarke's clit, sucking and continuing to flick her tongue over it. Her hand sped up, fingers curling each and every time they pushed into Clarke. Everything that was Clarke was dripping into the palm of Lexa's hand.

"Lex...I'm..." Clarke fell over the edge quicker than she thought, now free to squirm and cry out Lexa's name as she rode out the orgasm.

Lexa didn't stop, using her elbows to keep Clarke's thighs from crushing her head. Her fingers continued thrusting into Clarke, continuing to gain speed and her tongue never stopped its flicking and licking.

The second came up quickly. Clarke hurdled over the edge, calling out Lexa's name.

She added a third finger, pushing into Clarke with the same speed. Lexa wanted to see how many Clarke would let her push her through.

"Oh fuck Lex..." Clarke's hips bucked higher at the third finger, feeling the stretch. She moaned and tried to pull Lexa's face in closer.

The hair pull had Lexa growling before she sucked Clarke's clit into her mouth again. She let her teeth rake over the swollen bud.

"Fuck!" Clarke arched back up off the bed again, letting her third orgasm come over her in waves.

Lexa moved her elbows, feeling Clarke's legs close around her head. Another near growl came out from the back of her throat. She coaxed Clarke through her third and let her start to come down slowly. She moved her hand, her palm resting against Clarke, fingers still buried in her and kissed up her body, catching a nipple in her teeth and swirling it with her tongue.

"Shit Lex...that feels..." Clarke could only let out a moan as she slowly laid back down on the bed, her chest heaving and Lexa's mouth on it not helping the situation at all.

"Hmm?" Lexa switched sides, her fingers still taking it easy on Clarke, not pushing her to build back up yet.

"So good..." Clarke finally came back down almost all the way, the gentle movement of her fingers preventing total relaxation.

Lexa kissed Clarke's lips and eased her fingers out. She brought them up to her own mouth and then tilted her head, "Want to clean them up? Or do I get to just have more of you?"

"I think you've had plenty for now." Clarke winked and took the digits in her mouth one by one, cleaning them off. "And you'll have more later."

Lexa moaned watching Clarke, then she nodded. "I will have more later... I thought I'd ease you through these. Good wake up though?"

"Very good. I'll never ignore that wake-up call." Clarke smiled then leaned up to give Lexa a quick kiss.

"Here..." Lexa took off her shirt and tossed it at Clarke. "You hungry?" She nodded at the desk where the sandwiches and juice still sat.

"Starving." Clarke threw the shirt on and stood, walking over and grabbing a sandwich, taking a huge bite out of it.

"Bring it over here and share!" Lexa crossed her arms. Then she held her arms out ready to accept her food.

Clarke walked over, giving her half the sandwich and sitting on the bed.

"Clarke... There is an entire sandwich... Alright whatever." She took a huge bite and leaned over, resting her head on Clarke's shoulder. "I love you."

"Oh...whoops." Clarke laughed, a few crumbs falling from her mouth. She leaned her head against Lexa's, chewing slightly.

Lexa couldn't help but laugh and sighed as she felt Clarke's head against her. "You look really hot in my shirt... Why don't you do that more often?"

"Because you're usually wearing mine. Which reminds me, I haven't seen you in mine in a while." Clarke nudged her slightly.

Oh because you're so upset I'm sitting here in only my bra..." Lexa scoffed and continued to nom on her sandwich.

"I meant in classes silly." Clarke smiled and finished her half of the sandwich.

"Oh..." Lexa thought for a minute. It had been a little while since she'd worn anything GP... Or anything of Clarke's. Actually... It may have been since fall break. "I guess I'll have to fix that." Lexa leaned over and nipped at Clarke's shoulder, "Nom. You taste good."

"Well you just nipped at your shirt so that must be what tastes so good." Clarke leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Nope... It's definitely you. That shirt wouldn't taste good if it was on me..." Lexa turned and caught Clarke's lips in a kiss.

"Mm, I think you're wrong there." Clarke smiled and kissed her again, pressing their foreheads together.

Lexa pushed her back down on the bed. "I'm definitely not wrong..." She kissed down Clarke's body again and took one long lick through her folds. Her moan morphed into a growl when she felt Clarke buck up against her.

"I only had three so far...I think you owe me four more, plus a little subspaceland trip." Clarke's hand pulled the hem of Lexa's shirt up slowly, revealing more of her skin.

"Don't get demanding Clarke... I'll give you as many as I want..." Lexa's growl was thick with quickly growing arousal. Her hands pressed Clarke's hips down into the bed, her nails digging into bare skin as she looked intently at Clarke.

"Well, how many do you want to give me?" Clarke cocked an eyebrow, biting her lip.

"I'll stop when I'm ready or when you say you can't take anymore..." Without anymore warning, Lexa pushed two fingers into Clarke again, hooking them up intensely into her front wall as Lexa bit at the skin on her hip bone. She started to move her fingers as she moved to look into her fiancée's eyes, forehead pressed against forehead. "Any complaints?"

"Fuck...none at all." Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's shoulders and held her in place, staring up into her eyes as her breathing picked up

Lexa's palm pushed against Clarke's clit as her fingers picked up the pace. "Grind against me Clarke. Make yourself cum.

Clarke bucked her hips, grinding against her hand with a moan. She leaned up and kissed Lexa again, pulling her lip between her teeth.

Lexa moved one leg behind her hand for more leverage when she needed it. Her tongue invaded Clarke's mouth as she pushed her down into the pillow.

Clarke moaned into her mouth as the grinding became more erratic. Her hands pulled at the girl's bra, unhooking it and pulling it off.

Lexa pulled her hand away briefly to let the bra fall away, she locked eyes with Clarke as she brought her fingers to her mouth, moaning as she tasted Clarke again. Then they slipped back into Clarke deeply, "Don't lose focus love. I want you to make yourself cum around my fingers."

"I know, but I feel like you deserve more than just watching me cum." Clarke winked as she leaned down and wrapped her lips around a nipple.

Lexa's head fell back before as she felt Clarke's mouth. "Fuck Clarke." Her fingers were still pumping in and out of Clarke as she ground against Lexa's palm.

Clarke moaned around the stiff peak as she continued to buck and grind against her, feeling the buildup continue.

Lexa panted, her arousal growing as Clarke bucked and squirmed underneath here. "Fuck... Clarke don't stop."

"Lex..." Clarke let out a whimper as she fell over the edge, head thrown back against the pillows.

Lexa kissed down Clarke's throat as she fell apart. Her kisses stopped as she shuffled down the bed between Clarke's legs. Her tongue went back to taking long licks from her fingers inside Clarke up over her clit.

"Fuck Lex...keep doing that..." Clarke arched up off the bed, her hands returning to Lexa's hair.

Lexa moaned as she tasted Clarke and went back to long licks with a little more fervor, trying to take Clarke higher and higher with each one. Her fingers kept up their pace, curling each time in the perfect spot.

Clarke fell over the edge again, much quicker this time due to Lexa's renewed vigor. She arched up off the bed, her hand pulling Lexa's head in closer, urging her to continue on.

A third finger slipped into Clarke as her tongue never stopped. She dared to tilt her head up slightly to watch Clarke as she squirmed from all Lexa was doing and felt herself get a little wetter.

Clarke never really came off the high of the last one as she tumbled into the next, stars flashing on the backs of her eyelids.

Lexa pushed her through and let her teeth raking over Clarke's clit take her even higher. Lexa caught sight of her fiancée, covered in sweat, hair stuck to her forehead and jaw dropped open as she gasped and squirmed and moaned.

Clarke didn't think she could go any higher after that last orgasm, but boy, she was wrong. The feeling of Lexa's teeth on her clit sent shots of heat coursing through her body.

She pushed Clarke through the latest orgasm and replaced her mouth with the heel of her palm yet again. She captured Clarke's latest moan in her own mouth.

Clarke eagerly kissed Lexa, trying to keep herself grounded as she felt the build-up of her next orgasm grow.

Lexa pulled away panting, still feeling Clarke pulsing around her fingers, her hips eagerly meeting Lexa's fingers. She laughed a little darkly at Clarke and pulled her fingers out of her quickly.

"Wha-" Clarke groaned at the loss of Lexa's fingers. "Lex, please..."

Lexa had already hopped off the bed and was finally pulling her pants off. "A little taste of what to expect tomorrow, love." She winked at Clarke and turned back to the toy box.

"C'mon Lex...please..." Clarke writhed on the bed, the build-up sitting inside her. She needed to be touched again.

"Well I mean I was planning this for the end of the week, but you just look too hot to resist..." Lexa climbed back on the bed in the harness. She pulled Clarke down on the bed and slipped all the way into Clarke in one swift thrust.

"Fuck!" Clarke threw her head back, moaning at the feeling of being filled again. "Hard Lex, please."

Lexa started a crushing pace, and stared into Clarke's eyes before she kissed her.

Clarke cried out into Lexa's mouth, her body arching up and pressing against Lexa's body. Each thrust pounded into her, sending her flying higher.

Lexa kept her hips moving and abandoned Clarke's mouth, using one hand to push her t-shirt up Clarke's body. She wrapped lips around one nipple, flicking it with her tongue.

"Lex...shit..." Clarke could feel herself clenching around the dildo, her body still arched up into Lexa's mouth.

Lexa smiled and caught the other side in her mouth, this time pinching the other side with her fingers as her teeth rolled over the already hardened nipple. She wanted to feel Clarke explode under her.

Clarke felt herself flying over the edge with a cry as she found Lexa's hair and tugged hard. Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids as she kept climbing through the entire orgasm.

Lexa didn't stop though, her hips still thrusting into Clarke. She kissed down Clarke's neck as one nipple stayed trapped in her fingers.

Clarke was flying at this point, not even feeling the thrusts at this point. She was content to be flying right now.

Lexa nipped at Clarke's neck, leaving a mark in the wake of her teeth. Then her mouth caught Clarke's again, quieting her cries as her hips never stopped. Her hands framing Clarke's head as she kept going.

Clarke could start to feel the nips and thrusts, but everything was foggy and dampened. She didn't even realized she croaked out her fiancée's name. "Lex..."

"One more, Clarke..." Lexa hoped the soft whisper registered in Clarke's mind as her lips brushed over her ear. She paused for a minute, slid out of Clarke, grabbed a pillow and lifted her hips, placing it underneath her. Lexa slipped back into Clarke all at once again and one thumb circled her clit as Lexa went back to thrusting full speed.

Clarke couldn't form words as she tumbled over the edge one last time, her body shaking with pleasure. Her mind had clouded over and her vision was basically black, but she could still feel Lexa's touch against her skin.

Lexa began to slow down her hips, her hands softly rubbing down Clarke's sides. She trailed kisses from her collar bones down to her belly button and then slowly slid out of Clarke entirely.

Clarke whimpered at the loss of the dildo, but her head was off in the clouds instead. She couldn't register much at the moment other than Lexa's hands and lips.

Lexa stood, slipped the harness off and then climbed back on top of Clarke, lying on top of her. She wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in Clarke's neck. She only hummed in satisfaction as she was pretty sure that anything she said would be lost to Clarke right now.

Clarke let herself float for a few minutes before starting to ground herself again, feeling Lexa's weight on top of her and the girl's breath against her neck. She managed to drape one arm across Lexa's back with a small hum.

Lexa smiled when Clarke's arm landed on her back. She turned her head to whisper in Clarke's ear as she caught her breath, "I love you."

"Mhmm..." Clarke knew Lexa would understand that was how she could say 'I love you' back in her current condition. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking as the world around her came back into focus.

Lexa let her hands frame Clarke's face and kissed her forehead. "Welcome back love... You've beaten my record..." Lexa trailed kisses across her jaw. "Fifteen... How you feeling love?"

"Fif..." Clarke was still struggling to form actual words, but she was more content on letting out little sighs and hums as she tried to regain control of her brain and body.

Lexa rolled onto her back and pulled Clarke in close to her. "Mhmm. Fifteen since class. You're having too much fun. Tomorrow's fun will be very appropriate." She stroked her fingers through Clarke's hair as she spoke. Then she kissed the top of Clarke's head.

Clarke groaned at the thought of doing anything other than laying next to Lexa. She curled up against the girl, head tucked against her neck.

"You ready for bed?" Lexa looked down at Clarke. She looked around the room, both of their phones were plugged in and she could easily set their alarm on her phone for tomorrow. She'd just need to turn off the light.

Clarke nodded, curling herself closer into Lexa. She was already half asleep from the sheer exhaustion brought on by fifteen orgasms.

Lexa slipped her arm out from underneath Clarke. She got up and turned out the lights and crawled back into bed with Clarke. She buried her nose in Clarke's hair. "Alright love, get some sleep. I love you so much."

"Mm..." Clarke quickly drifted off, happily enveloped in Lexa's arms.

~

Clarke squirmed around on the bed, the handcuffs around her wrists making almost as much noise as she was. She groaned at the feeling of Lexa kneeling on the bed again, looking up at her. "More teasing?"

Wednesday afternoon was off to a fun start. Lexa had pulled Clarke into the bedroom when they had gotten home and nearly tackled her onto the bed. Once she was naked, Lexa had managed to get Clarke handcuffed and had since acquired the toys she wanted. She smiled at Clarke as she kneeled between her legs. "Oh course... Don't you remember what I told you yesterday? Or were you too far in subspace for it to register..."

"I didn't hear much after the twelfth...or thirteenth...orgasm. I lost count." Clarke looked down at her, trying to catch sight of the toys she had picked out.

"Ah... Well before I started fucking you with the strap on I left you on edge for a minute or two while I slipped into the harness... I told you it was just a taste of what was to come today. Or well to be more accurate, 'not to cum'." Lexa raised an eyebrow as she bit her bottom lip.

"Shit..." Clarke knew how bad that pun was, but it also explained how fucked she was today.

"Mhmm... Just remember... I love you." Lexa brushed hair away from Clarke's face. "Do you want me to explain the game?"

"Alright go ahead." Clarke took a deep breath and braced herself.

"I'm going to set the timer again... If you cum before it goes off, however many minutes are left on the timer is the number of times I plan on spanking your ass as punishment. If you cum after the timer you get a reward." Lexa bit her lip and waited for Clarke's reaction.

"How long is the timer for?" Clarke watched Lexa carefully, knowing she would not make this easy on her.

Lexa tapped her chin thinking for a moment and then reached for her phone. "Well, I had originally been thinking an hour... But that's going to be too much. I think you can make it 45, don't you?"

"Fuck...that's a lot Lex." Clarke tried pleading with her eyes, knowing that it would fail.

"I have faith in you... I think you can handle it." Lexa leaned forward and kissed Clarke's cheek. "You're too sensitive for an hour I know... But I think you'll handle 45 just fine." She gave Clarke an Eskimo kiss.

"Well when I'm bent over your knee later you'll be questioning that faith." Clarke bit her lip, preparing herself for the torture.

"Do your best love... I'll know if you're not at least trying..." She planted a kiss on Clarke's lip, taking the bottom one in her own teeth.

"You know I always try for you...let's start the clock." Clarke took in a deep breath, awaiting what torture Lexa had in store.

Lexa hit the start button on the timer and placed her phone back down on the nightstand. She leaned forward and kissed Clarke deeply. Her hands wandered down Clarke's body feeling warm skin underneath her fingertips break out in goosebumps.

"Fuck Lex...this is gonna be rough." Clarke's body arched up into her touch, shivering against her skin.

Lexa kissed down Clarke's neck while her hand traced back up her body to her breasts. One finger teased it's way around in towards one nipple. "Just enjoy love, don't anticipate the struggle... Trust me it's easier that way."

"Yeah, enjoy all right. When I'm writhing around on the bed wanting to cum I'll enjoy it." Clarke moaned and arched up again.

"Mhmm, what do you think you do to me all the time?" Lexa had made her way down Clarke's neck and was running her tongue in circles around a nipple. She chased the wet trail with cool air through her lips while she watched Clarke's face.

"Fuck...true..." Clarke was panting at this point, each new sensation causing her to moan out in response.

One hand slowly drifted lower, ghosting over Clarke's folds as her mouth continued its torture. "I don't think I've really done anything this week you wouldn't consider doing to me or haven't already done to me!”

"Again true..." Clarke gasped at the barely-there feeling of Lexa's hand on her folds. She tried to buck and wiggle to maybe get some friction.

Lexa pulled her hand away. "Don't rush it... You still have..." She reached over to the nightstand and checked her phone. "40 minutes left." She finally pulled one of Clarke's nipples entirely into her mouth, sucking on it and flicking her tongue over it like she was planning to do to Clarke's clit later.

"Forty? Jesus-" Clarke was cut off by another moan as she felt Lexa's tongue on one of the stiff peaks.

"Mhmm." It was muffled as she still had Clarke's nipple in her mouth. Her fingertips teased between Clarke's belly button and her folds, over and over again.

"Shit Lex, it all feels so good..." Clarke sighed at the small bit of attention she was finally getting there.

"That would be the idea love." Her fingers slipped into wet folds and brought the wetness up over Clarke's clit. One finger circled slowly around her clit as Lexa's tongue circled the other nipple now.

"Keep this up and I won't last much longer." Clarke was already pulling at the restraints, a soft sigh coming at the contact finally between her folds.

"Calm down love..." Lexa pulled her hand away again and looked into Clarke's eyes. "You're going to tell me on a scale from 1-10 how close you are. 10 is when you are about to cum. I want you at a seven for as long as possible."

"Great, I'm probably at a six though." Clarke nodded slightly. As much as she protested this she knew Lexa would let her enjoy it instead.

"Then let’s get you up a little higher love." Lexa slid down between Clarke's legs, trailing wet kisses down her stomach. Her fingers trailed across Clarke's folds again as hot breath hit Clarke's clit.

"Shit, yeah. Okay...seven sounds good." Clarke moaned at the thought of Lexa's tongue finally between her folds, flicking over her clit. She knew she wouldn't last the remaining time but she didn't care at this point.

"You tell me when you get too high, you understand?" She let one finger tease Clarke's entrance as she waited for a reply.

"Yeah, I will..." Clarke squirmed on the bed, waiting for Lexa to finally get down to business.

Lexa lets one finger slide into Clarke, her mouth still hovering over her clit. She sighed, "Fuck Clarke you're soaked already."

"What did you expect with how talented that mouth of yours is?"

Lexa pulled her finger out slowly. "Mm, always so quick..." Lexa let her finger thrust all the way back in. "With the compliments, love."

"I need to remind you just how good you are sometimes. Keeps you coming back." Clarke closed her eyes and focused on the feel of Lexa's finger slowly sliding in and out of her.

"Oh as if I'm going somewhere future Mrs. Griffin-Woods." Lexa took one long lick from Clarke's entrance to her clit.

"Fuck..." Clarke's head rolled back onto the pillows, finally feeling Lexa's tongue between her legs.

She kept her tongue moving in long strokes, trying not work Clarke up too quickly. She knew it was going to be hard for her to do this already. She wanted to see how far she could push her.

Clarke's hips rolled slowly,at the same pace as Lexa's tongue, trying to get a bit more friction. She felt the slow build-up, moaning slightly

Lexa placed a soft hand on Clarke's stomach, pressing down. "Stay still, love. Don't make it harder on yourself."

"I'm sorry, it just feels so good." Clarke whined slightly but then settled back down on the bed, waiting for Lexa's tongue to start up again.

"Well, that's the idea, love. I want you to feel good... For as long as possible and then for you to feel even better." Lexa winked as her tongue went back to its torture. Her free hand stayed low on Clarke's stomach, her thumb pulling back over the hood of Clarke's clit as the other kept its slow pace with her fingers inside of Clarke.

Clarke moaned at the feeling of all three movements. Both of Lexa's hands were great on their own, but together plus her tongue was heavenly.

Lexa finally started to curl her fingers every few strokes into Clarke. She was still trying to keep the build up slow for Clarke's sake.

"Fuck Lex...I need a bit more..." Clarke was thinking she was at about a 6.9 at this point. She remembered Lexa saying she wanted Clarke at a 7.

Her fingers curled and hooked more often, slowly moving to every stroke as she entered and pulled out of Clarke. Lexa's tongue took shorter and shorter licks, circling around Clarke's clit every so often now.

Clarke let the build-up continue, slowly feeling it wash over her. "Lex...I'm moving up that scale of yours..."

Lexa's only reply was to moan. Her tongue moved to flicking across Clarke as her fingers slowly increased their pace. Her hand continued to hold back the hood while she pressed Clarke down into the bed.

"Fuuuuck..." The sudden switch to a quicker pace started to send Clarke up too quickly. "Lex...too fast..."

Lexa smiled and only backed off a little. "I'm not going to hold back forever Clarke."

Clarke whined as her hips bucked up off the bed. "Then how much longer?"

"Mm mm wouldn't you like to know." Lexa laughed and went back to pushing Clarke up farther and faster.

"Please Lex." Clarke whined again, bucking her hips to relieve some of the tension. She knew she wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

"Fight it Clarke, as long as you can." Lexa's tongue was being wicked though, driving Clarke closer and closer to edge.

Clarke was trying that already. She could feel how close she was getting and Lexa's tongue wasn't helping any. She was sitting right on the edge, rocking but not falling over.

Lexa could feel Clarke starting to pulse around her fingers. Without a second thought she pulled everything away from Clarke and sat up to look at her. "Tsk, tsk... How many spanks am I going to have to give you Clarke?"

The sudden stop made Clarke gasp. "Fuck! That's not fair Lex!"

"I told you the rules. You're not allowed to cum and you almost did..." Lexa's thumb wiped away a bead of sweat from Clarke's forehead before it could fall into her eye. "I haven't even used a single toy yet!" Lexa stared at Clarke's body, the flush spreading across her chest as she tried to catch her breath, the sweat across her forehead, her wrists struggling against the cuffs. She bit her lip at the pretty sight.

"Toys? Dear god..." Clarke huffed at the thought, breathing heavily.

"I don't know..." Lexa reached to the bottom of the bed and picked up the small vibe. She held it in front of Clarke and let it come to life with a low hum. She let it run over Clarke's chest, thrumming over her breasts and each nipple. "You going to cum for me like you did on Monday?"

"At this point...fuck...I may..." Clarke arched up into the vibe, moaning from the feeling. "How much longer...?"

"No no no... I'm not telling..." Lexa trailed the vibe down Clarke's stomach letting it take the same path her hands had not that long ago. She stopped it just above Clarke's clit.

"Fuck..." Clarke bucked her hips up at the feeling of the vibe. No matter how much time was left Clarke wasn't lasting much longer.

Lexa pushed two fingers back into Clarke to feel her body reacting to the vibe. She felt Clarke's wall clench again pulled everything away again.

"Lex..." Clarke almost couldn't take it anymore. It had only been two times and she was a panting mess. She knew she would have to last longer.

Lexa kissed her way back down Clarke's body and bit her lip. "Claaaarke..." She pushed her fingers back inside of Clarke, and curled them against her front wall.

"Fuck!" she hissed out, bucking at the sudden intrusion. She was too close for her liking at this point.

"Push it away, Clarke..." Lexa raised her eyebrows, watching Clarke carefully, her fingers not stopping.

Clarke groaned. She wanted to let herself fall over the edge, but she didn't want to give Lexa the satisfaction. Instead she purposely clamped around Lexa's fingers, hoping for the withdrawal.

"Push it away..." Lexa smiled. She let the vibe come to rest just above Clarke's clit.

Clarke didn't think she could push it away any longer. She had no clue where the clock was at in terms of remaining time but she was so close. She knew she was going soon

Lexa moved the vibe in circles around her clit as her fingers kept moving. She just kept watching Clarke, watching all the emotions washing over her face.

Clarke's hips were bucking in rhythm now, her release threatening to spill over. She was panting and letting small moans creep out, increasing in volume.

The vibe was still on the lowest setting. Lexa clicked it up a notch, still rubbing it in circles. Her fingers never stopped moving, curling, and pushing Clarke farther. Testing her.

The moans slowly dissolves into whimpers as Clarke struggled to keep herself from falling. Each new notch on the vibe was making her job much harder.

Lexa pushed it up another notch. "Good girl Clarke. You're doing such a good job." Her fingers pushed a little harder into Clarke each time.

"Lex...I can't..." Clarke realized it was better not to talk. Each word raced to her core, causing more whimpers.

Lexa let the vibe move over Clarke's clit directly.

"Fuck!" Clarke couldn't help it. She quickly fell over the edge with a moan, back arching up off the bed.

Lexa let Clarke ride out her orgasm and pulled everything away. She reached for her phone and stopped the timer.

"How much...fuck, how much time was left?" Clarke was panting on the mattress, covered in sweat and now pleasantly relaxed.

Lexa leaned forward and kissed Clarke's forehead. She reached up and undid the cuffs, releasing Clarke's hands, rubbing away the marks on her wrists from straining. She kissed the insides of her wrists. Then she finally picked her phone back up and showed Clarke the timer. "Nineteen minutes and 45 seconds. I say we'll make that an even twenty."

"What?!" Clarke's eyes went wide. There was no way that there was that much time left. "Twenty? Really?"

"Yes..." Lexa handed the phone to Clarke. She leaned forward again, catching an earlobe in between her teeth playfully. "You're just putty in my hands."

"And soon I'm going to be a stinging ball of emotions." Clarke dropped the phone on the bed with another huff.

"In a little while. We'll give you a little break. We should talk a little bit anyway." Lexa cleared the toys off of the bed and took off her own shirt. She sat back down on the bed and pulled Clarke in towards her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Talk? About?" Clarke snuggled in close to Lexa, the feeling of her arms wrapped around her causing her to let out a small sigh.

"Yeah... How are you feeling? About everything this week?" Lexa lifted her chin to look into Clarke's eyes.

"It's different. No matter how much I protest though, know I can handle it. I wouldn't put you through any of this if I couldn't go through it myself."

"I know... Are you... Are you still having fun?" Lexa gulped, suddenly not trusting herself to have a full handle on this... On herself even.

"Actually, yeah. It's kinda nice not having control sometimes."

"Are you sure? You like having me in control?" Lexa was still searching Clarke's eyes carefully.

"Mhmm. It's nice. Plus I know you'll stop as soon as I need you to." Clarke quickly pecked her lips

"So if this keeps happening do you think..." Lexa bit her lip, struggling to find her words. She wasn't sure how to go about asking this.

"What?" Clarke waited for Lexa to figure out how to phrase what she wanted.

"Do you think we should figure out what you're going to call me... Because you calling me daddy isn't really going to work..." Lexa let out a long exhale after the rant.

"Hm...any ideas then?" Clarke snuggled closer into her.

"I don't know... I was hoping you would." Lexa kissed the top of her head.

"I hadn't really thought about that before..."

"No?" Lexa let her hand wander down Clarke's back to squeeze her ass. "You mean to tell me that when I'm teasing you that you haven't had a desire to call me anything other than Lex?" She let her nails dig in as she kneaded that flesh. "You tried calling me daddy once, I think we both knew it didn't fly."

"I mean, I hadn't thought about what to call you..." Clarke bit her lip as she felt Lexa's nails.

"Maybe... Maybe you should." Lexa's hands continued to dig into and massage Clarke's ass. "Maybe it will come to you while I'm making this ass a pretty shade of red..."

Clarke moaned at the thought of Lexa's hand on her. "Maybe it will..."

Lexa nearly growled with her arousal. She took Clarke's wrist in one hand and patted the other side of the bed by her lap. "I think you know where you're going, Clarke."

"Across your lap?" Clarke laid down across it and waited, biting her lip.

"Mhmm..." Lexa rubbed circles across the soft flesh in front of her. "Care to count for me?"

Clarke glanced up at the headboard, seeing Lexa's snapback hanging off the bedpost and got an idea from it. "Yes...Heda."

Lexa growled again. "Fuck Clarke." She teased Clarke with a few more soft touches switching her hands out. She landed a hard blow on one cheek, her hand stinging a bit, but satisfied with the way Clarke's ass lit up underneath her hand.

"One!" Clarke managed to squeak the number out. She sucked in a breath as she felt the sting start to subside.

Lexa bit her lip. "Mm. This is going to be fun isn't it." Lexa brought her hand down again on the other side.

"Two!" Clarke breathed in heavily, her eyes watering slightly.

Lexa pushed Clarke through 5 before she checked in. "How are you feeling there, love?"

"Keep going..." Clarke gritted her teeth, breathing slowly.

"I'll be checking in..." Lexa's hand came down again and again. Clarke's ass was already pink and starting to show handprints.

Clarke kept counting, her eyes watering and skin growing redder and redder. She kept telling Lexa to continue at the checks, wanting to finish the punishment.

Lexa pushed her through all 20, rubbing the small of her back at the end. "Clarke, love. It's over. You did so well." She leaned down to press kisses across her shoulder blades.

"Fuck..." Clarke blinked away the tears, slowly sitting up.

"Hey... I wouldn't rush to sit up..." Lexa pulled a pillow down and instead helped Clarke settle her hips over it. "It's not easy to sit right after that, love."

"I was trying to roll." Clarke winced slightly at the movement, settling on the bed.

Lexa settled down next to Clarke. She carefully wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just stings a bit." Clarke smiled slightly. "Like your new name?"

"Heda?" Lexa couldn't help but growl. "Yeah... I think I do… Do you?"

"I love your response to it...and I have an idea for my name too." Clarke sat up on her elbows slightly.

"Oh what's that then love? Please tell me." Lexa leaned over and pecked Clarke's cheek gently.

"Instead of 'love'...as much as I love when you say that, it doesn't fit this situation...how about 'ai hodnes' instead?"

"Ai hodnes?" Lexa tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. It felt good on her tongue though.

"It's a term that goes way back in GP...apparently it was used to talk about their girlfriends while at house meetings and such. It kinda fell out of style but we still know the term." Clarke shrugged. "Usually it was used when they were referring to their after-party events."

"After-party events? Really?" Lexa laughed darkly. "Very well ai hodnes. How about we do something about that sore ass of yours?" She leaned in close to Clarke's ear to whisper. Her voice was still heavy with arousal. She leaned over to the nightstand, grabbing the lotion to help take care of Clarke though.

Clarke shivered at the sound. "Yeah, that would help...Heda."

Lexa put some lotion in her hands, warming it a little. "Okay, just breathe it might sting a little at first..." Lexa carefully put her hands down on Clarke and started to rub the lotion in gently.

Clarke sucked in a breath. "Yeah...that hurts."

"I'm sorry ai hodnes." It felt better each time she said it. She kept working the lotion in gently, her hands trying to slowly ease the pain they had just inflicted. Lexa's fingers were occasionally slipping in between, unintentionally brushing over Clarke's ass. One hand dipped just a little lower, "Fuck, you're soaked!"

"You get the same way after spanking...something about it just makes you drip..." Clarke closed her eyes, letting the relaxing feeling of Lexa's hands lull her.

Lexa let her fingers dip into Clarke gently. She toyed with Clarke for minute before she slid her fingers out and put them in her mouth. She moaned at the taste of Clarke.

"Taste good?" Clarke didn't need to open her eyes to know Lexa was tasting what she had caused.

"So fucking good." Lexa turned her attention back to the rest of Clarke's body. Her hands went back to gently kneading the red hand printed skin of Clarke's ass. "There's one more question I think I need to ask you ai hodnes."

"Yes Heda?" Clarke cracked open an eye, looking back at her.

"We both know that babygirl likes it when daddy plays with her ass. My question ai hodnes is how would you feel about it?" Lexa was amazed her voice stayed as level as it had. One hand continued its kneading while the other took one of Clarke's hands and squeezed it.

"You mean...?" Clarke knew exactly what she meant but wanted to hear her say it. The thought had crossed her mind once but not for very long.

"I mean Clarke, would you let me play with your ass. Would you ever let me fuck you there?" Lexa's voice was a growl as her one hand gripped the flesh underneath it tightly, nails digging in. She raised her eyebrows as she asked the question.

"Yes, I would let you...but slow please?" Clarke whimpered slightly at the feeling of Lexa's nails.

"Not tonight love." Lexa leaned down and placed a kiss over each nail mark. "I think I've tortured your ass enough for one night."

"Whenever you do it...just slowly, alright?" Clarke relaxed down into the pillows. "Is it bedtime then?"

Lexa sat back up, got up and turned off the lights. She crawled back into bed, laid down next to Clarke and pulled the covers up over their bodies. Lexa brushed some hair away from her face and looked into her eyes. "Clarke, I promise. Everything will be slow. And if you say you want to stop, you know we will. I love you."

"I love you too. And I trust you completely. Even if you do get a bit aggressive as Heda." Clarke smiled as she carefully shifted closer to Lexa, her eyes slowly drifting shut.

Lexa looked a little sheepishly at Clarke. "Not too aggressive I hope..." She watched Clarke's eyes slowly drift shut as she pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Nothing I don't like..." Clarke murmured as she slowly fell asleep.

Lexa snuggled in close as she started to fall asleep too. "Good. Good night ai hodnes."

 


	58. Chapter 58

After her final class Clarke carefully drove herself home and stomped upstairs, tossing her bag into its corner of the room before turning back to Lexa. "How the hell do you sit through classes like this? It felt like I was sitting on hot coals all day."

Lexa was already lying on the bed, down to a bra and thong set they had bought over fall break. She smiled and laughed darkly. "See why I go commando after you spank me?"

Clarke hadn't noticed the get-up, but once she did her jaw dropped. "Shit Lex...that looks even better on you now than when you tried it on..."

Lexa crooked one finger at Clarke, beckoning her closer. "Let's see if we can make you feel a little better..."

"Mm, I like the sound of that." Clarke walked over to the edge of the bed, tossing her coat onto the desk chair.

"Strip..." Lexa bit her lip as she looked Clarke over. "And then climb on this bed with me."

Clarke peeled off her clothing, giving a little sigh of relief when her jeans were finally off, before climbing on the bed.

Lexa took her hand and pulled her down on top of her, smothering her in kisses. Her hands wandered, tracing nonsensical patterns across Clarke's soft and warm skin. "I missed you all day, ai hodnes."

"I missed you too...Heda." Clarke smiled, feeling Lexa's hands roam over her skin.

Lexa moaned from hearing Clarke's new name for her. It was quickly growing on her. Her fingers slowly kneaded Clarke's ass, trying to be as gentle as she could. A low growl came from the back of her throat.

"So, what do you have in store for me today?" Clarke pressed a few open mouth kisses to Lexa's throat, tasting the skin under her lips.

"Mm, less talking, more kissing. Don't stop." Lexa tipped her head back giving Clarke more access, a hand weaving through her hair.

Clarke moved to placeling harder kisses on the skin, her teeth nipping at points along the way. Her hand, meanwhile, was currently running over the new fabric enclosing her breasts, fingertips tracing the lace.

Lexa pushed up into Clarke's touch. Her other hand met Clarke's, pushing it down, holding it exactly where she needed it. Making it knead her breast. "No light touches, Clarke."

"Yes Heda." Clarke nipped her way down Lexa's neck, sucking the skin over her collarbones while her hand groped at the girl's breasts.

Another moan escapes Lexa's throat. "Fuck. Please don't stop ai hodnes." Lexa's hips bucked up underneath Clarke.

Clarke slowly kissed and nipped her way down Lexa's chest, her hands sliding around her back, eyes silently asking to remove the bra.

Lexa nodded as she raised her arms to let the straps slide off. After the bra was off she pulled Clarke in for a heated kiss, arms wrapped around her neck.

Clarke moaned into her mouth, pulling away slightly. "Let me take care of you this time..." Clarke began kissing down the girl's body and took a stiff peak into her mouth, sucking on it.

Lexa let her head fall back as she pressed her chest up and into Clarke's mouth. One hand tangled itself in Clarke's hair again as the other raked down Clarke's back, leaving red scratches in its wake. "That is precisely what I intend on letting you do, ai hodnes.

Clarke flicked her tongue over the nipple, scraping her teeth over it as she released the bud from her mouth and repeated on the other. Her hand slid lower, toying with the waistband of Lexa's panties.

"Now is not the time to tease..." Lexa growled. She lifted her hips anxious to have Clarke slide her thong down her legs. All she wanted was Clarke's mouth on her.

Clarke smirked but obeyed, kissing down Lexa's stomach as her hands pulled the thong down and tossed it off to the side.

Lexa pulled Clarke down on top of her, in a heated kiss. She smiled when they pulled apart and saw Clarke's eyes hooded in lust.

Clarke slowly lowered her head and ran her tongue up through the folds, moan at how wet Lexa already was.

Lexa groaned feeling Clarke's mouth on her. She pushed her hips up into her mouth. "Fuck ai hodnes. More... Please."

Clarke kept at the long strokes, her fingers digging into the skin of Lexa's thighs as she kept her pace slow.

Lexa's hands gripped the sheets. She was trying to resist her urge. Wait... Why am I waiting? She slipped one hand under Clarke's chin, "Come up here, ai hodnes."

Clarke slowly crawled up the bed. "Something wrong Heda?"

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and rolled them both over, pinning Clarke beneath her core. "No... Nothing is wrong... I just think it's time for a little more fun." Lexa let two fingers trace through Clarke's folds behind her, feeling how wet playing with her had made Clarke.

"Fuck..." Clarke let her head roll back onto the pillow. She hadn't realized exactly how wet she had gotten.

"Mhmm," Lexa nodded. "Look at me Clarke." Lexa reached behind Clarke's head and pulled out the remote vibe from under the pillow and the remote.

"Not that thing again..." Clarke bit her lip, waiting for Lexa's next move

"Wow if you're really that opposed to it I guess I can just put it away and not explain the game... You can make me cum and we can go to bed." Lexa moved to slide off of Clarke.

"No please...Heda..." Clarke reached up, grabbing her arm and holding it in place.

"Okay..." She slid back onto Clarke's hips, her wetness spreading across her stomach. "Do you trust me ai hodnes?"

"Always Heda..." Clarke moaned softly at the feeling. She wanted to get her tongue back in between the folds, lapping up every drop that sat there.

Lexa popped the vibe into Clarke's mouth for a moment watching the way her lips wrapped around it. She pulled it out and slipped it into Clarke slowly. "When you're ready, I'm going to turn this on, and I'm going to sit on your face. You're not allowed to cum before I do..."

"Yes Heda." Clarke nodded, hoping Lexa would stop talking and actually do what she was saying. She just wanted her head between Lexa's legs again.

"Okay here we go." Lexa clicked the vibe on and crawled up Clarke's body. She turned around to face the foot of the bed, all of Clarke's body laid out in front of her and lowered herself over Clarke's mouth.

Clarke eagerly lifted her head between Lexa's legs, her tongue making contact with Lexa's clit immediately. She flicked the bud several times before taking in between her lips and sucking hard on it.

Lexa let her head fall back, "Fuck Clarke. Yes. Don't stop." Her hips bucked over Clarke's mouth and ground down on her tongue seeking more friction, more attention. In one hand she bumped the vibe up a notch and pinched one of Clarke's nipples.

Clarke moaned against the girl, gently scraping her teeth over the straining bud before releasing it. Her tongue found its way back and slowly slid inside the girl, lapping up the wetness.

"Yes ai hodnes, don't stop. Your tongue feels amazing." She clicked the vibe up again and pinched the other side.

Clarke had to stop to let out another moan. The vibe had been in the back of her mind but she could really feel it now. She remembered Lexa's deal and went back to work, faster this time.

Lexa noticed the change in Clarke's pace. "Ah, finally feeling the vibe then?" Her hips matched the pace of Clarke's tongue as she started to climb. She moaned with her head back, then licked a finger on each hand and circled them gently around both of Clarke's nipples. She pinched them, pulling them up and letting them slip from her grip.

Clarke knew the moment she separated her mouth from Lexa she would turn into a moaning mess and never finish the job. Instead she focused on curling her tongue inside the girl, trying to find that spot in herm

Lexa gasped, nearly losing her balance on Clarke as she started to shake. "So close, ai hodnes. It feels so good!" Her hand found the remote and cranked the vibe up.

Clarke's tongue worked harder, hitting that same spot each time in hopes of sending Lexa over the edge soon, as Clarke could feel her own orgasm approaching.

"Cum with me ai hodnes..." Lexa licked two fingers and let them circle Clarke's clit. She moaned on top of Clarke, falling over the edge, her hips bucking with the curling of Clarke's tongue.

The two fingers were what really set her over the edge, bucking up against Lexa's hand while Clarke moaned against her folds, tongue still working in her.

Lexa fell forward as she got too sensitive too quickly from Clarke. She watched Clarke move through her orgasm and turned down the vibe. She slowly caught her breath, placing soft kisses on the top of Clarke's thighs and her stomach.

"How was that Heda?" Clarke was panting, both from her orgasm and the strain of giving Lexa hers.

Lexa was still shaking but as she rested her head softly against one of Clarke's thighs she answered her love. "It was wonderful ai hodnes. So good."

Clarke smiled, a hand coming up to trace her fingers over Lexa's hip. "So was that all for today?"

"No... It wasn't... I just wasn't expecting that to take this much out of me... Fuck that was hot." Lexa growled a little bit, wiggling her hips at Clarke and nipping at her inner thigh.

"Then what's next Heda? Please, I want to know..."

"Go to the box and get the harness for me, ai hodnes." Lexa rolled off of Clarke and spun around, putting her head on the pillows. She slowly sat up, stretching.

Clarke stood up and walked over, grabbing the harness from the box before returning to the bed.

"Put it on me ai hodnes..." Lexa scooted over to the edge of the bed.

Clarke slowly strapped the harness on Lexa's hips, tugging the straps each time so she would feel it tighten on her.

Lexa moaned feeling Clarke's hands roam her skin. She lifted Clarke's chin and brought her back up to standing. She kissed her again, tasting herself on Clarke's tongue.

Clarke pulled away for a second. "So, Heda, are you planning on fucking me with that harness?"

"Depends..." Lexa shrugged before she gripped Clarke's hips pulling her close.

"On what?" Clarke ground her hips down against Lexa, biting her lip and waiting for the response.

"On a few things... But mostly how spent we both are after I watch you with your lips wrapped around me..." Lexa tilted her head as her eyes darkened.

Clarke cocked an eyebrow, a knowing smirk on her face. "My lips wrapped around you? You mean like this?" She quickly kissed her way down Lexa's stomach and wrapped her lips around the head of the dildo, sucking on it and looking up at Lexa.

A shudder ran through all of her body as Lexa watched Clarke. "Fuck, just like that." Her breaths turned to pants as her bottom lip got caught in her teeth.

Clarke swirled her tongue around the tip, purposely moving the dildo around so the straps would rub against Lexa. She then brought her mouth back down and began to bob slightly on it, only going down about halfway.

Lexa wanted to thread her hands through Clarke's hair, pull her head down, watching the dildo disappear in her throat. Instead she tucked them behind her head. When Clarke was done, Lexa wanted to see how wet she was just from giving her a blow job.

Clarke continued bobbing for a little bit before going all the way down, relaxing her throat and letting the dildo slide down it.

Lexa wanted to buck her hips back up against Clarke's mouth. Seeing the entire length disappear inside of Clarke was entirely too enticing. She didn't know how long she was going to be able to stand this…

Clarke came back up for a breath and winked at Lexa. "Enjoying this?"

All Lexa could do was nod, completely silent. Her lips were slightly parted and her tongue ran over them. "You have no idea."

"You can use your hands if you want Heda." Clarke wrapped her lips around the dildo and slid back down.

Lexa kept her hands behind her head. "Ah yes... I could ai hodnes..." She gasped as the harness rubbed her just the right way. "But that would be giving you what you want..."

Clarke pulled off again. "But you want it just as bad. I know how badly you want this dildo to just...disappear down my throat, your hands holding my head there so it stays down, feeling every little vibration as my throat spasms around it..."

Lexa growled, "I think there's something your pretty mouth should be doing other than talking, ai hodnes. I'm letting you have your fun tonight. Enjoy."

Clarke winked again before sliding her mouth back down the shaft, taking the entire length down her throat again.

Lexa shuddered underneath Clarke. "Fuck, I can't take it anymore, get up here and ride me." Lexa slipped her hand into Clarke's, pulling her up.

Clarke quickly positioned herself over the dildo and slid down it in one stroke, moaning as she sank down.

Lexa was still half sitting up with her back on the pillows. Her hips bucked underneath Clarke. "I want to watch you." Her hands slid around Clarke's hips to her ass, kneading it and digging her nails in.

"What, you want to watch me ride Heda's dick?" Clarke slowly slid up and almost all the way off of it before sinking back down, her hands on Lexa's abdomen.

"Yes. That's exactly what I want..." Her hands didn't stop even as the harness kept rubbing against her.

"What if I just go nice and slow like this?" Again Clarke slowly rose up, almost all the way off, before sliding back down.

"I want you to have as much fun as you want tonight ai hodnes." Her breath hitched as Clarke slid back down. "I want you to tell me what you want..." Her hands slid up Clarke's back and her nails slid back down it, leaving scratches on top of the ones she left earlier.

"I want you to be in charge. You won the bet, this is your week. You do what you want to me." Clarke quickened her pace, sliding up and down more rapidly.

"Just because I'm in control doesn't mean you can't tell me what you want... I will remind you, you ask what I want all the time." She leaned up a bit, catching a nipple in her mouth, gently swirling her tongue over it.

"Mm, true...what if I said I wanted you to fuck my ass?" Clarke leaned forward into Lexa's mouth, her hips rocking against the dildo.

"If that's what you want, I'd do it..." Lexa's lips were on her neck then as she nipped a little harder than usual at the skin.

"I've been thinking about it all day...since you mentioned it yesterday." Clarke rolled her head back, opening her neck up to Lexa.

Lexa's lips traced back up Clarke's neck, teasing behind her ear. "All day? No wonder you couldn't concentrate on anything other than how sore your ass was..." Her hands wrapped around Clarke's ass again, massaging, kneading at it as her hips rolled and circled, pushing the dildo up into her fiancée.

Clarke moaned against her, her hips now grinding down harder and faster as she felt the build-up increase inside her.

Lexa locked her lips with Clarke's in a kiss as she kept playing with Clarke's ass. "How do you want to cum this time, ai hodnes... Still sitting here fucking yourself on my dick? Or do you want something more right now too?"

"I don't know, this feels so good...but the other option is very enticing..." Clarke bit her lip as she ground down hard, making sure the harness shifted against Lexa as well. "I think this arrangement is good for now, hm?"

Lexa moaned into her neck as she kept pushing up into Clarke. She let one hand slip in between them and found Clarke's clit with her thumb, rubbing circles in time with her hips, slowly increasing their speed. She met Clarke's eyes, "I think it's perfect..."

Clarke nodded, her mouth going dry as Lexa's thumb made contact with her clit. She let herself bounce faster, wanting to take herself to the edge quicker.

Lexa matched Clarke's pace, pushing her higher, her thumb speeding faster and faster. Her mouth found that spot right behind Clarke's ear, kissing it before she caught her earlobe between her teeth. "Cum for me ai hodnes."

Clarke could only nod as she felt her orgasm rip through her in a flurry of whimpers and moans. She bent her head and buried her face in Lexa's neck.

Lexa coaxed her through her orgasm, slowly rocking her hips. She wrapped her arms tightly around Clarke, and eased all the way back down onto the bed, flat, letting the dildo stay inside Clarke. She placed soft kisses anywhere and everywhere she could reach while tickling Clarke's back.

"Mm, Lex... that tickles..." Clarke squirmed, chuckling slightly.

"You're back already? I guess we just need to go again to get you to subspace..." Lexa's laugh matched Clarke's.

"I didn't even touch the surface. You're gonna need to fuck me harder than that to get me there." Clarke smiled and nuzzled against Lexa's neck.

"Fuck you harder or just have some more fun... Hands and knees or on your back love? Choose wisely..." Lexa winked and started to lift Clarke up easing her off the dildo.

"Depends on what you have in mind for me." Clarke whimpered slightly at the loss of the dildo.

"I plan on making you cum around my fingers... Here..." Lexa pushed two fingers into Clarke, replacing the dildo. "And in your ass... So again." Lexa's breath was hot on Clarke's ear as she said the last. "Choose wisely, ai hodnes."

"Hands and knees then. For your enjoyment." Clarke moaned at the feeling of Lexa's fingers.

Lexa pulled her fingers from inside Clarke and spanked her lightly. "Mmm, then let's get you there..." She reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube, setting it next to her for later.

Clarke climbed up onto her hands and knees on the bed, sinking down onto her elbows and wiggling her ass slightly.

Lexa spanked her again lightly, just enough to get her attention. "You trying to give me a hint there ai hodnes? Anxious for my fingers?" She let two fingers sink back into Clarke, hooking them down against her front wall.

"I keep telling you how much I love those fingers in me...curling inside me, fucking me..." Clarke bit her lip and moaned.

"I love that you do..." Lexa continued working Clarke back up, her fingers pushing in over and over again. Her other hand starts working Clarke's clit.

"Fuck Lex..." Clarke moaned out again, pressing her face against the cool sheet.

"That's it ai hodnes..." Lexa wanted Clarke to be up close to edge again before she started. The hand on Clarke's clit sped up its torture. "Keep climbing for me, ai hodnes."

"Yes...more Heda, please..." Clarke was rocking on the bed, meeting the thrusts of Lexa's fingers with her own hips.

Lexa stopped as she felt Clarke start to pulse around her fingers. She reached for the lube, and put a little on her finger. "It's gonna feel a little cold..." After warning her, she let some spread onto Clarke. "You ready, Clarke? Tell me if I go too fast."

"Of course, just go slow..." Clarke bit her lip, relaxing herself on the bed, shivering slightly at the cold.

Lexa let one finger tease around Clarke's ass, letting her get used to the sensation and then pushed into her gently. She bit her lip when she felt how tight Clarke was around her finger. "Breathe for me, Clarke. Relax."

"I am, just give me a minute." Clarke took in a deep breath, trying to relax on the bed.

Lexa waited a minute and eased the other two knuckles in, letting Clarke get used to it. Then she slowly started to pull out and slide back in.

"God Lex that feels so good." Clarke reached back and slowly started rubbing her clit, relaxing even more.

Lexa picked up the bottle of lube again, adding a little more to her fingers before pulling out enough to slip a second finger in. She worked carefully waiting for Clarke to relax and then started her slow pace again. All the while licking her lips and rubbing small circles on Clarke's low back. She trailed her circles with kisses down her spine. "How are you feeling, Clarke?"

"So good Lex...god this feels great." Clarke buried her face in the sheets to stifle another moan. She loved having Lexa's fingers there but wanted to really feel Lexa fuck her.

Lexa was shaking with how turned on she was watching Clarke underneath her. She couldn't hold back anymore. She let the head of the dildo rub between Clarke's folds, requesting permission. "You ready for this Clarke?"

"Slow Lex...go slow." Clarke turned her head to the side again, looking back at Lexa, watching and waiting.

Lexa nodded, but ever so slowly started to slip into Clarke's folds, her fingers staying still for the time being. Once she was far enough inside she took over for Clarke's hand, circling her clit, keeping Clarke as high as she could.

"Alright give me a second." Clarke breathed slowly, adjusting to being filled in both holes.

"At your pace, let me know when you want me to move." Lexa kept her hips still for the time being.

After a few moments, Clarke took in another breath. "Alright, slowly."

Lexa slowly started to move her hips, still leaving the fingers in Clarke's ass still, but continuing to circle her finger over her clit. So it went for a few minutes Lexa would move a bit and Clarke would adjust, with Lexa slowly increasing the pace. She added in her fingers in her ass, soon Lexa was rocking in and out of Clarke.

Clarke soon began rocking back into Lexa's thrusts, moaning and panting. "Lex, I need more. Harder, please."

Lexa happily obliged, her hips picking up the pace. "Fuck, you look so hot Clarke..." Lexa let out a deep guttural moan, trying to keep the pace of her fingers in time.

"Fuck...just like that. More Lex..." Clarke was climbing higher with each passing second, each thrust sending a wave of pleasure through her.

Lexa's hips pushed harder into Clarke, the harness pushing back to grind against her with every thrust into Clarke. Her fingers didn't stop either. "Fuck yes Clarke. Cum for me…”

Clarke buried her face in the sheets as she clenched around the dildo and cried out while her orgasm washed over her.

Lexa kept up her movements letting Clarke ride out her orgasm as she watched. The arm she had under Clarke kept her from fully collapsing onto the bed.

Clarke whimpered as she let the last few waves wash over her. "Lex..."

Lexa slowed down her movements, her one hand completely stopping it's torture of Clarke's clit. She eased down over Clarke's back, pressing soft kisses over it. "Clarke, you okay? What do you need?"

"Lay down...My legs feel like jelly..." Clarke breathed a sigh of relief as everything began slowing down.

"Let me slide out?" Lexa eased her fingers out of Clarke next, leaving only the dildo left in her.

Clarke tried to nod against the bed, only burying her face further into it. She whimpered at the sudden emptiness in her ass, wishing Lexa would've stay there just a bit longer.

The dildo eased out of her next and Lexa helped Clarke lay down on the bed. She discarded the harness on the floor, grabbed a tissue getting rid of the lube and then snuggled in with her fiancée. "Love? How are you?"

"Tired. Extremely sated for once." Clarke snuggled in close to her with a small sigh

"Good." She laughed lightly. "Because the 15 I gave you on Tuesday wasn't enough to sate you." She waited a minute feeling Clarke tense underneath her arms. "I'm kidding love. I know how you feel... It's a lot isn't it? Is there anything you need?"

"Water? Please?" Clarke looked up at the girl, waiting for her to move.

"Of course." Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke's cheek gently. She eased off the bed and went to the bathroom. She came back with two things in her hands. "Water and a soft warm wash cloth? Figured you might appreciate being to wipe up after the blow job... And the lube."

"Perfect. You're the best." Clarke smiled slightly as she shifted closer to the edge of the bed.

"Which would you like first?" Lexa sat down carefully next to Clarke. She held both objects out to her and smiled softly at her. "That was really fucking hot..."

"Now you see how I felt...cloth first." Clarke smiled slightly, scooting closer to Lexa.

"Mouth first?" Lexa placed the water glass down on the nightstand and folded over the washcloth. She carefully rubbed the cloth around the corners of Clarke's mouth and over her lips.

"Mm." Clarke closed her eyes and let Lexa run the cloth over her skin, soothing the aches away and cleaning every inch off.

She folded it over a bit again and ran it along Clarke's forehead and down her neck. Then let it trail lightly down her back before finally folding it over one more time to help clean up the last of the lube. She discarded the washcloth and climbed back on the bed, lying next to Clarke. "Water?" She handed the glass to Clarke.

Clarke took a few sips before placing it down on the table. "Now cuddles?"

"Of course! Was that even a question?" Lexa opened her arms and pulled Clarke in close.

"Mm, it never is." Clarke buried her face into Lexa's neck, breathing in the scent.

"I'm shocked, you're too tired to even text Raven and talk about what just happened..." Lexa smiled, twitching a little from the tickle of Clarke's breath on her neck.

"Shush you... I texted Raven when I did it to you, you can text Anya if you want." Clarke chuckled, burrowing in closer.

"Now why would I do that when my fingers can be better occupied still lighting up every nerve in your body as you fall asleep in my arms? Hmm? No shushing me either..." Lexa rolled her eyes and let her fingertips trace "I love you's" down Clarke's arms, ribs and stomach.

"I thought you could get a bit more enjoyment out of hearing the two of them screaming down the hallways before you start tickling me." Clarke shied away from the touch, giggling slightly.

"Anya may be my best friend... But she's not who I'm spending the rest of my life with..." Lexa pulled Clarke back in and rolled on top of her, smothering her with kisses.

"Now I love the sound of that, Mrs. Griffin-Woods." Clarke met her lips and pulled her into a deep kiss, one hand tangling in her hair.

Lexa let her resolve melt into the kiss. She whimpered a little as Clarke's dominance played up a little. Sometimes it was hard not to waver... "Fuck." She pulled away panting, desperate to get herself back in control. "You sure you're okay, love?"

"Perfect Lex. Don't worry." Clarke smiled. "Now that we have a second..." Clarke grabbed her phone from the table and shot a quick text to Raven.

"Are you serious?!?" Lexa rolled her eyes yet again and laughed. She waited to hear any response from Raven getting the text.

A few seconds after hearing Raven's message tone, Clarke heard one scream followed by another from down the hall. She chuckled as she tucked the phone away again.

"What did you tell her? I should probably apologize for not gagging you or having music on... It was just so hot to hear you moan though." Lexa was rambling as she stared up at the ceiling waiting for Clarke to join her again.

"Nah, don't apologize. I think the two of them would rather hear that for the rest of the year than us fighting." Clarke rolled back over. "And again, now you know how I feel fucking that beautiful ass of yours."

Lexa flinched a little at the thought. It had been a while since Clarke had actual fucked her there. In a way she was looking forward to the end of the week and going back to being submissive for awhile. She had a feeling she'd feel more calm and centered with Clarke again after this. "I think I have a better idea now." She winked at her fiancée.

"Isn't it great? Just watching me bent over, moaning and pleading, whimpering even, just from your fingers being in there and not even moving. Imagine the dildo in there..." Clarke's hand slowly drifted down between the two of them, slipping in between Lexa's legs.

Lexa panted, finally becoming aware of how wet she was... How turned on she had gotten while fucking Clarke. "Oh god... fuck Clarke." She was whining, whimpering even.

"Shh, let me take care of you now, since you did such a great job of taking care of me." Clarke turned Lexa so she was on her back and quickly kissed a line down her stomach.

"How do you have any energy left?" Lexa descended into a trail of nonsensical moans as Clarke's lips got lower and lower. She let her hand get tangled in Clarke's hair gently, encouraging, but not driving her or controlling her.

"Using my tongue doesn't take a lot." Clarke immediately dove in, her tongue flicking over the bud and lips wrapping around it. She knew Lexa was wet for some time and wanted to give her a quick release.

Lexa's back arched up off the bed. "Please don't stop..." Clarke's tongue was quickly pushing her up to edge.

Clarke slid two fingers inside her and began thrusting quickly, curling with each thrust.

"So close..." Lexa's hand curled tighter in Clarke's hand as her body coiled tighter and tighter. Her toes curled under gripping the sheet.

"Tell me what you need love..." Clarke wrapped her lips around the straining bud and sucked on it, running her teeth over it.

Lexa shuddered and bit her lip. "Same thing that put you over the edge love." She ripped her head down to look at Clarke with lustful eyes.

Clarke nodded, her mouth not leaving the bud. She twisted her hand around and rubbed her thumb in a drip of wetness before rubbing it over the tight ring of Lexa's ass.

Lexa's hips pushed down, practically pushing herself onto Clarke's thumb. She cried out as it slipped inside her and fell over the edge.

Clarke continued to suck and thrust, helping Lexa ride out the orgasm and then slowing down before pulling her fingers out and kissing her way back up.

"I love you..." They were the first words out of Lexa's mouth when Clarke finished kissing her mouth. In her post orgasm haze she wrapped her arms around Clarke and sighed contentedly.

"I love you too Lex. Always, you know that." Clarke pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Now I think it's time to sleep."

"Mhmm." Lexa curled in around Clarke tightly.

~  
Lexa and Clarke came in from class on Friday afternoon together. As they came in, Lexa dropped her stuff and headed straight back to the kitchen. She grabbed a drink from the fridge and popped up on the countertop waiting for Clarke.

Clarke dropped her stuff and walked over, standing in between Lexa's legs with her hands on Lexa's hips. "Downstairs? Thought you'd be up there planning already."

"I don't need to plan..." Lexa kissed Clarke's neck, soft lips moving over marks she'd left in the past few days. "When you're ready, go upstairs, get the harness out and wait for me. On the bed. Naked." She nipped at Clarke's earlobe before pulling her into a heated kiss.

"Yes...Heda." Clarke murmured the last word in Lexa's ear before turning and heading upstairs. She quickly stripped and pulled the harness out, laying out on the bed.

Lexa waited until Clarke had left, then pulled her phone out and texted Raven and Anya in one message. 'Can you guys still help me tomorrow? I'll need to keep Clarke out of the room long enough to get everything set up, but I'll need your help when we're on our way home from dinner...'

Both responded quickly with a 'yes'. They had known about the plan all week and were ready to help Lexa on this one.

Lexa took her time, finishing her drink and tossing the bottle away. 'Thanks for the help... I owe you guys one. <3'

'Pay for our next dinner out and we'll call it a deal.' Raven shot back at her.

Upstairs, Clarke shifted on the bed, waiting for Lexa. She had been downstairs for longer than Clarke had anticipated and she was getting anxious.

'Deal. See you tomorrow... Don't worry the stereo is going on tonight...'

Lexa slowly climbed the stairs and turned her phone to silent. She open the door to the bedroom and bit her lip at the sight of Clarke on the bed.

"Took you long enough. I was getting worried you got lost on the way up." One of Clarke's arms was draped across her forehead, her other hand splayed out on her stomach. She looked like she was posing for Playboy instead of waiting for her girlfriend.

"Well, I thought giving you a little anticipation could be fun. Is there a camera set up somewhere you're not telling me? Because that pose seems a little much for you, and that seems like an unfair power play on my week..." Lexa joked. She walked over to the bed, pulling off her sweater and t-shirt. One hand trailed up the side of Clarke's ribs, nails intending to tickle her fiancée.

"No, I just thought I'd give you a view you'll remember." Clarke squirmed away from her nails, chuckling.

"As if I don't have every inch of you memorized." Lexa toed off her sneakers and slipped out of her jeans. She climbed onto the bed and kissed along Clarke's collarbones.

"I would hope you do after two and a half years." Clarke wrapped her arms around the girl and smiles.

"Help me out with the last of this?" Lexa arched her back and let Clarke's hands fall to her bra clasp. She bit her lip at Clarke's touch.

Clarke slowly unhooked it and slid the straps off her shoulders, tossing it to the side as she leaned down and captured a stiff peak between her lips.

Lexa arched into Clarke's mouth, a moan escaping her throat. "How are you feeling ai hodnes?"

"Great. It's Friday, tomorrow's date night, and I'm naked in bed with my fiancée." Clarke smiled and trailed a few kisses up to Lexa's mouth.

Lexa let Clarke's lips meet hers. While Clarke was distracted Lexa started to tease a finger through her folds. She dragged a little wetness up to and around Clarke's clit.

Clarke moaned at the feel, her hips bucking forward slightly. She was already wet from before.

"What ai hodnes? Do you want me to fuck you?" Lexa pushed two fingers into her and caught one of Clarke's nipples in her mouth.

"God yes. Please Heda." Clarke pushed back against her hand and mouth, arching her back.

"So should I slide that harness between these folds first?" Lexa curled her fingers inside Clarke, pressing them hard against her front wall. "Or should I fuck your pretty mouth first? Any suggestions?" She switched to the other breast, her other hand kneading it while her tongue traced circles around her nipple.

"Whatever you want to do Heda..." Clarke bit her lip, tossing her head back with a moan.

Lexa rolled away from Clarke, to the edge of the bed. She slipped out of her thong and into the harness, securing the straps tightly around her. She crooked her finger at Clarke, asking her silently to come over to her.

Clarke crawled to the edge of the bed. "So what has Heda decided to do first?"

Lexa pulled Clarke in for kiss. "Where do you want to be so I grip your hair and fuck your mouth?"

"Mm, well I could be on my back, where you can watch everything, including that little tell-tale bulge in my throat...or on my knees…”

"I've run this about five different ways in my head Clarke... I've been thinking about it all day... I want you to pick. Where do you want to be for Heda, ai hodnes?" Lexa played with Clarke's nipples, pulling and pinching them, rolling them between her fingers and thumbs.

"I think you'll enjoy it more if I'm on my back...that way you can keep playing with these nipples too." Clarke pulled away and turned over, laying on her back with her head hanging over the edge of the mattress.

Lexa growled, standing up off the bed. "Fuck, Clarke. You look so fucking hot." She stepped slightly to the side and trailed kisses down the center line of Clarke's body.

"Only for you Heda." Clarke arched up into her mouth, shivering at the touch

Lexa let her kisses trail lower and lower, until she placed one right on top of Clarke's clit. A single kiss before she came back up to standing. "What's your red and yellow so I know... I'm not going to see your face and your mouth is going to be... Uh... Otherwise occupied."

"On your leg...two hard taps for yellow, three for red?" Clarke looked up at her.

Lexa nodded and sank back on her heels for a moment, placing a soft kiss on Clarke's forehead. "You ready ai hodnes?"

"Start off slow so I can relax first, then I'll give you a thumbs up, okay?" Clarke smiled slightly. "And don't enjoy yourself too much."

Lexa held her hand over her heart as she gasped. "Why ever not? I want to enjoy this... I need to enjoy this..." Lexa bit her lip and stood up.

"I mean, don't enjoy it so much that you forget that I have to breathe okay? That can happen." Clarke chuckled slightly at her reaction.

"I know, ai hodnes. Trust me... I know." Lexa smiled. She took a step forward and bent her knees slightly, so the dildo was right in front of Clarke's lips.

Clarke eagerly bent her head back and wrapped her lips around the very tip of the dildo, trying to suck it into her mouth.

Lexa slowly pressed her hips forward, trying to give Clarke a chance to get used to the angle. She could feel Clarke's breath on her underneath the harness.

Slowly Clarke let her throat relax, allowing the entire dildo down it's length. She let it sit for a moment, getting used to it, before giving Lexa a thumbs up.

Lexa smiled and she slid halfway out and pushed back in, relishing watching the dildo disappear into Clarke's mouth and down her throat. Her thrusts started to pick up then, the angle letting the harness rub back up against her each time.

Clarke closed her eyes and relaxed herself as she let the dildo slide in her throat. She took quick breaths when Lexa pulled out far enough for her to do so.

Lexa's hands roamed their way around Clarke's body. She teased her sides, trailed across her ribs. She kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples, pulling up on them to watch as Clarke's throat pulsed in reaction and her body arched, letting the dildo sink a little deeper still. "Fuck, you look so beautiful right now, Clarke. Spread out in front of me... Taking all of me at once…”

Clarke could only hum in response, making the harness vibrate even more against Lexa. She reached up and let one hand rest on the side of Lexa's thigh, pulling her in closer on each thrust.

Lexa moaned feeling Clarke's fingers wrap around her thigh. The harness kept rubbing against her clit and she was steadily working her way up to edge. She still continued to play with Clarke's nipples, loving the way they continued to pucker up and grow even more red with each pinch and pull.

Clarke tried to moan around the dildo, but it only made her gag slightly on it, her throat spasming around the member.

Lexa caught the spasm and pulled back, taking a small break and using the opportunity to lean far enough forward to tease Clarke's clit. Her fingers dipped through folds, finding her fiancée soaked. She moaned, "Does sucking on my dick make you want to cum Clarke?" Two fingers pushed back into Clarke, curling as her hips lifted a little more, giving Clarke a chance to respond.

"Watching you fuck my throat makes me want to cum." Clarke arched off the bed and moaned, taking the opportunity to suck in a few breaths of air.

Lexa leaned all the way forward then and wrapped lips around her clit, sucking it into her mouth and flicking her tongue over it. "And seeing you soaked from it just makes me want to fuck you more." She stood back up and lined back up with Clarke's mouth.

Clarke parted her lips and wrapped them around the head of the dildo again, sucking on it.

Lexa's pace was faster this time, the harness was driving her wild. The slow build up in her clit was starting to cause her to shudder as she thrusted into Clarke.

Clarke brought her other hand up and grabbed Lexa's other leg, helping to guide the girl in her thrusts.

Lexa groaned. "Fuck ai hodnes, I'm so close!" She tweaked Clarke's nipples as her hips ground down into Clarke's mouth.

Clarke let her throat relax as Lexa's pace increased, realizing how close the girl was. She pulled a hand away and reached down, slipping the harness aside and plunging two fingers inside of her.

Lexa flew over the edge, shaking as she stood over Clarke. It took a moment for her to get control, but she eventually slipped the dildo out of Clarke's mouth and collapsed onto the bed. Her face landed right next to Clarke's folds. When she had the energy, she pulled Clarke's hips up towards her and let her tongue run through her folds. "Thank you for that ai hodnes."

"Fuck Lex..." Clarke’s voice was slightly raspy, as she moaned. "Please..."

Lexa licked around the outside of Clarke's folds, catching every single taste of her she could. Her tongue licked slowly over Clarke's clit and dipped deep in between her folds.

"Yes..." Clarke turned slightly to open her legs even wider, a hand going to the back of Lexa's head to guide her.

Each push of Lexa's tongue let her taste more of Clarke. She brought her thumb over Clarke's clit to circle and tease it.

Clarke let out a whine as she ground down on Lexa's thumb and tongue. Having Lexa fuck her mouth had turned her on more than she thought it would and she needed release soon.

Lexa moaned feeling Clarke's hips grind into her. She let her thumb speed up and kept pushing into Clarke, her tongue trying to curl just right against her front wall.

Clarke let a few more moans and whines break through before she gasped as Lexa's tongue hit her front wall. The orgasm quickly spread through her, ripples of pleasure radiating from her core.

She helped Clarke ride out her orgasm on her face. As Clarke started to come down, she pulled Clarke farther down across the bed, letting her head come back on the bed. Lexa spun herself around and rubbed the dildo over Clarke's folds. "Ready for round 2?" Lexa pushed her hips forward, letting the dildo sink all the way into Clarke in one swift thrust.

"Fuck!" Clarke's head rolled back on the mattress, gasping as she felt the dildo sheath inside her.

"Mhmm, that's exactly what I'm going to do..." Lexa started a fast pace, letting the dildo pump in and out of Clarke harder than the day before. One hand tipped Clarke's chin down so she could meet her eyes.

Clarke whimpered at the feeling, still sensitive from the day before and the previous orgasm. She met Lexa's eyes with a moan, gazing up into the pupil-filled orbs.

Lexa kissed her, her tongue invading her mouth, letting Clarke taste what was left of herself on Lexa's tongue. She let her hips start to grind down against Clarke's clit every few strokes, hoping to help her build back up again.

"Fuck Lex..." Clarke let her eyes close as she arched off the bed, moaning with every brush over her clit.

"Don't stop ai hodnes. I want you to cum for me again." Her pace continued to drive Clarke up towards the edge. Lexa wrapped her lips around one of Clarke's nipple again, sucking as her hips continued to move.

"I'm so close Lex...I need more..." Clarke's own hips were bucking, trying to get more friction on her clit.

Lexa stopped her hips long enough to pull a pillow down from the top of the bed. "Under your hips..." She waited for Clarke to lift her hips and slipped it under her. As Lexa's hips started up again, her new angle letting the dildo drag across that spot each time, her thumb slipped between them to give Clarke more direct friction.

"Fuck Lex..." Clarke moaned, still building. The angle was helping but she still couldn't fall over the edge.

Lexa could tell Clarke was struggling. She smiled wickedly and brought her hand to her mouth. Licking one finger she slipped her hand underneath their hips and pressed it gently at Clarke's ass. She leaned forward and nipped at Clarke's neck a little too hard, going over marks she had left over the past few days.

The finger drove Clarke over, crying out and arching up into the girl. She shook under her, letting the orgasm rock through her.

Lexa kept her hips rocking into Clarke. Every shake and shudder of Clarke underneath Lexa had her growling. "Fuck Clarke, you're so beautiful."

"Lex...slow it down..." Clarke was panting as she built up to the next high faster than before.

"One more for me, Clarke. Please?" Lexa only slowed down a little temporarily. Her tongue ran over each mark on Clarke's neck.

Clarke could only whimper and nod as she felt herself climbing. She was approaching the edge quickly, and she wasn't even grinding against the harness anymore.

Lexa let her finger slide out as the dildo slipped into her fiancée and then reversed the action, over and over again. "That's it ai hodnes." She felt Clarke's body arching against her as she climbed up the edge. "Cum again for me, Clarke."

Clarke fell over the edge again with another cry, shaking under Lexa again. She felt herself floating as her vision grayed out from the sheer intensity of the orgasm.

Lexa slowed her hips, eventually letting them stop completely. She slipped her finger out of Clarke's ass and instead wrapped her arms around her fiancée tightly as she rested her head in Clarke's neck.

Clarke sighed happily, letting Lexa snuggle against her. Everything felt so good at this point. She was content to float off on cloud nine for some time.

Lexa continued to snuggle, softly kissing Clarke's neck and behind her ear. She whispered into Clarke's ear gently, hoping her words would register for Clarke. "I love you Clarke Griffin-Woods. I love you so much."

"Mm." Clarke turned her head toward the sound of Lexa's voice, eyes still closed.

Lexa let one hand cup Clarke's face and kissed her. She trailed kisses down Clarke's neck again and then slowly eased the dildo out of Clarke. She slipped out of the harness, tossing it towards the bathroom door. Then she turned back to Clarke, slipped the pillow out from underneath her and lifted her up, placing her the right way on the bed. Then Lexa through the covers over the both of them, pulling Clarke into her arms. "You want to come back to me yet, Clarke?"

"No." Clarke cracked an eye, smiling at the girl. "But I'm back anyways."

"Mm, good." Lexa nuzzled in towards her. "As much as I love sending you to subspace, I love it more when you're here with me. That might be selfish... But you're my fiancée, I have the rest of my life to send you there. Over and over and over again." Lexa punctuated each over with a peck on Clarke's cheeks and a longer, more lingering kiss on Clarke's lips.

"You can do that as many times as you want." Clarke smiled as she curled up next to Lexa. "Nap time now?"

"Yes, please love." Lexa kissed the top of her head. "I love nap time." She chuckled.

"And then food?" Clarke's eyes were already slowly shutting.

"Mhmm... Then food, probably delivery unless Raven has something ready in the kitchen." Lexa let her eyes close too.

"Raven can deliver it for us." Clarke was mumbling as she slowly fell asleep.

"Nah, then I'll really owe her." Lexa yawned as she drifted off.

Clarke was already asleep by that time, curled up against Lexa.

 


	59. Chapter 59

Lexa and Clarke were in the Jeep on their way to dinner. Lexa quietly texted Raven as she watched campus go by. 'Hey, can you put the final touches on the room while we're gone? I'll text you when we're leaving then too.'

'Of course. Everything will be ready by the time you get home.' Raven shot back.

Lexa smiled at Raven's message. She owed her more than a meal for this. She'd have to figure something out. Lexa looked over at Clarke and reached her hand across to grip Clarke's. "I love you so much you know that?"

Clarke brought their hands up and kissed Lexa's knuckle. "I love you too." She smiled, taking a turn down the street toward the restaurant.

Lexa sighed and bit her lip feeling Clarke's lips on her hand. They pulled into the parking lot and Lexa took Clarke's hand when she climbed out of the jeep. Her heels clacked along as they walked into the restaurant.

After dinner was over and the two of them were situated in the jeep, Clarke started it up and glanced over at Lexa. "So, I've been planning stuff out for Winter Break already."

"Wait what? Was this going to be a complete surprise then?" Lexa laughed and pulled her phone out. 'We're on our way home!!!'

"Well, I need to make all the reservations so I want to make sure you're okay with the plan." Clarke smiled.

'Everything's set. Final touches now.' Anya smirked. She and Raven knew how much Lexa owed them after this.

"Okay, I'm listening." Lexa smiled, confident that everything would be perfect when they got upstairs. "What does my fiancée have planned already for my birthday trip with her?"

"Massachusetts. Once you come home with me we'll head up there and spend a few days at this cozy little bed and breakfast in the Berkshires, but then for your real birthday trip, we're heading to Boston for like a week." Clarke looked over at her and winked. "With a little surprise at the end."

"Oh? A surprise?" Lexa raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious now. "And am I now going to have to spend the next several weeks wondering what you're planning then?"

"Don't worry about it. Just figure out what you're packing. Oh, and make sure you pack some nice clothes for dinners and such because I always pamper my fiancée." Clarke turned down the street, pulling into the GP driveway.

"Well... It will be  _ my birthday _ ! It sounds like we're going to have fun. Does this means lots of comfy sweaters and fires and snow then?" Lexa unbuckled and started to climb out of the jeep.

"Of course. Can't guarantee the snow though." Clarke climbed out and waited for Lexa before heading inside

"You mean to tell me you still don't control the weather?" Lexa pulled Clarke in for a soft kiss at the bottom of the stairs.

"I've tried for you but Mother Nature has a steel grip on weather control." Clarke pulled her in close, deepening the kiss before pulling her upstairs.

Lexa smiled behind Clarke as she opened the door. "Happy date night love." The room was flooded with candles. Just enough to make the room glow and flicker as flames danced on their wicks and maybe make one or two not so extra people panic about a fire hazard. The speaker system already was playing their playlist, the bed was covered in rose petals and there was steam wafting out of the bathroom.

"What...?" Clarke gazed around the room, mouth gaping. "How-What...?"

"So I may have enlisted a little help... But right now you have a fiancée to unwrap and a bubble bath to get into..." Lexa pulled Clarke farther into the room, closing the door and twisting the lock.

"I like the sound of that..." Clarke sauntered over and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Lexa let herself sink into Clarke's embrace, her arms feeling more like home than anything else. She melted under Clarke's kiss, but pressed back with her own passion.

Clarke's hand slowly slid up Lexa's back to the zipper of her dress, pulling it down. She brought her hands around and slowly slid the dress off Lexa's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Lexa's hands did just the same, tracing the same line down Clarke's back with her zipper. She let her hands drop as her dress slides down her shoulders and crumples on the floor. She smiled darkly knowing what she had on underneath.

Clarke pulled away for a second and was glad that she did because of what she saw in front of her. That Victoria Secret trip had been a rough one for her but now that she could fully enjoy it...Clarke had to stop herself from drooling.

Red lace and nude mesh clung to Lexa's body. The corset wrapped around her just tightly enough, and Lexa could tell Clarke had just lost her mind. She took her hands and placed them on her hips. "What love? Too distracted?"

"Fuck...does the bath have to come first?" Clarke was trying to regain some piece of her mind but all that was in it was Lexa is that corset.  _ I'm definitely taking her to Victoria's Secret again soon. _

"After how much I've put you through these past few days? I think the bubble bath is necessary..." Lexa dragged Clarke's hands up along her body. She stepped in a little closer, catching the edge of Clarke's ear. "Don't make me order you into the bath, ai hodnes."

"But..." Clarke could feel herself pout. Looking at Lexa now practically had her drooling and she wanted to undress her the  _ proper _ way-in bed, her mouth against the girl's skin, and Lexa moaning her name

"Don't waste the bubbles, Clarke..." Lexa took a step past Clarke to pull her into the bathroom. "Don't waste the wine either..." Lexa caught sight of the bottle she had had Raven pull from the vault and uncork.

"Only if you agree to put this back on after the bath so I can have my fun." Clarke followed her in, the steam hitting her as she entered the room.

"You get to take it off of me both times..." Lexa poured Clarke a glass and handed it to her.

"Mm I know that. But I want to take it off you the right way." Clarke took her glass, waiting for Lexa.

Lexa finished pouring her own glass and lifted it. "To my beautiful fiancée." She leaned against the countertop and bit her lip as she watched Clarke's.

"And to my even more beautiful fiancée." Clarke smirked as she took a sip, her eyes closing. "Mm, you brought out the good stuff tonight."

"I thought we deserved it for a change instead of the cheap stuff. Plus I like watching you get lost in the taste of something." Lexa stepped back in, capturing Clarke's lips and tasting the wine mingled with the taste of Clarke's lips.

Clarke pulled her in close, deepening the kiss for a moment before pulling away. "Well that's easy. I get lost in the taste of you everytime we kiss."

Lexa set her glass down and reached behind Clarke, unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. She helped Clarke out of her shoes and her thong and kissed her way up the inside of Clarke's right leg. "I just get lost in you... Now, either get this corset off of me or I'm not joining you in the bubble bath." Lexa stood up and nipped at Clarke's neck, urging Clarke's  hands to her back.

Clarke carefully worked her hands down Lexa's back, unhooking every latch until she could slide the corset off. Her thumbs hooked into her waistband as well as she helped the girl out of her panties and shoes. "Now time for a bath?"

Lexa nodded softly and slowly. She took Clarke's hand and helped her into the tub. She grabbed their glasses and set them down on the side of the tub.  Then she climbed in and settled down behind Clarke.

Clarke immediately relaxed into the water, letting the warmth soak into her muscles. She let out a small moan as she let her head rest against the edge of the tub.

Lexa pulled Clarke back to lay against her. She carefully tucked a few hairs behind her ear before whispering, "I love you." Her arms were wrapped around Clarke's waist, continuing to hold her steady as she placed soft kisses along her neck.

"I love you too." Clarke smiled, letting Lexa kiss along her neck as she hummed quietly.

"So my week is almost up... How are you feeling about me being in control for a week?" Lexa was very curious. She needed to know what Clarke was thinking.

"It was interesting." Clarke smiled, looking over at her. "I will enjoy getting my control back though.”

"I'll remind you that you can't punish me for anything that week..." Lexa nipped over a mark she had left on Thursday.  _ Or was it from Wednesday _ ?

"Mm, who says what I'll be dishing out is punishment?" Clarke tilted her head to the side, giving Lexa more room.

Lexa hummed as she continued to tease Clarke's neck. "I mean it's not that I haven't enjoyed this, but I do miss you  _ daddy _ ." Lexa caught Clarke's earlobe in between her teeth.

"Don't worry babygirl, daddy will be back in a couple days." Clarke turned her head to the side and planted a quick kiss on Lexa's lips before grabbing her glass and taking a sip.

"Mhmm. In the meantime you're still stuck with Heda." Lexa laughed and reached for her glass as well.

"Hey, don't put it that way. I like Heda." Clarke smiled, adjusting herself in the bath.

"Mm I'm glad you do, and it's useless to fight against me, ai hodnes." Lexa set her glass down and slipped one hand down between Clarke's legs. She nipped Clarke's neck as she circled her clit.

"Fuck..." Clarke managed to set the glass down before her head rolled back onto the edge of the tub with a moan.

"Mhmm, that's exactly what we're going to do..." Lexa's fingers kept moving it tight circles, and she felt Clarke's clit swelling up underneath them. She moaned and brought her other hand around to pinch one of Clarke's nipples under the bubbles.

Clarke nodded, her eyes closed as her breathing picked up. She shifted, the water sloshing in the tub as she arched her chest forward into Lexa's hand.

Lexa growled as she felt Clarke respond. She let her hand drop a little lower to ease just one finger into Clarke slowly. She switched to the other nipple, pinching it harder than the first.

"God Lexa...just like that..." Clarke squirmed a bit more, a tiny bit of water splashing over the side of the tub.

"Careful ai hodnes, we don't need to flood the floor..." Lexa let her arm wrap tighter around Clarke, pulling her fiancée against her. She added a second finger and curled them.

Clarke whimpered, one hand clawing at Lexa's back as she turned and buried her face in Lexa's shoulder.

"Tsk tsk, Clarke. I want you to watch." Lexa's wrist moved slowly, her fingers pumping in and out of Clarke. She let her palm grind into Clarke's clit.

Clarke whined but lifted her head, staring back into green eyes. She bit her lip as Lexa's palm made contact with her clit, sending a shot of arousal through her.

Lexa lifted Clarke's chin delicately and kissed her. Her hand continued to work Clarke up. Lexa pulled away to give Clarke a chance to breathe, but Lexa caught her bottom lip in her teeth.

"Lex..." Clarke moaned as she pulled her lip away, her hips bucking under the water.

"You're going to send our glasses off the edge instead of yourself if you're not careful ai hodnes." Lexa went back to holding Clarke still as her hand increased its pace.

"Then let's get out of the bath so I can writhe in peace." Clarke moaned again, her hips pressing back against Lexa's hand.

"Is that what you want?" Lexa nipped her shoulder. Her foot was already playing with the plug on the drain.

"Please...I wanna undress you again...then we can do this all night..." Clarke's head was back against the edge again.

"Very well..." Lexa slipped her hand out, all at once. Her foot pulled the plug out of the drain. She slowly stood up out of the tub, moved the wine glasses out of the way and picked up the towels from the countertop. She wrapped herself in one and then held a hand out to Clarke.

Clarke slowly stood, taking the towel and wrapping it around herself. She stepped out and walked out into the bedroom. "Just let me undress you one more time and then you can fuck me senseless the rest of the night.

Lexa was busy toweling off. She slipped back into the corset, but left its matching thong on the floor. She slinked back into the bedroom and looked at Clarke. "Well then... Let's get this started."

"I like this." Clarke let the towel drop and sat on the edge of the bed. She crooked a finger at Lexa, beckoning her closer.

Lexa slowly stalked over, keeping her eyes locked with Clarke's. She sat down straddling Clarke and put Clarke's hands back on her waist. "I like you..." She winked.

"Is this you repaying that lap dance I gave you forever ago?" Clarke pulled the girl in close, planting a kiss on the underside of her jaw.

"No..." Lexa pushed Clarke down on the bed flat and slid farther up onto her stomach, grinding down. "This is Heda waiting for your move."

"Maybe I want to take this nice and slow though..." Clarke grabbed the girl's hips and flipped them over, pressing another kiss to her neck.

Lexa gasped as she landed flat on her back. A growl came from her throat. "Nice and slow Clarke? Heda is still here for one more day, you know."

"I know, but Heda also made the agreement that would let me undress you the right way-nice and slow." Clarke gently eased Lexa up so she could slide her hands behind the girl's back and slowly unhooked everything again, letting the garment fall away.

Lexa landed flat on the bed again and writhed underneath Clarke. "Well then, are you happy with the view?"

"Only some because you rushed me." Clarke rolled off and laid next to Lexa on her side.

"Are you really so disappointed?" Lexa rolled over to look at her. She took Clarke's left hand in hers and kissed her fingers, spending extra time over the band on her ring finger. She casually trailed her other hand along Clarke's side.

"Maybe a little..." Clarke smiled at the feel of Lexa's lips against the ring. She moved closer to the girl.

"Then what my dearest do I need to do to make it up to you?" Lexa kissed the palm of Clarke's hand and pulled her even closer. She pressed a kiss to Clarke's lips and ran her fingers down her spine.

"Let this one be slow. It's date night after all. After this we can fuck all night but now? Nice and slow." Clarke pressed her forehead to the girl's, her hand playing with the curls at the nape of Lexa's neck.

Lexa nodded, "Right, nice and slow..." She panted out of breath. Her hand slipped down Clarke's body. She pulled Clarke's leg over her hip. "I love you, Clarke."

"I love you too Lex." Clarke kissed her cheek, wrapping her leg behind the girl's and pulling her closer.

Lexa ran a hand through Clarke's hair, brushing it away from her face. She kissed Clarke slowly, deeply, tongue dancing circles with Clarke's.

Clarke moaned into her mouth, her fingers dancing over Lexa's back. She pulled the girl in as close as she could, bodies pressed against each other as each kiss lit up fireworks in her mouth.

Lexa's hands tickled and teased their way down Clarke's back as she continued to kiss her. She moved slow enough to feel the goosebumps appear under her fingers along Clarke's spine as she responded to Lexa's touch.

Clarke slid her other leg in between Lexa's, pressing her thigh against the folds. She kissed a line across the girl's jaw as her hand made it's way down to her hip, helping her grind against her leg.

Lexa pushed her own leg against Clarke's center as her own hips bucked against Clarke's leg. "Clarke..." She panted underneath Clarke's lips.

"Fuck Lex..." Clarke's head dipped and pressed her forehead against the girl's neck as her own hips bucked, finding some friction against her leg.

Lexa smiled as her head fell back. Her hips didn't stop as she started to climb towards edge. She pulled Clarke's forehead back up to meet hers and stared into her eyes. "I want to be looking into your eyes when we fall apart. I love you so much Clarke. So much."

"God, I love you too Lex...and I hope you're just as close as I am." Clarke was panting at the time, but managed to pull a smile as she spoke. Her hips were slowly gaining speed, her own orgasm threatening to crash down over her.

Lexa only nodded and softly locked her lips with Clarke as her hips matched Clarke's pace. Her body was shaking as she got closer and closer to edge with Clarke.

Clarke's fingers desperately kneaded into the skin. Her body wanted to fall over the edge but couldn't, knowing Lexa would have to fall first.

Lexa pulled away and found Clarke's ear, "let go, love. Fall with me, Clarke." Lexa gasped as she started to fall over the edge.

Clarke could only nod as she let out a small whimper when she fell. Her hips jerked against Lexa's thigh, causing the waves to continue rolling through her as she held tight to Lexa.

Lexa gasped, continuing to hold tightly on to Clarke. Behind her eyelids were fireworks as she rode the waves clinging to her fiancée.

Slowly Clarke came down from the high, gasping for air as her hands roamed over Lexa's skin. She placed a few soft kisses on her cheek, waiting for her to recover as well.

Lexa could feel Clarke's lips on her cheek and she smiled. She let out a loud content sigh. She slowly opened her eyes and met Clarke's. "Hi," she whispered softly and kissed Clarke.

"Hi beautiful." Clarke's voice was just as soft as she reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from Lexa's face. She smiled, pressing her forehead against the girl's, taking in the moment.

Lexa reached down and took Clarke's left hand, bringing it up to her lips. She kissed the ring still on her finger and she smiled back at Clarke. "You're gorgeous, you know that right?"

"Man, aren't we the cutest couple?" Clarke laughed as she pulled the girl closer to her. "I can see why Raven and Anya are so jealous of us."

Lexa scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Clarke..." She gave her shoulder a playful nudge.

"What? I can't brag about how all our friends are jealous of what we have?" Clarke grinned, nudging her back.

"Don't brag... Don't be smug... Just love me." Lexa smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I do love you. Why can't I do all three?" Clarke brought her hand up and cupped the girl's cheek, her thumb swiping across her cheekbone.

"Because... Clarke! It's just a little too childish considering you and I just made love in our bed after having a fantastic date night and a bubble bath. That I will remind you... Was possible in part due to the friends you want to brag to..." Lexa shook her head still smiling, one hand gripping Clarke's hip.

"Fiiiiine." Clarke whined, a smile still on her face. "But can I brag tomorrow instead?"

Lexa chuckled darkly, "I'm not sure you'll have much energy to brag tomorrow instead..." She raised her eyebrows playfully at Clarke.

Clarke reciprocated, one eyebrow arching up. "What exactly does  _ Heda _ have planned for the last day?"

"Shh, that's not important right now. What is important is me kissing you." Lexa rolled over on top of Clarke and smothered her in kisses.

Clarke laughed and gently pushed Lexa away, holding her right above her body. "I also did promise you that after we made love you could go on the fucking spree you wanted to do earlier. Your choice."

"Maybe we better conserve some of your energy for tomorrow. I do plan on going out with a big bang so to speak." Lexa let one hand slip between Clarke's legs, slipping through still slick folds and brought her wet fingers back up to her mouth.

"It sounds like I should. Bedtime then my love?" Clarke slowly slipped out of her grasp and stood, walking around the room and blowing out all the candles.

Lexa stayed in the bed watching Clarke move around the room, staring at her shamelessly. When Clarke came back to the bed all that was left were the candles on her nightstand. Lexa turned to blow them out as Clarke climbed in under the covers. Lexa pulled her close to her and snuggled in tightly.

"I love you, Lexa." Clarke's arm immediately wrapped around the girl, pulling her close as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, Clarke." Lexa settled down and closed her eyes. But not before she placed a kiss on the closest bit of Clarke to her lips, it just happened to be right over her heart.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few quick notes for y'all:
> 
> 1\. Sorry about the delay. We've hit a rough patch with real life so we're trying to get back on track for writing.
> 
> 2\. Next chapter (Chapter 60 already!) is going to be incredibly long. Like I'm talking around 10k words long. Just a fair warning


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Joyous Kwanzaa/Happy Holidays!
> 
> Here's 10k words of pure smut for your enjoyment. We recommend not reading while at family events.
> 
> Enjoy!

As the sun rose the next morning, a few rays of light broke through the blinds and cast themselves out onto the bed, one in particular hitting Clarke right across the eyes. She squinted, still asleep, then shifted in the bed to get the light away from her face, all while still staying asleep.

Lexa's eyes opened, facing the windows, facing Clarke. She smiled, Clarke's hair was slightly covering her face but the corners of her lips were still curled up. Lexa shifted under the covers, one hand easing Clarke's hips flat on the bed as she shifted in between Clarke's legs softly. One finger trailed through Clarke's folds gently before Lexa leaned forward and slowly licked through them.

Clarke's arm had ended up draped over her forehead when Lexa rolled her, blocking our what little light was still hitting her face. Thanks to that, she stayed asleep even through the light touches.

Lexa took long licks over Clarke's clit. One finger still lightly circled around her entrance slowly before Lexa finally slipped it into Clarke's core.

Somehow, even with the teasing, Clarke's eyes were still shut. Her breathing picked up as the one finger slipped into her, her nose scrunching slightly, but she remained asleep through it all. Her legs slowly opened more, beckoning Lexa to come in closer.

Lexa hummed her satisfaction, feeling Clarke's body respond to her. She gently curled her finger inside Clarke as she continued licking her clit, increasing her pace. After a few minutes she slipped in a second finger.

Clarke's breaths became pants as she felt Lexa's tongue and fingers work her up. Her hips bucked gently, causing her to grind against Lexa's face. A small moan slipped out of her mouth as she continued to writhe on the bed, slowly beginning to wake up.

As her fingers slid in and out of Clarke, curling each and every time, Lexa's tongue flicked over the swollen bud. Her other hand teased Clarke with her fingertips, over her stomach, on the inside of her thighs. Then she snaked it back up to knead one of Clarke's breasts.

It took a few minutes for Clarke to fully wake up and realize why she had woken. She looked down her body, eyes still half-lidded, another moan in her throat. "Mm, mornin' Lex..."

Lexa smiled around Clarke's folds. "Morning love." She took a long lick through Clarke's folds while maintaining eye contact. She curled her fingers and pinched Clarke's nipple tightly.

"Shit...what a wakeup call I get..." Clarke let her head roll back with another moan as she reached down and threaded her fingers into Lexa's hair.

Lexa wrapped her lips around the swollen bud, sucking, pulling it into her mouth as her tongue flicked over it. Her fingers curled deep inside Clarke, catching that spot each time.

"Fuck Lex...I'm close." Clarke was arched off the bed slightly, her hips bucking as her breaths became shaky with the buildup.

Lexa moaned into Clarke, letting the vibration center over her clit. She let her teeth rake over it before she pushed a third finger into Clarke.

Clarke fell over the edge with a long moan, her body tensing and then relaxing back as she clenched around her fingers. She arched slightly up off the bed, letting the waves ride through her.

Lexa helped Clarke finish riding out her orgasm and then kissed her way back up Clarke's body. "Morning ai hodnes, you ready for my last day?"

"Mm, after that I hope so." Clarke smiled as she leaned up and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Let's find out shall we?" Lexa kissed down Clarke's neck, her arms circling around Clarke's body in a tight hug.

"Now? Can I at least shower and eat first?" Clarke looked down at her, a small smile still playing at her lips

Lexa growled, "Oh... You're gonna shower." She sat back on her heels and wrapped Clarke's legs around her waist, pulling her into her lap. She slid to the edge of the bed and carried Clarke with her into the bathroom.

"Am I also not walking today?" Clarke laughed as she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, placing several kisses on it.

"Not yet..." Lexa popped her down on the vanity countertop and turned around to start the shower. She turned back to Clarke, her bottom lip caught in between her teeth and stepped in between her legs. One hand slipped in between them, two fingers sliding into Clarke as Lexa nipped at her neck.

"Fuck...again already?" Clarke's arms wrapped themselves around Lexa's neck again as she let her head roll to the side, giving Lexa's mouth more room to work with.

"Mhmm," Lexa growled in Clarke's ear. Her thumb circled around her clit as she started working her up again. Lexa's lips kept trailing down Clarke's neck until she circled one nipple with her tongue.

Clarke whimpered and arched her chest forward into Lexa's mouth, her hands moving up and tangling in the girl's hair. She tugged gently at it, trying to go that much faster and get over the edge quickly.

Lexa pulled away abruptly and picked Clarke up, letting her stand. "Don't look at me like that..." She pecked Clarke's cheek. She took Clarke's hand and brought her into the shower, under the spray with her.

"Don't you dare think you can edge me all day either. I'm expecting to get fucked senseless today _Heda_." Clarke pulled Lexa close in the shower, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You're still not in control." Lexa turned, pressing Clarke up against the cold tiled wall of the shower. "You cum when _I_ say you can ai hodnes." She pinched one nipple sharply between her forefinger and thumb as she watched Clarke's eyes.

Every word went straight to Clarke's core, causing another flood of wetness between her legs. She nodded slowly. "Yes Heda..."

Lexa bit her lip, letting her hand follow trails of water down Clarke's curves. She pushed one foot in between Clarke's legs making them spread. Lexa pushed a few strands of wet hair away from her face as her knee moved back up to press at Clarke's core.

Clarke let out a small whimper as she arched off the wall and into Lexa's body. "More...please Heda..."

Lexa balanced herself with one hand on the wall and lowered her knee temporarily. She stared into Clarke's eyes as she slid two fingers back into her, letting her palm rest against her clit as her fingers slowly pumped in and out of Clarke. "Is this what you wanted ai hodnes?"

"Yes Heda...please, faster..." Clarke let her head roll back against the tile as her hips jerked forward slightly.

Lexa thrusted faster, fingers curling harder each time as she ground her palm down against Clarke. "Tsk tsk, look at me ai hodnes." Lexa tipped Clarke's chin down with her nose delicately and met her fiancée's eyes again.

Clarke nodded, her breaths coming out in small moans as her hips bucked in time with the thrusts, trying to get a bit more friction against her clit.

Lexa obliged, resting her foot on the inner edge of the tub to let her knee give her more leverage and balance. Her fingers never stopped still trying push Clarke to edge while under the spray.

Clarke slowly worked up to the edge, the last bit of leverage from Lexa's knee pushing her over. She cried out as her hips bucked forward, causing her foot to start sliding in the tub and almost causing her to slip.

Lexa pushed forward, her knee slipping off the edge, letting her stay upright as she caught Clarke around the waist. Her fingers slowly eased out of Clarke and she held Clarke up until she opened her eyes. "You know, when I wanted you to fall... I didn't mean that way..." She smiled and chuckled softly, giving Clarke an Eskimo kiss. "You okay?"

"Yeah...dangers of shower sex huh?" Clarke smiled slightly, still breathing heavily. She leaned in and gave Lexa a quick kiss before relaxing against the wall again.

"Apparently. You have your balance back yet love?" Lexa reached out and picked up the bottle of shampoo. "Because we've still got a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah...I think I'm good now." Clarke slowly stood back on her own, moving so that Lexa could stand up straight as well.

Lexa pecked Clarke on the cheek and palmed a bit of shampoo. She reached up and started to wash Clarke's hair, fingers massaging her scalp.

"Mm..." Clarke let her eyes close and relaxed, letting Lexa's fingers work through her hair.

Lexa smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Clarke's shoulder before she pulled her back under the spray. She rinsed Clarke's hair and wrapped her arms around her pulling her close. "Last night was amazing..."

"We really need to do that more often. After we thank Raven and Anya of course." Clarke leaned back against her, letting the water cascade down their skins.

"Mhmm" Lexa nodded against her, daring to close her eyes for just a second. Then she grabbed the conditioner bottle, palmed some and ran it through Clarke's hair. "They just want dinner on us. I think I owe them more than that."

"I'll rent them some penthouse suite somewhere for a weekend." Clarke let Lexa run the conditioner through her hair before turning around and wrapping the girl in her arms.

"Oh they'll love that." Lexa laughed and tilted her head as she looked at Clarke. "Hi love."

"Hello beautiful." Clarke smiled and planted a small kiss on her nose.

"I'm so glad you're mine." Lexa kissed her softly and lingered there for a minute, her forehead against Clarke's. "Come on... We've got things to do today." She nudged Clarke and reached for the shampoo bottle for herself this time.

"Here, let me at least repay the favor." Clarke took the bottle from her hands and gently nudged her to turn her around. She squirted some shampoo into her hand before lathering it and working her fingers over the girl's scalp.

Lexa hummed quietly and then stepped back under the water, rinsing the shampoo away. She pulled Clarke back around her, enjoying every second a little more than the last.

"You know, we need to get out of here sooner or later." Clarke didn't want to, but she slowly unwrapped herself from the girl and grabbed the conditioner, working a bit into Lexa's hair.

"I am more than aware ai hodnes. You don't even know what I have in store for you today." Lexa let her neck relax, her head falling back into Clarke's hands. She smiled with her eyes closed and reached for her loofa.

"I can only imagine." Clarke grabbed the soap and put a bit on the loofa, waiting for Lexa to wash up.

Lexa lathered up, but pulled Clarke close to her before she rinsed off. She moaned feeling Clarke against her and kissed her again.

Clarke reached around Lexa to grab her own loofa without breaking the kiss, but eventually broke it off to wash herself.

After rinsing themselves and their hair, Lexa finally turned the water off. She reached around the curtain to grab their towels. She stepped out of the tub and headed out into the room, over to an outlet on the other side of the room.

Clarke dried off a bit before wrapping the towel around herself and walking into the bedroom. "So what do we have planned right now?"

Lexa looked up from where she was on the floor. "Get dressed, warmly... I thought we'd go downtown and start Christmas shopping!" Lexa smiled darkly as she stood up, hiding something behind her back as she wandered over to where Clarke was standing by the closet.

"Christmas shopping? I mean I know it's November but today?" Clarke cocked an eyebrow and looked over at the girl. "It's not just shopping is it?"

Lexa shook her head. "No it's not just shopping." She stepped closer to Clarke and reached under her towel, sliding the recharged remote vibe into Clarke. "You'll be wearing this all day."

Clarke jumped slightly at the feeling. "Fuck...really?" She bit her lip, pulling it between her teeth.

"Yup, and I'll have the remote to turn it up and down whenever I want to..." Lexa growled, moving in to pull Clarke's bottom lip into her own mouth and biting it. "I think it will be fun, don't you?" She winked and turned back to the closet, pulling out a sweater dress for herself.

"Yeah sure. Fun." Clarke grabbed her clothes and quickly pulled them on, grabbing her boots and pulling them on as well.

Lexa slipped into some leggings and her boots and grabbed a scarf. "You're beautiful and you know I love you. You're allowed to call a color whenever you want. What are you now Clarke?"

"Green. I'll be fine." Clarke grabbed her wallet, keys, and phone then waited for Lexa to join her by the door. "One rule though, it's completely off while I'm driving."

Lexa held up her right hand, "I promise." She grabbed her bag and slipped the remote inside before following Clarke out the door and downstairs.

Clarke hopped into the jeep and started it up, waiting for Lexa to buckle in before backing out of the driveway and heading down the street. "So where are we heading?"

"Town center... I figure there's going to be sales already going on." Lexa smiled. "I will point out there's a Victoria’s Secret in the town center..." She winked at Clarke and leaned across the seats to kiss her cheek.

"Then I know what store we're hitting first." Clarke smiled as she drove there, parking and shutting the car off. "Alright, let's start getting stuff done."

They got out of the car and walked across the parking lot to the nearest door. Lexa had moved the remote to her coat pocket when Clarke wasn't looking. She linked one arm with Clarke's as they walked through the mall and she delicately pressed the up button on the remote once.

Clarke could feel the vibe buzz to life inside her, causing her to stop for a second and gulp before continuing the walk by stores.

"You okay there Clarke?" Lexa pulled her by her arm a little bit, keeping her close. "Have you thought about what you're planning to get your mom yet? Do we need to talk about Thanksgiving?"

"No clue on the present...but we're going to my mom's house for Thanksgiving right?" Clarke looked over at her, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I thought so..." Lexa window shopped as they walked along. "How are you two doing, have you talked much?"

"A bit. It's been kinda tense since...ya know." Clarke cleared her throat then looked back at the floor, the vibration working through her body.

"Yeah... I know..." Lexa reached into Clarke's coat pocket and squeezed her hand. She half-smiled, her fingers still running over the buttons on the remote in her own pocket.

"She knows we're coming that weekend though so plans are all set there. But there are more future plans we have to talk about." Clarke glanced over at her, tugging her in the direction of one of the stores

"Such as?" Lexa clicked the vibe up to the second setting. She followed Clarke and waited for her reaction.

"Fuck Lex...my brain is gonna stop working eventually." Clarke let her head roll back, groaning slightly.

"Take a breath love. You're okay, you've got this. Back to this discussion of future plans..." Lexa kept an eye on her fiancée as they continued along.

"Yeah plans...Winter break. We're taking a vacation after the new year." Clarke tried to focus as they walked through the aisles in the store they had walked into.

"Oh right. Massachusetts, for my birthday." Lexa nodded recalling. "What about it? I figured it's supposed to be a surprise..."

"I just want to make sure you pack everything needed. And I'll give you the basics of what's going on as we get closer, but locations and such will still be a surprise." Clarke nodded, going over the mental checklist of her plans for January.

"Well I'm sure you'll let me know... You're _generally_ pretty leveled headed with this stuff." She looked at Clarke as she turned the vibe up again for a flash of second and then turned it back down. "So are Raven and Anya going to be coming for Thanksgiving too?"

"I think that's their plan. We'll have to check with them to make sure." Clarke felt the slight change up and down, but somehow was becoming accustomed to the vibe, no matter how wet she was becoming because of it.

"Well at least Raven will be there when we tell your mom about the engagement then..." Lexa pulled Clarke out into the mall again continuing to window shop as they went along.

"Oh right. That..." Clarke looked around, seeing the familiar storefront coming up a few stores away. "We're stopping there right?"

Lexa laughed, "I suppose we are." She pushed the up button on the remote as they got close to the store.

"Lexa..." Clarke growled as she felt the vibration increase, shifting slightly as she walked. She glanced at the girl before shaking her head and heading into the store.

Lexa walked right past Clarke, heading towards a wall of lacy and black things. She turned around to wink at Clarke as she casually opened a drawer, searching for what she wanted.

"You better watch it or I won't buy you anything. Even for Christmas." Clarke walked over and waited behind her, eyeing one of the newer displays.

"Oh I'm sorry... Was I shopping for me? You should take a look at what drawer I'm in..." Lexa shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I never mentioned that drawer. I have my own ideas in here." Clarke cocked an eyebrow, walking away and over to some displays.

Lexa picked up a few things and popped them in a shopping bag. She walked over to where Clarke was and handed her the bag. "Your turn... Head to the dressing room."

"Damnit Lex...I won't be able to do bottoms with this situation..." Clarke bit her lip, looking in the bag

"Oh I'm getting them for you no matter what... Don't bother trying them, I know they'll fit perfectly." She lightly smacked Clarke's ass. "Now off you go."

"So you just want me to try on the bras...of course you do." Clarke rolled her eyes and headed off to the dressing room.

Lexa bit her lip and reached into her pocket. She pressed the vibe up again as Clarke entered the room. She sat down across from the dressing room and caught Clarke's eye as she responded to the vibe, "Be careful with the sass there love."

Clarke quickly shut and locked the door before letting out a small whimper. She had been trying to keep her composure and the newest increase was really hitting her hard as she leaned against the door.

Lexa sat and waited patiently. She couldn't wait for Clarke to come out of the room. She casually scrolled through her phone while she waited.

It took Clarke a minute to compose herself before taking her jacket and shirt off, unhooking her own bra and pulling one out to try on. She checked it out in the mirror before opening the door.

Lexa peeked around the door and stared at Clarke. Her jaw dropped as she looked at Clarke decked out in black lace and satin. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"I could say the same about you, and I don't need to see you in lingerie to prove it." Clarke winked as she clenched her thighs a bit tighter.

"Hey..." Lexa stood up and walked over to the door. She pulled Clarke in for a kiss. "I don't need this... I see how beautiful you are every morning when I wake up next to you. The way your eyelashes still flutter while you sleep. I see it when you're in a t-shirt and jeans. I see it in your eyes the moment before I kiss you." Lexa let her tongue invade Clarke's mouth this time, lingering a little before she retreated back to her seat.

"It was a joke, but if I get fluffy responses like that I'm gonna joke around more often." Clarke smiled before retreating back into the stall to try on the next one.

"Sometimes your ideas of jokes threaten to break my heart..." Lexa rolled her eyes. "I love you, but sometimes you're mean..." She pouted a little, not that Clarke could see yet. So instead, Lexa turned the vibe up again.

Clarke yelped as the vibrations increased. She slid down the wall onto the bench and closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

Lexa smiled and knocked on the door. "You okay in there Clarke?" She had the remote in her hand ready to turn the vibe down.

"Yeah...yeah perfect." She could hear her voice break as she spoke. She was almost at the edge and ready to fall.

Lexa checked down the row of dressing rooms. The attendant had slipped away for the time being. "Clarke, open the door."

"Kinda hard Lex..." Clarke had her head pressed back against the divider, eyes closed. She took in a deep breath and leaned over, unlocking the door.

Lexa heard the lock twist and stepped inside the dressing room. She sank down on her heels in front of Clarke and whispered in her ear. "Let go, I know you need to." One hand rubbed along the seam of Clarke's jeans, while the other pulled Clarke in for a kiss to stifle her moans.

Clarke felt herself fall as Lexa connected their lips, a moan being swallowed by the girl's mouth. Her hips bucked up once off the bench, right against Lexa's hand.

Lexa kept kissing Clarke until she felt her hips still. When she finally pulled away, she picked the remote up and turned the vibe all the way down to the lowest setting. "That's one ai hodnes. We'll see how many more you go through today. Now back to your task..." Lexa stood up and carefully slipped back out to her chair before the attendant came back.

Clarke sat for a minute, slowly recovering from what had just happened. She had almost forgotten that she had already changed into the next bra so she slowly stood opened the door.

Lexa smiled and nodded softly as she licked her lips. "Mhmm, that one is coming home with us..."

"It sounds like every set in this bag is coming home with us at this rate." Clarke smirked, leaning against the open door.

"And you thought this would be any different from when you took me to Victoria’s Secret why? The only difference is we're walking with a bag for you paid for by me." Lexa leaned back against the wall. "Let's go... you have a bag full to get through..." Lexa stood up, remote in her hand as she clicked it up a notch again.

"The whole bag? Really? I'm not gonna make it that long with how trigger happy you've been with that remote." Clarke let out a small moan as the vibrations pierced into her again.

Lexa chuckled and watched Clarke disappear back behind the door. She headed out into the store and looked around a little bit. When she found what she was looking for she tracked down Clarke's size and brought it back to the dressing room. She sat back down, facing the door.

Clarke quickly changed into the next one and took a deep breath before opening the door. "Now modeling exhibit 3..."

Lexa nodded and winked at Clarke. She stood up and walked over to the door again, handing Clarke a black lace corset with garter clips. "This one is next, yes?"

Clarke cocked an eyebrow but took the garment from her hands. "Alright...but can you turn it down for right now? So I can properly model this one for you."

Lexa picked up the remote and turned it down to the lowest setting again. "I think a little flush on your chest will only add to your look." She blew Clarke a kiss and pulled the door shut.

"Yes but I need to look like I'm not about to cum in my pants again." Clarke quickly changed into it, checking herself out in the mirror. She raised an eyebrow and then slowly and quietly slipped her jeans off to fully model the piece before opening the door again.

Lexa looked up and saw Clarke wrapped in black lace and mesh. She growled, and nearly tackled Clarke back into the dressing room as she kissed her, letting the door close behind them. After a minute she turned Clarke around to face the mirror as her hands slid down the sides of Clarke's body. "This. This is what I want you to wear the next time..." She hesitated, her resolve wavering. She gulped, but kissed behind Clarke's ear. "The next time I'm wearing the collar Daddy."

"Oh you can bet your ass I'm wearing this _every_ time." Clarke leaned back against Lexa, grinding her ass back against her hips. She turned around and placed one more kiss on her lips before reaching around her and opening the door, pushing her back out of the stall. "Now let me get out of this so we can pay and go."

Lexa groaned. "I'll remind you I still have that remote. I've still got a few more hours ai hodnes." She sighed heavily as she reluctantly sat back down to collect her things.

"I know you do, but I also know you're imagining what happened when I get the reins back." Clarke opened the door, bag in hand and fully dressed.

Lexa clicked the vibe up twice and took the bag, adding a pair of back-seamed thigh high stockings to the bag and the matching thong for the corset. She wrapped an arm around Clarke and headed to the checkout line.

"Fuck Lex..." Clarke groaned, feeling the vibe buzz to life again. She handed Lexa the bag and waited for her.

Lexa picked up the bag and headed over to meet Clarke. "Should we go get some lunch?"

"Yes please." Clarke grabbed her hand and pulled Lexa back out into the mall, heading off toward the food court.

"Well, so far I haven't gotten anything off of my list except more lingerie for you." Lexa laughed as they walked along the stalls, deciding what to get. "Do soft pretzels and cheese count as lunch?"

"Then we'll have to shop more before heading home. And you can get whatever you want." Clarke got in line at the pretzel stand, holding Lexa's hand up and kissing her knuckle.

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand and pecked her cheek. "I keep thinking I need to find a kitchen utensil Raven _doesn't_ already own. There needs to be one, just one she doesn't already own... actually does she have a bartending set of her own yet?"

"Nope. Just the house one which is getting old. That would be a good gift for her." Clarke looked up at the menu and furrowed her brow.

Lexa caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. "What's wrong?"

"Trying to decide on what to eat..." Clarke studied the board a bit longer before turning back to the girl.

"Made up your mind then? Oh also... are we still doing our usual Christmas tradition this year?" Lexa looked at her carefully, still studying her face. Her fingers toyed with the remote in her pocket.

"You mean us being separate for like four days and me dying each day until you're back in my arms? I guess so." Clarke grinned as they got up to the counter and ordered.

Lexa laughed as they stepped to the side to wait for their food. "No... I was talking about the real gift and gag gift thing we do."

"Oh yeah. That's always a thing." Clarke grinned. "Got any ideas yet?"

"Oh... I don't know. Maybe a few." Lexa clicked the vibe up. Just then the tray arrived. "Maybe you'd better let me carry that huh?"

"Please..." Clarke clenched her thighs again, hurrying over to a table and sitting down quickly.

Lexa brought the food over and sat down across from Clarke. "How are you holding up there ai hodnes?"

"It's rough. Class is totally different than walking around the mall. I wasn't even this evil to you." Clarke grabbed her pretzel and took a bite, chewing slowly.

"I wanted to see how much you could handle... do you need to call a color?" Lexa tilted her head as she tore off a piece of her own pretzel, dipping it in cheese before popping it into her mouth.

"No, but maybe tone it down slightly? I don't want to draw attention to us and I'm doing all that I can but it's not enough." Clarke continued to munch on her pretzel.

"Please don't..." Lexa moved her chair around the table to be next to Clarke. "I'll take the attention, come here." She wrapped a hand around Clarke's neck and pulled her back into a kiss again.

Clarke eagerly kissed back, then pulled away for a second. "Not this kind of attention, love."

Lexa clicked the remote down all the way turning the vibe off. She sank back in her chair and peeled off another bit of pretzel.

"Thank you...as much fun as you're having, I'd hate for it to get to the point where my legs give out and you have to explain to strangers why I'm on the ground." Clarke quickly grabbed her hand and brought it back up to her lips, kissing it quickly. "Just wait until we get home. You can have as much fun as you want to with me there."

Lexa leaned over and pecked her cheek. "I'm just saying, I would have willingly piggybacked you out of here." She smiled. "So, should we finish these and move along? Or should we just go home?"

"Well you said you needed to shop more I thought?" Clarke turned to her, finishing her pretzel. "We can hit a few more stores."

"Mmkay. Let's go then." Lexa finished her pretzel and stood up to take care of the tray. She came back for the bag and held out her hand for Clarke.

Clarke immediately grabbed it and squeezed gently, walking back out into the mall and down past more stores. "Tell me if you want to stop anywhere."

Lexa pulled Clarke into a housewares store and picked up her present for Raven, as well as a few things for Abby. As they wandered through for a little bit longer, Lexa got more and more clingy. She finally looked at Clarke and pulled her in the direction of the entrance they came in, "Let's go... I want you home."

"Alright, you know the drill." Clarke pulled out her keys as they walked out into the lot and back to the jeep. She opened up the back and placed the bags in before heading around to the front.

Lexa hopped in the jeep and buckled herself in. She got increasingly antsy on the ride home as she held onto Clarke's hand the whole way.

Clarke gently squeezed her hand as she pulled into the driveway. She quickly climbed out and grabbed the bags, heading straight upstairs and waiting for Lexa.

Lexa followed Clarke into the house, but as soon as she crossed the threshold she clicked the vibe back on. She wandered into the kitchen to look for Raven.

Clarke felt the vibe buzz back to life and moaned quickly. She almost forgot that it was still in. She let herself sink down onto the bed, not worrying about the vibrations this time.

Raven was nowhere to be found so Lexa made her way towards the stairs. She clicked the vibe up again and then pulled out her phone. She shot a text to Anya. 'You two down for dinner together tonight?' She climbed the stairs and heard distinct sounds of moaning coming from Raven's room. She smiled, knowing she wouldn't get a response for a while and headed down to Clarke's room.

Clarke felt the next click up as she laid back on the bed. She moaned out, her thighs squeezing together as she felt herself building up toward the edge.

Lexa opened the door slowly and peeked around the corner. "Ai hodnes?" She held the remote up and clicked the up button again.

"Lex...stop..." Clarke managed to croak out before she fell over again, arching her back up off the bed.

"That's number two ai hodnes, and you're already begging for it to end? Okay..." Lexa turned the vibe off again and sat down next to Clarke on the bed. "Should we get you out of these clothes then?"

"Yeah...and burn them too, with the way I probably soaked through everything." Clarke was breathing heavily as she settled back down on the bed, looking up at Lexa.

"Because you haven't had me ruin countless pairs of panties, thongs, shorts, jeans, dresses, pj's..." Lexa laughed as she leaned in towards Clarke kissing her as her hand trailed down to the button on her jeans.

"But I always replace them for you." Clarke pouted but smiled at the feel of Lexa's lips against her own.

Lexa shook her head at the pout and undid Clarke's pants. She pulled them down and threw them off to the side. Her eyes were drawn to the wet spot in between Clarke's legs. " _Fuck_ Clarke..."

"See what I mean?" Clarke bit her lip and looked up at Lexa. She lifted her hips and waited for Lexa to pull the ruined garment off.

Lexa's fingers hooked into the waistband and slid away the last bit of material. She tossed them away and licked through Clarke's folds before she slid her knee against Clarke. Her hands ran up under Clarke's shirt and sweater.

"Are you just going to partially undress and tease me? Or am I allowed to know what comes next?" Clarke cocked an eyebrow as she felt Lexa's fingers at the bottom of her bra.

"No, you're getting fully undressed." Lexa pulled Clarke up to sitting and took off her shirt, sweater, and bra. She immediately caught one of Clarke's nipples in between her teeth, still swirling her tongue over it. Lexa moaned as she felt Clarke's wetness drip onto her knee.

"Fuck Lex..." Clarke's hands immediately tangled in the brown curls, pulling the girl closer to her breast. She moaned at the feeling and let herself grind against her knee.

Lexa smiled around Clarke's nipple as she looked up at her. She let Clarke grind against her for another minute before she slipped her hand in between Clarke's leg and carefully pulled out the vibe. Her fingers immediately replaced it, curling inside Clarke.

"God yes..." Clarke let out a long moan at the feeling of Lexa's fingers inside her. "I've wanted that all day..."

She teased Clarke's nipples with cold air, watching them both pucker up. Lexa's fingers started a slow pace, sliding in and out as they curled but avoiding her clit.

Clarke let her hips rock with the thrusts, but couldn't get any friction for her clit. She whimpered slightly, hoping Lexa would move faster soon.

"What's wrong love?" Lexa looked directly into Clarke's eyes. She kept her fingers moving at the same pace but let her palm drop over Clarke's clit.

"More...Please _Heda_..." Clarke tried pleading with not only her words but her eyes, hoping Lexa would understand just how badly she needed her touch.

"Of course ai hodnes." Lexa nodded and then slid down Clarke's body. She took one long lick over Clarke's clit with her tongue flat before she sped her hand and her tongue up.

"Yes...ah, thank you, Heda..." Clarke let her head roll back as she let out another long moan. Her hand returned to its place in Lexa's hair while the other pinched at one of her hardened nipples.

Lexa moaned and continued to lick Clarke. She eagerly lapped up every drop of her. Her other hand crept a little lower, circling and teasing Clarke's ass.

Clarke could feel Lexa's other hand slip under her and knew where it was heading. She ground her ass down in approval, knowing how close she was getting to the edge.

Lexa eased her finger in slowly, keeping the same pace with her fingers in between Clarke's folds. When her finger had slipped inside completely, she wrapped her lips around Clarke's clit, flicking her tongue over it rapidly.

Clarke felt herself fall with a small cry, clenching around Lexa's fingers as her hips bucked erratically. She let the waves crash through her with several moans included.

Lexa smiled but didn't push Clarke any harder. She slowly let her come down, carefully removing her fingers and moving to curl up with Clarke. "How are you feeling ai hodnes?"

"Can I get a break for a little bit?" Clarke chuckled, breathing heavily. "If you want to use me this whole day don't tire me out yet."

"That was precisely my thought." Lexa pulled Clarke in close to her and let her catch her breath as she stroked through her hair. "How about dinner in a little bit?"

"Mm, food...what's for dinner?" Clarke nuzzled her face in close to Lexa's neck, slowly relaxing against her.

"Well I had asked Anya if she and Raven would like to join us. I don't know if they have anything planned... maybe Chinese? Thai?" Lexa kissed the top of Clarke's head.

"We going out somewhere or staying in?" Clarke looked up at her, knowing Lexa probably had something planned for her during dinner.

"Staying in." Lexa shrugged nonchalantly and shifted slightly on the bed. Her knee hit something, and even in her tights she still knew what it was.

"Okay good. That means I can wear sweats." Clarke smiled and placed a kiss against Lexa's neck.

Lexa stayed cuddled up with Clarke and reached for her phone. She opened her thread with Anya. 'So you guys thinking Thai? Or what? We're both hungry and if those moans I was hearing out of your room earlier were any clue... you both are too...'

'1. Shut your mouth. 2. Thai sounds amazing. You know what to get Rae and I.' Anya smirked as she sent the message, turning back to a sleeping Raven in bed.

Lexa smiled at the message and chuckled a bit. "You up for Thai then Clarke? I can put the order in then..."

"Thai sounds good. Go call them now so we can get food here quickly." Clarke sat up in bed and looked around the room for her sweats.

Lexa climbed out of bed and picked up Clarke's sweatpants, tossing them at her. She picked up her phone and called the Thai place, placing their delivery order. "Okay it should be here soon."

"Alright. Think Raven's passed out right now with the sounds coming from that room earlier?" Clarke winked as she pulled them on, grabbing her bra off the floor.

"We're hanging with our two best friends... you're seriously wearing a bra?" Lexa cocked her head to the side. She pulled Clarke back down on top of her on the bed, letting Clarke straddle her.

"Fine. I was going to be half decent considering I'm not wearing anything under these sweats..." Clarke leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Lexa's lips.

"Oh I'm well aware of that." Lexa smiled letting her hand grind against Clarke in her sweatpants. Then her hand slipped up Clarke's back and undid her bra.

"Just for you, but for later of course because food will be here soon." Clarke pressed her forehead against Lexa's, sitting for a moment.

Lexa fell back flat on the bed, pulling her fiancée back with her as their lips locked. "I don't think you need to wear anything underneath..."

"You never want me to wear anything underneath, yet you just treated me to all those brand new presents..." Clarke laughed as she pressed another kiss to Lexa's cheek.

"Those are for when it's necessary and/or you _want_ to wear them though..." Lexa tickled her a little bit.

"Yeah yeah, alright. We should head downstairs." Clarke sat up and stood, grabbing her shirt.

"Alright fine..." Lexa stood up and quickly traded her sweater dress and tights for GP sweats and a t-shirt. She pulled Clarke in for a kiss in the doorway of their room.

"I'm glad you changed. You would have been _waaaaay_ overdressed for dinner." Clarke smiled as she wrapped an arm around Lexa's waist. She leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "You always look so good in GP clothes."

"I see we all followed dress code here." Raven stepped out into the hall, stretching her arms above her head as Anya followed behind her. They too were both in t-shirts and sweats.

"I mean it's Thai food delivery, isn't that like code for sweats?" Lexa shrugged and turned to peck Clarke's cheek. "Shall we head down then..."

"It should be here soon if you ordered it after I texted you." Anya shrugged as the doorbell rang, Raven heading downstairs to answer the door.

Clarke tugged at Lexa's hand and brought them downstairs, grabbing forks and napkins from the kitchen before heading into the living room and settling on the couch.

Raven brought the big bag of delivery into the living room. "Seriously, why do we always order enough food for like 10 people?"

Lexa laughed as she settled down on the couch next to Clarke and picked up her food. She leaned over to Clarke and whispered in her ear. "Don't forget ai hodnes, I intend to fuck you again tonight."

"I know. I'm just getting enough energy to keep up with you tonight." Clarke winked as she grabbed her tray and dug in, curling up on the couch in the process before motioning at Raven and Anya. "So, have you two done anything else except fuck each other's brains out today?"

Raven groaned. "Yes. She made me clean the kitchen this morning." She rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "But then I did her on the counter and had to re-clean all the surfaces." She winked at Clarke and laughed.

"Jesus Christ you two...you better have sterilized that after." Clarke laughed, noticing the slight blush on Anya's cheeks.

Lexa laughed, "It’s okay, I nearly fucked Clarke in a changing room at VS... so there's that." She shrugged and dug in a little more thoroughly into her Pad Thai. She leaned back over to Clarke, whispering again. "I know you're recovering... but are you thinking about me fucking you with the harness?"

"The more we talk about this, the faster I want to eat and get upstairs." Clarke put another large forkful in her mouth a chewed quickly, ignoring how wet she was becoming again.

Lexa nearly snorted. "Take your time Clarke. I don't need you getting stomach cramps when I want to fuck you." She took a couple bites, enjoying being out of the room for the time being. Lexa growled next to Clarke as a thought struck her. "But also keep in mind... I want to fuck your ass."

Clarke nearly choked on the bite she was swallowing when she heard Lexa growl out the words next to her, earning a questioning look from Raven. She shook her head and turned back to Lexa, whispering in response. "I can't choke to death before you get the chance to do that."

"Not my fault. Don't eat so fast." Lexa shrugged and laughed as she patted Clarke lightly on the back.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "You two okay over there? Care to share something with your present company?"

"Nothing. Just me eating too quickly." Clarke grabbed her water and took a sip before turning back to her food.

Lexa settled back on the couch, her takeout box in her lap. "We wanted to check with you guys that you're still planning to go to the Griffin’s for Thanksgiving."

"That's the plan as far as I know." Anya nodded, placing her box down on the side table. "It'll be nice, the four of us together."

"I for one am of course looking forward to some quality time with Momma Grif! Are you two planning to drop the news to her then?" Raven nuzzled against Anya, already starting to feel full and vaguely food coma-like.

"Probably. I think we're back in the right place to finally tell her." Clarke reached out and grabbed Lexa's hand, squeezing it gently as she shot a smile in Raven's direction.

"You think she's going to take it well?" Lexa looked questioningly at Clarke. She chewed on her lip a little.

"I have no clue, but we'll face it together." Clarke nodded, looking back down at her food.

"Come on you two...you really think she'll be mad? Worst case scenario is she doesn't talk to you for like a day and then everything's fine." Raven waved her hand in their direction, too full to actually move.

Lexa nodded and ducked down to catch Clarke's eyes. She stole one of her hands and interlaced their fingers, squeezing tightly. "I love you, so much... Future Mrs. Griffin-Woods."

"Alright you two, don't get sappy on us now. You might make me barf." Raven pretended to gag.

"Eh shut up. We'll be as disgustingly gross as we want to, right Future Mrs. Griffin-Woods?" Clarke picked up their hands and placed a kiss on Lexa's knuckle.

"We most certainly will be." Lexa leaned over and gave Clarke an Eskimo kiss. Then she abandoned that plan when she couldn't stay away from Clarke's lips, capturing them softly.

Clarke let one hand slide behind Lexa's neck, holding her in place and teasing at the baby hairs on the nape of her neck. She kissed Lexa until she felt the air from a pillow being thrown above their heads blow on them.

"Get a room you two! God, you're both so disgusting." Raven rolled her eyes and sat back. "Also, you're lucky you both still have food in your laps because if not that pillow was going at your faces.”

"Hey An, do me a favor and control your girlfriend..." Lexa turned around and glared at the two of them. Then she picked up her food and Clarke's and pulled her back in for a longer, deeper kiss.

"Of course I will." Anya turned to Raven and grabbed her shirt, pulling her in for an even deeper kiss to silence the girl.

Clarke moaned softly into Lexa's mouth, her hand returning to its spot behind Lexa's neck. Her other hand toyed with the hem of Lexa's shirt, wanting to head back upstairs and get it off quickly.

Lexa stood up and pulled Clarke up with her. She turned her around to face the stairs. Holding on to one arm she kept herself close enough to Clarke to whisper in her ear as she smacked her ass. "Upstairs... _now_."

Clarke squeaked slightly and immediately went upstairs, into her room and onto the bed, waiting for Lexa.

Lexa had barely closed the door to the room before she was pulling her t-shirt off. She locked the door and wandered over to the toy box, quickly retrieving the harness and the bottle of lube before turning back to the bed.

Clarke sat up and immediately pulled her t-shirt off before grabbing Lexa and pulling her toward the bed, their lips crashing together again. She pulled the girl down onto the bed and right on top of her.

Lexa let the toys fall somewhere on the bed as her arms wrapped around Clarke. When she pulled away from their kiss breathless one hand slipped down past the waistband of Clarke's sweats. " _Fuck_ , was somebody getting turned on by the thought of me wearing the harness and fucking them again? Tell me what you're thinking about ai hodnes..." Lexa's fingers glided through Clarke's folds and over her clit.

"Mm, exactly that. You, in the harness, fucking me. Your mouth all over me, me just having orgasm after orgasm..." Clarke did the same, sliding her hand into the waistband of Lexa's sweats and winked. "And then me repaying the favor much later."

Lexa's head rolled back, and when she tilted her head back to look at Clarke she had a growl in her throat. Both hands hooked into the waistband and practically tore Clarke's pants off before her face ended up between her legs. She started licking through Clarke's folds, desperate to taste her again.

"Holy shit! Fuck, just like that Lex!" Clarke arched off the bed, one hand tangling in and tugging at the curls. She moaned, looking over at the bedside table and seeing the stereo remote. She grabbed it and immediately flicked it on, music blasting through the speakers.

"Good call," Lexa smiled and slipped two fingers into Clarke. She hooked them against that spot as she flicked her tongue against her clit.

"Faster, please _Heda_." Clarke whined, her hips already bucking, grinding herself against Lexa's face. Her free hand had already snaked up her chest and began pinching at one of the hardened nipples.

Lexa wasn't exactly ready to comply just yet. She kept everything at the same pace and pushed a third finger into Clarke, stretching her more. She moaned feeling Clarke grow wetter around them.

"Fuck..." Clarke bit her lip to stifle the next moan, tugging at the stiff peak as her hand tried to pull Lexa in closer.

Lexa eagerly continued curling her fingers, her tongue flicking over Clarke's clit before she wrapped her lips around it. She pulled it into her mouth, sucking on it as her fingers curled and slid in and out of Clarke's folds.

"Lexa, please!" Clarke was writhing on the bed, hips jerking. She was so close but needed Lexa to go _that_ much faster or _that_ much harder.

Lexa kept spreading her fingers apart while they were inside Clarke, stretching her even more. She sped up and let her teeth rake over Clarke's clit.

Clarke thought she cried out Lexa's name but could have said jumbled words as she flew over the edge.

Lexa let Clarke ease through her orgasm but pulled her fingers away sooner than either of them wanted. She slid to the edge of the bed, slipping out of her sweats and into the harness. She secured the straps and climbed back on the bed. She leaned forward and kissed Clarke, one hand between them, teasing Clarke with the head of the dildo.

"Mm...fuck me Heda." Clarke chased Lexa's lips, her hips rocking slightly, trying to line up the dildo for Lexa to slide it in.

Clarke's wetness covered the dildo as Lexa pushed forward until she bottomed out inside Clarke. "That's what I'm going to do ai hodnes." Lexa kissed her again as her hips started moving, fucking Clarke at an achingly slow pace.

"You know I hate slow fucks..." Clarke moaned, her head rolling back against the bed. Her hips rolled in time with the thrusts.

"Then you won't mind when I speed up..." Lexa's hips made Clarke's work to keep up. She ground down against Clarke every few thrusts hitting her clit.

"Fuck yes..." Clarke tried but her hips were too erratic. She was sensitive from Lexa's fingers. She whimpered as her nails raked down Lexa's back.

Lexa growled into the nape of Clarke's neck. Her hips still driving into Clarke as she kissed over fading marks on her neck.

"Lex please...god..." Clarke's hands pulled at her hair, wanting to feel the girl's mouth on her. "Do it...mark me again..."

Lexa nipped at the faded marks, letting them spring back up, bright red under her teeth. Then she caught one of Clarke's nipples in her teeth as she ground her hips down against Clarke.

"God Lex I'm so close...please.."  Clarke tugged at the girl's hair even tighter, trying to get her to push that much harder to send her over the edge again.

"Then let go for me, ai hodnes." Lexa pinched the other nipple with her hand as she rolled the first between her teeth. Her hips never stopped pushing into Clarke, grinding down over her.

Clarke could only nod and whimper as she fell, arching up into the girl in a silent cry.

Lexa smiled feeling Clarke shake underneath her. She carefully lifted one of Clarke's legs up, catching it around her arm and continued thrusting into Clarke.

The new angle made every thrust that much more powerful, Clarke crying out in short bursts with each one. She quickly found herself approaching another.

Lexa's tongue found its way back to Clarke's chest and then her neck, not wanting to mute Clarke's moans. Her hips kept driving into Clarke.

Clarke thought she saw stars behind her eyelids when she felt the orgasm crash into her. She arched up off the bed, her hands grabbing at Lexa's hair or the sheets or whatever she could get her hands on.

Her hips slowed as she let Clarke ride out her orgasm. She eased Clarke's leg back down to the bed and settled in between her legs, kissing Clarke softly along her jawline, across her cheeks and on the tip of her nose.

"Mm...that feels nice." Clarke let her eyes stay shut as she felt Lexa's lips ghost over her skin, her arms wrapped around the girl's shoulders.

"Oh I'm not done with you." Lexa smiled with her bottom lip caught in her teeth. She eased out of Clarke, kissing her way down her body all the while. She moved back over Clarke, parting her hair to whisper in her ear. "On your hands and knees ai hodnes."

"Give me a second?" Clarke took in a deep breath and then managed to roll over, slowly getting up on her hands and knees. She glanced over her shoulder at Lexa, watching her.

Lexa had shifted back to sit on her heels. Her hands ran down Clarke's side and over her ass before she moved up to her knees, lining the dildo back up with Clarke's folds and slipping slowly again. She leaned forward and kissed the small of Clarke's back. " _Fuck_ Clarke..."

"Like seeing me in this position? Now you know how I feel." Clarke ground her hips back against Lexa, feeling the dildo move inside her.

Lexa moaned, watching Clarke move her hips. "I guess I do..." One hand moved back and a finger teased Clarke's ass as the other hand gripped Clarke's hip.

"Now the real question is does Heda want to fuck me? Or does Heda want to watch me fuck myself on her dick?" Clarke turned back over her shoulder and bit her lip, waiting for Lexa.

"I think you know the answer to that ai hodnes." She continued to circle her finger around Clarke's ass. Then she reached for the bottle of lube putting a little over her finger before pressing gently, easing it into her ass.

"Mm, tell me Heda. Tell me what you want me to do." Clarke felt the cold press against her ass and took in a small breath as she felt Lexa's finger slide in, trying her best to relax around it.

Lexa held still then, "I want you to fuck yourself on my dick, ai hodnes." She stayed still waiting for Clarke.

Clarke moaned at the words, her back arching down as she leaned forward and then thrust back onto the dildo, biting her lip. She glanced back over her shoulder again at Lexa, watching the girl's face.

Lexa bit her lip, nodding. She kept her hips still, one hand still gripping Clarke's hip. As Clarke moved her hips, she let her finger move in time.

"Mm, fuck...your dick is so big Heda..." Clarke moaned again, speeding up her hips with a smirk.

Lexa smirked and picked up the lube again. She poured a little more on and then slowly started working a second finger into Clarke's ass.

"Oh fuck..." Clarke's head dropped as her hips stilled, letting Lexa slide the second finger in. It took her a minute to adjust to them before starting her hips back up.

Lexa's fingers moved slowly and steadily, stretching Clarke around them. The hand on Clarke's hip slid lower, teasing Clarke's clit as her hips continued to drive backwards.

"God Lex...that feels so good..." Clarke thrusted back faster, speeding up to almost impaling herself on the dildo as Lexa's fingers worked in her ass and on her clit.

She continued to circle Clarke's clit, the circles getting tighter and more concentrated as she fingers slid more and more easily. Clarke's moans were music to her ears and Lexa growled watching Clarke's hips meet her own.

Clarke fell onto her elbows as she cried out and clenched around the dildo, letting the waves crash through her in another round.

Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke and leaned over to kiss her back. She let Clarke come down from the orgasm slowly and eased her fingers out. "You still with me ai hodnes?"

"Mhmm...a little." Clarke was breathing heavy, resting on her forearms and head bent down. Her eyes were still shut as she recovered from the high, smiling a little bit.

"Then you need to tell me if you want me to keep going..." Lexa kissed her back again, fingers back to teasing Clarke's ass.

"In a minute...give me a minute." Clarke chuckled, cracking open an eye and looking back at Lexa.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me..." Lexa's fingers didn't stop teasing her, though. She smiled back at Clarke.

"Don't plan on going anywhere...you're not done and I want you to finish." Clarke slowly brought herself back up onto her hands. "Alright, just go slowly."

Lexa nodded, "Of course." She slowly eased her hips back and picked up the lube bottle again. Adding a little more before the dildo slipped out of Clarke completely, she slid her fingers back into her again. "You sure you're okay? You're ready?"

"Yeah, just slowly..." Clarke's hands grabbed at the sheets, taking in a deep breath and readying herself.

"Okay, calm down..." Lexa slipped her fingers out easily and leaned over and kissed the back of Clarke's neck. Her hands temporarily wrapped over Clarke's, letting them press down and relax them. "I love you, I promise it will be slow. But seeing you with fistfuls of sheets is not how this should be going just yet..."

"I know...I'm trying." Clarke nervously chuckled, then took a few more breaths to relax and let her hands ease up on the sheets. "Alright, start with the tip for now..."

Lexa smiled softly ready to sass back at Clarke for 'backseat driving' so to speak. Then she took a deep breath and moved along. She lined the dildo up with Clarke's ass, adding a little more lube for good measure. "Okay breathe for me ai hodnes." She started to guide the head in with her hips and her hand.

"Well if I wasn't breathing I'd be dead." Clarke laughed, looking back at Lexa and nodding once, relaxing herself enough. She sucked in a breath when she felt the tip press against her and prepared herself, hissing as she felt herself stretch almost painfully around the head.

Lexa pushed a little more in, "Almost there love... a little more..." With each push Lexa watched the dildo sink in until the head disappeared into Clarke. She stopped her hips taking a moment. "Okay that's the head..." Lexa rubbed Clarke's back slowly.

"Not that bad...fuck you never really know how thick this thing is..." Clarke took a few breaths and arched into Lexa's touch before nodding again. "Keep going."

Lexa pushed forward slowly, "Tell me when you need me to stop..." The dildo slipped into Clarke, inch by inch.

"Oh..." Clarke let herself bend down, back onto her elbows, as she felt each inch slide into her. The stretch felt much better now and she felt a moan slip out of her throat.

Lexa smiled, "Almost there..." The last of the dildo slipped into Clarke and Lexa's hips rested against hers. "That's it. Tell me when you want me to move okay ai hodnes." Her arm wrapped back around Clarke, holding her close.

"Holy fuck..." Clarke shifted back against Lexa, feeling herself squeeze around the dildo. "Start slow, I'll tell you when to speed up."

Lexa kissed Clarke's spine and carefully shifted back fully onto her knees. Her hand worked Clarke's clit as she started to pull her hips back and push back in. She moved slowly, listening to and watching Clarke carefully the entire time.

After a few slow thrusts Clarke was caught up in the bliss, moaning and rocking back against Lexa. "More...go faster Lex..."

Lexa moaned and sped up her hips. Her fingers still teased Clarke's clit as her hips moved faster. She moaned feeling Clarke starting to meet her hips. " _Fuck_ Clarke."

"Fuck is right...as in fuck me harder..." Clarke whimpered and rocked backward faster, feeling Lexa's fingers on her clit driving her closer to the edge.

Lexa met her pace and sped up even more. Her other hand dug into Clarke's hip pulling her back with each thrust. The pressure had the harness rubbing up against Lexa, her legs were starting to shake as she moves closer to the edge with Clarke.

"God Lex...fuck me..." Clarke's head was bowed, hair hanging down over her face and sticking to her sweat soaked skin. Her hands grasped at the sheets, pulling them into her balled-up fists as she moaned and whimpered.

Lexa's fingers were slipping, her nails biting into the skin to keep her grip on Clarke's hip. She snapped her hips forward at a crushing pace as her other hand kept playing with Clarke's clit. "Don't stop... _Fuck_ Clarke."

"Lex...I'm gonna..." Clarke groaned then cried out as she flew over the edge, a new wave of wetness flowing out against her legs. She fell forward onto her shoulder, letting the slap of the harness against her draw out more moans.

Lexa held onto Clarke tightly, an arm wrapping back around her as she coaxed her through the waves. Her own body shook as hearing Clarke's moans set her over edge. She fell forward on top of Clarke, her hips still twitching from her own orgasm.

"Shit Lex..." Clarke was breathless as she laid against the bed, feeling Lexa against her skin.

" _Fuck_ Clarke..." Lexa breathed heavily against Clarke, eyes closed. "Tell me if you want me to move..."

"Just stay right there...don't you even think about not touching me..." Clarke smiled as she laid there, just feeling where Lexa's skin touched hers. Her mind was so foggy with bliss that she didn't care how uncomfortable she was at the moment, only that Lexa was there with her.

Lexa stayed still, sighing contentedly. "Love you so much..." She pressed a kiss to Clarke's back.

"Mm...can we lay down now?" Clarke shifted as she felt the ache start in her shoulder from laying on it for so long.

"Mhmm." Lexa shifted and slipped out of Clarke slowly. She helped Clarke move to lay down before she slipped out of the harness and tossed it towards the bathroom. She moved in next to Clarke, wrapping her arms around her.

Clarke whimpered at the loss of the dildo inside of her but immediately curled up against Lexa with a content sigh. "What time is it?"

"Time for sleep..." Lexa nuzzled into Clarke. She reached behind her fumbling for the stereo remote to turn it off.

"How late is it exactly?" Clarke heard the radio click off then glanced at the clock, seeing the time.

"I don't know... probably past midnight. We've been at this for a while." Lexa yawned and snuggled down under the covers a little farther.

"That means your time is up...and it's back to me." Clarke smirked as she rolled on top of Lexa, hands pinning her wrists to the bed above her head. She leaned down and nipped at her neck, licking a line up to her ear and growling in it. "I've respected your wishes for one week, Lexa..."

Lexa squealed as Clarke growled in her ear. "Yes daddy, you have..."

“And oh how I’ve missed you babygirl…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also apologizing now for how many times we keep posting this chapter, there seems to be something wrong with AO3 and we're trying to fix it currently


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranya sex! (Note: this is happening simultaneously with the Clexa sex from last chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So we know it's been a while since we've updated. We're trying to work around each others' schedules currently and we like to keep at least one or two chapters locked away so that if we ever hit a hiatus longer than this current one we have material to post. We're working on the next few chapters now and hopefully, we'll fall into a rhythm soon and be a bit more productive.
> 
> Thanks for all the patience and support!

Raven heard Clarke and Lexa retreat upstairs. Her one hand was gripping the couch as the other tugged on Anya's hair. She slowly pulled away, her eyes slightly glazed with lust and still panting. "So should we move? Or risk the whole house seeing me fuck you down here on the couch?"

"I can't fucking wait that long." Anya nearly growled out the words as she pushed Raven back on the couch, almost tackling the girl as her hands fumbled to pull her sweatpants down. Her fingers found the waistband and quickly removed them, tossing them onto the chair nearby.

"So risk the whole house seeing _you_ fuck _me_. _Fuck_ _yes_ , An. Please touch me..." Raven pulled Anya back down on top of her and her head into the crook of her neck.

Anya lips immediately went to the skin, teeth scraping at it as one hand went between Raven's legs, fingers plunging into her dripping core. She started at a crushing pace, fingers thrusting and curling as her thumb sought out her swollen clit and began rubbing tight, hard circles to match her fingers.

Raven arched up against Anya's body and into her hand. Her hips canted in time with Anya's fingers as she shook from the attention on her clit. Her moans carried through the house loudly echoing off the walls.

At the sound of the echo, Anya's free hand clamped down over the girl's mouth. "Shh. Just because people have the chance of seeing us here doesn't mean you can draw them here faster." She smirked as she lowered her mouth to the girl's ear and nipped at the lobe. "Stay quiet for me?"

Raven nodded, still arching into Anya's hand. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she held back whines. "Please An..." the whisper was heady with need and Raven almost didn't recognize her own voice.

Anya nodded in return, leaning down and placing another heated kiss on Raven's lips. Her thumb worked faster, trying to push her over the edge.

Raven's hips kept rocking as she moved up and over the edge. She whined and let her head fall back on the couch, her mouth fell open as she fell apart in Anya's hand.

While her hand helped Raven through the orgasm, Anya placed a line of soft kisses down her throat, feeling the vibrations of her whines. "Maybe we should head upstairs after this..."

Raven smiled as she opened her eyes. She was still trying to catch her breath. "I think you just wanted payback for the kitchen earlier..."

"Possibly..." Anya winked as she slowly brought her hand up to her mouth and sucked on her fingers, a small moan bubbling in her throat.

Raven watched Anya with her fingers in her mouth. She smiled darkly and then snagged her other hand. "Yeah upstairs.  _ Now _ ."

"Then follow me, my love." Anya stood and pulled Raven up with her, practically dragging the girl up the stairs. As they reached the top, both could hear the stereo in Clarke and Lexa's room begin to blare through the walls.

Raven chuckled under her breath. "I guess we know what they're doing..." She stopped still in the hallway and spun Anya so her back was against the wall. She stepped forward, pushing her knee up in between her legs and pushed her hands up her shirt as she kissed her. She nipped down her neck, leaving light marks along the way.

"God Raven...can we get to the bed first?" Anya made no move toward the room, though, as one hand tangled in the girl's hair and the other scratched at her covered back .

Raven smiled against Anya's neck. "So anxious for privacy huh? Alright..." Her hands slid back down Anya's body as she bent to pick Anya's legs up, wrapping them around her body. She headed down the hallway to their room as she went back to kissing Anya, her tongue invading her mouth.

Anya's arms tightened around Raven's neck, body pressed against the girl as she was carried down the hall. She felt the door against her back and managed to kick it closed once they were both through.

Raven moved forward and fell forward onto the bed, letting go of Anya's legs in favor of pulling her shirt up and off. She kissed up the center of Anya's body over her belly button and in between her breasts before kissing her again, fingers weaving into her hair.

Anya moaned into the girl's mouth, her hands tugging at Raven's shirt. She broke their kiss for only a moment to pull the garment away as her hands sought out the girl's breasts, mouth latching onto Raven's once again.

Raven moaned into Anya's mouth. She pulled away and kissed back down Anya's neck. "Fuck An, don't stop..." Her tongue teased right behind Anya's ear before she nipped at her pulse point.

"You better not either..." Anya's head rolled to the side, letting Raven nip at her skin as her fingertips found the stiff peaks they were searching for and pinched at them.

A high pitched gasp came from Raven's throat feeling the pinches as her chest arched into Anya's hands. A hand ghosted down Anya's body and slipped in past her waistband, fingers finding warm and wet folds.

"Oh fuck..." The initial jolt of a finger through her folds caused Anya's hips to buck and her hands to tweak the peaks between her fingers. "More Raven...more..."

Raven pushed two fingers into Anya, "Absolutely, love." She curled them before letting her thumb tease Anya's clit.

Anya's hands released their hold on Raven's nipples and instead went to her hair, tugging at the locks and pulling her face down into a deep kiss, silencing the moans from her mouth.

Raven's hand worked her fingers in and out of Anya at a slow pace, her thumb rubbing slow circles in time. She waited for Anya's hips to push her faster.

Soon Anya's hips were meeting her pace, bucking up against her hand, trying to find more friction against her clit. One hand separated from Raven's hair and raked its nails down her back, urging her faster .

Raven's lips wrapped around one nipple, her tongue rolling over it as she sped her hand up. She caught it between her teeth before releasing it and blowing cool air over it, watching it pucker up.

Anya's chest arched up into the girl's mouth and then again when she felt the cool air hit her. Another small moan escaped her throat as she let her hips fall in rhythm with the new pace of Raven's hand.

Her mouth wrapped around the other nipple, her tongue flicking over it in time with her thumb. She smiled when she felt Anya's reaction and moved back to the other side, teasing it with cool air again. She added a third finger into Anya's folds feeling her wetness start to pool in her hand.

"Fuck Raven...I'm so close..." Anya's head rolled back onto the bed as her body arched, hips bucking wildly at this point. Raven's mouth and hand together slowly pushed her over the edge.

Her fingers curled inside Anya just a little harder each time they pushed through her folds. She pinched one nipple hard while her tongue flicked over the other.

With a curl Anya found herself flying over the edge with a gasp, eyelids fluttering shut as her hips bucked up against the girl as she moaned with the curls.

Raven hummed over the nipple in her mouth as she moaned feeling Anya pulse around her fingers. She eased her through the last of the waves and kissed her way back up Anya's neck. Her other hand brushed a few hairs away from Anya's forehead before she kissed it softly. "You are so goddamn beautiful..."

Even though she was out of breath, Anya still had a small smile on her face. "I could say the same about you..." She leaned up a tiny bit to press a kiss to her lips before falling back on the bed.

Raven pressed another gentle kiss to Anya's lips. She could feel herself blushing furiously still at Anya's comment and smiled. "I love you." She eased her fingers out of Anya gently and gave her an Eskimo kiss.

Anya sighed happily, pulling Raven down to lay with her, nose buried in her hair and breathing in the scent. "Mm, I love you too."

Raven sighed into Anya's neck, nipping just a little before soothing it with a kiss, careful not to leave a mark. She rolled onto her side and pulled Anya in close. As they settled together Raven listened to the sounds around her. The music from Clarke's room was still pounding, but it felt so good to be still with Anya in their own silence.

"So, we're going to Mama Griffin's house for Thanksgiving, but what about Christmas break?" Anya wrapped an arm around Raven's back, her hand coming up to toy with the little hairs at the nape of her neck.

Raven opened her eyes and looked into Anya's. "Oh... I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it..." She could feel goosebumps breaking out along her spine from Anya playing with her neck.

"Well, what do you want to do? Head home? Go on a mini vacation?" Anya tilted her head to the side, her hand not moving from its spot.

"Hmm, well if we did go home... where would you want to be? Your's or mine?" Raven pulled a pillow down a little further under her head. Her eyelids felt heavy but she wanted to keep talking.

"I mean, either is fine with me. Maybe we can split the holiday? My parents usually do dinner on Christmas Eve instead." Anya shrugged slightly, not wanting to move Raven anymore than she had already moved herself.

"You want to do that? Or should we run away for the holidays?" Raven pulled Anya closer and swept her on top of her. She helped Anya sit up to straddle her and played with her hands, smiling happily up at her.

"I'll only run away if you'll be right by my side." Anya smiled, interlocking their fingers and she leaned back down and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of her nose.

"There's no place I'd rather be..." Raven squeezed Anya's hands. "Any ideas of where you'd like to run away to?"

"Mm, somewhere we can hole up together, just the two of us." Anya shrugged, thinking of where they would actually go and visit instead of staying in a hotel all day.

"Oh you want to just hide away? Is there someplace you have in mind?" Raven quirked an eyebrow up. "Or wait, do you just not want me to have to meet your parents..."

"No, I mean...we could always go away after Christmas. Spend some time with my family then spend some alone time." Anya slowly lowered herself to lay next to Raven, pressing a kiss against her shoulder.

"Oh... so you do want me to meet your parents. Oh god, what if they hate me An? Seriously what have you told them about me?" Raven buried her face in her pillow.

"I've told them the truth. About how special you are and how much you mean to me." Anya traced a small pattern along her stomach with her finger. "Besides, bringing significant others to big holidays isn't as much of a big deal as you think it is with my family. One of my cousins literally has a different boyfriend at each get-together."

Raven looked up from the pillow, her face bright red. "Really? You've told them that? Wait... your  _ entire _ family is going to be there?"

"My entire family isn't that big. Grandparents, my parents, 2 sets of aunts and uncles, and 6 grandkids in total." Anya laughed, kissing her warm cheeks and nuzzling her nose against the girl's neck.

Raven settled down, feeling Anya's nose on her neck, her breath tickling her a little bit. She was quiet for a minute. "Do you really think they'll like me? What if they hate me?"

"Well, then that's too bad because I'm keeping you." Anya sat up on her elbow, her other hand tucking a strand of hair behind Raven's ear. "And I can't see how they'll hate you. You're perfect."

Raven snorted. "I'm hardly that, An. That's you." She stared into Anya's eyes for a moment before she looked down at the pillow again.

"Maybe it's both of us." Anya used her free hand to tilt Raven's head back up so the girl was looking at her again. "Just trust me alright? Everything will be fine."

Raven nodded slowly. She looked into Anya's eyes for another moment before pressing a light kiss to her lips. She pulled their foreheads together for a moment before leaning back. "Alright tell me more about this... does your family open gifts on Christmas or on Christmas Eve?"

"Christmas Eve. All 6 of us are old enough now to do it, plus it makes it easier for my cousins that visit the other sides of their families on Christmas Day. It's not a huge thing though so don't worry about it." Slowly Anya settled back down against Raven's shoulder, hand splayed out on the girl's stomach.

"Mmm," Raven hummed feeling Anya's touch. "So would you want to stay the whole break or?"

"Well, my family stays at whoever's house for most of break, and I think this year we're going up to my aunt's in Albany, which means my house in Alexandria will be open. Maybe we can go there for a mini vacation after?" Anya looked up at the girl, placing a small kiss on her jaw.

Raven smiled a big goofy smile as she played with some of Anya's hair. "Oh, so you do want to be alone with me? Hmmm?"

"Mm, just think. Us, alone...the whole house...my queen size bed..." Anya winked, chuckling at the thought.

"I like the way you think, love." She kissed the top of Anya's head. "So how many days can I get away with being alone with you in the house?"

"Probably a week or so. Maybe longer." Anya cuddled in closer, sighing against her skin.

"Can I get ten days alone with you? Ten quiet days, with no schoolwork and no stress?" Raven wrapped her arms tightly around Anya.

"I think we can arrange ten. I'll talk with my parents." Anya yawned, snuggling in closer to Raven's neck.

Raven felt rather than heard Anya yawn as her jaw moved. "Is it time for sleep love?" She yawned then too.

"Mm, sounds fantastic." Anya's eyes had already drifted shut, slowly falling asleep next to her.

Raven cursed herself for not having installed a clapping mechanism for the lights yet and reached to turn off the light by the bed. She snuggled in closer listening to Anya breathe and fell asleep.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving part 1!

The GP household was quiet for most of the month, with the end of the semester looming and all of the previous road bumps behind them. Thanksgiving came up quicker than anyone had imagined, leaving the house empty except for two couples leaving on that Thursday. Clarke had told Raven and Anya to go ahead of them as she finished cleaning up the rest of the house, sending them on their way to the Griffin household not far from campus.

Abby had heard the car pull up in the driveway, expecting it to be the familiar jeep, but upon opening the door was greeted by a crushing hug from her second (unofficial) daughter.

"Mama Grif!" Raven squeezed Abby tightly and picked her up. "Happy Thanksgiving! How are things?"

"Raven! I didn't expect to see you here this early." Abby hugged her back just as tightly, releasing her and taking a step back. "Anya, good seeing you. Where's Clarke? I thought she would be with you two?"

Raven picked up their bags and took a step through the door to be by the stairs. "Oh, there were some things that needed to be taken care of around the house. She told us to go ahead of her... and Lexa." Raven cocked her head to the side. "Damn Abby, you look pretty cute for bustling around the kitchen all day."

"Oh that. It's Thanksgiving. People are coming over, we should all look a little bit nicer today." Abby cleared her throat and smiled. "Why don't you two head upstairs and get settled in. I'm about to put the turkey in so dinner will take a little bit."

"Alright sounds good. Come on love, let's head up" Raven picked up their bags and motioned for Anya to head up. "Third door on the left I believe." She shook her head quietly looking at Abby as she turned to head into the kitchen again.

"Dinner will take a little bit… guess we have to find some way to occupy ourselves in the meantime." Anya smirked as she muttered under her breath as the girls went upstairs to the guest room.

Abby watched the girls disappear up the stairs and went to return to the kitchen. As she turned on her heel, something caught the corner of her eye. She heard a car in the driveway and walked back over to the door, peering out the window. She hurriedly opened the front door and leaned in the doorway.

Kane looked up from his car to see Abby finally appear in the doorway, leaning off to the side. He locked the door and walked up the path and onto the porch, going right up to Abby and engulfing her in a hug. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek and smiled. "Hope I haven't missed too much yet."

"No... Clarke isn't here yet." Abby gulped but let herself sink into Marcus's arms a little more. "Come inside! It's too cold out and there's still a lot to do." She took his hand and walking him inside and towards the kitchen.

"Alright, what do you need me to do now?" Marcus stepped inside, letting Abby shut the door behind him as he hung up his jacket then followed her into the kitchen.

"Help me get this massive bird into the oven..."  Abby gestured to the large pan the turkey was already sitting in, already stuffed. She smiled at Marcus, noticing his sweater. "Wait, that's too nice let me get you an apron... roll up your sleeves."

"I was just about to ask for one." Marcus rolled up his sleeves and walked over, checking out the turkey and gently testing the weight of the pan. "Are you also feeding the entire campus? This is huge."

"No, not the entire campus, but Clarke usually takes the leftovers back to GP to share with everyone..." Abby came around the corner with an apron and handed it to Marcus. "Put this on, this thing needs to get in the oven."

Marcus took one look at the apron and laughed. "Are you implying something here Abby?" He pulled it on and tied the strings around the back, the big red lipstick mark on his hip matching the same colored text, proudly proclaiming 'I kiss better than I cook!'. Marcus took another second to chuckle at it before walking over and slowly picking up the pan, sliding it into the oven.

"Thanks, dear, that's it on the food front until it needs to be basted again." She snorted when Marcus turned around again. "You look adorable in that apron." She walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Adorable. Just what I need." Marcus gave her a quick kiss just as another car pulled into the driveway and parked, the last two guests climbing out.

"I really need to finish setting the table..." Abby looked past him towards the dining room and the pile of porcelain China that still needed to be laid out.

Just then the front door swung open and Clarke stumbled in, carrying both her and Lexa's bags. "We're home Mom!" She dropped the bags and shrugged her jacket off as Lexa closed the door behind them.

Abby smiled hearing her daughter’s voice. “Clarke! I’m in the dining room. Come in! There’s something I need to tell you.”

Clarke hung up her jacket and walked in, meeting her mother in the dining room and greeting her with a hug. "Sorry we're late, we had some last minute things to take care of. Hope we didn't miss anything exciting yet."

Abby sighed into the hug squeezing her daughter tightly. "Oh it's okay! I'm just happy you're here! Where's Lexa?"

"I think she's hanging up her jacket..." Clarke heard the sounds of footsteps on the stairs and then three distinct laughs. "... and there's Raven and Anya. She's just distracted. She'll make her way over."

"Abby, how long do you want me to baste this for?" Marcus walked around the corner into the dining room, sleeves rolled up, apron on, turkey baster in hand. He saw Clarke and stopped as the girl took a step back.

Abby watched the exchange between the two of them. She watched Clarke gape. She sighed heavily, "Clarke..."

"Dean Kane? Why are you- What is- Mom?!" Clarke turned back to her mother, confusion spread across her face. "Why the hell is the dean in our kitchen? Wearing  _ your _ apron?"

"That was what I  _ wanted _ to talk to you about... I've been... We've been seeing each other Clarke." Abby shot a look toward Marcus and then looked half-pleadingly at Clarke. "He's helping with dinner."

"And you didn't think to tell me this right at the beginning?! What... I need a minute." Clarke turned and walked back into the entryway and out the front door, standing on the porch and leaning on the railing, hands gripping the cold metal.

Lexa watched as Clarke went out the door with Abby trailing after her. "Abby... let me... okay?" She smiled at her future mother-in-law and took off out the front door after Clarke. She saw her on the porch and walked over, already rubbing her arms in just her sweater in the cool air. She stood next to Clarke. "What happened?"

"My mother is...  _ seeing... _ the dean, without mentioning to me once..." Clarke sighed, her breath visible in the air. "The same man who about a month and a half ago had to decide whether my collegiate career was done. How could she not tell me and drop this right now?"

"Maybe she tried... I don't know Clarke. But she is trying now and maybe it's worth listening to..." Lexa's hand slid along the rail reaching out for Clarke's.

Clarke shook her head. "It's just... It's been us. Just us since...and now this? I don't know."

"Hey..." she leaned over to catch Clarke's eye. "Give her the chance to explain Clarke. We have our own news to share with her, remember? If you're open to listening to her, she'll need to listen to your side of things too. Please?" She squeezed Clarke's hand tightly as she started to shiver in the cold.

Clarke nodded, her tongue darting out over her lips. "Okay… here, let's get you inside. You're freezing." She wrapped an arm around Lexa's shoulders and pulled the girl close as they walked back inside.

They walked in the door together and Lexa looked towards Raven for an idea of where to find Abby. She nodded in the direction of the kitchen. Lexa grasped Clarke's hand tightly. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Yeah… just stay back though. I'll deal with this." Clarke pressed a light kiss to her cheek and walked toward the kitchen.

Abby was standing in the kitchen talking in hushed tones with Marcus. She looked up to catch Clarke walking in, with Lexa in tow. She turned to face her, "Clarke, can we talk? Give me a chance to explain..."

"Yeah, we both need to explain things..." Clarke walked over to the island and sat on one of the stools, glancing over at Kane then her mother.

Lexa followed Clarke over to the island and stood behind her, trying to be there to support Clarke. She put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.    
  
"Dean Kane... Marcus and I have been seeing each other for a few months. He makes me laugh like I haven't in a very long time, I feel very happy with him. We didn't want to tell you right away because we didn't want things to be awkward. We're trying to keep it quiet so that things aren't awkward for you, or us at this point on campus." Abby took a deep breath and watched for her daughter's reaction.

"But you could have said something sooner, that way this wouldn't be awkward now on Thanksgiving." Clarke leaned back in the chair, pressing herself against Lexa's hand.

"Granted, I will admit that and for that I am sorry. I thought we'd get the chance to over Fall break, but you went to the Woods'. But this is where we are... I hope you understand..." Abby shook her head quietly as she trailed off.

"It's just hard… after… you know..." Clarke let her head drop before clearing her throat and looking back up. "I need time to adjust, that's all."

"I know... I'm just asking you to try... I understand it's difficult." Abby nodded and reached out to touch Clarke's hand.

Lexa sighed and stayed behind Clarke. Her thumb rubbed the back of her neck lightly, hoping to soothe.

Clarke nodded, not speaking at that point. Her mind was racing with all of the new information (and some unwanted thoughts about her mother and the dean), so instead she just stood up. "I think we should go get settled in upstairs now."

Lexa looked at her, mouthing "Are you sure?" She took a step back from the stool and held out her hand. 

"Yeah, of course, go right ahead." Abby turned to Marcus, her posture sighing a little as Clarke turned to leave. She really had been hoping all of this would go better. "Your sheets are clean..."

"Alright, we'll be back in a bit." Clarke nodded toward Lexa and stepped into the front hall again, waiting for the girl then whispering to her. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know... you want to wait until dinner to break the news?" Lexa picked up her own bag and headed towards the stairs.

"I don't think we can just drop that in now. 'Oh hey mom, I'm kinda upset because this is the first guy you've been with since dad died and you didn't tell me until I came home for Thanksgiving, but hey, Lexa and I are engaged.' Yeah, that sounds great." Clarke grabbed her bag and walked upstairs, heading into her room and sitting on the bed.

"I get it..." Lexa sat down on the bed next to Clarke, wrapping her arms around her fiancée. "I love you." She whispered softly into Clarke's ear. "I'm sorry this is happening like this."

"We said we would move on together and talk everything through… she apparently moved on a bit faster than I did." Clarke shrugged, her hands on her knees. She stared down at the carpet, mind still wrapping around all of the thoughts.

Lexa didn't say anything, just stayed wrapped around Clarke holding her until she told her to stop. She didn't know what else to say. She squeezed her a little tighter and listened carefully for any changes in Clarke's breathing.

Clarke shook her head, standing back up and helping Lexa up too. "I can't make this weekend this awkward. And I think we need to tell her now."

"Are you sure? I'm here with you, whatever you want to do. I love you." Lexa tilted her head watching Clarke carefully.

"I love you too, but I think I need to talk with her alone on this one. Just so we can figure everything out alright?" Clarke looked at Lexa, grabbing and squeezing her hand gently.

"Okay, whatever you want." Lexa nodded. She waited for Clarke to head toward the door and followed downstairs, heading towards Raven and Anya who were talking quietly in the living room.

Clarke made her way back to the dining room and toward the kitchen, leaning against the door. "Hey mom, got a minute?"

Abby looked up from peeling potatoes. "Yes, of course." She handed them off to Marcus and rinsed her hands quickly. "Where do you want to go?"

"Dining room is fine, just so we can talk." Clarke walked over and sat at the far end of the table, away from the kitchen and waited for Abby to join her.

Abby followed and sat down next to her daughter. She gulped and waited for Clarke to speak.

"I think my reaction… may have been a bit much earlier. But I think you know how I feel about all of this." Clarke sat forward, hands clasped together on the table in front of her. "I just thought we would talk about things, like if you were ready to move on like this. We always wanted to be on the same page."

"I know honey... it's just, there's been so much going on this year with you. It's your senior year, you're looking for jobs... this crept up on me. It was a few dates and then a few more. And suddenly it was  _ more _ . I don't know Clarke." She shrugged as she shook her head. "I didn't want to distract you. But this is worse. I'm so sorry Clarke."

"I was just surprised, that's all. So much is changing this year but I just didn't expect this to be one of those changes." Clarke shrugged, looking back up at Abby.

"I know." Abby nodded. "Clarke... you know he's... Marcus... he'll never replace your dad. Never." She could feel tears pooling in her eyes at the thought of Jake and she half-smiled at Clarke.

"I know. It's just… I know you don't mean for it to, but it hurts seeing someone else there. Where he should have been." Clarke own eyes were already brimming with tears as she tried to swallow it down.

"I know, honey. I'm so sorry, Clarke." She gulped and reached out to Clarke hoping for a chance to pull her into a hug.

Clarke instantly melted into her shoulder, tears rolling freely as she choked back a sob. Her arms wrapped around Abby as she held on tightly. "I miss him..."

"I miss him too, Clarke. I miss him too." She sniffed and held Clarke tightly in her embrace. They stayed like that for a moment, tears spilling down their faces. "He'd be so proud of you, Clarke."

"I just wish he was here still." Clarke managed to pull herself away and wipe the tears, her face and eyes red from crying.

"I know. I do too." Abby reached forward and swiped a few more tears away from Clarke's cheeks with her thumbs. She pulled Clarke towards her and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I think he'd be more proud about what I need to tell you too." Clarke took in a breath and composed herself, sitting back in her chair again.

Abby sat back and watched Clarke. She tilted her head as she wiped her eyes and braced herself for what she thought was coming. She nodded, "Okay Clarke, what do you need to tell me?"

"Well, back in the middle of September, Lexa and I made a decision… sort of." Clarke sat forward again, trying to figure out how to phrase everything correctly. "We went an unconventional route. Instead of telling anyone we decided it would be best to wait to tell people, especially her parents."

That confirmed it in Abby's head. She knew what was coming. She made a motion for Clarke to continue and chose not to interrupt.

"Now nothing's set in stone yet, and it's temporary, but… well… Lexa and I are engaged." Clarke let out the breath she had been holding, waiting for some response from her mother.

Abby gulped down her urge to burst out with all of her warnings. She knew this was coming, she had seen the ring on Clarke's hand the night at the campus hospital. Instead she asked, "Are you happy? Does she make you happy Clarke?"

"More than anything. I can't imagine anything without her." Clarke shook her head, watching her mother carefully.

Abby nodded slowly, tears pooling in her eyes again, wishing Clarke's father was still alive to see this. "Then congratulations Clarke. I guess... I guess we have a wedding to plan then don't we?"

"Not yet." Clarke smiled, looking down at her ring. "I want to give Lexa the full experience, not just a casual engagement."

"What? Clarke, what are you planning?" Abby took her left hand and squeezed it, looking at the simple band that reminded her so much of her wedding band from Jake.

"Well we've had to keep it a secret for quite some time. Her parents don't know yet actually. But I want to give her the whole engagement that she can tell everyone about like I know she will. Which I'm still planning, but that will happen soon." Clarke nodded, thinking about her last appointment with the jeweler and her plans so far.

"So you're planning a big proposal for her then? Is there anything I can help with?" Abby watched Clarke smiling and let the corners of her mouth rise too.

"I think everything's all set for now. My plan is to do it over Winter Break, while we're away on vacation in Massachusetts. I can tell you more over Christmas when everything's ready and Lexa is with her parents." Clarke looked up at her mother with an even bigger smile on her face.

"Come here." Abby held her arms open again and pulled her daughter in close. "You're right, he'd be even more proud of you now. I love you Clarke."

"I love you too mom." Clarke hugged her tightly, then pulled away as she heard Kane cursing in the kitchen. She laughed and looked toward the doorway. "Maybe you should go help him… and tell him not to swear around students."

"You're all adults. It's hardly anything I think you haven't heard, said or thought..." Abby laughed and headed back into the kitchen. "Marcus... what did you do?"

"Just so you know, grease is hot. In case you were unaware." Marcus had the tip of his middle finger in his mouth, trying to cool it off.

Clarke chuckled and then walked over into the living room, where Raven already had football on the TV. She plopped herself down next to Lexa on the couch and threw an arm around her shoulders.

Lexa looked up at Clarke as she slipped under her arm. "Everything okay, love?"

"Everything's perfect." Clarke pressed a kiss to the side of her head before whispering in her ear. "It was the normal mother reaction but she's excited."

Lexa smiled and nodded. She let her head rest on Clarke's shoulder as everyone else watched the game.

"I love you so much." Clarke pressed another kiss to the top of her head with a smile.

Lexa smiled into Clarke's neck and settled in a little closer. "So, Abby is okay with us. That's good."

"Babe, can you control your friend over there? She's being disgusting again." Anya turned toward Raven with a smirk, chuckling at Clarke's antics.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Anya, I can't control her any more than I can control you... come here." She lifted Anya's chin with a finger and kissed her lips softly.

"Ew, now who's being disgusting." Clarke laughed as Anya flipped her off from across the room. Instead she turned back to Lexa and rested her cheek against the top of the girl's head, glancing at the TV.

Raven pulled away a smile on her lips before she laughed. "I figured we'd make it even, Wanheda." She shook her head as she pulled Anya across to rest her head on her shoulder.

"Oh so this is a competition now?" Clarke cocked an eyebrow with a smirk but didn't move her head, her hand rubbing along Lexa's arm.   
  
"You two better not start with this already..." Anya gently swatted at Raven's arm, crinkling her nose.

"I don't know what you're talking about love.  _ I'm _ not doing anything!" Raven held up her hands in her innocence.

"Maybe we should go see if we can help with anything with dinner yet, An. Leave these two to their football and their competitions." Lexa rolled her eyes as she looked at Anya next to her.

"Sounds good. Let's go. And you two,  _ behave _ ." Anya untangled herself from Raven and stood, joining Lexa and walking toward the kitchen.   
  
"Good job Raven, you drove them away." Clarke stuck her tongue out at the girl on the other couch before crossing her arms and sitting back.

"Don't blame this on me! You got 'disgusting' first!" Raven glared at her. She turned back to the screen just in time to see the ref throw out a yellow flag. "What! Are you kidding me?" She groaned and sank back into the couch.

"Aw come on, he was all over the receiver. Helen Keller could have made that call." Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed, grabbing her phone from the table and texting Lexa. 'Miss you already. Come back plz.'

Raven threw a pillow at Clarke's head and groaned again. She buried her face in the side of the couch. 

Lexa saw her phone light up with Clarke's message but was busy folding napkins in the dining room. She finished the last one and typed out her response. 'Stop watching the stupid game and come help... the table still isn't fully set... :P'

Clarke saw her chance and quickly stood up. "They need more help out there. I'll go." She rushed to the dining room and wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist as she came up behind the girl, placing a kiss on an open spot on her neck.

Lexa hummed as she felt Clarke's arms. "You made it!" She turned around in Clarke's arms and gave her a quick kiss. "Now come on, glassware and silverware yet."

"Why can't we just slip away somewhere… we have plenty of time before dinner." Clarke kept giving Lexa small kisses, pulling her closer in the dining room.

"No no no no... not yet, love. I promised your mom we'd get this done." Lexa bopped her on the nose and moved Clarke's hands from around her waist. She went back to a large pile of silverware, picked up the forks and started laying them down.

Clarke pouted, hoping Lexa would see her face as she grabbed the glasses and set them at each place at the table.

"Pouting won't work..." Lexa turned around and mouthed "ai hodnes". She smiled and continued around the table.

Clarke took a step closer and stopped Lexa, tilting her chin up with a finger. "I don't think so babygirl..." She stole a quick kiss before walking over and grabbing the knives, laying them out.

Lexa scoffed for a minute, staring at Clarke and picked up the pile of spoons to finish the job. "Oh really...  _ ai hodnes _ ? You think playing games with me is the right way to go as we're standing in  _ your _ mother's dining room?"

"The stairs are right over there babygirl. Don't make me throw you over my shoulder and carry you up there to take care of that lip." Clarke cocked an eyebrow, setting the last knife down and then taking a step back away from the table.

Lexa finished setting down the spoons and crossed her arms standing right in front of Clarke. Her eyes narrowed as she shook her head. "My lip? More like your lip..." she took a step forward pressing a hard kiss on Clarke's lips as she backed her up against the wall. She caught Clarke's bottom lip between her teeth, then pulled away and turned to walk away.

Clarke grabbed her hips and pulled her back, flipping the two of them around and pressing her up facing the wall. Clarke nipped at Lexa's ear before whispering in it. "My mother is a very heavy sleeper. I could do what I want to you tonight without her hearing. Watch that mouth of yours babygirl or your ass will pay for it."

Lexa shivered at Clarke's words. She gulped audibly before she replied. "Yes daddy." Her breaths were heavy as she felt Clarke's fingers digging into her hips.

"Good girl." Clarke placed another soft kiss on her neck before stepping back and heading for the kitchen. "Need anything else done mom?"

Abby looked around the kitchen. Most of the food was taken care of, the table was set. "I think we're good for now. But I could use a hug from my daughter." She smiled at Clarke. 

Lexa collected herself and followed Clarke into the kitchen. She stood in the doorway watching her fiancée and Abby for a minute before Kane caught her eye. He was tossing a salad still in the apron and the sight was so entertaining she had to fight to suppress her laughter.

Clarke pulled away from her mother to see Lexa in the doorway clearly struggling. She followed her line of sight to see Kane still in the apron and now tossing salad. She was not as successful as her fiancée as she let out a bark of laughter and doubled over slightly.

Lexa slowly lost her composure in the doorway. "I'm so sorry Dean Kane... it's just this picture is..." She nearly burst into tears as she laughed. She walked over to the counter where he was working and took the salad forks from him. "Let me..."

"I don't think I will ever be able to not see this picture when I walk into your office from now on." Clarke managed to stand back up straight and wipe the tears from her eyes as she breathed heavily. She started grabbing plates and bowls of food and bringing them to the table.

Marcus shook his head as he stood off to the side. "You better watch it, Clarke." A small smile appeared on his face as he turned toward the oven and pulled the turkey out, grabbing the thermometer.

"So dinner is almost ready then?" Raven appeared from around the corner with Anya in tow. "I heard the oven open." She peered around the corner and dissolved into laughter. "Sorry Kane... that apron... it really suits you somehow."

"I've heard from your classmates already..." Kane shook his head as he pulled out the carving knife and began slicing up the turkey.

"Ah good, now your lazy ass can actually help do something." Clarke walked over and nudged Raven as she walked by, grabbing some more dishes and heading back toward the dining room.

Raven huffed, "Damn straight I'm being lazy! It's one of the few days of the year I'm not cooking!" She walked over picked up the bread basket and the salad Lexa had just finished tossing and headed into the dining room.

"Hey, we appreciate how good of a cook you are. Also the fact that if anyone else tried to cook they'd burn the house down." Clarke shrugged as she passed by again, grabbing some of the last few bowls.

"Seriously Rae, I think the entire house is thankful you don't let Clarke in the kitchen for too long unsupervised. I think they're all giving thanks for it right now." Lexa laughed as she followed everyone into the dining room and sat down next to Clarke.

Clarke gently bumped into Lexa. "Watch your mouth there missy or I'll start cooking at the house."

Everyone made their way into the dining room and sat around the table, Abby at the head with Marcus next to her. Lexa sat next to him with Clarke at the other head, leaving Raven and Anya on the other side. After grace was said and dinner was eaten, the table cleared and dishes washed, all were in bed early and asleep quickly, food comas all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, it has been a veeeeeery long time since the last update. Unfortunately, the both of us are very busy in life, but it's not going to stop us from continuing this.
> 
> Going forward, we can't really give an estimate as to how long each chapter will take. We tend to keep a small backlog of chapters handy that we edit and such when we aren't able to write. Updates could take weeks or even months again. Best bet if you want to keep up on the story-subscribe. Hit the button at the top of the fic and AO3 will send emails every time we update (if you've already done that, thank you for being patient and waiting).
> 
> Good news for all of you is that you will get 2 chapters this week! Thanksgiving part 1 is today and part 2 will be uploaded probably around Thursday or Friday.
> 
> As always, thanks for sticking around through the long waits.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied a little and the chapter goes up today (Monday) instead of Friday. Sorry!

Lexa was sleeping on her stomach next to Clarke, her ass  _ just _ a little sore as a consequence of her sass earlier in the day. There was a content smile on her face even as she slept and one hand held onto Clarke's.

Clarke had set her alarm for the next morning, knowing she and Lexa planned on doing a good bit of shopping. As the time hit, the first few bells chimed out, followed by Mariah Carey. It was Black Friday, therefore starting Christmas season and Clarke was getting the most out of it. She had woken up by the time the sleigh bells kicked in with a smile and began singing along with the alarm, hoping to wake Lexa up.

Lexa groaned. Clarke did this every year. She moved her head under her pillow and groaned again. "Claaaaaaaarke."

"Shh… I just want you for my own..." Clarke continued with the lyrics, now poking Lexa to try to get her to move.

As the beat dropped Lexa pulled the pillow off of her head and tackled Clarke back on the bed. She kissed her hard, interrupting the lyrics spewing from her fiancée's mouth. When she pulled away she clapped a hand over Clarke's mouth. "Shh! You'll wake the whole house up silly!"

Clarke gently pried it away with a smirk on her face as the last chorus played. She looked up at Lexa and belted out the last "you" as loudly as the music but slightly off-key as well.

Lexa groaned and fell sideways off of Clarke. "I'm showering!" She rolled off the bed and scooped up a towel from the pile Abby left in Clarke's room and headed down the hallway.

"And you think I'm not joining?" Clarke finally shut off the music and grabbed another towel, catching up to Lexa right before she stepped into the bathroom. She caught her fiancée around the waist, pressing a bunch of kisses against her neck.

Lexa suppressed her laughter and pulled Clarke into the bathroom. "Come on love... we have shopping to do."

"We do. We'll have to plan who's shopping where and when as soon as we get to the mall." Clarke hung the towel up on the rack and turned the water on, letting it warm up.

"We'll make it work." Lexa put her towel down and slipped out of her pjs. She pulled the curtain back and stepped in under the spray.

Clarke did the same, stripping out of her pajamas and stepping in behind Lexa, arms wrapped around the girl's waist again.

Lexa smiled and turned carefully to face Clarke. "I love you." She brushed some hair away from Clarke's face and then winced as the warm water hit her ass. "Oooo, okay... yeah still a little sore..." Lexa danced to turn back around.

"Doesn't hurt too bad, right? I did want to go a little easy on you last night." Clarke took a step back and looked at the skin, still slightly red.

"No, it's okay. The water was just a not-so-friendly reminder. It’s okay." Lexa leaned back towards Clarke slightly and reached for her hands again. "Come back."

Clarke stepped up to her again, arms snaking around Lexa's waist as she pressed a kiss into her wet shoulder. "We probably shouldn't take too long in here or my mother might be upset."

"Yeah. We have an over-crowded mall to get to anyway. Yay capitalism!" Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Then let's get going. I wanna get something quick to eat before we leave the house." Clarke reached for the shampoo bottle and squirted some into her hand.

Lexa snagged the bottle from Clarke and worked on her own hair quickly before washing her body and grabbing her towel. She stepped out of the tub and handed Clarke's towel to her after she heard the water turn off. They headed back to the room, got dressed and headed downstairs.

Clarke walked into the kitchen and snagged one of the leftover rolls from the dish they were left on before grabbing her wallet and keys. "Wanna grab anything before we leave?"

"Yeah..." Lexa was wrapping her scarf around her neck as she moved into the kitchen. She stepped past Clarke and grabbed her ass before she reached over and grabbed a roll from the dish. She popped it into her mouth as she headed off to the coat closet.

Clarke chuckled and grabbed her own coat, opting for a very light tap on Lexa's ass before heading outside to the jeep.

The drive to the mall was heavy with traffic and parking was a nightmare. They eventually found a spot, "In Guam!" Lexa exclaimed sadly as they traipsed across the entire parking lot. They made it inside and Lexa looked at Clarke with a quizzical eye. "Well, where are you looking to start?"

"How about we do this. The food court is right in the middle, so let me take the far end for an hour while you take this end. Then after an hour, we switch ends and then meet up for lunch afterward?" Clarke looked around at all the people buzzing around them in the mall.

"Sounds good, see you soon love." Lexa turned on her heel after pecking Clarke's cheek and headed down the hallway. Her first stop was H&M where she had a few things she wanted for Raven and Anya.

Clarke beelined to the other side and straight into Victoria's Secret, as usual. Thankfully she knew exactly what she was buying and got in and out quickly.

Next stop was William and Sonoma for a few things for both Abby and Raven, and some hot cocoa mix for Clarke. Lexa stood for a while tapping her foot anxiously but was thankful when it was finally her turn at the checkout and made it out of the store. She checked her phone. She had just enough time for her last stop before gift wrapping... Macy's.

Clarke made a quick stop into FYE, grabbing a few small gifts for Raven before heading out and checking the time. She was about to head to the other side when she spotted Godiva, heading in quickly and getting some chocolate for her mother.

Lexa finished up her purchases and headed towards the nearest gift wrapping stall. She handed a few of the items to the woman assisting her, asking for everything to be wrapped separately and adorned with blue ribbons.

Clarke finished in Godiva and checked the time, heading off towards the other side and into Macy's to grab more gifts for Raven and Anya.

Lexa headed to the other side, stopping in  Brookstone for her father, JC Penney's for her mom and then headed to Spencer's for Clarke's "gag gift". She picked up a few more things in Spencer's for Raven and bought a set of Harry Potter socks for Anya in Hot Topic. She checked her time and sighed as she hefted all of her bags up and headed towards the food court.

Clarke made a few more stops at Express and Forever 21 before heading off to gift wrapping, handing over the bags and asking for different colored ribbons. She waited until they had finished before heading up to the food court, finding Lexa and sliding into the seat next to her. "Hi, beautiful."

Lexa jumped looking up from her phone where she had been typing a message to Clarke. "Hi, love. How was your shopping?" She tried to peek into a few of Clarke's bags.

"Uh-uh. No peeking." Clarke pulled the bags away and pushed them under the table. "Besides, everything's all wrapped up too. So, what are you feeling for lunch?"

"Pizza..." Lexa sat back and scrunched up her face watching the bags disappear under the table. "Are you getting the food? Who's staying with the bags and the table?"

"I can go grab us food if you wait here for me." Clarke stood up, draping her coat over the chair then glancing around, spotting the pizza place and heading over.

Lexa sat and waited. She fought her curiosity the entire time. It eventually won out as she peeked into one bag to see boxes wrapped in green ribbons and smiled.

Clarke waited in line for what seemed like forever before finally choosing slices and paying, walking back to the table with a tray. "I hope you haven't been peeking in those bags so I don't have to return it all."

"Me? Peek? No waaaay." Lexa rolled her eyes and snagged her slice off the tray. She popped it into her mouth quickly taking a bite and smiling. She let Clarke sit as she chewed before swallowing and pulling her over for a kiss.

Clarke chuckled slightly and leaned into the kiss, resting her forehead against Lexa's once their lips broke apart. "I love you, ya know that?"

"I do." Lexa smiled and pulled away to take a bite of her pizza again. They ate in silence for a moment before Lexa wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Come on Clarke at least tell me what you got for Raven this year! Please?"

"Nope. Not even Raven's present. It's all a secret." Clarke bit into her slice and chewed while she smiled at Lexa. She swallowed then took a sip of her drink, looking at the girl.

Lexa suppressed her urge to huff. She finished her slice and sipped her drink. She kept her packages under the table and watched Clarke carefully.

"Don't you start sulking on me. Remember what happened last year at the end of the semester party? You could barely remember your name but you still somehow blurted out my surprise gift for Raven, though she didn't remember anything because she was about as drunk as you were." Clarke pointed her straw in Lexa's direction, one eyebrow cocked.

At that, Lexa finally let out her huff. She rolled her eyes and tossed her now empty cup and plate back on the tray. "Fine... shall we?"

"Would you like me to carry your bags back out to 'Guam'?" Clarke air-quoted the word with a chuckle as she stood up and quickly tossed the trash out nearby.

"Nope. I'll carry my own bags." Lexa gathered everything quickly and waited for Clarke to come back. "I'll still have  _ some _ wrapping to do when we get home."

"Fine then. Let's get back and get out of this madness." Clarke grabbed her bags and headed toward the exit, trying to remember exactly where the jeep was in the parking lot.

Lexa caught up to Clarke and slipped a hand into Clarke's. "You're ridiculous you know that? But I love you."

"It's the reason why you love me." Clarke planted a quick kiss on her cheek before looking around the lot and spotting the jeep.

"True." Lexa walked over to the back of the jeep and started putting her bags in. She shivered as she climbed in the passenger seat. "Clarke! Come on, get the heat on, it's freezing in here!"

Clarke climbed in and rolled her eyes as she started up the jeep and turned the heat up all the way. "You're so needy. I wonder why I still put up with you."

Lexa scoffed back at her and sulked. "Hey..." She pouted as she clicked her seatbelt in. She crossed her arms and stared out the window.

"Now what did I say about sulking?" Clarke leaned over and kissed her cheek. "If you keep sulking I'm gonna have to tickle you..."

"I do not remember such a statement, Clarke. There was never a threat of being tickled." Lexa narrowed her eyes as she glanced at Clarke.

"Oh, there's a threat of being tickled. You better watch out." Clarke gently poked her side with a grin. She brought both hands over, preparing herself to start tickling if needed.

Lexa stuck her tongue out and pulled out her phone choosing to stare at the screen instead. She mumbled under her breath. "Wonder why you still put up with me huh?"

"Lexa...look at me." Clarke gently brought her hand up to turn Lexa's face toward her. "You know I was kidding. And you know that I love you."

A soft smile slowly crept back across Lexa's face. She sighed into Clarke's touch. "You can't get tired of me already, we're not even married." Her thumb idly played with her ring.

"I will never,  _ ever _ get tired of you. That's a promise." Clarke leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Lexa's lips before sitting back and shifting into drive.

Lexa smiled. "I'll never get tired of you either." She plugged her phone into the stereo and put on Clarke's favorite song, just to see her smile.

Clarke couldn't help when the corners of her mouth turned up as she sang along with the lyrics on the rode home, her hand reaching over and finding Lexa's to interlock their fingers.

Lexa smiled as she shook her head. They finally pulled back into the driveway and got out of the jeep. Lexa collected her gifts and got ready to bolt upstairs to hide them from the other occupants of the house.

Clarke grabbed her bags and then went and unlocked the door, stepping in and dropping her bags, hanging her jacket up.

Lexa only momentarily dropped her bags to take off her coat, handing it to Clarke. She scooped everything back up and headed for the stairs. 

"Hey you two. You were up early this morning. Anything in those bags I should see?" Raven was standing in the doorway from the kitchen, a mug of hot cocoa in her hands. "You both look freezing. I'll make more cocoa..."

"Don't you dare look in those bags or I will appoint a new VP." Clarke laughed as she grabbed Raven's cocoa and took a sip before heading into the kitchen to get her own.

Raven stared indignantly as Clarke was passed her. "Rude! So Lexa what's in the bags?"

Lexa shook her head. "Nope, tell Clarke I went upstairs." She took off up the stairs and into Clarke's rooms, bags bustling with her.

"Apparently she needs to finish wrapping, so I will avoid her until she says otherwise." Clarke grabbed a mug from the cupboards.

Lexa dropped her bags down in Clarke's room. She sorted through a few of the bags, combining gifts from different stores into one bag a single person. Once everything was sorted she carefully put everything near her suitcase and stood up. She headed back downstairs and into the kitchen. "Alright, where's my cocoa?”

Clarke handed her the mug already filled. "Sort out everything up there? Am I allowed back in my room?"

"You were allowed in your room to begin with. I had all of your gifts wrapped at the mall so you wouldn't see them." Lexa took a long inhale of the contents of the mug before taking a slow sip. "Much better. I'll finish wrapping  _ everything else _ back at GP."

"Alright then. That means we can cuddle after and lay in bed for the rest of the day." Clarke grabbed her own mug and leaned against the counter, taking a small sip.

"Alright, you two... seriously? You're going to hide from us?" Raven tilted her head as she raised an eyebrow. "Come on!"

"Well, what do you want us to do? Cuddle on the couch and be gross in front of you?" Clarke shrugged. "Do you have anything planned for the rest of the day?"

"Well..." Raven looked outside the breakfast nook windows, just in time to see it start snowing. "Uh... what do you say we wait a bit and go outside to act like kids again in the snow?"

"Snow?" Clarke turned and looked out the window, seeing the flakes begin to stick to the grass. "Sounds amazing."

"So hot chocolate and cuddles in the breakfast nook until we can actually play in it?" Lexa smiled devilishly at Clarke, leaning over the counter. She stuck her nose over her mug, breathing in the steaming contents and sighed.

"Sounds perfect. Lead the way love." Clarke wrapped her hands around the mug, warming her fingers as she walked over to Lexa.

Lexa brought Clarke with her and slipped into a chair in the nook. Her hands wrapped around her mug as she stared at the window as the snow started falling faster.

Raven ran out of the kitchen and came back in with Anya in tow. They made their way around the other side of the table. Raven leaned back in her chair and stared back at Clarke. "Hey... remember the last time we had a snowball fight?" She snorted.

"How could I forget?" Clarke smiled and snuggled up against Lexa. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and glanced over at the girl.

"Oh my god, you still think you won! Holy shit, Wanheda!" Raven put her mug down and slammed her hands on the table. "You're kidding me! I kicked your ass!"

"You came up behind me and slammed my face in the snow because I won!" Clarke pointed her thumb at her chest, sticking her tongue out at Raven.

"Meaning I became the ultimate victor!" Raven rolled her eyes. "I won and you argued so I tackled you!"

Lexa sat watching the argument. "Okay you two, calm down..." She rolled her eyes.

"No, you were a sore loser and decided to settle the argument by cheating. Right babe? You were there, I won." Clarke looked at Lexa, eyebrows raised, waiting for a response.

"Aw hell no. Don't drag your girlfriend into this. That's just rude. That's it Griffin... get your ass outside... you're going down." Raven glared across the table. 

Lexa exchanged concerned glances with Anya and held her hands up as she turned to Clarke. "I'm not saying anything other than don't you think having this outrageous competition is a bit childish?"

"Oh, it's on Reyes." Clarke didn't hear what Lexa had said as she stood and put her mug down, staring down Raven across the table.

Raven stood and chugged the last of her hot chocolate. "Coats and gloves and I'll see you outside Wanheda."

Clarke stormed out of the room and towards the stairs, up to her room to grab her coat.

Anya sat there calmly, sipping from her mug and glancing at Lexa. "Should we do something?"

"I mean... they're adults... but it's snow, Anya. What are you thinking?" Lexa raised an eyebrow following Clarke and Raven's mad dashes around the house from her chair.

“I say we give them a few minutes then let the true snowball masters step in.” Anya winked at her, watching Raven hop toward the door as she pulled her boots on.

"Every man for themselves? Or stand with your girl then?" Lexa gathered her hair at the side of her neck, taming it with a hair tie.

"I think the two of us need to teach them a lesson if you're willing to betray Clarke for a little while." Anya leaned over and glanced out the window, watching the snow start flying.

"Hmm..." Lexa's fingers danced across the table top. "I think you're right..."

"How long do we give them? Five minutes?" Anya placed her mug down and stretched her arms, seeing Clarke jump on Raven's back and stuff snow down her jacket.

"Eh give the children ten minutes of fun..." Lexa collected mugs as she stood from the table, taking them to the sink and giving them a rinse.

"And then the adults can step in. Alright." Anya stood and pushed the chairs back in, glancing out the window again.

"Mhmm..." Lexa watched the minutes tick by on her phone. "Coats?"

"And gloves too." Anya walked over to the rack and picked up her jacket, shrugging it over her shoulders.

Lexa got her coat out and retrieved her gloves from the pockets. At the last second, she snagged a hat and pulled it down over her ears. "You ready?"

"Grab some ammo off the porch on the way. We need to hit them immediately." Anya opened the door and walked out, seeing the other two in the corner of the yard.

Lexa snagged a bucket from under the sink and went out to the front yard. She packed enough to fill the bucket and headed around to the other side of the house, texting Anya. 'Ready when you are.'

'Go.' Anya picked up two handfuls as she walked across the yard and smiled at Raven, her first throw hitting her square in the chest as Clarke laughed.

Lexa caught Clarke's shoulder with a perfectly shaped snowball, watching it explode across Clarke's coat. She laughed darkly as Clarke's laughter abruptly stopped. "What's wrong you two?"

"Can't handle the heat? Or are you melting under pressure." Anya's next throw was right in Raven's gut as she opened her mouth to speak.

Raven folded over slightly. "Excuse me? What is this? What am I actually witnessing here?" 

Lexa's next one flew across the yard and hit just below Clarke's chest.

"I think we've been betrayed by our girls." Clarke ended up falling back into the snow, glaring at Lexa.   
  
"Betrayed? No, not at all. We're just teaching you two children how to properly fight." Anya rolled another ball and tossed it toward Raven.

"I mean... you two are just embarrassing yourselves at this point." Lexa was lightly rolling a snowball between her hands, contemplating her next throw.

"Well, that's what happens when you ambush people!" Clarke managed to roll one and send it flying toward Lexa, hitting her shoulder.

Lexa turned out of the hit and let the one in her hand fly. It landed square on Clarke's chest. She laughed at the stunned look on her girlfriend's face. "What? You know I pitched softball as a kid..." She shrugged, sharing a knowing look with Anya. "And throughout high school."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Clarke waved it off as she glanced over at a laughing Raven, who was quickly hit with a small snowball in the side of her face as Anya grinned.

"Damn An! That stings!" Raven held her hand to her cheek, her mouth hanging open. "So two on two then?"

"You two would be obliterated by us in a matter of minutes. Do you really want to challenge us?" Anya stood, one hand on her hip, the other tossing a snowball up a few times.

Raven looked at Clarke, raising her eyebrows. "My fight is with this one... but I suppose we could put ours on hold to prove you two wrong." 

Lexa laughed, "Be prepared to surrender!"

"Like it'll be us surrendering!" Clarke let her next snowball fly as the four of them engaged in a wintry battle, snow flying all over the yard.

There was tackling and flying snow. Lexa ended up rolling with Clarke, getting covered and soaked by the snow. The laughter was loud, cheeks turned red and squeals pierced the air when fistfuls of snow slid down backs.

Abby heard the commotion and moved to the kitchen with Marcus. "Wow... it's nice to see them all so happy."

Marcus glanced out the window with a small chuckle. "It's nice to see they're still young at heart. Snow brings out the kid in all of us."

"Yeah..." Abby looked at him for a minute before pecking his cheek. "I guess it does." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Shall we join them outside? Or would you rather stay warm in here?" Marcus glanced down at her, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"No, I think we can stay in here, reclaim the living room and the fireplace for ourselves for now. I'll put the kettle on for them though for when they come back in." She smiled and turned around to the stove.

Marcus let her get back to the stove as he headed for the living room, heading to the fireplace and lighting a few logs in it. He retreated to the couch, grabbing the throw blanket off the back and waiting for Abby to join him.

Abby waited for the kettle to boil and shuffled into the room in her fluffy socks, carrying two mugs of tea. “Here honey.” She handed Marcus his mug before she eased herself down onto the couch and pulled her legs up under the blanket. She slid easily under his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

The girls continued to shriek and giggle as snow flew across the yard. Abby and Marcus snuggled in close despite all the noise, the sound reminding Abby of when Jake was alive and Clarke was a kid. She sighed on his shoulder as she sipped her tea. “As nice as it is to hear them… I’ll be happy when they’re back at school and I know we won’t be disturbed.”

“We certainly don’t want that. Especially upstairs, under the sheets, in that grand king bed in your room…” Marcus smirked, leaning in and nuzzling his nose against the top of Abby’s head.

Right before Marcus had made the comment, the four girls had begun to make their way inside, quietly shivering. Clarke had pulled off her boots and jacket before overhearing the comment and whirling around, facing the living room now. “Mom!! Ew no, stop him!”

Everyone else rushed to the doorway and traded looks with Abby and with Clarke before busting out laughing. Through her laughter, Raven couldn’t help the thought, “So Dean Kane? Does this mean the desk in your office too then?” She felt five pairs of eyes snap to her. “What! I’m just saying that thing is like  _ real mahogany _ . Who wouldn’t!” She walked over and gave Marcus a high five. “Way to snatch up Mama Grif.”


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, we're still alive! It's been forever since we posted but we're finally back to working on this beautiful piece of fiction :)

Finals week had arrived with all the stress of impending exams and projects. Deadlines and due dates loomed over the GP house in addition to trying to finish planning the official GP initiation party. Harper had been running around frantically asking Clarke and Raven last minute questions in between all their studying.    
  
Everyone was on edge. Between preparing for exams and finishing up applications Lexa was overwhelmed and missed actually hitting send on the last day of the submission period for Columbia. She woke up to her face smushed into the keyboard of her laptop, the application still sitting in its email, waiting to be sent. She crawled back into bed with Clarke and cried a little, disappointed she missed the last of the five schools she was applying to.   
  
Tensions were high as the semester came to a close. But on some level, the girls were looking forward to being finished with their second to last semester of college. The party was sounding like it would be one to go down in GP history thanks to Harper's attentiveness. Now if only they could get to Friday.

Clarke had spent most of her morning and afternoon with her head buried in books, trying to cram as much as she could into her head for each exam. She had barely eaten when she got up but had already lost track of how many cups of coffee she had gone through on that day alone. Once again she found her mug to be empty, so she decided to head down into the kitchen to brew herself some more.

Raven and Anya were in the kitchen finishing up a late lunch. Raven nodded at Clarke as she came in through the door. "There's a fresh pot already." 

Octavia moved through the kitchen and tossed a paper at Raven. "New campus gazette is out. I thought there was supposed to be a bit on Sinclair this month..."   
  
Raven flipped through the pages searching for the article that her favorite professor had been interviewed for, not finding it anywhere. "Yeah, there was supposed to be. This isn't right what the hell? What went in instead?" Her eyes skimmed frantically and then her jaw dropped. "Oh my god."

Clarke yawned, her head too fogged up with words and numbers to register the conversation going on at the table nearby. She poured herself a small bit of coffee and took a sip, letting the warm liquid heat her up on the cold day.

Anya had just wiped her mouth, pushing the plate away to the side before leaning over and glancing over Raven's shoulder. "What is it-oh... _ oh _ ." She looked closer and read over the story, not realizing she was reading out loud. “‘One of my sources says they heard moans and cries coming out of Dean Kane's office on Monday afternoon. When questioned secretary Diana Sydney says Dr. Abigail Griffin of the campus hospital had an appointment. So are the head of students and she who investigates the heads of students doing more than putting their heads together on campus issues?’"

Raven shook her head and caught her bottom lip in her teeth. "Damn Mama Grif... getting some real action now... I guess it’s official now. I wonder if they know that the rest of the school knows now."

Clarke immediately perked up at the sound of her mother. She turned to face Raven, cocking her head to the side. "What did you say?”

"Oh, shit... uh..." Raven stood up from the table and hurried picked up the paper. "Nothing Clarke. Did you need creamer for that then?" She tried to navigate around the counter to the trash can with the paper in her hands.

Clarke managed to grab the paper and pull it out of Raven's hand, it still opened to the story about her mother and Dean Kane. She glanced down at it and then back up at Raven. "What the fuck is this? Why is this in here?"

Raven bit her lip. "Fuck Clarke... I don't know. Some asshole at the paper must know someone in the office or something." She tried to snag the paper back and throw it out. "Clarke just take a deep breath okay?"

"Take a deep breath? Are you serious?" Clarke threw the paper down on the counter with a little more force than necessary. "First I have to find out about them at Thanksgiving dinner, now this? How long until people figure out it's  _ my _ mother with Kane? How long until I get dragged into this whole thing?"

"I mean... it's a tiny mention in the  _ gossip column _ , Clarke." Raven sighed, a look of concern spreading across her face as she chewed her lip.

"One of the most read sections in the paper. Ever since they had that professor affair story a few years back everyone looks there..." Clarke huffed, the anger beginning to boil up inside her. "And this! This story is unbelievable! The fact my mother is- she's- doing  _ that  _ in his office!"

"I mean yes, on one hand, it's completely unprofessional. On another, it's more unprofessional of that so-called ‘secretary’ to have divulged the Dean's private schedule to a simple reporter for the campus newspaper..." Raven looked across the room at Anya, her eyes begging for some help. She had no idea what to say to Clarke. "I know it's upsetting and uncomfortable Clarke, but you need to calm down..." She could see Clarke's face growing red.

"Clarke, please. We can find out who wrote this and end it, but you need to calm down about all of this." Anya took a step forward, trying to jump in and ease the tension.   
  
"It doesn't matter now, it's already out there. People know.  It's out there now. It's not your parent they're talking about, it's  _ mine _ ." Clarke brought her hand down hard on the counter,  not realizing the empty mug was in it. The ceramic shattered, pieces and dust going all over the counter and the floor.

The kitchen door had swung open, Lexa had moved to the other side. A shiver ran up her spine as she heard Clarke and saw the mug the shatter. She stood still for a moment, having just returned from a final with her backpack still over her shoulder. She gulped.   
  
Raven had shut her eyes as she saw Clarke's hand move down to the counter, squeezing them shut before she heard the ceramic fracture. She opened them to see Lexa standing still. "Uh...  _ shit _ ."   
  
Lexa shook her head at the entire scene and turned on her heel. Backpack still over her shoulder she headed towards the front door and out to her convertible again.

Clarke's eyes had gone from the handle still in her grip up to green eyes before seeing Lexa bolt out the door. She had taken a step toward the door, ready to chase after her when Anya stepped in front of her, hand on her shoulder and keeping her in the kitchen. "Nope, you're not going anywhere."

Raven nodded at Anya, thankful she had snapped out of it faster than she had. "Clarke, you have to give yourself time to think and cool off. Chasing after her right now is just going to scare her too. Please? Help me clean this up?"

"Where did she go? She just ran off though-" Clarke glanced between the two of them, the anger slowly dissipating.   
  
"Just help clean up Clarke. You can worry about Lexa later. She'll be fine." Anya nodded toward her and Raven, then promptly went off into the living room and pulled out her phone, sending Lexa a quick text.

Lexa had driven across campus to the library before she checked her phone and saw Anya's text. She shot one back letting Anya know she'd be at the library until later studying for her final tomorrow and promised to come back later that night. She sighed and moved through the library to the study rooms. The irony was not lost on her that the only one available was the one she and Clarke had hooked up in when she was tutoring her. She braced herself before sitting down with her laptop and her notes.

Anya had come back into the kitchen to find everything almost cleaned up, Raven finishing sweeping the floor.   
  
Clarke dropped the last few pieces in the trash then turned to look for her keys. "I need to go find her now."

Raven was a step ahead of her and made a dive for the Jeep keys. "Clarke, don't go tearing after her. Let her come back here. You both need time to cool off." She turned to Anya, "Has she texted you any chance?"

"Yeah, I've talked with her. Everything's okay for now." Anya nodded then looked back at Clarke. "We really need to talk about this Clarke."   
  
"Talk about what? The fact that I lost my cool for once?" Clarke shook her head. "It happens to everyone."

"You're breaking cups, punching walls, scaring your girlfriend and your friends..." Raven sighed as she watched her best friend.

"Losing your cool is one thing, Clarke. This is totally different." Anya took a step forward, standing right behind Raven. "We're worried something else might be wrong."   
  
"What else could be wrong?” Clarke crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the counter.

"You said you saw red with the fight with Bellamy and then everything was a blur until Lexa safe-worded right?" Raven took a deep breath. "Just think about that for a minute Clarke."

Clarke shook her head, looking down at the floor. "That was different..."

"And you're going to tell me that if you ran into the girl who writes the gossip column on campus tomorrow you would have kept your cool?" Raven tilted her head to the side and chewed on her lip.

Clarke bit her lip, looking away from the two of them. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew Raven was telling the truth.   
  
"I hate to say it Clarke, but I think you need help." Anya nodded, watching her carefully.

"I think you may have a bit of an anger problem and I think it's easier to hear it from us than your mother..." Raven's face scrunched up tightly as she pursed her lips. She braced herself for a bad reaction.

"Oh really? You think it's a problem?" Clarke pushed herself up off the counter, hands balled into fists at her side. "What do you know about all this?"   
  
"Well, I know for a fact that you're probably  _ very _ close to losing your fiancée because she's  _ terrified _ of you. I know that the way she looked when she ran out of this house says it all." Anya took a step closer, readying herself in case Clarke did snap. "And I know that you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if she left because she was afraid of you. So in reality, Clarke, I think there's only one option here."

"You're my best friend Clarke and you know I wouldn't say something like this without believing it. You have to do something about all this anger. You need to either do a course or start seeing someone... maybe both. But you need to do something before that woman walks away from you." Raven gulped.

Clarke looked between the two of them, her shoulders sagging. Bringing Lexa into the picture immediately changed her mind, the few small but important instances playing over in her head. Bellamy, locking herself in her room, now the paper... "It's just so much going on...How am I supposed to just deal with it all?"

"You need help Clarke and we're going to help you get it. You can choose to tell Lexa or not... If you want I'll go in and talk to Jackson for you about where to go or who to see..." Raven held up her hands. "I just don't want to watch you lose her... I can't let that happen to you."

Clarke stood for a moment, then nodded slightly. She was never one to accept help, especially not in this way, but the thought of losing Lexa...she couldn't even think like that.   
  
Anya placed a hand on Raven's shoulder and leaned in slightly. "I'm gonna go talk to Lexa for a bit, make sure she's okay." She grabbed her phone and headed back into the living room, shooting off a text to her. ‘can you talk now?’

Lexa heard her phone chime with a text. She didn't want to tear her eyes away from her work. It took her a few minutes to get to a good stopping point before she checked her phone. 'About what?'

'You know what. Can you call or is this a bad time?' Anya leaned against the wall near the front door, ready to step outside to talk to Lexa.

Lexa started to type out a reply, then rolled her eyes and stood up and closed the door to the study room. She pressed Anya's name on her favorites. "What do you want me to say An?"

"The coast is clear whenever you're ready to come back. We handled Clarke." Anya sighed, not knowing whether to tell Lexa about Clarke's decision for help. Instead, she tried to turn the conversation back to Lexa. "How're you holding up?"

"Busy studying for my last finals. Holed up in a study room at the library. I might order some delivery..." Lexa sighed, she wasn't quite ready to go home.

"Do you want me to come by? Bring some Chinese?" To be honest, Anya didn't want her there alone. She was worried but she also knew Lexa would take her time coming around.

"I mean... as long as you know it's going to be quiet for a while. I really need to finish some of this up." Lexa waited a second. "Chicken and broccoli, please? I'm in the study room that I tutored Clarke in."

"Of course. I'll be there in 15 minutes. See you then." Anya hung up and walked back into the kitchen and over to Raven. "I'm heading to the library for now. I'll text you later when I know more."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Everything okay? I think Clarke and I are going to take some time to chill here and talk through what she wants to do."

"Yeah. I just don't want Lexa to be alone either. I'll call before we come home." Anya grabbed her keys and phone, nodding to Raven before heading out the door and calling in the Chinese order. She waited and got the food before driving over to the library and heading to the study room, knocking gently before walking in. "Food delivery's here."

Lexa looked up from her notebook and her textbooks and saw Anya with a brown paper bag of food. "You know... you're the best."

"Well...one, I know you get your head buried so deep in those books sometimes you forget to eat, and two, I didn't want you to be alone." Anya placed the bag down and pulled out the small cartons as well as the two styrofoam trays, handing Lexa hers. "Chicken and broccoli just like you requested."

Lexa pulled the carton toward her and held it close for a minute before setting it down. She stared at Anya for a moment and stood up to move around the table. Her lip was quivering as she gulped heavily, still staring at her best friend. "An..." Lexa sighed leaning against the table with her arms crossed.

"I know, Lex." Anya stood, wanting to just pull Lexa into a hug but also wanting to give the girl space. "Do you want to know what happened after you left?"

"I mean... no..." Lexa curled in on herself, her arms wrapping a little tighter around her body. "I don't know An." Her eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"Come here..." Anya took a step forward, her arm wrapping around Lexa's shoulders as she waited to see what she would do. She nervously chewed at her lip, waiting.

Lexa sank into the embrace, her head tucking into Anya's neck. She let out a little sob and stayed in Anya's arms for a few minutes.

Anya held her gently, one hand rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. She let Lexa stay in her arms for as long as she wanted, letting her spill out the emotions that she knew had been tucked away all day.

Lexa pulled away after a few minutes, awkwardly wiping under her eyes and watching some mascara appear on her hands. "Damn it!" She rolled her eyes and snorted out a laugh. "This is ridiculous. I'm a mess An... I don't know what to do. I need to go back there, but I just keep running away. We clearly have things to talk about and instead, I'm in this fucking stupid room, crying and trying to study. And how fucking appropriate it's the damn room  _ she _ fucked me in the first time..." Lexa shook her head and stared at the ground before meeting Anya's eyes again.

"Don't blame yourself Lex. Actually, you leaving today really helped more than you think." Anya couldn't help but smirk at Lexa's last statement, but she would save the comments for another time. "As for you talking, you can do that later once you're ready to go back."

"I just... I really do need to finish up some things here. This week has already been bad enough with the whole Columbia mess up, I can't fail a final on top of it." Lexa reached out for Anya's hand.

"Stay as long as you like. I'll even stay if you want me to." Anya took Lexa's hand, squeezing it gently. "You should also eat before it gets cold. And then after all that I can start teasing the two of you about how your first time was in the library study room..." She grinned, ready to never let either of them live this down.

"It was! You knew this! I called you right afterward!" Lexa slowly started to turn a bright shade of red. She sheepishly stood up and walked back to the other side of the table, grabbing her takeout and a fork.

"I do remember that. You were panicking." Anya tried to replicate what she thought Lexa's face looked like. "'Anya oh my god what am I going to do?! I fucked the girl I was tutoring isn't that against the rules?!'" She then broke down in laughter as she grabbed her carton of food and plopped down into one of the empty chairs.

"Hey!" Lexa pointed the fork at Anya. "I almost did get fired you know!" She shook her head. "You know that's probably the chair she ate me out in..."

"Ew gross!" Anya jumped up and scurried across the room. "I don't want any part of your first tryst." She scowled before breaking down into laughter again. "So how did it happen? You never told me, and I'm assuming she didn't just say 'wanna fuck?' and then ate you out all over the place."

"Oh my god Anya... I'm kidding!" Lexa laughed and dug into her chicken and broccoli again. She patted the chair and waited for Anya to slowly sit back down and get comfortable. "It was on the table..."

"Jesus Christ you two..." Anya rolled her eyes as she finally opened her own tray, grabbing a fork and digging in. "You're also avoiding my question."

"Well," Lexa munched on some of her food. "We were in here working on her homework. She kept staring at me hopelessly as though she couldn't figure out what to do. So I came around the table and leaned in to look over her work. She caught me off guard with a kiss and then pinned me against the table." She sighed recalling the feeling of Clarke's fingers digging into her hips through her jeans that night.

"And poor sappy Lexa gave into it and look where we are now." Anya winked, chuckling as she ate some more of her meal. At least you two were sober your first time."

"Um... wait... did I say first time?" Lexa's face shifted, her bottom lip catching in her teeth as it stretched to the side. She stared down into her food, suddenly very interested in a larger than normal piece of broccoli.

It took a moment but then Anya realized what she was implying and almost choked on a noodle. Once she recovered, she stared at Lexa. "Excuse me?! Sex in the study room was the first time I heard of anything between you two."

"Um..." Lexa shook her head. "Why do you think Clarke and I count our anniversary in December An? I didn't start tutoring her until after winter break. Remember? Freshman year? You wanted me to go to that party with you? I told you I was studying... you left without me. I got the fucking stupid letters mixed up and went to the wrong house?"

Anya sat stunned for a second. "You mean to tell me...that's why you never showed up? Because you were already banging Clarke?!" She put the carton down on the table, sitting back in the chair. "Well then..."

"I left the house in a turtleneck! I wasn't  _ planning _ on getting anything! I figured 'Sure Lex, go have a few drinks, you've made it through all your finals! Go celebrate.' How was I supposed to know the hottest blonde in existence would start grinding on me on the dance floor?" Lexa put her carton down and held her hands up. "You're inadvertently responsible for helping me find her..."

"Damn right I am! So basically I kinda-sorta set you two up." Anya grinned, thinking back to how frantic she really was that night when Lexa never showed up and wasn't in her room the next morning.

"Uh-uh." Lexa continued to eat her food but sat up to look over her notes. She kept mindlessly feeding herself as she continued to study.

Anya stayed quiet off to the side, finishing her food then cleaning up her trash. She stood and walked out of the study room to throw the trash away in one of the main recycling cans before texting Raven. 'Lexa's finishing up studying here. I'm staying until she leaves.'

'Okay, you want to give me a heads up before you two leave?' Raven was sharing the couch with Clarke as they were looking up resources.

'Of course. I'll let you know later.' Anya went back into the study room and sat back down, scrolling through the last bits of the to-do list on her phone.

Even as Lexa continued to focus on her work in the back of her mind she worried about Clarke. Anya had mentioned something about how her leaving had helped? What was that supposed to mean?   
  
'Thanks love. I miss you. All's quiet on this end.' Raven watched Clarke. "You okay over there? I think I just watched your eyes actually glaze over."

"None of these look appealing at all. Are you sure these are the only options?" Clarke had been scrolling through the list of anger management resources that Raven pulled up since Anya had left, and even after reading through the different options she was in no better position than when she started.

"Like I said... we could probably go talk with Jackson over at the campus hospital... he shouldn't be able to tell your mom anything about it if you refuse to give him permission..." Raven reached out and touched Clarke's knee. "We'll figure this out... what do you think is wrong with what you're looking at?"

"Well I want to avoid the whole group thing, so there goes at least half the options. Some are just too far away and I don't want to drive 45 minutes to go talk to someone for an hour." Clarke continued scrolling and sighed.

"Clarke... you're doing this for you. Don't you think you owe it to yourself to give something a try?" Raven raised her eyebrows.

"Not only for me...for Lexa." Clarke shut the laptop and turned toward Raven. "It might just be better to start with Jackson and then he can recommend something. It's just avoiding my mother when I go to the hospital for the time being."

"You're doing this for you first, Clarke. And I know, you want to avoid Abby, I get it. Of course. If she shows up I'll distract her..." Raven nodded and leaned over to hug Clarke. "You're my best friend Clarke. I want to see you be able to be  _ happy _ . Really happy."

Clarke nodded, leaning against her. "Maybe I can go see him once before the semester is over, that way I can either start seeing him after break or he can get me set up somewhere else."

"Do you have any more finals?" Raven squeezed her tightly. "We should just go tomorrow if you're ready..."

"Just one more but it's an easy one...and the sooner the better I think. As long as you're available." Clarke nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah, I'm done for tomorrow. I've got one on Friday and that's it. We can go." Raven reached down and squeezed one of Clarke's hands.

"Alright. Tomorrow it is. I think my mom has lunch break from 12-1 so we can aim for then." Clarke put the laptop back on the table and sat back on the couch.

Raven leaned over and squished her one arm around between Clarke and the couch to pull her into a hug. "Hey..." she waited a second, listening to Clarke breathe. "I'm proud of you, best friend."

Clarke nodded, closing her eyes. "You know how hard it is for me...to ask for help."

"I know... it's gonna be okay." Raven nodded pulling Clarke's head down onto her shoulder. "Should we watch something?"

"I think I just need to laugh this whole situation off right now..." Clarke nodded, readjusting her head on Raven's shoulder.

Raven tried to reach for the remote but didn't really want to move. She groaned dramatically as she reached, "Why is the coffee table so far away!"  Her hand flailed awkwardly in the air, fingers stretched with tension.

Clarke chuckled and sat up for a moment, only to grab the remote and hand it to Raven before curling up against her best friend's side again.

Raven took the remote and turned on the TV. Friends was on and she left it on, watching Joey and Chandler fight over a chair as Clarke snuggled in closer. They stayed like that through a few episodes, Raven's eyelids starting to get heavy. The buzz under her butt made her jump.

Anya had just sent the text to Raven as Lexa pulled out of the library parking lot, following soon behind her. They had stayed pretty late but she knew the two at home would still be up now, waiting for them.

Raven looked down to see Clarke asleep on her, her mouth slightly open. She was suddenly aware of a wet spot on her shirt. "Claaaarke. Claaaarke." She gently shook her best friend's shoulder. "You're drooling and Lexa is on her way home."

Clarke groaned, slowly opening her eyes and sitting up. She blinked a few times before wiping the corner of her mouth and looking down. "Oh...whoops. At least you still have the ladies drooling over you...or on you in this case."

"Still... time to wake up. Your girlfriend, and mine for that matter, are on their way. You going to be okay?" Raven wiped the sleep from her eyes, trying to erase the nap fog.

"Yeah...yeah, I think so." Clarke stood up and stretched, glancing at the time on the clock. She could see it was dark outside and waited for the windows to illuminate with the glow of car headlights.

Lexa parked her convertible and collected her things, swinging her backpack over her shoulder as she headed into the house. She turned around and looked back at Anya before she opened the door and headed inside. She saw Clarke and Raven still in the living room and opened her mouth to speak.    
  
Raven peered around Lexa and caught Anya's eye as she headed into the house. "Hi love," she walked around and wrapped Anya up in a hug, pecking her lips. "I think we should probably go to bed." She nodded as she held her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

Clarke watched as the two of them left the room and heard them head upstairs before turning back to Lexa. She looked over at the brunette, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "Lex..."

"You want to talk?" Lexa walked into the room and put her bag down gently, taking off her coat. "Okay, let's talk Clarke."

"I think we should talk..." Clarke shifted from one foot to the next, waiting for Lexa to respond. She waited for the accusations, the blame that she was prepared to hear come from Lexa's mouth toward her.

"Are you okay?" Lexa moved across the room, unwrapping her scarf. She reached out for Clarke's hand hesitantly.

"I don't know if I am Lex..." Clarke hesitated, but then reached out and gently took her hand in her own. "Raven and I are going tomorrow...we're gonna talk to Jackson over at the hospital and see what my options are...I'm gonna get help. I'm afraid if I don't..." The bile in her throat stopped the words from coming out. She swallowed then looked back up into the green eyes in front of her. "I can't lose you because of this."

Lexa nodded and let out a sigh of relief. She squeezed Clarke's hand as tears brimmed in her eyes. "I can't lose you either, Clarke."

"I promise you won't. I'm gonna do everything I can." Clarke gently pulled her forward and wrapped her arms around the girl, rubbing her back gently.

Lexa's arms squeezed Clarke tightly. A single tear tracked down her cheek and landed on Clarke's shoulder. She stayed in the hug for a few more seconds before pulling away, rushing to wipe her eyes. "Now... can we have a cup of tea before we go to bed? Or are all the mugs gone?"

"Very funny. There are plenty of mugs in there." Clarke smiled, then took Lexa's hand and led her into the kitchen, grabbing two mugs from the cupboard for tea.

Lexa put the kettle on to boil and popped up to sit on the countertop. "I love you, Clarke. I'm sorry I went running out of here earlier."

"You had every right to. I overreacted." Clarke walked over and stood in between Lexa's legs, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. "I'm just glad that...whatever this is hasn't lashed out at you. I don't think I could live with myself if I did something to you."

Lexa nodded pulling Clarke towards her and pressing her lips to Clarke's forehead. "I know Clarke. I hope you understand that I ran out to clear my head... to think. I mean I needed to study, but I needed to think."

"I know...I needed some time to think too." Clarke leaned in closer, moving to rest her head on Lexa's shoulder.

"I love you, Clarke. So much. You know... when I got to the library there was only one open study room..." The corner of Lexa's mouth quirked up and she turned to look at Clarke. "I'll give you one guess at which one."

"I feel like we need a plaque for the door." Clarke picked up her head, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. "Either that or we 'rechristen' it next semester."

"Uhm. Yes to rechristening it. Not so much to the plaque.  _ That _ is not what I want to be remembered at this school for, Clarke." Lexa smirked and rolled her eyes. She shook her head before leaning forward to press a soft kiss on Clarke's forehead. The kettle started to boil, so Lexa hopped off the counter and poured water into the two mugs. She pulled a tea bag out from the cabinet and popped it into her mug, before turning around to lean against the counter.

Clarke reached around Lexa's head to grab her own tea bag and dropped it in her mug. "Well, maybe you can help tutor me in something next semester too. Just like the good old days." Clarke winked, smirking as she picked up her mug and waited.

"I hardly think you need any tutoring at this point, my love." Lexa leaned over and rested her head on Clarke's shoulder. "Should we head upstairs then?"

"Mm, that sounds nice." Clarke waited for Lexa to pick up her mug before taking her other hand and leading them upstairs into the bedroom.

Lexa settled down carefully on the bed, her mug still in her hands. "So the end of the semester party is in two nights..."

"Yep. No more classes or exams to worry about, so that means lots of partying. And alcohol of course." Clarke took a small sip and set her mug down on the table before sitting down. "Raven and I have to go out tomorrow night to stock up on everything. Any requests for what you want?"

"Well it's kind of funny you should ask that. There's a request... well more of something I'd like you to consider. It's not alcohol. I'm pretty sure there's still a few bottles of tequila downstairs in the vault for me. But I was wondering if you'd consider doing something... or even letting me do something..." Lexa had been staring down into her mug, her face slowly turning a bright shade of red. She didn't bring her eyes up to meet Clarke's as she continued to rant.

"I'll let you tell me what it is if you look at me and stop being so embarrassed." Clarke grinned and leaned in to place a soft kiss on one heated cheek before using her finger to tilt Lexa's head back up, letting her eyes meet the green ones.

"I know it's been forever. And I realize it's going to sound strange after what happened tonight. But it's the end of the semester party Clarke." Lexa whined. She wasn't intending to, but that's how it came out. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout for a minute before it got caught in her teeth again.

"Yes, it is. Now tell me what you want before the urge to tackle and kiss you overtakes my little bit of self-control because you look too cute and then really hot right now." Clarke cocked an eyebrow, waiting for Lexa's request.

"Two things." Lexa gulped. "Can I please wear the collar to the party? And..." Lexa sighed heavily again and gulped audibly. "Would you consider packing?"

Clarke knew her mouth dropped open at the first request but she swore it hit the bed at the second. "Uh...yeah. Yeah, we can do that..." Her brain was replaying the questions over to make sure she had heard it right.

"You don't have to agree to it right away. I get it... it's just. It's the end of the semester party, where I met you. You took me home despite my ridiculous turtleneck sweater... and it's our senior year. It kind of feels like we should go out with a bang." She snorted. "Excuse the pun... but the collar has been on my mind a lot as of late..." Lexa could barely keep her eyes on Clarke. Her breaths were hard enough that they were making tracks over the top of her tea.

"I think it sounds like a great idea. What a way to celebrate our third anniversary, huh?" Clarke smiled, finally recovering enough to compose herself. "But don't tell me you're gonna wear another ridiculous turtleneck because of it..."

Lexa cleared her throat and looked up at Clarke. "Ahem, hardly. How could I show off the collar then?"

"Show it off? I like that." Clarke winked, moving a bit closer to her.

"Well... I mean... yeah." Lexa nodded. She set her mug down and held her hand out towards Clarke. "You're okay with that  _ daddy _ ?"

"Of course I'm okay with that." Clarke took her hand and interlocked their fingers, bringing their hands up to her mouth and gently kissing Lexa's knuckle.

Lexa happy sighed and leaned closer to Clarke. "Thank you daddy. It's going to be a fun night isn't it?"

"A very fun one indeed." Clarke pulled up against her and rested her cheek on the girl's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our hope is to get a few more chapters out within the next week or so. Please be patient with us, we know most of you have been and we thank you for that. This fic is far from dead and far from over so just subscribe to the fic to get updates when we post!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, come yell at both of us on tumblr!
> 
> -CeSelle29 and iamalexarkslut-


End file.
